Equal Romance :01: Tension Living
by Ayotte
Summary: The first in the Equal Romance Trilogy. When Kim and Ron are on a mission to foil Drakken's latest plot, a strange occurance happens and the two friends are stuck holding hands! Will it bring them closer together? Or drive them apart..? R
1. Undercover Secrets

Author's Note:

Alright! New fanfiction w00t! It took awhile didn't it? But all for the best, believe me. I worked out a lot of kinks and I'm now really excited about this story and the ones to come. You really have my friend, Mangoes, to thank for this being posted. She dutifully pesters, harasses, threatens and reminds me to complete each instalment (who is kinda like my beta reader, but doesn't do any of the grammer, just type-o's and a pre-review).

I hope you guys enjoy this story! Catch ya later!

-A.KiNG!

* * *

Instalment 01 »» _Undercover Secrets _

Just being close to you doesn't make love happen.

Even if I make a puzzle, you can't solve it because you're slow…

I want to be certain of your heart...

-Oh My Goddess!, _'My Heart Iidasenai, Your Heart Tashikametai'_

* * *

What could be more fresh and innovative than a new school year? A light zephyr wisped by and lightly rustled Ron Stoppable's blonde bangs as he strode down the suburban streets of Middleton leading from his home to that of his friend's. With his worn, brown school-bag snug on his back and his little pet naked-mole rat tucked away safely in his pocket, nothing could feel more ordinary, other than one missing detail. 

His friend, the well-known teen hero, Kim Possible was missing by his side and Ron was well on his way to her house, as he had done almost every day of his life. Every morning, he'd wake up early (albeit, with the aid of his rather annoying alarum clock), prepare of school and make his way just a few streets down to Kim's house to picking her up for their walk to Middleton High.

It was strange, if Ron dwelled on the matter, that if he had not met her so many years ago on their first day of pre-school, he and Kim might never have met, even if they _did_ live so close.

_Well_, Ron thought,_ we probably would have met in school… _But the probability of them becoming friends later in their lives? Ron shivered, he wasn't sure he liked the answer.

It wasn't that they argued or didn't 'get along' with each other; on the contrary, they could have enormous fun with each other and made perfectly compatible friends. It was just that Kim was that beautiful, popular, cheerleader who was high up on the school-pyramid. Whereas Ron was more the bullied-easily-and-didn't-care-about-where-he-shopped (which is a big no-no in High School) kind of person, which made him lower on the school-pyramid. Basically, they were at opposite ends and Ron knew that people of such different ends usually didn't become friends; it was School Law, an unwritten code. But Kim and Ron must be the only exception to that rule since they befriended one another early in life, for which Ron was grateful.

When they had entered High School, Ron had been a bit worried that he might loose his friend (he'd heard the term 'growing up means growing apart' before…) because of the kind of person she was and where they fit on the pecking order. But much to his pleasant surprise, Kim remained a loyal a friend to him as ever and _because_ she was the wonderful, popular person she was, nobody tried to deem her as lowly as himself just because they hanged out with each other (as only Bonnie had tried on numerous occasions). Her friendship with Ron wasn't a 'pity friendship' either, as Ron might have initially suspected when nothing changed between them in High School.

Although, Kim _had_ changed a little between them, Ron had to admit to himself reluctantly. She was a bit short with him more than before and didn't like to do a lot of the same goofy stuff they had done when they were younger. What Kim had thought was funny before, she now gave him a repulsed look. Example: his naco idea. He mixed the taco and the nacho together for his creation: _the naco_. When he created it last year, Kim had called it 'gross beyond all reason'. But when Kim and Ron were eight and had eaten marshmallows on their hotdogs, Kim thought it was the most comical thing, enjoying what they ate; and truth be told, Ron's stomach and churned some while eating that s'mored hotdog.

Yet through the changing of the years, seasons and even the little things in their personalities, they still remained close friends with virtually no secrets between them. Well, Ron had _one_ secret that he'd never told Kim (ok, maybe _two_). He'd _like_ to tell her one of them, yet at this moment in time, it was not even an option.

Ron rounded a corner, another breeze buffeting his face, silently telling him that it was no longer summer and that autumn was here for the long stay. Ron didn't need the reminder.

It had been Ron's birthday not too long ago, September the seventh and finally he had caught up in age with Kim who was born earlier in the year. Although slightly younger, Kim never found reason to tease him for it.

There hadn't really been many festivities nor much of a party since Ron's only friend's consisted of Kim and Rufus, well, there was Monique, but she was only a 'friend of a friend' to Ron (Kim's friend). After all, she hadn't even invited him to her big Hallowe'en party. That was another example of Kim and Ron's places on the school pyramid hierarchy.

But just because Ron didn't have a big birthday bash (not that his parents would ever allow one anyway), it didn't mean he didn't have a good time. Kim always remembered his birthday without his needing to remind her (not that he'd ever let her forget, mind you).

When he arrived on her doorstep ready to pick her up for school on his birthday, Kim had been there early to present him with a birthday gift. Opening the gift with a large grin spread across his face, he found inside the box a brand new winter sweater from Club Banana, some Bueno Nacho Bueno Bucks, the newest version of Steel Toe's Cyber Slam: The Slamge Rocks Hard and a CD that he'd been searching for. He could have wept. He did. That's when Kim enveloped him in a warming hug and wished him a Happy Birthday.

The only downside to all the wonderful gifts was that he'd have to think long and hard to top that for _her_ birthday next year. 'Course… before that is Christmas…

After school, which was as routine as every school day, they hit Bueno Nacho and he spent some of his Bueno Bucks on the both of them, topping off his day. Yes, his birthday had been truly satisfying, and it wasn't just the gifts… it was because he was able to spend the entire day (well, except for school) with his closest friend and she'd been more than willing to spend the day with him _for_ him.

Other than droning on and on about _certain_ people like on the usual days.

With his thoughts to pass the time by, he soon found himself ambling up Kim's driveway and up to her front door. As routine went, he'd ring the doorbell (Ron reached out and pressed the button) and as usual, Mrs Possible would be there to answer the door for him.

"Hello, Ron, come on in," Kim's Mother, already dressed in her surgeon's lab coat, greeted him and allowed him inside, "Kimmie's just finishing up her breakfast in the kitchen, she's running a little behind schedule to-day."

"Thanks, Mrs Dr P," Ron returned and crossed the living room, through the dinning room and into the Possible's brightly lit kitchen.

Ron was quickly met by a whirlwind which happened to be Kim's twin younger brothers, Jim and Tim. One (Ron presumed it was Tim) had a text-book and was playing 'keep-it-from-Kim's-reach' with his twin. Which wasn't exactly the best of times to be playing such a game, Ron glanced at the clock.

As soon as Kim spotted Ron strolling into the kitchen, her first words were, "Ron, get me my book back!"

Dubiously, Ron looked around and tried to focus on the constantly moving brothers, tossing the text-book from one to the other while bounding about the room. Kim, a true Aries, was not only a leader, but could be rather bossy as well, which Ron most certainly had encountered a lot of in his days. Yet Ron wasn't one to bite back, on the contrary, he was very obedient when it came to Kim's commands.

But right now, Ron wasn't so keen on trying to get that book back for her.

Kim herself was occupied enough as it was, with one eye on the Tweebs and the other on her notebook which she was scribbling away in; that meant one hand was on her pencil and the _other_ was holding a spoon which she was trying to feed herself, the milk from her cereal dribbling down her chin.

With such a chaotic scene, Ron tried to evade Kim's command, not wanting any part in this fiasco. "KP," he hailed, "We're gonna be late for school, we gotta get a move on, ok? You remember three-strikes Barkin, if you're late one more time to class…"

"Not without my Latin book!" Kim insisted, more milk gurgling through her mouth as she spoke, Ron chuckled. "I need to finish my homework! The last-minute trip to Bulgaria totally spiked my H-work schedch. And... I…" Kim leaned over and wrote something else down in her notebook while precariously holding a spoon brimming with cereal and milk (Ron walked over to Kim and took the spoon from her as she wrote), "… _need my LATIN BOOK!_ GIVE IT BACK, TWEEBS!"

The 'Tweebs' just responded with snickering.

"You can borrow mine, if you want, KP" Ron shrugged, as _he_ tried to multi-task too, holding Kim's spoon with one hand and the other reaching for the flap on his backpack (which was still on his back).

Before Kim could respond, Jim shook his head, "Don't do it, Ron!"

"Yea," Tim agreed, grinning from ear to ear, "She'll just write _mushy_ stuff about _Josh_ _Mankey_."

"Oo-la-la!" Tim mocked.

Stealing a look from the corner of his eyes, Ron watched Kim flush, her cheeks enflaming red, "Would not! It's none of your business, Tweebs! You too had better not make me late for school…"

At that moment, Mrs Possible strolled in the kitchen with a mug of coffee. "Give your sister her book, boys," she drawled, apparently not amused. Sheepishly, Tim handed back Kim's textbook which she snatched back with a snort. "And you two had better be ready for school as well, don't make me late for work again; last time, they had to put a warm-water bottle close to my patient's right lobe, I was so late for an operation."

"Cool!" Tim's grin broadened.

"You should make brain-loaf again!" Jim smiled and grabbed his backpack off the cushioned seat.

Kim had taken back her spoon from Ron and now spluttered on her cereal, "Please, I'm eating…" Then she muttered to Ron, "And I just barely bailed having to eat that stuff last time… _barely_." Ron sniggered.

"Oo, brains!" Jim taunted and Tim joined in: "Oozing, gushing, slimy brains! Disgusting, rotting, deteriorating…"

"That's it, I'm gone." Kim scooped up her bag, notebook and textbook while dropping her spoon into her unfinished bowl of cereal with a splatter. "Let's jet, Ron."

Ron hastily concurred.

—–

Kim and Ron walked down the Middleton streets, and were fast approaching Middleton High. They babbled about this and that, Kim doing most of the talking while resting her open notebook on her arm, continuing to finish her homework with Ron graciously holding open her textbook.

"Ron… what are you doing?" Kim demanded; she lowered her head, trying to read the page in her Latin textbook for Ron was trying to flip ahead through the various pages. "I need to read that, what are you looking for?"

"Not looking; found," Ron smirked. "What's this?" he toyed, a cat-ish grin forming on his face, "'_Mrs Kim Mankey'_ or this, _'Kim Possible-Mankey'_, _'Mrs Josh Mankey'_."

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!"_ Kim struggled to hang onto her notebook from the shock. Ron flipped through the textbook and awkwardly held it open for Kim to see her own doodles in pencil inside the back of the textbook.

"Shame on you, Kim," Ron tsked, "Defacing school property? I've come to expect a lot better from you!"

If Kim had gone red before, she had certainly turned crimson now! "Ron!" She squealed, "Ron, you… I… you… Don't _tell_ anybody! _Especially_, Josh Mankey!"

"Gee, I dunno about that, KP…"

"Ron, I'm being serious."

Ron turned to face Kim, suddenly, he felt rather hot (and it was September!). He fancied he might have been blushing rather hard, but that couldn't be… _nothing_ ever embarrassed him. Kim wouldn't notice even if he was blushing anyway, she never had noticed his reactions to her speaking of Josh Mankey, so why should she now..?

Indeed, Ron was purely infatuated with his best friend and that was his one secret he could never share with Kim; ever since the young age of three when he had first met her. Even before he started liking girls, his feelings for her had been there all along. It wasn't a crush; crushes came and went, he'd had them on other girls before but Kim… no, his intense feelings for her were always consistent, never did they change, season by season.

But Ron valued his friendship with Kim more than anything and if all she wanted to do was be friends, then Ron would be content with that alone, if that was the way things were meant to be. Yet Ron could dream, couldn't he? He wished Kim would see him as something more than just a friend…

Kim, for some reason, just couldn't and never had. There was the odd close moment that confused Ron, and perhaps it did Kim as well, but he wasn't her, so he could never _truly_ know. But whenever they did have that rare, close-moment, and Ron felt that small spark, he wished he could take it further, so it would burn, and if he did so, maybe he'd receive results. Again, Ron wouldn't risk Kim's friendship in case of failure.

And right now, the only thing Kim could see was _Josh Mankey_. _'One letter away from "Monkey", that's all I'm saying!'_ He'd told her before, to which he'd received a glare of frustration from Kim, _'Let the Mankey-Monkey conspiracy go, Ron!'_ she had snapped back. He'd tried dropping hints… _Sighing deeply, Kim rambled, 'And we'd go to dinner and the movies and…' Ron interjected, 'So what, we do that stuff _all_ the time.' Kim waved a hand dismissively, 'Yea, but this is _different

That had hurt him. Really? Different? Of course, Ron would think bitterly, because Josh is 'All That'. Sure, he wasn't a jock, he was an artist, but he _still_ had it all. All the girls flocking to him, the good-looks as the bait, talent, perfect smile… it was just so _annoying_.

And of _all_ the girls for his… that… that _'charm'_ to work on… Kim just _had_ to fall hook, line and sinker for him didn't she? She didn't fall for the buff star-quarter back, Brick Flagg, whose attentions she had received; nor Señior Senior Junior who had sent her a bouquet of flowers and blown kisses… Kim could be so intelligent when it came to picking people out and yet… and yet Ron couldn't understand how Kim just be another sheep flocking to that Mankey-monkey shepherd.

Josh could choose from _any_ girl in Middleton High and they would happily have him in return: Bonnie, Tara, Sarah, Crystal, Amy… And the _only_ one Ron wanted was Kim. He wasn't being greedy or selfish, why did it have to be so difficult?

Yes, Ron had his faults, but he knew he wasn't a bad guy. He wasn't the best pick of Middleton High, but he certainly wasn't the worst (Gil, Wally, Lamar… Ron involuntarily shivered). So what was it in him that Kim wasn't able to see? __

"Course I wouldn't, Kim. I'm just jesting ya."

Ron didn't know what he was feeling when he watched a wave of relief wash over Kim, "Thank-_you_, Ron. Now keep it on page ninety-three, ok?"

Ron obediently did as he was told just as they entered the halls of Middleton High. Finished, Kim folded up her notebook. "Done; thanks, Ron."

Snapping the book shut, Ron handed it back to Kim who stuffed it away in her backpack. "No prob, K.P.. I'm here to serve."

—–

Once inside the high school, they headed over to Kim's locker. Ron leaned against the locker next to hers as she recalled her locker combo and stored the books for after lunch away.

"This long weekend is going to be _so_ boring," Kim moaned as she sorted her books. "We've just conquered a lot of the regular villains lately, they'll need time to recoop or escape from jail. Again. I doubt there'll be anything big this weekend. We might have to do some small-time burglary in Spain, but nothing big."

"But that's ok," Ron shrugged, while allowing Rufus to climb up on his shoulder. "It means we can just relax for once."

"Do some extra homework?" Kim suggested.

Ron winced, "Not exactly what I had in mind."

Kim sighed, "I guess we'll just bum around Middleton. We could go to Tokyo or London for some shopping if we really wanted to… but I don't know if I ought to call in a favour for something personal."

"You did it for me when I wanted to visit the only Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho in Go City," Ron reminded her.

"True…" Kim mused, her mind still on sorting through her locker, "But that was special. Besides, if we hadn't gone, Team Go's powers might still belong to Avarius."

"But that was _after_ we went."

"That's my point," Kim replied.

"… Ok, you just confused me."

"Which was my real point behind the point."

"I- … O, never mind," Ron brooded. "Well, how about the time I wanted to go to France for more _Le Goop_, huh?"

"Same point as before, if we hadn't had gone, Señior Senior Sr. might still have all of Europe's electricity-"

"Aa-aa-aaa," Ron waved a cocky finger at her, "Wade would have picked that up on his own and alerted us _in_ Middleton. So no more 'points behind the points' for you, lady."

Kim clicked her tongue and Ron grinned triumphantly, he'd pulled one over her for a change. "Ok, fine. I went to France because… because you were annoying and wouldn't shut-up until we went."

"Which is _my_ point. It meant you wanted to go for that reason alone."

"I wouldn't say 'want', I'd say 'obligation'."

"Sure, K.P." Ron replied sarcastically, "I understand eeevverryything."

Kim glared at Ron again, but this time, her lips twitched into a smile.

Ron watched Kim continue to diligently print out some homework, he suddenly had an idea. Trying to sound nonchalant with his hands in his pockets, Ron proposed an idea: "Kim, wanna do something this weekend? Maybe hit a movie or go to the mall in the Tri-city area?"

"H'mm?" Kim asked, her head in her locker. "Ugh, what is this?" Kim pulled out and old Bueno Nacho bag, "I'm too afraid to look inside…"

"Aa." Ron peered over at the bag, "O, that's probably mine."

"Who else's could it be?" Kim grunted, and threw it into the nearest trash can. "Ron, you gotta stop using my locker for your junk, ok?" Then she mumbled, "You might kill the computer…"

"Where else can I store it?" Ron shrugged.

"Lemme think on that, h'mm…" Kim tapped her chin in mock thought, "Gee, maybe _your_ locker."

"Can't," Ron shrugged, "It's full."

Kim heaved a sigh, "So, what where you saying?" She stored a notebook into her bag, "Something about this weekend..?"

"Yea, I- O…"

"What was that, Ron? Didn't catch that…" she mumbled absent-mindedly. She stooped down to pick up her backpack when she realised a shadow was being cast over her. She whipped around expecting Mr Barkin, but it wasn't! Her heart fluttered and she had to keep her mouth tightly shut to stop herself from letting out a wail.

It was the glorious form of Josh Mankey. He stood in front of her with that subtle cool calm of his that made Kim's adrenaline rush and her cheeks burn.

"Hey," he said.

"Um, Hi!" Kim smiled nervously back, "Uh, what's up?"

"Just dropping by to say hi, better get to class soon though."

"Yea, me too," Kim giggled then realised she probably sounded like a dorky fan girl, so she covered her mouth, blushing.

"Cool. I was, uh, just wondering-" His eyes kept flickering over to something on her left, making him stutter in his sentence.

Irritated, Kim turned her head to see who or what could be causing _Josh Mankey_ to feel uncomfortable, and right when he was talking to _her_ too!

It was Ron.

She had completely forgotten he was still there in just that short amount of time, not even a minute. He was still standing, leaning against the lockers with Rufus, looking back at Josh. Couldn't he just go away? _He's totally interrupting my conversation with Josh._

Seeing Kim finally react to his presence, Ron closed his eyes, "Don't mind me, I'm just standing… where I was before… on public property… waiting for my _friend_ to go off to class. With me. That's all. Carry on."

Kim blushed and turned back to Josh. "Aa, don't mind him, he's just… waiting for me…"

"Exactly what I said." Ron called from behind her back. Kim blushed some more, why did Ron have to humiliate her in front of Josh? He probably wasn't meaning too… Too bad she missed the cold tone in his voice.

"It's ok," Josh smiled that charismatic smile of his. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to do something on Friday? Maybe go to the mall?"

"O!" Kim held her hands and tried to sort through her rushing thoughts.

"If you don't want too, that's fi-"

"No! I-I mean yes… I want to go, that'd be great!" Kim held to put all constraints on herself to stop from bouncing madly off the walls.

"Great," Josh continued to smile at her, it made her want to melt. "I'll come around at 2.00, sound good?"

"Definitely; see you then!" Kim called after him as he walked off towards chem. class.

After he was gone, Kim exploded; she whipped around at Ron, "WOW! Ron, he just asked me on a date! _Another_ date! Isn't that great?! Isn't that-" she squealed in a high pitch tone, sticking her head into her locker to muffle her screams as Ron observed, expressionless.

"He is _so_ hot." Kim gasped as she pulled her head out and leaned against the locker after she shut it beside Ron. "Looks like this long weekend won't be wasted after all, huh?"

She didn't notice the long pause before Ron answered; she was too busy fanning herself with her hand and thinking about all the possibilities with Josh the next day, Friday. "Ya, I guess not… Not like you would have anything better to do, right?"

"Right!" Kim jumped up and clapped her hands, "_Nothing_ could be better than a date with Josh Mankey! _Nothing_!"

—–

Classes had gone by pretty much as usual. Ron had drifted off to sleep in math class, only to be reawaken quite rudely by Miss Whisp (yes, their math teacher _again_). _She's got no class_, Ron thought grudgingly as he rubbed his sore head where the teacher and whacked a book over his head with to wake him. Rufus chattered his agreement.

Now that he was awake, he might as well turn his lazy attention to the teacher.

"Now as I was saying before Ronald interrupted us with his snores-"

"_I do _not_ snore_." Ron huffed.

"No," Kim agreed as the teacher carried on with the lesson. Sitting in the seat in front of him, she leaned back to whisper out of the corner of her mouth, "You just drool."

"Hey, with the dreams I have, how can one not?" Ron retorted smugly.

"Ron, that was _so_ TMI."

"Just telling it like it is!" Ron smirked.

Resuming with the lesson, it was the usual 'mathematical drivel' and homework was declared by the end of class, which turned out to be a more staggering amount than usual. But then that was to be expected, after all, it had to last over the long weekend. The bell soon rang for end of class, Kim and Ron made their way to Latin.

Kim looked right then left as she left the classroom. "Um, I think, I uh, left my textbook in my, uh, locker…" She told Ron, her mind clearly on some other topic.

"Nu-uh!' Ron shook his head and hooked arms with Kim, directing her towards the staircase, rather than one of the hallways she was obviously intending on going. "No more scenic routes for you, babe. I know where you're headed off to."

"But, Ron-" Kim insisted, looking over her shoulder.

"You can speak to Mister Makes-You-Late-for-Latin-Class at _Lunch_."

"No- it's ok, I won't be late this time… I just want to say 'hi' to Josh…"

Ron gave her a quelling look, "That's what you said the last two times and you know if you get one more strike against you, Mr B. will give you a detention."

"That's fine-"

They reached the staircase and Ron had to pull her up grievously as she kept turning her head to gaze longingly at 'Josh's Hallway'.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Ron clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "You're letting some _boy_ get the way of your school-life? Tsk, tsk."

Kim finally turned to look at Ron and shifted a sardonic eyebrow at him, "Great. You sound like my Dad." (She was finally walking up the staircase willingly, but Ron still didn't let go of her arm for a) while caught off guard, Kim might make a b-line to the Hallway; and b) Ron _really_ didn't want to let go of her.)

"Then the man has my respect." Ron beat his chest proudly with a fist.

Kim laughed and shook her head. She unhooked her arm, which Ron had no choice but to let her. "I guess you're right, I can always talk to him at lunch. Besides, I don't want to make him late for gym class…"

"There you go, a silver lining. You'll get to be all day with the dude on Friday anyway." Turning his head to the side, Ron faked a sob, "I dunno what I'll do with my life while you're with him…"

This made Kim laugh again, "I know a place where you're always welcome."

"Your house?"

Kim laughed again, it was such a pleasant sound to Ron's ears, especially when it was _he_ who made her laugh. To Ron, it felt as though it was becoming more difficult to achieve lately, well, since Kim's crush on Mankey, anyway. "Aa, true; you, like, what? Spend ninety percent of your life at my place?"

Ron pondered this in a joking matter, "Actually, only eighty, about ten percent at Bueno Nacho, five percent at school and another five at my house. But you were very close, I give you an 'A' for effort."

"And what about all the times on missions and travelling?"

"Those are nonessential."

Kim shook her head, smiling, her auburn hair waved from side to side, grazing Ron's neck (which he was more than well aware of). "Back to the main topic, thank-you, I was talking about Bueno Nacho. It's like your _Cheers_ or something."

Ron grinned at her, "It's where I get my food fix. But how fun can it be to gorge without you?"

"You mean me making gross and truly disturbed faces at your eating skills?"

"Hey," Ron held up his hands as they arrived on the second floor and headed on time to Latin class, "I'm not _that_ bad. I've got class."

"Riiight," Kim rolled her eyes, "Like the time when we were in France-"

"Huh?"

"And we saved that millionaire restaurant owner from his five-star restaurant from burning down-"

"-And he invited us as a sign of gratitude to his Gala Opening-"

"Kim," Ron warned, "Don't start this up again-"

"-And while you were eating like a wild animal-"

"I was _so_ not!"

"-You sent your fork flying into the air-"

"It slipped, I swear!"

"-It poked a waiter in the eye-"

"He tripped! On the, er, floor…"

"-And he fell backwards, the tray he was carrying flew into the air-"

"Kim, I was there. I already know what happened, I don't need a reminder."

"-The tray landed on this customers face, his cigarette flew-"

"It was his fault, he... uh… shouldn't have been sitting there!"

"-and landed on the floor, thankfully."

"The End." Ron huffed, "Now can we _please_ just go to class without any of your fabrications?"

"But _then_, as you continued to eat wildly, you cast the crab leg you were eating over your shoulder carelessly."

"I thought there was a garbage can behind me..."

"And _that_, knocked over someone's _Bacadi__ 151…_"

"We shouldn't have gone to a restaurant that allows liquor, that's all I'm saying."

"…Which landed on the fallen cigarette…"

"Didn't we tell that dude smoking can kill?"

"… From _there_ the entire place went up in flames."

"Electrical problems, he should have sued the electricians!"

"Ron!" Kim announced as they entered Latin class, "You're lucky Roberto didn't sue _you_. I can't believe I was so happy our translator fainted from the smoke so we couldn't understand all the things Roberto was shouting at us in French…"

"Poor Antoine…"

That was a horrendous event Ron _never_ wanted to live through again. The humiliation! Not just on himself, but poor Kim had been blamed as well, even if that thing had been all _his_ fault… well… him and the electricians.

Kim and Ron took their seats together near the back of the class and brought out their Latin textbooks just in time for the bell to let out its final ring, signalling all students should be in their designated classrooms. It was at that moment Mr Barkin strolled in, his large, muscular arms held behind his back, wearing, as usual, his (rather drab, Kim had told Ron) brown suit.

"ALRIGHT, PEOPLE!" Mr Barkin barked to the class, instantly snagging their attentions, causing a few students to jump in their seats. He glared into the sea of eyes clearly showing their trepidation, "Your regular Latin teacher had a terrible accident. She was line dancing at the Crooked D Bar, thus leading to a series of unfortunate events (I daren't disclose). She is now visiting her chiropractor five times a day."

The class winced.

"So," Mr Barkin clapped his massive hands together, "Let's commence, shall we? Homework. I want it on my desk in threetwoone_NOW_."

There was no dallying. As one, the class responded effectively, starting with the back-row, they'd pass their papers to the person in front of them, eventually the people in the first row would place them on the teacher's desk. With every package that was sent to the desk, Mr Barkin would eye the student with a death-glare that could break ice.

"Hold it!" The class snapped to attention once more. Mr Barkin sniffed the air, letting a hand scan above the five rows of papers on his desk; his hand waved over the papers back and forth much like a scanner reading information. Then—

"Aha!" Mr Barkin cried, he scooped up a pile of papers and looked straight into the row that handed them in, each student gulping, fearing for their lives. With one flick of his wrist, Mr Barkin flipped through the papers to find…

"Stoppable!"

The students turned their heads as one to stare at Ron.

"Your homework." He glared. "It's not in here."

Ron squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, "Aa… no, really? Gee, uh, wonder how that could have happened…" __

"Stoppable. You didn't do your homework last night."

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?"

Mr Barkin pushed himself out of his seat and strolled to the front of his desk, "You will be so much hotter. In detention. After school."

"But, Mr B.! It's Thursday, no school to-morrow, you can't honestly-"

"I can. And I will." Mr Barkin hissed, making himself quite clear.

Ron gulped nervously, shrinking into his seat.

Latin class was indeed proving go as it routinely went.

"Now pull out your notebooks, you will now commence in taking notes.," Mr Barkin ordered. He strolled over to the lights and turned them off, he switched on the over-head projector. Pulling out a felt pen, he gave the class one last glare to make sure everyone had their notebooks out.

The notes went on and on for both Kim and Ron, never seeming to cease.

_It's like that roll is endless…_ Kim groaned. She looked down at her notes and began to write some more until… _Damn! _Kim swore. The lead in her pencil broke; she brought it to her face and began to click the pencil to push more lead out, only there wasn't anymore lead.

"_Psst__, Ron_," Kim whispered over Mister Barkin's monotone voice going on about Latin grammar. "I'm out of lead, got any more?"

"Ya," he whispered back, "In my bag." He pushed his bag to her with his shoe.

"Thanks," she reached down, still trying to keep an eye on Mister Barkin, hoping to go unnoticed. She reached into his bag, she pushed his textbooks aside, the blue, green and grey ones until she found his pencil case way at the back. Once she refilled on lead, she continued with Mr B's notes.

And that was about the most exciting thing that happened in that class.

Soon enough (but not soon enough for Ron), the bell rang, not just for the end of Latin class, but for the class after, signalling Lunch time. Kim and Ron were next exiting English class together when Kim decided to make an unexpected detour. Although Ron had no doubt in his mind to where Kim was headed too; with an exasperated sigh, he watched as she broke free from his stride and meandered in the direction of Josh's Hallway.

_I dunno how long I can put with this,_ he grumbled in his thoughts as Rufus sat cheerfully on his shoulder surveying the countless students in the hall. _This crush is lasting longer than the one on Walter Nelson. (_Ron almosthad himself a heart attack when he heard about the famed braces-lock.)_ How long do I have to wait before he becomes yesterdays news? God, please: Make Mankey get hit by a car. Or better yet! Let him be torn limb from limb by a wild and blood-thirsty tiger that's been trapped in a cage for five years and poked mercilessly by a stick. That'd get him good… and ruin the pretty-boy face of his in the process!_

Before long, Ron arrived at the school cafeteria, still brooding about different ways he'd enjoy seeing Josh Mankey die. _Could push him off a cliff into a pit of rabid monkeys and unusually savage water buffalo…maybe toss in a petulant snake of angst too…_

"Hey, Ron!" A musical voice called out, calling forth his mind to reality.

Ron looked up from his thoughts towards the direction of the voice and called, "Hey, Monique." Making his way through the student body, he arrived at Monique's otherwise empty table and seated himself down.

Already she sat there with her tray of food; picking up a carrot and taking a crunch, she said, "So where's Kim? Don't tell me she got struck down by three-strikes Barkin?"

"Naw," Ron shrugged, pulling off his backpack, "She managed to do her homework on the way to school."

"That's good," Monique winced, "I was talking to her last night. She barely made it past 'hello' on the phone before passing out. Where'd you guys go anyway? Africa?"

"No, but close. Bulgaria; an ambassador's son was targeted on some wacko's death list. The mission took longer than we guessed, turns out that death squad was pretty darn serious what with their machine guns and kamikaze sword wielders."

Monique eyed him precariously, "Sounds like fun. I notice your bangs are sorter."

"Like I said, kamikaze sword wielders; this one dude had about seven swords at once… don't ask."

Monique still eyed him warily, "I won't." She shook off the thoughts with a quick shake of her head. Picking up her spoon, she continued with the conversation. "So you never answered my question: where's Kim?"

Instantly, Monique caught Ron's uncomfortable expression, she watched as he squirmed and appeared rather diffident, something that normally wasn't seen in Ron. These symptoms could only conclude to one thing…

"Josh Mankey, am I right?"

At the mention of the name, Ron abruptly lifted his head up, as if he'd forgotten where he was or who he was talking too. "Huh?"

"Josh Mankey," Monique shook her head and smiled, "Is that where Kim's going?"

"What?"

"Aha, lemme rephrase that- Kim went down-"

Ron looked alarumed, "She what?!"

"You didn't let me finish my sentence, geez, Ron! You sure are jumpy to-day. I'm asking you if Kim went to go visit Josh Mankey at his locker."

"I guess," Ron shrugged, he craned his neck, looking in the direction of the cafeteria line-up. "I- uh, I think I'll go get myself some lunch. I'll be back."

Monique shook her head again, "Alright. But you don't fool me," she muttered to herself as he made his way to the line-up for lunch. Monique looked down at Rufus, "Does he fool you too?"

Rufus stood on his hindquarters, a confused look in his little rodent eyes.

"Didn't think so. That boy's is about as easy to read as-"

"What boy?"

Monique nearly jumped out of her seat from shock. She grabbed her heart, "Girl, don't do that. Save that sneaky action for your espionage activity, ok? You could give a normal, average chick like myself an early heart retirement!"

Kim laughed and swung herself into the seat Ron had been previously sitting in. Apparently, Kim forgot her question for she next spoke: "So, what's up with you? I thought Ron might meet me here…"

"You must be losing your touch," Monique hid a giggle behind her hand, "He's there." (She pointed to Ron in the line-up), "Getting himself some lunch. Maybe you should join him?"

"No, I'm fine," Kim's amused expression changed drastically to a dreamy state, "I already had mine…"

Monique almost hacked up her potatoes. "Kim… Lemme give you a warning- don't you _dare_ say something like that around Ron." She reflected to the previous conversation with Kim's friend, she'd probably send Ron into a coma with a sentence like that, especially when he knew where she had just been…

Kim laughed, "Sorry, Monique. I was talking with Josh" (another dreamy look), "And he handed me his _granola _bar! I could have _melted_!!" She clasped her cheeks in her hands and sighed fancifully.

"And you ate it?"

"Sure! Don't tell me you think it'd be poison!"

"No," Monique replied dryly, but there was a quirk in the corner of her mouth, "I just thought you might want to emboss it gold and hang it above your ceiling over your bed so you can gaze at it longingly every night before you sleep."

Kim immediately blushed a deep crimson and elbowed Monique, purely embarrassed "Monique!!"

The two girls, laughed, "Look-" Monique tried to say through her laughter, "You sure you don't want to me to ask Ron to get and extra tray for you?"

Kim waved her hand, declining. "No thanks. I could _live_ off granola bars from now on…" Another sigh.

"Girl, you are _so_ infatuated."

"We're meant to be…"

"Just because he has good hair? _Hirotaka_ had hair spiffier than him, does that mean that the two of you are dynamite? O- and may I remind you he choose _Bonnie_ over either one of us? His standards could not have been that high."

"Ugh," Kim pulled away and stuck out her tongue with distaste, "Hirotaka was a mistake, even if he _did_ have the hottest hair I have _ever_ come across in my entire life and probably ever will."

"Ditto!" Monique laughed into her hands. "But really, Kim; What do you see in Josh Mankey? He's that jock that everyone likes, you so don't look like a sheep to me."

"I'm not!" Kim protested, now leaning forward in her seat and hanging onto the plastic table. "Josh isn't even a jock! He's an _artist_; now Brick Flagg? _He's_ a dumb jock. What's so great about Josh Mankey? He's suave, he's funny, he's sweet, he's _always_ there-"

Monique coughed into her fist "_coughwhat little you see of himcough_"

Kim glared at her but continued on with her list nonetheless, "He's good-looking and kind and he _knows_ how to treat a lady-"

"Hey, Kim!" At that moment, Ron bounded over to the table, his lunch tray in his hands, "Check this out-" he put some peas into his cup of water and blew a deep breath into the straw. The water bubbled and the peas shot out of the cup and squashed into the ceiling, where they stayed. "Booyah!" Ron declared, buoyantly.

Blank stares followed from both Kim and Monique, Ron didn't notice, he bowed elegantly at Rufus' cheers and encores.

"Unlike, _some_ boys I could mention…" Kim muttered to out of the side of her mouth to Monique who just smiled like a cat who knew something no-one else did.

"So what's up?" Ron asked, his mouth a huge grin. More like the Ron Monique knew, she supposed the time in the lunch line-up gave him the time to reform his mask for Kim's arrival. And how well Ron wore that mask too, Monique noted.

Kim rested a cheek in her hand, picking at a few peas from Ron's tray. "Just talking about-"

But Monique identified that dreamy look on her friend's face, _and_ the sudden change on Ron's, who must have also recognised Kim's dreamy state for only one thing. So she quickly interrupted Kim, "-Stuff. Just stuff." Kim gave her a curious look, Monique looked back at her anxiously. The last thing she wanted was an oblivious Kim and a depressed Ron on her hands to deal with. Sometimes, she felt as if she was the only one who was aware of _anything_ about the two friends. "_Girl_ stuff," Monique nodded knowingly.

Ron's curious, and seemingly upset look instantly reverted to its regular cheerful grin, "Which is a topic I'd rather stay out of!"

"Just doing the public a favour," Monique winked. She picked at her lunch some more, "So, there's a long weekend coming up, you guys have any plans? Maybe we could hit Club Banana-" Monique picked up those 'uncomfortable' vibes again, she wondered how on Earth her question could have related to Josh Mankey until Kim eagerly responded.

"Oh _MY_ gosh, Monique, I totally forgot to tell you!" Kim held up her hands, a wild look in her eyes, "Josh Mankey invited me on _another_ date again on Friday!! I think he really likes me! I'm _so_ psyched! Sorry Monique, Friday is a day reserved for Josh _only_." She smiled contemptuously, closing her eyes, lost in her dreams.

Monique tried to steal a glance at Ron, there he was, silent again… But surprisingly, he snapped out of it quicker than she'd anticipated. "Well, let's be thankful it's a _long_ weekend. So we can still have _three_ days together!"

Monique had a sneaking suspicion that 'together' was directed towards 'Kim' and not 'Monique and Kim'. Monique grinned slyly.

"I guess," Kim stirred Ron's drink with his straw absent-mindedly, "But nothing this weekend can compare to my time with Josh on Friday."

Ron smirked, and tossed his head, his bangs swaying with the sudden movement. "I know the exact feeling. Just like nothing could compare to the time I was attacked by Bobo the Chimp…"

"Ron!!" Kim squealed, standing up, her cheeks flushing pink all over again. All Ron, Monique and Rufus could do was laugh their heads off.

—–

_Brriiingggg___

After more conversations with joyous laughter, the bell sounded off and groans here and there could be heard from students in the caf.

"I'll see you guys in History; in last period, ok?" Monique pushed herself from her seat and carried her tray to the stacks.

"Alright," Kim nodded and Ron packed away his own tray. Kim and Ron waved their good-byes to Monique as they walked out of the cafeteria along with the rest of the students slowly marching as one out of the doors.

"Hey, KP," Ron started slowly, "Mind if I meet you up in class? I, uh, forgot my chem. textbook in my locker."

"Tchach, Ron!" Kim rolled her eyes, "You were _supposed_ to have picked them up _at_ Lunch. Which is now over. Look, we can just share mine, we sit together anyway." Kim grabbed onto Ron's shirt to pull him forward, but he restrained.

"N-no," Ron stuttered, his eyes darting nervously, "I might spill something on yours… look, it's no big, I'll just catch up with you before the last bell rings, ok?"

"Don't be late!" Kim called after him as he ran down the nearest hall. She sighed at Ron's retreating back which soon became lost in the hustle of students. To Kim, it seemed like Ron was constantly forgetting to pick up his textbooks for the after lunch classes. She shook her head at her friend's forgetfulness, she'd have to remind him next time.

—–

Truthful to his word, Ron made it back in time before the last bell; as soon as he sat down, the bell went off. Kim gave Ron a 'just-in-time' look followed by a heavy sigh through the nose. He unzipped his backpack and pulled out his green chemistry textbook.

Kim heard a sound.

"Hey! You have mintos?"

"What?" Ron asked, sucking on his mint.

Kim launched herself on her stool, attempting to pry open Ron's mouth, "You have mints?!"

"Ya…" Ron tried to respond and release himself from Kim's physical inquisition.

She sat with her hands on her hips, glaring at Ron, "And what did our Kindergarten teacher say about sharing?"

"Ugh, next time, just ask if you want one before you pull a full out assault, ok?" Ron brought out the package of mints in their store-bought wrapper from his bag and dumped one into Kim's open palm.

"Please and thank-you," she smiled sweetly back.

Fifth period went as blandly as usual, with no more yawns than usual. Before they knew it, it was the last period of the day, where they met up again with Monique; that class was equally as dull and as equally monotonous in its routine. The minutes seemed to turn into hours during the last few moments of class before the bell rang for the end of school. But indeed it came and when it did, the class flooded out of the room, eager for the long weekend ahead of them.

"Hey, Kim-" Ron asked his friend as they side-stepped the sudden rush of students, "Will you wait for me after detention?"

"Sure, Ron. If I'm not in the gym, I'll be hanging at my locker doing homework. Don't take too long, ok?" She smiled at him and waved him off.

Ron, for some reason, felt solaced inside, "Thanks, Kim, see ya!"

"Don't cause trouble!" she called behind him.

"Ok, I'll just stick to throwing spit-balls at Mr Barkin's head when he's not looking."

The last he could hear of her was her sweet-sounding laughter before he was pushed through the hustle of the students and clamoured off to D-Hall.

—–

Kim smiled to herself as she watched Ron's blonde hair become lost in the crowd. She could just make out the top as the sun glowing through the picture window at the end of the hall caught his hair, radiating a brilliant golden yellow.

Kim made her way down the stairs, thinking to herself. _If only he'd just do his homework like everyone else… I wonder why he chooses not to? He knows if he needs help, he can always come to me. Ron could skip this whole D-Hall mess if he did. At least _I_ go to D-Hall because of unfairness on Mister Barkin's part. Just because I'm late three times a month… pheh!_

Arriving at her locker, she methodically spun the dial of her locker combo. Stashing her books inside, she pulled out her pom-poms and cheerleading uniform. Practice was going to be short to-day, just for the sake of the long-weekend. At least this practice was now promised to go smoothly since Ron wouldn't be there as the Mad Dog mascot… even if his antics _were_ a bit comical. But she didn't want it to show, Bonnie would glare and Ron might carry on beyond funny…

"Hey, _K._"

_Speak of the devil_, Kim glowered. She spun around, slamming her locker shut, "Hey_, B.."_

"Think you'll be ready for practice, to-day, Kimmie?" Bonnie sneered, looking, as always, through those slit eyes.

"Why don't you just concentrate on yourself, _Bonnie_," Kim glared back, "You certainly need the attention with _your_ lousy routine."

Bonnie looked startled then stomped off with a growl towards the gym, a sore look on her face.

Kim watched her, triumphant in the last laugh. She decided to hang at her locker a little longer to allow some space between her and Bonnie before she caught up in the change rooms. While she did so, she opened her locker again, checking to see if she accidentally forgot something.

Opening her locker, she did a quick shuffle search of the items. About to close the locker, the pictures tapped to her metal door caught her eye. There were the mug shots of Shego and Drakken, of course, but there was another one; one of her and Ron. She smiled.

It had been taken that summer on a vacation to the beach with the family and Ron. In the photo, Kim was wearing a purple bikini top, water-proof shorts and baseball cap. She had been trying to pose for the camera as she waded in the sparkling warm water all aglow, allowing the water to flow through her hands, glittering a bright white in the summer heat.

Just _looking_ at the photo brought back an intense longing for the summer days. Then there was Ron, they were the only two in the photo (Rufus, in his swimming ball hadn't quite made it into the picture). He stood, bending a little forward just to Kim's left in the photo wearing blue swimming trunks and a soaking wet tank-top that clung to him as he tried to playfully splash Kim with the water. His head was in Kim's direction, a huge grin of pure delight plastered across his face, his eyes smiling too as he gazed at her.

Kim took in a reminiscent breath, recalling that day once more. It had been the most enjoyable time she'd had that summer and who better to share it with than with her family... and Ron?

Her Mother had taken the photograph right before she'd shriek as a blast of water would hit her squarely in the back, shot from the water guns of Jim and Tim. She had almost dropped the camera into the water. Kim was glad she hadn't, she liked this photo; it brought so much to Kim. Perhaps on more levels than even she herself knew.

Reality came back in a flash to Kim, checking her watch, she'd wasted enough time remembering the past. Shutting her locker, she picked up her duffle bag and made way to the gym.

Kim was all done changing, now donning her purple, red and yellow school colours. She gave her skirt a little _swish_ in the mirror of the girls changing room in the gym, checking herself over once more before she left the change rooms to catch-up with the rest of the cheerleaders. Grabbing her yellow pom-poms, she dashed out the door.

All seven of the girls were there, talking amongst themselves, waiting for their captain: Kim.

"So what routine, will it be to-day, Kim?" Bonnie mocked lazily, standing in her bad posture.

"Same as yesterdays, _Bonnie_," she scorned right back at her rival. To the rest of the girls, she clapped her hands, announcing to all: "Alright girls, let's do the Dog House Pyramid Five, ok? Get into position!"

They nodded their heads and took their usual positions, Bonnie giving her a last glare before taking hers. _At least the rest of them aren't as difficult as Bonnie is…_

Kim walked over to the side where the boom-box sat on one of the bleachers, when one of the girls walked up to Kim.

Startled, Kim turned to see Tara, the light blonde girl with wavy hair and bright-blue eyes, "Kim," she squealed, "Are you sure we should go with D-House Five? The girls were talking about using the second one we practiced. We feel like we know it better… and…we just can't keep changing routines all the time." Tara bit her tongue, "We have to stick and practice with one, after all, the competition-"

"Are next month, I _know_," Kim completed Tara's sentence. "It was Bonnie who suggested the second one, right?"

Tara looked like she didn't want to be the one to answer that question.

"Thought so," Kim curled her lip, dryly. "Don't worry, D-House Five is the one that will win the judges over for _sure_. And we _want_ to win, don't we?"

Tara shifted nervously, perhaps this was a trick question. "Of course, Kim, but Bonnie-"

"Doesn't know what she's talking about!" Kim snorted. "The judges _love_ the flips we'll be doing, trust me. This is the one that will bring home the championship for sure." Tara still looked a little uneasy, "Practice makes perfect, Tara!"

"But nobody's perfect!"

Kim growled. Ok, she took back that sentence about Bonnie being the only troublesome one. But, unlike Bonnie, Tara meant well. "We just need to practice some more, and we have enough time. So not the drama! Now let's get started, ok? I want to have my weekend _to-day_."

"Alright, Kim."

Kim turned to play the track number when she realised Tara hadn't moved. "Uhh, Tara? Could you get into position, please?"

"Right. Uh…" Tara looked a little suspicious to Kim, the way she shifted anxiously in her stance. Kim tapped her foot in annoyance. "Where's Ron?" Tara finally asked.

Kim blinked, rather shocked by the question, "The Mad Dog had to take a stroll to D-Hall, he probably won't make it to practice to-day, but we can do without him."

"Aa, ok." Tara nodded, looked about herself, still standing.

"Tara?" Kim asked, "Position? Please? We want to go home to-day."

"Right!" Tara blushed and ran off to her point.

"Are we going to do this to-day?" Bonnie called obnoxiously from her own point, reading Kim's own mind.

"Just hang on, Bonnie…" Kim called, finally being able to click on track number one, she ran to her own point, her hands and pom-poms folded behind her back.

The music began to play, the beat loud and rhythmic. Kim counted time in her head, relying on the other girls that they were doing the same. Soon the intro was over and the music dove into the opening.

As routine went, Kim being head cheerleader stayed in her stance while she heard the other girls beginning to move around. _That sound should be Marcella and __Crystal__… do the flip…_ she heard their sneakers squeak on the shinny gym floor… _up…_ She heard their movements in the air and knew they landed gracefully. Bonnie and Liz were supposed to be doing their thing now and the music… the singer began for the first time and that was Kim's cue.

She lifted her head, a wide smile on her face, spread her arms and began dancing in-tune to the music. In the middle, she danced, swaying her body from left to right, swinging her arms and leapt for a split. Behind her open smile was a series of thoughts, listening for the cues in the music and the sounds of the other cheerleaders doing their own thing, making sure they weren't making any mistakes.

The routine went on, Kim joined the rest of the group and they synchronized their moves as one. As that part of their dance came to a close, the two end girls, Marcella and Crystal again, broke off, soon followed by the pair Tara and Sarah… then the other pairs… and then Kim and Hope. They did a cartwheel past each other then the rest did the same with their pairs.

Kim came forward again, shaking her body to the rhythm, everything seeming to be on cue. _Hey, we might get this down pat well before the cheer-offs after all!_ Kim thought exuberantly, her body beginning to heat up from the continuous bouncing around.

The music was coming to a close and Kim was about to take her last break-off from the group before she rejoined them at the top of their pyramid for the finale when… when Bonnie leapt from her own position with a now startled Liz and bounded to where Kim was supposed to land, _in point_ and began doing _Kim's_ dance routines.

Well, Kim wasn't going to stand for _that_. "Everybody, stop!" Kim hollered, succeeding in grabbing everyone's attentions. "Bonnie," she addressed, "_What_ do you think you're doing?!"

"Kim!" Bonnie shook her finger and scolded her mockingly, "How could you break up a perfect run like that? Everything was finally going right… for a change."

"Why?" Kim drawled, crossing her arms, "Because _you_ stole point?"

"I'm glad you finally admit the squad does better with me on point," Bonnie smirked.

Kim fumed. You could literally see steam foaming from her forehead. She half-expected Ron to break in, telling her to calm down, but he didn't. _That's right, he's not here…_

"Alright, everyone," Kim called to a confused cheer squad, "Thanks to Bonnie, we're going to start over again from the top. That was a great run though; everyone, try to pick up a little more speed during the second chorus, ok? Everyone to your points!" As the girls walked off again, Kim snapped her head to Bonnie, "Including you. At your position. _Waaay_ over there."

Bonnie sniffed rudely, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she went. Kim started the track over again, resuming her head point, again counting the rhythm to her opening cue. So they started over again, which ended up actually being a little sloppier in the beginning than before, but they did pick up speed near the end as planned.

The song came to a close once more, and this time Bonnie remained in her position, but glared at Kim every time they passed each other. They ended the routine better than they had began it, with Kim making a backwards leap into the air and landing swiftly at the stop of the pyramid with Sarah and Bonnie posing on either side of the pyramid.

"GO, MAD DOGS!" The squad cried with one voice as Kim shot a victorious raised hand into the air.

Done. Kim bounded off the pyramid as the group unformed. "The ending was perfect!" Kim cried, happily, "But the beginning needs some improvement, let's run it through again, ok?"

Kim made her way over to the boom-box once again to restart the track number when the familiar _beep beep beep-beep_ resonated from her backpack. "Just a minute, girls…" Kim called over her back as she reached into her duffle bag.

She pulled out her Kimmunicator, the little device she used to converse with Wade, the ten-year old super-genius. Kim clicked the Kimmunicator on, "Hey, Wade! What's the sitch?"

"Hey, Kim," Wade greeted, taking a sip from his soda. He noticed her uniform. "Cheerleading practice?"

"Yea."

"Think you can cut?"

"Umm…" Kim pondered this, stealing a peak over her shoulder, particularly at Bonnie. She didn't want her to try and give the squad any new 'ideas' or try to steal _her_ point. "Depends… Is it crucial?"

"Scans picked up Drakken's new lair on an Eastern coast of South America."

Kim responded uneasily, "Well, he's not up to anything so-"

Wade shook his head, "That's the strange thing. I'm picking up _really_ strange energy signals from the new lair, unlike any I've ever scanned before; whatever he's building its something big, takes up a lot of energy and… is just really _strange_, for the lack of a better word. I thought you should check it out."

Kim sighed and looked over her shoulder again, Bonnie was watching her carefully. _Yea, you'd just like it for me to cut practice, wouldn't you?_ She focused back on Wade again, "Are we talking super creepy? Because this moment is rather… important…"

"I'm talking 'guy stalking you down a deserted street at midnight and every time you look over your shoulder you can't see him, even though you can still see his shadow' kind of strange. Really, Kim," Wade pressed, leaning forward in his seat. "I _really_ think this takes an urgent look at. Whatever is emitting those strange waves (that are _so_ high, I could just barely pick them up, mind you), is something drastic."

"Not a microwave?" Kim begged.

"Not a microwave." Wade shook his head.

Kim gave one last look over her shoulder longingly. "O… Alright. Set up a ride, I'll go get Ron."

"Sure thing, Kim. I'll think I can have an airplane pick you up in half an hour from now."

"Thanks, Wade." Kim clicked the Kimmunicator off and turned around to face the squad. "Sorry you guys, I gotta jet…"

Bonnie smirked and swanked forwards, "No problem, K. I can take care of _everything_ while you're gone."

"Not so fast, _Bonnie_," Kim retorted. "Practice is over for to-day. You can practice your individual moves over the weekend."

On that note, the squad dispersed quickly to the change rooms with cheerful cries of long weekend joy. Kim gave one last successful smirk at Bonnie before tossing her hair and marching off to the change rooms herself.


	2. Wishes Developing Reality

Author's Note:

Wow, you decided to come to instalment number two? Good on you! It gets more into the story and I like it better than the first, which is really just a set-up instalment;

I really enjoyed writing Drakken and Shego together, now I know how much fun it must be for the writer's of the show! I hope you enjoy this one --TTFN!

-A.KiNG!

* * *

Instalment 02 »» _Wishes Developing Reality _

If I can be with you forever on this long road

Staying neither too close nor too far away…

-Masami Okui, '_Ano__ Hi no Gogo'_

* * *

»» _A couple of days earlier…_

"Ugh! Shego!" Dr Drakken bawled, wavering back and forth as he scuttled out of his room and into the sitting room in his blue pyjamas and night cap.

Shego, Drakken's hired hench-woman, was up early in the morning in a plush seat and a cup of herbal tea on the stand beside her. When she heard the familiar yell, she turned around, her long black hair swirling around, but not before rolling her deep-green eyes. She wore her usual green and black tight-fitting jump-suit, which matched perfectly with her pale green skin and black hair.

_A bit earlier than usual, but here we go again anyway,_ Shego thought bitterly. Drakken was always rambling on about something, three guesses as to what it was about this time…

"Shego!" Drakken called out again, running up to his desk and slamming a fist down. "I've just had the best dream ever!"

His assistant stared at him with unusually round eyes. "Wait a minute," she snapped, the black lipstick gleaming in the light. "You're upset about having a _good_ dream? Something's… not quite right here."

"Word!" Drakked wailed, slumping down in his seat.

_Overly dramatic as usual_, Shego sighed out-loud, _Sometimes I wonder if the pay is good enough for all this…_

Silence. Drakken and Shego looked at each other.

"Aren't you going to ask what my dream was about?!"

Shego closed one eye, put down her _Villainess_ magazine and waved a bored hand, "Huh, no. Because then you'll carry on and on with run-on sentences, eventually coming to a point that is just plain _stupid_, _pointless_ or just non-existant. And oh-" She brought her hands up to her face in mock glee, "_Maybe_ we'll get a stupid take-over-the-world scheme out of it!"

Drakken sat up in a bolt and shouted excitedly. Shego groaned. "That's it, Shego!"

"Oh great, me and my big mouth…"

"Last night…"

"I thought I said I don't _want_ to hear you speak."

"Too bad, I need to hear myself talk. And it's in the contract." Drakken retorted.

"Since when?!"

"Check the fine print next time," Drakken smirked. He folded his tiny gloved hands together, hunching himself over the desk, a smile stretching from ear to the other plastered across his face.

_That look totally creeps me out…_ Shego winced.

Drakken raised his hands over his head, more over-dramatics and bellowed, "Last night I dreamt I had taken over the _world_!! Bwahahahahaha!"

"…"

Double blinking, Drakken was taken aback, "What?"

"So what?" Shego replied, "You have that dream _every_ night, what's the big deal this time? Why so upset anyway?"

"Because," Drakken elaborated. "I _do_ have that dream every night, and when I wake up," he sniffled, "I'm oh-so depressed to wake and find that it was nothing but a dream! Oh, my heart…" Drakken clutched his heart and wept.

"Ugh, grow_ up_." Shego pulled away, eyeing Drakken warily, about to lift up her magazine.

"But THIS time, it's _all_ going to change!" He pushed himself out of the chair, stretching his arms wide and bounded towards a white erase-board that he usually drafted his designs on.

"How so..?"

Drakken picked up a blue felt-pen and began to doodle on the board. Shego swaggered over, her hands on her hips; she leaned over Drakken's shoulder trying to spy what he was drawing out so frantically.

They were schematics of some kind for…

"_Another_ ray-gun?" Shego tossed her hair again, her interest waning. "How many times have we done one of those? Kim Possible and her buffoon always blow it up in the end; you've _got_ to stop installing a self-destruct button, seriously, you're just digging your own grave."

Drakken squinted at Shego over his hunched shoulders, "It's a union thing."

Shego sighed, "But it's _still_ a ray-gun, Doctor D, it's _not_ going to work. Why don't you just let me knock Kim Possible off while she's in bed and be done with things? _Then_ we'll do something about taking over the world, ok?"

"Not this time, Shego, because if this ray works…" He giggled to himself maliciously, "Kim Possible really won't be an issue because all my dreams _will_ come true, HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

_If only I'd known what I signed up for…_Shego shook her head as Drakken cackled away.

—–

After changing, not into her school clothes, but her mission clothes, Kim decided to hang by her locker to wait for Ron. She had checked her watch and judged that he wouldn't be long, so while she waited for his arrival, she decided to pack up her bag. She stuffed her cheerleading duffle bag into her backpack, something told her they'd be coming home late from this mission; the school would be closed for the weekend by time they came back.

_This_ time she was sure to lock her textbooks and notebooks into a water-proof ziplock bag. How many times had she been forced to buy new textbooks from the school because they were destroyed on missions? She was lucky she wasn't on the school supplies blacklist by now…

Cramming in her textbooks and notebooks, Kim checked the time on her watch, Ron should be back any time. She hoped Ron hadn't done anything to earn himself extra time in detention. If he had, she was going to have to pull him out somehow.

Footsteps padding closer alerted Kim, looking up, she saw, not Ron, but Tara walking up to her. She too had changed out of her cheerleading uniform. She walked up to Kim, smiling.

"Hey, Tara," Kim greeted, "What's the sitch?"

"Nothing much," Tara shrugged. She looked around herself as if looking for something that wasn't there.

Kim evaluated Tara in her gaze, what was up with this girl lately? To Kim, it felt like Tara wanted to say something, but was holding back. _Maybe it has to do with the cheer squad. Ugh, I hope she doesn't want to persist on the routine…_

"Sure there isn't anything I can help you with..?"

"What's your plan for the weekend?"

"Why?" Kim cautioned. She didn't really want to brag about her date with Josh in case Bonnie caught wind and decided to do something about it. Kim would rather have Bonnie find out on her own (or not at all).

"Well," Tara started, leaning against one of the lockers, her hands held behind her back, "I was thinking, why don't some of us hang out on the weekend and practice some of the moves? You said to practice on the weekend, right?"

Kim was taken aback but quickly brightened to this idea. "That's a great idea, Tara! Good thinking. Instead of us practicing individually, some of us could meet at my place to practice."

"Excellent!" Tara clapped her hands together like an innocent young school-girl (which she was!). "How about Marcella and Sarah?"

"Fine by me, just _not_ Bonnie."

Tara giggled, cupping her hands over her mouth as she did so. "Don't worry, Kim, I won't call Bonnie."

"Have you talked to Sarah and Marcella yet?" Kim inquired, slinging her back-pack over her shoulder and tugging down the bottom of her black mission sweater.

"N-no, but I can call them now on my cell if you want."

"If you want," Kim shrugged, "But it can wait until you get home. I can't stick around long, I have a mission to go on; I'm just hanging around for Ron."

Tara nodded slowly, allowing a few moments of silence to slide. "What day did you want to get together on? To-morrow?"

Kim shook her head, "Can't. I have a date, how about-"

"Y-you do? With who?" Tara leaned forward with her arms folded, her bright, round blue eyes blinked at Kim with intense curiosity.

"Uh, with Josh Mankey…" Kim replied warily. "Don't blab to Bonnie, ok?"

"O. Ok!" For some reason Kim could not explain, Tara looked relieved. "How about Saturday then, sound ok?"

"Saturday's great! You and the girls can swing by around noon, and bring your cheer-outfits too." Kim smiled, leaning against the locker also.

Tara smiled back at her with her eyes. "Um, is Ron going to be there?"

Kim laughed, reminiscing at the joke he had said earlier that day. "Probably, he does spend, what was it? About ninety-percent of his time at my place?" Kim laughed again.

"Actually, I think what I said was eighty percent." Kim leaned forward to look past Tara viewing Ron, who was ambling down the halls with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Ron, how'd D-Hall go?"

"Fair enough," Ron shrugged as he approached. "Junior was chewing on an eraser and started to choke. You should have seen it KP! Mr Barkin was totally doing the up-chuck manoeuvre!"

"You mean the _Heimlich _manoeuvre?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

Ron shrugged again indifferently, "Same thing." Then eyeing her outfit, he said, "What's going down? Where are we going now?"

"Save the world stuff as usual, I was talking to Tara before I thought I'd better haul you out of D-Hall."

"Wouldn't need it," Ron wiped his knuckles on his sleeve trying to look suave. Rufus wiggled his eyebrows on his shoulder. "Rufus and I have our 'ways'."

Kim gave him another look of estranged scepticism, "I'm sure you do." To Tara, she spoke: "So you'll phone Marcella and Sarah, ok?"

The light-blonde haired girl nodded slowly, she didn't appear too keen on talking all of a sudden.

Kim put a finger to her chin thoughtfully, "Maybe you should phone me to-night, so I know if Marcella and Sarah can come."

Tara nodded again.

"Hey-hey," Ron interrupted irritably, "What's all this? Something going down that I don't know about?"

"We're thinking of getting together on Saturday with some of the girls for cheerleading practice," Kim replied.

"Alright!" Ron exclaimed exhilaration, "The Mad Dog needs a little weekend romp!"

Tara giggled in cupped hands while Kim tsked, tossing her head to the side.

"Ron! I don't want you causing any trouble! If the Mad Dog comes, he _has_ to be leashed, alright? We need practice if we want to win the upcoming competition, your antics will _not_ help."

Ron swaggered his arms, "Calm _down_, Kimila, I'll be on my best behaviour; I _always_ am."

"_So_ not," The corner of Kim's mouth twitched, half between a smirk and a scowl. "Alright, enough chit-chat," Kim tossed Ron's back-pack at him that she had taken out of his locker (she knew his combination) which he aptly caught with a curious expression on his face. "Suit up in the boy's room, Ron, we need to hustle. The ride Wade has should be here soon, we've wasted enough time."

"Alright, alright, I'm a-hustling!" Ron tucked the back-pack under his arm, trotting off to the nearest guy's room.

Kim watched him go down the hall and swerve down another hall. When he was out of sight, she turned back to Tara who, for some reason, was still standing there. "Anything else?"

Tara blinked, at a moment's loss. "O! No, that's it I guess, I'll phone you to-night, Kim; see you on Saturday!"

"Bye!"

Tara scooted herself away from the lockers and back the way she came, probably in the direction of her own locker.

With no-one to talk to, Kim went back to leaning against the locker, blowing a few strands of red-hair from her face.

—–

Ron swung the door open and made haste into the wheel-chair stall where he'd have the ample room to change in. Hurriedly, he unzipped his backpack, locating his mission clothes in the back, he didn't want to make Kim wait if their ride if it had arrived.

Just as he was hitching his belt clasp together, after changing into his mission clothes, he heard noises coming from outside the stall.

The sounds of the bath-room door swinging open and then, "I'll be right back, give me some time to clean up!" Someone speaking from outside the washroom, Ron couldn't hear what he was saying, then laughter and: "Yea, ok!"

Ron stood very still, he recognised the voice. Silently, he and Rufus leaned against the stall door, peering through the crack on the side.

Josh Mankey.

He and Rufus exchanged looks.

Scooping up his back-pack and slinging it over his back, he casually waltzed out of the stall. "Hey, dude," Ron addressed Josh as Rufus scuttled down his arm and legs to reside in his pocket.

Josh looked over his shoulder, "Hey!"

Walking up to the sink, Ron watched Josh clean paint off a number of brushes. To the side on the counter was a stack plastic palettes, also covered in paint, all various colours. Josh's hands too were covered in paint, a red-ish colour mostly.

"Just cleaning some art supplies," Josh stated obviously. _I'm not _that_ dumb_, Ron grumbled. "We were doing some free-paint to-day, the real stuff is next week, after the long weekend, that's when we get the big term-end projects going."

"Cool." Ron nodded, trying to sound interested but wasn't and was also in a bit of a hurry.

"Hey, you're a close friend of Kim's right?" Josh asked.

Ron felt himself bristle and puff up, instinctively of course. "Duh, I've known Kim since _Pre-K_," he felt compulsory to state.

"That's great," Josh smiled.

Now Ron felt himself deflate, "Is it?" He'd been trying to sound intimidating and all 'back off-ish!' and certainly not to give an answer Josh wanted to hear.

"Yea, so you'd know her favourite colours then, right?"

"Yea."

Josh shook his head, still smiling as he thumbed the hairs on the brush apart to allow the water to flow and clean the hairs. "So, what are they?"

This was when Ron had a most devious idea, he was glad Rufus wasn't on his shoulder to act as a conscience. "You going to paint her something then?"

"I was thinking that. I thought it would be really nice to do something for her. As my class project. Think she'd like it?"

"I guuuess," Ron trailed off.

"Pardon?"

"Well," Ron shrugged, watching the paint swirl down the drain, "Kim's not a _huge_ art fan, you know? I drew her a picture back in Grade Four for V-day and it was in the trash by the following week. But no hard feelings, right?"

This was a complete lie. Ron had given Kim a package of jelly-worms for the Grade Four Valentine's Day. _They _hadn't ended up in the trash; no, they'd ended up in Ron's stomach. But Josh didn't need to know that.

Ron watched, inwardly pleased, as Josh looked dismayed. "O, I- I thought she liked art. She said she liked my mural in the park…"

"Duh," Ron acted casual, and faked a yawn, "She probably didn't want to seem rude. You're an artist, can't you tell when someone really digs your art or not?"

"Well, I _thought_ I had…"

"But dude, don't sweat it, she recognises hard work, even if it lurks in her least favourite places."

Josh didn't look all that relieved.

"I'll tell you her favourite colours anyway just in case you still decide to paint her something."

"Thanks…"

"She likes navy blue, black and dark green. And lots of browns"

"…" Josh stared blankly back at Ron, "Are you serious? I thought she liked pink… pink and light green. She wears it a lot…"

Ron shook his head, this was becoming _much_ too easy. "Because it's _in style_, she'll always wear what's in style, even if it's a colour she despises, like pink. Ya, I mean, I _know_ it's, eh, somewhat _shallow_, but that's Kim for ya."

"O, well, thanks…"

"No big, I gotta jet. Kim and_ I_ are going on another mission; I think she said something about Cancun..? Again. She's really _popular_ there too, now that I think hard on it, but she really does like going there. With me. A lot." Ron made sure to look at Josh right then and hold his gaze, as if to direct a subliminal message across. The message was successful. This was becoming too easy to pull off, Ron almost burst out laughing right then, but he had to hold it in.

He pushed himself away from the sink, "Nice talking with you; catch you later then, Mankey!"

Somewhat dishevelled, Josh inclined his head, "See ya later, Ron."

"And be sure to get those colours exactly right, she has a short fuse," Ron rubbed his arm as if he had an injury.

Josh's eyes widened, "Ok… then."

Ron left the washroom with a contented grin curling all across his face.

—–

"What took you so long?!" Kim exploded, immediately catching hold of Ron's sweater and dragging him all the way out of the front doors of Middleton High and towards an immensely grand aircraft. "They've been waiting for, like, five minutes!"

"Sorry, KP. But when you gotta go-"

"Ugh, save it for later Ron. No, save it for the _never_. Let's just go."

—–

High above the rich blue ocean, with waves crashing white against the jagged rocks, on top of a rocky cliff was a darkened, leviathan building. None of the lights were on, making it appear as if it were another part of the rock formation. Only the moon's beams gave away the windows as they hit and created a glowing glare across the gleaming glass. Foreboding was the only way to describe the building. The 'Haunted' signs in dripping, dried paint helped maintain the apprehensive theme.

Kim and Ron both stood at the bottom of the impressively enormous sight, gazing with heads tilted up, both of them speechless at the towering rocky escarpment that stretched into the night sky. A tall tower attached to the lair pierced the mystical full moon.

"Well," Kim stated, breaking the intense silence, "Better get to it, huh?" She strode forwards to the base of the mountain. Ron stood still for a few minutes, watching her before he jogged to catch up; the sight was so captivating, so nerve-racking too.

"How are we gonna get up there?" Ron asked, eyeing the rock doubtfully.

"Shoot, you're right!"

"Huh?"

Kim turned to Ron, speaking in distress, "I don't have our suction-climbers to climb up the mountain!" Kim groaned and turned back to the rock, sighing, "I left them at home… I've _got_ to keep an extra pair for the both of us at school."

"So where does that leave us?"

Kim tossed her hair, irritated at her own folly, "What else? We'll have to climb it freestyle."

"Fuuuun," Ron replied sarcastically. He walked up to the rock to and gripped the rock in his two hands. "Even if we did have the suction-climbers, I doubt they'd be of any good to us."

Taking a closer look at the rock, Kim nodded her agreement. "You're right, the surface is too bumpy and uneven, they could never find a place to stick."

"Ew… and the rocks are slimy…"

Kim wiped her finger on the rock. "No, just _wet_; must have been raining here earlier."

Ron lifted his heads to the sky, "And it seems it will again." He pointed to the mass of darkened clouds in the sky.

Rufus chattered nervously on his shoulder, "Water, yuck!"

"Then we better get up there before it starts to rain again."

With a firm grip on the rock, Kim hauled herself up with upper body strength then placed her feet in two crevices. Looking up, she reached for another small precipice to grasp and eventually began to work her way up. She could feel the rubber on the bottom of her shoe sliding dangerously on the wet rock but she tried hard to overcome it. The material of her gloves began to slip on the rock too. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea after all.

Kim let out a grunt as she tried to heave herself upwards again, fighting against the wet rock which was becoming more persistent against her climb. Finally, Kim misjudged her foot's steadiness and when she lifted her hand for some rock, her foot skidded and although she scrambled to stop her fall, it was too late.

She let out a little wail as she fell. She crashed into something behind her that made a grunted 'oof!' sound, her and the something continued to fall until they both hit the sandy ground which, thankfully, wasn't that far down.

Kim sat up, blinking away the shock to her system. She didn't feel like she was sitting on the sand. "Ron," she blinked again, still stunned, "Something broke my fall..."

"Yea, I know."

Suddenly Kim was pushed forwards and landed on the sand on her hands and knees. Turning her head around, she saw Ron on his back trying to push himself up.

"You could have told me you were going to fall," Ron sniffed, checking his pocket for Rufus' condition.

"O, yes, silly me," Kim smiled venomously, "Next time I'm about to fall, I'll politely tell you, _then_ I'll resume my crash."

"Very funny," Ron snorted. "Now my butt's all wet."

"You deserved it," Kim retorted.

"For breaking your fall?"

"… Whatever."

"Heh," Ron smirked, he knew that was Kim's way of admitting she was sorry for the retort and her thanks for his happening to be right behind her at the time to cushion her fall.

He watched as she pushed herself up again and approach the rock once more. Kim placed her hands again on the rock and tested the surface.

"You know," Kim said when Ron was beside her. "I think we're not only going to have to do this freestyle, but free of shoes and gloves."

"You're kidding me."

"So not! You think I _want_ to touch this… slimy…"

"So you admit it's slimy."

"Ron!" Kim declared, "Focus! We've got to get to the top before it rains, so stop complaining." She was already pulling off her shoves and gloves, leaving them on the sandy ground. Ron sighed knowing there was no way around this and did the same.

Soon enough they were climbing the mountain with much more ease than before. Well, eased up on the slippery, but not so easy on their hands and feet which were constantly being scratched and poked at by the rock.

"Ow!" Ron scowled again, looking at a new cut to add to his collection on his hand. Rufus now on his shoulder looked at the cut too and shook his little head. "You know, Kim, my hands are _so_ going to love you in the morning."

A sharp intake of breath from above, Kim stopped climbing, Ron being right underneath was at a roadblock.

"What?" He called, "C'mon, I'm running out of strength, move it!"

Kim's sobbing voice sounded down, "I-I think my nails are going to love me too…"

Ron clicked his tongue, "Wait, don't tell me-"

"I broke my nail…"

"Well isn't _that_ news worthy. I can see it now—'Kim Possible Couldn't Save World Because of Broken Nail'."

Rufus snickered.

Kim's voice changed from a sob to a scowl, "Ron, I don't care about it being _broken_. Have you ever broken a nail? It hurts like hell!" She sniffed again, inspecting her nail. "I think it's bleeding… Can you see if it's bleeding?"

Ron sighed and looked up. He could see nothing other than… "Kim, I can't see your nail at all. As lovely as your butt is, could you please _move_ it? I'm getting tired of hanging on to the rock and…" For the first time, Ron looked down and gulped with fear. They sure where high up now… "And it's a _long_ way down!"

"Ok-ok, I'm going…" Kim struggled to drag herself up again, making little noises from time to time which was either the feel of the rock or her broken (and perhaps bloody) nail.

_If we could use the suction grips to climb up_, Ron afterthought,_ I wouldn't mind at all if she decided to take a small breather._ He could always look up now; she was still ahead of him.

—–

"Isn't it _marvellous_, Shego?" Drakken sighed dreamily as he unveiled his latest creation.

The ray-gun Drakken had doodled on the drawing board was now life-sized and complete. It wasn't all that large as Shego thought it might have been, in fact, it was smaller than the shrink ray they had made some time ago. This new ray-gun was barely taller than Shego, it wasn't all that impressive and certainly not looking like what the usual blow-up-the-world ray-gun should look-like.

"So what's it going to do?" Shego asked while walking around the new ray, inspecting it closely. "Looks pretty small compared to your other toys."

"It's not a toy!!" Drakken snapped. He walked over to a desk, pulling on a pair of goggles. "With this machine, all my dreams will come true! I'm such a genius, there'll be no-way for Kim Possible to stop me this time, all I need to do is press this switch on my remote…"

Shego stood to the side looking as bored as ever, she'd heard these prep talks before and _every_ time _something_ went wrong. If it wasn't Kim Possible, it was a manufacture error, not that Kim ever knew about those. Since Kim wasn't around this time, it had to be a manufacture error, and guess who the manufacturer was?

"So, press it already." Shego covered a yawn.

"It's gone!"

"What is?"

"My remote! It's _gone_," Drakken bellowed, shaking his fists in the air in frustration. "I left it here on the table and now it's _not_. What did you do with it?"

"Me?!" Shego cried out defensively, "Why would _I_ have your stupid-ass remote?!"

"I dunno, you tell me!"

"Well, I _don't_. You must have misplaced it. It wouldn't be the first time!"

Drakken glared at Shego, pointing a sharp finger at her, "None of that sass! The remote couldn't have just grown legs and waltzed away, it's around here _somewhere_."

"Maaaybe… here?"

Both Shego and Drakken snapped to attention, their heads swirling to the voice that spoke behind them. There, leaning against the wall, remote control in hand, was Kim Possible, with her faithful sidekick, Ron Stoppable standing beside her, and little naked mole-rat Rufus on his shoulder.

"Kim Possible!" Shego snarled, leaning forward.

"That's my remote!" Drakken wailed, pointing at the remote in Kim's hands, his spikey black hair flopping around. "That's my remote and I want it back! Shego!"

"No need to elaborate!" Shego smirked with pleasure. Bounding forwards, she flicked her wrists, igniting her lethal plasma-flames that radiated and pulsated a vibrant neon green surrounding her clawed hands.

As soon as Shego had taken flight, Kim was ready, leaping out of the way in an instant, the remote still in hand ready to play keep-away.

To Ron, Kim and Shego had been a blur whizzing past him, not only did he catch the breeze as they whizzed past but Kim's words of, "Ron!"

"I'm on it, KP!" No-need for an explanation, Ron already knew what to do.

Quickly, Ron dashed to the side of the wall and weaved his way over to Drakken's latest ray gun. He kept a wary eye out for Drakken's henchmen sitting on some tables in a corner and chatting amongst themselves and Drakken himself who was watching Shego and Kim intently. Shego was much too busy concentrating on ripping Kim's innards out and painting them all over the walls than to concern herself with the buffoon.

When he reached the ray-gun, he stooped down low, careful to stay out of sight. If Ron was able to make a mess of this machine, there'd be no need for the remote control Kim was dancing around with.

"Rufus," Ron whispered to his pet, "Help me open this grate."

There was a grate bolted onto the base of the ray-gun where Ron could see the wires. There, Rufus began to gnaw away at the grate shielding the wires for the new ray. Once Rufus successfully chewed his way through the metal with his sharp front teeth, he scuttled back onto Ron's shoulder to help evaluate their job.

"Y'see, Rufus?" Ron waved at all the different coloured wires inside the grate Rufus had opened. "This is why I hate ray-guns. They almost _never_ have self-destruct buttons! It'd be a whole lot easier for me if there was one."

"A huh, a huh," Rufus nodded in his agreement. He turned his little head, whiskers grazing Ron's cheek, to keep an eye on the surrounding activities in case anyone threatened their mission.

Ron stroked his chin in thought. "Ok, so – is it 'green you're keen'..? Or… 'green it'll be obscene'..? Gasoline… kerosene… machine? Vaseline? O great…" Ron frowned, struggling to remember the poem that explained which wires to cut and more importantly, which _not_ to pull. " 'Red you're dead' … Fred… What do you think, Rufus?"

"Not me."

"Ugh, maybe I should yank the blue one," Ron poked at the blue wirer. "I can't think of any doom incorporated word that rhymes with blue."

"Say '_Adieu_'?" Rufus offered.

Ron groaned, "Thanks for that." A sudden loud noise from beyond distracted him, it was Kim continuing to battle Shego thus distracting her and Drakken as well, whose attention was anxiously awaiting the retrieval of his remote. Ron continued to watch worried for Kim.

Kim dodged a lethal kick from Shego's leg, Kim was only a blur; Ron could only marvel at how alert Kim was in avoiding Shego's attacks. Ron could never hope to fight like that, he sighed wistfully. Suddenly Kim lashed a thrusting leg which connected with Shego's stomach, knocking her backwards then fleeing in another direction with the remote.

The only way Ron could help Kim now was if he rendered Drakken's ray-gun useless. This urgent need to help Kim reminded Ron of his duty so he once again turned his attention to the wires within the ray. It was miraculous Ron had gone unnoticed this long, he had no intention on pushing his luck.

He reached out for the green wire, contemplating on pulling it out. Ron reached for the wire, wrapped his fingers around it and began to pull…

When, unexpectedly, Ron received a wretched, utterly painful shock that Ron could even _see_ the light flash inside the grate. With only a slight high-pitched squeal in the back of his throat, he quickly retracted his bare hand, cradling it close to his chest in a tight fist. Once some of the pain subsided, he opened his hand to view his injury, half expecting a charred hand.

_How… peculiar… Is it just me, or does it seem to… glow…_ Ron brought his shocked hand close to his fist for a closer investigation. The tips of his fingers _did_ look as if they were glowing, but before Ron could make sure it really was glowing and it wasn't dots in his eyes left over from the flash, whatever it was vanished.

Ron gritted his teeth wondering what to do next. He had to reach in again and pull another wire, but he certainly didn't want to receive another shock; he wished he had his gloves with him.

_What to do?!_

"Where's the buffoon?!" came an enraged yell. Ron froze in terror.

_Maybe if I close my eyes, he won't see me…_

"THERE! He… he's going to blow up my dream machine!" Drakken bellowed pointing an accusing, tightly gloved finger at Ron. "_GET HIM!_"

Five of Drakken's henchmen heeded their employer's call at the other end of the room and turned their heads to face Ron. He gulped. Picking up their deadly electrical staffs, they trotted directly towards him, their mouths grim.

With his heart now pounding in his throat, Ron swivelled his head back to the mass of wires.

_Just PICK one!_ He thought, hitting his head. _There!_

A yellow wire previously hidden from the rest! Ron paused in a moments hesitation to wring his hands and double-think his actions, but the crackling sounds of Drakken's buff henchmen's power-staffs nearing made up Ron's mind.

Quick as a flash, Ron divided his hand into the grate and plucked the entire yellow wire right out of the machine…

… Along with the red wire.

"Uh-oh."

Ron looked down at the yellow and red wires in his bare hands; already the ray began to make a silent hum that began to steadily increase. Rumbles followed soon after, along with small popping noises.

"Uh, KP!" Ron cupped his mouth and called across the room. The henchmen could now hear the noises and see the wire in Ron's hand. They stopped stock-still.

On the other side of the room, Shego was sprinting after Kim, clawing at the air where Kim was who performed a series of back flips to evade the flaming hands.

"What's that, Ron?" she hollered back while tumbling.

"You can give them back the remote," Ron replied. "It's not exactly necessary anymore."

"How's that?" Kim stopped moving; remarkably, Shego halted as well, listening to their conversation.

Before Ron was able to give an explanation, a loud explosion erupted from a nearby console just behind Ron.

"Now how does _that_ happen?!" Ron exclaimed, standing up and turning to stare at the explosion. "I busted the _ray_ not the console!"

"Because the ray is hooked up to the console, duh," Drakken explained, pointing to the various wires connecting the ray to the panels of consoles. Drakken had to pause a moment to bend over and cover his ears as a bush of flame shot overhead, narrowly missing his spiky hair. "What wires did you pull out?"

"Yellow and red."

More explosions billowed from their surroundings as everyone groaned except for Ron and Rufus.

"Not the red!" Shego growled, retracting her flames.

" 'Red you're dead', this whole place is going to go up in fames!" Drakken wailed, throwing up his arms. A fire burst into existence on the ray. "Alright, _is_ going up in flames!" he corrected himself.

"I didn't pull the red on purpose!" Ron had to shout now to be heard over the constant stream of explosions.

"Great! You not only killed my latest plot, but now my lair too!" Drakken sighed, hunching over, not noticing another burst of flame that would have torched his head if he had still been standing straight. "At least I insured the place this time…"

More fiery combustions and fizzing electricity crackled from both the ray and the console. A particularly large explosion blew up an entire console on the other side of the room.

"Come, Shego!" Drakken yelled to his assistant after another booming sound scared away his henchmen.

"Told you so," Shego grumbled to Drakken as they retreated.

Kim ran over to Ron as Drakken and Shego dashed by for escape in the other direction.

"Come _on_, Ron!" Kim cried; she dashed past Ron in a flurry, clasping his hand and pulling him along. Ron didn't need telling twice, as soon as Kim's hand had impacted his, he clasped his hand around hers tightly, running fast to catch up with Kim; he almost tripped over his own feet.

The adrenaline was coursing through his body as he ran, already feeling the heat on his back from the surrounding explosions.

As they ran, Ron couldn't help but look down at the hand he was holding. How many more missions would they have if things carried on between Kim and Josh? Could there be a possibility of Josh taking _his_ place? The role of the sidekick? He couldn't really see Josh doing all the things he did, risking his neck every time, and those precious artist hands of his (recalling the Bulgarian Death Squad incident yesterday…).

_I just need to enjoy it while it lasts, I suppose… _He looked down at her hand again hard in thought, _I wish we could be like this always, _he thought wistfully, now completely oblivious to the booming noises of electrical equipment spontaneously combusting, the heat warming his back and the airborne debris and just basically the direness of their situation. _Wish I could always hold your hand… forever._

**_BOOM!!!_**

"Holy Crap!!" Was the last thing he heard Kim shout before a billow of heat, debris and who knew what else exploded in the most violent of ways, tossing them off their feet and shoving them off the cliff of Drakken's Lair. Something hit him in the back of his head, causing his vision to swim in and out of focus, just barely could he see a wave of Kim's red hair.

The explosion propelled them right off the cliff, a couple of feet through the air then… then down they went, streaming rain drops splattered them as they free fell from a perilous height. The air whipped past them, sounding like thirty or so roaring lions as they dropped. The fall seemed to take forever and yet it also felt like it only lasted a second.

But altogether, they slammed the ocean water, a billow of water flying thick and high into the air, causing white horses to gallop and then splash back into the ocean where it merged with the falling rain.

—–

Water. It was everywhere and all consuming. Bubbles. Bubbles floating by. Darkness, barely anything could be seen, except for the silver moonlight casting a glow, cutting through the ocean water.

Breath. Running out of breath. With eyes wide open under the water, Kim swam towards the moon, the only way she was able to tell which way was up.

She pierced through the water in a shot, the silver moonlight glittering the water droplets she sprayed about with her hair. Kim gasped for breath, she felt as though her lungs were going to cave in on her. Already, they felt like they were rattling, close to concaving with each deep gasp she made for more air.

For a moment, she treaded water, in shock from being thrown off the cliff like a rag-doll. Her eyes were as wide as the full moon and her mouth was agape, greedy for a constant stream of air. Nothing really floated through her mind, for once, her mind was completely blank until… until one thought struck her mind.

Ron.

Frantically, she began looking around herself for him, maybe he was treading water too. But she couldn't find him, so it came to her conclusion that he must still be under water.

_Oh my goodness._ Kim thought, _how long have I wasted?_ Spontaneously, she dove under the water in search of Ron. _He could be anywhere! I don't know where I last saw him, everything was a rapid blur…_

But she found him quicker than she anticipated. He was directly under her, of all the miraculous places to be. She groped for him under the water, anything of his she could clasp and pull would be good enough for her; she _had_ to get him to the surface.

She already had his hand—that must have been from when she was propping around under the water for him. So she yanked on his hand until she could grasp him around his middle with her other arm and haul up to the surface. Kicking her legs with much strenuous effort, she managed to break the surface again and pull Ron's head out as well.

Instantly, he came to, reacting the same way she had with deep breaths, trying to grab all the air at once and pour it into his lungs. Kim treaded water as she tried to hold Ron up, who wasn't yet supporting himself.

"Ron." Kim gasped, trying to form words was much harder than she thought it would be. "Ron," she repeated, "We need to…" she looked around herself, and remembered she still had her backpack strapped to her back. "I need you to help me take my backpack off."

Ron didn't respond immediately, he continued to choke on the water. She pulled on Ron's hand, bringing him closer to her, continuing to hold his hand as to help support him.

"Ron…" Kim gasped through more mouthfuls of salty sea water. Ron fell back under again, so she hooked her other arm around his waist. "Listen to me, Ron. Can you hear me?" Kim wasn't sure if Ron's action was a nod or if he was merely trying to keep his head above the water. She repeated, "I need you to help pull off my backpack… I can turn it into a raft… but take my text and note books out… they should still be in the water-proof bag…"

Ron must have been listening after all, for she felt the kick as Ron propelled himself with his legs; she continued to feel his legs slightly bumping her own as he treaded water behind her back so he could remove her bag. Struggling to slip the backpack off, Ron didn't have to do much after the straps just snapped in two, breaking right off Kim's back.

"Just toss it front of me," Kim watched him over her shoulder, continuing to tread water.

With a splash and the salt water spraying into Kim's eyes (which she was having a difficult time keeping open regardless), the backpack floated in front of her, tumbling in the waves. Reaching out with her right hand, she tugged on a piece of string hanging onto the bag. Instantly, the bag exploded, pushing both Kim and Ron backwards with a wave to become a decent-sized rubber raft.

Pulling Ron through the water (who was holding her books in the bag with his only free hand), Kim swam towards the raft before the increasingly choppy waves towed the raft away from them. Grabbing hold of the side (but not before several attempts as her arm was wet and the raft was slippery), Kim was able to fling an arm around the side, bringing up heap loads of water into the raft. Next, she swung her leg out of the water, creating large amounts of water to fall on Kim and to land in the raft with the rest of the water. It wouldn't be comfortable to sit in. Now that Kim had half of herself in the raft, she threw in the rest of herself.

Without pausing for a breather, she reached with her other hand to grasp Ron's arm (the other was still holding his hand) and heaved him up into the raft with her (bringing in lots more water to boot).

Ron tumbled forwards, the books he carried landing to the side of them, coughing up more water, landing on top of Kim who fell backwards in a moment of weakness after hauling in Ron out of the water. Both of them just lay where they had fallen, not caring where they had landed for they were ever so exhausted with their sore muscles, dizzy from the spur of events and chests heaving for more air to breath. They remained still except for their chests pressed against each other rising and lowering in unison as they struggled for air. Ron was slightly on top of Kim, his head between her head and shoulder, one hand still in hers, the other cast over her and a leg between hers.

Finally, Kim opened her eyes, blinked away some water, and after the brief rest, sat up, knocking Ron off of her; the unforeseen movement caused Ron to sit up also.

"That was exciting," Kim choked, coughing up more of that distasteful ocean water while mentioning the fall from Drakken's Lair.

"Where's Rufus?" Ron asked, rubbing his stinging eyes.

"On your head."

Ron looked up with his eyes, Rufus peered over the top of Ron's head to look down at him, his whiskers clinging together and dripping water. Rufus gave Ron a thumbs up to indicate that he was indeed alright.

Kim stirred again, pushing herself up into a more comfortable sit, her bottom sloshing in the water that had been brought in with them. Not that any of them really cared, they were wet enough already. "Hey, Ron," she said, "You can let go of my hand now."

"I did."

"No you didn't, this _so_ isn't the time for jokes."

"Who's joking?" Ron tried to show Kim by yanking his hand out of hers abruptly when he ended up yanking Kim forwards instead. She fell forwards, head-first onto Ron's lap.

"Hey!" she cried after sitting upright again.

"Why didn't you let go?" Ron asked.

"I did! Or… I _tried_." Kim tugged on her left hand, but it wouldn't remove itself from Ron's left.

"…" They exchanged looks.

"Ron, we both pull on three-" he nodded. "One… two… three!"

The two pulled as hard as they could in opposite directions until Ron actually fell backwards in the effort landing with a small splash.

"What… in… the… _world?!_" Kim grunted as she tried with all the strength left within her to break herself free from their hand clasp. She stopped tugging when it became clear something was definitely _not_ right.

"This doesn't make any sense!" she cried. In one swift motion, she whipped the Kimmunicator out from her hip pocket. "Wade, we require some help here."

"What's up, Kim?" Wade asked politely. "Did you blow up the lair _again_." To Ron, he smirked and shot, "Pull the wrong wire, Ron?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point right now." Kim sat in the middle of the raft and Ron shuffled from where he was sitting so he could sit beside her and look into the Kimmunicator as well. "It so happens that Ron and I can't let go!"

"Let go?" Wade asked puzzled, "Of what? Long ago recollections of a memory long since past?"

"Tchach, not that mystical, Wade. I mean of each other!"

"I'm afraid… I don't quite understand why you're telling me your sudden out burst of feelings towards-"

"Not 'feelings' Wade!!" Kim was now in a furious temper, "I mean physically!"

Wade spat out the soda he had been drinking.

"Ew," Ron commented.

"Our hands!" Kim continued on as if nothing had happened, "I can't take my hand out of his!"

Wade gave Ron a stern look, "What are we, in kindergarten? Ron, let. Go. Of. Kim's. Hand."

"I can't! I tried, _she_ won't let go of me!

"_So_ not!"

"_So_ so!"

"So not!"

"So so!"

_"SO NOT."___

_"SO SO."_

"Alight, children! Put a cork in it, we'll figure this out!" Wade cried out , breaking up Kim and Ron's argument. "Now, you guys are holding hands?"

"Yes," Kim nodded, "We tried to let go of each other, and it's not working."

Without warning, the red light above the Kimmunicator's screen sent out a beam of red light and scanned over Kim and Ron's hands. Once Wade received the test results, he began to clack away at another computer to his left; Kim and Ron waited obediently for Wade's diagnose.

"That's interesting,"

"What?" Kim pressed.

"It just reads that your hands are one on top of the other, as if you guys are only holding hands." Wade stroked his chin as he finished reading his information then turned to look back at Kim. "You sure you can't pull apart?"

Kim sighed, "I'm positive."

Suddenly, two robotic arms swivelled out of each side of the Kimmunicator and reached out, one aiming for Ron's hand and the other for Kim's.

"Calm down," Wade chuckled after seeing the expressions on Kim and Ron's faces. "I'm just going to try for myself."

The arms attempted to pull Kim and Ron's hands apart, applying more and more strength when the hands wouldn't pull apart.

"Ow!" Ron cried and Kim winced. "That hurts, Wade; stop it."

The arms retracted back into the Kimmunicator. Wade shook his head, stroking his chin.

"It doesn't look like there's anything I can do, really."

"So, you mean we're _stuck_?!?" Kim gasped, clinging to the Kimmunicator, her face pleading with Wade for him not to tell her what she already assumed.

"Well…" Wade reached off screen and pulled out a large, hardcover book; he flipped it open and scanned down a page. "You could say 'remaining', 'lingering', 'placed'…"

"_I DON'T NEED YOU TO READ ME THE THESAURUS, WADE!_" Kim cried, causing Ron to edge further away. "Can't you think of anything? Wade, _please_?"

Wade sat in his chair in a few moments of thought after he stored the book away, "The trouble is, we don't even know what the machine did in the first place. Not like the brain-switcher years ago, we _knew_ what it did."

"And may I remind you," Kim replied, voice dripping with venom, "The brain-switcher wasn't _blown up_."

"What about the Centurion Project?" Ron asked, leaning closer to Kim to look into the tiny view screen of the Kimmunicator at Wade. "How did you guys figure out it reacted to Kim's lying? We didn't know what it did when we snatched it back from Drakken, Shego and Killigan."

Kim looked at Ron curiously as Wade stroked his chin. "It didn't react to 'lying' so much as it did to _stress_. Luckily, I was there when Kim lied to her Mother about going Trick-or-Treating with you. I saw her become aggrieved as she lied, and then the armour grew. I ran a few quick diagnostics and realised it reacted to her stress level.

"This scenario is entirely different. I wasn't there when you held hands when, whatever it was, kicked in and came into effect. Kim, what happened when you held hands? Ron, what happened when you blew up the machine? The machine had to effect you guys somehow (obviously)."

"That's just it, we were just running," Kim shrugged and looked at Ron for help.

Ron bit his lower lip, "Trying to get away so _we_ wouldn't get blown up, and…"

"And?" Wade prompted.

"And nothing." Kim finished. "I didn't feel anything, I didn't get hit by any debris, did you Ron?"

"Something hit me in the back of the head, but it was just a piece of metal."

Wade shook his own head, but his response was in despair, they were getting no-where. "And what about the machine..?"

Ron tried to recall, "I just had Rufus chew open the grate in the side of the ray-gun and yanked out some wires making the place blow up into smithereens. No big."

"Were you guys hit by anything? Was the machine shot at you?"

"No," came Kim and Ron's reply.

But then Ron shifted in his seat nervously, there _was_ that little electrical shock he had received when fiddling around with the wires, could that have been something? Perhaps… but it was just a little but of electricity, not the actual ray from the machine, right? But then, Ron had seen a number of movies where electrical shocks have started huge fiascos. Super powered shoes, a robot coming to life, a super-hero getting his powers…

It certainly could be a lead, not that he knew how a little shock could contribute to the _later_ timing of them holding hands. And yet… what if… what if it was a possibility that the little shock Ron received was a clue? Wade, being the super-genius he was, could probably figure out what had happened at a fast rate, and then find an antidote… which Ron wasn't to gung-ho about having. No, he concluded, this little clue could wait, _if_ it was one.

Kim flopped back on the rubber raft, her hand that was stuck to Ron, "This is SO not a good time for me. I have a _date_ to-morrow with Josh Mankey! I can't just have Ron along with me, do you know how _weird_ that would look?!"

"At least we have the long weekend to figure this out," Ron shrugged. To him, this permanently holding hands deal, while not so hot in the long-run, but short-term, wasn't that large of a sitch. In fact, the more he thought of it, the more it became appealing… It certainly meant no _date_ with _Josh Mankey_. __

_Hallelujah, my prayers have been answered!_ He could have wept.

Kim opened a closed eye and pointed at Ron with her free hand, "NO. I don't want to have the weekend to figure it out because that means we'll still be _stuck_ during the weekend and _I_ would like to be unstuck, like, _now._"

Ron blinked, leaning slightly forward in his seat, his expression soft. "Is it really that big of a deal, KP? I mean, it's just gonna be a few days, right? At least you're not stuck to, like, Shego or something."

Sighing heavily, Kim propped herself up in her seat, "That's true, I guess." She picked the Kimmunicator back up from the floor where she had dropped it during her flop. "Wade, give me the down-lo for now. What can we do and what are you going to do to fix this?"

"I'll try to contact the scientists who drafted the original designs, they might be able to tell us what the machine can do for starters."

"I don't get it, you just told me there were weird signals coming form this area… Drakken stole the designs for the ray-gun?"

"Yea, sorry, my bad," Wade smiled evasively. "While you guys were on your way, some scientists beeped in about some drafts that were stolen by a 'babe with fired hands'."

"Shego," Ron scowled.

"Exactly, I'm assuming the stolen drafts are a part of the same scheme."

"And what if the scientists can't help us..?" Kim returned to the matter at hand.

Wade cracked a sly grin, "If they're unwilling to volunteer any information, I could always hack into their site and bring up the designs myself."

Ron almost put in 'or we could just ask Drakken', but decided to keep his mouth shut for the same reasons as the above.

"Great, and for us," Kim looked at Ron, then back at the Kimmunicator, "I suppose we'll just have to deal."

"I suppose so," Wade replied.

"Man, I'm so glad it's a long weekend… how would it look if we're holding hands at school? What would Josh think?!" Kim wailed.

Ron tried to say his next words with as much carelessness as he could muster, "I guess you can't go on the date with Josh now, huh?"

Kim eyed him suspiciously, as if _he_ had caused all this on purpose. "We'll see," she growled. To Wade, she said: "Keep me posted, ok?"

"No problem there," Wade nodded.

"And what about a ride home?" Kim asked.

"Alright," Wade turned to a computer on his right and typed fast on the keyboard. "I can have Gustavo from the flood pick you up at the airport."

"Airport!" Ron cheerfully grinned, Rufus jumped from his head to his shoulder and rubbed his stomach; exactly what Ron had been thinking.

Kim smiled, "We'll see if there's time to eat at the caf there before take off." To Wade, she said, "And just where is this airport?"

"Hang on, let me get the coordinates…"

"Please and thank-you."

Again Wade turned his attention to another computer. "Ok," He beeped Kim the map, "Your street is in red, think you can remember?"

"No big, see ya, Wade!" Kim chirped; Wade smiled and blipped off the screen.

Placing the Kimmunicator back in her pocket, she turned to the back of the boat and adjusted the motor. "I guess we'll be having a sleep-over at my place to-night."

"Just like the good old days," Ron replied, trying not to sound _too_ wistful.

"Whatever," Kim muttered under his breath, causing Ron to frown slightly. "Let's just get this raft to shore and find that airport so we can _go home_."


	3. Turbulance Before Sanction

Author's Note:

Next instalment! I want to thank my reviewers first. Especially 'KimxRonWHEE!()' (XD?) whose review cheered me up and made me smile with delight (thank-you for the compliments on my artwork 3)! And 'Ace Lannigan' whose in-depth reviews are very important to me and I value immensely. And to everyone who reviewed the story!! You guys totally put me at ease about uploading this story.

Anyway read on and enjoy!

-A.KiNG!

* * *

Instalment 03 »» "_Turbulence Before Sanction_" 

Coming in!

Hold on tight!

Power of our teamwork

Overcomes all

-SonicTeam, '_We Are Burning Rangers'_

* * *

Still holding hands, Kim and Ron (with Rufus on his shoulder) stalked warily down the dank and murky streets, eyeing everything in sight with utmost trepidation. The rain continued to mercilessly dance down on them from the dull blue skies. In fact, everything around them gave off a bleak blueish hue, much reflecting how the pair of them felt. Each step they took in their socked feet splashed into puddles that soaked them to their already drenched feet; every step they made landed with a splash. 

Kim pushed her dripping wet hair out of her eyes. This mission had to be the most horrible one so far.

"My feet are wet," Ron stated, his obvious statement only irking Kim more. He turned his head to face Kim, his blonde bangs clung to his forehead, his eyes half-open, trying to peer at Kim through the constant rain. "I'm miserable."

Kim's teeth chattered in an immediate response. "So am I; we've never had to wait this long for a ride…" Kim cast an agonized glance at the unfamiliar cityscape entrapping them. Her worry was beginning to overwhelm her irritability, something that wasn't common in Kim, now Ron had a sure reason to worry.

Kim continued, "Just so long as I get back in time for my date with Josh Mankey…"

Ron blinked at her through the rain, his vision slightly blurred. He brought a hand up to clear his eyes. "Well… Well, Wade promised, right? He knows his stuff, I give him reliability. First off, we've got to find that airport, otherwise we're going nowhere, whether our ride arrived on time or not. What street did the map say, do you remember?"

"Yea," Kim replied, putting a hand under her wet hair in her face, "It should be up the next couple of streets…"

The two trudged through the streets looking at each worn-down store that they passed with curious interest. The neighbourhood they were in wasn't what Kim would call Middleton or even Lowerton. Quite, it was a very shady community. She wondered why an airport would be located here of all places, and further more why Wade would have any contact with anyone here.

Bright lights shone through the windows, glimmering and blurring through the rain drops. Inside could be seen rowdy silhouettes and heard raucous voices. All Kim wanted was to be warm and dry like those people, but didn't necessarily want to be warm and dry _with_ those people.

"Hey, Kim," Ron called softly, "Look out." With her hand already in his, he pulled her gently to the left side, out of the gravel path they walked, close to the buildings.

Looking up, Kim saw two bright lights ahead of them coming closer as the lights tumbled down the street. The vehicle they belonged too tore past them, splashing them with unneeded water. They were already wet enough that they barely noticed the extra water (or cared).

Together, they stood under a protruding roof, rain water pattering down on the plastic cover. They watched the truck roll past and out of view. Kim and Ron stood, blinking, watching the rain fall down, neither one of them wanting to go back out into the rain once they had just sought shelter. Rufus scampered down Ron's arm to reside in his pant pocket, not that it was any dryer, mind you.

From behind them, they heard laughter and the door to the, well, whatever place it was, swung open. Kim turned around to face two young women who were _definitely_ not dressed for the current state of weather. She felt Ron edge closer to her.

The two women craned their necks and leaned to peer at the weather outside the plastic cover. Kim snorted at the indecency of their clothes, or rather what they lacked, especially when they leaned forward like that… She couldn't help herself—she had to steal a look at Ron, although she wasn't sure why she felt compelled to. He was watching the silhouettes in the window, probably longing to be inside and dry.

The two recoiled, looking sour and progressed into to talk with one another in a language Kim didn't know.

"Excuse me," Kim gathered up courage and a false smile, attempting to speak. Hopefully they also knew English. "-But do you know where the airport is? My friend and I are a bit lost."

Ron blinked, rain water running down his cheek, turning to face the conversation.

At that point, a man came out of the … place, intoxicated with laughter. He was Caucasian; Kim repeated her question to him knowing he would speak her language.

"O yea," the man replied, standing between the two women and drawing them close. "You're not that far off. Keep going down the street, then turn left. It'll be on the right."

"Thanks."

The man looked down near Kim, curious as to what he might be looking at, she realised it was her hand, actually, her holding Ron's hand. This time, the man looked at Ron, giving him a wink. "A bit young to be far from home, hah?"

Kim narrowed her eyes. Was he suggesting what she thought he was? How dare this stranger assume things between her and her best friend! It was obvious he was aiming his question at Ron, but she wanted to interject anyway.

Too late, Ron was already responding. He shrugged, "It's not that unusual."

Kim wanted to slap herself. No. She wanted to slap _Ron_. He was thinking about their missions, completely missing the point this stranger was suggesting, Ron obviously had no clue what the man was hinting at.

The man grinned, "Is that so? Well, don't rent a room at this place. The walls are thin and the land-owner is cranky; you do the math." Ron furrowed his brow in confusion.

The man suddenly looked down again, "Lost your shoes, huh, kid?" he remarked.

Ron looked down at his dirty, soaked socks and Kim down at hers. The women giggled. "Yea," Ron replied reluctantly.

"Well, maybe you should have waited until you got inside, huh? But I remember what I was like at your age too."

"Ok." Ron slid Kim a curious look, a silent plea for help to understand why the man would make a remark as such.

"Have fun, you two," were the man's parting words.

Taking the hands of the two women, they dashed out from the cover, into the rain and to an automobile on the other side of the street.

Before Kim had a chance to spaz at Ron (one look at him told Kim that he _still_ didn't understand what the man said, couldn't 'do the math', as he insulated.), he said, excitement creeping into his voice, "Can we stop here for a bit, KP? I'm hungry and-"

"NO!" Kim snapped, "Let's just… go."

"But-" Ron protested in vain.

With the advantage of already having his hand in hers, Kim dragged him into the rain and once again down the grovel path, splashing excessively through the puddles. Kim heard Ron yelp the instant he was cascaded in rain water.

To be truthful, Kim did not like this neighbourhood at _all_, and she hadn't even needed that 'little' encounter to set her mind. More suspiciously now, her eyes darted from one side of the street to the other, darkness shrouding the alley ways. _What was that?!_ She'd ask herself after being startled that she might have heard something.

Ron, beside her, was looking through squinted eyes that were set ahead, watching where he was going and yet not quite looking at anything in particular, more like looking _through_ the scenery. He appeared miserable and pathetic as a drenched and sulking lark. Suddenly her previous anger for him vanished. She felt sorry for him, in the rain, having to endure this with her.

_Heck, I feel sorry for myself!_ She looked down at their joined hands. What if Wade couldn't find a cure… and in time for her date with Josh?

Mortified, she began to dwell on the 'what ifs'. What if she had to cancel and Josh never asked her out again? Sure, she'd have tons of embarrassing moments in front of him before, and many of them weren't what the average teenage girl would experience as embarrassing moments (for example: slowly disappearing, transforming into a hideous monkey, etc.). But this sitch would be a _10_ on the embarrassment scale… her friend coming with her on a date? A friend that happened to have a very Ron-ish personality? And what kind of message would Josh perceive from their constant hand holding with this 'friend'.

No, that simply would not do. She _could_ tell Josh the truth, there was always that option… But what if that made her appeal weird to him? To back up this possible scenario, Kim though that this sitch was, after all, not exactly the same as the time she and Ron swapped bodies. That time, no-one at school knew about the swap. Well, if they were still stuck like this on _Tuesday_, they'd have to tell everyone, wouldn't they? Kim couldn't have people going about assuming things and spreading rumours, could she? At least they had all their classes together…

Through her constant stream of worries, she looked at Ron, biting her lower lip, wondering where _his_ thoughts were. Especially on this insane matter.

Before she could start her worry cycle over again, something caught her eye. With lightning fast reflexes, she whipped around, squinting into the nearby alley where she thought she saw movement. Nothing.

"KP?" Ron inquired softly, his sudden speech startling her further.

"It's nothing," she said aloud, more to herself for comfort rather than to answer Ron. "Just thought I saw… something." That made Ron peer nervously into the same alley. "Hey," Kim grabbed his attention, "We turn here, right?" and she pointed to the street on their left.

Ron said nothing, is sombre nod was response enough.

Continuing to slop through the water, Kim saw the airport sign as they approached. _Good_, Kim thought miserably. _I can't wait to get out of this rain and into dry clothes and into a warm bed… Maybe a hot shower to boot!_

But _that_ thought was quickly extinguished. _O, right,_ she grumbled, feeling Ron's hand in hers. She could feel droplets of rain trickle in the crevasses between her hand and his, felt his cold flesh against her equally cold skin. Her fingers were becoming sore, not that Ron had a tight grip.

_And so are my feet_. Every new step was becoming painful, with every placement of her foot, she thought she felt the grovel and stones penetrate the fibres in her socks and ache her feet more and more. _Water's everywhere,_ she mused grimly, _falling on my head, swarming my feet. Fun._

Finally they were in a close enough range to the run-down airport (she'd never have guessed it was one if Wade hadn't had told her), one look at it told her it was _not_ the kind you'd see the major airlines stop at, for sure. Kim and Ron turned to grin at each other, both with the same thought. Together, they sprinted across the remaining ground to the airport, kicking up gravel and splashing water everywhere as they made their mad dash for shelter.

They bee-lined for the inside, stopping to catch their breaths just inside the doors. Hunched over, a hand on their knee, both panted for air (Ron more than Kim) from the sudden bolt. Their cheeks were alighted with red from the flush, a bright contrast from their cold, colourless skin from the run in the cold.

Kim pushed herself to a standing stance, one hand still on her side. Now that she had taken in some breaths, she could survey the state of the airport from the inside. And it wasn't much better off. Basically, the airport was entirely one room. It had the waiting room and the reception desk for its only one port. The place gleamed a dull grey and smelled stagnant, it certainly was an unappealing place; it fit right in with this bleak city… village… place…

"You sure this is the right place?" Ron asked with anxiety as he too eyed the place with as much dislike as she. Their minds were thinking the same.

Kim took in a heavy sigh, "Yup. What time is it?"

Ron pointed to a nearby wall clock which Kim must have missed. "Ok," Kim said with much thought on her mind, "So we have about… maybe an hour before our ride should get here."

"We don't need a ticket, right?"

"No, why?"

"No-one's here to sell us any."

Looking up, Kim was shocked to see no-one at the reception desk, just as Ron had implied. In fact, now that Kim _truly_ took in their surroundings and not with just a distaste to the décor, she came to realise the two of them were _quite_ alone. Odd.

"No-one's here…" Ron echoed her thoughts. (Did he just squeeze her hand?) "You _sure_ this place is open?"

Kim walked back over to the front doors, forgetting Ron was still attached, he followed. Kim flipped the dusty sign to read: 'OPEN'.

"Guess they're just in the back somewhere, I suppose…" Kim shrugged, she lead Ron to the rows of cushioned seats in the middle of the room. Taking a seat, she couldn't help but look around again precariously.

Ron stood beside Kim, also looking around before taking his own seat next to Kim. "O!" Hey, Kim, I'm still hungry," he poked her in the shoulder to be sure he had her attention for such a dire matter. "There's a vending machine over there, I wanna see what they got and-" He raised their hands, showing her that he couldn't go anywhere without her.

"Tchach, Ron!" But before she could scold him for always thinking about his stomach, her own betrayed her by protesting loudly.

Ron grinned. He had this battle won.

"Let's go take a look," Kim replied with a laugh, admitting defeat.

Ambling over to the broken down poor excuse for a non-essential provision machine, they found their choices were slim.

"Do you know _any_ of these brands?" Ron looked nonplussed.

"I might have heard of _Olde__ Rutch_."

"What's that..?" Ron asked pointing to something near the bottom of the machine, "Is that, like, gum in a box or something..?"

Kim and Ron leaned forward as close to the glass as their faces allowed.

Kim poked her nose and tried to read the label on the rectangular box, "I… don't think that's food… I think that says…"

"… Never mind!" Ron stood up abruptly, some colour rising to his cheeks and avoiding any eye contact.

Kim began to blush, rubbing her hair while looking at something in Ron's opposite direction. "I guess this vending machine isn't just for food..."

After a few more moments of awkward silence, Ron said: "Well, I'm so hungry, I could even eat _Dringles_," he clicked his tongue. Automatically, he brought up his hands to clap them together when he realised… he couldn't. Kim blushed, but wasn't aware of her doing so. "So." Ron stated. "Got any cashola? Coins, specifically?"

Kim blinked back at Ron. "I thought you had money. You suggested it."

"I suggested _food_."

"I don't think I have anything," Kim padded her pockets doubtfully, feeling for change. She felt her stomach surge, now that her mind was focused on food, her stomach cried for it.

Ron opened a few flaps on his belt, peering inside. He moaned, "Doesn't look like we'll be eating until we get back to Middleton. I hope _Bueno__ Nacho_ is still open… Unless the airplane has free roasted peanuts!" He arched his eyebrows, indicating at his surroundings. "But even _that_ looks dim."

"Clearly…" Kim concurred. "Let's just go back and sit the wait out."

Ron blew strands of wet hair out of his eyes moodily, not before giving the vending machine a farewell hug and sob. Kim had to pry Ron away with force.

Making their way through the rows of seats, Kim located a new place to sit so she could keep an eye on the wall clock. Ron sat down beside her, not that he had much of a choice anyway.

Wiggling in his seat, Ron said sourly, "My butt's slippery."

"Gee, _that's_ nice to know," Kim retorted.

Ron pushed himself out of his seat and sat cross-legged on the floor near the base of Kim's seat.

"And is that any better?" Kim asked dryly.

"Somewhat," Ron answered with a shrug. He patted the hard carpeted floor with his hands, remarking, "Feels like I'm sitting at circle time back in Pre-K." Then, "At least I don't slide off my seat now."

Kim genuinely understood what Ron meant as she herself began to slide, the water on her khaki pants being slippery on the plastic seats. She tried to orientate herself into a comfortable, preferably in a non-slippery, position. In the end after much frustrated tossing and shifting (much to Ron's exasperation of having his arm being sorely waved about by Kim's own movements), she decided to reside sitting in the seat sideways so she could sort of lie down, casting her legs over the armrest onto the next seat.

The two friends sat in silence for a long time, each finally allowing the fatigue to overwhelm them. The entire exhaustion of this mission was intense and the both of them, Rufus included, longed for the comforts of home. The more they thought wistfully of the pleasures home brought, the more they began to drift into the fantasies, bringing them into a drowse. Kim could barely keep her eyes on the clock. She turned to face the back rest of the seat, cushioning her cheek into the plastic, a poor substitute for her soft, pink pillow at home.

She had to keep her mind off Josh and their current predicament; had to think of other things, like how nice home would feel. Although, thinking of Josh would have lead to stressful thoughts, it would have at least kept her awake.

Kim tried to lift a dreary eye, looking down at Ron on the floor. He was no longer sitting, rather lying down, Rufus still in his pocket. His hand that was attached to Kim's actually hung some in the air, but not by very much. By the looks of it, he, unlike Kim, had managed to fall asleep already- on the hard floor all wet too!

_Ron_, Kim was somewhat amused, _you can fall asleep anywhere!_ She chuckled to herself, at least _he_ could get away with falling asleep. Now that she was the only one left awake it was her duty to watch the time. Seeing him so much at peace in his sleep, Kim didn't have the have the heart to awaken him.

She sighed heavily to herself, time always went by slower when you watched the clock. With nothing to occupy her thoughts, not even any background noise (except for Ron's breathing if she listened real closely), she began to yawn and find herself easing effortlessly into sleep. There was no way for her to fight it anymore.

_It doesn't matter,_ Kim reassured herself,_ Gustavo will wake us when he gets here. _Her stomach growled. _And hopefully with some of those free roasted peanuts._

And Kim nearly made it to sleep as too, it would have passed the time by, if she'd been able too. If it weren't for what was to happen next.

From the entrance to Kim's right, she barely managed to see a blurry view of a group making their way into the airport. Suspicion immediately caught a hold of her, shooting her eyes wide awake, reflexes preparing for anything.

She was just about to scold herself for being so jumpy and grant herself another passage to sleep when she decided against such an idea. The group unnerved Kim too much, so she thought better to keep a watchful eye on them.

The group was comprised of three boys, probably a year or two older than Kim. They were locals, speaking in low voices amongst themselves. Just their behaviour alone spelt trouble (and perhaps the way they were dressed); in they swaggered, not looking like they came in for an air lift at all. Continuing to watch them from the corner of her eye carefully, she watched them meander through the seats. Feeling increasingly disconcerted, Kim readied herself as they walked down the aisle next to her… past her…

No. _Up_ to her.

_Very interesting, boys,_ Kim thought grimly, resisting every urge to curl her upper lip in disgust. _Interesting how you three choose to sit behind me in the next aisle… trouble is a brewing…_ And how!

"Got the time?" One of them grinned, turning around in his seat to face Kim. She was a bit startled that they spoke English since the two young local women they encountered hadn't.

Kim was reluctant to talk to these guys, yet replied haughtily, "There's a clock on the wall."

Two of the three turned to look at the supposed clock, the third (the same one who had asked for the time) raised his hands defensively, reacting to her tone of voice. "Whoah, chica, calm down there. Meant no harm ask'n. Got a name?" He couldn't take that grin off his face, and Kim wanted to slap it off so badly…

"Duh."

The three boys 'oo'ed and then laughed, "Look girlie, we don't want to smack a barking bitch."

Kim's eyes flared at the insult and threat. _Never_ in her _life_ had she been called such a word! It angered her so that flames danced about in the pupils of her eyes… She shifted herself aggressively, surely if she were a cat, her hackles would have raised and her fangs glinting deadly.

"_Look_," Kim snapped, temper flaring, "I don't have time for you and whatever you're thinking is going to happen, so don't waste your time."

The one who spoke narrowed his eyes at Kim, she didn't flinch, but felt an urge to spit in his face. "I already gave you a fair warning…" Abruptly, his dangerous expression was gone, replaced by his previous false grinning one. "My friend and I like rare birdies-"

"-Especially red ones," the friend cut in.

"_Especially_ the red ones," the talkative one repeated. "We saw you walk in here with some guy. Us guys were thinkin' bout taking you to one of the clubs you passed. I know some cheap places with thick walls…"

At that point, Kim's eyes had flown open wide in shock, but not at the last comments, she didn't even acknowledge those. It was something else he had said that caught her attention. That they saw her and Ron come into the airport, saw them on the street… that meant it was these hooligans she thought she saw and heard in the alley! They'd been stalking them! Kim glared at them menacingly.

If she thought this would deter them, she was greatly mistaken. The talkative guy in the group mistook her wide-eyed look of realisation for something else…

"Hey-hey, don't worry. Your friend can come along too; my other friend here has a thing for little blonde ponies."

Now THAT had pushed Kim beyond her limits, there's was no turning back. That was Ron they were talking about!? The corner's of Kim's mouth twitched in repulsion. _Alright, this little 'chat' has gone on far too long. _

Just before she could put her thoughts into action, showing them who they were really messing with, the talkative one put a hand on her shoulder. Instinctively, Kim bounced back, leaping from her seat to stand defensively, facing the intruding three. She'd completely forgotten Ron was still holding her hand and in her leap, she yanked him backwards, he hit his left side, but didn't wake. Only Rufus made a little squeak.

The guy who had spoken to her crept out of his seat, his friends doing the same. He punched a fist into a flat hand, "Don't make me drag you to that bathroom over there. We're just looking for a free meal."

Kim snorted, "_So_ NOT." She backed up a little, prepared to take these ass-men on. In backing up, she had dragged Ron on the floor, finally awaking him.

Looking up at Kim, he yawned his sleep away, rubbing his nose while standing up. He said typically, "What's going on?"

"Hah!" The guy crowed, "Gonna get the scrawny pony to fight for you?" The three laughed as one.

Ron's ears must not have been fully functional yet, he didn't react to the comment. He next looked at the three, then back at Kim. "Are they our ride?"

Kim almost fell over.

"Oo, we sure are!"

"Called that one," Kim muttered. "Alright, the metaphors, similes and innuendoes stop here and NOW. I'm giving you a chance to get out of here free of bruises. Stay… and _we're_ prepared to open a can of whip-ass on all three of you!"

Ron's eyes, and ears for that matter, popped open. " 'We'? 'We' fight _'them'_? As in, all _three_ of them?!"

The three howled with laughter, "You two? Fight us? That's a riot! Ok, I tried being polite, looks like we'll have to take you the hard way."

"Bring it on!" Kim challenged.

"No!" Ron cried, trying to hide himself behind Kim. "Don't bring it! Keep it off!!"

But he was ignored by both parties. The gang advanced, Kim knew they were going to leap over the chairs and at her and Ron. She'd given Drakken a flying Kung Fu wedgie before, she could certainly handle _this_.

Quickly, the group advanced, leaping onto the seats and bounding over them in the same narrow aisle where Kim and Ron held their ground as anticipated. Kim backed up further down the aisle, not out of fear, but to put some space between them where she intended to duke it out.

The three guys chuckled some more, mistaking her backing up for uneasy evasiveness. The lead gang member stepped forward first, reaching out aggressively for Kim, but she was prepared and lashed out, giving him a swift kick with her right leg in his gut. He stumbled backwards, landing hard on the floor.

The other two members looked purely stunned at her 'unexpected' lash out, but not as stunned as the one who fell down.

He struggled to stand back up. Once or twice he blinked to clear the shock. All too soon, he was prepared for another go, but this time, "C'mon boys! They can't take on all of us!"

_Ha!_ Kim wanted to laugh out loud. _Says you! I've taken on twenty of Drakken's buffed up goons at once. This'll be easy. _

The three of them charged at Kim and Ron, and right as they did, Kim suddenly remembered she was still holding hands with Ron! How could she dance about, doing her flips, cartwheels and high kicks when stuck to Ron?! _This is going to be harder than I thought_.

But it turned out Kim wasn't the only one thinking about how they were going to go about teaching these fools a lesson.

"KP!" Ron called Kim's attention forward, he steadied his hands, with one of hers already in his; he speedily took her other. Kim quickly caught on, without the time of a sturdiness test, Kim put faith in Ron's strength and allowed him to bare her weight in his hands as she bounced off the floor, delivered a two foot kick to the leader who was charging in the middle. Still baring her weight, she again stretched her arms and bounced again, this time each foot made a blow to the remaining two thugs.

Before being able to thank Ron for the unusually quick thinking, the lead gang member leapt up again with a growl, he hadn't prophesied this much trouble.

"Look out, Kim!" Ron alerted.

Kim swerved, trying the same method, holding Ron's hands as he steadied her for another attack. But their attacker was a fast learner and grabbed both of Kim's legs before they could connect.

"Aa!" Kim cried out, startled.

"The fight ends here, babe!" The lead gang member grinned, pulling her closer as she struggled frantically to wiggle her legs out of his tightening grasp.

But she was soon freed as Ron put pressure on Kim's hand where they were attached and she did what he was subliminally suggesting. This time, Kim held Ron's weight in her hand while he pushed himself off the ground and kicked the guy right in his face sharply.

The guy cried out, clutching his face, dropping Kim who was caught by Ron.

Yet again, they weren't given a chance to take a breather for the other two were advancing again and the leader would recover again soon.

Ron launched Kim like a speeding torpedo, running with her so he wouldn't be forcefully yanked forwards. A fist connected with a crack to the one who 'prefers little blonde ponies', she had a special vengeance for _this_ creep.

Kim didn't feel like she had to worry about the member right behind her; she knew Ron would deal with him. He did.

On the other side, Ron viciously side –swiped the guy off his feet, but wasn't prepared when the gang member grasped Ron's shirt and tossed him over his head as he fell. Of course, this meant Kim went flying along with Ron, both friends absolutely shocked.

The impact with the wall was more than evident to Kim, it sent her mind reeling as she tried to push herself off the carpet and start fighting again. But she was a lot dizzier than she supposed for she soon found herself back on the ground again when she was sure she had stood up. Her vision swam, how much time was passing? She couldn't be sure.

It took her awhile for the numbness to pass and feel Ron's hand in hers again. He was conscious, for he was holding her hand tightly, almost so it pained Kim. The squeeze he gave her jolted her eyes wide, focusing on the people surrounding them…

Hastily aware, Kim couldn't help but back up against the wall, the three attackers leered over her and Ron, grinning ear to ear. The leader looked tired and he was sweating profusely, even his eyes looked like they were having trouble focusing; this gave Kim some hope.

_This isn't over…_ Kim glanced at Ron, her teeth clenched, to check his status. Ron's eyes were in slits, and he glared menacingly like a corned cat, ignoring the blood running into his mouth from his nose.

The leader, his forehead layered covered in sweat more than the other two, grinned maliciously, his face inches away from Kim. She curled her lip in repulsion. "Nice ballet tricks, birdie. But don't mess with us, we've been in a lot more fights than you have. Now we're gonna have to teach you two a lesson…"

All that buff-talk went in one ear and out the other for Kim, her mind was feverish for a way out. She didn't have enough room to bounce off the wall and over their heads. Did she have enough room to slide under them? She'd have to try it, but how to communicate that to Ron? If a sudden pull down came unexpected to him, he might resist, foiling her plan of escape.

But that didn't happen. Kim's eyes flew open, a jolt of shock speeding across her brain. The leader and just reached out and… and… _grabbed_ her! Fire inside of her eyes almost burned through the thin layer of her pupils. She looked down at his hand on her chest, _WRONG MOVE!_

The two 'buddies' laughed dorkily, they wouldn't be for long. Kim snapped her arm out and clutched the guy's wrist, bending it backwards and backwards… so backwards that there was bound to be a crack and it would no longer be in a position that a wrist ought to be in.

A smile danced across her lips when she saw the frightened reaction of the leader… but it the feeling was soon reversed! The other two reached out at Kim, grabbing _her_ wrist and began to twist her arm.

"Aurgh!" whe cried out, slowly sinking onto the floor. She wanted to tell Ron to get Wade, to do _something,_ but the pain was so intense…

Ron must have been psychic.

There was an abrupt sound, the mix of a yowl and a hissing spit, Kim was positive that a tiger had just bounded into the airport. But it was Ron! He impulsively launched forwards at the leaders arm who was continuing the job of twisting Kim's arm. With his legs, he lashed out, kicking the partner in front of him so his foot dug up and in between his rib cage. Then he did the same to the one behind him, while continuing with his teeth… gnawing away at the leader's flesh.

Kim was astounded. Utterly blown away by Ron's unforeseen ferocity!

The two partners backed away, clutching their diaphragms where Ron had knocked them breathless, Kim could hear them begin to hyperventilate. Then there was the blood! The leader howled as Ron tore away at the man's flesh, so much blood began to spray that Kim felt herself _actually_ growing worried for the guy.

"Ron!" she cried out, placing a hand on his shoulder tentatively.

"Let GO!!" the leader cried out, tears of pain forming in his eyes.

He did. Ron sprang backwards, continuing to give the leader the evil eye as blood masked his face. Ron took a step forwards. The leader took a step backwards.

"You're no pony, you're a wildcat! Let's high-tail it outta here guys!" Eyeing Kim and Ron nervously (Kim did her best to look just as deadly as Ron), he backed up some more before he dashed out of the airport, his buddies tumbling out after him; neither of them looked over the shoulders during the retreat.

Kim strained up, looking at her arm that they had twisted. "I'm gonna feel that in the morning," she muttered.

Turning now to look at Ron, she was anxious to see what kind of expression he'd be wearing. His sudden attack, although valiant, some-what disturbed Kim. Perhaps it was the blood Ron had spewed.

"Ron..?" she asked. He was staring at their retreating backs. She wondered that if they were not attached, would he go run after them? _Come on, Kim,_ she told herself,_ he so wouldn't. You're just spooking yourself. _

"Huh, wha?" Ron asked. He too straightened up, looking like he had just snapped out of a stupor. He wiped a hand over his mouth, looking at the blood. "Ew! Oh, dude, that's just plain sick and _wrong_!"

"You totally frightened me back there, what was up with that?"

Ron looked about himself at the scenery as if he was lost. "I dunno." They walked together to find some seats and sat themselves down. Ron shrugged, continuing with his response, "Just protected you…"

"_Protect_ me? What am I- a damsel in distress?"

Ron gave her a pitying look, "Well if memory serves me correctly, I do believe he had your arm in a lock and very well might have popped the precious ligament out of your socket if I didn't do something!" Ron looked in his pocket for Rufus' condition, a stream of angry chatters ensued; Ron closed the flap.

The sudden ache in her arm helped to remind Kim. "You're right. Sorry, I guess I'm just… wanting to get home." She shifted in her seat. Kim could still feel the touch… she almost reached up, but Ron interrupted her.

"But that was some fight, huh? We made a pretty good team there, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did, didn't we? That was some slick thinking you did, Ron! You see those moves in a movie or something?"

He shook his head, "Naw, just intuition. It was cool how I didn't have to tell you what I was thinking! You were just, like, right on track."

Kim laughed, "Oo" she wiggled her fingers and waved her hand, mimicking a gypsy psychic gazing into a crystal ball. "Maybe we have a psychic liiiink"

Ron's smile was huge although his teeth still had some blood on them… "Oo-oo, tell me what I'm thinking!" He closed his eyes and thought hard.

Laughing, Kim pretended to ponder, "You're thinking… that you need to find a washroom to clean that blood off."

Ron opened his eyes, a look of upset. "Aww, that's not what I was thinking. I was thinking of some snackage."

"Ya, but that's what _I'm_ thinking. Besides, if you're coming over to my house, I don't want my parents to see the blood, they might think we're out killing people or something."

Ron blinked, "Your house?"

"Duh," Kim lifted up their attached hands. "Just a hunch, but I figure you'll be staying the night."

"Riiight."

"Now. Let's go find that washroom to clean up in."

They stood up and meandered towards the washrooms. Ron squinted at the beaten up shape of the walls, "_If_ this place has running water…"

"Uh-oh." Kim stopped walking.

"Ugh, now what?"

Kim pointed to two doors in front of them.

"What?" Ron questioned. "Does one, like, lead to certain doom and the other to the castle in the centre of the labyrinth?"

"_What?_" Kim cocked an eyebrow at Ron and pointed up. "I'm talking about that."

Looking up, Ron saw that Kim was pointing to two signs, one on either door.

"O-boy."

Male washroom of female washroom? Kim and Ron exchanged blank stares.

"Well, _I'm_ not going into the fem-room. You'll just have to come along with me. I'm just using the sink."

"No-way, Ron!" Kim cried out.

Ron grinned slyly at her, "Kiiim, what does it matter to you" she glared at him. "You've already been into the guy's washroom before at school when you mistook one for the other"

"Ron, you didn't see that… I only wrote that in my diary… !! Wait! Did Wade tell you that?!"

"Hey, Wade hacks and tells."

"Errgh!" Kim clenched a fist and gritted her teeth. She really needed to boost the security on her diary. Or revert to the good old fashioned book and pen.

"Come on!" Ron flew into the male-washroom, tugging Kim along who hadn't even had the moment to resist.

Kim found herself standing next to Ron as he plugged the sink, filling it to the brim with water. Dunking his head in numerous times he scrubbed the blood off his face and teeth with his hands. Ron had to ask Kim numerous times if he'd gotten it all off for the mirror was much too dirty to see a reflection and neither one of them wanted to scrub it clean…

"Did I ever thank-you?" Kim asked thoughtfully.

"What for?"

"For saving me, duh. That was brave of you, thanks. I don't know what I would have done if you'd been knocked unconscious."

Ron lifted his head from the sink, his bangs spraying Kim with water. "No big, KP. He just… he was a jerk. Didn't want him to… to hurt you." He looked at Kim from the corner of his eyes, "Or me."

"I guess it was a good thing our hands are stuck. You might have run away if given the chance!"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Perhaps…" He grinned, dipping his hand in the water then flicked Kim with more water.

"Hey!" Kim laughed out, shielding herself too late. Kim dipped her hand in the water and began flicking Ron in revenge. The two laughed as they sprayed themselves with water. They had heated up so much during the fight that their clothes had practically dried. That didn't matter anymore.

"Anyone here?" A voice called.

Kim and Ron snapped out of their playfulness, turning their heads towards the sound. With a quick exchange of smiles, they dashed out together.

"Kim Possible!" It was a short portly man with droopy eyes and a moustache. "I am sorry I am late. The rain held me back."

"Gustavo!" Kim cried out happily, finally their ride had arrived!

"Gustavo?" Ron whispered to Kim.

"From the flood, remember?"

"O-ya… I'll never forget those piranhas."

They caught up with Gustavo, trotting beside him as he led them to his landed airplane. Together, Kim and Ron clambered onto the steps. This time, Kim had to sit in the back with Ron. It would be rather strenuous if they had to stretch their arms out if Ron sat in the back and Kim in the front with Gustavo.

Buckling their seatbelts, Kim wiped the window she sat beside clean to view out, rain still lashing at the glass.

"Alright, Ron, let's ace this place!"


	4. Hand in Hand

Author's Note:

Wow, it's sure been awhile, sorry! Anyway, this one should keep you going for awhile anyway –lol. And, yes, Kim does talk with her mouth full of food in the show XD! Aaand for Ron's room description, that's canon, no seriously! Check out his room in _October 31st_, _The New _Ron and other such eppies (but not ASiT, his room is diff there).

A HUGE thank-you to my reviewers, Steppenwolf, soccergurl, Child of Gennie & Sess, Enchanted Song, Celebran, Lil, Sukari, Ace Lannigan, Jodie and Ashley ( lov ya girl XD)! Hearts to you all X3! (Unfortunately, fanfictionDOTnet doesn't love the sharp bracket and therefore I can not do heart emots ;; ) SUFFER o.o

-A.KiNG!

* * *

Instalment 04 »» _Hand in Hand _

A usually quiet and boring person

Will transform and bring a rhythm

-DiGi Charat, _'PartyNight_'

* * *

Kim could never have been gladder to be at home from a mission. Well, there was that _one_ time when she had Ron were travelling through the bog… she shivered involuntarily not wanted to recall _that_ nasty memory.

"Hey, Mom, I'm home!" she declared, hauling in a staggering Ron through the front doors of her welcoming home. She took in a large sigh, savouring the sudden warmth of her house. _We've been apart for far too long…_ There was one thing that Kim couldn't wait for, and _that_ was a decent wash-up. She gave a side-look at Ron, she'd manage _somehow_; her body _craved_ a decent clean-up.

"Kimmie!" her Mother's familiar musical tone trailed from another room to Kim's sore ears; she followed the sound into the sitting room. Her Mother was on the sofa with a mug and her Father was on the sofa as well with the television remote. The Tweebs were no-where in sight. Checking the clock, Kim took in the time for the first time since she had left the airport. It was past her brothers' bed-time, they didn't have a long weekend.

"You're lucky to-morrow isn't a school day!" Mr Possible scolded his daughter.

"If we'd known you'd been gone this long, we wouldn't have let you go," her Mother said, but her tone wasn't harsh.

Kim's aching body begged for some rest, so she led Ron to one of the armchairs; taking a seat, she graciously allowed the plush of the chair to envelope her with its wondrous comforts. The seats in the airport and even on the airplane couldn't match this comfort in the least. Ron had seated himself on the floor, laying back his head on the armchair, closing his eyes.

After taking a sip from her mug, Mrs Possible spoke: "O, Kimmie! Your friend Tara called, she asked you to call her back."

"Will do," Kim sighed, rather than said. She sunk further into the seat, slumping so far, she almost slipped right off the seat. She supposed that to her parents, she must look like a total dead-beat. In fact, Kim wondered why they hadn't asked her what had happened yet. Not that she'd tell them the full story anyway.

Sure, she could tell her parents about blowing up Drakken's ray-gun (whatever it did), being catapulted off a cliff into unknown waters, trudging through a city in the pouring rain, etc., etc… She could even tell the about confronting a street gang, her Mother would tell Kim 'Good for you for standing up for yourself!' and her Father might add, 'It's a good thing Ronald was there to protect you!'. Kim snorted.

The only part Kim was really put off telling her parents about was the area they were in, that and going into _details_ of the going downs with the street gang.

Like the touch.

She shivered again, looking down without thinking; after all that time, Kim _still_ felt violated and felt as if she could scrub that area a thousand times over, wondering if even that would ever lift the feeling.

Even though Kim prided herself on being self-efficient, she _was_ glad Ron had been there. For one of the _rare_ times that she had truly, _really_ needed him, he had been there and had leapt fearlessly into the fray to help her. Even when the gang had been enormously buff and many, compared to a single, skinny, Ron.

In their fight, they had worked efficiently together too, she recalled. It amazed her, even now, and how aptly they had read each others thoughts in working together, not a moment had been unsynchronized. Upon reflection, Kim remembered it like a rehearsed act, everything was so perfect. Plus, they had only been stuck holding hands for a few mere hours, not used to being attached together at all.

Or were they? In another way..?

"Kimmie-cub."

Kim's closed eyes scrunched at her Father's nickname for her. It was _so_ Pre-K. The only person who knew about her nickname besides her family was Ron (to which he never teased her about, to Kim's relief).

"What was that, Dad?" Kim asked, opening her eyes and looking wearily at her parents.

"I said you look like you could do with a bath, why don't you go wash-up and your Mother and I will have a nice meal for you and Ronald before you hit the sack, h'm?"

Kim's eyes lit up with the anticipation of food in her belly; she wasn't the only one.

"Did somebody say food?!" Ron sat up, blinking away the drear.

Mrs Possible laughed, "Only after you two wash-up. The important question is, 'Who gets first dibs on the shower?'."

She and Mr Possible laughed to themselves, expecting an all out war between Kim and Ron, bickering and squabbling like little children as to who would shower first. Instead, they found Kim and Ron to exchange a sudden nervous glance. This would be a predicament…

"Um…" Kim started, not at all sure how to go about explaining their current situation. "About that…"

Ron coughed into his fist.

"Is something wrong, Kim?" her Mother inquired, placing the mug down and giving a tired stretch.

"We'll just wash-up at the sink, I think…" Kim said slowly, she looked down at Ron who just blinked.

"Not at all Kimmie," Mr Possible eyed her dubiously, "You two are in a serious need for a good bath and I don't think I like you sitting in the armchair, Kim. You're going to march upstairs and have yourself a bath!"

And _how_ Kim desired a bath! The fact that she felt like she'd been through hellfire and back again, _plus_ having to be stuck to Ron meaning no bath _really_ ticked her off.

"Look," she growled back at her Dad, "It's not _my_ fault that we're stuck and I can't take a shower!" With that, she held up her and Ron's hands to show her parents, she even shook their hands for extra emphasis.

Her parents looked back at her wide-eyed and in shock.

"Now, Kimberly-Anne Possible, don't talk that tone with us!" Her Father shook his finger at Kim.

Kim groaned and slunk into her seat further.

Her Mother, however, was more perceptive. "You're stuck?!" she asked unbelievably.

"_Thank-you_ for noticing, Mom!" Kim sat back up in the sofa.

Mrs Possible stood up and made her way over to where Kim and Ron were sitting. Kneeling down on the floor in front of Kim, her Mother took their hands in hers, closely inspecting their hands. Eventually, curiosity dragged Mr Possible over as well.

"I don't know how it happened, Mom," Kim said in more of a whiney voice. "We held hands, jumping off a cliff and then we found we couldn't pull our hands apart…"

She watched as Mrs Possible further inspected their hand who attempted trying to tug their hands apart with no effect. She even tried to wedge her own finger in between the pair, but Kim and Ron's skin would refuse to part.

"That's interesting," Mr Possible stroked his chin. To his wife, he said, "Are they fused? Or..?"

"Or what?" Kim asked.

But her Mother ignored her, "No, it's just like someone glued their hands together."

"At least it's not, like, conjoined twins," Ron spoke up, "You know, where their blood courses through each others bodies and-"

Kim held up a pleading hand, "Ron! Please… this is gross enough as it is."

"So… surgery wouldn't help?" Ron asked Mrs Possible.

"I wouldn't suggest it, no..." she replied, her eyes still regarding their hands. "Ron, hold Kim's other hand."

"Ok."

As he did this, Kim said to her Mom: "I talked to Wade about this, he doesn't know how it happened either, but he's working on it. You'd think we were hit by Drakken's ray, but we weren't, I swear (not like usual…)! Mom, I really need to have this worked out before to-morrow becau-" She stopped herself. She didn't mind telling her Mother about her date with Josh, it was just her _Dad_. He'd go on lecturing her and forbidding her, he still couldn't accept that Kim was a teenager (17!) and wanted to (gasp!) _date_. She quickly covered up, "Because to-morrow is the long weekend. Y'know… it'd ruin the weekend plans…"

There was a gasp. Was it something Kim said? No! Kim looked down at her hands… she was free! Kim and Ron's hands separated!

"H-how… Mom, what did you do?!" she asked, covering her gaping mouth with her newly freed hand.

"Nothing," her Mother said, "But it still doesn't solve the problem."

"But it _is_ very interesting," Mr Possible remarked, stroking his chin.

"What do you mea-" Kim suddenly realised what they were talking about. While her hand that had been previously attached to Ron's own was free, her other, the one that Ron was asked by Mrs Possible to hold, was not. Kim tugged hard, but her hand did not budge.

"That is _SO_ random!" Ron exclaimed. He placed his free hand on Kim's other hand (her left and his right), as soon as they held, the other pair were able to let go (Ron's left and Kim's right).

"So we can exchange hands!" Kim cried, exhilarated. She marvelled as Ron toyed with this new experience. He tried mixing, with both their rights, then both their lefts, holding hands, his palm on her back hand, his back hand in under her palm. It didn't matter what hand they were holding or how, just so long as it was one pair of hands. "Mom, how did you know?!"

"I didn't," Mrs Possible shrugged. "I was curious if your other hands would stick too, they did. I was certainly not expecting the other pair to release!"

"Try holding your Mother's hand," Mr Possible suggested.

Kim took her Mother's hand then tried to let go of Ron's.

It didn't work.

Kim tugged and Ron pulled, but their hands were just as stuck as they had been previously. Ron even tried taking Mrs Possible's hand but they wouldn't stick and his hand wouldn't release Kim's.

"So whatever's happening… requires just the both of you to hold hands. Doesn't matter the hand, just each other…" Kim's Mother mused aloud. "I've _never_ heard of such a thing! And you have no idea how this could have happened?"

"None!" Kim protested in truth. "Believe me, if I did, Wade probably would have been able to free us by now."

"Looks like you two are in for a sleep over to-night!" Mr Possible exclaimed jovially. "Why don't you phone your parents, Ronald, and ask for permission? (Not that you really have a choice, mind…)"

"I'll be able to," Ron spoke with instant reassurance and Kim quietened. "I'd actually better pop over and pick up some of my stuff, clothes, sleeping bag, etc."

"Um, I don't think you'll need a sleeping bag, Ron…" Kim spoke rather softly.

"… True."

There was an awkward silence between the two to which her parents where blissfully unaware of for her Father responded: "Alright then. Pop over to your place, pick up your stuff, then have a good clean, alright? Then you'll have something to change into."

"Food..?" Ron asked piteously, Kim felt her own stomach begging to be heard too.

No need for the puppy-dog pout, Mrs Possible stood up with a laugh, "Yes, we'll have a meal for you two."

"Good enough for me! C'mon, KP, let's jet!"

"Whoah!"

Kim was suddenly propelled out of her seat and flown out the door in haste, Ron leading the way.

—

They had walked through the darkened streets of Middleton, past the bland suburban house, few of them had lights on at this hour. Like her Mother, Kim too, was glad that it was a long-weekend. She couldn't imagine having to wake early for a school-day what with the way she felt (never mind their stuck hands!). Yes, Kim felt like she could sleep for days on end: Rip van Kim.

Ron was hurrying her along in the lead at a brisk rate, perhaps too brisk for Kim's stumbling feet. At least this time they actually had shoes to protect their weary feet and in a clean pair of socks; Ron was flopping along in a pair of her Father's sandals, occasionally tripping over the flop and recovering his balance on the flip. Kim wasn't sure how Ron could move along so hurriedly; she had very little energy herself.

Soon enough, they arrived at Ron's front door, Kim was thankful that he lived nearby. Otherwise she'd demand her parents to drive them over to Ron's house if he lived further away. _Check that, I wish he _did_ live far away… sitting in a car is better than walking even this short distance…_

Kim was barely aware of Ron who was actually talking to her, but it was all going in one ear and out the other. She turned her head lazily to watch Ron pad his pant pockets and check in the flaps of his pockets on his belt.

"You know, I think I must have left my keys at home…"

"Good thing we're here then."

Ron was silent as he took a step to look at the windows of his house. The lights upstairs were not on. Having no choice but to follow, Kim walked with Ron as he stalked around his house. The light in the kitchen was on, as was the light in the sitting room.

"At least they're up," Kim suggested optimistically. "At least we won't have to wake them."

Ron trudged back to the front door, "Ya, at least…" He rang the door-bell.

Kim waited in a few moments of silence. She peered at Ron whose expression was non-existent. From inside the house, Kim could hear movement just before the door opened.

Opening the door was Mrs Stoppable, upon seeing Kim and Ron, she opened the door wider as to let them both inside. She closed the door behind them.

Ron was about to open his mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted.

"Ronald, what did you think you were doing, ringing the door-bell? Your Father's upstairs with a headache! Where are your keys?"

Kim was taken aback by the sharp attitude, but supposed her own Mother would be a little testy with her in such a predicament.

"Um, I lost them," Ron mumbled, side-stepping towards the stairs.

But his Mother wasn't done with him yet. "Lost them? Ronald, you're _constantly_ loosing things, where did you last put them?"

"I dunno..." Ron mumbled again, looking at the television in the sitting room.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Ron instantly looked at his Mother. "Well, think where you put you keys! I'm not going to give you another set if you just keep dropping them."

"If I knew where I'd put them, they wouldn't be lost would they?" Ron voiced Kim's own thoughts.

Mrs Stoppable looked at Ron sternly, perhaps a little _too_ stern, Kim wondered. "Don't talk that tone with me! If you don't have your keys with you next time, I'm not going to let you in the house. I don't know _what_ I'm going to do with you all you do is cause more trouble. You're just lucky you didn't wake your Father."

"I know."

"What are you doing home so late, isn't it a school-night?"

Feeling uncomfortably ignored for this long, Kim felt like it was finally her turn to speak up. She wondered if Mrs Stoppable even knew she was there, her manner of scolding Ron wasn't the same as her Mother's and it was a bit disconcerting. Certainly if she lost _her_ keys, her Mother would be a bit disappointed, but not by this much! The line 'all you do is cause more trouble' remained in Kim's mind.

"Excuse me, Mrs Stoppable," Kim spoke up with the utmost polite, showing a sweet smile, "But it's a long weekend, there's no school to-morrow." As Kim had thought, it appeared that Mrs Stoppable must have missed Kim there altogether, for she was certainly startled when Kim spoke out. Kim tried an angle that usually worked on parents, "Ron and I have a lot of homework to cover, so I was wondering if Ron could stay over for the night. My parents already agreed. You could ring them up, if you wanted."

Mrs Stoppable nodded slowly; taking a look at her son she returned her gaze to Kim and in a much calmer state than before, replied, "That sounds feasible for homework's sake." Then to Ron she said, "But I want you to find those keys before you leave."

"I'm, uh, pretty sure I left them on my desk," Ron said.

His Mother sighed, "They'd better," the response was non-threatening. She turned around back to the sitting room where a briefcase surrounded by piles of papers and folders decorated the sitting room table allowing Kim and Ron their leave. But she turned back to speak to Ron again, "And don't come home early in the morning, you'll wake your Father."

"I won't."

Kim tugged Ron towards the stairs, not waning to stay behind for any more awkward arguments. Ron lively followed. Their dry socked feet bounded on the stairs softly as they rushed up the stairs, Kim leading the familiar way to Ron's room on the right. They fled inside, leaving Kim to flick on the light switch.

Ron's room was normally rather dark, as the walls were painted green, a hue that Kim really couldn't put a name to, as they were both a dark green, and yet a light green at the same time. To Kim's utter shock, his room wasn't messy in the least… in fact, it was positively neat and clean, which was so peculiar for she knew his locker to be a constant state of disorientation.

His dark blue sheets were folded neatly and even his stack of textbooks that he hadn't needed for to-day were stacked precisely on his desk in front of his computer which was situated inside a closet on an angle on the right hand side of his desk; a strange formation.

Kim envied his television that was on a shelf in front of his bed; he could just sit back in bed and play video games, or even watch VHS or DVD (for he had both on the shelf). Kim scoffed to herself… and she only had a computer in her room.

For all the extra accessories that Ron's room had that Kim's did not, it only puzzled her more as to why, as he said in his own words, he wanted to spend so much time at Kim's.

"So," Kim said, with a breath, "What do we need?"

But Ron said, "Sorry about that."

"Huh?"

"Mom, she's not, uh, usually like that. I mean, I keep loosing my keys, so she's a bit ticked off, that's all. It's no big."

Kim wasn't sure about that, but she responded differently, "My Mom would be the same." (Kim tried image her Mother in the same light, but failed. She wouldn't tell Ron that though.) "Remember when I lied to both you and my parents at Hallowe'en a year ago?"

Ron snorted grumpily. "You mean when you lied to us about who you were _really_ with? Cough, Mankey, Cough."

"I said I was sorry!" Kim wailed, "But both of my parents were _really_ steamed at me then, I was grounded for, like, years after!" Well, lying and loosing your keys were two entirely different things, but she wasn't about to tell Ron that either.

Ron smiled back at her, seemingly relieved. Kim clapped a hand to her thigh since she couldn't clap her hands together, "Well, what are we after? Besides your keys?" And she nudged Ron playfully with her elbow, as if to make light of the whole key-encounter.

"I need a bag from my closet to pack my stuffages in."

"To the closet it is!" Kim purposely acted overly-dramatic to make Ron laugh and she marched off like a soldier over to Ron's closet. She halted before she flew the doors apart. "Do I dare..?" she drawled, eyeing Ron sceptically.

"Dare what?" Ron replied back with an equally cynical look.

"Look inside." She answered, pointing at the closet with her free hand, "Is it going to be, like, a total mess in there or what?"

"I resent that!" Ron replied brusquely, "My closet isn't… _that_ messy."

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"One being..?"

"One being the cleanest," Kim replied smugly.

"… four!"

Kim cringed to which Ron growled. "Just open the closet ok? I swear you won't die of shock."

Kim did as she was asked. "Huh."

_Shocked once again, Possible_, Kim thought in wonder. Just like the outside, his closet was clean, way better than the state of his locker that was for sure. The closet wasn't that large to begin with, so there weren't many clothes inside (well, not as many as _Kim_ had in _her_ closet). There was a shelf above the closet for board games and stacks of magazines and on the floor was a couple of bags.

The miraculous cleanliness of Ron's room only made Kim increasingly curious. _If he's this clean at home, why does he have to use _my_ locker for his junk? He said this clean was a 'four'? I wonder what a 'one' would look like…_

She placed a fist on her hip, pretending to look about in wonder, "I'm impressed…"

Ron laughed, but said nothing. Kim watched as he scrounged around on the floor for a bag of suitable size, finally pulling out a hockey bag with an old pair of skates inside which he took out.

"How much do you think I'll need to bring? Am I staying the whole weekend or what?"

"How much what?" Kim asked half-minded while shifting through Ron's minimal clothing hanging on the rack, obviously with a single hand.

"Clothing, duh."

"I _hope_ not the whole weekend; just bring stuff for the whole weekend anyway though. You never know…" She pushed some of the clothing aside and picked one out, "How come you never wear this anymore?" Kim asked, holding it up for Ron to see. It was like his black and white baseball shirt, but this one was light brown with dark brown sleeves and collar with the number '42' on it inside a cube which was shaped like a space-ship. Kim liked it on Ron, and the cotton felt softer than his other baseball shirt.

Ron looked up, "Thought I lost it, I guess," he shrugged. "You can toss it in the bag if you want."

"I think I will!" And she did while Ron began to store the pair of skates he'd taken out into a new bag to store them. (_Why not just leave them on the floor?_ Kim wondered.) "How come you never wear jeans anymore?"

Ron tsked her, "Because they don't have decent mole-rat sized pockets."

"A huh!" Rufus agreed, poking his head out from inside his pocket.

"What a pity," Kim murmured, her mind still afloat.

Ron perked up, "Pity?" he asked. "How so?"

Kim shrugged, "You should wear jeans more, you wear too much khaki."

"And this concerns you because..?"

Kim shrugged again, "It doesn't, it's just a suggestion."

"Suggestion noted and filed," Ron replied musically.

They spent some more time in the closet, Kim being the major player in picking out Ron's clothing. She'd pick articles out that she hadn't seen him wear in a long time and drop them into his bag.

After awhile, Ron stood up with the bag unzipped in his free hand, "Hey, KP-" Kim looked at him, her attention previously focused on his wardrobe, "I think that's enough…" Ron peered into the bag to view what exactly Kim had dumped in. He shuffled around the contents, "In fact, I think you got a _little_ carried away there…"

Kim ignored him, "Hey, here's that shirt I bought you from Club Banana for your birthday some-odd years ago!" She turned on Ron, glaring, "How come you never wear it anymore?"

Ron backed up, taken aback, "Um, maybe because it's a _winter_ sweater and it was summer not too long ago..?"

"Aa!" Kim laughed at her own folly, "Guess you're right there…"

"I gotta get into another drawer," Ron said, leading Kim over to his bed.

He bent down and pulled open the drawer on the side of his bed and began tossing in socks and boxers, which didn't shame either them in the least for Kim had seen Ron's underwear so many times, it was countless (his pants kept falling down). In fact, that's how they first met in Preschool.

"Ok, we're done here," Ron said, looking around his room for a final check.

"What about your keys?" Kim pointed out.

Ron turned around to look at his desk, "Right! I think they're here somewhere…"

Kim walked over to Ron's bedside desk, opening his top drawer and shuffling around inside it. "Maybe you stuffed them in here..?"

"Hey!" Ron called out, and in a swift action, he speedily shut his bedside drawer; so fast, that it almost caught Kim's hand if she didn't have a fast reaction time.

She stared at the shut drawer wide-eyed, then slowly looked at Ron, who was working hard not to look at her. "What was _that_ about?!" Kim asked.

All she received from him was: "Help me look for my keys; I _know_ they're here somewhere…"

"_Maybe_ they're in the drawer…"

"No they're not." Ron replied, a little too quickly.

A coy smile spread across Kim's face, "What's in there that you don't want me to see..?"

"Nothing."

Kim couldn't help but roll her eyes, "_Please_, if there was truly 'nothing' in there, why shouldn't you want me to see nothing?"

"Alright, then how about this, 'it's none of your concern'."

Ron was still not looking at her. His attention was purely focused at anything but her. Kim pondered his actions, even though her manner on the matter was light, she truly was inquisitive as to what might be lurking in Ron's drawer that he was so adamant for Kim not to see.

"Come on, Ron," Kim didn't beg or whine, instead she acted cool, bored and nonchalant, "What's in there? We've been friends since, like, Pre-K. There're no secrets between us." She paused expecting Ron to respond, when he didn't, Kim carried on, "Like, what's in there that I shouldn't see? Christmas is a long way off and my birthday was on March the twenty-fourth…" Still no response, she decided to play with him, she sang, "Maybe it's a dirty magazine"

This grabbed Ron's attention, he stood taller and snorted, even though he still wouldn't look at her. "So not!"

"Fine. Then what's in it, seriously!? I'm racking my mind here and you're giving me nothing! A hint! Give me a hint." Giving up on acting cool, she hung onto Ron's shoulder, pleading and complaining.

"Found them!" Ron exclaimed contentedly, holding up his key ring, the dangle a little plastic burrito that he had purchased from Bueno Nacho awhile back when they were selling promotional items. They had been in the _bottom_ bed-side drawer.

Kim blew some strands of hair from her eyes and responded dryly, "Good for you." The smile of a fox crept on her face, while Ron was preoccupied with pleasing himself over finding his lost keys, Kim acted swiftly by wrenching the drawer open and immediately shuffling through the contents.

"Kim!!" Ron cried in distress, standing to her right, he clashed into her side, bashing his hip against hers quickly to try and shove her away from the drawer. Kim was prepared for this for she had rooted herself to the spot, refusing to sway.

She wished she had two hands! She rapidly shuffled through the contents, but hadn't come across any magazines yet which was what she was expecting. Ron's own free hand was trying to pull Kim's out of the drawer adding more of an obstacle.

But the amount of time she had to search the drawer was limited, Ron was putting up a decent struggle to knock his friend away from the drawer and it didn't take him long to succeed. In fact, he was so obstinate that, much to Kim's incredulity, he was able to throw her completely, knocking her off balance causing her to fall right on over. Obviously dragging himself down with her.

Kim let out a yelp as she tumbled down backwards landing on the cushioned bed with a light bounce. She tried to orientate and twist her arms into a less cumbersome position.

"Ouch much, Ron?" she grumbled rhetorically, letting her eyes come to focus… which focused instantly onto Ron. A few rapid blinks, but Ron was really right in front of her. Right on top of her.

His eyes hadn't focused yet, they were still shut from the fall. Kim lay there stunned, not really the fact that Ron had fallen on top of her, but more that he had been _able to knock her down_.

She watched him come to, shake his head and blink his eyes as she had.

Why should that be so much as a shock to her? Kim wondered, Ron _is_ male after all, and even if Kim wouldn't want to be the first to admit it, males _were_ strong physically but the fact that _he_ had actually been able to over-power _her_ stunned Kim nonetheless.

_I mean… it's _Ron It really hit home that even though he was Ron and her friend since Preschool, he could _still_ over-power her if he wanted because even if she was usually the dominant one in their group personality-wise (her, Ron, Rufus and Wade), he was, well, a _he_.

In fact, Kim never really thought of him that way before. Only as 'Ron' and 'friend' and other such terms, never really as 'boy', 'man', 'male', 'him', 'he', etc.

But then hadn't he'd proven that not so long ago when the street gang had ganged up on her and Ron? Kim had fought them off and insulted them relentlessly, fought better than any boy could have, and yet they still persisted as if she was 'playing hard to get'. When Ron, however, had shown that he had meant business, they'd backed off. Why? _Because he's a guy, wasn't it? _Kim pondered. Well, there was the spewing blood thing too…

"Sorry about that, KP!" Ron's voice broke her flummoxed thoughts. He endeavoured to place his hand on the comforter to push himself off.

"No big…" Kim replied softly, her mind still lost in her prior thoughts. She stared at him as he flustered to push himself off. All the while, she looked at him in a different light. Which, strangely enough, was becoming easier and easier. __

_Curious_, she thought.

"KP?" Ron called to her, brining her back to reality. Still on her back, her eyes focused on Ron's face who, while she had been lost in thought, had been able to push himself off and was now sitting beside her on the bed leaning over her. Rufus who had felt undignified by the tumble was now on his shoulder like a parrot and was glaring at her something nasty like one too. "You, uh, ok then?"

Looking up at him while lying down on his bed sent a tingle down Kim's spine, which she was very well aware of. "Yea…"

"You… gonna get up then? We can leave now, I have everything I need."

"Up… right."

"Like, now?"

"Right!" Kim's mind finally came back and she sat herself up and groomed her hair back into place with her hand.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Heh, no. Just forget the stupid drawer, I'll find it out one day."

Ron smirked, "I doubt that."

Kim playfully narrowed her eyes at him, "Wanna bet?"

"Bueno Nacho for a week!"

"Fine!" They shook their already holding hands and laughed together.

They stood up and Ron picked up his bag off the floor while stuffing his keys into his pocket. Together, they silently left the room and headed back down the stairs passing Mrs Stoppable surrounding by the masses of paperwork in the sitting room.

It wasn't long before they were on the street again, they were glad to be walking outside and _not_ have it rain on them. Kim thought she had been rained on enough to last her a lifetime. Note she said 'rained on' and not 'water' in general, as in 'taking a bath' which she still needed to figure out a way to work around.

What if she wore a bathing suit and Ron just sat by the tub then vice versa? That could work. After all, they could at least change out of their clothes now without tearing them up since they discovered they could switch hands.

Once they had arrived back at Kim's house and were coming through the door. While taking off her shoes, she looked around the sitting room for her parents, they weren't there but their voices were coming from the kitchen. Kim had an inclination to shout out to them that she was home, but knew better otherwise she might wake her brothers upstairs.

Kim lead Ron into her kitchen, her Father was sitting at the breakfast table with rocket drafts covering the table. Apparently he was doing some last minute work on them. Mrs Possible was over by the stove and had already started working on their belated dinner.

"That was fast," her Mother said, pleasantly surprised. "Now go upstairs and wash up, I'm shocked your Mother let you in the house, you two are so dirty… look at your hair Kim!" (Kim looked up at her hair and pulled on a lock) "Maybe I should have made you wash up first."

"Except for the fact Ron didn't have anything new to change in," Kim added.

"True," her Mother nodded, returning to the food she was preparing. A delightful smell of spices wafted over to Kim's nose. Ron's too, for a smile stretched across his face and he began to tug gently on her arm as if to say 'well let's go wash up so we can eat!' Lucky for him, Kim's stomach agreed.

They left the room together and scampered up the stairs, but remembered to trudge quietly. There was a bathroom right under the stairs to Kim's loft bedroom that she decided to use. Closing the door behind them, Kim stood and stared at herself in the mirror; she truly did look amuck, it was disgusting. All that dirty rain water and not to mention the water that splashed them when the truck drove by… it all clung to her hair… was some of it actually in _clumps??_

"So, uh, how are we gonna do this?" Ron's voice broke her thoughts.

Kim pulled out some clean face clothes from a hip-high basket to her right. "Let's just wash our faces and arms first, ok?"

Ron placed his bag on the floor and picked up a pink facecloth with his free hand. "Got any other colours?"

Kim smiled, "It's not going to kill you, Ron."

"But damage me mentally, maybe."

"How can it when you're mentally damaged to the brink?"

"Hey!" But they both laughed, knowing it to only be nothing but a harmless retort.

The water pouring from the tap was _so_ pristine compared to the sticky sea water and the grungy water from the city, Kim only wanted to _bath_ in all the pure water, allowing it to swallow her body in the bath tub and shoo away all the dirt… She sighed audibly, there was no chance of that happening. Besides, even if they could do the bathing suit thing, there wasn't time for a bath.

While Kim had been fantasizing, Ron assumed she was permitting him to use the tap first. He soaked his face cloth and dowsed the poor cloth in soap.

"Be careful, Ron," Kim smirked, remembering an old saying her Mother used to say to her when she was little. "If you use too much soap, it might clean your face right off."

Ron looked at her horrified.

Kim took a step back in her laughter, a hand over her stomach, "Ron, I'm only joking! My goodness, you're so amusing!"

"I know that. It's just a disgusting thing to say," he replied haughtily. Kim watched as he began to scrub his face with the cloth. What a difference there was in colour in the areas her cleaned! Were they really _that_ dirty?

Kim decided to find out for herself. But first she pulled out a hair tie from a small woven basket. "Hey, Ron, can you help put my hair tie in? I can't do it with one hand."

Ron dropped the face cloth, his eyes squinting through the water and soap; Kim laughed warmly. He blew the water from his face, the water splattering the mirror. He took the hair tie in his hand and together they helped stretch it around her hair numerous times. Ron's hands were still wet and water from them trickled down onto her bare neck, her body involuntarily arching her back in shock.

"It looks ok, I guess," Kim patted her hair as she checked her pulled back hair in the mirror. "I'll get Mom to fix it up downstairs."

They continued to clean up, after finishing with their faces they then began to clean their bare arms that weren't covered by their mission clothes' sleeves and hands too. Now that they knew they could switch hands it would be easy to clean the ones attached to one another.

Ron inspected himself in the mirror, "Are we gonna wash our hair too?" He gave her a side look, "Because your hair is atrocious."

"Why, thank-you," Kim retorted, "I return the compliment."

Ron grinned.

"Not yet, I'm not done cleaning myself."

"O?"

"Yea, unlike your clothing, _mine_ has a bare midriff."

She didn't notice Ron look down at her midriff and bite his lower lip. But she did hear him say, "Well, that's one of the benefits of not being flashy."

"Ron, _don't_ sound like Mister Barkin, for once."

"Have I before?!" Ron asked, genuinely surprised at the comment.

"Did you know he's trying to impose a strict dress code?" Kim ignored Ron, while looking down at herself while she began to clean her stomach area with the same facecloth. "That's disgusting, isn't it? I mean, what about cheer outfits? I'm seventeen! I can dress how I like, my parents don't care, not even my _Dad_."

"Yes, I totally agree," Ron replied while trying not to watch Kim clean herself, and the water running down her bare, flat stomach…

"Then if he does go through with it, you'll be the first to sign my petition, right?"

"Totally."

"I bet even Bonnie would." She grumbled to herself as she turned around, her back to the mirror, straining to look over her shoulder as she scrubbed her lower back, "She dresses like a slut anyway…"

"Heh," Ron replied, not out of a dirty mind, but of out of the same agreement as Kim.

Kim wasn't done yet, "… With those skimpy skirts, tight, short tops that show so much cleavage—You know, I bet she wore a water bra in eighth grade!" Kim slammed the wet cloth onto the counter which it hit like a spit ball splattering a ceiling.

Ron had no idea how to respond to that.

"Who does she think she is, huh?!" Kim raged, now totally lost in her anger. Ron knew these rants well, there was no interrupting her until she stopped to take a breather, even then it might be dangerous to interrupt. "I mean, how can her Mother let her out of the house like that?! And you can just _see_ the boys drooling at her fat ass and fat everything else when she walks down the halls!"

"…"

"She might as well just go to school in her _underwear_. I can't _believe_ Josh has to see her walk down the halls like that, it must be _so_ embarrassing! If _I_ were the principal, I'd suspend Bonnie for dressing like a complete tart. She's just _so_ annoying--"

"Josh?" Ron asked.

"And _another_ thing—huh? Yea, Josh. Why?"

Ron furrowed his brow wondering if he should tell Kim what he'd seen before, and not on only one occasion either.

"What, Ron?" Kim asked.

Ron shrugged, "I've seen them talking with each other before."

"Augh! That skimpy little _whore_!" Kim wailed. "Poor Josh! Bonnie throwing herself at him, that's what I mean, Ron--"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it 'her throwing herself at him'…" Ron rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. From memory, Josh's body language had been totally different, certainly not a 'poor Josh' as Kim was implying.

But Kim wouldn't listen, "That's just like Bonnie to try and steal Josh away from me! But it won't work, I _know_ it won't. Josh is _way_ more… um, like… well, he's not the kind to be attracted to tarts like her, that's what-"

Ron sighed and sat down on the closed toilet seat, Kim was going into another one of her rounds and this could take some time. It's not that he didn't agree with Kim about Bonnie, it was just how Kim didn't even want to _hear_ the possibility that Josh could be attracted to Bonnie.

No, 'want' wasn't the right word, Kim _couldn't_ hear. It was like she had an Anti-Negative Josh protection program filtering her brain. Ron let everything Kim say go in one ear and out the other, there was no use listening to this anymore. But he kept somewhat attentive for somewhere he could break in.

Finally, Kim came to a breather, shaking her head. Before she could pull the cord like a motor boat and start up again, Ron said: "Hey, Kim, shouldn't we start washing our hair? Remember something called 'dinner'?"

"That's right, Ron! Augh, why didn't you tell me earlier??"

Ron had an urge to smash his head on the porcelain.

"You're closer can you reach for the shampoo and conditioner?" she asked.

"Sure thing, KP," Ron leaned in his seat for the two bottles sitting on the metallic rack that stretched across the tub. It was too far, Ron stretched more, tugging on Kim's hand. _Just a little further…_ _too far!_

Ron tipped right off his seat and landed head first sideways into the bath tub! Kim was pulled down backwards too, landing on the bathroom floor instead, her head hitting the bath tub wall.

A muffled voice: "Sorry, KP…"

Kim heaved a sigh, blowing strands of hair from her face, "Why do I have the feeling this is going to be happening a lot more in the future?"

"If it's any consolation, I've got the bottles…"

"Yay." Where was the euphoria?

Kim sat up and helped haul Ron out of the tub, his one free hand clinging two bottles to his chest.

Back at the counter, Kim filled the sink up with water, much like they had in the bathroom at the airport.

"Ladies first," Kim smiled smugly. She flipped her hair into the sink and let the water drench all of it before motioning for Ron to hand her the shampoo (she couldn't see anything because her head was bent downwards). She felt a bottle in her hand and presumed it was the shampoo, dumping it upside down, she let it ooze out onto her head. After mixing it in and scooping up all her hair so it was on top of her head in a massive ball of shampoo, she began to scrub away.

"Looks awkward," Ron commented.

"It is," Kim agreed, "At least it'll be easier for you."

"_Everything's_ easier for me."

"Like getting a date?" Meaning this as joke, Kim had no awareness for how deep that meant to Ron, nor the irony of it.

Ron didn't respond, but it seems like he didn't have to. Kim dropped her head back into the sink and began to wash the shampoo out of her hair. "Pull the plug out, please."

Ron dunked his hand into the sink and did as he was told and turned on the tap to let the water rinse her hair. All these steps were repeated for the conditioner and the twice again for when it came turn for Ron (although his was easier and quicker. "Is there a difference between guy and girl shampoo stuff?")

A towel wrapped around Kim's hair (helped by Ron) and a towel draped around his neck, they went up to Kim's room, Ron carrying his bag. Once they were up in her room, Ron tossed his bag onto her bed and the two sat down on the edge of her bed to take a moment and think on what to do next (and more importantly: how!).

"So, I'm changing into my PJs," Kim stated, turning to face Ron slowly. "Any ideas?"

Ron pointed to her blinds over by her closet. "You could change behind there and I'll stand outside."

"Right! And when I need you to change hands, you will."

"Without looking."

"You're such a gentleman!"

Ron beamed proudly, puffing up his chest. Meanwhile, Kim reached for her pyjamas that she kept underneath her pillow during the day.

It was a little cumbersome at first, Ron having to twist his arm and stand on the other side of the blinds while his arm kept moving around –up and down, this way and that—while Kim strained to dress herself with one arm. At one point, Kim almost lost her balance and nearly brought down the blinds in her fall on top of Ron, but he on the other side balanced it out by pushing against the teetering blinds. Ron had no idea what state of dress Kim might be in when the blinds almost came done upon his head. He dared not to think on that subject any further.

"I'm done!" Came Kim's voice.

"No, already?" Ron replied sarcastically. It certainly took her long enough; Ron wasn't clocking the time, but standing with nothing to do and his arm being constantly waved about made the time feel tedious.

"Let's see how well _you_ do," Kim snorted in return.

Ron went over to his bag and pulled out his pyjamas then took his turn to change behind the screen.

"I can't do my buttons!" Ron declared from behind the screen after finishing his dressing.

"Are you decent?" Kim asked from the other side.

"Yea."

Kim came round and helped Ron button up his pyjama shirt.

"Actually…" Kim said more to herself than to Ron. She took Ron's other left then placed her left back onto his right, but this time on the _back_ of Ron's hand rather than holding it. "Why didn't we think of it earlier?"

Rufus balancing on top of the screen laughed at their forgetfulness.

But Ron was glad she thought of that _after_ she helped him do the buttons.

"Come on," Kim picked up their towels from the floor and laid them on top of the toy chest beside her cheerleading megaphone. "Dinner might be ready."

Ron didn't need telling twice, with Rufus on his shoulder, they dashed down stairs silently to see what Mrs Possible could have cooked up for them. Not that it really mattered _what_ she made, just so long as it was edible, the pair were ever so famished (Rufus too)!

Kim, in bare feet, pounded into the kitchen, Ron not far behind (obviously). "Mom!" she exclaimed a little too loudly. "Is dinner ready yet?"

"Just about," her Mother responded, currently standing by the stove with a magazine in hand. "Why don't you two take a seat at the breakfast table instead of in the dining room?"

"What did you make for dinner, Mrs Dr P.?" Ron inquired as he slid into his seat after Kim. How eager was his mouth for something to _eat_! The last he ate was during Lunch time and… and, well, that hadn't lasted very long. Food never lasted for very long for Ron.

"Something easy," Mrs Possible replied.

"Smells good!" Kim drummed her fingers on the kitchen table. "Where's Dad?"

"He popped upstairs to fetch a book he needed." Mrs Possible placed the magazine down and pulled on a pair of oven mitts and lifted a boiling pot off one of the elements.

"Do you need any help, Mom?" Kim asked, leaning forward to look past Ron.

"No, thank-you."

Mr Possible came in through the kitchen door and took a whiff of air, "Smells good," he smiled.

"Exactly what I said," Kim grinned.

"Ditto!" Ron and Rufus chimed.

Soon enough, Mrs Possible laid out a plate for both Kim and Ron, a delightful meal of brown rice, some pieces of chicken (which were probably leftovers from the dinner the Possible family had had earlier that day while Kim and Ron were out) with some raw vegetables on the side.

Before either Kim or Ron could dig in, they stumbled upon an obstacle. Kim and Ron were both right handed.

Ron was going to say something, something to the effect of 'I'm not going to eat with my left hand!' when Kim just rearranged their hands so Ron's left crossed across his lap to take Kim's left, leaving both their rights free for eating.

"You're really getting the hang of being stuck," Mrs Possible remarked and Mr Possible nodded.

"No big," Kim shrugged. Did she flush? Ron wondered if Kim's parents were curious as to how he and Kim had managed dressing, if they contemplated it at all.

But enough thoughts. The food was here and it was time for eating! Ron immediately picked up his spoon and commenced in eating away at the rice which was wonderfully delicious and voiced his complements to Mrs Possible. Rufus must have agreed for he began to steal away Ron's dinner, especially the rice and carrots.

As Ron ate, he took a moment to evaluate his plate and contemplate some thoughts in his mind.

"Thank-you _so_ much for the dinner, Mom!" Kim praised. "It was nice of you to cook us something."

Mr and Mrs Possible laughed together. "As you would say, 'no big'," Mrs Possible said. "Now we've seen you safely at home and have fed you, I think your Father and I will head to bed. Something tells me you two are going to be up late, so just make sure to keep it quiet, alright?"

Kim swallowed some of her chicken, "Can do!"

"If you want anymore rice, it's in the refrigerator and you can just pop it into the microwave."

"Thanks again, Mrs Dr P." Ron said.

"Ahuh!" Rufus agreed, stuffing his face with more of Ron's rice.

Mr Possible rolled up his drafts and stacked his books. "Mind helping me to carry these upstairs, honey?" he asked his wife.

Mrs Possible picked up the rolls of drafts while Mr Possible carried the stack of books. She leaned in and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "See you two in the morning."

"Wait, before you go, can you put my hair up into a better ponytail?"

Without a response, Mrs Possible leaned over and redid Kim's ponytail.

"Thanks, Night, Mom; Night Dad!"

When they had all exchanged their 'good-nights!', Kim, Ron and Rufus were left alone in the kitchen to finish off their dinner in silence, the only noise was the clinking of the utensils and soft chewing of food, especially the crunching on carrots.

When Ron had finished his dinner, faster than Kim who was still finishing her rice, he stole one of her pieces of cucumber and said: "So, what do you propose we do?"

"Whag goh you mefn?" Kim asked through a mouthful of food.

Ron laughed, "Like, what do you want to do to-night? It's a sleep over, right? What fun activities can we unlock?"

Kim swallowed hard and waved her fork at Ron beseechingly. "I want to wake early for to-morrow, Ron. I don't want to stay up late; it's dinner, then bed."

"Sure… hey, have any ice cream?"

"Whoo, ice cream!" Rufus chirped and leapt onto Ron's shoulder.

"Yagh, hang on wahl Ah finisk my dinnerg," Kim spoke through one of her few remaining mouthfuls of food.

"That's a nasty habit," Ron laughed. _Take that world, Kim talks while she eats!_

A few more scoops with the spoon and her plate was clean. "Hey!" she cried, "Where's all my veggies? I only had a few." She glared at Ron and Rufus who were whistling in the other direction.

They were unsure if they should clean their plates or not, they decided on just leaving them in the sink for the morning.

"Let's see…" Kim tapped her chin as she opened the freezer door and peered inside. Ron craned his neck to look with Rufus now sitting on his head. The three shivered. "That's cold!" Kim announced.

"Just grab the ice cream and run!" Ron hissed through chattering teeth.

Kim reached in and grasped the entire ice cream bucket while Ron reached into the drawer for two spoons then they fled from the kitchen, turning the light off as they past. They flew from the kitchen to the sitting room and literally jumped onto the middle sofa centred in front of the giant plasma screen television. The entire downstairs was dark. The only light was the stars and moon outside piercing through the glass behind them.

And the only noise was the three laughing for no other reason than just being together and having fun.

"Open it," Ron whispered. He wasn't sure why he was whispering as it wasn't necessary downstairs, but the surrounding silence and darkness made one feel as if to speak in only a whisper.

Ron held the ice cream bucket down while Kim struggled to pry open the frozen lid.

"Gah!" she growled as the lid popped open and Kim stumbled backwards slightly. Licking the frost and ice cream off her fingers, she placed the lid onto the coffee table. Ron was already pushing his spoon into the frigid ice cream which had been barely eaten.

Kim and Ron sat sideways on the sofa bunched up and facing each other, the ice cream bucket in front of them both, as they ate away in silence. The flavour was cookies 'n cream.

"It's so quiet," Kim whispered.

"And dark."

"Creepy," Rufus' teeth chattered, which was probably from the ice cream, not out of fright.

"You remember that story your Dad told us when we were six about The Window Creeper?" Ron remarked while licking some access ice cream from his spoon.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Kim whispered back, frantically. "You couldn't sleep all night, you were so terrified that The Window Creeper would scratch on the windows with it's long sharp nails and…"

Ron shifted himself uncomfortably in his seat and stole a nervous look at the window to his right.

"But I'll tell you a secret," Kim said softly.

"What's that?"

"I was scared too."

"Pish, you? Scared of some faerie tale monster?"

Kim nodded, not looking at Ron, only sucking on her spoon.

Ron blinked at her. "But you were so brave! You had the flashlight and beamed it into the darkened corners for me and shouted 'I'm not afraid of you!' and stuff like that."

Kim shrugged. "Just a cover. Had to be brave… for you. That's what made _me_ brave."

However Ron _did_ note and take to heart that last comment, he still snorted and said: "I can be brave for myself."

More silence.

A noise.

"Whatthehellwasthat?" Ron's urgent whisper hissed.

"What?"

"I heard a noise…"

Ron stopped eating but Kim continued. "What did it sound like?"

"Like…" Ron stopped himself. Like the window? How coincidental was that?! Movement in the corner of his eyes… on the right! "KP! I think there's someone outside the window!"

Kim looked serious and dropped her spoon. "Come on Ron, what's the possibility of that?"

"_It's coming from the other window!_"

Kim swivelled her head around to look at the window behind her. They barely caught something disappearing below the window.

"Great Googly Moogly, there's something _out_ there!" Ron breathed, sucking in his breath. Was it Drakken or Shego coming back with unfinished business? Or… _or maybe it was monkey!_

Suddenly the scratching noise which was distant, began to increase in volume… no… it was coming closer! Ron began to shiver in his seat on the sofa, the spoon in his mouth. Louder and louder! Until… it was in front of the window on their right!

Kim gasped, Ron emitted a high-pitched squeak of terror. And then…

Something leapt at Ron!

"What the h- GAAH!!!" Ron hollered, fell backwards and off the sofa _almost_ pulling Kim down with him.

The next sound Ron could hear was laughter. _Kim's_ laughter.

"Oh my goodness, Ron! 'Brave for yourself', hah?" Kim fell forwards, beside herself with laughter.

It was Rufus! He had been scuttling around near the windows and making that horrible scratching noise on the window! Ron growled something fierce and pulled Rufus off who was also laughing his whiskers off and threw him onto the sofa beside Kim carelessly.

"Kim!" Mr Possible's voice wavered from upstairs dangerously. "Be quiet!"

Kim clamped a hand over her mouth and winced but still continued to laugh.

Sullenly, Ron pulled himself back onto the sofa and continued to eat the ice cream.

"O, Ron, don't sulk! It was only a little bit of sleep-over fun!"

Instead of retorting, Ron's ears perked. _'It was only a little bit of _sleep-over fun, that's what Kim had said, wasn't it?

_Just like the old days!_ Ron breathed. _Is it true..? Is Kim actually loosening up and perhaps, maybe, becoming more like her former self? When she wasn't afraid to have fun and laugh?_

Ron decided against holding a temporary grudge, if only he could propel that hidden inner Kim out to play once again! Maybe… _maybe_ she'd see what fun she used to have with Ron and _not_ with Josh! __

_Hey, it's an idea!_

Ron laughed, "Haha, good one, KP!"

Kim beamed then started to once again stuff her face with ice cream; Ron dived in with her.

After some more eating of the ice cream, Ron decided to say: "It's too quiet in here."

Some ice cream had been dribbling from the corners of Kim's mouth so she pushed it back into her mouth. "Let's turn on the TV for a bit."

With her spoon still full of ice cream, Kim leaned forward and grappled for the television remote. She pushed the ice cream bucket closer to Ron and moved closer to him too. Flicking on the TV, they kept the volume to a respectable level.

"There's nothing on but infomercials at this hour," Ron snorted his disgust.

"Infomercials can be fun though," Kim actually giggled to Ron's surprise.

_The ice cream _must _be getting to her_.

"That's true," Ron grinned.

And so began the television marathon. Time passed and Kim and Ron with Rufus on his shoulder sat together mindlessly eating away at the bucket of ice cream and began to laugh and poke jokes at the people on the infomercials.

They'd imitate them with exaggerations and laugh gleefully at how fake they all sounded. They'd even make up 'But What You Didn't Know' stories which were made up stories about what the medicine or whatever it was they were advertising really did and made up horrible side effects.

"But what you didn't know was that this wonderful, miracle cream actually took the nose right off her face!"

"Among other things!"

It was such great fun and it was indeed troublesome to remember to keep their voices low. Ron wasn't sure when he'd had so much fun like this with Kim but it must have been years, literally.

Eventually their voices grew tired so they flicked the channels and found some 'late-nite' horror flick. By the end of the movie, Kim was the only one eating the ice cream (well, 'finishing off' more accurately) with the bucket tucked between her chest and her pulled up legs. She was sitting right next to Ron now, who was right in the corner of the sofa. Although neither of them was aware of it, for they were so consumed with the extreme violence of the film, they were actually so close that each was leaning upon the other. Kim's head titled towards Ron's shoulder and Ron's onto her hair.

The credits rolled after a gruesome ending. Now Kim had finished the ice cream and was just licking her spoon, some part of her brain hoping there was still some fragment of ice cream left. She took the spoon out of her mouth, eyed it, then began poking Ron in the face with it.

Ron's glazed eyes returned to normal and he shook his head.

Kim giggled, "I think we should head up stairs now."

"Me too."

"Ohmigosh, I ate all this ice cream, the bucket's empty!" Kim laughed.

"I helped!" Ron huffed indignantly.

Kim stretched out her legs and dropped their spoons into the ice cream bucket, leaving it on the coffee table. "Ya, but _I_ had most of it!" Kim boasted. "Did you _see_ that guy's eyes bulging and secreting all that blood while his arm were being sawed off by the drilling thingy in the dentist's room?!"

"I didn't watch all of it," Ron admitted, "I had to look away. But I_ did_ see The Penner stabbing that woman in the throat with the pen. Oh my gosh… all that blood… What was The Penner's name again?"

"I think it was Fred," Kim laughed. "If you could win a prize for being murdered in the most gruesome of ways, how would you die?" Kim lay back down on the sofa stretching her arms (and Ron's attached) above her head then she dropped her arms over her head, casting them across Ron's lap. He had an inclination to stroke her hair, but resisted.

"I'd die… eating too much at Bueno Nacho."

"That _is_ gruesome!" Kim giggled and Ron laughed with her. "O, let's go up stairs now! I feel a laugh attack coming on!"

It took them awhile to reach her room for they were stalking slowly and warily as if a shadow might turn itself into The Penner and start stabbing them with multi-coloured, ball-point pens that could switch to lead pencils and be shoved into their eyes. Thanks to the ice cream, it was beginning to make them twitchy, jumpy and basically all around hyper.

Once they were inside Kim's room, she stopped to close the floor door then sat down on the rug, leaning against her old toy-chest. She pulled the hair tie out of her hair and left it on the toy-chest next to the towels. Ron, having no other option, sat down beside her.

"Ron, I don't think I can sleep to-night."

"Because The Penner might get you?" he cast a genuine wary eye around the room as if the murderous fiend was lurking in the corner… under the bed… on the ceiling…

"I'm on a sugar rush."

"Then there's only one solution to that," Ron smirked, thinking of all the crazy antics they used to come up with when they were younger and on an ice cream sugar rush. A karaoke in particular came to Ron's mind.

Kim didn't even turn her head to look at Ron. She continued to stare blankly at the wall across from her. "What's that?" She began to giggle for no reason and then fell over to her right and burst into laughter. "Ohmigosh, Ron… I…" she said between laughter, "I shouldn't have had so much ice cream…" Kim struggled to take control of herself. It was plainly audible as she attempted to stop laughing only to let more giggles escape.

"But, no, really," Kim gasped lying on the floor, her hair splayed on the floor around her like a pool. A couple of more giggles emerged. "Really, what were you saying?" More laughter. "Solution? Solution rhymes with… pollution… and… constitution… oblong… tution. And prosti-"

"_Kim!"_"

"You have freckles."

"…"

The giggles started again, soft at first, but then began to burst into full laughter. She threw her head back on the floor and laughed loudly.

"Shh!" Ron cautioned, leaning over Kim, "You're gonna wake the peoples that live here, like your brothers! Your parents won't be happy about that."

"I like that word."

"What? 'happy'?"

" 'Grillage'. It sounds like… 'grill' and … 'lage'. Sounds like a French word." She closed her eyes, giggled some more until she tossed herself over to her other side. Kim began to draw something on the toy-chest with her finger. Draw or write, Ron wasn't sure.

"You are _insane_ when you have too much ice cream," Ron stated obviously. Rufus, now on his shoulder gave Kim a long evaluating look then looked at Ron mouthing the word 'institution'.

If only Josh Mankey could see _this_ side of Kim. Or what more, how would Kim feel if Josh knew this side to her? _Heh__, I bet I'm the only one in the world Kim would let herself go loopy like this around._

"H'm…" Kim thought, scrunching up her eyebrows as she appeared to be in concentration. She turned herself over so she lay on her back and stared up at Ron who was looking down at her, concerned. Ron flushed. Was it hot in here was it just him? "Come closer…"

Ron double blinked, glanced at Rufus who shrugged and moved his face closer to Kim's. Ok. Now somebody _definitely_ turned up the heat in the room.

For the first time since they were in the room, Kim looked at him seriously and actually stopped giggling. She even moved her face closer to Ron's, propping herself up on her elbows… so close…

"Ron…" she said softly. "I can count your freckles!! ONETWOTHREE! FOURFIVEAQUAMARINE!" She dropped back to the floor, casting her arms over her eyes and broke out into laughter so loud Ron was _positive_ her parents must be deaf.

Ron grunted and pulled himself up, plainly disappointed with the missed opportunity. "Well, I'm not going to sit here the whole night. I'm going to the computer."

"No waaiiit!" Kim wailed on the floor reaching out with her free arm to grasp Ron's shirt, popping some of the buttons open (which really wasn't necessary since they were already holding hands). "Don't leave me!"

"I can't."

"Then what are you going to do?" She sniffed, "Are you going to _pen_ my hand off?!" That last part sounded more like a demand.

"Yes!"

"WHAAA?!?"

Instead of 'penning' Kim's hand off, he scooped her right off the floor. Slightly embarrassed, Ron's knees buckled slightly under Kim's weight. It wasn't that Kim weighed a lot, for it was plainly obvious that she wasn't. It was just that Ron wasn't used to carrying heavy things, much less _any_ thing that weighed more than his book bag (which could actually weigh a lot, but that was beside the point).

"I'm defying gravity!!" Kim shrieked, and fell limp in Ron's arms, laughing.

"Maybe I should have had some more ice cream," Ron thought to himself out loud. He gave Kim a sidelong look, perhaps there had been something in the ice cream because she was… well… _extremely_ high. But then that memory of Christmas came back to Ron… which involved The Twelve Sugar Canes, Kim, tinsel and… well, Ron wasn't going to go back to _that_ memory now.

He plopped Kim down on the floor beside the computer chair and sat himself down on the chair and turned on the computer intent on browsing the net. Rufus leapt form his shoulder onto the desk by the mouse.

"Nononono!" Kim stood up and much to Ron's shock, sat herself down on his lap sideways. "Ron, I want to show you something," she said in a hushed voice but couldn't hide the occasional giggle.

"What?" Ron asked sceptically.

"O, Ron, you're such a fr00b. Can't you ever be hyper once in, like… oh. Ok, like maybe right now?" She opened her bottom desk drawer and pointed inside. "Look…"

Ron glared at Kim then looked into the desk drawer and saw…

"_Chocolates?!?!_"

Kim broke into more laughter. "They're from Easter! I totally forgot them until, like… not Easter and they need to be eaten! Eaten now! By us! Can't you hear them??"

Ron watched, a smile creeping on his face as he watched Kim scoop her hands into the drawer and pull out a _huge _pile of little chocolate Easter eggs and Easter coins, dropping them onto her own lap, some spilling onto the floor. She picked up one of the coins and pushed it into Ron's face.

"_Ron_," Kim raised her voice and spoke as if the coin was speaking to him, "I'm edible and… eatable… and… yummable… eat me… eat me…"

"I _thought_ we were going to bed soon, if we eat any more candy it'll keep us up all night and goodness knows _you_ don't need anymore chocolate."

Kim shoved the chocolate, wrapper included, into Ron's mouth. "Since when did you become so practical?!" she huffed.

True, Ron thought, it felt like their roles have been reversed. Kim should be the one dictating to save the chocolate for the next day (_later to-day, actually,_ Ron thought taking a look at the computer clock) and Ron should be the one bouncing around and laughing. _Ok, we MUST have been hit by Drakken's beam._

"Since when did you become such a spaz?" Ron countered after spitting out the Easter coin and wiped the saliva off with his sleeve.

He hadn't meant it to be rude, just a usual retort but Kim must have taken some sort of offensive. She shrunk herself, tucking in her arms and leaning her head close to the wrapper she was peeling off a chocolate egg, her eyes softened.

"Not a spaz," she mumbled, looking disheartened. Ron felt the movement of her swinging legs underneath the chair. She said soberly, "Can't I have fun once in a while?" But the question, to Ron, seemed rhetorical.

She _was_ right, though. Didn't they used to be like this all the time? When they were younger, before they became High School students? Those memories seemed lodged away behind an old rusty gate with lock and key in Ron's mind, but they were there and they had existed at one point in their lives. Those memories where Kim wasn't always so… so… Ron struggled to find the correct word. Not 'domineering', that was apart of Kim's Kimness.

The wrapper on the chocolate he was holding was shiny… tin foil… Ron liked shiny things. He could stare at them for hours; just give him something shiny to look at and he could lie on the floor and stare at it, immobile with a blank mind.

Although the wrapper was shiny, this time Ron's mind was not blank. He continued to strain on finding the right word for Kim. Ever since they became High School students, Kim had slowly decreased in her… well, random funness, as Ron put it best. Before, Kim wasn't always so snappy at him if he did something different or fun or spastic. No, she used to laugh and even be a bit random herself. Of course, never as much as Ron for Ron was Ron and Kim was Kim, but still.

_The reason I'm reacting to Kim's… estranged outburst of randomosity is because I'm not used to it anymore. We used to be like that all the time though and I miss it, I truly do. So why am I holding back; being 'practical'? Ugh, I _hate_ that word. _He shivered.__

Pulling his eyes away from the shiny wrapper was difficult, but when Ron managed to do so, he gazed at Kim, appraising her. She was still silent, sober and was progressing in opening another candy wrapper. She delicately slipped it into her mouth and chewed on it gently, her eyes glazed.

A smile crept about Ron's mouth. With his clumsy fingers, her tore the wrapper off the chocolate and brazenly tossed it onto the floor without care and popped the little delight into his mouth.

The sudden action aroused Kim's attentions and she turned her head to face him. The chocolate was already done his throat, "Hand me some more," he grinned.

A feeling swarmed inside Ron when that infectious smile spread across Kim's face and she scooped up a ton of chocolate from her lap and raised her free hand in the air, shouting, "W00T, W00T!!"

"Gah!" The abrupt movement unbalanced them on the chair and Kim and Ron along with the innocent chair came tumbling down backwards. Ron let out an unexpected shout and Kim wailed.

"Oof!" They hit the carpeted floor side by side together in laughter. The both of them.

"Kimmie!" Came Mrs Possible's dangerous voice from somewhere downstairs.

At first they fell silent in the scare of the deadly tone of voice, but soon they broke out into a quiet fit of giggles.

"I think I gagged on a chocolate," Ron coughed and hacked, pounding his chest.

"I think she was louder than us!"

Rufus, who had been lucky enough to have been sitting on the desk during the fall, bounded down and scooped up a few of the chocolates that had flown into the air during the fall for himself. Ron joined him in the grab and took a handful.

"Hallelujah, it's raining chocolates!" Kim remarked in an ecstatic whisper, honouring her Mother's demand. She opened another chocolate egg and stuffed it into her mouth.

Ron picked up a couple and did the same. "How many are there?" He asked, bewildered, looking at all the chocolates that had fallen. "Have you been stockpiling for the next millennium of something?"

"Naw, I just, like," Kim giggled with a snort that made Ron and Rufus laugh, "Never eat much of the chocolate I get for Easter and-" Kim picked up a chocolate, inspecting the wrapper. "See? This one's Christmas. Easter and Christmas. So I stuff them in the bottom drawer. I think I started the tradition when I was, like… seven or something or other."

Ron immediately began to gag on a chocolate he had been in the process of swallowing. He coughed like it was a bad hairball stuck in his throat and actually coughed it up into his hand.

"Are you telling me some of these chocolates are, like, ten years old?!?!?"

Instead of doing the expected and declaring how gross Ron was for coughing up the chocolate, Kim uncharacteristically clapped her hands in delight and laughed so continuously that tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. "Oh, Ron!" she gasped between rare breaths, "You're so entertaining!"

"Ten year old chocolate!" Ron huffed. "I didn't even check to see if there was any mould."

Rufus hacked up a chocolate too and looked at the slimy lump with a critical eye, then popped it back into his mouth with a satisfied pat on his small tummy.

"Does chocolate mould?" Kim wondered.

"It gets all…light brown… ish…"

Kim picked up another chocolate, unwrapping the covering foil, the two of them leaned in close to get a good long stare at the mini treat.

"I think it's ok…" Kim said, now squinting at it with one eye.

"That's good enough for me," Ron launched forwards and stole the treat with his mouth right from Kim's hands.

"Gah!" she cried out softly with laughter, "I'm going to get Ron-slobber all over me!"

"Gross much, huh?" Ron winked.

Kim giggled sucking on a chocolate coin, "Do you know be what the time?"

" 'Be what the time'?" Ron repeated. He has having trouble concentrating what with all the chocolate in his system. "I can't see the clock."

"Get up then."

"I can't. I'm… not in the getting up type of moods… besides, I'd have to drag you up with me."

"Noo…" Kim moaned, tossing herself onto her back and flailing her arms (yes, Ron's included) and twisted her body. "I don't want to get up."

"Then have more choco-la-té."

"We should finish off the entire stuff… so we won't be tempted to do this again," Kim hiccoughed.

Ron feebly lifted his head and kicked the still open drawer with the chocolates and guessed that there was still a substantial amount left. "Ugh…" he groaned when it dawned on him exactly how much chocolate that meant. "At least… eat what's on the floor…"

Kim lifted her head to look at the drawer, "Yea, ok, me too."

And so the commenced in finishing off the chocolates all around them, leaving the wrappers scrunched up on the floor. It was a good thing Rufus was there to help them for they probably never would have managed on their own.

All the while chocolate went down, that meant more sugar and more sugar meant even more laughter and randomness. There was never a moment of silence, someone was always talking and it was mostly Kim.

"You remember that time… with, like, that," Kim giggled, "Thing on that day?"

"Which thing?" Ron lay on his side bobbing his head up and down as if he was listening to music inside his head.

"Oh, you know, the thing with the thing and the… OHOH, no, like, the time we were, like, in the, like, mall, ya?"

"YA!" Ron flopped his hand down and began to laugh, a wrapper still in his mouth. "And you _totally_ fell on your ass and the dude is all:-"

"-'DON'T RUN WHERE IT'S WET', 'THERE'S A SIGN HERE, DON'T' YOU KIDS READ?' and 'YOU ALL SUCK COS I HAVE SELF-ESTEEM ISSUES'! He was _such_ a grouch and you were laughing so hard, you slipped on the wet floor and soared on your stomach into one of those stands which was selling toilet seats and they fell on you."

"I had to pay for a chipped one; it was already chipped to begin with, I promise! And then Bonnie, like, totally saw you."

"That sucked so sadly," Kim agreed pushing three chocolates into her mouth. "But then we got back at her at Bueno Nacho by constantly ordering her nacos and forced Ned to say it was from that woman in a construction hat on the other side of the restaurant!"

"Too bad you were walking around like you had a wedge up your butt the rest of the day."

"Hey, my butt hurt like hell when I fell!"

"And this little boy scout kid who was at the corner street for donations," Ron giggled and coughed on a piece of chocolate, "Approached you and offered to take your arm and walk you across the street! " Ron snorted, "Walking like a lil' ol' lady…"

"Not before one of those solicitors tried to sell you some snake-oil for your face condition."

"They're _freckles!!_"

Laughter certainly was a reoccurring pleasure that night.

Kim sighed, "That was one of the most embarrassing days _ever_."

"Yea, but it was cool. It didn't feel embarrassing." _Because I was with you._

"Yea," Kim smiled. "It didn't feel bad at all, really. If it were Josh or someone I would have burst into tears!"

"_Kimberly-Anne!_"

Silence.

"Holy Nacos, I think your Mother is pissed like hell," Ron whispered, trying to halt his laughter.

"Shh," Ron was amazed that Kim was actually able to take control of her laughter and for a moment, Ron wondered if Kim was going to go back to being snappy and short-tempered. "Like, ohmigosh, she's coming up the stairs! Be quiet!"

Ron instantly closed his eyes and pretended to be limp.

"_Ron!_" Kim hissed, sitting up, "Help me clean up the chocolate wrappers!" But Ron didn't move and Kim was forced to hurriedly push as many chocolate wrappers under her bed as quickly as she could (which really wasn't all that many).

Too late, the floor door lifted and Mrs Possible's head emerged.

"Hi, Mooom" Kim smiled in a whisper meekly.

"Don't try that with me, I heard you two up here. I told you before and I'm tired of giving you warnings. It's extremely early in the morning, your brothers are (thankfully still) sleeping and your Father and I can here you in our room below!"

Kim tried to smile innocently, "I'm sorry… we'll be quiet, I promise."

Her Mother raised an eyebrow at all the candy wrappers. Rufus scuttled under the bed with more chocolates in paw. "I don't know where you got this candy, but no more for to-night! You know chocolate keeps you up late, you're lucky there's not school to-morrow."

"Sorry!"

Mrs Possible's wandering eyes fell on an immobile Ron. She blinked. "Is he… dead..?"

"No. Not _yet_," she grunted and gave Ron a little punt with her leg. He didn't react.

To Kim's surprise, her Mother smiled and spoke in a softer voice. "This reminds me of when you two were little."

"…"

"You two would always stay up late, eating candies and talk the night away. I'd always have to come up and tell you two to go to bed!" Her Mother chuckled taking another reminiscing look around the room. "All that's missing is the make-shift tent with the chairs and blanket…"

"And the ghost stories," Ron's dead body spoke.

Kim gave Ron another punt.

"Yes," Mrs Possible laughed softly, "That too. Now I _really_ mean it when I say to be quiet, alright? Time to quiet down, promise?"

"Promise!" Kim replied.

"Alright, good-night!"

"Night!"

When her Mother had left and Kim heard her Mother's retreating steps returning to her own room, Kim picked up some wrappers and sprinkled them onto Ron's face like it was magic faerie dust.

"Thanks much?" Kim growled, "I only have on hand, help me clean this stuff up."

"I feel drunk."

"How would you know?" Kim replied absent-mindedly while scooping all the tin foil wrappers into a small pile. Rufus came out from under the bed and added his wrappers to the pile.

A sly grin on Kim's face, "Other than the time at Brick's party. You know, the thing with the spiked punch and Prince Wally and the-"

"YES, THANK-YOU!" Ron spoke in a rasping whisper, "I still don't remember any of that, if it weren't for the _photos_ that were handed out the next day at school… But I wasn't talking about that. I _never_ talk about that."

This peeked Kim's interest. "Then you mean you've had alcohol before?" She _tried_ so hard to sound nonchalant.

"Yea."

"Where?"

"At Christmas."

"At _my _place?"

"No, mine."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, see," Ron sat up and leaned against the bed while pushing some wrappers on the floor into the growing pile. "My Mum brought home these huge boxes of chocolates…"

"Oh dear."

"There were some gift or something from work and, well, it was chocolate! I took the boxes and ate it all in my room that night. I thought the middles were filled with, like, something that wasn't alcohol but in the morning I had this nasty hangover! I had no idea how I had gotten it or that it _was_ a hangover… 'Til I looked at the box and read 'brandy-filled chocolates'. I'm _never_ repeating that again."

"Ron, you _really_ should look before you eat," Kim didn't know whether she should grin or not, but did anyway. "Didn't your Mom find out?"

"Haha, yea. She wasn't happy in the least and Dad's all 'glare! I'm disappointed and what not!' or something to that effect, I don't really remember. They cornered me in my room when I still had the hangover and everything was mostly 'blahblah' and really fast movements that made me feel like I was in one of those spinny-tops at the fair."

"So you didn't like it?"

"Not the hangover part."

Kim knew the chocolate effect must be wearing off for she began to feel sluggish and tired. This must be the low part of the sugar rush. At least now that the low was coming, it would be easier to sleep and perhaps they wouldn't make any loud noises. She also felt like she had a bit of a stomach ache.

"Ron, I don't think I could ever gorge on chocolates with anyone else; look how much we've eaten! If Josh ever found out I ate _this_ much chocolate and lost it this badly-"

If the after effects of the chocolate was making Kim sluggish, it was making Ron irritable. "Oh, enough with the Josh stuff, alright? We're not here to talk about _Josh_, can't you ever stop thinking about the art-freak?"

"Ron!" Kim cried, struggling to keep her voice in a whisper. "That's rude."

Ron shrugged, "I'm sick of hearing about him in every sentence."

"That's the chocolate speaking."

_If only you knew what was speaking_.

Once all the wrappers had been gathered and thrown into the trash, the few remaining chocolates were dropped back into the drawer and shut for the night. With Rufus on Ron's shoulder, Kim shut off the computer and they ambled over to the bed and flopped down.

"I think I'm going to get ready to go to sleep now," Kim stretched and yawned.

"Me too."

"I should really phone Tara…"

Ron looked at the digital clock on Kim's bed stand. "This late at night?"

"Bah, you're right. Ok, remind me to-morrow." Kim squirmed and made a little noise in her throat. "If I weren't feeling all… like a stepped on slug then I'd say we'd have to karaoke and do prank calls."

Ron chuckled, "Like those prank calls we did to the weight loss program?"

"Ya, and you'd always have to hit the high notes for me when we sang." Kim looked as if she wanted to laugh but instead made another uncomfortable sound.

"Except, you can hit the high notes now," Ron beamed at her proudly.

"Sometimes," Kim groaned and buried her head into her pink pillow.

Ron turned his head to one side, gazing at Kim, "You feeling ok?"

"I don't feel so good," Kim moaned turning to face Ron on her side.

"Yea, the chocolate inside me is kinda 'you ate too much! Of… me…' or something."

"No…" Kim's voice, which was already a whisper, lowered even more. "I don't think it's the chocolate."

"H'm?" Ron's eyes felt heavy and the lights began to sting, definitely time for sleep.

Kim's voice was barely audible, it was so soft and mumbled now that Ron strained with all his remaining strength to listen to Kim. "I mumble it's mumble."

"Omba Makumba?"

"No, Ron," she was really sounded irritable. "I think it's cramps."

"Oh."

"Turn off the light."

Ron reached over Kim and clicked off the switch which turned the light off on the overhead lamp. Rufus leapt from the bed and curled up at the top of the pillow ready for his sleep.

"Should I do anything?" Ron asked gently.

"You can't," Kim replied. She lifted her head from the sheets to the pillow. "You know the fun we had never leaves this room, right?"

"Hey, I'd never besmirch the Kimness."

"Thanks, but to-night was fun, despite this."

"Totally."

"Night, Ron…"

"Good-night, KP."

Kim scrunched up, her free hand clasped tightly around her stomach and the other resting on the pillow with Ron's attached.

_See Kim? You admitted it yourself, you'd never act this free around Josh Mankey… you'd never be able to be _all_ of yourself around him. But you can around me… it's so natural…_

Although Ron's eyes were crying for sleep, he still felt a nagging feeling inside of him and knew he was feeling bad for Kim, but there really wasn't anything he could do. At least, not while stuck to Kim. Instead, as a friend, he nestled himself closer to her and placed his own free hand on top of her hand that rested around her aching stomach.

Ron's eyes were already closed when Kim opened hers at the surprise of Ron's actions. But she smiled and accepted his ineffective way of helping. She brought herself closer to him and the two fell asleep underneath the covers.


	5. Day One: The Attempt

Author's Note:

Yee, thank-you for all the wonderful reviews; hearts a plenty to you! Um, just to clarify a couple of things...

1) English Lesson 101!!1one This "..." (the three dots) is called an ellipsis. It has many uses and one of them can be used to have a sentance trail off. It's not something I invented.

and 2) In response to an interesting comment about Chapter 1. No-no, I didn't take any offense! I know there's some info/happenings in chapter 1 that -appears- like filler, but you know... try re-reading it and working things out. And look at the title for the chapter as a hint too -lol. I'm surprised someone didn't catch some of the things... Without giving away too much info, there are things going on that aren't apparent yet but will be key later on so it won't pop out of no-where. You'll be able to read back and go "OH! I COMPLETELY missed that! THAT'S why SE wrote that! Le Gasp and La Shock it was there all along!" :3

Ok, onto the next instalment. You have my Mother to thank for this one, believe it or not! So thank her for this one, haha XD. Hearts aplenty to her!

Again, thank-you so much to my reviewers: Johnny (sorry about the name mix up O:), Sukari, Capital-C, Genni and Sess' Kidsu, Me262, End of Nite Owl, Sarah, JulesFire, Kirsty, Continental-line, Gryfffinrose, Annie, Silent:tears:fall and Jas! You guys keep me writing :3

Enough babble! Read the ruddy story for goodness sakes X3!!!!

-A.KiNG!

* * *

Instalment 05 »» _Day One: The Attempt _

You're so far away, I can't share anything with you

Come on over here, before it's too late…

So move a little closer…

-Sonique, '_Move Closer_'

* * *

…

Ron shifted and opened his eyes to see… Kim?! Shocked, he blinked twice; she was leaning over him, her free hand resting on top of his chest. He gulped, nervously, his chest tightening…

"Ron, you feel asleep fast last night…" she said.

Ron's voice became dry, "I-I did? It seemed like forever, um…"

"But that's ok."

"Aa-"

"It's Friday. No school."

"Must be, otherwise the alarum clock would have-"

"My parents aren't home."

Ron felt himself gag; something had definitely caught in his throat. Was this going where he thought it was? "How… how is that?"

"They're attending a convention in the Tri-city area."

"Fun for them."

"Fun for us; the tweebs aren't home either."

"How do you know?"

Kim smiled down at him, "They have school to-day, unlike us."

"Oh. Must have missed that."

"That means nobody's home."

"Well, we are-"

"Exactly."

That's not what Ron had meant. Now that things were certainly beginning to heat up, Ron wasn't sure if he felt comfortable, and he wasn't sure why. _Kim's making the move, why am I too afraid to accept? This _is_ what I've always wanted, right? To be with her?_

Kim moved closer. Her free hand…

_But there's still something not right here…_

…moved lower…

_I just can't… place my mind on it… It's so hot…_

… and then…__

_NO!!_

"Kim! You never said you lo-"

—–

Daylight.

It was just a dream. The night had past, and nothing had happened. … _Had_ Ron expected something to happen? _No, I just hoped. Wishful thinking, unfortunately._ He turned himself awkwardly, his hand _still_ attached to Kim's. No over-night cure for this one, they just had to wait for Wade to report back to them with a break-through.

To his right, Kim was fast asleep on her stomach, her free hand not on him, but her pillow. Her plush Pandaroo resided close to her, indicated that she had been sleeping with it during the night.

_Lucky bum,_ was Ron's initial thoughts towards her beloved plush Cuddle Buddy. _But that was one whacked dream_, he mused_, Could it have been one of those ones where they have hidden meanings? _Ron wasn't one for deep thoughts (or dreams!), but this one tweaked him, and tweaked him bad. Why had he resisted Kim so much? Why had he felt so uncomfortable; and what… what was he going to say? He had woken before he was able to finish that sentence.

"And where were _you_?" he grumbled at Rufus who was curled asleep on one of the pink pillows above Ron's head.

This whole holding hands thing was going to be more difficult than he had first thought. True, his first thought had been 'O! JOYOUS DAY!'. He thought that being joined with Kim might lead to her waking up from that 'Mankey'-charade and see _him_.

Apparently not.

Nothing came from last night, nothing that he had aimed for anyway. True, Kim had _begun _to awaken to her old self (with the help of ice cream and chocolate, Ron owed them so much) but no _sparks_. Well, Ron could certainly feel some sparks, but those were from his mind, his hoping, like when they had fallen on top of each other back in his room. Not any sparks that Kim purposely started.

But maybe he was asking for too much too fast? __

_I'm not trying to ask for too much too soon, I'm just on a schedule, that's all._ Ron brooded. _What if Wade has found a cure to-day?! Then this would all have been for nothing. Not that last night was 'nothing', it was… no _sparks_…nothing that said she'd rather have me over Mankey. _

No, if he wanted something to happen between them, _he_, Ron Stoppable, had to act first. This holding-hands deal was just a push in the right direction, he was sure.

Ron took in a deep breath and turned to face Kim. How serene and lovely she looked, her features gentle and peaceful, he smiled, comforted. At least she was feeling better now, or so her expression suggested. __

_Look out, Kim. To-day's the day Stoppable will achieve the possible!_

"Whoah. Weird unintended pun there…"

Dressing had been like last night, no peeping toms. Walking down the stairs together, in their clothes (Kim in her turquoise shirt and black jeans, Ron in his red hockey shirt/navy turtleneck combo) they headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hey, Kimmie," Kim's Mother chimed, pouring herself a cup of coffee. So much for that convention in Tri-city, Ron sniffed sorely.

"Hi, Mom," Kim sang back, maybe a bit nervously. She led Ron like a leashed dog to the breakfast table; Kim slid in beside her Father who was reading the newspaper: _The Examiner_. Their eggs, bacon and orange juice breakfast was already waiting for them.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Mrs Dr P!" Ron thanked genuinely, there was nothing like a home-cooked meal by Mrs Possible! _Why couldn't I have been born into _this_ family?_ Ron suddenly glanced sideways at Kim, _NOWAIT! I take that back!!_

Kim picked up her fork and began picking at her fried eggs. "So what's your guys schedch for to-day?" she inquired of her parents.

"O, nothing out of the usual for your Father," Mrs Possible recalled, leaning against the fridge. "I'm due for an operation on a thirty-seven year old at the hospital at around four o'clock. But I still need to go to the hospital early."

"_Kim_," Ron whispered, "_I can't eat with my left hand…_" They were both right-handed and Ron was holding Kim's left, which meant he was using _his_ right.

"Aa…" Kim looked down at their hands, "Um, ok, I'll… uh," she placed her right on his right then while those attached, she removed her left. Ron caught on and placed his left onto hers and they pulled away on their rights. Ron's left arm was crossing in front of him. Just like last night.

"This is uncomfortable," he whispered to her, "Can't we switch sides?"

"No." Kim shot him a look; Ron shifted moodily, picking up his fork with his right to eat.

"What are you two going to do to-day?" Mrs Possible asked in return. "You two have no school, is that right?"

After swallowing, Kim replied, "Well, first off, we're going to see if Wade found a way to reverse this, if he did, we'll probably have to go on a mission. If not…"

She looked at Ron who was stuffing his face with the bacon, as was Rufus. Kim looked back at her Mother and shrugged, "If not, I guess we'll just hang here."

Ron's eyes popped open and stole a glance at Kim who was still looking at her Mother. Hang here? Ron didn't think so. If Wade had a break-through, he would have beeped them on the Kimmunicator at the first mention of news, and he hadn't. No, Ron had other plans to put his vow into action…

—–

After breakfast, Kim and Ron, with Rufus in his pocket, headed back upstairs and booted up Kim's computer. In no-time, Wade appeared on the screen, clacking away at his keyboard.

"Hey guys, how was your night?"

Was Wade looking at Ron when he said that?

"Better than I thought it would be actually," Kim replied… a crooked smile on her face..? A side glance at Ron..? So she did remember, and enjoyed last night! It wasn't just and embarrassing mistake for her like Ron contemplated when she said nothing about their sleepover.

She was sitting in her swivel chair, Ron holding her left hand and crouching down to see the screen. "Got anything? _Please_ say you do. Don't make me phone Josh to call off this date…"

_Right… the date… I practically forgot!_ He heard Rufus give a little squeak from his pocket. Even though Ron had his theory, he still felt his heartbeat flutter and his adrenaline sky-rocket out of nowhere. _C'mon, Wade… be inefficient just this once…_

Wade shook his head grievously (_Booyah_), "Sorry, Kim, I've got nothing. It's the weekend and the lab's closed, but I did leave a message. I'm gonna try to scan some message boards and scientific break through news-sites to see if I can find anything similar, but that's all I can really offer for now," he shrugged.

Ron watched Kim go limp, "Thanks, Wade…" she mumbled, looking aggrieved and disheartened. "If that's the best you can do…"

"Guess you'll have to phone Mankey to cancel the date, right?" Ron asked nonchalantly. With a brief look at the computer screen, Ron caught Wade giving him a look. Kim was too downcast to notice.

Kim shook her head and looked back up at Wade, "No, I-" Ron felt his heart sink.

But Wade interrupted her, "I'd have to say that'd be best, Kim. We don't know what that machine did exactly. We know nothing of its side-effects, what if he tries to touch you?"

"I wouldn't mind being forced to hold hands with Josh!"

_Ouch…_

Wade's voice grew impatient, "And do tell me how you're going to explain to Josh why Ron won't let go of your hand?"

"We could, like," Kim grasped for words, her brow knotted in frustration, "Double-date or something; I could get, like, Zita to go with Ron…"

_Zita__ doesn't like me… I'm not into her anymore anyway…_

"You didn't answer my question."

"I-"

"No, Kim." Wade shook his head again, "It's too complicated, just do the smart thing and phone him up. You can always reschedule. If he's your dream guy, he'll understand."

Kim dropped her head again, "I guess you're right, Wade," she mumbled.

Ron looked at Wade, it sounded as if… as if Wade knew what Ron had in mind, as if he knew how Ron felt towards Kim and was trying to help him. Or was Ron assuming too much? He gave Wade a puzzled look, and much taken aback, he received a wink.

Right then, Kim lifted her head, with a deep breath, she said: "Ok, Wade, I'll phone him."

"Good for you, Kim." Wade inclined his head and blipped out.

Kim sat in her seat, silent for a few moments. Ron said nothing; he stood up and waited beside Kim to get up to make the phone call. Sure, he was happy that Kim wouldn't be going on a date with monkey-boy, but… but it hurt him to see her so sad. _My happiness should not come from your joy..._ But still..!

"Ok, let's do that phone-call, shall we?" Ron chirped. He'd have clapped his hands together if he could.

"Yea, ok, Ron." Kim made her way to her bed. Sitting on the pink comforter, she picked up the phone and pressed a button.

Sitting beside her, Ron flinched, "Mankey's on your speed dial?"

"Yea…" Kim responded absent-mindedly, she bit her lower lip nervously as the phone rang on the other end.

"Aa, ok." _I used to be on your speed dial…_

Then, the click, "Hallo?"

"Hi, Josh; it's me, Kim." Kim held the phone tightly to her ear and Ron watched her movements and expression intently. He also strained to hear Mankey's voice, but all he could make out where distant mumblings.

"Hey, Josh, you know that… uh, arrangement we had for to-day..?"

A pause.

Kim giggled, "Yes, I meant 'date'," she giggled again to which Ron clicked his tongue, annoyed. He liked her giggling last night, but not to-day. "Well, aa, well, I can't make it to-night. … … No-no! It has nothing to do with- I mean, I _want_ to- I… I just can't to-day, that's all. … I'd like to reschedule though! … Oh… … To-morrow?" She glanced at Ron. "No… I don't think to-morrow is good for me either… In fact… … … … O!? Next weekend? Yea… yea, I can totally do next weekend. I mean, I _think_ I can… I _want _to… I suppose we'll just have to wait and see!" Another giggle, "Ok, Josh. Talk to you later… uh, take care... Bye!"

Kim clicked the phone off, flopping back down onto her bed, her hair flowing around her head. "Wow. He is _so_ nice."

"Tchach, just because he'd go next weekend? _Anybody_ would have said that, even Drakken-"

"Ron! That's _so_ not what I mean."

"Huh."

Silence. Kim gave a dreamy sigh. More silence.

"Well, let's go to the mall!"

"What?!" Kim shot back up, leaving the phone on the bed. "I can't go out! What if there are people there? What if people see us?! What if _Josh_ sees us?!?! He'll think…"

Ron shrugged, "Who cares, besides, I have… uh, errands to run… for my Mom. Yes, I was supposed to do them yesterday, but, you know, there was that whole mission…"

"Well," Kim said uneasily, rubbing her left arm with her right hand, "If it's errands you have to do for your Mom… ok. But let's make it short and no dawdling, ok? We're out, and we're back, right?"

"Sure thing, KP. No messing about at all…"

—–

When Kim and Ron headed out the door, Ron could clearly tell the Kim was on her guard. She kept looking about herself as she trailed a little ways behind him, acting very edgy and almost suspicious looking herself.

"Stress not, Kim!" Ron said with extra cool and suave, "Just relax, like me."

"Easy for you to say," Kim grumbled under her breath while looking behind her, "You weren't supposed to be on a date to-day."

_I am now_, Ron thought deviously. _And if all goes right, it might end like one too._

Nothing could relieve Kim of her sentry duty as Ron took his time, walking to the Middleton Mall. He knew he ought to be saying things and talking to Kim, to help along with his plan, but at the moment, he couldn't think of anything to say (for once in his life). Well, that was a lie. He could think of _plenty_ but he wasn't sure the things he had on mind would help Kim see him as more than just a friend.

But he had to do or say _something_ to put Kim at ease.

"So how's cheerleading practice going?"

"Huh? O!"

He had caught Kim off guard. He chuckled to himself. "Calm down, KP, we're not infiltrating Drakken's Island Lair. It's just the mall, like you said: we're in, we're out." He _had _to tranquil Kim before they reached the mall. Otherwise, she might notice he actually had no list of things to purchase and might hurry themselves home. He _needed_ to have her mind on something else.

"So, the practice? How's it going?"

Kim straightened up and started walking side-by-side Ron. But instead of calmly explaining how practice was going, she exploded into a full-blown rant. "It's _terrible_. Well, I'm doing superb, but the problem isn't the routine, it's _Bonnie_."

Success. Ron definitely achieved in swerving Kim's mind off Josh.

"Can you _believe_ what she did on Thursday at practice?"

"No, what?"

Forgetting their arms were attached, Kim raised both of her arms into the air and gave a heavy groan. "She stole my point! The _nerve_ of her! I was doing my routine _as_ planned and then that little tart came along and started doing _my_ dance moves! And _sloppily_ too. I'm a _way_ better dancer than she'll ever be."

"Too right."

And that's how the rest of the conversation continued, all the way to the Middleton Mall. Kim lost herself in talk which consisted of complaints about Bonnie. Normally, Ron would be grieved by the conversation, but it was successfully diverting Kim's mind from sentry duty—and Josh Mankey.

When they did reach the mall, Ron had managed to somehow miraculously change the subject which they talked about all the way to the mall.

Ron pushed open the front doors to the mall and stepped inside. It was cold, the conditioning was definitely on which was more than stupid, or so he thought, since it was September and when people wanted to step in the mall, they didn't want to be colder than when they had been outside.

"So, what's on your list?" Kim asked, looking around at the sights. It had been awhile since they were in the mall. Freak fighting took up so much time.

"Huh?" Ron was caught off guard, "O, right, the list for the stuff... that I'm… supposed to… get…" That's what he should have been doing while Kim jabbered on about Bonnie; he should have been compiling a list of things that was on the make-believe list.

"Well?" Kim asked, a little impatiently. "Don't tell me you forgot."

Rufus gave Ron a quelling look on his shoulder and Ron rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Ye-ah… um…" Quickly, Ron's eyes darted around the stores in his line of sight. "There! Ya, that one… has… the stuff. Some of the stuff."

Kim followed Ron's line of sight. "The lingerie store?"

"No! The one _beside_ it."

"Oh, the drug store."

"Yup, c'mon," he tugged Kim towards the drug store on their right, passing people as they went. Some gave the two a curious look, but they weren't that inconspicuous.

Inside, Ron was scanning the products for something he could say was on his list, or maybe there was something he actually _did_ need.

"Ah, shampoo and conditioner," Ron finally blurted out.

"That it?"

"Um, y-yea… Well, for this store, that is."

Kim followed Ron to the hair product aisle, her free hand on her hip. "But it's the drug store, what other places could you have to go for errands?"

Ron eyed Kim warily from the corners of his eyes, "Just places. I'll let you know when we're done here. Hey," Ron said suddenly, an idea formulating in his mind. "You know, if you want to stop some place, we can. Like maybe the Collector's Den?"

"_What_ would _I_ be doing in the Collector's Den?" Kim scoffed, waving a hand as Ron picked out a conditioner. "There'll all _sports_ cards or _Wizardry: The Congregation_ or other geek stuff like that. Maybe you're confusing me with my _Cousin_." She leaned forward, staring down Ron with a captious eye.

Ron didn't wince, instead, he couldn't help but smile adoringly, "I was talking about looking at the Cuddle Buddies. Maybe they have some new ones out?" he suggested.

Kim immediately flushed, standing straight again. She looked tense and muttered, avoiding eye-contact with Ron, "O, sure… That'd be cool… I mean…"

Standing up from looking at the shampoo, Ron shook his head at Kim still smiling, but not a smirk— that would deter Kim. "If you don't _want_ to look at the Cuddle Buddies, that's fine by me. It's just I thought I saw some new ones that you might like." Ron tapped his chin, thinking, "There was one I saw a few days ago..? What was it? It was, like, a dolphin and a rabbit…"

Kim brought up both her hands, actually forgetting that their hands were attached, she clapped them eagerly, a smile stretched across her face and her eye's alight. "A Rabphin!!"

"You like that one?" Ron asked, now holding the two bottles and walking down the aisle (he couldn't help but think these would be cheaper at Smarty-Mart).

"Do I?!" Kim bounced along to catch up with Ron, her face now animated with delight. "I saw it on the website and I want it to sit beside my Pandaroo and Crocodog! A dolphin and a rabbit, isn't that funny, Ron? They've done a rabbit before, actually they've done quite a few rabbits. You know, the first one was the…"

As Kim continued to babble on about the history of Cuddle Buddy rabbits, Ron let his mind drift.

Cuddle Buddies was Kim's guilty pleasure ever since she was little, it was the one thing she couldn't let go from her childhood. Beside her parents, Ron was the only one who knew that Kim still slept with her plush Pandaroo.

Out of a strange moment of curiosity, Ron ventured to wonder what it would be like if Kim ever _did_ hook up with Josh. Could she ever bare to reveal her coveted secret of her love for Cuddle Buddies? What would Josh think? If they… if they were ever_ married_… what would happen to Kim's little Pandaroo..? She certainly couldn't sleep with the little guy anymore. If she decided to keep it, she'd have to hide it from Josh, lest he found out and deemed her 'uncool'. (The horror!)

A feeling surged through Ron and he felt proud to be this close to Kim, to know all her secrets. _I just want to be even _closer_ to you…_

"So we can go to the Collector's Den later, right?" Kim asked hopefully, still quite beside herself in glee.

Ron laughed, "I don't see why you're asking me!"

"If it's just come out," Kim went on while Ron took his time while walking to the cashier, "Then it should be ten dollars, right?"

"You're the Cuddle Buddy expert."

"Well, hurry up and pay for the shampoo and stuff!"

"There'll be plenty left, KP! No need to hurry!"

"I know, I know!" Kim stretched and stood on the tips of her toes. "But still!"

Ron paid for the unnecessary bottles of shampoo and conditioner and together they left the drug store. Now, Ron was certain Kim had lost all worry for being spotted at the mall with him, holding hands. Not that she wouldn't care if someone saw them, it was that she wasn't even thinking of such a scenario anymore, now that her mind was on Cuddle Buddies.

"Hey," Kim spoke out while they walked hand in hand down the mall aisle towards the Collector's Den. "I wanna go in the music store first, do you mind?" Kim asked. "We can go to the Collector's Den afterward, ok?"

Ron perked up, smiling, but tried not to smile too hard, "No, of course not. I don't mind." The fact that Kim was actually speaking up and wanting to do things of her own accord in the mall delighted Ron.

They walked into the music store and Kim directed Ron to the pop section where she began to browse through the alphabetical list. Ron peered over Kim's shoulder to look at the CDs as she flipped through them.

"You're going too fast!" he complained.

"You're just too slow!" Kim retorted, but in a playful way.

Ron gave Kim a sour look and placed the sample headset onto his head, punching the numbers for track number nine. Instead of an upbeat song with lots of guitar rifts, he received Wade Load.

"Hey, Ron," Wade's voice echoed from the headset.

"Wa-"

"Shh! I know Kim is right beside you (of course), so don't speak, just listen."

Ron had the inclination to reply to that but stealing a glance at Kim, who was flipping through a row of CD's, he decided to remain silent. He couldn't even nod, Wade wouldn't see him. Or would he? Ron tried to scan the store roof for security cameras.

"Yea, I hacked their cameras," Wade chuckled to himself, "Surprisingly easy too. Anyway, I know you haven't got much time to speak to me, so I'm going to say as this as fast as I can. Yes. Yes, I know what I huge break-through this can be for you. Yes, I know you've got the hots for Kim and why you dislike Josh Mankey. I'm thinking about this predicament in the same way you are, and I'm giving you that time. But I can only do this for the long weekend-"

Kim interrupted, while reading the back of a CD, "Ron, I wanna go over there, done with the song?"

"Uhh, just a sec-"

"Tchach," was her reply. "You can listen to it later, or download the mp-" She stopped in mid-sentence and eyed her surroundings suspiciously, looking around for eavesdropping store clerks. "You know what I mean."

"Just a second, KP-"

She rolled her eyes.

Wade carried on, "So _do_ try to make progress. You may not have a better opportunity. If I have something by Monday, I can_ not_ lie to Kim. Anyways, what are friends for? Good luck, Ron! Go get her, tiger!"

Ron gagged at those words.

"Come on, Ron, I can't wait around for you all day!" Ron was caught off guard when Kim giggled, she didn't sound frustrated with him for taking so long, but more like she was enjoying herself. She took the headset off Ron's head with her free hand then led him over to another section to browse through.

When they were done in the music store (they didn't buy anything), they wandered leisurely in the direction of the Collector's Den. Perhaps Kim forgot already about Ron's 'errands' and was already enjoying just bumming around the mall with her very best friend.

It wasn't long before they ran into someone they knew. Ron guessed it was somewhat inevitable, it was Friday of the long weekend. Even though he was eternally thankful that it wasn't Josh Mankey, Ron still wasn't all too pleased with who it was.

"Hey, Gil," Ron felt forced to say when Gil approached them. (Ron was still sore over the school's winter camp incident last year. It had lead to many embarrassments that Ron shuddered to remember—and being lost in that canoe with Gil and Wally of all people only to become stranded at Alternate Shibboleth Resources for the Elderly Camp hadn't been very much fun either).

"Well-well, Ronnie!" Gil crowed, all smiles in a long sleeves sweater, jeans and a dark green scarf wrapped around his neck. "I haven't seen you around, lately. How's it going?" He nodded at Kim to acknowledge her presence; she nodded back.

"Ok, KP and I are just hanging. Where's Wally?" Ron asked, remarking on how Gil and Wally were always hanging out together.

Gil grinned, "Gee, Ronnie. I thought he might still be with you, you know, after that party with the spiked punch at Brick's…"

Kim glanced at Ron through the corners of her eyes, he looked about ready to tear Gil to shreds. His look instantly reminded her of the glare Ron gave the retreating gang members yesterday. A chill ran down her spine. The irrational side of her brain made her wonder if Ron would spaz out at Gil and start spewing _his_ blood. But no.

When Ron didn't respond in words, Gil flashed a toothy smile and tossed his spiked hair. "Actually, Ronnie, he's around. But I'm here with a date to-day." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

Kim and Ron peered around Gil to see Bonnie browsing through a pile of clothing folded on a display near the front of a trendy store.

Now it was Kim's turn to return the grin. "I didn't know 'stalking' constituted as a 'date'." Still grinning with arched eyebrows, she looked at Ron who looked mighty pleased with her retort.

Gil wasn't so gratified with the remark, but he showed no sign of aggression. "She'll turn around eventually. Besides, I've got to wait for the right move, hadn't I?" Was he looking at Ron when he said that?

"Whatever, Gil," Kim clicked her tongue. "Look, if you can elope with Bonnie to some place far, _far_ away, then I'll be happy."

"That's the general idea," Gil replied.

"We've, uh, got to get a move on," Ron hastened. "See you at school on Tuesday."

Gil, for the first time, looked down at Kim and Ron's hands, the ones they were holding together. "Yea… yea, I guess I will." Seeming to shake out of a stupor, he gave them another grin and gave his farewells: "See ya later, Ronnie; Bye, Possible," before turning around in the opposite direction, towards the store Bonnie was shopping in.

Kim tugged Ron along, continuing on their way. "I don't want to hang around here in case Bonnie sees us… That was close enough as it was."

Together they walked down the mall aisle, fast away from Bonnie and Gil. Soon, they began to near the food court in the now hurried walk to the Collector's Den.

Ron sniffed the air, "Mmm, smell that? Let's grab something to eat."

Kim shrugged, "I'm not that hungry…"

"Well, how about you decide what we eat? Hint: pizza."

Kim laughed and playfully pushed Ron away, "No way. I have better idea…" She was already eyeing a place.

"What..?"

Kim pointed with her finger and began to lead Ron like a dog on a leash.

"Smoothies?!" Ron exclaimed then glared at her defiantly, "Rufus and I don't _do_ smoothies."

"Well, to-day you do!"

—–

Kim and Ron with Rufus on his shoulder as usual sat down on a nearby bench with their smoothies.

"I'm still not into this whole 'smoothie' business," Ron said sceptically while poking his smoothie with his spoon.

Kim sighed, "Ron, it's not going to kill you and it's _not_ betraying Bueno Nacho if you eat one. Trust me, they're not going to care." She muttered, "Or even notice."

Ron, however, didn't look convinced in the least. He continued to twirl the smoothie around his spoon; he even went as far as too scoop some up and sniff it with a critical eye.

"Ron, just _eat_ it! Your anti-smoothie campaign doesn't have anything to do with the whole Monique thing years ago, does it?" she accused, already eating her third spoonful.

"_No_." Ron huffed, puffing himself up and sitting straight, but he didn't convince Kim.

"Sure, it doesn't," Kim smirked and smacked on another mouthful. "Ron, look—I'm eating it, and I'm still alive. I'll wager you'll feel fine too."

"_Alright_," Ron caved in and Kim smiled smugly to herself while taking a lick off her spoon. Ron picked up a small amount of smoothie with his spoon and took the _tiniest_ of licks, just tapping it with his tongue.

"Ron!" Kim proclaimed with exasperation. "Take a larger bite than that!"

"Kim, I can eat for myself!"

The two began to bicker back and forth, Kim insisting that if Ron didn't take in a larger spoonful, she'd be forced to jam the spoon in his throat for him, to whom Ron would emit a whine in the back of his throat, complaining that he thought the smoothie was growling at him.

—–

Soon enough, Rufus began to feel bored with Kim and Ron's smoothie fight. Besides, Rufus would think in his mind in his own rodent language, smoothies were good, yes, but they were in a cup… with a cap, and how could someone such as himself sneak some of the smoothie if Ron was wavering it about and threatening to dump it in the trash can? Rufus much preferred it if Ron was waving about a box of nachos, Rufus could easily scurry down Ron's arm and snag some of those.

Looking around himself for anything that could occupy his attention, Rufus turned his head to look at the people sitting beside them on the bench.

What was this?!

Beside Ron (a respectable distance apart) were two girls (Rufus figured they were around Kim's height and therefore probably around her age) and they had… gasp and le shock! They had exactly what Rufus had been thinking of—nachos! Probably from the Bueno Nacho outlet in the mall's food court. They each had a taco in hand and the nachos were placed beside the girl closest to Rufus… unattended to.

Rufus crept down Ron's arm without his owner taking any notice—he was gagging on a spoonful of smoothie that Kim ruthlessly shoved in his mouth unexpectedly (to Ron).

With no-one watching the nachos, Rufus took a small pawful and scampered back up Ron's arm to his other shoulder so the girls couldn't see him if they turned around. Neither Kim nor Ron noticed Rufus had brought something new with him. Kim was too busy laughing at Ron and Ron was too busy throwing up smoothie into a napkin.

It wasn't long before the nachos Rufus had swiped were consumed and the little rodent wanted more. Rufus went back for more, again, and again. Next time he went back (Rufus had lost count, if he _could_ count) half of the nachos in the box remained.

—–

"Hey!"

Ron turned around, after pushing Kim away from him who was trying to get another spoonful into Ron's mouth. Turning around, he wiped some smoothie from his mouth (and licked some off his finger, but he wouldn't let Kim see that). "Ya-huh?" he replied, turning to face a teenage girl sitting beside him.

Kim peered over Ron to see what was going on.

"Rude much?!" The girl cried, "Keep your hands to yourself!"

"…"

"Is she talking about us?" Kim asked in a whisper once the girl had returned her attention back to her friend.

"I think she was…" Ron mused it over in his mind.

"_She's_ the rude one," Kim snorted, still in a low whisper. "She doesn't know anything about us." Kim was referring to when Ron lightly shoved her away from him.

"Did I shove you too hard?" Ron asked, his assumption on the same wave-length as Kim's.

"No, I knew it was just a playful shove. Gesh, she can just mind her own business." They blinked, suddenly not knowing where to pick up from. Kim lifted her head to Ron, "You going to eat that?" she asked, pointing to his smoothie.

"What do you think?"

"I think—yes!" she playfully attacked him again with her own spoon covered in smoothie.

—–

Rufus had watched the scene on Ron's other shoulder, hidden from the two girls. It was a good thing they hadn't seen him. Pets weren't exactly allowed in the mall. Judging that it was safe once again, Rufus slid down Ron's moving arm and stole some more of the nachos until there was less than half left.

Rufus _was_ going to take some more, but suddenly the girl turned around to take some—only to realise more was gone than before.

—–

"Excuse me!?" The girl accused again, leaning towards Ron to grab his attention.

Ron turned around, his arm still up, barring Kim away from him. "Yea?" he asked, more disgruntled and rude now. "What?"

"Just leave my stuff alone, ok?! Or I'll call the security guards on you."

The friend was giving Ron an evil eye which only rivalled Kim's own.

"Sod off!" Kim retorted, "We're not even _touching_ you. Wait, what do you mean 'stuff'?"

"I'm talking about my nachos!"

Kim and Ron looked down at the less-than-half remaining nachos sitting beside him. They looked at each other. They looked back at the nachos.

"I haven't taken any of your nachos!" Ron snapped back and Kim nodded.

"Well, _I_ didn't eat them," the girl replied back, haughtily.

"Whatever." Ron shrugged and returned his attention back to Kim. She scooted backwards so Ron could scoot closer to her and away from the nachos.

—–

Rufus peered around Ron's neck to watch the girls glare angrily at Ron behind his back, whispering to each other, then turn their attention away once again.

The little rodent couldn't help himself, there were only a few nachos left and the girls certainly weren't eating any. Why not finish them off? He was hungry and wasn't sure when or if Ron planned to hit Bueno Nacho that day. Besides, it looked like Ron really was interested in that smoothie, or was pretending to be for Kim's sake. Rufus sniggered to himself.

Scooting down Ron's arm again (Ron stole Kim's spoon and refused to give it back because she 'so instantly' wanted him to have it). Rufus sat beside the box of nachos, crunching on the ones that remained.

—–

"_What in the world is THAT?!?_" came the horrendously loud screech from behind Ron, snapping his ear drums.

Both Kim and Ron froze (her free hand splayed across his mouth to shove in the spoon, only a bit of the spoon handle was visible; his free hand was raised, trying to push her away).

"It's _disgusting!!_"

"It's _naked!!_"

"It's Rufus!" Kim yelped.

Rufus sat frozen, too, the last nacho halfway in his mouth. He sucked it in and nibbled it to nothingness.

"Is that _yours?!_" the girl hollered so loud, all the people in the immediate area turned to stare at the hoopla. She and her friend flung themselves off the bench and screamed: "Security! These people let in a… a… _a naked rat_ into the mall! _Security!_"

At this point, Ron spat the spoon out of his mouth and onto the floor, covered in saliva. "Holy Nacos! Kim, let's high-tail it outta here!"

Kim threw her smoothie into the neighbouring trash can and skirted down the mall hall with Ron right behind, Rufus scooped up into his hand.

As they half-ran (they wanted to escape fast, but not seem _too_ indiscreet) they could hear the girls screaming for the security. Ron turned his head around to see the girls speaking animatedly with two very imposing-looking security guards.

"Why can't you ever have the dumpy doughnut-belly security guard when he's after _you_!?" Ron exclaimed aloud to Murphey.

Perking up Kim's interest, she turned her head to look at the scene behind them as well. "O great, Rufus really did it this time!" She tugged Ron's hand along for more speed, "Ron, pets aren't _allowed_ in the mall. If you bring Rufus, at least keep him leashed. In your _pocket_."

Ron was looked back again, "Hey… I think they're describing us… yea, that has to be your poofy hair she's describing, the way she stretches her arms that wide apart-"

"_Hey_!"

"Hey," Ron seemingly agreed. Or not: "My head isn't shaped like an egg!"

"Well it had to have been at one point, since it's certainly _scrambled_ like one now!"

They turned the corner and stopped only to peer around it. The security guards were jogging in their direction. Ron whimpered and moved closer to Kim, hugging Rufus close. One of them looked like he was talking into his shoulder…

"He's using a walky-talky!"

Ron looked at her curiously.

Kim looked back at Ron and hissed urgently, explaining, "He's going to tell the guard who screens the security cameras to look for us! Then they can trap us… this is _not_ good. We have to get out of the mall-"

_No!_ Ron thought passionately. He went through all that hassle to lure Kim out to the mall to have some fun and bygone it, he and Kim were going to have some fun! _Rufus, you selfish rodent!_ Ron felt negatively towards his pet.

"We'll have to make a dash to the nearest entrance… There's not any nearby, but we'll have to manage somehow and-"

"No," Ron interrupted, backing up away from the corner that the security guards were fast approaching. "I… have a plan…"

"You do?" Kim asked desperately and yet disbelieving at the same time.

Ron looked around himself trying, despairingly, to grasp or come to some kind of solution and then… and then he spotted it.

"In there! Come on!"

Without giving Kim a moment to reply, he yanked her hard on their holding hands, stuffed Rufus in his pocket with the other and made a mad dash to a store on the other side of the rotunda.

Kim ran to keep up with Ron, she was in danger of falling head first—he was moving so fast. "Where are we going? Wha-"

They were in some kind of emporium. Kim looked around in fascination: the entire store was dark and the only lights glowing in the dark were different coloured fluorescence on display for sale. Looking lower, Kim looked at the items on the shelves. Odd things… wigs and stuffed animals, as in animals that were once alive but were now preserved, frozen with unblinking eyes…

"Ron…" Kim questioned in awe. "Where are we?"

Ron was looking around in the exact same manor, maybe he just ran into some random store. "I saw the window display…" he replied, but his mind seemed elsewhere as he looked around. "I think the store sells-"

"Costumes!" Kim exclaimed in glee, "O, Ron, you're a genius!"

Ron beamed.

Kim hastened to hide behind some shelves and push Ron behind them too. She peered around to look outside the store door just in time to see the pair of security guards run by. She gave a sigh.

"Can I help you?"

Ron and Kim jumped, whipping around, they saw a store clerk; his hair was blue (hey, you gotta have blue hair).

"N-no," Kim replied, recovering faster than Ron. "We're just browsing."

"No problem, let me know if you require any assistance."

"Sure thing," Kim replied. Her smile, to Ron, was extremely fake but it appeared to satisfy the store clerk.

"Have anything in mind?" Ron asked, picking up a Groucho Marx fake glasses with attached nose and moustache.

"Not really," Kim replied, browsing through a row of multi-coloured wigs. "Just _anything_ that will disguise our identity until we can make it out of the mall safely."

"Yea, something that'll disguise that poofy hair of yours!" Ron chuckled, nudging Kim with his elbow teasingly.

Kim picked up a pink short-haired wig, "Yes," she smiled malevolently, "And something to hide that egg-shaped head of yours."

"Hey!"

Laughing, Kim placed the wig back on the manikin. "O, look at these, Ron!" Kim giggled and pointed to a small container of… "Do you think Drakken shops here?" She reached into the box and picked up a fake scar. "Stand still! Let me stick this on your face…"

"Wha- no!" Ron fidgeted but Kim fought to place it on his face just like Drakken.

"Arr matey, now all ye be need'n is an eye patch," Kim grinned, speaking like a pirate.

"Ugh, KP!" Ron tried to scratch off the fake scar, but it was sticking to his face without release. "Well, remind me that it's on, or I'll forget. What about you? What will compliment Kim's beauty..?"

Kim laughed, thinking Ron to joke, not knowing how true he thought that sentence to be.

Passing all the costumes, Kim had to wonder, "Maybe Super Villains come here to buy their costumes..?"

"H'm, what would you look like as a _blonde_?" Ron wondered aloud. Picking up a blonde wig with medium length hair, he placed it on her head. They looked in the mirror.

"It's not me." Kim sighed and took it off, looking through the wigs some more.

"And the scar's me?" Ron scoffed.

"It makes you look… dignified." Kim concluded.

"Too bad it doesn't do the same for Drakken!"

Next, Kim picked up a black wig with short hair. Ron eagerly helped to scoop up Kim's long auburn hair and place the black wig on her head. While Kim patted it and judged herself in the mirror, Ron picked up the stray red hairs on the base of her neck, gingerly and tucked them underneath the wig. She shuddered involuntarily from the touch.

"How do I look?" Kim asked, swinging the black hair from side to side.

"Certainly doesn't look poofy anymore," Ron smirked.

Kim scowled and punched him lightly in the arm. "What else can we find to disguise ourselves..?"

"How about this trench coat?"

Kim turned around and looked at him cynically, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Not! Look, it looks like one of those kinds detectives wore in old B and W movies."

He was right. Behind him on the rack was a trench coat that looked like the one Kim owned at home. The one she wore to hide herself on her date with… Josh Mankey…

That's right, Josh Mankey. Wasn't that the name of the guy she was supposed to have been on… on a date with to-day..? Even though she had talked to him just that morning, it seemed like days since she'd thought of him…

Ron turned back to Kim whose expression had fallen and looked lost in thought. "Kim!" he called to her. "KP! Kimila! Kimbo, Planet Earth to Kimbo the clown, do you copy?"

"Sorry, what? Gah! That… trench coat is very becoming on you, Ron." It was extremely baggy and the sleeves were so long that they were an extra half of Ron's arm. She didn't even feel Ron transferring their hands to put on the coat… was it that natural already?

"At least it disguises me some," Ron replied, looking at a shelf.

Kim smiled, "What else is there? I need something on me…"

Unexpectedly, Ron plopped something onto Kim's head. When she looked in the mirror, she found she was wearing bunny ears.

"O gee, Ron," Kim said sarcastically, "That's _really_ inconspicuous."

She picked up a pair of fifties cat's eye sunglasses and put them on. She approved. Well, for obscuring her identity, that is. Kim was obscuring her identity so much, not only for the sake of the security guards, but in case they ran across Bonnie again. It was a risk though, if Bonnie recognised Kim through the get-up, she'd have the _whole_ school knowing she was wearing cat's eye glasses.

"Try this on," Ron gave her a black leather jacket.

"O, that's disgusting!" Kim declared, holding up the worn and frayed jacket. "Are you kidding me, Ron?"

"You need _something_ to disguise your clothes, or part of them. Besides, it'll match your black jeans."

Kim slipped it on while biting her lower lip. Tugging the collar forwards, Kim criticized herself in the mirror again. "At least I don't look like myself anymore."

"There you go," Ron smiled back.

"Think we're done yet?"

"No, wait, I wanna look around some more…"

"How much is all this going to cost?!" Kim suddenly exclaimed, remembering they had to pay for all the wear (including the fake scar stuck to Ron's cheek). Or maybe they could _rent_ some of the stuff..?

—–

Inside Ron's pocket, Rufus decided it was safe to take a peak and peer out of the flap. Not 'safe' as in people might see him, but 'safe' as in Ron was no longer upset with him and his attentions were elsewhere.

Rufus looked around at knee level trying to catch his bearings he wasn't in Ron's pocket anymore. While Rufus was taking a snooze cruise, Ron must have transferred him to this… jacket or other. Looking outside the jacket pocket, it certainly didn't look like the mall Rufus was used to seeing. They must be in some sort of store. Whatever kind of store, it didn't look so interesting on Rufus' eye level. Certainly wasn't any _cheese_ or _nachos_.

Ron, who was standing still at the time when Rufus poked his nose out, began to walk. Rufus felt the familiar swing of his leg as he walked. Maybe there was more to look at, so Rufus decided to continue looking out of the pocket flap.

But the scenery didn't change much from where Rufus sat. If Ron was in the store (for this long), there _had_ to be _something_ worth looking at, so Rufus boldly climbed his way up the coat (not jacket, Rufus discovered) and up the arm to sit on Ron's shoulder and take a gander at things from up high.

The little rodent twitched his nose, Ron brought up a hand to brush Rufus' whiskers away from his skin. The annoying hand caused Rufus to jump of his shoulder and onto a store shelf.

Looking in little containers and taking sniffs, all this stuff bored Rufus: none of it was edible.

He scurried along the shelf, coming to the end where there was…

—–

A high pitched squeal sounded out from beside Ron. He and Kim dropped what they were holding in terror, the noise was so frightening! They only barely caught Rufus motoring faster than a mole-rat normally could in the other direction.

"Rufus!" Ron cried out and dashed after him, hanging onto a top hat on his head.

Kim wailed as she was tugged backwards by Ron who had launched himself into pursuit (he must have forgotten they were still attached). Before turning herself around in her run, she was able to see a freakishly large stuffed rattle-snake frozen in a poised striking position with bared fangs.

It would have scared Kim too.

"Hey!" someone shouted out behind Kim, but didn't catch anything else the voice said.

The bunny ears were in danger of falling off her head, but she raised a hand to hold them as she ran after Ron crying: "Ron—slow down!"

But Ron was too intent on rescuing his precious little pet, he didn't hear Kim, or he was ignoring her.

"Rufus! Come back! It wasn't real!"

The trench coat Ron was wearing was ever so long and Ron was constantly tripping on the train dragging on the floor. He'd stumble forwards, just barely catching his footing and haul himself up. He grappled through the long sleeves to pick up some of the coat on the floor so he could run easier. It reminded Kim of someone running in a dress. The top had on Ron's head was constantly slipping over his forehead and blocking Ron's view.

"There they are!"

Kim swirled her head around, the rabbit ears almost toppling off her head and black hairs from the wig caught in her mouth.

It was the two security guards!

"Ron! The guards!" Kim cried.

Ron turned his head around and almost fell flat on his face but somehow managed to regain his balance. "They're after my Rufus! How'd they recognise us?!"

"Gee, a boy and a girl overly dressed and chasing the wanted naked mole-rat. I have _no_ idea how they could have recognised us!"

A security guard behind them yelled: "STOP THIEF!"

"Thief?" Ron asked incredulously, swinging back his head, but still keeping an eye on a streaking Rufus. "Maybe they're not after us."

Suddenly, it hit Kim. "Yes they are! We're still wearing the clothes and stUUuff" she was jerked forwards unexpectedly and almost clashed into Ron.

Ron growled as he ran, "Rufus you are in _SO_ much trouble—GET BACK HERE!!"

"Sorry!" she shouted out to the trailing security guards. "It was an accident I swear, we don't actually want to keep this trash—he's not _that_ fashion impaired-"

Before Kim could successfully pull off the bunny ears and toss them onto the floor behind her, Ron and Kim flew past three gaping figures with shopping bags. It was Bonnie, Gil and Prince Wally. Bonnie's eyes were wide-open like never before and her mouth agape. (Gil could be heard saying: "Damn! I didn't bring my camera-cell with me!")

Kim prayed that Bonnie didn't recognise her.

After Kim threw off the bunny ears, she was pulled again abruptly around a corner. "Stop _doing_ tha-" Suddenly, she was pulled forwards so much, that she actually fell down onto the mall floor, slapping it hard.

Kim rubbed her sore head; it was dark. Kim pulled off the sunglasses.

"Where… are we..?" she questioned.

They were in some sort of tent. Inside the tent were racks of clothing and boxes of shoes and other such accessories. She sat on the floor and looked up at Ron whose trench coat was slipping off his shoulders. He was looking around, his eyes on the floor looking for Rufus.

"I thought I saw Rufus go in here, but I can't find him!" Ron choked on a wail, truly upset.

Standing up, Kim pulled off the black wig and left it on the floor causing her hair to ala poof-afy into and 'fro. Discontented, she combed it back down with her fingers then carefully peeked out the tent flap where they came in from. She couldn't see any of the security guards. Hopefully they had given them the slip.

"We're going to be in so much trouble, Ron," Kim agonized. "We could actually get charged, you know."

But Ron's mind was not to be distracted. "Help me find Rufus, _please_."

"Calm down, Ron," Kim placed a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder. She pushed the trench coat off and let in fall onto the floor in a mountain of folds. "We'll find Rufus, I bet he's gone out through there-" Kim pointed to another flap in front of them. "But we can't go searching for him like this. The security guards will catch us and kick us out."

"I _know_ that," Ron sniffed (back some tears). He moved towards the racks of clothing. "And just our luck, we can borrow some of these clothes for a new disguise."

"Ron!' Kim exclaimed, "I don't think that's a very good idea. These clothes belong to somebody…"

"Do _you_ want to be caught by the security guards, given a month ban from the mall—_including _Club Banana – and endure the pain of being attached to a _very_ upset and disgruntled Rufus-less Ron who blames _you_ for his beloved pet's absence?"

"… Hand me that water bra."

—–

"How do I look?" Kim asked, striking a pose in her new get-up.

"Don't even _ask_ me that!" Ron snorted a laugh.

In addition to the water bra, Kim donned a _tiny_, tight skirt, a punk t-shirt with many decorative safety-pins and a pair of ridiculously high platforms to confuse her actual height.

How did Kim manage to dress into these clothes whilst attached to Ron? It was difficult, but Kim had faith in Ron that he didn't peak. Well… how could he when she tied the black shirt around his eyes?

"Now," Kim contemplated, pushing through the clothing again while teetering on the platforms. "Let's find something for you to wear…"

Turning around to look at Ron, Kim let out a laugh almost losing her balance on the platforms.

"What?" Ron asked, grudgingly.

Kim sniffed away some laughter, "Your hair is a mess!"

When Ron had pulled off the bandana, it brushed through his hair with a static charge. He grunted and patted his hair back down.

"Just help me find a disguise to put on so we can look for Rufus, ok?"

"Sure," Kim couldn't hide the smile on her face. "I can't even _move_ in this skirt and shoes!"

They continued to browse through the racks and even the boxes which were mostly shoes. It was a bit difficult since they only had one hand each and the racks were pretty jam-packed full of clothing. After much searching, it suddenly dawned on them. All the clothes were _girls__ clothes_.

"This tent must be only for the girls!" Ron stammered, fret creeping into his voice again. "Quick, we gotta kind the guys tent and fast! Rufus could be _anywhere_ by now!"

Together they dashed to the tent flap and peered outside for where the nearest tent could be that might be harbouring the boys clothes. There were some more tents a little further away from them on their left.

"Ok," Ron whispered, "One the count of three, we mad dash. One, two…"

"No dice!" Kim hissed and pulled Ron back into the tent abruptly by his hair.

"Gah!" Ron sobbed, a hand rubbing the top of his head. "What was that for?"

"The security guards are out there, they'll see us." Kim looked around herself for some kind of solution. "We'll just have to wait until they pass…"

"We can't wait that long!" Ron wailed, sitting on the floor. "We have to find Rufus, like, _now_. O! My precious little mole rat! What if he's lost, KP? What if he's frightened, what if-"

"Ron!" Kim snapped, her temper shortening. "Don't just sit there and complain! It's not going to solve anything. We have to look at our options and choose one, even if they are limited." Kim looked outside the flap again; the guards were still standing around and eating. "Now Ron, you love Rufus, yes?"

Ron looked at Kim quizzically, "Yea…"

"And you'd do anything for him, right?"

Ron lowered his head and evaluated Kim. "Yea…" he responded slowly, not sure where this conversation was headed.

"Then," Kim smirked and stood up, a hand still holding one of the flaps. "I see only one solution."

—–

"Kim, you are the _worst_ friend in the _whole_ entire world!"

"Yes, I love you too, Ron. Now don't just sulk, look at yourself in the mirror; does everything seem in place?"

"I can see how I look already." Ron snorted back.

Kim giggled, "Stop being so grumpy, you want to find Rufus before the guards do, right?" She fiddled with the black wig on Ron's head, making sure it was straight. "They're looking for a boy and a girl. Not _two_ girls."

"Yea, but I didn't want to become a drag queen!"

"O hush, it's not the first time you've worn girls a skirt." Kim stepped back to look at her work. Yes, Ron did look quite lovely in that skirt and it matched the baby-t perfectly. Those knee-high socks where a nice touch too. They were really the only clothes left that would fit Ron, he was so thin, most of the clothing wouldn't fit on him.

"It was Hallowe'en. I was _four_, KP."

"Huh? O, I forgot about that time, no I was talking about-"

"Alright, I need the next two. Are we ready now, girls?"

Kim and Ron whipped around. A tall woman in a business skirt and suit walked in with a clipboard; she tapped the board with a pen. She halted when she saw the two. The two friends froze. They stared at each other.

"… Were those the clothes scheduled to go on next?" The stage manager asked herself while skimming her clipboard. (Kim and Ron heaved a relieved sigh, she didn't suspect anything.) "Are you sure that skirt goes with that top? I thought I had it with that one… This one makes her look frumpy."

Kim looked at the intended top. _Hey! That skirt totally match the top I gave Ron. This lady has _no_ fashion sense!_

"Hey!!" Ron yelled out indignantly at the 'frumpy' remark, puffing himself up dangerously.

Kim nudged Ron to silence him.

"Uh," Ron changed his voice to sound more girly. "I mean, 'hey!', this… works too…"

The stage manager looked up from her list and gave Ron a curious look. _Please don't suspect anything! _Kim begged silently.

"I don't remember you," the stage manager replied. "What's your name again..?"

"Uh, Ron… da… lin… din… son."

"Rondalindinson?"

"She's, uh," Kim inhaled nervously and tapped her fingers on her cheek, "Not from around here… She's from…"

"Norway," Ron supplied in that high-pitched girly voice.

"Or possibly France."

"Or Quebec."

Ron received a sharp jab in his rubs via Kim's elbow.

"Ow…" Ron whispered sorely while rubbing his ribs with his free hand and scowling at Kim.

"What happened to her?"

"Huh?"

The stage manager pointed to Ron… dalindinson's cheek.

Ron lifted a hand to rub his cheek and Kim breathed in sharply and held her breath. It was the fake scar still stuck on his cheek! Ron rubbed it and tried to grin nonchalantly. "A… cat fight…" Ron mumbled and Kim shot him a bitter look.

"Enough!" The stage manager barked and whipped around. "Follow me girls, enough chit-chat."

Exchanging anxious looks, Kim followed the stage manager, tugging Ron along who was very reluctant to go anywhere in the get-up he was wearing.

They came to a stop behind a curtain. The stage manager was peeking out from behind it. Kim and Ron could hear music playing from outside, enticing their curiousness.

Two girls walked in from the other side the curtain.

"Alright," the stage manager said, "You two are next."

Kim cried out: "HUH?! What—no! We're not-"

"Don't worry, that's just the butterflies. You'll forget all about them once you're on stage—Now _go_!"

Without a moment to think, the stage manager gave Kim and Ron a quick shove in their backs and they stumbled out onto the stage (Kim more than Ron, who was still wearing those incredulously high platforms and her legs tapped tightly together thanks to the skirt).

Instantly, Kim and Ron froze, viewing the ocean audience. The numerous people sat in folding chairs, staring back up at Kim and Ron, waiting for them to start modelling their clothes. Kim had _no_ idea there was supposed to be a _fashion show_ at the mall to-day! Of all the rotten luck…

But the people were waiting and the sooner they fashioned these clothes, the sooner they could search for Rufus and _leave_.

So Kim was the first to regain her senses. She strutted forwards, imitating models she'd seen on the television, although her walk was less professional. As soon as she started walking however, Ron was forcibly pulled along with her and started walking down the catwalk behind her, looking very high-strung.

The people began to clap and (Oh dear goodness, no!) photos were being taken. Everything was going 'smoothly'. All they need to do was walk up and down a couple of times…

Ron sped up and almost clashed into Kim who was having the dickens of a time trying to keep her balance and those blasted shoes of hers. "_Kim_," he hissed, "_Look!_"

Kim gave a fake toothy smile to the audience and looked around for what Ron –Rondalindinson was looking at when…

"_The security guards_!" Kim whispered frantically.

They weren't sitting in the audience like the rest of the people. They were standing around near the back, keeping their eyes out probably for a naked mole-rat or two estranged teenagers.

_This day is turning out to be more than whacked!_ Kim sobbed in her mind.

"But look on their hats!" Ron whispered back.

They reached the end of the catwalk where Kim took a good look at the security guards hats. It was a good thing Kim had reached the end of the catwalk and turned around to walk back because the look on her face would have frightened the audience.

It was _Rufus_—he was on one of the security guard's hat!! And from what Kim saw, he was smacking his mouth and eyeing the noodles the security guard was holding…

"At least we found him," Kim grunted to Ron.

"How are we gonna get him away from the guards?!" Ron whimpered, "What if they see him? What if the capture him? What if-"

"_Enough_ with the 'what ifs', Ron!" Kim cut off rudely. "Just wait until we get down from here."

Kim made as if to get off the catwalk and go behind the curtains, but the stage manager watching them held up her hands and shooed them away, telling them they were to do another walk.

_These people aren't blind, all they need is one good look and they already got it!_

They turned around and began another walk. This time, they both kept a careful eye on Rufus.

Ron must have had a heart attack. The security guard with the noodles passed the disposable bowl to the other… and in doing so, Rufus hopped from one guard, to the other, landing on his hat. Kim heard Ron emit a whimper, even Kim bit her bottom lip.

Catching Kim off guard, Ron sped up the walk, in a definite hurry to rescue his Rufus.

They were forced to watch, Ron probably on the brink of stressed worry, when Rufus leapt again from one guard to the other when they passed a bowl of noodles between each other again. It was miracle, Kim thought, that they didn't feel Rufus on top of their heads.

Kim was surprised that Ron didn't faint right there and then when Rufus began to crawl down the security guard's back and then on the side of his arm in a _stupidly_ brave attempt to snatch some of the noodles.

"Did you even _feed_ Rufus to-day?!"

Right when Rufus was about to reach into the bowl, clinging to the security guard's shirt sleeve, the guard was finished and tossed it into the garbage can. Rufus jumped off of the security guard and sat on the rim of the garbage bin, staring into it longingly.

Reaching the end of the catwalk again, they looked on despairingly as Rufus sniffed the air then dashed off again and out of Kim and Ron's sight.

Wobbling on the platforms, they headed back down the catwalk towards the curtains.

"C'mon!" Ron whispered, pulling Kim hard.

"Careful!" Kim wailed, stumbling.

When Kim and Ron tried to hop off the catwalk, the stage manager shook her head 'no' and insisted that they do yet _another_ walk. Because Kim and Ron were so enrapt on watching Rufus and his antics, they were deaf to the cheers of the audience.

Ever so moodily, Ron whipped around and stalked down the catwalk, his skirt swishing angrily on his hips as the crowd cheered on ("I'm getting that girl with the black hair's phone number!!"). Behind him, Kim stumbled and wobbled dangerously.

"Not so fast!" whispered Kim nervously. "These things are terrible for walking in and I feel like someone stitched my legs together!"

"We have to rescue Rufus!" was Ron's only response.

He strutted forwards in a march, ignoring the shouts, cheers and whistles from the (male portion of the) audience. It was quite the fight for Kim to stay on her own two feet, she kept wavering from side to side and leaning forwards about to fall flat on her face in fact… she did.

Ron was moving too fast and put too much distance between himself and Kim, perhaps he was forgetting that they were stuck. Kim _tried_ to run forwards, but the platforms were so high and her legs limited, she fell forwards landing with a hard thump face forwards… and an unexpected _pop!_

The water bra Kim had been wearing burst inside her shirt and the water spilled all over the catwalk. The audience was laughing and gasping, surely the stage manager was throwing a hissy-fit behind them! The water splashed outwards and spread right underneath Ron's feet who skid and flew into the air (pulling Kim along with him!), landing in the audience… or more specifically, the _lap_ of an audience member. Or to be even _more_ precise, Prince Wally.

"I'm not sure why," Prince Wally drawled to Gil who sat beside him (and Bonnie beside him). "But I find this girl irresistibly cute."

Gil leaned over and looked at Rondalindinson, "She does have something about her that seems recognisable. But she's way too flat for me." Gil nudged Bonnie in the elbow sitting beside him and snorted, flipping out her cell.

It was a good thing Ron only had one hand. Otherwise he would have leapt up and strangled Wally right then.

While the stage manager ran onto the catwalk almost in tears, Kim and Ron took this opportunity to escape off the catwalk and back into the tent where their clothes lay folded, hidden in a corner. (But they could still hear the trailing voice of Prince Wally shouting: "Wait! I want your phone number!")

"That's it!" Ron cried, when they burst through the tent flap; was there a sob in his voice? "I'm not wearing this anymore!" Ron was already tearing off the baby-t with his one hand.

"But we need a disguise!" Kim argued, shaking the water off her wet arms and silently thankful that her shirt wasn't white.

"I don't care! I'm not walking around like a girl anymore! We can't wear these anymore anyways, not with Miss Huff and Puff angry at us."

"You're right…" Kim said, now helping Ron take off his shirt.

When they finished changing into the clothes they came in, they tried to dry themselves off, but there wasn't much to dry themselves with, except for the other clothes. With Kim's bangs drying and dangling in her eyes, she ventured a look outside the tent flap; not the one that lead to the catwalk, but the other one that they had originally came in.

"It looks safe…" Kim looked both ways again, "Let's go."

They didn't go too far when the pair of security guards came strolling around the tents, talking to each other, but still on the look-out for them nonetheless.

"Aa!" Ron pulled Kim back and they hid behind a decorative mall plant, beside a garbage can and an ash tray.

"What!?" Kim groaned peeking through the large leaves to try and see what Ron saw. "The security guards are still hanging around! Ok, this is getting ridiculous."

"We need to get past them somehow…" Ron thought.

Kim turned around and looked around herself, trying to figure out a plan. Her hair and body was still dripping with water from the burst water bra. "Maybe if we create some kind of diversion, we can slip by them?"

"How?"

"Not sure. Maybe we could shout something…"

Suddenly, there was the sound of skidding shoes on a wet floor, a _crash_! and then Ron stood up and shouted at the top of his lungs: "**_FIRE_**!!!"

Kim looked at Ron wildly, "That's a bit too much, don't you thiii- AAH!" Right behind Kim a fire was torching the plant! Ron had lost his balance on the wet floor and backed up into the ash tray which spilled onto the plant, causing the flames!

_Augh__, Ron, not again!!_

This immediately caught the guard's attentions.

"_Run!!_" Kim yelled and heaved Ron along as they scurried in the other direction, eager to hide from the approaching guards.

The fire worked perfectly to distract the guards, who were now frantically calling the fire department over their walky-talkies. At least this would keep them busy for awhile so Kim and Ron could search for Rufus and hopefully find him and leave the mall in the meantime.

"Where do you think he could have run off too?" Ron asked critically.

"I have _no_ idea, just keep an eye out. Where do you _think_ he could have gone?"

Ron thought hard, "Maybe to the food court..? He must have been really hungry to have risked grabbing those noodles."

"Sounds like a start- hey."

Immediately, Kim stopped running; Ron almost pulled her down as he tried to stop himself, ahead of her.

"What? _What?_" Ron asked.

"That looks like… Rufus."

"Huh?" Ron turned to look in Kim's direction. "That _is_ Rufus!!"

Standing in the picture window of the Smarty-Mart mall entrance was none other than Rufus! He was amidst a Hallowe'en display (yes, already!) and was trying to put his little mole-rat paws on some of the candy in the Hallowe'en buckets the manikins were holding, all dressed up in different costumes.

"Rufus!" Ron yelped, and fled towards the picture window but before he and Kim could reach his wandering pet, Rufus, upon realising the candy was fake, bounded off the manikin's arm and further into Smarty-Mart.

"Where did he go?!" Ron asked frantically, swishing his head this way and that. "We lost him _again_, Kim!"

"So not the drama, Ron, we'll find him." Kim tried to sound hopeful for Ron's sake, "Let's start searching, he has to be around here somewhere."

"Kim, I don't think you realise that Smarty-Mart is a _huge_ place and Rufus is so _small_!"

Kim pulled Ron along to begin searching for the lost little mole-rat. "On the bright side, the mall is larger than Smarty-Mart, so at least we narrowed it down some."

They started searching in the holiday section where all the Hallowe'en costumes were but Rufus was nowhere to be found.

Was it just Kim's imagination or was Ron walking unusually close to her? If he was, she didn't blame him. A lot of the masks that hung on racks they passed were unusually freaky and disturbing to even Kim; Ron was probably frightened of them, she held his hand tighter.

There were masks of mutated beasts and masks of human faces horribly distorted by unknown gruesome acts of violence. One of the human masks had a plastic snake coming out of its mouth; Kim winced. There were masks of horror movie characters, including one of The Penner. She hoped she didn't run into anyone wearing that mask on Hallowe'en.

Although Kim thought most of these decorations to be corny, she had to admit that Hallowe'en was a fun holiday for her. Especially when she and Ron wore matching costumes, but she did wish they didn't have to go _trick-or-treating_ in them. And she wished that _she_ could pick out the matching costumes for a change.

"Um, I don't think he's in this aisle…" Ron murmured in Kim's ear, he was so close to her now.

"Don't be so frightened, Ron," Kim assured, "They're just masks, they're not going to jump out and- GAAAH!!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" etcetera, etcetera. A plastic ghost swirled down from a thin, white wire and began to blink its little ghost eyes and continue to cackle in a comically 'sinister' way. It wobbled back and forth in the remaining momentum and wouldn't stop its mechanical laughter.

"!!!!!" Both Kim and Ron felt their hearts skip right out of their ribcages. They watched the little ghost wind back up like a spider on the invisible wire and wait until its motion detector scanned another unsuspecting shopper.

Kim stood straight, half aggravated with herself for being scared so easily by a stupid little toy and the other half of her annoyed with the employee who put the blasted thing there. She turned around to check on Ron's condition—he stood stock still. Absolutely petrified.

"That was nasty trick," Kim grunted and pulled Ron into motion, stalking forwards in a furious temper. "I swear, if I run into any of those on Hallowe'en, that person is gonna wish he'd-"

"Kim!" Ron interrupted abruptly, "Do you hear that?"

Reluctantly, Kim stopped fuming and silenced herself, straining to hear what Ron was listening too. It sounded like…

"It sounds like… chewing…" Kim said slowly.

Kim and Ron quickly exchanged looks and then dashed into the next aisle which was where the Hallowe'en candy was kept.

"Rufus!!"

There was Rufus in the middle of the aisle, opening bags of Hallowe'en candy creating quite the mess and happily eating all he could. When he heard his owner's call, Rufus poked his head out of a bag of mini chocolates and squeaked. Ron didn't look too happy with him… So he decided to make a break for it and dash out of the aisle.

"Rufus! Come _back_ here! I am _not_ paying for all of those!" Ron declared angrily.

"Come on," Kim sighed, marching forwards, beginning to also loose her temper with Ron's pet. This was becoming _so_ repetitive.

Kim was about to turn the corner when she bumped into someone. Standing back, he saw a Smarty-Mart employee in the usual red and white uniform. He didn't looked amused at _all_.

"You going to pay for that?" he asked, pointing accusingly at the mess on the floor, looking at the both of them.

Kim was at a moment's loss, then began to stammer: "But, I, he- Rufus-"

"We're not paying for that!" Ron spoke out brazenly, shocking both Kim and the employee.

"O, you're not, are you?" the employee named Steve sneered.

"No!" Ron retorted, he tried to side-step the employee, to his and Kim's surprise, he let them.

"Really? Then that leaves us with only one possibility—SECURITY!!!"

"Not _again!_" Kim groaned. She broke out in a run, Ron quickly hastening after her. "You _really_ did it this time!"

"It's not _my_ fault, I didn't cause this mess!"

"But _your_ pet did. Ron, you have to take responsibility for Rufus!"

"I _am_! why do you think I'm trying to find him?" Ron snorted back.

Kim could only groan.

"I think I see Rufus up ahead!" Kim shouted to Ron. Looking back, she could see the employee now speaking with two new security guards. Why did they always have to come in pairs?

"Where?" Ron asked, "I don't see him!"

"Down this aisle… I'm sure of it."

They streaked down a new aisle and came to a precipitated halt. The aisle was…

Glassware. _O, Rufus, no!!_

Ron too stood stunned. "Are you _sure_ you saw him dash this way?" he asked meekly.

"I'm hoping not…"

Just as apprehensive as when they walked down the Hallowe'en aisle, Kim and Ron scrupulously walked down this one, meticulous to stay close to the centre.

But soon they could hear the voices of the approaching guards ("Which way did they go?" "I think down here…" "Tell someone to keep an eye out near the entrances…")

"Rufus," Ron called out softly as to not attract the guards. "Come on boy, where are you?"

A glass teetered on its shelf. Kim and Ron exchanged looks.

"Rufus," Kim joined in, "Come down and we'll hit Bueno Nacho, ok? Just for you"

A row of glass began a chain reaction of wobbles. They both gritted their teeth and then…

"Catch it!" Kim wailed and Ron dived on his stomach… bringing Kim along with him. To both their relief, Ron caught the precarious glass and placed it back on the shelf.

Right then, a voice hollered out: "Stop! We want to talk to you kids…"

"Kids?!" Kim yelped before Ron could cry: "Let's get outta here!"

Rufus must have heard them too, as soon as the security guards shouted out and made their way down the aisle, Rufus squeaked and ran as fast as he could down the shelf. In the process, his naked mole-rat tail swished from side to side, upsetting some of the glassware…

Instinctively, Kim jumped forwards to catch as many of the raining cups as she could, but Ron was in a run and wasn't stopping to catch the falling glass, instead, he went right after Rufus.

The security guards shouted out and ran forwards, grasping as many of the falling glass as they could.

"Good distraction," Kim mused as the distant sounds of crashing glass sounded from behind her.

They chased Rufus, close on his tail, their shoes slapping the tiled floor as hard and as fast as they could both muster. Rufus was streaking as fast as he could, he swerved and into a new aisle…

The pet aisle!

Rufus was standing on one of the cages, looking around himself with nervousness. He probably wanted to blend in with the other naked mole-rats… only there wasn't any.

Together, Kim and Ron began to approach Rufus with extreme caution.

"Hey, buddy," Ron began, trying his best to smile and to sound friendly despite all the anger hidden underneath. "We just wanna go home… ok? We can eat at home… Mrs Possible's cooking; yum, right?"

Rufus looked like he was seriously considering this idea.

"I won't get mad at ya," Ron insisted, steadily walking closer to Rufus with open arms. "It's time to go home, maybe we'll stop by Bueno Nacho… pick up a naco, share it between us. Sound good?"

Rufus took a step towards Ron, but then suddenly let out a squeal and leap off the cage. Ron swore under his breath.

Whipping around to see what could have frightened Rufus, Kim turned to see… "The guards!!"

"Quick—do something!" Ron sobbed urgently.

Rufus was thinking on his own, as soon as he saw the guards, he dashed to the animal cages and undid all of the clasps, setting all of the animals of Aisle Sixteen loose.

The bull snorted and charged through the glassware, all that work Kim and Ron did to ensure they wouldn't break was for nothing. The gorilla beat its chest and began to stalk through the ladies wear. All the rest of the smaller animals scampered around on the floor, causing ladies (and a few guys) to scream and little children to cry—the entire floor was in pandemonium!

"Whoo, party!" Rufus cheered and began to run with his hamster cousins when…

"Aha! Caught you—finally!" Kim grinned as she lifted a butterfly net up high to view her catch as butterflies flew by over her head. "You're one naughty mole-rat, Rufus." She sighed.

"KP, we gotta haul butt!"

A voice from the intercom: "Round-up in Aisle Sixteen. Aisle Seventeen… Aisle Eighteen, Nineteen, Fifteen and Eleven…" And, well, you can imagine how it went from there.

The guards were now lost among the sea of animals, grappling for their walky-talkies. They tried to push their way free past the petulant bear and twitchy lion only to loose themselves in the crowd again when the crocodile on the floor set out a personal vendetta against them for steeping on her tail.

"I think this is a better time than any to hit the road, Ron!" Kim spoke over the birds screeching, the lion roaring and all other chaotic animal noises.

"I agree, there's the exit, let's go!"

Kim scooped a stunned Rufus out of the butterfly net and kept him in her firm grip as they ran together for the parking-lot exit. No-one would notice them, other people were fleeing from the store too and the clerks and other security guards were too harried about attending to the loose animals ("Where'd the anaconda go?!?") than to concern themselves with a pair of laughing friends making their escape.

In fact, they could be heard laughing in unison the whole time they ran down the streets of Middleton.


	6. Day Two: The Revelation

Author's Note: dude, iRO is so freaking addicting xx;; ! I couldn't wait to post this instalment! Hehe, you'll see why. CUE MR FUTURE-HUSBAND HUZZAH! X3 The beginning was so much fun to write, and I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last instalment! Yee, now, to answer your questions:

1. Regarding the cheerleading, read this Instalment :3

2. You WILL find out what's in Ron's drawer... _eventually_ -.-. (gomen!)

3. About Ron's attack on the dudes- it's pretty much self-explanatory. He attacked them because he likes Kim and doesn't want her 'hurt' by them, blahblah. But there's also an additional reason for the fierceness which I was initially going to leave out in an upcoming instalment. I decided to include it, it'll be in instalment 09.

4. Regarding Ron's Fam issues, yush, it will be brought up again :3

5. Fanart? I'd like to, but I'm _really_ busy, it's hard enough to just pump these Instalments out xx;

6. I'm not one for swearing in stories either, but I will use it when I find the character _needs_ to use it, usually of an emphasis of some kind. Say Kim was just blown into a billion pieces by Shego and Ron's all doom and gloom and tearful cos he won't have any KimxRon babies with her now; he might use a bad word when expressing his anger at Shego. It has a different effect than 'Blast you, woman!". I don't use it for casual use.

7. 'Murphey' is from an expression 'Murphey's Law' where 'if anything can go wrong, it will'.

8. My English is correct, even if they're different spelling variations. Deal. They're in my Dictionary. :3

Don't be afraid to ask any questions!

I received so many wonderful reviews for this, THANK-YOU!!! omg, I love you all for reading this story ;; I hope you'll stick with it to the very end, that'd be fantastic I love and read every review, you people r0x0r my s0x0rz!

To thank my reviewers: Me262, John Steppenwolf, Gryfffinrose, Zeldagurli, Sherry, Ashley, Pikastarr, Annie, DragonVampire, Sukari, David Clark Allen, skullman and silver-badger! You pwn my soul a billion times over .. Oh, and to my super-ninja-stealth readers, the lurkers, Ptashi and Loo XD (I tell you Loo, this is really a JimxTim fict in disguise- I KNOW YOU LOVE YOUR INCEST XDD. I'ma go roll off a cliff now...)

-A.KiNG!

* * *

¤ Instalment 06»» _Day Two: The Revelation _¤ 

Today was fun,  
And tomorrow will surely be fun as well.  
"These days will continue forever,"  
Or so I thought at the time.

-Ayumi Hamasaki, '_Seasons_'

* * *

"I had fun with you to-day, Kim," Ron smiled, snuggling himself under the covers. 

"Me too!" Kim replied jovially back, her smile was pure to Ron and he could tell she truly meant it with all her heart. The only thing was, did she mean it as friend to friend, or was there something more to it, as Ron had wished?

"Maybe we could go out again to-morrow?" Ron suggested casually, he wanted to manoeuvre around Kim's anxiety of people seeing them holding hands in public. Perhaps if she realized what a good time they had been having, she wouldn't dwell on other things, including her non-date Josh Mankey.

_See Kim? You can have a good time without him._

It was true that they had enormous fun that day, even despite all the… 'incidences'. In fact, they actually improved their day. Ron didn't like to admit it, but he was rather thankful for all of Rufus' antics that day, it made it more memorable than if they just had an 'average' day at the mall like they usually did. You can't have the kind of fun they had to-day with Josh Mankey. Ron was just so glad that Kim had thought the day to be fun, instead of complaining about all the negative things that had happened. Maybe she was changing…

"I'd like that. We haven't much else to do, have we? Well, unless Wade has a cure." Kim lightly scratched Ron on the cheek where she had taken off the fake scar and was now on her bedside table.

"Of course," Ron nodded, but he knew Wade would have nothing. _Thank-you, Wade!_ "I'm just sorry we didn't get to go to the Collector's Den for your Rabphin."

Kim sighed, but still smiled, "O, that's ok. Like you said, it'll still be there. I'm patient. I can't wait _too_ long though or they'll retire them."

They positioned themselves comfortably in the bed and sorted out which hands would be stuck together for the night, they decided upon Kim's right and Ron's left. Kim turned off the light, but the moonlight from the picture window swam into the room, allowing for some silver light, just enough to see each others faces.

Ron began to think; yes, he and Kim had a wonderful time together, he'd always remember those looks on Kim's face. When they had made their way home from the mall, she had been so elated, even after she couldn't go on her date with Josh, couldn't purchase her Raphin and all the trouble they had gotten into. (They also probably couldn't show their faces at the mall for a few weeks now which meant no shopping at Club Banana.) _He_ had been able to cheer her up and make her laugh and smile, and it came to them so easily, so naturally… no matter _what_ happened.

And yet… and yet for all the laughable times they had, Ron still felt as though he hadn't been able to break through that barrier. The one separating them from friend to friend to that next level, and Ron felt desperate to break through that barrier while their hands were still stuck. He only had the weekend and then it would be over, Wade was bound to have the breakthrough cure.

Worried that Kim saw their day as just friends, Ron decided he needed another angle.

"Hey… Kim… you asleep?"

Kim's eyes fluttered open, "No, what's up, Ron?"

"I, uh…" _Damn. Spoke without thinking. Oo, I _always_ fall for that!_ "I really enjoyed being with you to-day, it was a lot of fun, except for the Rondalindinson thing."

Kim giggled, making Ron blink a couple of times, "You already said that, Ron! But I had a great time with you too, which _I_ already said. To-morrow, we'll try to have even _more_ fun, ok?"

"Sure, I wanna have as much fun with you now as I can."

This made Kim blink in confusion, "Huh? What do you mean by that, Ron?"

"Well, you and Josh are really going places, huh? I mean, who knows how many days like this we have left? Before you know it, you'll be busy with Josh and he'll be all you want to hang out with, after all, he is… uh, the guy you want. Y'know, a potential mate and stuff."

Kim gazed at Ron intently.

"Remember how you were writing his name in your textbook? 'Mrs Kim Mankey'? What if you guys really do get married someday? You'll be with him all the time and we won't get to hang out as much. And even if you do have time…" Ron found himself choking on his words, "Maybe it won't be so good that we hang out. I mean, it's not like I'm Monique, a girl. Josh may feel weird even if we just hit Bueno Nacho on our own… It's like…"

Ron had been initially going for the 'guilt' approach. Forcing Kim to think about the future, and then contrast it with the day they had together, hoping above odds that Kim would prefer to spend more days like this with Ron forever than with Josh Mankey causing her to eventually feel for Ron they way he wanted her to.

But instead of speaking what he had 'planned' in his mind, he ended up saying what he _felt_ as he went… from his heart; making him realise the possible future as well, and this time, _really_ realise it. And it hurt him; hurt him badly.

"…Friends really do drift apart as they grow older, huh, KP?" A nervous laugh. "At least we will, but hey- I'm glad to have known you for as long as I have… that's good enough for me." That was the honest truth for Ron. He smiled at her; she was silent, but was looking at him deeply, her expression troubled. "Sorry if I bothered you, I don't wanna break up your sleep-"

"Aa, no, Ron, that's ok," she said finally. Her right hand was brought up to her mouth, her thumbnail pressed against her lip and she hugged her plush Pandaroo closer. "Yea, it's… uh, something to think about, huh?"

Ron shrugged, "Not really. It'll happen eventually, right?"

"Perhaps…"

"Well, night, Kim. See you in the morning."

"You too, Ron."

Satisfied, and yet not so satisfied with what he had told her, Ron turned his head to face the window, the moonlight sweeping over his face, he fell asleep.

ø

However, sleep did not come so easily to Kim.

What Ron had said struck a cord with her. She had a tremendous time with Ron that day, even being chased by security guards, popping water bras and nearly running into Bonnie. She had soon forgotten all about Josh Mankey, in fact, she would have kept forgetting about him if Ron hadn't brought him up. Kim never wanted days like this to end (well, she could do without the holding hands part and being forced to stay away from the mall for a month). But what Ron had told her… that was an all-too real possibility, wasn't it? She wasn't sure if she'd hook up with Josh for life, but she wanted to right now at least.

And even if she didn't, she'd find someone else to take his place; the relationship between Kim and Ron would be no better than the future with her and Josh. They'd still have to be distant with each other. He wouldn't come over for breakfast or lunch, maybe dinner on special occasions like Christmas or Thanksgiving. They wouldn't be able to hit the mall whenever they wanted, having a husband meant that she was devoted to _him_ first and foremost. She couldn't just tell Mr Future-Husband that she wanted to hang with Ron instead of him; Mr Future-Husband would be the love of her life. If she said to Mr Future-Husband: 'No, Monique and I are going to hit the mall, you know, girl stuff', that was different. Well, if Ron were fey that'd be different, but he wasn't, so naturally, Mr Future-Husband might grow jealous, even if nothing was happening between her and Ron.

The future suddenly didn't look so hot.

So what were her options? It appeared to be between Mr Future-Husband (keeping in mind that it COULD be Josh Mankey) or Ron. That meant, love or friendship? Naturally, Kim would rather have love, because with love, came friendship, it would be both; with friendship, she was missing that one thing: love. Not friend to friend love, but like Ron had said: 'potential mate' love.

Even though that was one count towards Mr Future-Husband (and it was a big count indeed!), it still felt like nothing without Ron. And as Kim dwelled on it, she realised, she'd pick love over friendship, but then she felt a desire to have Ron over Mr Future-Husband.

_This is SO not an easy decision_, Kim groaned and stared hard at Pandaroo's face in front of her. Kim thought some more, basically repeating the above thoughts constantly, which soon became a circle and there didn't seem to be any other options. So it came down to love or friendship. Wait, or maybe Mr Future-Husband or Ron… no wait… _ugh, it's like a chicken or the egg question!_

Hours flew by on the clock unbeknownst to Kim and she slept not a wink. She continued to fret that eternal circle, with still no answers surfacing. As the time flew by, Ron turned to face Kim. She almost opened her mouth to talk to him when she realised he was asleep. His breathing was deep and paced; his eyelids fluttered and twitched from time to time, meaning that he was dreaming, in the REM stage of sleep (Rapid Eye Movement).

_What are you dreaming about, I wonder?_ Kim's thoughts danced across her mind. _Wish I could fall asleep as easily as you can…_

She continued to watch Ron sleep, he looked like a child when he slept, she thought. Without noticing, she felt herself move closer to him. It was then when she had a dangerous thought.

Who said that love vs. friendship meant love was Mr Future-Husband and friendship was Ron? What if… Could she think it? Did she dare? Was it really that taboo? _Just think it, Kim, no-one's listening, no-one will know you thought it, not even Ron. _

_Ok:_ Who said Ron couldn't be Mr Future Husband?

There. It was unleashed in her mind. Actually, the more she thought on it… the more the thought didn't feel that wrong. It would mean being able to hang with Ron whenever she wanted. Days like to-day could happen whenever they wanted and they wouldn't even have to tell her parents they were going out.

They'd live together (of course) and that didn't seem too bad, Ron came over so often, he practically lived here. He only went home to sleep and eat (sometimes). True, they were living together now. It was… enjoyable. They'd known each other for so long, being around him constantly felt so typical that for him _not_ to be around her constantly felt so strange to Kim, it even sent goosebumps along her arms and she hugged Pandaroo tighter.

But there was one thing else, the most consequential of all, they'd be married, _Ron_ would have to be the love of her life… that meant….

A hand flew to cover her gasp. She looked at Ron. She continued to look at him. She'd never thought about him… like… like _that_ before. He _was_ a boy, after all, wasn't he? And not just, a boy, but…. a _boy_, like Josh. Meaning…. he was a _BOY_. And could… yea… and if they were _married_, that meant they'd be in love… which would lead to other things, like children, and there was something very important that came in between marriage and children… and… with Ron? Well, she did come to the conclusion that he was, indeed, a boy.

All those times they had fallen on top of one another, Kim had never thought of him as a _boy_. She began to blush severely for all those times that she should have but hadn't.

Kim continued to watch him in his sleep, his eye flitted a bit as he dreamed. This time, Kim caught herself smiling at him, what was she feeling? Adoration? Towards Ron? But hadn't she always felt that way towards him?

Now that the thought was in her mind, and had been there for awhile now, the idea didn't seem that far-fetched. Well, being with him whenever she wanted, enjoying his presence didn't, but… the other things that came with marriage? She wasn't so sure, she'd never thought of Ron in that way before, it required more thought.

She gave a deep sigh. This was _way_ too much thinking, especially at this hour. For now, she'd just have to clear her mind for to-night. Perhaps the answers would come to her on their own, instead of her chasing for them. Yes, now was a good time to sleep… everything would come clear… eventually…

ø

Kim had the strangest dream last night.

It started out normally enough, but quite soon, things began to change. Both Ron _and_ Josh had been in her dream. She didn't think they'd ever been in the same dream together before. They were each trying to prove something to Kim, but she wasn't sure what. Maybe she forgot when she woke up. Maybe it was never made clear in her dream.

Josh was painting her a monumental mural on some wall that didn't seem to fit in with the background, but then it _was_ a dream. Except, he was using all these insipid colours… dark, murky browns, navy blue, forest green, black… it wasn't pleasing Kim very much.

Ron, on the other hand, was battling Shego, which made _no_ sense whatsoever. But the strangest thing was, every time she struck him, he didn't bleed from her scrapes. No, instead a tear of blood would trickle from his eye and down onto his cheek. They weren't tears caused by _pain_, they were just… randomly coming out whenever Shego sliced at him.

Since Josh seemed perfectly safe and content painting on with his mural, Kim made to run towards Ron whom she was more concerned for. But every time she took a step towards Ron, a bright colour would sear through the murky colours on Josh's mural. The colours turned into dazzling, eye-ensnaring lights, all her favourite colours too! The colours were so gorgeous Kim would loose her objection to hurry to Ron's aid.

But then… every time she took a step in _Josh's_ direction. Ron's battle with Shego intensified. Shego would dodge more of Ron's attacks and batter him more fiercely than before. More and more blood tears ran from Ron's eye as he continually lost the battle.

Finally, somehow, she was able to pry her eyes away from Josh's mural. She told herself over and over again that Ron was in more danger at the moment. Kim could always look at Josh's painting and stare at the bright lights _after_ she whipped Shego good.

So Kim streaked towards Ron but suddenly a burst of neon pink and piercing blue shot from the mural behind Kim, she could _feel_ it warm her back. She couldn't help herself, she had to look at it. And how gorgeous it had become! Sure, there were bits of dull colour here and there… but so much of it was beautiful… the colours… they wrapped around Kim's eyes, hugged them and gently pulled her forwards to stay with them forever.

Kim lifted a foot to move towards Josh and his painting, but when she planted her foot down on the ground, she felt as if she had stepped into a puddle. Kim thought that maybe it began to rain… but when she looked down she saw not rain… but blood.

Letting out a horrified soundless cry, she tore around to look at Ron. He was _covered_, _drenched_ and _soaked_ in his own blood (strange, since Shego had no signs of his blood on her). That was it, Kim pulled away from the mural altogether, regardless of the continuous outbursts of more colour desperate to lure her back.

When Kim reached Ron, Shego disappeared. So she bent down to tend to Ron who was kneeling on the ground, his hands splayed in front of him on the blood soaked floor. She placed a hand on his bloody back… Then it was all gone. All the blood had cleared away and Ron had not a spot of blood on himself.

Satisfied that Ron would be alright, Kim decided to now run over to see Josh's painting; it must be finished by now! But when she arrived to where she was sure Josh had been… he was gone. So was his painting. She ran some more, just to see if she was mistaken, but she wasn't.

Odd. O well.

Somewhat dishevelled, she turned and ran back to Ron, the only other person left in her dream. But… but when she arrived… he was _dead_. His blood his only blanket. Kim cried out and lifted his head into her lap and touched his back again. It revived him before, maybe it could again. But it didn't.

She had lost Ron. She had lost Josh. She looked around. She was alone.

ø

Morning light seeped through Kim's window and alighted Kim in her bed. She stretched as she lay then sat up and rubbed her hair with her hand. Just for the sake of it, Kim tried to take her hand out of Ron's, but they were still stuck. She didn't even sigh this time. But she couldn't help but think to herself: _How long are we going to be stuck? Forever?_

Not forever, just until Wade found a cure, which he would, Kim was so sure. She'd check in with him later to-day, once Ron awoke.

That reminded her. She turned to see Ron sleeping, not dead, on his stomach beside her, his head buried deep into her fluffy, pink pillow; she couldn't see his face, only the mess of blonde hair on the back of his head. With an absent mind, she picked at his hair, brushing it down into place, he didn't react. They had been stuck for only two nights and seeing him beside her in her own bed didn't alarum or feel abnormal to her anymore. But then thoughts from last night came back.

She stopped touching him, the sudden realisation hitting her. Normally, she wouldn't think much of fixing his hair, but all the thoughts from last night was beginning to distort her image of Ron again.

What if it were Josh beside her instead? Kim wouldn't _dare_ touch him and she'd probably be nervous out of her mind, putting uncomfortable distance between her and him during the night.

A _boy_ in her bed? And her parents approved? That was right, wasn't it? Her parents knew Ron, a boy… a _teenage_ boy, was sleeping in their daughter's bed and it didn't bother them, did it? They were just as ignorant as she had been.

Or was she wrong? Maybe they _did_ know him as a _boy_, but they just _trusted_ him because they've known him since he was little? She wasn't sure, but she surely wasn't going to ask them. Not that they had have a choice about the two sharing a bed, mind you, it was just they never made a fuss about it.

Kim reached out to touch him again, this time with the knowledge that he was a _boy_. She knew she was already touching him by holding his hand, but this was different. Much different. Reaching with her fingers, she aimed for the back of his head, to pat his hair…

_Ringring_

Shock sprang through out Kim's body and she almost fainted in a fall off the bed when the loud noise broke through the morning silence. Clutching her heart and silently cursing the telephone with a large evil eye, she took a moment to intake some breaths before picking up the telephone.

"Hallo..?" Kim spoke into the receiver softly as to not awaken Ron. (No, the telephone hadn't awoken him. The boy could sleep through a hurricane! She kept her voice low nonetheless.)

"Hey, girl!" It was Monique. "You didn't write in your online journal last night! So, spill all—how was the date yesterday? Or did you lock it private? Just tell me and don't leave _anything_ out!"

That was right! The date yesterday… Kim struggled to remember yesterday through the groggy morning cloud her head was in.

It had been so much fun! Sure, they were almost caught by the security, almost charged with goodness only knows what crimes and narrowly missed being banned from the mall… Well, in a way they were, they didn't care to show their faces at the mall for awhile now! But O! How much delight it had been to run and hide, just like on a mission! But instead of being serious, she remembered and felt herself to be light-hearted inside. And how much laughter had been shared… dressing up in strange clothing, almost being recognised by Gil, Wally and Bonnie! Kim would always remember yesterday, no matter what…

"You're not speaking!" Monique laughed, "Does that mean that the date with Josh went good or bad?"

_Josh Mankey!_

That was _right_! Monique was talking about the date she as supposed to have had with Josh yesterday! Kim was so glad Monique wasn't here beside her otherwise she would catch Kim blushing up something furious! How could she have mistaken the date she was supposed to have with the _day_ (not date!) with Ron?

_What's wrong with me?!_ Kim sobbed to herself, her hearth thumping.

"I didn't go on the date," Kim admitted to her friend.

"Why on Earth not?!" Monique's voice was shrill with worry.

"Um," Kim wasn't sure what to tell Monique. "Ron and I are sorta stuck holding hands…"

"…" Silence on Monique's end of the phone. Kim didn't know of anything else to say, so she waited for any sort of response. "Is this one of those 'missions gone awry' kinda things?"

Kim inhaled deeply, "Yea. Wade's working on a cure."

"Did you tell Josh why you couldn't go?"

"No! I couldn't tell him that! I just said something came up, but we rescheduled, hopefully for next week. That depends if Wade's found a cure."

"That is _terrible_ timing," Monique sympathized, "Just make sure you keep Josh thinking you're interested. You don't want to give him the wrong vibe. Don't keep blowing him off."

_Interested…_

"I haven't!" Kim wailed back, "Just this once, that's all. I couldn't bring Ron along with me, would you have?"

Monique laughed, "I guess you're right."

Ron began to stir beside Kim. He flipped around on his side, opening his eyes, he blinked them several times. Realising that Kim was sitting up, he turned onto his back and looked up at Kim on the telephone, his hair still a mess despite the brief combing she had just given him. For some reason, Kim felt her adrenaline rush, but maybe it was a morning chill.

"I gotta go have breakfast," Kim said. "I'll talk to you more some other time, ok?"

"Sure, enjoy yourselves" Kim was _positive_ Monique was grinning slyly when she said that but before she could make a remark, Monique hung up. Kim pressed the button to shut the phone off, stared at it for a few seconds then placed it back on the charger.

She looked down at Ron who was looking back up at her. Kim couldn't find her tongue to say anything again. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about _how_ Ron was looking, lying down next to her… looking up at her… his hair a mess… his eyes half open, still dreary from waking… looking as if…

"Who was that?" he asked finally.

"Monique," Kim replied.

"Ah."

Kim felt that if she stared at Ron any longer, she might start to blush, so she turned to look at the alarum clock on the bedside table.

"I think we should go down for some breakfast," Kim said, pushing the sheets off, feeling more like her old self (and a growl in her stomach). "Then we can contact Wade again."

"O, right."

"I can't believe to-day is only Saturday! I guess it's a good reason it's a long weekend, but things still feel like they're going by slowly, y'know?" Kim said while dragging Ron out of the bed and toward the trap door. Rufus dashed quickly and ran onto Ron's shoulder before he could be left behind.

"Yea, too bad we don't have anything planned to-day."

They walked down the steps, Kim in the lead.

"Actually, that's a good thing," Kim said unexpectedly.

"How so?" Ron asked, giving her a puzzled look which Rufus shared.

"It'll give us a day to work on homework," Kim said and Ron groaned. "I can _not_ believe how much Latin and Math homework we have. It's a good thing it's a long weekend, I don't know if I want to do it all in one sitting."

"Here, here," Ron concurred, finally finding something he could agree on.

Walking into the kitchen, there was only Jim and Tim who were hunched over some papers at the breakfast table while eating a bowl of not-so-healthy cereal.

Kim couldn't help but look around even though it was clear her parents weren't here. "Where's Mom and Dad?" she asked her brothers as she headed to the fridge in search of some food.

"Mom went to the hospital, it was an emergency," Jim answered, looking up from the papers.

"And Dad," Tim added, "Is upstairs working on some stuff for the lab."

"Aa, cool," was Kim's automatic response. To Ron, she said: "So, Ron, what's for breakfast?"

"Depends on what you got."

"Mm, food!" Rufus chattered, rubbing his little rodent tummy.

"I guess we'll be lazy and just have some cereal."

Closing the refrigerator door, Kim moved to the cabinets and reached up high for the box of cereal. She wondered if the Tweebs had climbed up on the counter in their dirty socks for the box or whether her Mom or Dad had brought it down and back again for them. While Kim was taking out some bowls, Ron reached into a drawer for a pair of spoons.

"More," Ron urged when Kim was pouring out the cereal. She sighed and shook the box more. "A little more."

"Ron! There's not going to be any left for me-"

"Wait, stop!!" Ron suddenly blurted out, even grabbing Jim and Tim's attentions who had continued to brood over their papers.

To Kim, Ron looked like he was going to have a heart attack. She studied his face, he was thinking, he had to be... "Ron… If that's too much, I can poor some back, you know…"

"Just a little bit."

Precariously, Kim picked up the bowl with one hand and poured some of the cereal back into the box. The few bits falling onto the counter were eaten by Rufus who jumped off of Ron's shoulder to eat them.

"That's enough," said Ron.

Then Kim poured her own bowl of cereal and then added milk to both bowls. "Stop me _before_ it's too much, ok?" she teased Ron as she poured out his. He gave her a bitter look.

They sat down across of Jim and Tim at the breakfast table, taking a moment to re-orientate their hands so they could both eat comfortably. It didn't take long before Kim's curiosity intensified.

"What are you Tweebs up too?" she asked suspiciously through a mouthful of food.

"None of your business," Jim replied.

"And you should really learn to eat _after_ you've swallowed," Tim grinned.

"It will be Mom and Dad's business if you blow something up again," Kim retorted, ignoring Tim's comment, this time after swallowing her cereal.

"We won't!" Jim insisted.

"What's Ron doing here anyway this early in the morning?" Tim asked.

"In his pyjamas too!"

"You _both_ are!"

Kim half snorted, half sniffed as she stuffed some more cereal into her mouth. After chewing, she said: "We're stuck to each other."

"Oh, I get it," Jim's grin on his face was huge. "You don't have to dumb it down for us, we get it."

"What?" Kim growled through some cereal, milk running down her chin.

Ron perked up from eating his cereal in silence.

"Does Mom and Dad know you're 'stuck'?"

"Yea..."

"And they _approved?_"

"Approved?"

"Thought Dad didn't like you being with 'boys'," Jim spoke.

"At least you guys were considerate to be quiet," Tim said.

" 'Quiet'..?" Then realisation hit Kim, "Jim! Tim! That's _so_ not what I mean!" Kim lifted her attached hand to show her brothers but they obviously didn't care what the truth was or wasn't.

"It'd be gross if it wasn't Ron," Jim continued.

Ron noted this but continued to keep to himself and out of this conversation.

"Perverts," Kim grunted back. "You're not going to get on my nerves to-day."

As if in revenge, Kim tried to crane her next to see what they were drafting up, but Tim scooped up the papers and Jim ran after him out of the kitchen, leaving their half-eaten cereal bowls on the table.

"You better do your homework!" Kim shouted at their retreating backs. "I suppose we should go do some homework when we're done here," she added to Ron, finishing off her cereal; Ron was already done. She was mildly surprised, but then he shared his food with Rufus didn't he?

When she was done, she picked up her bowl and Ron's his, putting their bowls in the sink for later washing then went back to put away Jim and Tim's bowls.

"Aww, do we have to?" Ron whined, following Kim through the kitchen and back up the stairs.

"Definitely," Kim replied with authority. "Come on, Ron. You can't keep skiving your homework all the time. Do you want to always be in detention?"

"I'm not always!" Ron insisted, jogging to catch up (although still connected, he was a little behind). "The only reason I didn't have my homework done was because of that mission the night before… with the death squad."

"Ron, the homework was from two-days before!"

"I was _busy_ doing _other_ homework. I thought I could do it on the last day. Excuse me for forgetting I'm the sidekick of the world famous teen hero who frequently gets beeped at any random time interrupting one's homework time!"

"… You know, they way you worded that sounded _totally_ wrong in my ears." A huge gin was spread on Kim's face.

Ron furrowed his brow and tried to account what he had said but Kim interrupted him. "Alright, fine. I grant you Immunity of My Disappointment… _this_ time."

"Another three days on the island of Non Kim Disappointment, I feel so special" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Tell ya what," they climbed up the steps to Kim's bedroom, "Why don't we drag our stuff downstairs so we can watch some TV while we work?"

"Booyah!!" Ron cheered, flashing a toothy grin.

"But you _gotta_ pay attention, ok?" Kim cautioned, now picking up her textbooks still in the ziplock bag from their mission and placing them in her backpack to carry downstairs. "Otherwise, I'm hauling you into the kitchen to work where there are no distractions."

"Except the food," Ron winked, grabbing his own school bag.

"Aah, true," Kim blew a strand of hair from her face.

With their backpacks slung over their one free arm, Kim led Ron back downstairs to set up camp on the coffee table. Thankfully, her brothers, Jim and Tim, weren't in the room to cause distraction… or using the television.

While Kim pulled out her (dry) math textbook, Ron eagerly reached for the remote before Kim could gain control and flipped on the large plasma-screen television. Kim pulled out her purple binder with the decorative artsy flowers on it and began flipping open to the math section. Meanwhile, Ron was scanning the channels for something interesting. They sat beside each other, Kim on the left this time, so it was her left arm that crossed over herself to be attached to Ron's left.

"That reminds me," Ron said before Kim could badger him to open his binder, "Wrestling is on to-night, can I watch it?"

"Er-" Kim looked like she was ready to blanch, but she smiled weakly nonetheless. Normally she wouldn't mind, but because she was stuck to Ron, she'd have to watch it too. "Sure," she caved in.

"Thanks, KP! You're the best!" and with more zest than before, he opened up his binder covered in various stickers and magazine cut-outs and pulled Kim's math textbook closer to himself . While his attentions were on reading the review on the exercise page, Kim felt a chill run down her spine and she shuddered softly.

Still feeling as if in a stupor, Kim turned her attention to the television; so that's where the music was coming from, it wasn't just in her mind. Ron had left the television on the music channel, they were showing one of Britina's latest music videos, which came in as number two.

She then watched Ron, watched his eyes move as he read the quick review and then dart over to the problems on the next page. Flicking the mechanical pencil in his hand, he lifted it up and began to write out the problem. She leaned forward slightly, Ron still oblivious to her watching him. His writing was small, a bit messy but legible and stylish. She wasn't sure why she found such great interest in his writing. Maybe it wasn't his writing that interested her?

But she wasn't able to wonder about it anymore for Ron looked at her, looking a little shocked. Was she leaning to close?! she alarumed.

"Do you need to see the textbook?" he asked, pushing it over more towards the middle.

"Oh, um, yea, thanks," Kim flushed, picking up her pencil and stared hard at a blank page in her binder.

Ron smiled back at her, Kim smiled too, but more to herself than to him. Giving one last look at the TV, Ron returned to the math problem. Sighing, Kim read the review before tackling the four assigned pages of algebraic questions.

As they worked, both of them lifting their heads from time to time to watch parts of the music videos or stopping when one of their favourite songs came on. Ron would often poke Kim with the end of his pencil when he was having some difficulty and she'd explain the question as efficiently as she could. Sometimes Ron didn't get it at all, so in explaining, she basically did the problem for him.

"I can't wait until High School is over in June," Ron said after she finished showing him how to do a question. "I'm _never_ taking another math course in my life."

"I'm with you on that," Kim agreed. Just because she was _good_ at math didn't mean she had to _like_ it.

They didn't finish the entire math work, it was becoming so tedious that they decided to put away for the time being and pull out Latin instead. But Latin began to prove just as tedious as math had been. Even taking the short break to look up at the television and the music playing wasn't enough. So they were both thankful when the telephone began to ring on the table beside the chesterfield.

Eager to pick up the phone and pull away from the Latin, Kim finished writing her sentence before placing her led pencil down on her notebook. As if reading her mind, Ron put his own pencil down and prepared himself to follow as she launched herself up from between the sofa and coffee table. Kim bounced on the sofa, Ron kneeling on the floor, to reach for the telephone.

Lying down with her and Ron's stuck hand on her stomach, she said: "Hello, Possible residence. Who's speaking?"

"Is Kim there?" came a rather girly voice.

Kim froze.

"Who is it?" Ron asked from the floor, probably thankful for the distraction so he could take a break from the math.

"Kim? It's Tara," Tara said.

"Hello…"

"You didn't phone me back Friday night. Or yesterday. Did you still want us to come? Marcella is at my place right now. We wanted to phone first before we came over. Can we come? We'll phone Sarah to let her know she can come now."

Shutting her eyes tight, she almost let the phone drop from her released grip. She had _totally_ forgotten about cheer practice at her house to-day! _What_ was she to do?! Kim bit her lower lip and in the background Ron whined to know who was on the phone.

"Augh," was all Kim could say, the phone away from her mouth. She brought it back to say to Tara: "Yea, um… s-sure…"

"Are you positive?" Tara asked, her voice squeaky. "You don't sound too happy."

"No-no," Kim assured Tara, but not herself. "You guys can come…"

Kim was probably going to stammer some more, but Tara broke her off, thinking she was done speaking. "Alright! We'll be over in ten… my Mom has to drive us."

"Alright…" Kim's voice quavered.

"See you soon!" Tara giggled and hung up.

Kim let the phone drop onto the floor and emitted a groan, throwing an arm over her eyes. Ron picked up the phone and placed it back on the charger.

"Well?" he demanded. "Who's coming? Why? What guys?" His face lit up, "Are we having a party?!"

"Mm, popcorn!" Rufus smiled placidly on the coffee table.

Kim opened her eyes and removed her arm to glare at Ron from the corners of her eyes, "_No._" She sighed and sat up, "Ron, what am I going to do?! Tara, Marcella and Sarah are coming over!!"

Ron looked at her sceptically, "Why'd you invite them then?"

"Ron!" Kim declared, "Don't you remember? Thursday, after school? I told Tara that they could come over for practice! Ugh, I can't bounce around with _you_ being stuck to me!"

Looking uncomfortable, Ron fidgeted in his seat. "You _could_ have told them not to come…"

"I panicked!" Kim cried waving her free arm in the air.

"Should we tell them we're stuck?" Ron asked softly.

"No! We'll… I'll…" Kim struggled to figure out a plan. Her eyes darted in anxiety and she bit her lower lip.

Ron sat himself up on the sofa beside Kim. "Don't look at me, I don't have _any_ ideas."

"Do you ever?" Kim smirked teasingly. Ron scowled and Kim playfully poked him in the ribs with her elbow, he reacted by returning the poke. Well, if that that was the way it was going to be, she'd have to get _him_ back. They burst out in laughter as they fought to poke each other and yet shield themselves from the other.

Laughing out loud, Kim fell backwards on the sofa again, her arm over her stomach, "Aa, my diaphragm!" she cried as tears formed in the corner's of her eyes.

"That'll teach you to mess with me!" Ron pretended to look tough by flexing his arm muscle.

Kim laughed, trying to cover her mouth with her free hand. "Ron, you haven't any muscle to flex!"

"Yea, then what's _this_?" He launched forwards in a poke.

"No, stop!" Kim wailed, throwing back her head in more laughter, she tried to kick Ron away, but he wouldn't leave.

"Ow!" Ron complained when Kim's foot connected with his stomach. "That's sensitive," and he rubbed his stomach tenderly.

"Aww, you poor bebi," Kim mocked, still laughing. "You deserved it." Kim sat up, combing her now messy hair back into place with her free hand. "Ugh, now I have knots, thanks much."

"Your welcome," Ron replied moodily.

"Now listen here, we haven't figured out what we're-"

_Ding-Dong!_

"Ohmygoodness!" Kim blurted out, sitting up straight, she swivelled her head around, whacking Ron in the face with her massive hair.

"We'll get it!" cried Jim and Tim who seemed to have surfaced out of thin air. Kim was in such a state of panic that she couldn't find her tongue to disagree. Jim and Tim leapt and bounded over to the front door and reached up so they could reach the knob.

Frightfully, Kim desperately grappled for something, _anything_, looking at everything in her line of sight for some sort of plan. Ron just looked on, bemused. As soon as Jim and Tim pulled open the door, Kim snatched the blanket folded neatly on the back of the sofa and threw it across herself and her including Ron's connected hands. From the nose up was she only visible.

"Hi!" came Tara's voice from outside the door. "Kim said we could come over."

"Sure, she's on the sofa," Jim said.

Tim turned around to look at Kim, "Pretending she's sick."

Kim chucked a nearby television remote aimed at Tim, but it hit Jim. "Tweebs!" Kim cried, her voice muffled behind the blanket.

This was enough to make Jim and Tim scramble up the stairs (where they supposedly came from in the first place) but not before sniggering all the way.

Tara and Marcella let themselves in, locking the door behind them. Marcella bent down to pick up the television remote and placed it back on the coffee table when she and Tara reached Kim on the chesterfield. Tara placed their gym bag with their pom-poms and cheer uniforms down at the foot of the sofa.

"Are you really sick?" Marcella asked, taking a step backwards; Tara, however, suddenly stopped being so talkative.

Kim faked a cough from under the blanket. Ron had to admit it sounded pretty convincing. "Um… ya…" She gave another cough for flavour.

"Did you catch it yesterday?" Marcella asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor, but still a little ways away from Kim and Tara took a seat on the sofa. "Because you looked fine at cheer practice."

They all thought they heard Tara mumble something like: "And you sounded alright on the phone."

"Yea, it came on rather suddenly," Kim tried to sound ill. She exchanged a glance at Ron whose expression was nonexistent. "Yesterday, it came… I think I caught something that was going around. That's why I didn't phone you, Tara."

Ron felt a kick from under the covers and he scowled, but no-one noticed. Picking up on the cue, he added, "I came over as soon as I heard Kim was ill." He grinned turning to Tara beside him, "You wouldn't believe it, there was mucus _everywhere_. She was practically _swimming_ in it!" A sharp kick in the hip almost landed elsewhere.

"When did you come over to Kim's?" Tara asked.

"Uh," Ron thought hard, "I was… to-day."

"O," Tara remarked, looking at Ron in his blue pyjamas. He looked down at them too, suddenly realising all too late, his own folly.

"I…" Ron stammered. He felt another kick underneath the blanket so he shot a glare at Kim. "Rushed over really fast… she phoned me early in the morning, y'see…. When I was still in bed, she was _totally_ barfing all over her bed—I could hear it and" (another jab in the thigh, he grunted) "I was _way past_ freaked for her, so Rufus and I rushed right over."

"Wow…" Tara said in awe, gazing at Ron, her hands clasped together. Ron grinned and puffed up his chest as if to look more heroic.

"Poor you!" Marcella pitied Kim. "I'm surprised there's not a bucket down here for you." (Kim and Ron exchanged nervous glances.) "I… don't think we should practice to-day. Should we just go home? Sarah is still on her way though, we phoned her before we left Tara's."

"Um…"

"Did you get to go on your date yesterday?" Tara piped up suddenly, startling everybody else. Rufus leapt from the coffee table and landed on Ron's lap and he began to stroke his pet.

"What date?" Marcella asked, suddenly interested.

"N-no," Kim stammered, adding a few coughs. "I had to cancel; I wasn't feeling up to it."

"Who was it with?" asked Marcella, the only person who didn't know.

"With Josh Mankey," Tara answered for Kim. She looked at Ron, then at Kim as if to ask if she was right.

"Yea," Kim confirmed. "But we're going to reschedule, for sure."

The door bell rang again, this time, Marcella being the closest, went to answer it. To no-one's surprise, it was blonde-haired and freckled Sarah with her brown-bear backpack on. Marcella let her in and disclosed the 'terrible news' to Sarah.

"Don't come near me!" Sarah wailed, sitting behind the coffee table, "I was just sick over the last few weeks of summer, I can't catch anything again!"

"Yea, you definitely don't want what Kim has. I mean, this morning, her eyes were _so_ puffy and swollen-" Ron sensed another kick coming his way, so he quickly shuffled himself, narrowly avoiding Kim's foot. Tara made a little gasp when he more than bumped into her. "So I suggest you stay far away from Kim."

"What about _you_," Sarah asked Ron, eyeing Kim with much trepidation.

"I'm… immune because… I've had it already."

Marcella frowned, "Has she the chicken pox?"

Deceiving Ron's honesty, he glanced at Kim who still remained mostly hidden under the blanket. "No, it's… something, uh, not the chicken pox."

"I guess we could go and practice at Bonnie's instead," Marcella suggested, looking at Tara and then Sarah behind her.

Ron watched as Kim's eyes flashed dangerously, alight with the flair of competition with her school rival. _Don't betray yourself in the process…_ Ron worried she might announce in a sudden flurry that she was fine, only to reveal her and Ron's stuck hands in a moment's forgetfulness. But thankfully, Kim said and did nothing. He could still feel her legs fidget underneath the covers with upset, occasionally bumping Ron.

"I guess so, I think Hope is at her house to-day," Sarah added knowledgeably. "I heard them in the change rooms talking about getting together to study."

"But knowing Bonnie, she might mean 'go to the mall in search for hot boys'," Marcella winked.

"I wouldn't mind that," Sarah sighed.

Ron couldn't help himself, the opening was there. "_Ladies_, there's on right _here_." He brandished his free hand at himself.

Marcella coughed into a fist, Sarah gave him a sceptical look, Tara giggled and Kim gave Ron another swift kick. He was positive he'd have a bruised leg the next morning.

"Not that she ever _could_ be free to hunt out boys at the mall," Marcella tasked.

"Gil?" Kim asked then added a cough.

"It's _so_ obvious he likes her," Marcella laughed.

Sarah smirked, "And it's not like she discourages him."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't at Bonnie's already!" Sarah grinned slyly.

"Alright," Marcella stood up and picked up her duffel bag. "I guess we should phone Bonnie first. Can I use your phone, Kim?"

Even though only Kim's eyes and nose were visible, peeking out from underneath the blanket, she looked _very _reluctant to nod her head.

While Marcella was on the phone, Tara turned to Ron. "D-did you want to come with us? To practice?" She looked at his pyjamas. "We could stop by your place to pick up your uniform."

Ron shook his head, "Naw, Rufus and I better stay here with Kim. You know, just in case she starts hackin' up more mucus and who knows what else." Anticipating Kim's scheduled kick, Ron timed himself, lifting himself up, and then sitting down on Kim's feet. Kim let out some sort of sound of indignant shock.

"O, can't her parents look after her?"

Kim coughed, "My Mom's at work and… and my Dad's way too busy. Ron had better stay here. With me. In case I pass out."

Tara's eyes widened (they were so normally wide, it was amazing they could be widened anymore). "It's that bad?" she asked in astonishment.

"'Fraid so." Ron nodded grimly, his chin between his thumb and pointer finger and Rufus nodded too, now perched on his shoulder.

"Then I am _definitely_ not hanging around here for long," Sarah grimaced, looking around the house as if Kim's 'germs' were lurking every which way, poised to attack her.

Marcella hung up the phone, she chuckled. "Bonnie has caller ID, she thought I was Kim!"

Kim grunted.

"Anyway, she said we could come over! But she told us Gil would be there."

"He can be our water boy then!" Sarah replied smugly.

"Liz and Crystal are going to be so upset that they missed out on some practice!" Tara wailed.

"We could phone them on the way there," Sarah suggested. "Then we could all practice! Well…" she turned to Kim. "Except you Kim. But it's not a good idea that you come, we don't wanna catch… er, I mean, we don't want you to get worse, right? Or pass out."

"Yea…" Kim genuinely moaned.

"I have to tell my Mom though," Tara said nervously. "How are we going to get to Bonnie's? We have our learner's, but we're not allowed to drive without a licensed driver in the car."

They all contemplated on the matter.

"I guess we could just walk it," Marcella finally said.

"O!" Sarah complained, "My legs are going to be too tired to practice once we get there."

"Suck it up," Marcella retorted. She turned to Kim, "Bye Kim. We hope you feel better soon."

"Yea," Sarah agreed. "We don't want you to miss practice! We need you on point, alright?"

Ron was sure Kim was smiling underneath the blanket.

Tara stood up to join the two girls, "See you at school on Tuesday, Ron!"

Ron nodded and watched the girls leave out the front door. As soon as the door shut, Kim threw the blanket off of herself; it landed on the floor.

"I can't _believe this!!_" she shouted out loud causing Ron to wince, she pulled her feet out from underneath him. "Augh, why is that Bonnie wins even when she's _not here_?!? This is _so_ unfair! They're _all_ going to be there _without me _and I'm _the head cheerleader!_ I'll tell you something," she pointed a deadly finger at Ron and he froze. "Bonnie is going to rearrange _my_ routine and steal _my_ point! This. Is. RIDICULOUS!"

Kim let out a loud and long growl, clenching and waving her fist in the hair. She tossed herself backwards onto the sofa in such a flurry. She whined and moaned, her arm thrown over her eyes, waving her folded legs from side to side.

"KP," Ron called softly, she didn't react. She continued to lay and moan. "There's nothing you _can_ do. Let's just continue with our H-work, ok?" He reached out to gently comfort her on her shoulder, but she sat up with such speed that she almost banged heads with Ron.

"No, we're going upstairs. Come on." Ron wasn't able to ask what for. Kim just jerked him off the sofa and back up to her room.

Ron wasn't too surprised when she sat down in front of the computer and opened up the port to talk to Wade. He was munching on a sandwich and typing something or other.

"Wade, what's the hand-holding sitch?"

He looked somewhat surprised to see her, although Ron wasn't sure why. After placing down his sandwich, he dusted off his hands and turned to greet Kim.

"No update, I'm afraid. It's the long weekend, the lab is still closed."

"C'mon, Wade! _Somebody_ has to be there."

"Like who?" Ron asked, "The janitor?"

"_Not_ helping," she glared at him and he felt himself shrink behind the chair.

Wade sighed and moved his keyboard aside. "Kim, I'm doing everything I can. There _is_ no update."

Quite rudely, Kim shut off the computer improperly and let out a grunt as she sulked in her chair, an arm crossed over her bare belly, the other hanging limply to the side holding Ron's hand.

"You're just upset about Bonnie right now, KP."

Kim looked at Ron through the corner of her eyes, she didn't look content in the _least_.

"C'mon, I know you," Ron smiled, "If Bonnie tries anything to-day-"

"Bonnie _will_."

"Then come Tuesday, you'll put her in her place. You _know_ you can. _I_ know you can."

Ron kneeled on the floor at the base of Kim's chair, studying her facial features. He noticed her mood changing, from full-blown anger to pensive. Her eyes darted to him, then looked away again looking flushed or worried, continuing to brood.

Her voice softened, "Yea?" she asked, looking at him differently.

"Totally." Ron nodded with encouragement.

Kim smiled and sighed then pushing herself out of her chair, she led Ron back downstairs where they could continue with their homework.

ø

They worked for hours, exactly how many, Kim had lost track of. If she really _wanted_ to figure out how many hours they drudged on with school work, taking a break here and there to watch some music videos, Kim could clock the hours since breakfast. But she had completed all of the math homework for the long weekend and she was sworn off any sort of math for the rest of the weekend, except to help Ron, who still had a page and a half left to work on.

She shut her binder with the feeling of exhausted accomplishment, even though she'd have to open it again to start on another subject. She _wished_ Wade would beep in about a mission, she had the Kimmunicator beside her on the coffee table next to her water. (She and Ron had taken a quick break to grab some water and a quick bite to eat. That was probably around lunchtime). But he hadn't beeped in. Half of her wanted to beep him anyway and _beg_ for some sort of mission. _Someone_ _somewhere_ on this planet had to require her help, but she knew that would just be procrastinating. Besides, Ron would be forced to come with her, and she decided he really needed to stay and finish his homework.

Yawning, she leaned back on the floor, leaning against the base of the sofa and stretched her arms and legs. Looking around to ease her eyes from staring at her binder the whole time, she discovered it must be sometime in the evening: it was dark outside. She looked down at herself. She couldn't believe she stayed in her pyjamas the whole day.

She wondered what Bonnie could have been up to with the cheer squad, but decided to abandon that thought as she knew it would just steam her up. It had made her so mad earlier that day, it actually reminded her to contact Wade. Otherwise she would have continued to forget. Not that contacting Wade had done anything.

"Hey," Kim finally said to Ron. "When does your wrestling start?"

Ron looked up from his binder at the clock. "Half an hour," he replied. He instantly turned back to the math problems.

Kim supposed she should pull out the Chemistry homework, so she dragged her backpack closer to her and pulled out the green textbook. Sluggishly, she pulled her planner close to her and read which page she had logged. She was at the point where she wished half-an-hour would just fly by and Ron's wrestling would start so it could give her _some_ reason to cease homeworking.

With all the work they had to do, they'd probably be at it again to-morrow.

After giving herself a good talking to about procrastinating, she pulled herself forward and tackled the Chem. homework, although she couldn't help but go at it slowly.

She didn't believe she'd been happier for wrestling in all her life!

When it was time, Ron stopped homework as if it was intuition and leapt backwards onto the sofa, remote in hand and naked mole-rat on his shoulder. Sitting herself backwards and letting out another yawn, she watched the television as Ron changed it to the appropriate channel.

About fifteen minutes into the show, Kim was mildly stunned that her brothers hadn't come down to watch, but all for the best anyway, she shrugged. They wouldn't be here to cause a ruckus.

Giving another large yawn, Kim decided to lie back on the sofa, her head prompted up by a side pillow. Ron shifted himself over, so his arm attached to hers wouldn't have to stretch and Rufus now on the back of the sofa.

Kim supposed wrestling was an hour long event, it sure seemed that way. But she was either too tired or too lazy to look at the clock. Drowse must have been overcoming Ron too despite watching two guys socking it to each other in fake violence, as exciting as that was _supposed_ to be. He lay back as well, behind Kim. She lowered herself so Ron could still see the television set. Rufus who didn't want to be left out so he curled himself into a sleep in front of Kim on what little space there was left on the sofa.

Kim pulled the blanket out from underneath her where she left it after picking it up from the floor and threw it overtop of herself, her eyes beginning to droop. Fussing, Ron pulled some of the blanket for himself too and Rufus pulled it up high so it would cover him too. Ron and Kim's left hands were still attached and Kim was lying on her left side, so Ron cast his connected arm over Kim. But that became uncomfortable, so he switched it to his right.

She would have fallen asleep, she was positive of it, she was that tired. But noise came when the rattling of keys jingled from outside the door and Mrs Possible came home.

_See?_ Kim told herself. _You were so tired, you didn't even hear the car pulling up in the driveway…_

"Hi, Kimmie," her Mother greeted her serenely, picking up on Kim's sleepy state.

"Hi, Mom," Kim yawned. "We were doing our homework… Dad's upstairs working and… and the Tweebs are blowing stuff up again."

"Well, I'll go and see what they're up to then, hadn't I?" Kim nodded. Her Mother smiled at her, "Don't go to sleep yet, you two. Have you had dinner?"

"Aa, no!" The thought had completely escaped her mind. "But we had breakfast and lunch."

"I'll make something easy to-night. I think you two are going to hit the sack early to-night, h'm?"

Kim grinned, "Probably. Or at least I am."

"See you in the kitchen soon." Mrs Possible left the sitting room and padded up the stairs. Kim forgot to tell her Mother that she and Ron were still stuck.

"Are you hungry?" Kim asked Ron. She felt him stir behind her. She looked up to try and see him, but it made her neck too sore.

"A little," he replied.

Feeling very comfortable, Kim snuggled under the blankets some more. They felt so entrancing… "I'm just too tired to eat to-night, but if you want dinner, I'll come."

"Ok."

Kim playfully elbowed his chest behind her. "You're _supposed_ to say 'don't bother'."

"Why? I'm hungry. Rufus is too, aren't you?"

A loud snore from Rufus.

They both laughed softly.

"Then after dinner, let's head to bed ok? No more homework," Kim insisted, sighing laxly in the warmth.

"Fine by me!" Ron eagerly agreed.

For no reason at all, they laughed together again pleasantly, both unconsciously snuggling under the blankets, and in doing so, snuggling closer to each other. Then, both feeling at the utmost of comforts, Kim leaned back and allowed herself to close her eyes… her Mother would wake her for dinner… or if she didn't, Ron would.


	7. Day Three: The Inevitable

Author's Note: Don't you guys worry! I PLAN on finishing this story. I WILL finish it. I was gonna have this out yesterday, but it was, like, 2.30am and I had to wake up early for my birthdaynesssss. Mmkay. Lemme search through comments and such to answer your questions and perils...

1. Yes, everyone. Ron is, indeed, a boy :/

2. err, I think she wears black and forest green and such for camouflage. I don't imagine Kim to hate those colours, but judging by her day clothes, I think she's more personally attracted to more brighter colours (her room is, like, freaking pink and mauve).

3. If you wanna take a guess at what's in Ron's drawer, I'd love to hear XD

4. This story, I promise, was in production waaaaay before Bonding. It's been in the works LONG before it was first uploaded. Haven't seen that episode yet, it hasn't aired in Canada. But it relieves me to know that there are no similarities (other than being stuck to someone). I almost gave up on my story when I heard about Bonding, I didn't want people to think I was doing some cheesy 'what if' thing with the episode just to have KRness 99

5. Sorry, haven't heard that Frank Sinatra song. Although he IS one cool cat. But it's too cool to have mood music, I do that when writing this fic (or anything, really).

6. uhhh... Britina is in the KP television show. In Crush mainly. She's kinda their world Britney Spears, I suppose. I'm not using real-life stars in this fic unless they're in an episode and I need to use them (like in _To the Xtreme_).

7. Unfortunately, I do have a life to attend to which is one of many reasons for the long pace between uploading. That, and they actually DO take a long time to write. The one I just finished is 58 pages long in WinWord. I can't just pump them out like a factory XD Sorry! But I'm glad you can't wait for the next one, it means you guys really like XD I don't mind little reminders, hehe :3

8. Thanks to the people who stood up to me about not spelling things the American way (because I simply am not :/)

9. Please don't pull your hair out when reading my stories, I don't want your barber to sue me ;;

I love you, reviewers!! Thank-you ever so much to: continental-line, Ashley, kai, Me262, EEJRC, John Steppenwolf, Knight-Owl 13th, JulesFire, tricket35, awardwinningwriter828, cris, Sukari (omg, i love your reviews, they're so freaking cute XD), BrianDarksoul, HobbitGirlForever, lilmissclinebme, ShadowGirl, Nakasumisan24, Charlene/mangoes, Ptashi and the Loo (gimme sum of ur frisky leg-popping ron picturz plz (/n00b) ).

once again, THANK-YOU!!!!! I can not express enough how much I love your reviews (and for the director comment!)

-A. KiNG!

* * *

¤ Instalment 07 »» _Day Three: The Inevitable_ ¤ 

In these two hands

Our souls communicate with each other

We believe forever at heart

-Priere, '_Heartbeat_'

* * *

If Kim thought that her dream last night was strange, then to-night's definitely broke the record.

As soon as she had fallen into the dream, she felt a strange sense of abnormality. It didn't _feel_ like any of her other dreams, or even of her nightmares. Just the all around _feeling_ of the dream world surrounding her, the atmosphere, felt foreign and it made her feel grossly uncomfortable. In fact, she felt like she was more _awake_ in her dream. She didn't know how to describe it, but even though the world was the dream world, she felt as if she was the Kim in the waking world and not a dream-self version of herself.

Without even realising it, she in the dream turned her head to look around. She was looking for something, but she never remembered _thinking_ about looking for something. But instantly she recognised the hallways of Middleton High. No hall in particular, however.

Unexpectedly, she began to walk forwards. Her head kept turning this way and that, searching for something unknown to her. Finally when she rounded a corner, she had to gasp. Although she gasped, her self in the dream made no sound, nor did she move her mouth. Instead, she took a couple of unwarranted steps backward.

Kim saw herself. It was probably the first time in any of her dreams that she was _seeing_ herself instead of _being_ herself. It didn't feel right. She wanted to hold herself, but her arms wouldn't bring up to hold her arms even though she told them to.

She continued to watch herself standing in front of her locker with Josh Mankey. Nothing they said could be heard but their mouths were moving as if in converse.

Should she approach herself? What would herself say to her? As she contemplated the matter, her legs started moving without any warning and she approached the Kim talking with Josh.

Although she still didn't hear anything, she must have said something to herself. She also felt the feeling of lifting her hand as if in greeting. But the Kim didn't react, didn't even notice she was there.

She continued to speak without sound to the dream-Kim talking with Josh, and felt herself become more annoyed that the Kim with Josh wasn't reacting to anything she said even though she was right there.

And then… and then the dream-Kim next to Josh leaned forwards and… and the two kissed.

Much taken aback, she stood stunned. It felt like someone had slapped her and inside, feelings coiled and twisted inside of her. Before she could sort anything out, her legs ran her away and back down the hall they came. They stopped at a locker, _her_ locker. But wasn't she just _at_ her locker? The locker where the dream-Kim and Josh… why couldn't she even say it, if not aloud, but to herself? It made the feelings inside of her anxious. But on second thought, the locker-thing didn't matter, she decided, it was a dream.

While she was in thought over the locker deal, she must have missed herself turning the dial on the locker combo for when she turned her attention back, the locker door was open.

Inside was her computer and Wade flicked on the screen, she wanted to say something to him, but wasn't sure what to say. Not that it mattered, Wade began to speak.

"It's your own fault!" he said. "You didn't _do_ anything yesterday, you wasted a whole day and it got you no-where. You have a plan! Stick to it! It's up to _you_ to make things happen!"

Kim had _no_ idea what Wade was talking about and she wanted so badly to ask him, but she could _not_ work her own lips to say what she wanted. It was if they had a mind of their own.

Turning around, she saw herself walking down the hallway with Josh, hand in hand.

"I could hold your hand forever!" the dream-Kim walking down the hallway said out loud, gazing admirably up into Josh's dazzling blue eyes.

She felt herself astounded as she watched them walk past without even the slightest glance at her. Kim felt devastated, she backed up into the locker… and then… then she ran away.

ø

Kim woke up with a jolt from the dream, it continued to haunt her even a she lay awake in her… _sofa?!_

Pushing herself up, she allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkened room. That was easy enough as the moon and stars outside the windows were twinkling through the parts of the windows that weren't covered by the blinds. Someone must have pulled them down.

Upon remembering her dream it told her that she must have fallen asleep. But that confused her, she didn't understand. Kim felt as if her mind was in a befuddled cloud. Slowly, she tried to work out the events before she had fallen asleep…

That was right—she had been dozing off while Ron watched his wrestling program on the television. But… the television was turned off and someone had placed the remote on the coffee table when she was sure it had been in Ron's hand before.

And dinner! Her Mother said she would alert Kim and Ron when dinner was ready, and that was it—she never had. Kim, with her mind a fog, deduced that she must have fallen asleep and her Mother decided to let her sleep. Kim was a little annoyed still and wished her Mother had awoken her despite her slumber. It also must have been her Mother who turned off the television and lights, lowering the blinds.

Kim sighed. The fog in her brain must mean that she was still sleepy. She had no idea what time it was and although some light shone in through parts of the windows, it was still too dark too see the face on the clock. Sleepiness, fatigue and comfort eventually overcame her curiosity for the time; she decided to stay where she was. Whatever time it was, it had to be early morning. What time had it been when the wrestling had started? Why was she dwelling on the time? What did it matter?

Turning around to find a new content position to sleep, Kim shifted herself to lay on her other side… to face Ron.

How could she have forgotten he was there? And when they were still holding hands? From last night, Ron's hand was on the back of Kim's, his fingers between hers. His hand over hers felt very warm, she brought it closer to herself.

Ron had sloped down the pillow, probably when he was beginning to fall asleep, so now his head was more on level with hers. While one hand was in hers, his other was underneath the pillow.

As Kim tried to snuggle more under the blankets, she ended up moving closer to Ron. Kim's mind was in such a dilatory state that she _knew_ she had moved closer to Ron, but didn't flush _even_ when she had those new thoughts about Ron being a _boy_ in her mind. Or maybe it _wasn't_ the dilatory state. Maybe she did it on purpose.

For whatever reason, she bowed her head in and fell asleep with ease, their attached hands placed between them.

ø

Morning came, as it always does.

_Unfortunately_, Ron thought as he yawned. _I wish after night would just come 'afternoon', maybe less people would be so grumpy in the world._

Blinking his eyes, Ron was instantly shocked. Shocked to see Kim lying in front of him… so _close_ to him… In fact, the only space between them was the space occupied by their connected hands. He could fell her breath pace as she slept. It made him swallow nervously.

_C'mon, Ron, _she_ didn't move that close to you. It's the sofa, there's not much room to begin with. She was sleeping and must have come this close in her sleep. _

Why should she make any sort of move? He hadn't done _anything_ yesterday! All they did was stupid homework, nothing to bring Kim closer to him, to make her forget Mankey. If there was a time in Ron's life when he felt more stupid, it couldn't be thought of. He had the _whole_ of Saturday to _themselves_! Her Mother was gone, her Father and brothers were upstairs too occupied with their own stuff to concern themselves with Kim and himself. What a waste.

Ron laid his head back, tightening his eyes, the feeling of stupidity increasing. How could he have missed that? Because of _homework_?!

_That's it,_ he thought, clenching his teeth._ Two days left and I'm so screwed… Wade will have a cure on Tuesday and everything will go back to the way it was, Kim gallivanting around Josh. Of course, things won't stay like that, they'll escalate and pretty soon Kim and Josh will be dating and who knows what else! I have _got_ to do something to-day or it's all gonna go down the drain… But what to do?! We can't go to the mall… what other place is there? _

At that moment, Kim decided to awaken by shrugging her shoulders and giving a small yawn. She looked up at Ron and he felt himself freeze. Was she… blushing?

"I can't believe we fell asleep on the sofa! I woke up during the night, I was so shocked," she began to speak right away. "I guess we fell asleep before Dinner and Mom decided not to wake us. That was nice of her, huh?"

Ron nodded. He still couldn't shake off the feeling of being so close to her, it made him flutter inside. It's what he always wanted.

Kim adverted her eyes; they were downcast as if she was doing some serious thinking.

Ron really didn't know what to say, other than to mention going to eat some breakfast. He couldn't believe he missed supper! _But_, he supposed_, I guess that's good… in some ways… _But he didn't want to interrupt her thoughts… or her state of mind. He wanted to wait to see if Kim had anything else to say. Ron was _positive_ he had caught Kim blushing but for what reason, Ron daren't think; he could be wrong and he didn't want to get his hopes up until something _really_ big showed through between them.

"Um," Kim murmured, "Maybe we should get some breakfast."

Ron couldn't help but laugh, "That's exactly what was on my mind!"

Kim smiled her eyes at him, but didn't make any move to sit or stand up, and she was on the edge of the sofa so Ron had to wait until she moved first (he was thankful for that, he desperately wanted to lay beside Kim for as long as he could).

After awhile, Kim still made no move to sit up, in fact, she lowered her head again and looked as if she was going to go back to sleep. Was it Ron's imagination or did she move towards him? She was so close that Ron had an inclination to put an arm around her and draw her even closer, but he resisted knowing he'd probably scare the hell out of her.

Unfortunately for them both, noise began in the background. It was some sort of clatter in the kitchen. That startled Kim and she immediately flustered to push herself up.

_Dang!_

"Um, c'mon, I think my parents are starting breakfast and I'm hungry." She was avoiding eye contact with him. He noticed.

Adrenaline rushed inside Ron's chest, it wasn't his imagination! _But,_ he cautioned himself, _think of all the possibilities first… Maybe it's not what you think… besides how could it be when you didn't _do_ anything yesterday? Her mind's probably not on you… on other things like Bonnie, homework or Josh even…_

The movement woke Rufus who had been curled in a ball behind Kim same as last night. Ron put out a hand for Rufus to leap onto, scampering up his shoulder where he so often rode.

Kim led a groggy Ron into the kitchen where her assumptions were correct. Her Mother and Father were already making themselves breakfast. Kim noted the drafts on the breakfast table beside the Sunday paper.

"Didn't get all your work done yesterday, Dad?" Kim asked while leaning forwards on the kitchen counter to investigate what her Mother might be cooking up.

Mr Dr Possible chuckled, "Afraid not, we're building a pair of turbo fire boosters for a new prototype rocket due to fire sometime in December, but the designs are much different than what we've done before. How about you, Kimmie? Finish your homework yesterday?"

Kim shook her head, "Not. But we did get a lot done. It's just Mr Barkin and Ms Whisp who loads us up with math and Latin for the long weekend." She sighed and watched her Mother flip the bacon on the skillet as it continued to fizzle and pop. "We'll finish it to-day, giving Monday a day off of sorts."

"That's good to hear," Mr Possible said, picking up the newspaper.

"What? That they give us extra homework?"

"No, that you're both managing your homework proficiently."

Kim rolled her eyes and held out her plate with her free hand and Ron his. Mrs Possible laid two strips of beacon and a large egg on each.

Taking it to the breakfast table, Mrs Possible kindly brought them each a glass of orange juice.

"What are your guy's plans for to-day?" Kim asked her parents while picking up her bacon with her fork.

"Well, you already know your Father's," Mrs Possible said, bringing her own plate to the table. "As far as I know, I'm staying here, it'll give me time to catch up on some of the housework. Of course, I could be called in at any time."

"Kinda like Kim," Ron put in. He was _really_ hoping that Wade would have a mission for them to-day, it could give them bonding time which Ron felt he needed direly. The way Kim acted that morning when she woke, it gave Ron some sort of hope that he was making some sort of advancement, even if he couldn't be sure what she was thinking.

"You know," Kim said suddenly through a mouthful of food; her Mother scolded her so she finished swallowing before she continued: "I just realised something." She turned to Ron, he stopped eating and Rufus took the chance to steal parts of his egg. "When we were at the mall, we never finished all of your errands! In fact, I think we lost the shampoo and conditioner."

"O… o yea!" Ron exclaimed in remembrance. He'd forgotten all about that! He must have left them on the bench when they ran away from the girls wailing for the security guards.

"How about we finish your errands before we start on homework?" Kim suggested.

Ron was instantly blown away. Kim was _actually_ suggesting that they _go out_ while they were still stuck holding hands where people could _see them_?! He could have fainted. _I must be making progress!!_ He felt himself jump inside. First the sofa and then this? He aspired so much that he wasn't jumping to conclusions.

Unable to find his tongue, he stammered, "S-sure… but uh…" It's not like they could show their faces at the mall anytime soon. Ron didn't want to say that out loud where her parents could overhear though. "_Where_ would we go?" he asked, hoping Kim would catch on.

Kim nodded, she caught onto his meaning. "There's a corner store a couple of streets over, we could go there. It's not much, right? What are you getting?"

Of course, the list being made up, Ron could say yes to anyplace and purchase anything. "Ok," he agreed, deciding to ignore her question.

"Good," she replied, not caring or noticing that he hadn't answered her question. "It's been a couple days now and, uh, I don't want your Mom to be upset."

"O, don't worry, she's patient," Ron said, going back to his food which was almost all gone now thanks to Rufus. He shooed Rufus away with his fork, the rest was his.

"Don't be out too long," Mr Possible warned, looking up from the newspaper. "Don't forget your homework."

"No big, Dad, it's not procrastinating. Just some errands," Kim assured, finishing off her plate. She waited for Ron to finish with his before they went to the sink to dump their plates in.

"And it's your night for doing the dishes," her Mother added.

Kim rolled her eyes again, "So not the drama! Come on, Ron, let's go get dressed."

Back up in Kim's room, Kim picked out her dark green long-sleeved shirt with the magenta skirt and Ron decided to wear that shirt Kim said he should wear more often, (the brown and light brown one). Ron grabbed his wallet and put it in the pocket that Rufus wasn't in and they trotted back down the stairs, past Jim and Tim who were probably heading down for some breakfast (Jim and Tim both gave them smirking looks as they passed).

When Kim locked the door and they walked down the street, Ron felt a cold wind buffet his face and push against his back as they walked with the wind. He'd spent so much time indoors lately, he had forgotten the changing of seasons. It was Fall already and soon enough it would be October. The deciduous trees they passed were now speckled between green leaves and those that were dying a firey red.

Passing the suburban houses, Ron looked down at Kim's bare legs and wondered if she was cold and if they should go back so she could change into something warmer, he asked her.

"No, I'm fine," Kim waved her free right hand in dismissal.

Ron simply shrugged.

The corner store wasn't on their corner, but rather a few streets down so naturally it took awhile to reach their destination. During the time that they walked, they both remained oddly silent. Ron wasn't sure why Kim wasn't talking on and on about things concerning her. As he thought about it, she was maybe thinking the same about him, why _he_ wasn't babbling on with run-on sentences like he usually did. Something had changed; they were both usually very talkative people.

Ron was more the rambling talkative type, he'd go on and on about one thing and something in his conversation might distract him and lead him down a totally different path. In that way, he could talk forever. Kim on the other hand usually liked to _rant _and when she did, very little could stop her. Not that ranting was the only thing that kept her talking on, that's just what she was infamous for.

Truthfully, Ron didn't know what to say to Kim. It seemed that now he had this 'plan' to subliminally persuade Kim to have feelings for him, he felt that everything he should say ought to be related to that and, really, Ron was dreadfully lost about how to go about it and what things to say that could sway her mind without her noticing.

And what was keeping Kim so quiet? He looked over at her casually and was a little bit unnerved by her expression. Kim looked so troubled over something. He had been expecting her to look care free and oblivious. She was definitely thinking on something.

Before Ron could ask for a penny for her thoughts, Kim stole a look at him then watched her features become suddenly startled to see him already looking at her.

She flustered easily, "Oh, hey, nice walk, huh?"

"Yea," Ron shrugged, sliding his hand into his pocket. "What's on your mind?"

She looked greatly taken aback over such a small and common question. "Me? Nothing! Well, obviously I'm _thinking_, but… no-, I mean…"

Ron raised an eyebrow at her.

Kim waved her hand again, "Never mind, you just scared me, that's all. What's on your list?"

The last question sounded like Kim was too eager to change the subject.

"Oh, y'know, just stuff."

"Stuff?" Kim asked, giving him a sardonic eye.

Ron puffed himself up, "Yea, stuff!"

"Ok, ok, calm down!" Kim laughed while she tilted her head away and lightly brushed some hair away from her face.

ø

Above their heads, the little silver door chime dangled and clanged against the glass on the heavy door that they pushed open to enter the corner store.

"I hope news of the mall thing didn't spread around," Kim whispered to Ron and he sniggered.

But that was proving unlikely and they were dearly thankful for that. The cashier made no inclination of recognition. Nor did he make any move to stop the two from entering.

"Lead the way," Kim said, waving at the store with her right hand. "I don't know what you're looking for exactly. Other than hair care stuff."

Ron tried to smile, but he failed miserably. Could he possibly be feeling bad for dragging Kim out here and basically lying to her about these errands? That, and Ron still felt the cold draft from being outside and began to feel sourly that he'd rather be sitting comfortable (and even doing _homework_) inside Kim's house… maybe even sitting close to her… like last night and this morning.

_That_ had been wonderful to Ron, it felt like progress, but he couldn't be sure. He had been able to sleep so close to her… what heaven! And when she had awoken… that still confused Ron, he looked at her now—she was browsing the shelves, her head turned away from him. He sighed, Ron was _sure_ that expression on Kim's face meant something, it had to. If only there was a way to tell for sure…

"See anything yet?" Kim broke his thoughts and he was at a moment's loss.

"Um, yea, grab that box of cereal."

Kim pointed to one and Ron just nodded. Picking it off the shelf, she placed the box of cereal (a kind that Ron hated) into a red shopping basket that he hadn't even noticed her pickup.

They continued to walk down every aisle and every once in awhile, Ron would stop and pick something out, all the while carefully tallying up the total in his mind. He certainly didn't want to spend his _own_ money on unnecessary junk like this, especially when he could purchase it cheaper at Smarty-Mart.

Wandering around, they kept quiet again, much like that had while walking to the corner store. They were probably being extra careful not to draw any attention to themselves just in the slight case that anyone recognised them from the mall.

Ron didn't pick up much in the end, enough to fit into one bag once the cashier had bagged the items. Indeed, the trip had gone without any fault.

Walking out of the store, Ron carrying his (not-too-heavy) grocery bag felt another fresh cold breeze gently drift by their faces.

"Is it just me, or is it colder out here than when we came in?" Kim asked giving a slight shudder.

"Yea, wish I had brought a jacket…" _Dang, if I had, I could have given it to her or something like in those old B and W movies… Smooth move, Ron. _"I bet you wish you had worn pants now."

"Heh," Kim smirked looking down at her bare legs, "You got me there, but what can I do?"

Ron felt a twinge in his stomach. "I dunno, just get home fast, I guess. O! And have some Lunch." Ron cast a look over his shoulder at the corner store they were leaving behind. "Should have bought a chocolate bar or something…" he murmured more to himself.

"Actually," Kim spoke, a finger to her chin, "Let's take a pit stop at Bueno Nacho to warm up. I think I still have some cold residue from walking by the dairy products."

"Now you're speaking my language!" Ron crowed, "C'mon!"

Now in long, brisk strides, he pulled Kim along who had let out a small 'whoah!' at suddenly being pulled along but quickly moved her feet to match strides with Ron. Soon it became a small game to see who could keep ahead of whom without full-out running, this made the both of them laugh nonchalantly.

Not before long, they burst into the doors of their favourite Mexican fast-food restaurant, stopping just inside the doors to allow their laughter to subside.

Bueno Nacho wasn't busy at all for a Sunday afternoon they soon learned after looking around. There was only one person being served at the till and many seats were left available. Not that any of this bothered either Kim or Ron.

"I'll have a Mediano-sized taco meal," Kim said while looking up at the menu overhead. "What'll you have, Ron?" Kim stepped aside and let Ron stand in front of the cashier.

"A _Naco_ meal, please" he exchanged a look with Rufus, "_Grande_ sized!"

Kim muffled a laugh and shook her head, smiling, as she pulled out her wallet with her free hand.

"No way, KP," Ron raised his head, looking impressive, "_I'm_ buying." As an afterthought, he placed his free hand on the hand Kim used to pull out her wallet and gently lowered her hand as a sign to put away her wallet.

Kim blinked, looking down at his hand, but soon smirked back at him, "And you have enough?"

"_Yes_," Ron lowered his eyebrows, hurt by the comment.

"Just checking," Kim laughed which made Ron return a small smile.

Pulling out his wallet from his back pocket, (where he placed it after paying for the unnecessary items at the corner store), Ron paid for their meal and leaned backwards against the counter as they waited for their meal.

"How much math do you have left?" Kim asked.

Ron winced, "Do we really have to talk about it now?" he asked but answered anyway: "A page. What do you have left? I know you're done with your math."

Kim held up her free right hand and held up a finger every time she named a different subject. "Well, let's see, I have some Latin left, the short English paper and some more Chemistry questions, but I'm almost done that. You?"

Behind them, they heard the clatter of their tray being placed on the counter. "Your meal is ready," Ned said needlessly in that grossly nasally voice both Kim and Ron found grating.

"Thanks, dude," Ron replied. "A little help?" he asked Kim.

"No prob" Kim held one side of the tray with her right hand and Ron took the other side with his left.

Carefully, they carried the tray to a nearby table where they poured on cheese and picked up straw and napkins. They found themselves a seat by a window and placed the tray in the middle. Ron, being on the left side of Kim, slid into the seat first to which Kim followed. Beside them, they switched their hands, which had, by now, become second nature to the two.

Ron decided to continue the conversation before eating. "Yea, I have the page of math left, the English paper and some Chem. questions."

Kim was already dipping her nachos into the cheese on the side. "I'll help you with anything," she reassured before popping a couple of nachos into her mouth.

Ron grinned, "Thanks, I think I'll be needing it on that last math page. It's a doosey."

"It is," Kim agreed, pointing a nacho at him, "But not _that_ hard. Not as hard as it's going to be later on in the year… then there's those _exams_."

Ron winced, "I am _not_ looking forward to those."

"Who is?' Kim shrugged and snacked on some nachos.

Picking up his naco, Ron began to feast on it while Kim changed the direction of conversation.

"Oh, I almost forgot."

"H'm?"

"O, but I don't have it with me…" Kim looked slightly troubled, but then shrugged and began to eat her taco.

"Don't have what with you?" Ron asked. He watched Rufus push his way out of his pocket and onto the table where he began to steal snips away some of Kim's nachos. Kim gave the rodent a sour look but neither said or did anything to prevent him.

"The Kimmunicator, y'know? To ask Wade if he found a cure yet."

"O." Ron's eyes darted, unnerved. He managed to say, however, "I doubt it though. Wade probably would have beeped us right away."

"I know, I know, but, Ron!" Kim's voice changed. The indifference was gone, replaced by growing fraught. "_To-morrow_ is the last day of the long weekend! Do you know what that means?" (Ron opened his mouth to respond, but Kim ignored him and carried on.) "We'll have to go to school stuck holding hands! I mean, sure we have our classes together, but that's not what I'm worried about."

_I know…_

"I won't be able to do cheer practice _again_ and I have _no_ explanations this time. And… and what of Josh?! If he sees me holding your hand all day long and knows I couldn't go out with him on the weekend, he may draw conclusions! _Incorrect_ conclusions."

This made Ron think.

"What kind of conclusions?" he prompted.

Kim faltered. "Ah, like, you know…"

He waited for an explanation. Ron _thought_ he knew, but gravely wanted to hear it from Kim's own mouth to be absolutely sure.

Kim wet her lips and looked increasingly uncomfortable; she fidgeted. "Well, if I told him for reasons I didn't explain that I couldn't go on the date then he sees us together at school holding hands… _never_ letting go, well…" she looked at Ron, raising her eyebrows as if implying something, he remained silent. Ron knew his 'not-catching on' was adding to her discomfort.

"O, come off it, Ron!" Kim sighed heavily leaning back in the plush seat. "Don't act du-. Ok, but you _know_ what I'm talking about!"

_Why is she having such difficulty saying what she thinks Josh might think? It's not as if it's the truth (no matter how hard I want it to be). Unless… unless it's difficult to say because… because what? Because there might be some truth behind it?_ Ron felt himself flutter inside again. _Could it be?_

Ron knew what he wanted to say next, but found it complex to word his sentence. It had to be done delicately. He didn't think he'd ever done so much careful thought before speaking in his whole entire life. After swallowing, he knew he had to speak, but wasn't completely prepared (as usually when he spoke). "We're friends, KP… If that's the truth, then he'll know it." _Hey, that came out pretty well. Need t'give myself a pat on the back for that!_

Kim was still sitting back in the seat, her face looked distressed and she was certainly lost in her own thoughts. Did she even hear him?

"Ah, sorry?" Kim said after shaking out of her stance. "I guess…" She suddenly frowned, lifted her head then looked at him through the corner of her eyes.

Ron had resumed eating his naco and was finishing it off when he noticed. "What?"

She gave him a curious look that made Ron feel tense. "Nothing…" She was still looking at him when she responded. Ron gave her a look that suggested she was more than weird, hiding his apprehension. After giving her the look, he put the naco wrapper back down on the tray then replaced his left hand on Kim's left with his right so it would be more comfortable.

Ron bit his lower lip. They were both thinking about something, something deep and important to the both of them, he was sure. But what was Kim thinking? Just about Josh Mankey?

A feeling of deep grievance grew within him. It wasn't _fair!_

Ron figured that some progress was being made since Kim was worrying that Josh could assume things between the two. It meant that she was aware that things _could_ actually happen between them, knew that he wasn't just a friend. But a friend who happened to be a boy, like Josh. That was good.

But it hurt Ron. Not only that, but made him slightly _angry_ that Kim should feel embarrassed at school because she would still be stuck holding hands with him and people who knew her socially would see them. Even if Kim thought they were just best friends and nothing more, why should it be embarrassing to hold a friend's hand?

No, Ron concluded. It wasn't because she was stuck holding hands. It was because he was _Ron_. It wasn't the holding hands thing, it was _him_. Panic and distress rose inside his chest. There was something wrong with him, or so Kim must be thinking. Insinuating.

Ron's left hand was clenched into a fist on his lap, with his head bent down, he felt himself actually begin to burn up. Colour was actually rising to his pale, freckled cheeks. She had hurt his feeling and he couldn't even tell her so she could apologise. She was so unaware of him, and his feelings… she _always_ was!! He had taken it before in the past, but with all the current events, he felt like he might burst!

At that moment, quite abruptly, Kim made a startling sound that sounded like she was hurt and surprised at the same time.

This sound startled Ron out of his silent rage. "Kim?!" he immediately asked, rushing to her need in the panic. "You… you ok?"

Kim placed a hand over her heart, her face distorted but she soon lifted her head to him. "Yea, of course, Ron. I just… felt… something."

Ron snorted a chuckle, "Indigestion?"

"_So_ not! No, really, something else."

"Yea? Then what was it?"

"I don't know!" she snapped back. "Don't you think if I knew I would have told you?"

Ron backed away from her, "Ok-ok! Is it gone now?"

"Yes, it cleared away," she frowned again. But then she shook it off quickly and pushed the box of nachos towards the middle of the tray. "You can have some too."

Ron looked at the nachos sceptically.

"What?"

"What if it's something you ate?"

Kim groaned loudly at Ron and rolled her eyes. "Ron, if it was the nachos, which I _know_ it wasn't, Rufus would be feeling it too."

They both stared at Rufus who froze once all the eyes were on him. He looked around himself then back at Kim and Ron who were both staring at him.

Rufus whimpered and shrunk low. "Stop!" the rodent squealed.

Kim and Ron threw back their heads and laughed. Rufus still looked hurt so Ron put his little buddy at ease by patting him on the head and offering some nachos to him which Rufus greedily accepted.

Ron helped himself to Kim's nachos too, still chuckling.

"Aa, poor Rufus," Kim smiled, suppressing some laughter. "It'll be a pity when we have to leave."

"Yea, it's so cold!" Ron sobbed.

"O yea? And how do you think _I_ feel?" Kim asked him sardonically, leaning back and bring her feet to rest on the seat, folding her legs close in front of her.

Ron shrugged, pretending not to care. "Well, I _told_ you to dress warmer."

"Stop, you sound like my parents!" Kim laughed and whacked Ron with her folded legs.

Ron wailed, "Stop, those are lethal!"

"Well you totally deserve it for being such a jerk yesterday!"

"What?" he yelped, "Me? A jerk? Since when? What did I do?"

"O gee, maybe on the _sofa_."

Ron stiffened, was she referring to when they were falling asleep..? She… she didn't like it..? But… "Ah-"

"You sat on my feet!" she declared. "I was _just_ trying to stop you form sending me to humiliation nation!" Kim deepened her voice and mocked Ron, "'She had mucus dripping from her nose all day! It was like a faucet and, man, the barfing went on for _hours_'…"

"O, THAT," Ron laughed at Kim's impression and had to hold his stomach, he was laughing so hard, his diaphragm was beginning to ache. "That was pretty slick thinking on my part."

"Yea, if you're head is the equivalent of a Windows 94!"

"Hey!" But they both broke out into more laughter and Ron had to wait quite some time before he trusted himself not to laugh while he ate some more of Kim's nachos. _Kim is a bit of a computer geek if she won't admit it. After all, she _did_ build her website from scratch when she was twelve._

Kim sighed away some laughter, "Ron, you're too insane, but you're fun like that."

Ron turned to smile back at her, he felt himself swell up with pride to see her face so carefree and enlightened… because of him. His previous anger had been banished. She could do that so easily. There was something between them right then. He could feel it. With Kim's face flushed, she reached for some of the nachos. Was it just him, or was she closer to him than before? Maybe… maybe even leaning towards him just _ever_ so slightly?

Times like this were wonderful for Ron. Not that they ever lasted long.

"So," said a voice.

Kim turned around without much concern. But her heart leapt out of her chest and her body froze solid as soon as her eyes rested upon and acknowledged the speaker. Who could cause her to react in such a way? Other than Josh Mankey.

"Bonnie _was_ telling the truth. She rang me up, telling me you were at the mall…" his eyes flickered onto Ron, then back into a cold staring glare at Kim, his eyes penetrating into hers, "… on Friday. She said you were sick yesterday too… Wow, Kim. In these past couple of days, you've sure gone through a couple of relapses."

"N-no, Josh!" Kim spluttered. Josh had dashed away Kim's blithe manner. She attempted to sit up in a rush, bashing her hip on the corner of the table making her fall back onto the cushioned seat, swallowing hard.

"Bonnie kept trying to tell me about you two, but I always thought… _believed_ you two were just friends. I guess she… and Freud, were correct." Josh's eyes squinted and he turned his head away, no-longer able to look at Kim any longer. "I feel so foolish for thinking otherwise."

His voice… it made Kim tremble as if she were being yelled at… no, it was _worse_ than being yelled at, the disparity, the agonizing disappointment… the broken emotions all within his voice. Directed at _her_. She felt tears began to well up in her eyes; she tried to sit up and explain again.

"Josh, _please_ let me explain, you don't understand-"

"Oh, oh I think I do," he interrupted, his eyes on her hand on top of Ron's.

Kim was now standing as much as she could in her seat, facing Josh, the tears about to brim over. "Listen to me, I-"

"Save it, Kim. I just- … It's over."

Turning around, he left through the Bueno Nacho front doors. Josh never looked back. He didn't storm out, it was a calm, frightening walk, the front doors swung back and forth on their hinges after he was gone.

Ron turned to Kim, he didn't know what to say, whether he _should_ say anything. Kim was standing on one leg, the other resting on the plastic seat, looking on in a distant gaze where Josh had exited. Maybe she was hoping he'd come back. Ron was feeling increasingly uncomfortable and wished he could disappear like Rufus had just done into his pocket. A feeling of swelling heat overcame Ron as he watched Kim, watched the first tear run down her cheek… Her mouth moved, but no sound came out.

Ron was terrible at making decisions, especially _smart_ decisions, he knew that. Right now, he was torn about what choice he should make. Should he try to console Kim? Change the subject? Make a joke to lighten the sitch? Or just simply say nothing at all? Or maybe there was another decision he was unaware of, that was a large possibility too.

For the time being, Ron decided on standing up. Then he decided to say something tentatively, of course. "K-Kim..?"

He watched as her chest collapsed and she sagged, giving a small gasp of despair. More tears now, more consistent, eyes glazed…

He didn't want to reach out to her with his free hand, he was scared of her reaction. Rarely did Kim Possible cry.

Without a warning, or else Ron must have missed it, Kim tore from the table and fled out the front doors, Ron had just enough time to pick up the grocery bag, not that it mattered, doing his best to keep up. She wasn't chasing after Josh—it was obvious she was heading home.

ø

She only stopped to fiddle with her keys in her pocket to unlock the front door, cumbersome, she was, her shaking free hand kept wanting to drop the keys and give up, but she persisted them so.

Once inside, Ron only caught a glimpse of Mr and Mrs Possible turning their heads in start as the torrent that was he and Kim speed past the living room and pounding in a flurry up the stairs. Now that Kim was in the safety of her own home, did she begin to cry, sobs finally being able to erupt from her mouth. But it was only once she was in the privacy of her bedroom, did she let it all and everything out.

Onto her bed, she flung herself. Kim aimed for her pillow but only got about halfway onto the bed for Ron hadn't predetermined her actions and the pull sent him tripping over the toy box at the base of her bed and painfully land on top of it and part of her bed. To Ron, it was apparent he was the least of her concerns. She yanked as hard as she could on her arm, _his_ arm too so she could reach her pillow and bury her face into it for a full-out continuous cry.

When Ron pulled himself up, he sat beside Kim, his back on the headboard, looking down at her, he was able to watch her back and shoulders shudder and heave every time she sobbed.

Should he reach out and pat her? Say something encouraging to her? How could he when he was half pleased that it was over with her and Josh. But he was also immensely upset for her and felt the feeling of grief form inside him and then…

It hit him like a wave. It was so sudden, so unexpected, it felt as though some heavy professional football player had impacted him, right in the heart. Ron even lurched forwards and clutched his chest, the pain, it was so… no.

No, it wasn't pain, and yet it was. It was… an intense feeling, a pained _emotion_ Ron felt; and it ached ever so strongly in his chest. He frowned, not at the sudden discomfort, but as a result of the emotion effecting him, as if it was his own. It was, wasn't it?

The feeling was such a depressing feeling that Ron couldn't bare it much longer. He looked down at Kim sobbing into her pillow and felt compassion and empathy towards her so unlike how he had just felt.

Sure, he felt sad for her, she really liked Josh Mankey, even if he was but one letter away from 'monkey'. He admitted it to himself, he was somewhat glad Josh had seen them, them holding hands and how he came to the conclusion that he and Kim were maybe a couple. He wanted Josh Mankey to have no interest in Kim, because then maybe Kim would come to him, and he'd be there for her. Then, just like a predictable love movie, she'd realise he'd been there _all_ along and she'd tell him she loved him.

But Kim was his friend and he wanted _her_ happy more than anything else, and right now, she was absolutely distraught beyond all measures, there was nothing Ron could do. He felt crestfallen for her, he wanted to stroke her soft red hair and tell her, most cliché, that everything would be ok.

He couldn't do that. Not now anyway. Now… now he wanted to heave himself onto the pillow with Kim and cry his own heart out. But why? At what?

_I'm upset that she thinks Mankey may not dig her anymore, but not _that_ sad. After all, it could just be the leverage I need!_ This unforeseen ardent feeling completely baffled Ron, surely he wasn't _this_ upset for her?

_Look at her though!_ An unexpected voice spoke in his mind, _she _really_ likes Josh Mankey, a lot. Maybe as much as you like her… if Josh is who she wants, then who are we to interfere? Just _look_ at her, Ron… _look_…_

He did. Her right hand had gone white with clutching the pillow so fiercely in her despair, her crying was continuous and didn't break; Ron couldn't see her face, for it was buried within her pillow, but he was sure if he could see her lovely face, it would be streaked with tears. Everything about her soaked a woebegone emotion, _everything _about her depicted how strongly she emptied herself into this cry-fest, which in-turn, showed just how much she truly cared for Josh Mankey.

_She'll get over it though_, Ron insisted, intent on arguing (and winning) against this new sorrowful emotion that had sprung out of no-where and remained so persistently. _She's just got a crush on the dude, within the next week, she'll be all over him. _

_How can you say that?_ The other voice said. _Are we both looking at the same Kim? It's so obvious she lo-_

_Don't say that!_ was Ron's initial thought._ Tough luck, so the dude, dumped her, big whoop. This is the moment we've been looking for, to finally make my move and tell her how I feel… well, not well she's on the rebound of course… but after she's over him. Which will be when? Five days?_

_How can you be so insensitive?!_

_Yea, well what about _my_ feelings? Don't they get any credit?_

_They're not as important as Kim's._

_Well... uh… I agree and disagree with that. But that's beside the point! (What is the point now?)_

_That she liked him…_

_Not as much as I like her!_

_Josh… he's gone forever…_

_Booyah_

_It's over…_

_Damn straight!_

_… So sorry!_

_Sorry for not having myself a party!_

_I think I loved him…_

_…_

Ron literally sat up on Kim's bed, his back as straight as a pole right beside her. He could have sworn he had been suddenly struck by a lightening bolt. _I WHAT?!?_ He was _sure_ he had just heard the term '_I_' used in those last thoughts. Him love _Josh_? _Dude, those were _so_ not my thoughts… No… they… _weren't…_ were they..?_ Ron sat and cleared his mind of all of his surface thoughts and then… he could hear…

_It's over between me and Josh, I can never speak to him again! Every time he looks at me… he'll think I never really liked him, that I only played with his feelings. But it's… not… like _that!_ I really like him… we were never really together but I miss him so much already, it's not fair! Not fair at all! This is _Ron's_ fault, all his fault! It was because of his stupid errands… he… O! Josh, I'm so sorry!_

Ron slowly turned his head and looked down at Kim. "_Great googly-moogly…_" He whispered to himself. _I can actually _read_ Kim's thoughts… _

He felt a chill at the revelation. He could _read_ Kim's thoughts! Go into her _mind_ and find out what she was _really_ thinking! In a devious (and perhaps selfish) test, Ron decided to figure out where her thoughts on him were. Closing his eyes as if this would help, he concentrated as much as he could, then cleared away his own thoughts and… nothing came.

_What, you don't think anything about me? How insulting!_

He had tried asking questions, tried to 'search' and remain completely silent in his mind (that last one was difficult!). In another attempt, this time trying to figure out what she thought of Josh (although he already knew, it was just a test). After all, all her thoughts where centered on him right now, so something about Josh should come to Ron. But again, nothing came to him. Grappling for _something_, Ron tried a stream of people, Drakken, Shego, Mr Barkin, her parents, the Tweebs… but no thoughts on any subjects he prodded for gave any results.

Just as he was beginning to decide he was delusional, Ron heard them again.

_I can never show my face at school! _Ever_, I'm _never_ going back!! O, Josh!_

A new idea came to Ron. It wasn't that he could _read_ her mind and probe for information. No, that wasn't it—it was that he could only _overhear_ some of her thoughts. He had no control over what she was thinking. Couldn't prompt a subject he wanted her thoughts on. Could he control when he could overhear them though?

After many attempts, and furrowing his brow as he struggled to bring Kim's thoughts forwards, Ron decided that he could only overhear her thoughts randomly, it was nothing he had any control over, no matter how hard he tried. This was a little disheartening, but hey, _beggars can't be choosers!_

Then something she thought came back to Ron. Didn't she think: '_I think I loved him…'_

… _No, no, NO!!!_ His mind raced and he gritted his teeth with infuriation enflaming his entire self. Breathing heavily, he tried to deny it, but she had _thought_ it, with her own mind.

Love? _Josh Mankey?!_ He wanted to cry now too, that couldn't be… How could she love someone she hardly even knew? She didn't know anything deep about the guy, what she perceived from him was his surface, his public face at school. He could be entirely different, he could have _killed_ someone (ya, that one was far-fetched, but that wasn't the point)! How can Kim be so _stupid _as to love someone she didn't even get to know?

_Calm down, Ron_, he told himself. _She said 'I _think_', not 'I _do_' or 'I_ did_', there's still hope for you yet. Besides, it's not like she can be with him anymore, he totally turned her down, said it was '_over_'. You gotta point this out to her when she's feeling better. Tell her to get over him and move on. Tell her he was never for her in the first place._

Even with that on his agenda, he still couldn't believe he could overhear Kim's personal thoughts. _This could come in handy!_

But that surfaced another question: How was this possible? Was it… was it a side-effect of their hand-holding? It had to be, what else could cause a sudden flow of her thoughts into his mind?_ But how can thoughts be transferred through your_ hand_? Dude, maybe I sleep too much in science class…_

He picked up his hand on the back of hers and marvelled at them. There was no 'glow' coming from their hands, no anything. It only looked like they were holding each others hands. Well, his was on the back of hers, but still.

Ron brought their hands even closer to his face. He turned them around, looking at them from different angles, how lovely her hand looked, so dainty and slender underneath his large, clumsy hand. With an absent mind, he put her palm in his left and began to stroke the back of her hand with his now free right.

Ron was so deep in his own thoughts, thinking about their hands, about being able to overhear her thoughts, about her and Josh, him and her… He became so enwrapped like an invisible blanket that he hadn't noticed Kim had ceased crying (which really was something because her crying was ever so audible!).

If he _had_ been looking at her, been aware of his surroundings, he would have seen Kim sniff back some tears and turn her face onto the side, facing Ron. At first, she wasn't really looking at him, not looking at anything. Just noticing and feeling the strokes on the back of her hand. Only when her hand twitched did Ron come back to reality and look down again at her.

Feeling is if he was disturbing her, he muttered and apology and stopped stroking her. He flushed, did he blush? He hadn't known what he was doing.

Her hand twitched again and he felt her aggravation as she pulled her hand away, but not out of Ron's hand although she probably would have if she was able to and laid it on the pillow beside her, bringing it close.

A knock on the floor door. It could only be Kim's parents.

"Honey?" Mrs Possible's voice was muffled through the door. "Are you alright? You were in such a flurry-"

"I'm alright," Kim replied much too fast for her statement to be true. Ron was surprised she answered at all. It was the first time she spoke since Bueno Nacho.

"Are you sure, because-"

"I'm _fine_, ok!?" Rhetorical.

"Alright, I'm glad Ron's up with you."

Ron felt himself shudder, Kim didn't say anything more and he heard no thoughts from her although he deeply wished he could.

It felt as if Kim would cry herself to sleep and Ron would soon follow, and then they would wake up in the morning. But how could that happen when dinner time hadn't even passed yet? It had just been Lunch. They were going to be up for some time.

He was about to search around Kim's room for something he could do or at least something shiny he could occupy his mind with when another fresh wave hit him inside against his chest. He felt that surging feeling of disparity, longing and then an explanation for these surging emotions came to him.

Not only could he overhear snippets of Kim's thoughts, but he could feel her _emotions_ at times as well! It was _her_ emotions he was feeling!

This was much too overwhelming, and he wasn't talking about the emotion he was receiving from Kim either. He laid back, his back hitting the backboard again in astonishment and disbelief, shaking his head slowly from side to side.

A fresh wave hit him again right in the chest and his hand flew up to clutch at it, right over his heart. Kim must be feeling another round of depression.

There was too much to think about, too many new disturbing revelations for his mind to handle. He could feel Kim's emotions, could overhear her thoughts, she said she thought she was in love with Josh. That's the one that hurt Ron the most. Hurt him so much, he didn't know which emotion was his and which belonged to Kim anymore, they both felt the same…

The same.

So. He inadvertently admitted it to himself. Or maybe it was just a slip. Because they feel the same, does that means she _loved_ Josh? Ron questioned himself. It couldn't be.

It was… what was it called? He read it during the first few chapters of that book Mr Barkin made them read last year, 'Lo, The Plow Shall Till The Soil of Redemption'. It was on the tip of his tongue, no… wait… was it… no…. there it was… yea! '_Infatuation'_ was the word he'd read and looked up on the computer dictionary (mainly to give him an excuse to start IMing Kim and avoid reading the next chapter). That's what Kim was feeling towards Josh, Ron was sure, not _love_ like he'd thought before; an infatuation, like a crush, but a little more intense. Besides, how could she love someone she barely even knew?

With nothing better to do, he looked down at Kim again to check up on her condition. In all his thoughts, he had ceased listening to the outside world and missed Kim as she had stopped crying and fell into a slumber beside him.

Well that put a damper on things. This was probably the only time he ever wished he wasn't stuck to Kim anymore. Sure you could say it was because of Kim's feelings and it was plainly obvious she'd do anything to detach herself from Ron, but the real reason Ron wished this was because, well, he was bored. Shallow, but the truth.

But as Kim slept, Ron started to feel the immense feeling within him coming from Kim begin to ebb away. He released his hand which had been clutching his sweater over his heart with.

He laid his head back on the headboard behind him, closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Now that the feeling was beginning to leave him, it became clear just how painful it had been. If this was what he was receiving from Kim… then what must it feel like for her, when she has the _real_ emotional attachment to the sitch?

With the feeling almost completely gone, Ron lifted his head back up and looked around the room for something to occupy his mind with. Maybe there was something shiny that could enrapture him. But there wasn't.

It was only then that he actually acknowledged Rufus who was sitting on the bed beside him. Ron scooped him up onto his lap and began to pet him. Looking out the window, it had begun to rain slightly. Truly the changes in the seasons were beginning.

ø

Sighing first, Kim felt as if her body weighed ten times what it was supposed to. She knew her mind was beginning to wake, but her body begged for more rest. Deciding to settle, Kim let her eyes open slowly to adjust to the light, she couldn't see much, something was in the way of her view. No, it was someone. That was right, she felt the hand in hers; Ron was still there.

Ron: who had ruined everything. It was all his fault, wasn't it? Kim wanted it to be his fault, so her dejected spirit could take the form of anger and direct that towards Ron.

Why? Because (this is not something she'd admit to herself normally, only now because of her rage), it was so _easy_ to be angry at Ron, he never yelled back. He just took it, reacted in submission and she could watch his words beat him; when she was mad it gave her guilty satisfaction to see someone cower in front of her. Sometimes he'd say something, _sometimes_, but her anger could always overcome anything he had to say.

She didn't feel like talking, however, much less being angry at someone. She moved her tongue around in her mouth and it felt dry. That, and even though she just had a refreshing nap, she was still weak and in an ill mood from the crying. It was a good thing only Ron saw her cry.

Looking up at him, he was holding the Kimmunicator with Rufus on his shoulder. She didn't know if he was playing a game or browsing the web for there was no volume. He murmured something to Rufus, but his voice was so soft, even she couldn't hear it.

Kim wasn't sure if she wanted Ron to know she was awake or not yet. So she decided to just lay there… the trouble with that was… it would mean thinking and there was _much_ she didn't want to think about.

But it couldn't be helped. It all came down to Josh. It's _over_. Josh said that it was over between them. He probably hated her, disliked her… thought she was some sort of player… and none of it was true! How could she tell him? Should she phone him? Does he have Caller ID?

_If only we hadn't gone out to do those _stupid_ errands!_ Kim sobbed, scrunching herself into a ball on her side. _If I had just stayed home, none of this ever would have happened. Ron's errands. This _is_ Ron's fault. He ruins _everything_ for me! _

Tears began to slide down Kim's cheek once again. _Josh saw us… saw us holding hands… I _have_ to tell him the truth! If only we hadn't gone to Bueno Nacho…His words… they hurt so much, 'Save it, Kim. I just- … It's over.' _Over._ What else had he said to me?_

Even though it had only been a few hours, the events that happened at Bueno Nacho felt as if it had occurred months ago. She could barely remember what she saw or heard in the right order…

Josh had glared at her hard, so deep and penetrating that it felt like deadly arrows shooting into her heart. _"Bonnie kept trying to tell me about you two, but I always thought… believed you two were just friends. I guess she… and Freud, were correct. I feel so foolish for thinking otherwise_."

But they were just friends! _Just friends_. Weren't they? How could anyone mistake them for not being just friends? Like her and Monique? They'd hang at Bueno Nacho, so just because it was Ron hanging with her it… meant… No. No, it was more than that. It was the _hand_. His hand on hers… Another voice would interrupt herself and say: 'So what?'. It's _just_ his hand. It could happen to anyone- _with_ anyone! Where does Josh get off presuming things between her and Ron..? Like… like the man with the two women had outside that… 'place' in that strange town the night they had been stuck. He had assumed too.

Just because Ron was a _boy_? _So what_!? A part of her mind screeched. Or maybe her mind was playing tricks on her, because of those revelation thoughts she'd had, not last night, but the night before? About Ron being a _boy_. Just because she had recently thought about Ron as a real _boy_ didn't mean everyone else did… or maybe she was the one behind! It was all so confounding…

That was it. Wait. Josh said why he had assumed things! "Bonnie_ kept trying to tell me about you two…_" It was Bonnie. The _whore!_ Kim spat viciously, her body actually twitched and she gripped her pillow in a flash of anger.

Then more came to her…

"_Bonnie was telling the truth. She rang me up, telling me you were at the mall… on Friday. She said you were sick yesterday too… Wow, Kim. In these past couple of days, you've sure gone through a couple of relapses._"

Everything fell into place. How could she have not seen this coming? _How?!_ It made her hot with rage, what more, it made her feel stupid.

They had gone to the mall. Bonnie hadn't recognised them in the costumes, it was _Gil_. He saw them, he talked to them; he was at Bonnie's the day Marcella, Tara and Sarah came over and Kim told them she was _sick_. They had gone to Bonnie's… Marcella said Gil was already at her house. That was how Bonnie came to find everything out and then passed the information onto Josh. The two theories clashed, Kim being at the mall with Ron on the same day she blew Josh off… as well as blowing off cheer practice, pretending she was sick when Ron was at her house (in their pyjamas!)… Of course Josh had assumed things.

If she hadn't had gone to the mall or gone out to-day to do Ron's errands… then Josh and everybody else would believe her sick. Nothing was her fault! It _was_ all _Ron's_. Ron and Bonnie and Gil! (She couldn't blame Tara or the other cheerleaders for blabbing she had been 'sick') It was a bloody conspiracy!

Kim now dug her curved fingers into the pillow case and dug into the plush inside it, breathing hard. Never had she been so enraged!

Something twitched inside of herself and it made her stop throwing a hissy-fit. It made her look up and she met Ron right in the eyes. He must have been looking down at her for quite some time now, watching her convulse and spit with no explanation.

The immediate reaction Kim wanted to do was glare in his eyes, show him her rage, but she couldn't. Not when his were so soft and worried… gentle and…

_Stop it!_ She scrunched up her own eyes and pulled herself into a ball again… breaking into a new round of sobs…

She had never been more conflicted in her life.

ø

_That is one _crazy_ girl._ Ron thought while looking down at Kim, watching her scrunch up again with anger. _I bet Josh would totally freak if he saw her like this… She looks like she could kill if it were legal. Thank-goodness it isn't, otherwise I'd be as dead as a turkey in the microwave at a Thanksgiving dinner!_

The truth was, it wasn't Kim's movements that had alerted him to her consciousness, but it was her thoughts and emotions. As Ron had been playing Bingo on the Kimmunicator, the sudden feeling of one pushing a javelin through the back of his heart shocked him and her thoughts suddenly streamed into his mind like an overflow at Niagara Falls.

"_Should I phone him? Does he have Caller ID?_—_Just friends—Where does Josh get off presuming things between me and Ron..?—Like…_ _like the man with…—Going to the mall—Nothing's my fault!—It was all_ _Ron's_.—_Stop-_"

Ron didn't think 'too much information' ever existed until now. Maybe it wasn't such a good thing that he could hear her thoughts. Most of what she thought, he couldn't hear. Either because two thoughts clashed with each other and he couldn't focus on either, or the thoughts were all a rush, he could only catch snippets. No-one could think _that_ fast, so he assumed they were previous thoughts somehow breaking down a barrier where they had been building up behind and finally broke into his mind.

The feeling was gut-wrenching inside him and he couldn't help but let out an audible gasp. He twisted himself uncomfortably so he lay beside Kim on his stomach, facing her with Rufus curled up beside him.

He buried his head into one of her pillows and struggled to remain inaudible. But slowly the feeling began to disappear inside him. It felt like a weight being taken off of him… something that weighed more than an elephant.

Taking his head out of the pillow, he noticed Kim was looking at him again. He was thankful she had calmed down, but wasn't sure how long that was going to last.

Her bottom lip moved, but she wasn't saying anything, probably just clearing away the tears that had collected there…

Maybe now was a good time to say something before an onset of emotions and thoughts hit. But what to say? This seemed like a better time than any other to actually_ think_ before speaking. Too bad Ron's mind suddenly stopped working.

"Hey."

Kim blinked and sniffled. "What?" she asked.

"Feeling any better?"

"What do you care?"

"I care."

"No you don't."

Could she read _his_ mind? Well, if she could, she'd read he didn't care about Josh, but cared about _her_.

"I _do_." Ron insisted, "You just want to be angsty with me because you're upset 'n angry. I know you better than that, KP."

She didn't respond, but he felt those green eyes shimmering like emeralds and boring into his own unsettling. Kim was thinking something, probably about him, but what? Ron decided it was best to let her have the next say, whenever that may be.

"I really liked Josh, Ron."

"I know. I mean," he gave a single nervous laugh, "You talked about him everyday. That was one big crush."

"Does someone cry this much if they've lost a crush?" Did Kim say that out loud or in Ron's mind? However it was said, he hoped it was rhetorical. "I don't know if I can go to school again, Ron, I really don't…"

"Look, Kimbo, I know you feel for the dude. But he's just _one guy_. Did you ever really get to know him all that well?" Kim tried to say something, but Ron cut her off, "If he's not willing to listen to what you have to say about this, then who knows what other scenarios he won't listen to you about. Maybe he wasn't the right guy for you? I mean, we all saw the look on your face at BN…" Ron's impatient consolation began to slip into a soft remembrance, "You were so… so, like, upset… and you actually had _tears_ in your eyes. That has to account for something. Josh was there, he was looking right at you and if he couldn't see the _pain_ on your lo-… face then maybe the dude has issues."

When Ron stopped talking, he realised his eyes were unfocused. Focusing them back at Kim, he found her gazing at him intently. At least she was listening.

"But I still miss him… he was nice…"

"Of course you'll miss him, that's gotta hurt. I'd be the total same over a crush… Like example: I was so way past upset that Zita wasn't totally into me. But I was over it cos I knew things weren't gonna work out between us and I knew there's better out there for me. And as far as 'nice' goes, _everyone's_ nice in someway or another. Even Drakken. Even _Shego_."

Instead of receiving a smile of laugh, Kim began to look irritated, "He wasn't _just_ nice, Ron, he-"

"Look, let's play a game, ok?" Kim looked at him sceptically. "Hand me a piece of paper and something to write with."

"_Why?_" Kim asked, but rolled over on her bed and reached into the drawer on her beside table withdrawing a small notebook and a pen. Handing it to Ron, he opened to a fresh page and began to scribble away with his free right hand. From time to time, he'd pause and then add more.

"Done much?" Kim asked, "This isn't really _two_ person game, is it?"

Ron didn't look up from the notebook, "Be patient…"

After awhile, Ron finished what he was doing and closed the notebook. He placed it in front of him. "Now, with as many describing words as you can-"

"Adjectives."

"Whatever. With as many '_adjectives_' as you can, describe Josh Mankey. But none of them can mean the same things. Now go."

Kim rolled her eyes, "This isn't a game…"

"Just do it."

"_Alright_. Ok, Josh is… _artistic_… he's quiet, he's charming. Josh is friendly, has a sense of humour and… and smart."

"That it?"

"For now," Kim muttered as if taking offence.

"And that's everything you've accumulated of him since _all_ the time you've been together? Including that date?"

"Yes."

"Ok, KP, _everything_ you just said about him… can be said be just observing the dude from afar."

Kim's brow knotted, "So not!"

"So so," Ron opened the notebook and placed it in front of Kim. "Read it."

Kim picked up the notebook and read a list of words: friendly, sweet, artsy, quiet, charm/suave, smart, funny… There were a few more. Kim placed the notebook down at looked at Ron.

"How did you know I was going to say those things..?" Kim asked.

"Everything I wrote is just what I've seen of the dude from around the school. In fact, those are pretty generic words and could probably be used to describe just about anyone… (except Bonnie). Why don't you think on that? How can you love a dude that you know _nothing_ about? If it's just those traits, then you're probably in love with half the planet."

"I never said I was in love with Josh…"

Ron froze. She _thought_ in her _mind_ that she was _maybe_ in love with Josh! O-boy…

"I, uh, can just tell by the, er, way you talk about him and stuff… That you… _maybe_ think you love the dude. Is all." Ron shrugged and tried to look diffident.

"I guess you're right…" Kim muttered lightly. "I never really got to know more about him…"

_That wasn't the point of the exercise!_

He watched Kim sigh and turn around again, looking at the digital clock. "Supper soon…" Kim murmured, "I don't feel like going down, but I bet you're hungry, right?"

She was actually asking him? "Uh…"

"Mom will probably come up and tell me to come down. I'll tell her we want to eat up here."

"Good idea," Ron nodded his agreement. Rufus beside him tugged on Ron's sleeve, piteously begging for food. Ron patted him away.

In fact, it didn't take long before Mr Possible's voice sounded out from underneath the floor door. "Kimmie-cub," (Ron saw Kim wince), "Time for dinner, are you and Ronald coming down?"

"I'm not feeling well, Dad," came called back, now propping herself on the headboard. "Ron and I are going to have dinner up here to-night." A knock on the door made Kim call out, "Come in."

The door lifted open and Mr Possible walked in. "What's troubling you?"

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling well," Kim insisted.

Ron looked back at Kim's Dad who appeared slightly bemused, "Alright, I'll tell your Mother to bring your plates upstairs."

Kim smiled back weakly, "Thanks, Dad, love you."

"Love you too, Kimmie," turning his back, Mr Possible closed the door behind him as he left.

But before he did, he communicated something to Ron, a look he gave him. Ron frowned but was sure Mr Dr Possible was telling him to take care of Kim. He didn't need Mr Possible to tell him that, but he appreciated the trust her Father put in him. Especially when it was well known to him and Kim about how strict her Father was when it came to boys… which Ron was one of.

Once her Father was gone, Kim lifted her head and announced to the walls, "I'm going to phone him to-morrow."

Ron blinked and brushed his bangs aside for no particular reason. "Oh?"

Kim turned to Ron, "_Yes_. Josh is… _sensible_," she looked at Ron when she said the word. He knew she was trying to tell him 'sensible' wasn't a word you could pin to a person just by observing them from afar. "He'll know that I care for him, that it's all one big misunderstanding. The night will give him time to calm down and rethink himself." She nodded to herself, her determination was absolute.

Ron sighed. Perhaps her determination was telling Ron something. She wasn't giving up. _Yet,_ he promised himself. _She's hasn't given up _yet

Not knowing what to say, he sat beside her in silence. She said nothing, so he supposed they'd just sit and wait for Mrs Possible to bring up their supper. Maybe if he stayed quiet and calm, he might be able to receive some thoughts from Kim.

He looked down at their joined hands. It was so strange, so inexplicable what happened to them… and these new side effects. There wasn't any way he was going to tell Kim about it. But he felt like maybe he should tell Wade.

Because even though Ron enjoyed being temporary stuck, the key word there was _temporary_. He certainly didn't want it to last forever and Wade_ did_ promise him he'd give him the long weekend. There was the possibility Wade actually didn't have any updates yet too. So he _could_ tell Wade about the side-effects, it might help uncover what happened.

How to tell Wade without Kim overhearing? There was that little 'being stuck together' thing going on. There was absolutely _no_ way Ron was going to tell Kim that he could overhear her thoughts. Forbid the thought! He could picture her reaction all too well…

But… to-day was a _total_ setback for Ron's plan. He would have thought at first that Josh seeing him and Kim stuck together would be a definite positive (he was sure he helped guide Josh's thoughts Thursday after school…) but now he wasn't so sure. Kim at first was deterred, but now she was adamant… but that'd have to fall through eventually. Ron would have to wait… and hope.

Or.

Or he could continue with his plan. To-day and to-morrow. And forever and for how long the two would be stuck. Yes, she was on the rebound and only a sleaze would try to catch a girl on the rebound, but what other choice did Ron have? And it wasn't like he would be 'picking her up' or anything, nothing direct. He would just continue in small ways while comforting her loss… maybe in doing so, she'd notice someone else…

The expected knock on the trap door. It opened and Mrs Possible walked up and into the room carrying two plates.

"Hi, sweetie," her tone was musical. "Your Dad said you weren't feeling well, is it a fever, honey?" Mrs Possible placed the plates on the bed and sat down. Ron made to move to pull his plate towards him. Was it just Ron or did his plate have less food on the plate? He evaluated Kim's Mother through scrutinizing eyes. Did she—

"No, Mom," Kim groaned and pulled over her plate too. "It's not a fever, I'm fine ok? I- I have Ron with me, so no worries, ok?"

Mrs Possible looked at Ron who was being careful to eat his food slowly then back at Kim. "Alright, but if you want to talk, I'm all ears."

"I know," Kim smiled at her Mom reassuringly.

With that, Mrs Possible took her cue and left the room. "Don't stay up too late," was her trailing remark.

Kim didn't say anything for the longest time. They ate in silence. Kim was poking at her mashed potatoes for far too longer than Ron thought was normal. He was about to intervene when Kim again broke out in tears. He couldn't say he didn't know it was coming; the terrible depression inside him that was coming from Kim had been steadily increasing. Ron grew impatient with himself, he should have acted sooner.

Knowing Kim was finished with her plate he picked it up with his one hand and placed it on the bedside table along with his empty one, giving Kim room to lie down in her misery.

Ron looked around himself then reached back over Kim to turn off the light switch on the bedside table that turned off the overhead lamp, which by now, must be painfully bright to Kim's sore eyes from the constant crying. As a final touch, Ron brought down from the top of the headboard Kim's plush Pandaroo and gave him to her for additional comfort.

Kim opened her eyes and stared at her plush toy that she'd had since she was young. Her eyes flickered, they looked at Ron. He tried to smile at her. It was hard though, the emotion inside him was beginning to twist. It was like it was _trying_ to change into something else but something was holding it back.

He wasn't expecting any further words to be exchanged, but Kim said, "Thanks…"

"No big, KP. Since I'm stuck to you, I might as well be of some use, h'm?"

The corners of her mouth twitched upwards. But they both knew the sadness inside her wouldn't permit her to laugh for some time.

Ron decided to lie down next to Kim. He had to admit, the emotions from Kim was making him tired, he couldn't wait until he would be relieved of them in sleep, he was sure Kim felt the same about her own emotions.

Before Ron closed his eyes, he watched Kim move closer to him. She squeezed his hand in hers. The last thought in Ron's mind before he fell asleep was this:

_Progress_.


	8. Day Four: The Progress

Author's Note: Alright! Sorry I didn't have this up last night, I completely forgot x.x;; Back for more! mmkay, questions and suchness: 

1. I'd like to point out that I have the_entire_ three stories planned out plot-wise. I've got-tons- of notes and I've written sections here and there even in the third story;I know what's gonna happen and when. I love hearing what you guys think is gonna happen (love it!), but just to let you know that I do have this all planned and nothing anyone says is going to alter anything. So, I like hearing what you think is gonna happen, but this isn't a request story so please don't say 'OMG MAKE THIS HAPPEN',sorry! (and I -do- know what's in Ron's drawer :B) 

2. I'm AM Canadian. Suffer :3 

3. omg, silver-badger, you rock D: I'm pleasently surprised at the things you noticed and I'm glad SOMEONE picked up one them -lol. Like I said before, there are things going down that isn't going to be revelaed til much later O: 

4. Umm... I -still- haven't found a way to introduce this into the story so I think I should explain it. Sorta. Without giving spoilers. Since Ron can overhear Kim's thoughts, I'm '_pretty'_ sure Kim, at some point, will be able to overhear his. But when? Who knows... maybe she'll be more attentive and thus be able to receivesome when she stops jilting over Josh. ;3 After all, those are some pretty powerful thoughts and emotionsKim is dealing with of her own, I doubt she really has 'room' for Ron's to come intoo. 

5. I thought how the hand-holding thing happenedwas kinda obvious, but if not, it'll be explained in more detail later. 

Major thanks to: Classic Cowboy, captainkodak1, silent:tears:fall, Me262, Forlong, Ashley (love ya, girl!), crazyboutbooks (me too!), Zeldagurli, eckles, FadingSlowly, silver-badger, ShadowGirl, Kiona Kina, mjolnir870, JulesFire,kimnron4ever,Charlene, Ptashi aaaand Loo (RonxGill all the way, I'm still so disgusted in myself for writing Kim. And Ron luvins.:) Thank-you all once again for taking time to read my story and fulfill me with your comments! You guys, like... pwn big time / BIG time :3 ... THANK-YOU!

* * *

¤ Instalment 08 »» _Day Four: The Progress _¤ 

Somewhere after midnight

In my wildest fantasy

Somewhere beyond my reach

There's someone reaching back for me.

-Bonnie Tyler, _'Holding Out for a Hero'_

* * *

_Progress_.

That's what Kim had to do, her mission: to make progress with Josh. And to achieve that progress would be to phone him as soon as possible.

_In fact_, she thought, laying on her back and staring blankly at her mauve ceiling, _since I've just woken, why don't I phone him now?_

She was earnest and yet nervous to take the daring first step as to make contact with Josh after what happened at Bueno Nacho yesterday. But she wasn't going to wait for Josh to phone her first; she wanted to say what she wanted to him _first_. Just in case there _was_ that small possibility that he hadn't cleared his head and come to reason.

Before moving over on her right side to reach for the phone on the bed stand, her eyes flickered to her left where Ron lay. On his stomach, his left hand attached to her left, resting on her pink pillow, his head was facing her, but he was soundlessly asleep. Kim noted that he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday. Then looking down at herself she found that she too was still in her clothes. Now her skirt was all wrinkled and would need an ironing out. She pulled down the trim to as far as it would go for it had lifted some in her sleep. Blushing slightly, she was relieved that she had awoken first just in case it had pulled up higher in her sleep.

Noting the time, her inner clock must still be working regardless of the long weekend, this would be around the time she'd have to wake for school, and it was a Monday.

Reaching forwards she grappled clumsily for the phone, pulling it off the charger and laid back on her bed with it. She pressed the button for his speed dial, biting her bottom lip, struggling to keep to keep her eyes open (for she was still rather sleepy), she awaited Josh to answer his telephone.

ø

Not much could awake Ron Stoppable out of a slumber. He was one of those people who, once they had fallen into a sleep, couldn't be awoken until they deemed ready to. A three-ring circus could be performing in the very room with elephants and lions and not a single ear-splitting roar and trumpet sound could penetrate his eardrums and into his brain. Not only that, but Ron wasn't a morning person either, so when, for some inexplicable reason, he awoke early that morning, he was truly shocked at himself.

It wasn't any noise, no bright lights that had awoken him. His mind and just given a shock to his system causing his eyes to bolt open. Whatever it was that made him awake was still inside him, although dormant, it nagged at him, refusing his protests to fall back asleep.

Then he understood. While he struggled to comprehend what was going on with himself, his eyes rested on Kim who was fixing her skirt and reaching for the telephone. Even through the morning fog in his brain (which was usually thicker than most people), he understood that what woke him was something he must have received from Kim. It was only last night that he discovered he could feel Kim's emotions and yet he was able to remember and recognise it so quickly. But he wasn't sure if it was an emotion of hers or if it was her waking that had woken him. He hoped not the latter, Kim was a morning person.

He continued to watch Kim unnoticed and immobile as she pressed the button for Josh's speed dial. That _still_ hurt him; he was her _bestest_ best friend since _Pre-K_. He used to be on her speed dial! But now he wasn't because of some stupid dude she had met a couple of years ago and didn't really know all that well. That, to Ron, was pure _blasphemy_. It was the _speed-dial_ they were talking about! Not an audible alert when you signed on the IM service. Only _one_ person could be on a speed-dial. Well, by the time _he_ was through with Kim, he, Ron Stoppable, would be back on her coveted speed dial.

Ron expected Kim to begin speaking into the receiver already, but she was still lying on the bed, the phone pressed to her ear and silent. This could mean one of two things: A) Josh wasn't a morning person either or B) he had Caller ID and was purposely ignoring her phone call. Ron prayed it was answer B.

As time passed by, Kim kept pressing the hang up button and pressing the speed dial button repeatedly. Ron decided to make his waking self known to Kim when she finally gave some sort of reaction. She pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it for a couple of moments before dropping her free right hand to her side. Was the ceiling _that_ fascinating?

"Maybe he's not a morning person," Ron said voicing his plan A.

Tearing her eyes away from the ceiling, she didn't even look startled to find Ron awake. "He's ignoring my calls on purpose, Ron."

"I didn't know you were psychic," Ron teased.

"So not in the mood; stop it." Kim muttered, furrowing her brow.

Ron tried to resist an urge to groan and roll his eyes. He made it half-way by giving a sort of groaned sigh with much exasperation. Maybe it was just the morning, but right then he was short on patience with Kim when it came to Josh.

"Kim, it's the morning, look at the clock. It's a no-school-Monday. I'm willing to bet the dude's still asleep (like any other sane person)." Kim still looked miserable, so he lightened up his tone of voice (it was hard, his voice was so croaky this early in the morn) and gave her a reassuring smile, "Phone again after Breakfast. Now _I'm_ going back to sleep in _this_ bed whether you like it or not."

Kim ignored him and turned her head over so her face was deep into the pillow in despair. She gave a moan of upset and let the phone lay on the bed. Sitting up right, Ron observed her, tilting his head to the side. She wasn't any better off than yesterday or so he observed. He thought she might be, expecting the sleep to allow her time to calm her down and perhaps come to reason, much like she was hoping Josh might.

Apparently, Ron was wrong. He hoped Kim was wrong about Josh too.

But just because he didn't have that small leverage he was looking forwards to, didn't mean Ron wasn't going to stick to his plan. No, it was a _must_ now and he'd have to work even harder to guarantee that Kim would pick up on his small hints he would sprinkle for her throughout the day. After all, he couldn't come out _too_ straight forward. This was a delicate procedure.

Kim moaned again in her pillow which was followed by a sob.

Although Ron was pained for Kim, he could feel the emotions rising within him again from Kim. He began to feel aggravated, feeling as if Kim were selfish to continue on moping about Josh since Ron had to feel her pain too. But of course, she didn't know he could and Ron wasn't about to tell her. Ron was disgruntled and groggy for more sleep, he felt like he had to do something to comfort Kim, more for himself than for Kim. What to do? He wasn't sure if he'd trust his mouth to say any more encouraging words to Kim, he was that tired.

But he wasn't going to let this opportunity slip through his hands either. Well, _hand_.

_…_An idea. He had thought about doing this on more than one occasion; it could be read both ways; should he? He could… what if..?

_Ugh, stop it!_, he told himself sternly. _I can tell already the day will be full of 'What If's' like this and if I turn every one down, I won't make any kind of progress with her! Just… just _do it.

So he did.

Despite Kim's face in her pillow, her face was still sideways and he could see a sliver of her open eyes, drooping in misery. To ease along Kim into a state of drear ready for sleep (yea-yea, _and_ as additional comfort), Ron boldly reached out with his free hand, his right, and while sitting up, he began to gently pat her hair.

At first it was small tentative pats, he was still alert and nervous about his decision, wondering if it could be _too_ bold. What if she shrugged him off or yelled? There were those 'what if's' again, he had to train himself to ignore them. Soon, his pats modulated without his really knowing into longer, placid strokes. He tried to appear as if he was insouciant should Kim look up and see him. He didn't want her to think he was coming on to her or anything.

Of course Kim looked up as soon as she felt the strokes. She didn't actually _look_ at Ron though; with her head slightly off her pillow, her eyes focused forwards, but it was evident her train of mind was strongly concentrating on Ron's touch.

This was when Ron felt most anxious. He actually began to feel hot inside, a rush of some feeling or other tinged his cheeks, it was hard to keep these emotions in check; he hoped Kim wasn't receiving them. It made his hand patting her feel rigged, but he forced himself to continue without any jerky movements.

To Ron's enormous alleviation, and making his heart flutter, Kim laid her head back onto the pillow and closed her eyes. A small sigh from her lips. Was she allowing him to continue? She wasn't refusing…

This was when Ron permitted himself to smile in victory and continue to stroke Kim's hair with repose. She had accepted. It was… Ron closed his eyes, brimming with elation… it was _Progress_.

ø

Eventually, Ron had fallen back to sleep, but he only allowed it to sweep him over once he was positive Kim had drifted off first. He wanted her last waking moments to be absorbed in his touch, maybe when she was in that dilatory state, her mind might drift and wander… maybe onto him…

He sighed, doubting it while Kim continued to rile him out of his sleep.

"What time is it?" he asked of her.

Kim picked up the phone which had fallen onto the bed, placing it back onto the charger. "_Ten o'clock_! Can you believe that? Tchach!" she pushed the covers off of her that Ron had placed onto her before he fell asleep.

"So," Ron shrugged, aloof. "Rufus and I would wake this time every morning if we could. Perhaps even later."

Kim rolled her eyes, straightening and smoothing out the sheets down to the tiniest of folds, Ron eyed this with trepidation.

"You'd have to break that habit," Kim replied unmindful.

Ron took immediate interest in the comment, "Oh? Why?"

Kim instantly froze. (_What is she thinking!_) Her eyes darted suspiciously and she quickly shooed Ron off the bed to smooth out the sheets on his side which he let out many audible complaints about. Compellingly, Kim ignored his comment. Ron had to crawl over the bed to Kim's side with Rufus on his shoulder since he couldn't walk around the bed, their arms wouldn't stretch that far. She clicked her tongue at all the new folds he had created and worked hard to smooth them out.

Standing beside Kim, he monitored Kim's twitchy hand straighten out the sheets. "Obsessive Compulsive much, KP?" Kim looked perturbed but otherwise ignored this too. Ron put his right hand on her shoulder and pulled her away from the bed. "Kim, leave the bed alone, it's done nothing _wrong_."

Instantly an adrenaline rush surged inside of Ron and he almost lurched forwards onto the bed. But he could tell it was distanced, it wasn't his emotions; they were transmitted from Kim. That was the strange thing, even though the emotions were very real _inside_ of him, he could still feel that they _weren't_ his emotions. Unless. Unless they were so strongly like last night when she was sobbing about Josh… then it had consumed all of his emotions, he hoped never to experience such a feeling again, from her or his own. Anyway, back to the present.

"Oh, Ron!" Kim wailed and Ron was briefly caught off guard by her drastically unexpected reply even with the warning emotion he just received. She brought her hands up and they shook, "I haven't phoned Josh again since this morning and I'm just so totally _freaked_ about when I do!" She looked down and muttered, "It's inside of me like a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach." She placed a hand there.

_Tell me about it…_

"KP, the answer can simply be solved by phoning Mankey. How about _after_ you phone him you jump for joy or feel this 'pit' in your stomach, ok?" Ron's own emotions began to feel nettled so he instantly took hold and calmed himself down. There was no point in voicing his annoyance of Kim's constant Josh-fret, it wasn't the front he wanted her to see of him to-day. Despite everything, he _had_ to be kind and endearing to her. In short, he responded softly, meaningfully.

Again she looked disconcerted then met Ron's eyes. "You're right," she murmured, "After Brunch, I'll phone…" Her voice reverted to half shrill, half faked nonchalance, "There's no use in worrying about something that might not happen, right, Ron!" She lifted up her plate that was still on the bed stand from the night prior and indicated for Ron to pick up his own.

"Right, Kim," Ron replied solemnly. He somewhat hoped Kim would remember or say something about his comforting her that morning, how he had stroked her hair. Maybe a thanks, he would have settled for that if she didn't want to full-out make-out with him.

As they left they left the room, Ron looked at the bag of unneeded groceries on the floor that he had dumped from there last night. How out of place they looked, cascaded onto the floor without care and all alone.

_Wow, I can relate right now._

Trudging down the stairs and into the kitchen, they dumped the plates in the washer for later cleaning. Kim seemed to freeze in the middle of the kitchen and Ron had to prompt her before she unfroze and pulled out some cereal for the both of them.

"I guess your parents are at work to-day?" Ron asked, shovelling in the food.

"Yea and the Tweebs have school." Kim looked like she wasn't too intent on eating her cereal and at other times she was gorging on the food.

_It's just like my dream then,_ Ron thought. _Sorta. I wonder… I wonder if it could end in a similar way… But wasn't there something that stopped me from..._

Instantly Ron was propelled out of his seat and Rufus had to make an amazing leap to latch onto Ron before the little mole-rat was left behind.

To no-one's surprise, Kim landed on the sofa with a backwards _plop!_ and reached for the telephone. Ron resisted a sigh; actually, the sigh was more for his unfinished breakfast than the fact that she was calling up Josh _again_. But Ron reposed himself in reminder that he had to be extra sensitive to Kim to-day if he wanted to go anywhere with his plan.

So he waited, hoping that Josh wouldn't pick up his phone and swoon apologies to Kim. He hoped Josh was the type to carry a grudge for a _very_ long time. Infinity would work in Ron's little black book.

Slipping into a slouch on the sofa beside Kim, his left was still stuck to her left, but this time since he was sitting on her right, it was her arm that was discomforted. Ron would have preferred to sleep in longer, or so his eyes told him. So Ron rested by keeping them half open and watching Kim out of the corner of his eye.

Kim was jittery, biting her lower lip, slouching just like Ron. Boredom probably settling in, she endlessly flipped her left hand around in Ron's which was annoying him. She looked up at the clock in the sitting room and removed the phone from her ear, placing it back onto the receiver.

"Maybe he has his own phone number and he's downstairs eating breakfast?" Kim suggested. Or forced herself to believe, whichever.

Instead of making a comical retort, Ron smiled at her, "I bet that's it, what other reason would he have for not picking up his phone, right?"

Kim blinked astonished at Ron's response, but fell for it anyway. "You're so right, Ron!" Delighted with this façade, Kim stood up and strolled back leisurely to the kitchen where they cleaned their breakfast plates and dumped them in the dish washer. (But not before Ron and Rufus shoved in large quantities of their cereal into their mouths.)

"Guess you know what time it is, then?" Kim asked Ron, directing him to the sitting room once more.

"Ya?" Ron asked, bemused. He was able to see the clock but didn't understand what was so special about 10.18 am other than he should have still been asleep.

"No, duh, Ron!" Kim gave him an overpowering look. "H-work!" The forced normality in Kim's voice was _so_ obviously fake to Ron, but he knew she was trying her best to not break-down about Josh all over again. He decided it was in both their best interest not to make fun of her bad acting-skills and just accept it as if she it were genuine. He wondered if Kim believed that he believed she was being genuine.

Then the 'H-work' came back into Ron's mind and he groaned. "Aww, c'mon, KP. Why not something else to ease the little grey cells? Like some video games or tele-o-vision?"

Kim shook her head, her movements were still rather sedated. "School's to-morrow, Ron. We need to have it finished, ok?"

Kim's parents had packed away Kim and Ron's homework pile that had been layering the coffee table and the surrounding area on the floor on Saturday since they hadn't cleaned up after themselves. Their bags with their text books and binders lay piled in an out-of-way corner in the room. They dragged them over to the coffee table, having to make more than one trip for they only had one hand each.

Before they could settle down, Kim reached over for the phone on the receiver and placed it on the floor beside her. One guess as to what _that_ would be for.

Already holding each other's left, they flipped open their binders to the subject they each planned to work on. Like before, Ron snatched up the remote and was about to change it to the music channel when he realised how normally insensitive he was acting.

"Hey, Kimbo," Ron said, turning to face Kim who was reading her student planner. "You can have the remote, watch what you want."

Still in a state of upset drear, she looked slightly surprised at Ron's actions, she even flushed. "Oh, why thank-you, Ron."

"No probalo, KP. Anything to make you happy."

She flushed again, but said nothing. Turning on the television, she flicked through the channels until she found some 80's sitcom rerun and left it on that. It wasn't a show that particularly interested Ron, but he wasn't going to complain.

Deciding that his brain wasn't in the mood for mathematical struggles, he decided to flip his binder to a fresh page and begin his English paper. He pulled over Kim's agenda book to read what it was exactly he was supposed to be writing about. She was already finishing her chemistry questions, she'd be finished all her homework in no time. At least he had completed his Latin.

The only way to tell how long they'd been sitting in front of the television was by how many sitcoms began and ended on the television screen. Neither of them were too concerned with the time so there really was no need to look up at the clock.

The fact that Kim's parents weren't home and neither were the Tweebs would have been a blessing, only Ron wasn't anywhere near that far with Kim to attempt anything like _that_. And that, to him, was such a great pity.

Naturally, Kim had finished her homework before Ron and sat back against the sofa board watching the television show. Her eyes were drooping and she scrunched herself up, her thumb nail pressed against her lip. She had phoned Josh twice in the duration of their homeworking and not once had she received a reply on the other end.

Ron was worried for Kim, he didn't think he'd ever seen her this low before. Well, other than last night, of course. He could feel her emotions inside of him as usual. They were low, sort of in the pit of his stomach kind of feeling. The emotion kind of rested there, not doing anything, but it made him feel miserable nonetheless.

But then, maybe he was confusing it with his own feeling.

In truth, Ron hadn't been up to par this morning. Granted, it could be due to the great upset last night but this morning ever since Ron had awoken, he'd been feeling quite dismayed inside his stomach area. Although, it wasn't a dismayed _emotion_, no, it was a _feeling_.

_I think I'm just not feeling well inside,_ Ron admitted as he flicked his pencil between his pointer and index fingers. _But nothing can penetrate my fortress, so maybe it could just be a side effect of being able to feel her emotions…_

Thoughts began to enter Ron's mind at first he was confusing himself wondering how he could speaking different things to himself in his mind at once when he figured they must be _Kim's_ thoughts. He tried to filter hers from his and began to recognise a sort of 'distant' feel to her thoughts. It was hard to recognise it, but he'd get better with practice.

_… I'm going to see Josh at school to-morrow, I'm positive I'll pass him by somehow at school. Should I say something to him? What if he says something to me! I don't know if I'm even stable enough to _go_ to school; I certainly don't want to break down crying in the middle of the hallways for all to see -yeesh! It'll be humiliation nation times four! Maybe I won't set my alarum clock to-night… Ron will probably drone on in sleep. _

_But… maybe it's a _good_ thing to go to school to-morrow. It might give me a chance to talk to him, maybe I _should_ talk to him. And apologise! Or should I wait for him to come to me first?_

Ron almost opened his mouth to tell Kim to 'stress not' but stopped his mouth in time (for once). But he wanted to say something to her anyway.

_Remember, I'm supposed to be making progress to-day_.

He scooted over closer to Kim. She noticed and turned to look at him silently. "You don't look so good," (he smiled as he said this,) "I'm almost done my Chem questions, in the meantime, why dontcha think of something for the both of us to do?"

To his surprise, she actually brightened up and returned a weak smile. "Ya, ok."

He gave her one last contented smile before return to his remaining homework. Ron endeavoured to complete his remaining homework before her brothers came home from school. He'd probably finish in time, it was still hours before anyone came home, but he still wanted to leave ample room should anything 'happen'. Not that Ron had high hopes.

When he did finish he took a huge breath of victory and Rufus scampered up his arm onto his shoulder and commenced in patting Ron proudly on the neck.

During the time Ron was finishing his homework, no thoughts of hers entered his mind. Maybe her mind was blank, well, that wasn't a far-off idea. Ever since he had talked to her, she had turned her attention to the television and seemed entranced by it as a two year old might have. He wondered if she came up with any ideas.

Ron decided to wait for a commercial before speaking to Kim. She seemed so entranced by the show he felt that he might frighten her if he said anything.

When the commercial was on, Ron said: "Did you think of anything to do? We've still got some hours left before the end of the day to kill," and he winked at her playfully to help lighten her morbid mood.

Kim pulled her thumb away from her lip and said, her voice mumbled, "I'm sorry, Ron."

He double blinked. "Ah, what for?"

She cast her head down and avoided eye contact. "I- I was so upset about Josh that… that I completely forgot about you."

Ron was silent. He titled his head upwards and looked down at her.

"I forgot about the groceries you were supposed to do for your Mother. She must be pretty upset since you were supposed to have had them done on Friday."

"Oh!" Ron laughed nervously and waved his hand at her. "No worries there, KP! She-"

Interrupting, Kim shook her head. "No, Ron. Don't try to shake it off. I… I understand." She met his eyes and there were moments of silence where all that occurred was the two staring intently into the other's eyes.

"…"

"I mean, she was so upset about your keys…"

"OH!" Ron laughed again but Kim continued.

"Let's go over to your place and drop them off. I don't want you to get into trouble, like, again. Maybe she won't be too upset if I'm with you."

Ron was greatly taken aback. "Y-you actually wanna go out? _Again_? Like, even what happened yesterday?" Then he softened his voice, lowered his head so his face was on level with hers and said, hushed, "What if someone sees us?"

He thought his… intense… movement might have made Kim skittish or make her turn away, but instead she held his gaze and spoke back just as softly. "It can't get any worse than this if someone sees us. Josh saw us, and that's the worst."

Recoiling slowly, Ron pulled his head back and straightened his back. "Alright, if that's what you wanna do."

"Yea, it is." Kim replied.

Their voices were so soft with one another, it made Ron want to draw closer to her. Maybe even gather up courage and put an arm around her, but as usual, he resisted. Now wasn't the time for that. Besides, Kim was already unfolding herself to stand up so Ron did the same.

As guessed, Kim led Ron back up the stairs and into her room. Directing himself to pick up the bag of groceries, Kim pulled him in a different direction and she slipped behind the screens to change her clothes. Ron sighed.

When she came out, she had only changed her shirt, now her peasant-chic top with the flared sleeves (didn't she wear that a couple of days ago?) and kept on her skirt.

"You going to change?" she asked, her voice still filled with melancholy.

Ron shook his head, "Naw, I'm fine."

Although unintentional, he apparently made Kim smile and was glad he did so. Plucking her own keys from her bed stand, she asked if Ron had his before they whisked the groceries out the front door.

It was even colder than yesterday, Ron was glad Kim had pulled along a trendy coat of hers and was now donning it.

Actually, it was the jacket Kim bought when she returned the one Ron had bought her with his pay when he had still been working for Bueno Nacho. Ron wasn't offended in any way for returning the original green leather jacket he had bought her. There was no way Kim Possible would be seen wearing the same jacket _Ned_ was wearing. Ron had even helped pick out the new jacket; it sent a warm feeling of his own inside him that she was wearing the jacket he had bought her. (And the hug she had given him when he presented the gift to her hadn't been too shabby either!)

Ron swung the bag absent-mindedly with his free left hand as they strolled easygoing on the sidewalk, hand in hand.

"It's a nice sort of day, isn't it, Kimila?" Ron asked.

Her eyes were still dull, so her response was obviously quiet. "It is, I like Autumn."

"I'm a summer person, myself," Ron replied, Rufus riding shot-gun on his shoulder, "But I get why you dig Autumn. Kinda matches your hair."

This remark made Kim peer at Ron curiously. He managed to control his blushing mechanism and instead grinned back at her, all toothy. "It's true!"

Her eyes smiling was thanks enough for Ron, he dared to give her hand a pleasant little squeeze and felt himself desire to faint when Kim returned a squeeze of her own.

They reached Ron's house without any further conversations nor did they run into anybody. A few cars passed by now and then, but neither were concerned, not anymore at least. Why should they be? As Kim said, the worst had happened. But, to Ron, it seemed that a shower of hope was already rising out of the fog of misfortune.

"Got your keys?" Kim asked. If she had been feeling better, Ron suspected that it might have been a shot, but with the state she was in, it was only a question.

Ron decided to liven her up by reacting as if it had been a playful retort. He faked a sniff and puffed up his chest, "Yes, thank-you. I'm not _that_ forgetful!"

The corner of Kim's lip twitched upward to show amusement, but fell as quickly as it had risen.

Unlocking the door and slipping the keys back into his pocket, Ron slipped off his shoes, Kim observing him, did the same. With socked feet, they padded onto the carpeted floor and Ron directed Kim into his kitchen where he planned to leave the groceries on the kitchen table and leave stealthily. Hopefully, other than the remaining grocery bag, his presence here would go unnoticed by his parents.

Of course, Ron had to go and forget that it was lunch time, so obviously his parents would be in the kitchen.

"Ron?" his Mother asked with a confused blink when she saw Ron freeze in the entryway with Kim. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kim lean forward slightly, as if previously timid, and look around with frightful fascination. She really wasn't herself since the break up, Ron concluded.

"Ronald," Ron's Father spoke up who was sitting at the kitchen table with the newspaper splayed out before him. "What have you been up to these past days? I don't think I've seen you around much." Looking back at the paper, Mr Stoppable spoke in amusement more to himself than anyone else, "Or maybe I'm just getting old."

Mrs Stoppable's attention returned to cutting vegetables on the cutting board as she spoke to Ron. "I'd like to know that too."

"Um," Ron cleared his throat, still rooted to the spot in the entryway, "We had, like-"

"Don't say that word in your sentences, Ronald," Mrs Stoppable said, attention not leaving the slaughtered vegetables.

"Ah," Ron started again, his voice quavering slightly, "The teachers gave us, li- a lot of homework and I needed help. Kim's parents said I could stay over for the weekend. And we had missions and junk."

"Don't use that one either."

"Sorry." Wanting to leave as soon as possible, Ron held out the white, crinkly grocery bag with its contents. But before he could say anything, there was a noise to his right and it took him a few seconds to register that noise as Kim speaking.

"Ron's right, we were quite busy with homework, and, I guess it was kind of my fault too, but don't be upset with Ron for the lateness." Now Mrs Stoppable put down the knife and looked at Kim, Mr Stoppable too. "It's not his fault and I'm sorry if it unconvinced you in any way." Kim took the grocery bag from Ron and walked forwards with him, placing the grocery bag on the kitchen table.

Both of Ron's parents clearly didn't understand what on Earth Kim was talking about or why she was handing them groceries, but evidently, Kim didn't notice.

"Ron might have to stay at my place for a few more days, projects and stuff, I hope you'll allow him."

Mrs Stoppable blinked a couple of times before working out: "If he wants to," then returned to cutting the vegetables but perhaps looking a little rattled as she did so.

"Thank-you, Mrs Stoppable. Again, I'm sorry about the grocer-"

Mr Stoppable looked back up from the newspaper and said: "I didn't ask for any groceries, did-"

"Ya, ok, sorry, bye!" Ron felt himself heat up with nervousness, he propelled Kim out of the kitchen as fast as he could.

"I'm glad you found you keys," was the last sentence they heard from either one of Ron's parents before he scooped up their shoes and locked the front door behind him.

Ron sat down on the third stone stair just outside the door and put his shoes in front of him to place them on, Kim did the same. Ron didn't much like these stairs, they were way too gravely and one could easily skin a knee on them (or so he learned from experience when younger).

"You don't have to do that, Ron," Kim said as she undid the laces on her shoe to actually be able to slip her foot in.

Ron furrowed his brow, "Do what? Put my shoes on?"

"Put on a front."

"What front?" As if a 'front' might be a particularly dangerous animal lurking behind him, Ron cast a look over his shoulder before returning to his shoes.

Kim made a sort of clicking noise with her tongue, but it didn't seem like annoyance to Ron. "Ron," she started, but decided not to say anything.

Bemused, Ron shrugged it off and waited with his free hand on his knee, leaning forward and watching Kim lace up her shoes. (His hand was on the back of hers so she had two hands to utilize with.)

"You know you can hang at my place anytime you want, right?" she said finally.

To Ron, this sentence didn't seem to fit. "Um, I thought I did."

"But I just want you to _know_ it, ok?" Kim still wasn't looking at him, concentration still on her shoe laces.

Ron felt as if Kim meant this statement to have a deep meaning and he should be very grateful to her for saying it, but he still wasn't sure why. If it was, he should at least except it like one, it may be progress in (a very well done) disguise for all he knew.

"You know, no matter what's going on, you can just call me or beep me, I don't mind. I understand."

"Right." Ron leaned back and Kim reached over to tie his shoe laces with her already able hands.

"My parents think you're cool and don't mind you hanging around, even for long sleepovers. Like this weekend for example."

_She's saying this for a reason!_

He decided to be brave (or stupid) and straight out ask her: "Kim, what are we talking about really?"

Kim finished one shoe lace and sat up. For a couple of moments, she seemed particularly fond of a tree on the other side of the street before her eyes darted to Ron. "Um, you know," and her eyes darted to Ron's door.

_My door?_

"Your parents," she mumbled and leaned over to tie his remaining shoelace.

"My parents! Oh, oh are you talking about, li- uh, talking about-"

"Ron, stop."

"It's Stoppable."

"I kinda get why you like hanging at my place so much and you never have to ask your parents to go on missions and stuff." Kim leaned back from doing Ron's lace into a perfect bow. They sat for a couple of more seconds. "They don't… they're different from mine, I guess."

Ron blinked softly.

Standing up, Kim pulled Ron up and they walked down the remaining steps together, back down the street to Kim's house.

"Ron," Kim continued, her voice slowly reverting to its normal self and out of that placid speech when she was mourning about Josh, "You can always hang at my place if you need to. Anytime. You need to know that we care, ok?"

Ron smiled at her, "Thanks, KP." He decided to say that the sitch she was thinking of really was no big, in Ron's mind at least, but decided against it since this was all working in his favour and he could use it as potential progress.

Sure his parents could get snappy from time to time. They lead _very _studious business lives, the both of them, especially his Mother. So they had a lot of work and deadlines, naturally they'd get a bit snappish if he was in the way.

Ron _did_ cause a lot of trouble for his parents inadvertently, he couldn't help it and he was sorry, he had problems that couldn't be helped. They could be frustrated with him easily; he hadn't been the easiest or the best child in the world, again, nothing on purpose, but he supposed his parents really did care for him (although he sometimes suspected they'd rather not have him around because of their work). Didn't mean he didn't have any good times with them though. Rare times, but good nonetheless. 'Good' being a blatantly generic word used intentionally.

The main reason he didn't like being at home was because either a) when home, his parents where always working and that was boring to him or b) they _weren't_ home! And Ron didn't much like being inside the house all by himself. It was lonely, which was why his parents usually bought him what he wanted. (Actually, it was lonely whether they were home or not.) But he suspected Kim thought his home life was much different than that. He thought about correcting her but decided Kim's version would work better for him.

A squeeze in his hand from Kim made Ron sigh with wonderment and she pulled him closer to him as they walked down the street, almost in sight of her house. Even as they walked, he could feel Kim's fingers rubbing his skin between his knuckles, did he ever love it.

Of course, just because Kim was showing this new affection towards Ron didn't necessarily meant she had forgotten or was healed over Josh Mankey.

Still nobody was home, as expected, when they arrived at Kim's. Immediately after their shoes were off did Kim make her way over to the telephone on the floor and dial Josh's phone number (not only on her speed dial, but his phone number was apparently memorized).

Kim sat on the sofa and Ron almost tripped over her trying to sit on the sofa beside her which was awkward since Kim's left was holding Ron's right and he was sitting on her right.

Still no reply from Mankey.

"I think he's out to lunch," Ron nodded. "Or maybe doing something with his fam." Ron resisted the urge to say 'maybe it's some sort of monkey holiday' but knew it best to keep his lips zipped for once.

"You're right," Kim said, hanging up the phone. She looked downcast and Ron felt her slowly slipping back into that depression that she had been previously slipping _out_ of.

"Why don't we get something to eat?"

At the word of 'food', Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pant pocked and exclaimed jovially, "Food, yum, yum, yum!"

To Ron's relief, Kim smiled (but it was noticeably weak) and stood up. "Sounds good to me."

They made their way into the kitchen and once having a good look around decided on some jellied toast. Naturally, Kim wasn't really in the mood for food, but that didn't stop Ron on having two slices of his own.

As they sat at the breakfast table, eating, Ron felt that not-so-good feeling inside of him. He'd pretty much established the difference between his own emotions and Kim's incoming ones and it was clear to him that this feeling was the one of his _own_ from before. Suddenly, he didn't have much of an appetite. He dropped his half eaten second slice of toast onto the plate and stared blankly at it.

Discretely, he placed his right hand gently on top of his stomach (for eating, they were holding their lefts). Eyes drooping, Ron half felt like laying his head on the table. Before, he thought it might have been due to hunger. Well, throw that guess out the window. He watched Rufus finish off the toast he didn't; Kim was eating slowly or maybe she was eating at a normal rate and he just ate too fast.

Ron might have said something to Kim about his upset feeling, if it weren't for her thoughts now entering his mind.

_- No wonder. What if I was never his friend? Would he have turned out different? I'm glad he's my friend, not just for me, but for him as well. Maybe… maybe I've been thinking of it wrong. Maybe he doesn't just need me, maybe we need each other. Oh, these thoughts are so confusing, I don't _know_ what to do!_

Ron felt himself stiffen. What was that? What were those thoughts?

_Oh my gosh, she gets it._ He thought excitement coursing through him, _she's slowly getting it. Bon diggity! At least, I think so…_

A sudden movement from Kim and she pushed her plate decked in toast crumbs away from her, standing up. She appeared rather agitated.

Sighing, she said, "Let's go into the sitting room."

Ron looked at his empty plate where his half eaten piece of toast had previously been, longing for its ghost to come back to him. The ill feeling inside of him was still there which was how he managed to shrug off the eaten toast and follow Kim to the sofa. There she leaned into the corner, taking hold of the remote and began to flick the channels. Ron slid himself next to her. Watching her carefully, he exchanged hands so his left could hold her right, she didn't mind.

Feeling awkward, Ron seated himself close to Kim and watched her out of the corner of his eye. She _definitely_ didn't look pleased. What was it? The thinking about him caused her to be this upset? But he hadn't heard everything she thought, so maybe he was missing something crucial. But routine kicked in and a feeling of this being his fault crept inside him and he felt himself shrink in size.

Kim's eyes were locked on the television which was some game show of sorts. Everything about her demeanour said: 'SOD OFF'.

But although this greatly intimidated Ron, he decided, _you know what? I have a plan here and I'm not gonna let her sour 'tude get in the way. I think all she needs is a little Ronshine!_

"Hey, KP, why the long face?" he asked, sidling even closer to Kim and with a lowered head, craned out his neck to take a good look at her and snag her attention. "Talk it out, my ears are ready and willing!"

Kim eyes flickered then looked at Ron. "I don't know," she responded with a sigh. "I just have a lot on my mind."

_Don't I know it._

"Well, a penny for your thoughts, go ahead."

"I don't really feel like talking about it, actually," Kim said, still looking at Ron but her eyes looked like they wanted to return to the television show.

Ron glanced at it, then back at Kim. "Sure, KP. But you can talk to me whenever you want."

"Whatever," Kim breathed under her breath but Ron still heard it.

They sat on the sofa for awhile longer, watching the television show. Eventually Kim loosened up and unfolded herself by hanging her left arm over the sofa's arm and laying her cheek on her arm.

Ron decided to better comfort himself and go along with his plan by slipping in behind Kim as he had done before. He was worried because of her previous ill temper, she might stop him, but she didn't. Inconspicuously, Ron let his right hand stuck to Kim's right hang over her side so it looked as if he was actually holding her. He couldn't believe his own daring. Come to think of it, he couldn't believe Kim _allowing_ him.

But she did and they remained like that until the show ended. They even remained as such until the next show started. Perhaps maybe… just _maybe_, Ron hoped, Kim was enjoying lying like this as much as he was.

Eventually Kim stirred and sat up. Ron sat up too with no other alternative. She stretched her arms, Ron's included, and gave a yawn.

"We should do our laundry now. Make sure we have some fresh clothes for the following day."

"Laundry?" Ron asked, perplexed.

"Yes, 'laundry'," Kim said, she looked almost as if she wanted to smile, sounded like she was, but her lips still wouldn't turn into one. "It's what we humans do to clean our clothes. Maybe you should try it sometime, it _does_ work, you know."

"Huh, I _do_ launder my clothes, Kim," he said as he followed Kim out of the room. "Well, actually my Mom does, but-"

"Better clean our mission clothes too. They're a downright _mess_ from that last mission, yuck. I don't think I've ever encountered so much water in mylife."

"I'm with you there, KP," Ron concurred, "I'm staying clear of the substance for the rest of my _life_."

"I thought you had years ago?"

"Haha," Ron could only retort dryly.

Rufus giggled at Ron on his shoulder until Ron sent him a piercing look of silence.

Back in her room, Kim pulled the dirty laundry basket out from inside her open closet behind the screens and took a look at all their clothes they'd worn over the past number of days.

"Let's put our PJs in too," Kim suggested.

"Good idea," Ron agreed, reaching for their pyjamas left on the bed that hadn't been worn last night and tossed them in the basket.

"Anything else?" Kim asked.

Ron shook his head.

"I think I'll clean these clothes too while I'm at it." Taking a look down at her own clothes, Kim stepped behind her screen while Ron sighed waiting outside. When Kim emerged, she wore her manatee night-shirt that she'd been given some years ago when, on a mission, her pants had been torn by a swamp-gator, (one of the few times in Ron's life when he'd seen her tidy-whites).

"How about you?" she asked.

"Me what?"

Kim tsked Ron, "Are you going to wash the clothes you have on?"

"Naw."

Inevitably, Kim rolled her eyes, "Whatever then."

Between them, they each took a handle on either side of the laundry basket and carried it grievously down the steps. They had to stop numerous times to rest their arms. It wouldn't have been that burdensome to carry if they had carried it by themselves, but using an arm each was a strain.

They stopped again once they reached the bottom stairs on the main floor and then again when they where a couple feet away from the washing machine at the base of the basement stairs.

"You know how to do laundry, right?" Ron asked, opening the lid of the washing machine and peering inside doubtfully. "Cos you have to read those little symbol thingies on the tags and turn these knobby things…" Ron reached forwards with his free hand and twisted the knobs and dials on the washing machine carelessly.

"Don't touch those!" Kim commanded and booted Ron to the side with her hip as he had done to her in his room. "You gotta do whites separately or else the dyes from the other shirts will run or something…"

Ron shrugged, "You don't speak my language."

Kim grunted a sigh and began to grab a bunch of clothes from the basket with one hand and shove them into the washer around the middle. "Will you help or are you just going to stand there?"

Ron normally might have responded that he'd rather stand but decided otherwise. "I'll help," and he did.

"Do you think underwear can go in too?"

"Is it white?" Ron asked, shoving in his own blue boxers, none of them white.

"Yea, but I think I've seen my Mom dump them in with the clothes too. I think it's just blankets and towels you have to do separately."

"Kim, if you don't know how to do laundry and _I_ don't know how to do laundry then tell me why we're doing it? Can't we, like, wait for your Mom to come home or something?"

Kim shoved in their mission clothes. "No, Ron! We're being _responsible_. Read it up in the dictionary sometime."

This statement actually offended Ron and he puffed up his chest, purely piqued. "Well," he said shrugging, "It's not like anyone's gonna see your undies if they do change colour."

"How do you know?" Kim said under her breath spewing out a retort that sounded like the right thing to say back. But she hadn't actually thought the statement through nor about the 'hidden' meaning behind it.

Ron stopped, blinking. Unfortunately, he didn't know that. "What?"

Kim realised her mix-up and stopped dumping her clothes in. She knew Ron was staring at her but she refused to look at him.

"What?" she asked him back.

"I thought you were a-"

"What?"

"Uh, nothing," Ron flustered, bending down to pick up some more clothes.

"I know what you were going to say, Ron!"

"Yea?" Ron asked, taking more time than necessary to gather some clothes.

"I _am_! I just said the wrong thing, that's all, yeesh."

"Am what?" It was fun to bend down and pick up the clothing, he caught a wonderful view of her long legs this way.

"What you were going to say!"

"What was I going to say?" Ron said standing up, starting to confuse himself.

"Remember we made a pact years ago when we were little kids? Well, I'm keeping that promise. I'll still tell you about it when it happens, just like you'll tell me, remember that?"

"Yea?"

"Yea, besides, we're too young for that kind of thing. Right?"

"Me too," Ron murmured, starting to feel uncomfortable with the conversation and started to wonder when a topic could start to feel this embarrassing with Kim. They used to be able to talk about anything and everything with ease, no matter how personal.

_Wonder when things changed…_

Kim ended up not dumping in her undergarments or her white shirts with the rest of the clothes. They'd just have to stick them in when they put this load in the dryer. After tapping her chin and humming and hahhing for quite sometimes, Kim rearranged the dials on the washer.

"Is this right?" Ron asked picking up a box of soap.

"I think _I'll_ pour in the soap, if you don't mind," Kim replied haughtily. She snatched the box from Ron and poured in some soap.

"Hey, I can do it!" Ron whined, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Yea right and create a cartoon washer mishap with overflowing soap: an impossible mess to clean up? I don't think so."

"Would not!" Ron whimpered back, stretching to look into the washer as Kim sprinkled the white soap onto their clothing (Rufus almost fell in!).

Kim just shook her head and closed the lid and started up the machine.

ø

They returned from watching some more television. This time Kim, in the corner as usual, propping herself up with a pillow on her back and Ron beside again. This time Ron was able to sneak his left arm behind Kim, his right stuck to her right. It would have been perfect for him if they had a blanket cast over them with a night sky and the entire house all to themselves.

Then_ we'd see who'd see your underwear, heh_. He had eyed her short manatee night-shirt and smirked ruefully at all the bare leg it revealed. _She should wear this more often while I'm staying the nights…_

His thoughts were disrupted again when he felt that ill feeling inside of him again.

ø

Still damp and wet, they transferred their clothes from the washer into the dryer and then dumped Kim's whites into the washer.

("Don't put the temp up too high on the dryer, I don't want my shirt to catch fire or anything," Ron had cautioned.

"It can't do that, Ron!" Kim declared back. "It's impossible!")

When they climbed back from the basement up the stairs slowly, Kim let out a little 'Oh!' and a hand flew to her cheek. At first Ron had the stupidity to wonder what Kim could be 'Oh!'ing about but was quickly reminded when she headed for the phone.

She dialled the phone number rapidly, still standing in front of the small table beside the sofa, her free left hand resting on the sofa's arm. Ron stood on her right waiting in boredom. He still doubted she'd receive an answer from Josh but you couldn't count your mole-rats before they belched… She tapped her fingers impatiently on his skin between his knuckles.

Then in a spontaneous action, she hung up the phone by violently pressing her thumb onto the off switch and then slamming the phone back onto the receiver in an unsettling loud clatter. The frightening and unexpected outburst rattled Ron; he stared at her with wide eyes filled with shock, not daring to move.

Kim began to seethe for a tumbling emotion rolled, twisted and rose inside of Ron. A hand flew to his stomach where her emotions were bubbling. How uncomfortable the feeling churned inside of him! He could have lurched forwards! Was this her anger..?

But as quickly as the emotions formed and rose inside, they began to morph into a sinking feeling that spread out inside of Ron. Although the emotion was lowering instead of rising, it wasn't making him feel any better off. As soon as it began to change, Ron recognised it as the entwining, horrible, _sickening_ feeling of her despair.

Reaching out, he placed his free hand off his stomach and onto Kim's shoulder. With her palm on the table, her head bent down, Ron could not read her expression but knew it all too well since it was _inside_ of him. He squeezed her shoulder to reassure her.

Standing up straight, Kim marched right off towards the stairs and announced to all that might hear: "I'm taking a bath."

Ron was _so_ unbelievably bewildered by this statement. He froze while trailing behind Kim as they were walking up the stairs. Since Kim hadn't noticed his halt, she kept on marching and Ron almost fell forwards as Kim kept pulling him forwards.

"Y-you what!" Ron spluttered, his voice on the squeaky side. Pushing himself upwards and forwards with the push off the carpeted stair with his free hand, he rushed to catch up with Kim. Rufus, too, looked incredulous on Ron's shoulder.

"It's been four days; we have school to-morrow," was her short (tempered) explanation, if you could call it one.

"But we washed up at the sink before!" Ron squawked.

"Doesn't count."

"Ah-oh… kay…" Ron tried to make some sense of this. There _had_ to be a catch. _Her_ have a _bath_ while stuck to _him_! And this _wasn't_ a dream! He'd be luckier to-day than he initially dared to think! And silly Ron was hoping that the _best_ he might receive from Kim was a simple kiss!

Ron felt his own adrenaline sky rocket inside as he stomped up after Kim into her room.

Maybe this last phone call to Josh had made up her mind for good. Maybe she'd been thinking about Ron in the way he wanted her to longer than he thought and Josh not answering the phone made up her mind that Ron was better for her after all! But a _bath_!

_Dude, kinky much!_

Kim disappeared behind her dressing screen in front of her closet and Ron was left to stand outside the screen like the many times before.

He wasn't exactly positive what Kim was doing behind the screen, but that was the least of his worries at the moment. For some reason, this all felt much too straight-forward to Ron, not that he was against it, mind-you. It was just this didn't feel _natural_. Honestly, he'd expected something like this to flow smoothly, not just jump right into it. But maybe it would feel more natural later on… like once she was in the bath… Ron's heart thumped.

At that moment, Kim stepped out from behind the screen… she was… she was…

_…_

In her bathing suit.

Ron exchanged a curious look with Rufus who didn't understand what Ron was thinking.

"Uh… I didn't know you had a pool, KP." Ron looked about himself as if a swimming pool might pop out from under her bed or maybe one had been in her room all along and he'd been passing it by for the past years. "Is it, like, in the attic or something?"

Kim rolled her eyes and pulled Ron out of her room where he stumbled over his own clumsy feet down the stairs and into the washroom.

"I _don't_ have a swimming pool," she retorted. "I _said_ I was taking a bath, duh."

Now it all made sense! How could he have been so stupid as to think…

_No, not stupid. Just horny._

Kim leaned over the tub and plugged the drain. Turning on the taps, the gushing water thundered against the porcelain bottom of the tub. Little bits of water spray splashed upwards decking Kim.

"Do you bathe often?" Ron asked.

Kim gave him a piercing look. She was _still_ in a sour mood from Josh not answering his phone. "No duh, Ron."

Ron tsked jokingly and teased her, "You know you're wasting water this way, right? I'm a showering type of guy, personally."

"Riiight," Kim rolled here eyes again but this time the corners of her mouth twitched upwards. "Like all the water pouring out of the shower head isn't a total waste either."

Ron laughed jovially, "Got me there, KP!"

Sitting himself down on the carpet in front of the bathtub, Ron looked up at Kim pouring in the soap which began to form into high white bubbled froth. She shut the water off and slipped into the calm water, the water tickled the sides of the porcelain making little rippling sounds but never breaching the tub's walls.

Kim let out a long sigh and leaned her head back against the tiled walls. "Not _that_ feels so much better." Ron could only nod. "It feels like it's been months." Again, Ron could only nod as he bit his lower lip almost drawing blood.

Kim lifted her free right arm out of the water, the water running down and all around her arm, flowing back into the basin. Ron's chest rose substantially as he breathed yet it also felt constrained at the same time.

"That little wash-up at the sink was nothing compared to this," Kim said while splashing the water with her free arm.

Now tradition, Ron nodded. _You're right, this is _nothing_ compared to the sink clean-up. Nothing at _all

Twisting himself to a more comfortable position for his arm, Ron sat facing the tub. He had rolled up his sleeve, his right hand holding her left dangled over the tub and was in the water with hers. It felt nice, especially the water sweeping between their stuck hands. It didn't separate them, however, just seemed to flow into the small gaps.

Kim reached forwards for the shampoo which had been placed back onto the metal rack stretching across the tub. Silently, Ron watched dubiously on as Kim poured the contents onto her hair with her right hand, bending forwards, Ron caught some of her scenery by accident.

"Hey, why don't I take the back of your hand to make things easer?" he suggested.

"Great idea," Kim responded, her voice muffled, bent over and trying to lather the shampoo with her one hand.

She gave him her soapy right to hold temporarily as he took his right out of her left palm and onto the back.

"Thanks," Kim said. Now she was able to lather her hair easier but poor Ron's arm was stuck in the air moving up and down, up and down. Soon it was becoming sore and he begged for Kim to take a short break.

When she returned to scrubbing her hair with both her hands, a fly-away splash of shampoo hit Ron in the face. "Augh," he grumbled, "Take it easy, will ya?"

The only response from Kim was a sharp tilt of her head in his direction spraying him with more shampoo.

"Hey!" Ron laughed out, trying to shield himself with his left arm.

"Take that!" Kim giggled, flicking Ron with water and shampoo.

"Ew, stop that!" Ron exclaimed but didn't sound like he wanted her to stop at all.

They began to playfully fight with each other, Kim trying to spray Ron with more water while Ron tried to shield himself. All the rapid and excited movement about in the water caused a mild tempest and the water soon began to launch itself out of the tub and all over Ron in large quantities.

Ron shrieked when the water splashed all over his shirt and pants which caused Kim to double over with laughter sliding back into the tub. Rufus deemed Ron's head an unsafe place to sit and streaked out of the way of all water and onto the sink countertop on the other side of the bathroom for desperate safety.

"Kim!" Ron wailed and stood up in a flurry forgetting their attached hands. The sudden force of movement almost yanked Kim out of the water. Her stomach impacted with the tub, water flowing in great amounts onto the floor that Ron now sloshed in, but still she laughed.

Kim tried to cease but that was ever so difficult. She struggled to lift her upper body that was hanging out of the top by placing a constantly slipping hand on the tub railing. "Oh, Ron, it's only water! Besides, you're taking a bath after me anyway, so what does it matter?"

"I am not!" Ron huffed indignantly while shaking the water off his left leg like a dog.

"Ron, stop being such a child!" Kim teased, "We're going to school to-morrow I don't want to be stuck to Sir Stinkalot."

"Am not! Will not!" Ron retorted while shaking the water off his right leg while his left becoming just as wet again by stepping into the monstrous puddle on the floor.

"We'll see about _that!_" and with a mighty tug, Kim yanked Ron right from underneath his own feet while he was at the disadvantage of standing on one leg and he fell back first, clothes and all, into the bathtub beside Kim. The splash he caused erupted from the tub and doused everything within reach like a tidal wave.

Kim burst into laughing, sitting on her knees in the tub while trying desperately to cover her laughter with her hand. Her diaphragm was contracting at such a speedy rate with all her intoxicated laughter that she almost doubled over on top of Ron.

Ron sat in the tub, his legs dangling over the tub rim absolutely stunned beyond all reason. His eyes were as wide as ever, even wider than if a flock of monkey ninjas were speeding his way, even wider than when Shego had been chasing after him with her flaming hands. He was positively _stunned_.

Then he blinked himself back to reality when he felt something touching his hair and realised it was Kim pouring shampoo onto his head.

"Augh!" he cried out, scampering as fast as he could out of the tub. But Kim grabbed hold of his shoulder and sat him back down in another splash (it was amazing there was still water in the tub!)

"I can wash myself!" he screeched struggling, flailing and twisting to free himself from Kim's hold.

"Stop squirming, you're not going to melt!"

"I'll wash myself after you- just let me go!" Ron persisted, trying to push Kim's arms out of the way and pull himself up, he was slipping so much that his head was in danger of taking a dunk.

"Promise!" Kim threatened now beginning to lather the shampoo.

"I promise, I promise, I promise! Aughblugblub" Ron's head fell underneath the water while his mouth still motored with cries of being let go. All that came out were a stream of bubbles.

"Fine," Kim reached into the water and grabbed Ron's shirt hauling him out. The water clinging to Ron cascaded itself back into the tub. His drenched cowlick-style bangs plastered itself to his forehead, water flowing over his eyes so he was reduced to squinting for sight.

"I take your word for it." Kim declared, allowing Ron to crawl out of the tub like an undignified cat that went for an unexpected dip, he was as sour as one might have been anyway.

Ron sat himself where he had been, on the rug now laden with water, his pants making a squishing sound as it slopped onto the carpet. With his head held high and his back straight as if to salvage what little dignity he had, he wiped the water out of his eyes, coughed up some water, and sniffed, refusing to look at Kim.

If he had been looking at her, he would have seen her smiling genuinely at him, maybe… maybe even dreamily..? Perhaps he did feel her looking at him, for he turned to look at her through a head held high and narrowed eyes. But when he did look at her, she was already dunking her head into the water and cleaning the shampoo out of her hair.

Ron's churlish attitude subsided quickly though as Kim returned to washing herself, all while pretending to ignore Ron but gave him fleeting grinning glances from time to time to assure him that she was just playing with him.

When it was time for Kim to wash her body, Ron didn't know what to do. Maybe he should look away; maybe it would be alright to watch if he acted casual. While he was brooding this over in his mind, she had already washing herself as normally as if he hadn't been there at all. He wondered if this was a good or bad sign.

But it didn't matter and he took a guilty pleasure in watching her, but still trying to look as if he wasn't _that_ interested (but, boy, was he ever!).

All good things came to and end when Kim dunked herself under the water to wash away the soap.

"Ok," Kim said, reaching into the water and pulling the plug. The water by the plug made a giant gurgling sound as it began to swirl down the drain. "Now it's your turn." Standing up, she pulled a soft terrycloth purple towel off a hanger and wrapped it around herself under her arms.

"Huh?"

"I said it's your turn to shower, you promised!"

"What?" Ron pulled on his ear and poked it. "Speak louder. I think I have water in my ear!"

"I. Said: YOU. SHOWER. NOW."

"_What_?"

Ron strangled a gasp in his throat as he watched the remaining water trickle down Kim's bare leg as she stepped out of the tub. She bent down and levelled her mouth to his ear.

"I SAID: TIME FOR YOUR-" (Ron's ear popped open) "-**SHOWER!**"

"Gaah!" Ron sobbed as the word 'shower' blasted into his ear, he fell over from the force of her voice and landed backwards into the still massive flood on the floor. "No need to shout! I'm not deaf _yet_."

Kim plopped herself onto the closed toilet seat for some firm place to stay where she was guaranteed not to slip on her back (like Ron did as he tried to stand up).

"I didn't bring my swimwear," Ron stated, free arm flailing, and balancing with everything he had in him. Kim pulled him in the opposite direction of his near fall with her attached hand.

"So?" she said, tossing her wet hair and sprinkling poor Rufus with water on the counter. (Up until then the little mole-rat had been sanctioned from the water-catastrophe.) "Just wear your boxers, what's the difference between boxers and swimming trunks anyway?" She rested her chin in her right palm on the knee of her folded legs.

Finally stepping into the tub, Ron slipped again and hit the porcelain hard. Grumbling, he retorted: "What's the difference between a bikini top and a bra?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "So not the same, Ron."

To be rude, he mimicking her by rolling his own eyes. "Fine, whatever." Kim stared blankly at him as he began to pull his shirt off.

He was right in the middle of doing so, when he stared back at her. "Staring much?" he asked.

"Huh?" Kim blinked and lifted her chin out of her palm. "Oh! Tcach, self conscious much?" she retorted back and darted her eyes in another direction as Ron pulled off his soaking shirt, pants and socks. Only when she heard the sound of sprinkling water from the shower head did she dart her eyes back at him.

Sure, Kim had seen Ron half-naked like so on countless occasions; not just beach trips in his swim trunks but not to mention all those times Ron lost his pants. But for some reason, this time was different from all the others… She… was really noticing it for the first time. Noticing _him_. Like, _physically_. The feeling Kim was experiencing inside of her was recognisable, that same flutter inside of her that she had experienced around boys in the past. Boys that hadn't been Ron.

It wasn't that Ron was, well, muscular or had a nice buff chest like Josh or anything that would make most girls squeal and deem poster-worthy; Ron was on the scrawny side. Yet she _still_ had that feeling inside of her. In fact, as Kim studied Ron's physical traits unnoticed, she discovered that he was actually much thinner than he appeared to be with his shirts on. Was she actually attracted to him like she was with Josh?

Kim watched Ron spray his face and the water ran down his neck, shoulders, chest…

She double-blinked hard to stop her staring eyes but couldn't help but return to the scene.

His boxers had slipped some and just barely could she see the tops of his pelvis bone on either side of his stomach poking out. Kim flushed.

_He _is_ very thin, very easy to look at,_ Kim thought, her brow furrowing in confusion over these new emotions. _The water running down is a nice touch too…_

This was all too conflicting for her! And right when she was still upset about Josh, how could she be developing these, er, feelings towards Ron when she was still supposed to be mourning Josh! Was she over him that quickly?

A pang inside of her. (Kim watched Ron's stomach muscle twitch.)

No, she wasn't over Josh. She _knew_ she was feeling something new towards Ron. But what was it? Was it just new thoughts about him being a _boy_ three days ago? Or… or what? Was there possibly _more_ she could be feeling towards Ron? Towards her _best_ friend since Pre-K?

It was difficult, but she managed to pull her eyes away and look in the other direction… Only in the other direction was the mirror. Ron's reflection.

_Oh, thank-you very much, Mister Mirror_, Kim grumbled in her mind. You're_ sure going out of your way to help me. Is the whole world against me!_

Kim decided to force her eyes onto the door. She didn't want to stare, should Ron see. Would that be embarrassing? She wasn't sure of much anymore. She wasn't sure of much actually, especially when it came to Ron these past days…

Sighing, time passed and soon she heard Ron fumbling around as he reached for the tap and shut off the water. Kim decided to help out by twisting around and reaching for a towel in the hamper beside the toilet. When she handed it to Ron, she sucked in her breath as she saw him again; she hoped it was inconspicuous.

Kim watched warily, almost _feeling_ the bags under her eyes as Ron scrubbed his hair dry with the towel. Kim could actually see his muscles underneath his skin move as he reached upward and she had to dig her mouth into her knee (her foot was on the toilet seat, her chin resting on her knee at the time) to stop herself from gasping out loud. He then wrapped it around his waist and into a knot.

Ron put pressure into Kim's hand to steady himself as he stepped out of the shower, not wanting to slip on the water-logged floor. Her hand was wet because it had been in the shower too and so was some of her arm as well. It felt strange for his wet hand to be in hers.

"See, Kim? Tha-"

"See what!"

"…"

A disconcerting silence between the two, they stared at each other in confusion. Was it _ever_ hard for Kim's eyes to stay glued to Ron's face, they kept wanting to wander elsewhere.

"I, uh, you didn't let me finish my sentence."

Kim blinked rapidly but said nothing. She'd just embarrass herself further if she opened her mouth, she was positive of it. She didn't want Ron to know of these… these ideas and… and feelings that surfaced inside of her, it might scare him and she _really_ needed him to help her through her Josh troubles.

Then an idea materialized. Was… could he..? Could he have been looking and maybe even thinking the same things about _her_ when she had been showering? She knew she was blushing, she hoped Ron wouldn't notice that but that was doubtful.

"What were you going to say?" Kim asked, forcing herself to appear innocent.

Ron gave her a curious look before saying, "I was gonna say: 'See Kim? That didn't take as long as yours'." He still looked at her funny.

"Cool, um," she really didn't know what she was going to say, so she was somewhat relieved when she heard the downstairs door open and close, someone was home.

"Wonder who it is," Ron said sounding slightly nervous.

Kim stood up, splashing through the water, glad for a distraction from Ron. She peered down the hallway and heard her brothers clambering up towards their rooms.

"Loud enough?" Kim grunted at them.

Jim and Tim were caught off guard, startled they turned around looking at Kim. They regarded her wet hair.

"You took a shower?" Tim asked.

"Aren't you stuck with Ron or something?" Jim said, a grin creeping across his face.

"None of your business!" Kim snapped out the wrong retort.

"Ooo!" Tim crowed, almost bouncing up and down with glee. "I'm telling Mom you showered with Ron!"

"Immature Tweebs!" Kim spat viciously. Her free hand still inside the washroom, she stuck out her hand and waved it up and down motioning for Ron to hand her something. Hurriedly, Ron looked about himself and picked up a bar of soap.

"Ron and Kim sitting in a tree…" Tim and Jim began to sing out loud jovially.

"TWEEBS!" Kim lashed out and chucked the bar of soap as hard as she could at their heads. They avoided it narrowly and it hit the wall hard with a loud _bang!_.

"Wow, you sure are violent!" Jim said, poking his head out of his room where he and his brother sought sanction.

"I thought what you did was supposed to relieve stress-"

"Or maybe it was hardcore and-"

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU BOTH!" Kim forgot Ron and tore out of the bathroom at lightning speed, splashing water onto the rug.

Aghast and actually frightened for once, Jim and Tim slammed their bedroom door and sounds of moving furniture could be heard on the other side.

Ron, on the other hand, was much more unfortunate. How could he have anticipated Kim's outburst of actions? He was propelled forwards, but the door was still halfway open and he slammed into the corner of the door and let out a loud wailing yell and a cry.

"Stop!" he cried out, a sob in his voice.

It took Kim a few moments for the cry to register through her rage that it was Ron. The fact that it was _Ron_ crying out in pain actually calmed her down more than the abrupt yell.

She whipped around, her wet hair whipping her own cheek. She let out an agonized cry and dropped to the ground, rushing to Ron's aid who was sitting on the bathroom floor.

"Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry!" she wailed, tears on the verge of surfacing in her eyes.

Tentatively, Kim tried to push the bathroom door open wider so she could actually get at Ron. He let out a soft upset sound in his throat as the door hit a tender spot. He hadn't been wearing any clothes either (minus the boxers and towel), the blow must have really hurt more than it would have if he was wearing a shirt to cushion the impact.

Kim cursed herself under her breath for forgetting that she was still attached to him. One side of Ron's face was red where it had impacted with the corner-side of the door. His free hand was on his chest where he must have been injured too.

"Ron, I'm so sorry," Kim repeated her voice dripping with concern. She reached out for his shoulder and she felt him tense up as she did so. He wasn't responding to her; that made Kim feel even more horrible and wretched. "Are you mad at me?"

His eyes still not on her, he was contemplative. After awhile, he looked at her and said, "No, just a bit sore, that's all." He gave her failing smile. It made Kim almost impulse to wrap her arms around him in a warm, comforting and apologetic embrace.

"More than a bit, I'd say!" Kim replied, trying to smile as well. "Um, let's go get dressed and then I'll get an ice pack for you."

Ron nodded slowly.

She helped Ron up, the stuck hands already holding each other, Kim's free hand took Ron's arm and she used her strength to help him up so he wouldn't have to use much of his own strength. When he was standing, he looked more dazed than when on the floor. His eyes blinked continuously; Kim wouldn't let go of him, still unsure of how rattled he was exactly.

Pushing the door open wide, she led Ron around the stairs and up them. He was very wobbly on his feet so she guided them all the way up and onto her bed. Sitting beside him, she inspected his forehead again which was worsening in red.

"Hey, Ron," Kim spoke, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Ron gave her a sour look and said: "Four."

"Good, just making sure you're all alright up stairs," she attempted at giving him a playful wink.

Success, it made him smile.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper like that, Ron. It's not that—I mean, I lost it because, not what… um…" Great, her fumbling mouth now had all of Ron's attention, smooth move. Blushing again, her eyes darted down. Only, she aimed them for the comforter she sat on, not Ron's rising and lowering chest, now mostly dry. She stared, her mind entranced.

Her mind had slipped into uncontrollable trance. Emotions rushed inside of her and she began to feel flushed and faint. Her brows furrowed, trying to keep a grip on reality but even that was intricate. Right before she felt she would fall backwards, her eyes focused on a visible bleeding cut on Ron's chest. How she never noticed it before was inconceivable.

"Oh, Ron, you're hurt," she murmured. She was more shocked than she sounded.

Upon lifting her head, she met Ron's eyes at a shockingly close level. Kim even recoiled. There was some sort of tension between the two friends, she could feel it.

_But I'm the one causing it, maybe he's just picking up on it. After all, _I'm_ the one having these new dangerous thoughts, not Ron. He must be worried for me; he knows I haven't been myself. Hopefully he'll just think I'm upset about Josh… because I am! Oh, how I am…_

When Josh Mankey flooded back into her memory once again, she lurched forwards slightly and Ron let out a little sound while catching her arm with his free hand to prop her back up.

It felt like ages since she thought about Josh but when he did return, unbearable emotions came with the mention of his name.

_Now isn't the time to go moping about Josh,_ she told herself strictly. _Ron's hurt…_

"Here, I'll get a tissue for that cut," Kim said brusquely and busied herself with reaching into her bedside drawer and pulling out a tissue from its cardboard box.

While she did this, Ron looked down at himself and let out a started cry. His voice pitiful, he said: "I didn't know I was cut, it's my head that hurts worse." He grimaced at the little cut and cast his head away from it as if it was a pulsing gash.

He let out another sharp cry followed by a whine when Kim applied the tissue to his wound. Ron leaned back, obviously trying to pull away but Kim jerked his hand in hers forwards.

Gently, Kim pressed the tissue wrapped around her pointer finger along the slit on his paled chest, he hissed again at the stinging. The tissue seeped up the blood, a streak of red blossoming onto the white tissue.

Tenderly, Kim did this, even breathing softly. After awhile, Ron stopped fidgeting and was sitting with his back as straight as it could go. Although she could not see him, she could feel him breathing, his head above hers. From time to time he'd give an intake of breath or a small sound. All while underneath Kim's finger his would chest rise and lower; even his heartbeat was audible to Kim. This was becoming too much for her, being this close, it was beginning to feel intimate especially when accompanied with her dangers thoughts roaming her head.

In fact, for an instant, Kim felt herself desired to press herself against him and lay down on the cosy comforter all while telling him everything she'd been thinking of him lately. But that was stupid and she'd _never,_ not _ever,_ do something like _that_.

Kim repeated the cleaning up of his cut by dabbing and pressing the tissue to his cut numerous times, each time on a different area of the tissue until the blood cleaned up and decreased in bleeding. All he would need now is a bandage.

"There," she said, pulling away and crumpling up the tissue, tossing it in the trash can behind her on the floor. "Once we're dressed, I'll get you a band-aid before giving you that ice pack."

"Thanks, KP," Ron muttered. But some expression Kim didn't quite catch flashed across his face and in a much cheerier voice, stated, "Thanks for helping me, Kimbo, blood totally freaks me out."

Kim smirked, "I know, I sit beside you in science class."

"I think we better get dressed, you know, before your parents come home…"

Blushing, Kim stood up. "Yea, you're right. Don't want them to get, ah, a misconception from the Tweebs."

Ron shrugged, "If that's what you want."

She wondered by what means Ron spoke that statement, but decided that her brain was cluttered enough with confusing thoughts that she'd better just let this one go.

"But first," Kim suggested, "Let's get out clothes from the dryer, they should be done by now."

Ron smiled, "I just love wearing clothes hot out of the dryer," and he sighed dreamily.

"Me too," Kim sighed. They paused again in an idyllic remembrance. Then they snapped out of it and stared at each other. "Then what are we waiting for?" Kim exclaimed and she made to dash forwards but Ron let out a warning sound and she came to a halt.

"Oo, sorry again!" Kim's voice caressed and waited for Ron to catch up.

Ron's movements on their journey to the basement were very rigid and slow. She could only imagine the soreness he was feeling.

Eventually they finished traipsing down the final steps of the basement stairs and were soon pulling out their warm clothes out of the dryer and dumping them into the laundry basket. Then they dumped Kim's whites into the dryer for later pick-up.

Ron snorted a laugh, "Actually it'd be kind of cool if they _did_ change colour. With all the multi colours in with 'em they might have come out all retro tie-dyed or something!"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Tie-dyed? That's so not retro, that's a style that _needs_ to stay locked in the time capsule."

Ron shrugged not paying her any attention. "I wonder if you can actually tie-dye clothing in a washer..?"

It took them quite awhile to haul the laundry basket _up_ the stairs between them _and_ with Ron's new condition; breaks were frequent. But they made it back upstairs and Kim changed first behind the screen.

Her pyjamas were still a bit warm when she slipped into them and that cheered Kim up. Walking out from behind the screen, Kim donned her black tank with the green heart and matching green bottoms.

Ron changed too, a bit slower than Kim, which was reasonable. She imagined him to still be sore in his movements from that unfortunate clash with her bathroom door. You could even hear a little grunt once or twice as he changed.

Back in his blue pyjamas, Kim and Ron headed into the bathroom where they tip-toed through the water (but not before rolling up their pyjama bottoms to their knees). Kim bit her lower lip, adrenaline rush as she unbuttoned Ron's pyjama top and applied the band-aid to his chest.

"What of all this water?" Ron asked.

"Suppose we outta clean it up before Mom comes home."

They brought out the mop and bucket and slowly, but diligently cleaned up the water. Miraculously, neither one of them were splashed badly. They did have to pick up the rugs and let them dry over the bathtub rail.

When finished and downstairs, Kim stated the time. "Four O'two."

Where else would Kim head to after a long passage of time? The phone of course. There was still a chance Josh Mankey would pick up his phone.

Sitting on the sofa, Kim slunk into the cushions, Ron mimicking her, with the phone tightly pressed to her ear. She wasn't sure how long it usually took someone to reach the phone, whenever she called Ron, it was usually after one or two rings since he had his own phone in his room and a cell too. After counting fourteen rings, Kim closed her eyes, dejection overpowering her once again. She shut the phone off and carelessly let it drop onto the receiver.

Kim let out a strangled cry, slinking forwards she rested her forehead into her palm on her knee. Furiously, she felt as if she could push her forehead into her palm deep enough. Inside, Kim felt herself bleeding with torn despair.

How many times had she phoned Josh that day? How many? He'd answered none of them, that's all Kim knew. She couldn't _take_ it anymore. She wanted to drive over to Josh's house right _then_ and beseech him from his window, not caring who heard her spill out her feelings.

It was making Kim feel sick inside, every time she waited for Josh to pick up his phone, she felt more adrenaline pumping inside of her. She knew she would burst! It wasn't bearable any longer!

_Damnit, Josh, answer your bloody phone!_

"Hey-hey," a benignly reassuring voice spoke next to her. She felt his shoulder against hers.

"You should be mad at me."

"Yea?" Ron's voice didn't sound quizzical, it remained tender. "Now how's that?"

"I didn't get you your ice pack. I went straight to the phone."

"That's your reason why I should be mad at you?"

Kim pulled up. Some blood rushing to her head and making her feel slightly dizzy. "Um, _yea_!" Kim looked at him incredulously, passion rising in her voice, "Why aren't you mad at me? For to-day and for yesterday? Ron, I snapped at you, ignored you, blamed you, yelled at you, slammed you into a bloody door; what's wrong with you? Why aren't you ever angry at me!"

Kim's voice had raised so ardently that the silence following unnerved Kim. She wanted Ron to yell back at her for being so cruel to him, to tell her to get her head pulled out of her Mankey funk. But he _wouldn't_.

Instead, Ron assessed Kim before speaking. "Why do you want me to be angry at you for…" he cut himself off. "Kim, I'm not mad at you cos," his tone was near stern but it suddenly shifted and slid into a tranquil comfort, Kim almost fell for it, swooping into Ron as he next said: "Cos I get you Kim. I know you don't mean to be like that, you're upset over Josh. I sympathize with you, know that… ok?"

Kim watched Ron reach out for her and place a hand on her shoulder. It wasn't firm, it reassuring, she liked it.

"You can get mad all you want, let it out; do anything to make yourself feel better. And the door thing was an accident like any other. No big, Kim. No big at all."

Kim felt herself looking up at Ron.

"You keep trying to reach Josh, ok?" Ron was smiling. "He's probably out on a day trip with his fam, it's the long weekend. We'll try again later, ok?"

"Then, at least let me get you that ice pack."

"That'd be cool."

It was at that moment, such perfect timing, that they heard the engine of Mrs Possible's van pull up in the driveway.

"Mom's home from the Hospital," Kim stated.

The familiar unlocking sound of the door opened way for Mrs Possible still in her surgeon's lab coat, a jacket cast over her left arm holding her suitcase.

"Hi, kids," she greeted both Kim and Ron. "Where's your brothers?"

"Tcach, upstairs," Kim rolled her eyes, "Being twin dweebs as usual."

"So long as you don't hear any exploding noises, then all's well," Mrs Possible chuckled, hanging her coat on a hanger then slipping it into the closet.

Suddenly Jim and Tim scampered down the stairs to greet their Mother.

"Mom, Mom!" They both cried in unison. "Kim and Ron were in the _shower_ together!"

Kim groaned and stood up. "We weren't in it _together_," she growled dangerously at her brothers, leering forwards. "It's called _hygiene_- get a clue!" To her Mother, she straightened and said offhandedly, waving her right hand, "No big, Mom, bathing suits and taking turns. What else?"

Her Mother laughed, "I thought as much." To Jim and Tim she said more sternly. "Go into the kitchen boys and help me prepare dinner. And listen to your sister: hygiene! Wash your hands first!"

Giggling, Jim and Tim ran out of the room and into the kitchen to wash their hands there.

"Ron and I should head there too," Kim said, twisting her body around to look at Ron standing behind her in silence, Rufus now on his shoulder. "Gotta get you your ice pack."

"Oh dear, what happened, Ron?" Mrs Possible asked, leading the way into the kitchen.

Trailing behind, Kim replied for Ron, or maybe answered before he could be given the chance to respond for himself. "A rather nasty date with a door."

"Doesn't sound like too much fun, here," Mrs Possible, upon reaching the refrigerator, opened the freezer door and handed the ice pack to Ron. "Just be sure to return it when you're done."

"Thanks, Mrs Dr P," Ron thanked politely. Rufus watched Ron apply the ice pack to his aching forehead.

"How'd your day go?"

"Homeworking," Kim shrugged, "but we're all done". She stood beside her Mother, watching her pull out various pots and pans, resting a hand on the counter in front of her. "We're all done though."

"That's good to hear, although your Father and I would be happier if you had completed it earlier in this weekend…"

Kim bit her lower lip, "Well, so would we, but we had… stuff to do and stuff."

"Stuff and stuff," Mrs Possible mimicked absent-mindedly. "Boys, grab the stools and help me out here. Kim, Ron, why don't you two help put away the dishes that weren't put away last night..? I need the cutting board inside."

A light bulb of reminder went on in Kim's mind. "Mom, I'm sorry! I forgot I was supposed to do the dishes last night. My bad."

"Yes," Mrs Possible agreed, "Want to tell me what happened last night? You really had your Father and I worried."

Jim's grin impishly broadened, "Maybe they were-"

"Jim!" Mrs Possible's voice rose imposingly.

"Um, I was just upset about something, that's all," Kim mumbled.

Ron pulled open the dishwasher. Kim's Mother thankfully didn't press the subject any further so the topic changed to Mrs Possible's work and how things were going at the surgery. At various points in the conversation, Jim and Tim would exclaim and made rude comments about brains, zombies and decaying bodies. Finally, Mrs Possible had enough of their inputs in the conversation and sent them out of the kitchen to clean their room before supper.

After putting away the dishes, Kim and Ron helped prepare their dinner before Mr Dr Possible came home from the lab. After many attempts of following her Mother's directions, Kim gave up and attached her palm to the back of Ron's left, allowing him to work his culinary wonders. (Mrs Possible was ever so pleasantly pleased!)

Soon enough, they all heard the second car pull up in the driveway, right on schedule too, the oven was set to go off in a mere five minutes. After thanking and praising Ron for his help, Mrs Possible sent the both of them (well, asked Kim but Ron and she were now a package) to fetch her brothers from their room (and to report back on whether or not they really had spent this time cleaning their room; they hadn't).

"Smells delicious!" Mr Possible announced once he stepped into the kitchen, Kim just behind him with the Tweebs in tow. "I'm glad I made it home in time!"

Jim and Tim helped set up the dinning room table as Mrs Possible laid out the decadent supper. Even though Kim had eaten this meal before, it somehow tasted even better than all the other times and she wondered if it had anything to do with Ron.

Later, once dinner and dessert had been consumed, it was off to bed with Jim and Tim. Unlike Kim, they had a bed curfew. Mrs Possible went upstairs to see her sons to bed, although they protested in front of Ron stating that they were more than old enough to tuck themselves in for bed.

It would be around nine thirty when Kim and Ron finished picking up all the plates and cutlery, placing them into the dish washer and then into their correct homes when dry. Although it was normally someone else's duty they were told to do it as a slight punishment for not putting away the dishes previous night. It was fair in Kim's mind.

Once done, they both ambled into the sitting room where her parents sat. Mrs Possible was writing in a notebook and Mr Possible was relaxing in his armchair with the remote beside him and the newspaper open as usual.

"Do you mind packing up your school things if you're done with them, Kimmie?" Mr Possible's voice asked from behind the paper.

"We were just about to do that," Kim responded. "Can we have the remote if no-one's watching the TV?"

"Go ahead," Mr Possible said and Kim grabbed the remote while kneeling on the floor by the coffee table where their notebooks, textbooks, planners and pencils were sprawled.

Kim flicked the channel to the fashion channel and cast her head over her shoulder every so often as she and Ron cleaned up their possessions, packing them away into their bag.

"Here, you can have some of my lead since you ran out on Thursday," Ron said and took Kim's lead case from her pencil box and dumped a bunch of his lead into hers.

"Thanks," Kim replied quietly.

When they were finished, they left their bags by the sofa where they sat, watching a sitcom together. Like many times before, Kim snuggled herself into the corner of the sofa, her back against a pillow while, Ron on her right, held her right with his left, both their hands in her lap.

Mrs Possible looked up from her writings and smiled. "Comfortable?" she asked.

"H'm? Yea…" Kim responded with half a mind, her attention mainly focused on the sitcom. Unconsciously, Kim inched closer to Ron who instinctively moved closer to her.

It was around ten-thirty when Ron brought forth her mind to reality when he yawned. Straightening her slouched back, Kim also stretched out her legs that had been curled beneath her. Unfolding themselves, Kim looked at the time and told her parents that she thought she and Ron would head to bed, after all, they had school the next day.

Slinging her backpack over shoulder, and Ron doing the same with his, they went into the basement where they pulled out all of Kim's white clothing into a new smaller laundry basket and brought it up with them.

Before they disappeared completely up the stairs, Kim called over her shoulder to her parents. "Night, Mom; Night Dad!" Mr and Mrs Possible turned to wave their good-nights to Kim and Ron before they retreated up the steps and then disappearing into her loft room for the night.

Once in her room, they dumped their school-bags onto the floor in front of her toy chest on the end of her bed and left the laundry basket behind the screen. Now sitting on the bed, her back against the bed's headboard, she announced, "I'm going to dial Josh one last time before we bed." She took in a huge breath as she readied herself for the last phone call, the one last chance for Josh to answer his phone before school to-morrow. Ron inched closer to her, his left hand on his knee.

"Good luck, Kim," he said, smiling just like every other time. This time Kim returned the smile.

Reaching for the phone, she pressed the speed dial button and waited.

If the adrenaline in her body had been unbearable before, it was a downright curse. Was she going to hyperventilate? She'd feel stupid if she did, but her breathing had increased and was perhaps a little more audible than before. If Josh _did_ pick up his phone, she wondered if she'd be able to work her vocal cords, they felt dry as a drought inside of her.

Ringing… ringing… He still had time to answer the phone…. Ringing… ringing… And… and then…

Kim froze.

The phone had been ringing, just like all the times before, only this time… Only this time she was cut off. Someone on the other end had to have pulled the phone cord out of its jack. Intentionally.

That was all Kim could handle, with everything that day and all the hurt inside her… Her hands began to shake and she dropped the phone onto the bed sheet. Tears welled in her eyes, brimming, they flowed down her cheeks leaving wet streaks as more trailed after in an endless round.

Then she began to cry.

For the first time that day, she really lost it, no matter how much she promised herself she would hold herself together, she lost it. It couldn't be helped. Josh Mankey had hung up on her for all the times she had tried to redeem herself by begging to be listened to in Bueno Nacho or the numerous times she had attempted to patch things up by phoning him that day. He wouldn't listen to her, even after giving it a nights thought. Josh Mankey_ wouldn't_ listen to her! He had been right—it _was _over between them!

Crying, she pulled her legs to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees, placing her folded arms on her knees. As she poured out her emotions into a cold, heartbroken form, she began to feel a warmth swarm gently around her.

Around her…

Ron put an arm around her shoulder. He had switched his right hand holding her left to his own left while she had been crying. In absolute despair, she leaned towards him and he tightened his hold around her; continuous were her desolate sobs. Kim, though crying, struggled to remain strong, but in the end, she gave up. She swooned forwards wrapping her free right hand around Ron's neck to bury her face into his shoulder, shielding herself from the rest of the callous world.

There she continued to bleed her heart, allowing Ron to take hold of her and putting trust in him to take care of her vulnerability, to protect her. Time was not of any essence to the two. It flew by on its own accord taking pity on neither and their own internal struggles. Could it have been minutes or hours? What did they care when no-one else did for them?

But eventually, as all good things come to an end, so must the bad. Although the bad feels like an enormous and nearly impossible weight to bear in the heart, it always feels eternally longer than the good.

Kim's crying had indeed ceased, but still the pain of Josh being so pitiless towards her when all she had wanted was to explain herself was still fiercely intense inside, as it would be for a long stretch of time.

But.

But she had Ron with her. And wow… he truly made her feel wanted by someone. If she had been all alone during this time, the distraught feeling of being _alone_ would have been far too much for Kim to handle on her own. Yes, he was _forced_ to be with her because of their stuck hands, but the fact that he had put his arm around her and allowed her to cry into him… well, those actions meant… meant a lot to Kim. Perhaps even more now, than it would have in the past.

It was true: Ron had been so comforting that day. Not once had he been short with her about her constant Josh-phoning and depressive attitude that leaked out. She remembered him being short about Josh when they had been feeling the after-effects of their sugar rush. Didn't he say something like, '_I'm sick of hearing about him all the time_'? Something to that effect anyway. And that was all that Kim had done to-day, she realised, was sob and mope about Josh. If talking about him before had irked Ron, he must have been pushed to the brink to-day!

Yet not _once_ had he expressed his own feelings. Never once threw up his hands and told her to 'just get out of her funk' or whatever. No, Ron had _reassured_ her, been the best of friends… put his arm around her… spoke to her gently… and had even stroked her hair that morning. _Those_ actions weren't obligated by their hand-holding.

Kim gave a small shivering noise in her throat as she reminisced all of his soothing actions… She had enjoyed every one of them, hadn't she? Well, they certainly had made her _feel_ better, eased her pain. She remembered when he had been stroking her hair; it really had calmed her down in ardent appease. Not just what he did, but that it was _him_ beside her.

Now with her head buried into his shoulder and his arm around her, she sighed softly. She felt Ron react in a tremble as her breath blew across his skin. That made her blush, but she wasn't sure why.

For all of the positive actions Ron had done for her that day, Kim's negative-anger side told her that she should actually be mad at Ron. That side still wanted to blame him for loosing his groceries at the mall.

_But you know what?_ Kim told that negative-trait of hers, _Josh would have found me out confronted me at school anyway. And you can't be angry about when we went out to the mall. It's not Ron's fault he was assigned grocery duty from his Mom. I _saw_ how angry she was about him loosing just his _keys._ If I hadn't been there when we dropped the groceries off, would she have blown up at him for them arriving so late?_

Kim's body shuddered. Ron, thinking it was more of her own personal upset, gave her a reassuring squeeze with his hand on her shoulder. She smiled as he did so (but of course, he couldn't see that). Just a slight movement of her body and Ron felt as if he understood how she was feeling. How he instantly reacted in devotion… They really were close, weren't they?

Kim dug her face in even more, a part of her wanted to stay this close to Ron for an undisclosed amount of time but another part of her told her that her crying jilt trip was over with for now and the drear of her eyes whispered that she was readying for sleep. So she pulled away from him, but slowly, to savour every touch of closeness as she could.

When she did pull away, she couldn't help but sit close and even tilt towards him, but her arm was no longer around him. She sat for a moment's time, not knowing what to say. He obviously wasn't going to speak first. But she wasn't sure if she could talk. Her throat felt a tad sore.

Kim attempted speech anyway. "Um, school to-morrow, I had better set my alarum clock." The dictation of her actions was unnecessary to state, she knew, but she couldn't think of anything better to say and it was just a test to see how much of her voice was in working order.

Twisting around, Kim reached for her digital clock and set the alarum. Her hands and arms felt delicate and weak. It was difficult for her to hold even the alarum clock. She just wanted to draw her arms close to her and let them hang as limp as they felt. She was glad Ron wasn't holding her hand tightly. The energy of his tight grip might have sent her into a faint. Had she _ever_ felt this debilitated in her life?

She wanted to say something again, and if she had been able to, it probably would have been another ineffective statement. But Ron saved her the trouble by clearing his throat and speaking to her.

"Kim," he said, "I-" he paused. Then: "I'm betting you don't really wanna go to school to-morrow. A lot of, uh, unfair stuff has happened to you over the weekend. But I wanted to tell you not to stress so much. Now before you bending my ear about what I just said, hear me out, ok?"

Kim wasn't in the mood for distorting, let alone _bending_ Ron's ear. She doubted she could even get out two sentences in a row. Her frail state allowed him to continue without interruption.

"To-morrow, everything might turn out ok. Maybe you won't run into Josh, or maybe if you do, it'll be without any troubles. Maybe you'll take the lead again and spank Bonnie into her place. But you know, if that doesn't happen," Ron stopped again of his own intention and stared at nothing in particular for a few moments. Then his eyes locked onto Kim's and he continued.

"If that does happen, I want you to know that we'll get through it. Together. You and me, we'll be strong _together_. Take every blow everyone has to dish out at us as a team. Like, like when we were fighting those dudes, remember that?" How could she? One of them had violated her. "Remember how well we worked together? Well, it'll be like that to-morrow. Except… we won't really be kicking people's butts literally. But, like, figuratively, I guess. No matter what we won't let anything get us down. _Anything_, KP.

"Cos, cos I'll _be_ here, y'know? Should you need me. And yea, I know I'm stuck to you, but that's just not what I mean, ok? Kim, forget about us being stuck with our hands, I'm _here_ for you. I..." Kim, being perceptive to Ron's emotions for once, noticed colour rising to his cheeks, and how his eyes seemed to shimmer, he was flushing. "I always have been. Right here for you. Whenever you need me. Always."

If Kim was feeling a little more upbeat, she might have stuttered for she truly did not know what to say in return. Not that she _could_ say anything that could even _equal_ to what he had. It… it touched her. The emotions she felt from his speech couldn't be put into words. But she _had_ to tell him in some way just how much she appreciated _everything_ he had done for her. It hit her that what he had said to her, it must have taken some guts on Ron's part. He wasn't one for dishing out feelings on a regular basis. A simple 'thank-you for everything' couldn't suffice for all Ron had done _for her_ that day.

Ron broke the eye contact and lifted the bed sheets and slipped himself underneath for the night. He watched Kim as she did the same but only before turning off the light in her room. The night's darkness swept her room but it was a placating sort of darkness and it seemed to hug the two closer together. They certainly did move closer together, a little more than the previous nights.

Kim felt it essential to say something to Ron. Even if to her it didn't feel like it was enough of a thanks, maybe Ron would understand.

"Ron, I- I want to thank-you," Kim murmured, her speech was softened and entrancing to Ron, "For…" she blushed, "For all that you've done for me. Everything." She said what she thought wouldn't suffice, it made her feel stupid.

But she was soon reassured when Ron smiled back at her. "Thanks, Kim. That actually means stuff to me."

Kim smiled back and snuggled closer, much closer, and brought their attached hands to rest between them. Together, they both gazed at their stuck hands, both wondering many thoughts.

"Ron… you're…" she looked back at him, continuing to blush so much, was it actually making her feel dizzy? She whispered softly before closing her eyes and moving… even closer (was it possible and still leave space for their hands between them?) "You're the best… most _wonderful_ and… remarkable best friend I, or anyone, could _ever_ have, past, present, or future…"

Ron's watchful eyes lay upon Kim who closed her eyes and drifted into a much needed dream world. Through the darkness, his eyes adjusted and regarded her carefully.

_Thanks, KP… but still… nothing but a _friend


	9. Day Five: The Discovery

Author's Note: EEK- over a 100 reviews aaaah! Sorry it took so long to get this one out. THANK-YOU esp for all the compliments on my writing o.o! You can NOT imagine how much compliments like that mean to me, seriously. ;; You people ROCK. YOU... and YOU and even YOU. Yea, you too; no, not you. That one, yea you.

1. Sorry. I haven't seen that Mel Gibson movie. Don't think I've seen ANY movie with him XD.

2. Pandaroo? I'm guessing her Mom/Dad bought it for her when she was younger. Who knows what Ron will give her.

3. Eek, maybe I'm getting sloppy here with describing the hands and such or I'm thinking you guys can use your imagination XD. No, Kim was sitting with her back to the bed board, her legs folded up in front of her. Kim reached with one hand for the alarum clock and placed it in her lap in front of her where she then pressed the button with her one free hand for the alarum button. At the time her left had been holding Ron's right. Sorry about that, it was clear in my mind's eyes XB!

4. Read on to see if they're still stuck in the morning. People will think whatever they want to and who knows what people will come to what conclusions. Course, no-one figured out the voice switch in the episode Mind Games except for one dude who was a little suspicious; no-one figured out it was Kim with the red hair, green eyes and cheerleader outfit bouncing around in the gymnasium looking like a monkey in The Full Monkey. Seems like Middletoners aren't the brightest bunch :P

5. Well, here comes the bad news. You won't find out what's in Ron's drawer until the second story. Patience is key!

6. Freud once said that a man and a woman can not be just friends, there's always that sense of attraction (sorry I don't have the exact quote, heard it on some special on the Knowledge Network). So, Josh apparently thought Freud was right upon discovering Kim and Ron at Bueno Nacho; this isn't my personal opinion so no flames on that. As I said- JOSH thinks that way.

7. Happy Belated Valentine's Day to you all too!

8. Heh, the 'pact' they made isn't really something I plan to explore more. As it said and suggested, just a little pact they made when they were little kids not knowing any better on the day they learned of the birds & bees, promising to tell each other when/who. Just a cute thing.

9. As I said before, Kim has noticed things; maybe you haven't picked up on them. But the reason she's not picking up as much as Ron is mainly because she's unintentionally 'blocking' his thoughts/feelings with her own upset dilemmas she's trying to sort out. First Josh and now Ron, she's kinda busy with her own, don't you think? Not to say she won't -ever- realise what's going on, maybe when things mellow out for her?

10. I changed Sarah's name to Maggie since Steve Looter confirmed that to be her name (blonde hair, blue eyes, freckles). It had said her name was Sarah in an old commercial, but then it also said Wade's name was Sam back then XD.

11. One more note, I'm noticing FanFictionDOTnet likes to erase some of my question marks when they're coupled with an exclamation mark. So please, if you see an exclaimation mark when it looks like it should have a question mark, it probablydoes 9.9

Reviews liek omg11one: Ashley, continental-line, JulesFire, Sci fi fan30, John Steppenwolf, Me262, Forlong, kimnron4ever, ShadowGirl, MtnRon, crazyboutbooks, Zeldagurli, KimxRonWHEE, zero, silver-badger, Gryfffinrose, Bajj14, Char and the one and only Loo (er, I mean 'Clem' ;3 You and I are gonna have some fun karaoke times with Ron and Drakken at Ron's Man Party and THEY'LL NEVER SUSPECT WE'RE GIRLS.) Thank-you so much everyone! I hope you'll all stick around for the next story which I'm now writing.

A.KiNG! (SE)

* * *

¤ Instalment 09 »» _Day Five: The Discovery_ ¤ 

I can't seem to handle it alone

I want to see you as soon as possible at those times

-Amuro Namie, '_Respect the Power of Love'_

* * *

The alarum sounded off at a God-awful time, or so it felt to Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. The ceaseless berating sound was relentless regardless of Kim's audible protests. She moaned and groaned, twisting around to face Ron instead of the satanic alarum clock. She clung to the sheets with her free hand, throwing them up so they enwrapped her up to her ears and dug her face into her pink pillow. Still the alarum sounded and she moaned again moving closer to Ron who must have been deaf to the alarum (he was truly blessed) as if it would make the sound go away. 

Of course this didn't work so Kim, still keeping her eyes closed, turned over and shut the alarum off. Then, instead of waking Ron and readying for school, she turned back to face him, snuggling close so she was actually touching his left shoulder in her attempt to drift back to sleep.

Who cared about the stupid alarum clock? Who cared about stupid school? She knew school would be hellfire to-day anyway, Kim decided she wouldn't go. Besides, it was _much _more comfortable to lie in bed underneath the many comforters while trying to warm herself by snuggling close to Ron, trying to steal some of his warmth.

She almost succeeded with it too, or so she thought. Kim might have actually fallen back asleep, but she was in such a state that she couldn't tell if she had or not. It was the sound of someone traipsing up her loft stairs that brought her mind out of a sleep. Kim tried to banish the sound by burying herself further under the sheets, giving a little moan, and moving even closer to Ron.

So close that even in his sleep Ron felt something (although his mind truly could not register what) moving closer to him. He tilted himself in his sleep to welcome the something closer to him on his left (he was sleeping face down) so the something could sleep sort of half beside him and yet half under him at the same time.

The sound of the trap door opening, it was possible Kim could still ignore the sound.

"What in heavens are you two still doing in bed!" exclaimed an annoying voice. Kim just groaned and snuggled closer to Ron who allowed her passage.

"Didn't you set your alarum clock? You two are going to be late for school." A rustling sound. "Kimberly-Anne are you even listening to me!'

A disgruntled sound came from beneath the sheets that might be translated as 'go away', but you could never be too sure.

"Kim, you're not going to skip school if that's what you're thinking!"

A sudden whirlwind of movement and the somebody in the room whipped off all the comforters and blankets allowing the brisk September air to snap and sting at the two sleepers.

Immediately, Kim and Ron both gave violent shivers and tucked themselves into a sort of ball moving even closer to each other, their only source of warmth now. Both letting out a strangled cry all while refusing to open their eyes and shutting them even tighter in bold resistance.

"None of that, you're not children," Mrs Possible declared leaving the blankets off at the edge of her bed. "Up with the both of you, now! I have to get to work too, you know."

Kim gave another shiver and tried to turn away from her Mother. "I'm not going to school," she muttered.

"O, yes you are. Come on, up!" Mrs Possible sighed heavily. "Kimberly-Anne," her voice was stern, "Don't make me call your brothers on you."

"They already left for school," Kim mumbled.

"You want to take that risk?"

"Aaauugggh" Kim whined and stretched out her legs. "Alright, I'm getting up."

"Hurry up, I'm not leaving until I see you two out that door and you _don't_ want to make me late for work. Lives are at stake! _Literally_."

"Alright, I said I'm getting up!" Kim groaned, her voice croaky. She dared to open her eyes a sliver as she twisted herself onto her back. The hideous light swamped through the sliver stinging her eyes as if she hadn't seen the light in years. "Ergh, oh yuck."

But to shake her Mother off her back, Kim stretched and actually went as far as sitting up to prove she was indeed going to clamber out of bed. Her Mother seemed satisfied by this and told them to be down in five when leaving the room.

Kim had a fierce inclination to just hit the pillow and fall back asleep. But that would do her no good. Mrs Possible would just come back up in five minutes time and be even angrier than before.

Instead, Kim turned to Ron who slept peacefully throughout the ordeal except for when he felt the cold September air when Mrs Possible oh-so rudely yanked the blankets off. Kim reached for Ron's shoulder and proceeded to shake him gently.

"Ron," she whispered for no specific reason. "Ron, wake up. We've got to get to school. Mom said five minutes."

"Yes," came Ron's murmured voice. "Five more minutes…"

"No, Ron! Not five _more_ minutes. Five minutes to get dressed and wash-up! I'm stuck to you so wake up!"

Kim bent down to Ron's level and whispered in his ear, "Ron, wake up."

The soft sound and the gentle blows coming from her mouth stirred Ron. He actually lifted an open eye at her, but only half way. "What is it?" he asked grudgingly.

Did her lips twitch upward in amusement? "Time for school, let's go."

Ron groaned and hauled himself up, shivering in the coldness. "Since when were you so gung ho about going to school?" he grumbled as he stumbled over his own bare feet (he wished he had worn socks, they felt like frozen solid ice breaks… and he knew what that felt like!), following her and stopping short on one side of the screen.

He sighed as he felt his hand moving up and down while Kim changed her clothing then gave her his other hand to exchange. "I'm _not_. I didn't know false optimism was illegal."

"It is as _this_ hour in the morning," he grunted to himself but said aloud: "I'm not feeling well."

His hand jerked upward. "Ron, that's not going to get us out of going to school. Mom's not going to take any excuse, I can tell."

"I'm not," Ron replied truthfully, looking out of the corner of his eye (not that he could see anything). "I'm really not feeling good." He looked down at his stomach.

It _was_ the truth. Since he'd come into waking that morning, he felt a sort of uncomfortable feeling inside. It made him feel mellow and maybe a bit sluggish. It was the same annoying feeling as yesterday only worse. This was coming from him, not Kim, he could tell.

"Nice try," Kim responded making Ron furrow his brow in annoyance. She stepped out from behind the screen wearing her bright pink pants and white top with the pink heart.

"I'm feeling lightly mellow inside too and I don't want to go to school either," her voice changed. It had reverted back to a crestfallen, depressive tone much like yesterday. She was obviously thinking of Josh Mankey. Didn't she remember his 'little' speech to her last night? "But I'm trying to be positive about it because of what you said. I have you beside me and we'll take everything as team, just like you said." She smiled.

Ron almost sighed out loud. The relief that she remembered and soaked in everything he had to say to her last night was enormous. He didn't want to spill out the grossly edited version of his feelings for her all for nothing.

"That's exactly right, KP!" Ron instantly assured, his own grin spreading across his face despite his miserable churning insides. "You and me against the world!"

Kim gave him a satirical eye.

"Well, against High School, but that's the same isn't it?" he smirked and Kim gave in with a loud laugh.

Stepping behind the screen, Ron changed hurriedly into his school clothes as to not have Kim harrying him. After he stepped out wearing his white tee with the black half-sleeves and Rufus in his pants, Ron followed Kim to where they had dumped their school bags the previous night. They both checked their bags to make sure everything was there; their binders full of notes and exercise works, textbooks, pencil cases and gym bag with their gym uniforms for last period's class.

After reassuring themselves that all was right with their bags, Kim lead the way downstairs (with a quickened step, those five minutes were ticking) to the bathroom where they washed-up. Ron checked his cell-phone clock as Kim applied some natural-coloured lip stick, the only make-up she wore.

"We're coming!" Kim sang out to her Mother barely interrupting her as she and Ron thudded down the last flight of carpeted stairs in their socks and dashed quickly into the kitchen where Mrs Possible was sitting down with her briefcase beside her, giving _The Examiner_ one last look over.

Mrs Possible laid down the paper and stood up as Kim reached into one of the cupboards for two granola bars (which was all they had time for. "That's it!" Ron complained as he was propelled out the kitchen door with Kim, Mrs Possible walking behind).

Mrs Possible stood outside the door, the briefcase in her hand as Kim and Ron grabbed their coats before she locked the front door.

"Wonder what took _you_ two so long!" Jim hollered from his seat inside the Possible's family mini van.

"I'll get you two LATER," Kim shouted over her shoulder, Ron right behind her, running down the street leaving Mrs Possible and her brothers behind. To Ron she said: "I'm _so_ glad to-day's Tuesday, no before-school Political Science class!"

"Ditto," Ron agreed, he was slowly running out of breath. That and the upset stomach he had, was he slowly becoming dizzy? "Do we still have to run?" he asked.

Instead of speaking, Kim responded by gradually coming to a brisk walk. Ron thought she might slow down even more for him, but that wasn't so.

"What time is it?" she asked of him.

Not wearing his watch, Ron reached for his cell in his pocket again and checked the time. "Seven fifty-seven," he dictated.

"Oh my goodness!" Kim screeched and made of into another swift jog. "Three minutes to get to class… _upstairs_!"

"Two, actually."

"Gaaah!"

ø

To Ron's misfortune, they ran the rest of the way to school; well, they did slow down a bit when Ron's body insisted and Kim had the choices of either slowing down or dragging Ron on the pavement. Normally she might choose the latter, but for some reason decided on being sensitive to Ron's needs.

They didn't stop at their lockers to lock away their after Lunch textbooks and binders nor to store away their gym uniforms (or Kim's cheerleading one). With their backs laden with weighed down backpacks (four textbooks, two binders) they ran up the staircase to Latin. It was obvious the moment they entered the school doors that the last bell had already rung. The hallways were deserted and the classroom doors where shut closed. As they flurried down the halls for the nearest staircase, they could hear the mumbled, monotone voices of teachers already beginning their classes.

Once upstairs (Ron was heaving for air by now ready to crumble onto the dirty, tiled floor), they turned the corner and streaked for class. The door to Latin was shut but Mr Barkin's voice could still be heard starting his lecture (louder than the other teacher's voices they had passed too).

Through the class window, Kim could see the clock above the blackboard, Eight o'seven, not good at _all_. Kim silently debated on whether or not they should skive Latin. How _embarrassing_ would it be to walk in late, all eyes on them? And surely Mr Barkin would lecture them! Might even give them a detention… Kim mulled this over in her mind. She even began to back up as if to leave but then she received a small squeeze in her hand in Ron's. Perplexed, she turned to him; she was startled to see him smiling directly at her, their eyes locked… he mouthed something to her.

_That's right_, Kim recalled. _Together_.

She took in a deep breath and, standing up straight, put a hand on the bronze-coloured doorknob. It was loose and old, so as soon as she began to turn it, the class including Mr Barkin turned their heads to the door. There was no turning back now, together, they would brave the day of school…

"Ahh, Miss Possible and Mister Stoppable," Mr Barkin turned to face the two tardy students, his muscular arms behind his back and gazing at them through scrutinizing eyes.

"More like Mister _and_ _Mrs_ Stoppable," Bonnie cackled out loud for all to hear when she spotted them hand in hand and the class broke into a burst of cruel laughter.

Ron, slightly behind Kim, ventured a lean forward to catch a glimpse of Kim's facial expression. It was rock solid, staring directly at Mr Barkin and unblinking, refusing even under all the mocking laughter, tempting her to loose her temper…

"Don't just stand there," Mr Barkin commanded. "Take your seats."

Kim double blinked. _No detention?_ She wasn't going to be the one to argue. Kim took her good fortune and scanned the class seats for two free desks near the back. Unfortunately for her, _everybody_ wanted to sit near the back whenever Mr Barkin was teaching. The only available double seats were in the second row… in the middle of the class. _Great_, she thought, her mind bitter with sarcasm.

Even though Kim kept her eyes focused on the seats she was manoeuvring towards, she could still feel all the students eyes on her. Her and Ron. Inside, Kim felt her adrenaline skyrocket with nervosa, her body felt rigid and fearful. It was if her eyes darted elsewhere, something tremendously horrid would happen. But she was determined not to grant the onlookers the satisfaction of knowing they'd gotten to her, knowing that they were causing her ferocious embarrassment…

Ron was following a few steps behind warily, she wondered if he had the guts to look into the eyes of the students, the wave of staring faces…

Kim slid her backpack off her one shoulder, placing it on the floor beside her desk. She felt Ron doing the same as she bent down and unzipped her bag, pulling out her binder. Silently, she cursed Mr Barkin for not carrying on with his lesson.

Once they were both seated, however, Mr Barkin turned his back and returned to the overhead projector continuing with the subject she and Ron had so rudely interrupted.

It was only out of the corner of her eye did Kim realise Ron was trying to discreetly snag her attention. Kim turned to face Ron, giving him a puzzled look. Ron slightly tugged on her arm causing Kim to realise how much of a strain it was to stretch their hands across the aisle (and how awkward it must look too!). What else could they do but move their desks closer together? Of course the scraping noise of the desk legs on the floor snagged the attentions of everyone including Mr Barkin.

Everyone stared at Kim and Ron with wide eyes as they inched their desks closer together. When they stopped, they each huddled over their binders taken out of their bag, prepared to commence the note-taking.

Mr Barkin growled then turned back to the overhead projector. Eventually the other students turned back to their notes as well but both Kim and Ron couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched and judged…

And that was how Latin class went for the rest of the block.

Except for at one point however, a small piece of scrunched up paper landed on Kim's Latin exercise. Frowning, Kim opened the lined paper to see a crudely drawn version of herself in a wedding dress with Ron at her side, both holding hands.

Immediately, Kim whipped around to meet Bonnie's fiendishly mocking eyes. Returning with her own glower, Kim scrunched up the drawing and stuffed it into her backpack.

When the bell rang to release the students for their next class, Kim and Ron walked past Mr Barkin's desk to drop off their homework that they had done over the long weekend.

There was no rush to the next class for Kim and Ron; this was the first of their two study blocks in their weekly school schedule. Obviously Kim was heading towards the library. Ron couldn't help but think if he _weren't_ attached to Kim, he'd be headed _elsewhere_.

"I suppose we're not gonna jam in the library, huh?" Ron asked, hope diminishing from his voice.

Kim shook her head, "No, we're gonna _cram_. Study blocks are meant for studying, Ron. We need to fit in every bit of cramming we can get for the end of year exams; don't want to have to repeat the grade, right?"

Ron sighed, "Of course not…"

As they continued to walk down the stairs to the library on the ground floor, Ron couldn't help but think Kim looked slightly frazzled and put off by the Grand Entrance they had presented their Latin class.

"Hey, KP," Ron tugged Kim a little closer so he could lower his voice into a murmur. "Don't forget, we're still gonna be a team, ok? We're here for each other, no matter what."

Truthfully, Ron wasn't expecting much of a response from Kim but she turned to face him with a gratifying look. "I know, Ron- I won't forget."

The heart in Ron's chest thudded hard against his rib cage in pride and endearment towards Kim. Instead of hiding these emotions like he would have done normally, he allowed them to show on his face, and for Kim to see them. He wanted her to understand how he felt, and this was a good increment.

Because they were taking their time to reach the library, the final bell rang just as they stepped past the scan detectors causing them to jump as if the detectors themselves were sounding the thief alarum. There were some students inside the library already, but of course not many, mostly from the older grades, like Kim and Ron themselves.

They made their way near the back of the library for an empty table where they could spread their notebooks and textbooks upon to work without being bothered or stared at.

"What subject?" Ron asked.

"Shh," Kim responded, applying her free finger to her lips, "Lower your voice, Ron." (He winced.) "I guess we can start with Computer Science."

Ron shrugged, indifferent to the subject. Pulling up a seat, Ron seated himself to Kim's left making him the one to cross his left arm across himself to attach to Kim's left unlike Latin class.

Minutes past, Kim and Ron were sharing a textbook between them when, to Ron's mild surprise, Kim pushed herself away from the desk to stand up. Curious, Ron stood up as well only to be lead away from the desk towards some shelves of books near the back of the library. On their way, they switched hands again so Ron's right had Kim's left.

Ron watched as Kim ran her finger along the spines of the books, obviously she was searching for a certain book. They were in the computer section and Ron guessed it was a book written on Java script since that was the last page they had been on.

"Java?" Ron asked and Kim nodded.

Ron 'H'mm'ed as he squinted his eyes, bending low so he could read some of the titles along the book spines for any on the subject while Kim stood beside him scanning the books on a shelf higher. Rufus leapt out of Ron's pocket to help with the search.

"Nothing down here," Ron announced and stood up to scan the books above the shelf Kim was looking at. Since he was taller than Kim, he had a height advantage and could scope out the books a shelf even higher than hers.

He remembered back when he had been shorter than Kim. Most girls didn't like to go out with guys shorter than them so he was grateful for his growth spurt, even if it did come a little late. But he still wasn't the tallest boy in school and the top shelf was hard for Ron to read (there was that slight stigmatism in his eyes he had too).

Struggling to read the top row, he stood on the tips of his sneakers, not that it did much help. "Hey, I think I see something up here," Ron said, pointing at a book on the top shelf.

"Bring it down," Kim replied, still scanning the books in the next row, stretching their arms to as far as she could. "I haven't found anything down here…"

"Maybe cos they're all up here," Ron half retorted, half joked. He leapt on his feet to reach the book he wanted on the top shelf.

"No, there's one down here!" Kim shot back obviously taking Ron's comment as a retort rather than a joke.

It was difficult to reach, not only was he too short (no! the book case was just too tall!) but he was being restrained back on his stretched arm by Kim. Whenever he tugged upwards, she tugged downwards. Growing frustrated, Ron took a furious leap upwards at the same time Kim took a vicious bound sideways, each going in the opposite direction. Naturally, something had to give.

And it was Ron. He had managed to pull out the right book, but along came a bunch of others, five books scattering down onto Ron's head. This, along with the force of being pulled back down without actually being able to balance out his weight correctly sent Ron into a fall…. Too bad it was a fall forwards. He slammed into the book case and it began to teeter. Rufus screeched in alarum and ran back into Ron's pocket in fear.

"No!" Kim gurgled out the instant the shadow on the floor began to waver in unison with the bookcase it belonged to. In an attempt to steady the bookcase, she pushed against the direction it was intent on falling (which was on them both!). But she overestimated the push and sent the bookcase crashing forwards into the next bookcase and then the other, and the other, until a chain event occurred and sent all the bookcases in the line crashing forwards, books flying everywhere.

The noise attracted the attentions of _everyone_ in the library. Students pulled away from their texts and the librarian stared wide-eyed in strangled horror as her beloved books fluttered to the ground, all a mess and in discord.

One student in particular stuck out to Kim; Josh Mankey. He had just been leaving the library with some books under his arm when he wheeled around to see what all the commotion was about.

Their eyes met each others but Josh's wandered over to Ron who had stood up during the crash in shock when he thought the bookcase might crush him. Josh met Ron's eyes and he bristled, returning Mankey with a cold glare. Ron refused to even _pretend_ to act warmly towards Josh after the way he had treated Kim. There was no-way Ron would allow Josh to come near his beloved friend. She deserved better than him.

But all Kim could see was the repulsion in Josh's eyes, they sneered at her once they flickered back to her from looking at their holding hands. Then he turned and left. Ron looked back at Kim, her knees sagged as she stared after him leaving the library. Ron deliberately pulled Kim closer to him and gave her hand a squeeze; he was beginning to worry if Kim was forgetting their pact.

The librarian fixed Kim and Ron with the same glare as Josh, but it had a different meaning and stomped over to them.

"We'll, um, we'll help clean these up," Kim murmured, her voice trailing.

The librarian gave an approving nod then turned on her heels, but not without giving Kim and Ron a final dirty look. It was obvious what it looked like to the on-lookers. Kim and Ron holding hands in the back secluded corner of the library? Knocked down a bookcase; Kim on the floor coupled with the looks they received?

Ron shook his head. Bending down, he started to pick up the fallen books around him along with Kim. Which was how they spent the rest of their Study Block: picking up the books and organizing them by their barcode number into piles which they laid on the empty desks. Of course they weren't expected to pick up the bookcases but it was still a strenuous task, especially with attached hands.

Ron felt like he wanted to say something to Kim, something comforting since she was beginning to look downcast again since seeing Josh. But Ron wanted to believe that Kim would remember what he had told her, she said she would and Ron believed her when she told him as they had walked here. But now… now doubt began to cloud Ron's mind.

She had been genuine. Ron could_ feel_ it when she said she would remember his words. But whenever Kim received a fresh bout of Josh-disappointment, Kim turned on Ron.

_Why, Kim? Why is it so hard for you to forget him? Don't you get that he's the total jerk? _

Unknown to Ron, Kim's thoughts were very much under construction. As she piled the books surrounding her into a pile, her mind was a tornado of thoughts. She was struggling so hard to believe in what Ron had spoken to her. What he said to her about him being there for he _truly_ touched Kim and she didn't take them lightly from him.

And she was still aware of her new surfacing thoughts for Ron.

For _Ron?_ Kim thought. _Just awhile ago they were _about_ Ron._

And yet although she was aware of this desire to be close to Ron and think of him in ways she wouldn't have dared to in the past… she still felt wounded about Josh . Seeing Josh for the first time since the Bueno Nacho incident gave her a fresh wave of upset about him.

She tried to listen to Ron, tried to shove Josh out of her mind. _Ron's with me, I don't need Josh…_But then: _Stop kidding yourself, Possible. You're still upset about Josh, I'll get over it; just gotta give myself time to heal._ Then what? She had no answer other than looking at Ron. Her watch went unnoticed by him as he stacked up books.

She smiled. _Please, Ron… I'm scared for myself. I don't want to loose myself again, be there for me… I don't know what I'd do without you to be by my side…_

ø

Math class was the boring. Only thing that could be said for it. When the bell had rung, the librarian had released Kim and Ron from the library even thought they hadn't finished stacking _all_ of the books. They had tried to stack as many as they could despite only having one hand each. Both of them wanted to avoid being called back at lunch or after school to help clean up the rest. But the librarian made no further comment so Kim and Ron took this opportunity to hastily slip out of the library just in case.

They were _almost_ late for math class since it took awhile to pack up their textbooks which had been scattered on the table. It didn't help that math class was on the other side of the school. But all that mattered to them was that they had made it in time.

This time they had better luck on their side and together they found a pair of seats more to the front/middle of the class. Again they had to edge the desks closer together and even though class hadn't begun yet, students still turned to stare (they could hear snide remarks and whispers thanks to Bonnie). Neither Kim nor Ron cared to give an explanation so they again kept to themselves and worked on their math assignment given to them.

Ron found it helpful to be closer to Kim, so he could whisper questions to her instead of skipping or making up the answers like usual. Questions not completed in class were homework, Ron had more to do than Kim but he wasn't too worried. It wasn't much compared to the assignments given to them over the long weekend plus he had Kim with him to help him through it.

Soon they were on their way to the last class before Lunch, and Ron's personal favourite class, Home Economics. Or more specifically: cooking.

Ever since Ron had proven to the school that cooking was fun, more students signed up for the course. But it still wasn't as large as their other classes, they had sixteen students including Kim and Ron.

They were broken up into groups and divided into stations. Like usual, Kim and Ron paired up together and hanged at the table in front of their station. This was heaven-sent since it granted them privacy from curious and glaring stares of their classmates.

Ron had strict orders for Rufus to stay in his pocket during cooking class, he almost failed once because of bringing a rodent into a cooking area, he wasn't about to risk expulsion from this class since it was the only elective he felt he was good at _and_ had a passion for.

Mr Barking strolled in and began to explain the not-so-simple muffin recipe they'd be working on. The recipe was already written on the board from the previous classes, all this class had to do was copy it out then get at it.

Kim normally double checked her copied recipe with Ron's and this time was no exception. Ron knew she was so uneasy in cooking class, perhaps even a little jumpy like the spatula might leap out and start smacking her.

To put her and ease, Ron pushed up his sleeve with his free hand and gave Kim a jovial grin. "Ok, KP, let's get cracking!"

ø

_ding!_

"Hey, KP, the muffins should be ready now," Ron said when the oven chime sounded off. Somewhere behind them, another oven chime sounded as another group's muffins were complete.

Kim put on the old, burnt oven mitt on her available right hand and heaved down the oven door with a strenuous effort. Ron helped by using his free hand to push down on the handle as well.

"Careful," Ron cautioned unnecessarily and for it received an annoyed glare from Kim.

Reaching in, Kim pulled out the small tray with their four muffins. Kim didn't place them on the counter right away—she was just staring at them. Ron, being curious as to what was so interesting about the muffins, craned his neck to see what was the deal.

…

They weren't burnt. Ron had made sure they had the oven on at the right temperature and that they were in for the right amount of time. It was just… Kim's half… was… well… Well, Ron felt embarrassed.

"I can't do anything right!" Kim wailed, slamming the metallic muffin tray onto the counter with a clang. The two muffins she… _attempted_ to bake were, basically, a lopsided, mound of… something that didn't look remotely edible.

"Maybe you missed an egg or something…" Ron said trying to be helpful.

He double-blinked, put off guard by Kim's outburst. Looking around, Ron noticed a couple of students turning their way to see what was the cause of the commotion, but most were busy with their own muffins and those that looked at he and Kim didn't seem interested for long. Ron looked back at Kim and watched her oven mitt tremble over her hand. Her eyes were shut tight and she looked ready to cry yet again.

"I baked them just like on the board, I followed every stupid instruction. I put them in the same oven as you and mine still turned out like dog food! No, they're not even _fit_ for a dog!" Kim tore off her oven mitt and plopped herself into the chair by the table. She then laid her head down on the table, covering her face.

Some more students were now looking their way and Ron felt himself flush for Kim's sake. Nonetheless, he tried to ignore the interested onlookers and proceed in consoling Kim.

"Hey, you're just having an off day, is all." Ron assured. "I know you can cook, remember last year-"

"It's not just about the cooking, ok!" Kim snapped back. She must have realised how much her voice had been rising for she blushed and lowered her voice when she next said: "Ron, _everything_ is going wrong to-day."

"I know, I'm stuck with you, remember?"

Kim just groaned and flopped her head back onto the table.

"Well, well, Miss Possible," Mr Barkin drawled as he walked up to Kim and Ron's station. "I assume those are _your_ half of the batch?"

Kim grunted and probably rolled her eyes too before lifting her head to face their substitute teacher. "Yes, Mister Barkin, my half _is_ the ones on the right."

"I thought Stoppable might have taught you some pointers by now since you're failing this class," Mr Barkin picked up his clip board and wrote something down that looked remarkably like an 'F'.

"I'm what!" Kim screeched.

"Progress report grades are posted on the bulletin board by the door. Take a look for yourself, Possible."

Kim's eyebrows slanted upwards in distress. "I can _not_ be failing a class. I _don't_ fail _any_ class. I- I'm Kim Possible!"

Mr Barkin eyed her as if he was evaluating a piece of livestock over his clipboard then raised his voice back in that barking way. "Possible, the grades don't care if you're the Queen of England! If your results look like an F you're very well getting an F!" Kim slumped down in her seat closing her eyes. She didn't need Ron's tense shifting in his seat to tell her that most of the students were probably looking at her. Maybe even jeering again.

_Why not? Go ahead, mock me. My whole life is one big mock-fest._ _At least Bonnie isn't in this class…_

"Now you can either submit yourself to Stoppable's teachings OR you can go see your councillor too switch your course OR be stubborn and deal with what grade you deserve, that's your choice, Possible."

"Yes, Mr Barkin."

To Ron, Mr Barkin said: "Splendid work as usual, Stoppable." Mr Barkin took in a dreamy whiff of Ron's muffins. "A!" Then the teacher left to continue evaluating the students.

Kim sighed and stood up after she could hear the distant voice of Mister Barkin barking at another student's poor excuse for something edible. At least she wasn't the only one. Standing out of her seat and Ron following, Kim went back to the counter and dubiously poked one of her 'muffins'.

Ron watched as she did this, many thoughts of his own flowing inside his brain.

"KP, hey-" By now the muffins had cooled off and he was able to pick one up one of his own without burning himself. "You can have one of mine, if you like," and he handed it to her.

She looked down at the perfect muffin Ron had baked then looked up at him. "A-are you sure? You only have two…"

"I'm positive," Ron nodded and gave a shrug of nonchalance. "That's why there's two, right? One for you, one for me."

"One for me…" she trailed off, her voice and eyes distant.

"You ok, Kimbo?" Ron asked giving her a little poke on her shoulder.

Snapping out of her stupor, Kim gave a few rapid blinks. "Yea, I'm fine. Thanks, Ron."

"No big."

Kim glanced at the clock, realising there wasn't much time left before class was finished. She hurried Ron to wrap each of their muffins in saran wrap (and throwing away Kim's pathetic ones). After they placed their muffins on the table with their notebooks, Kim started the sink, ready to wash the bowls, utensils and such that they had used. Others around them began to do the same. But before she pulled the plug, she pulled out a clean knife and icing from the nearby refrigerator and began to lather her muffin in chocolate icing. Then she added sprinkles and recovering it in the saran wrap.

"Good idea!" Ron grinned and did the same with his own muffin.

Right when Ron was putting away the last of the bowls after having dried them did another bell sound out, this one was for the signal for the end of class, also the beginning of Lunch.

"Good timing," Ron commented.

"I'll say, c'mon, let's go. I'm getting hungry."

_Too right_, Ron thought, _we totally forgot to eat our granola bars this morning. Dude, am I famished…_He couldn't wait to take a bite out of his scrumptious muffin.

But as Ron walked out of the classroom door, he was suddenly pulled back by Kim. She was bent forwards over the bulletin board residing on the wall beside the door. Obviously she was searching for her name on her block's list. Curious, Ron stood slightly behind Kim and peered over her shoulder.

Ouch, Mister Barkin wasn't joking about Kim's grade. C, dangerously close to a big fat F. Ron scoped out his own name, not too surprised to see a rising A+ right next to it. One of the rare times he saw an A, mind you.

Kim grunted a sigh and left the classroom without even consulting Ron on whether or not he was done reading the class grades. Ron caught up with Kim falling behind despite their attached hands, his muffin in his left hand.

"Hey, um," Kim spoke as she looked about herself cautiously (Ron mimicked her without knowing why), "Let's, uh, go this way."

Ron followed obediently, Rufus now riding on his shoulder, not really concentrating on where Kim was leading him. He was rather delighted with the muffins he had baked in class and couldn't wait to try out how it would taste. Then he started to wonder about how things could have gone wrong with Kim's batch. He mulled over the recipe as he stared hard at his perfect muffin and how hers had turned out, wondering where she went wrong like a serious mathematician might try out different 'exciting' mathematic formulas.

As he contemplated this, he kept his head down thoughts swarming his mind as he allowed Kim to guide him in and out of the sea of students heading to the cafeteria. Only when a passing student shoved Ron roughly with his bag as he passed did Ron look up to take in his surroundings. It was then he realised they had passed the cafeteria and were obviously heading somewhere else. Maybe to their lockers to store away their morning texts?

Kim turned a corner which shot instant recognition in Ron's mind. Well, he didn't need the hallway to remind him, the person was standing there. Josh Mankey, who else?

He felt Kim falter and jerk backwards in her step when she realised Josh wasn't alone. Kim backed up so suddenly and frantically that she clashed into Ron behind her but didn't seem to care for she continued to push the both of them backwards until they rewound themselves behind the hall's corner.

She peered around the corner. Ron could practically scent the self-consciousness like an animal could smell fear on Kim as she eyed Bonnie with her friends, Hope and Tara, as they chatted with Josh (Bonnie doing most of the talking).

Ron and Rufus looked back at Kim who looked dearly ready to retreat with her tail between her legs. Ron felt like he'd rather them walk their own way and ignore Josh. But that stupid 'do the best friend thing' was kicking in. What to do? Urge Kim to go elsewhere or coax her into an approach?

Fortunately or unfortunately, Ron was saved of this decision as Kim made up her own mind and strutted forwards bravely. To take advantage of the situation, Ron gave Kim a quick squeeze with his joined hand to help reassure her before she approached Josh, Bonnie and her friends.

"Oh look who's here," Bonnie smirked, standing with bad posture and resting a hand on her dynamically held hip. "It's the odd couple," she flicked her hair over her shoulder and snorted, "I didn't think you'd have the nerve to speak or approach Josh after how you played him."

"I did _not_ play him," Kim input, standing taller and trying to stare down Bonnie. But the snobby cheerleader in her pink mini skirt wouldn't be brought down for she knew she was at the advantage.

Ron felt himself shrink and wished himself to disappear and Rufus took a step forwards on his shoulder towards Bonnie as if he wanted to hurl his rodent-self at her. Ron glanced swiftly at Josh who was eyeing Kim dangerously. But the high turtleneck on his sweater didn't hide the corner of his mouth, which was turned down into a scowl.

"Josh phoned me yesterday, y'know, isn't that right, Joshy?" Bonnie continued disdainfuly, glaring at Kim through slit eyes. She looked more evil than Shego ever had. "He told me about how you kept _phoning_ him all day long." She let out a shrill laugh, "What nerve! Stop playing every boy you meet, Kim, and just face the fact that you're stuck with _this_ one," a rude jerk in Ron's direction made him shrink himself further, "Ever since you had the misfortune of meeting him. The _whole school_ knows he's your toy; you fooled Josh once, he's not going to fall for it again and I'll make sure of that," and to emphasize her point, she linked arms with Josh.

Kim looked beaten, but she still had the determination to turn her gaze from Bonnie to Josh. At least he was making eye contact with her, but the look he was giving her… Ron was sure she'd rather him avoid her eyes. They told her he agreed with everything Bonnie had said. She wasn't just taking liberty of Josh's upset, but rather voicing his own thoughts.

Kim's eyes darted down at the muffin she held in her hands. A surge in Ron's chest and instantly he understood and hated himself for allowing it to slip past him unwarranted. He felt incredulous at what Kim was about to do, it felt like a slap and he couldn't help but let his jaw drop slightly, his eyes open and his eyebrows slanting downwards, feeling betrayed.

"I… I just came to give this to you, Josh," Kim said weakly, presenting the muffin to Josh. "I even put on sprinkles! Thought you, uh, might like to have it." She didn't give him an option of taking it from her, she held out her hand in front of Josh so he was forced to take it.

"I hope you like it," Kim said genuinely and gave a nod to him before she left.

That was _Ron's_ muffin for _Kim_. He had baked the pastry; he had presented it to Kim. It felt like a stab in the back to have Kim gift it to Josh like she herself had baked it. But what could he do?

Following, Ron (unlike Kim) looked back warily. Josh was looking down at the muffin HE had baked, Bonnie and Hope looked down at it too. Ron was a bit rattled when he met Tara's eyes, she looked upset, but he gave no silent message to her.

"At least he took it, right, Ron?" Kim asked, a thin veil covered the waver in her voice. "That should account for something, maybe it'll put doubt in his mind about what Bonnie said and-"

Kim and Ron turned right to round the corner when out of the corner of their eyes, they turned to watch as Josh handed Bonnie the muffin to which she kissed him happily on the cheek taking the pastry from him. Kim's mouth dropped minimally. Bonnie squealed as she plucked a sprinkle off the muffin and popped it into her mouth, giggling.

That did it. Tears began to well in Kim's eyes again. Ron wanted to whisper to her not to break down here. _Not now, you said we'd stay strong, remember?_ But the pain of what she had just witnessed was too great. A trembling hand flew to cover her mouth and then she fled with Ron, fled to as far away from this hallway as she could get.

ø

Ron and Kim next found themselves hiding out on the back bleachers in Middleton High's own indoor swimming pool. While the Boy's Tenth Grade swimming team practiced in the pool below them, relaying back and forth, Kim and Ron were left unaccompanied in repose. Much time had passed already as they sat there in their corner, quietly eating their granola bars they neglected to eat that morning. They had no other Lunch since the two usually purchased their lunches from the school cafeteria and it was clear there wasn't any way Ron would be able to persuade Kim to come to the caf where deriding students were in abundance.

The high windows were open, allowing the cold breeze inside, the two were sitting high enough to be near one of these open windows and it made Ron's nose cold. He sniffled and looked down at his half-eaten granola bar, staring at the compacted pieces of granola.

His eyes shifted over to Kim's granola bar, which was resting in her hold while she sat, leaning forwards slightly, chewing gradually.

Much was on her mind, and although Ron wasn't receiving any of her thoughts, he was certainly receiving some strange feelings from her. Ron couldn't really describe it, but it made him feel befuddled. Maybe that's what it was, he was feeling her confusion. Confusion over what though?

What to do next?

She was hurting though, he knew that was part of what he was receiving from her. The feeling tingled inside of him, especially with the awkward silence. If her emotion was a colour, he might call it yellow, but wasn't sure why.

Ron broke off a piece of his granola bar and handed it to Rufus who chewed noisily on his shoulder eager for another piece.

"Great time, you can do even better. GO!" One of the boys not in the water called to his friend as he swam up to the edge of the pool after a relay.

After all that had happened that day, it was a relief to find someplace where they could just be left alone. No-one would stare at them or whisper behind their backs.

Why were people whispering anyway? What did _they_ care? Was it because they were holding hands? Or had they caught wind of what Kim supposedly did to Josh?

Honestly, Ron couldn't care less what everybody else thought. Just a few more months and he probably wouldn't ever see most of these people again. They could concern themselves with their lives, and he could concern himself with his without scrutiny of what he wore or said or did like that of being in High School.

Thoughts of their conversation came to Ron when in Bueno Nacho the day before yesterday. Hadn't she suggested there was something wrong with him? But Ron wouldn't allow himself to think so, not after what she had said to him last night and this morning. Maybe everybody _else_ thought there was something wrong with him, but not Kim. She was different, which was one of the reasons he adored her.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Ron turned to face Kim who was chewing more on her granola bar. Ron took in another bite, chewed and swallowed before speaking.

"To-day's turning out pretty crummy, huh, KP?" he asked.

He wasn't really expecting an answer from her. Or if he was, perhaps she might ignore his sentence and break down about her encounter with Josh. So it came to a shock when she replied his answer calmly (although faked).

"Yea, but I was kinda expecting it. It was my own fault for going up to him anyway," she shrugged. "I could have saved myself some embarrassment if I just avoided him like in my original plan."

Ron decided to make a daring comment and hope it would help further Kim's mind off of Josh. "What a jerk, though. What kinda guy does a thing like that anyway? He doesn't deserve you."

At the time, Kim had taken another bite when she distinctly straightened her back and looked at Ron.

After she swallowed, she said: "You really think so?"

Ron was put a little off guard what with her looking _directly_ into her eyes like that (and still was).

"Well yea," he responded truthfully. "You were phoning him all day. Obviously you had _something_ important to say. Then you give him the muffin? And he's all giving it to Bonnie like that?" Ron shook his head. "Those aren't the actions of a 'caring', 'kind' or 'sensible' guy, if you ask me. If he _really_ liked you, he would listen to what you have to say. That's what relationships 'n stuff are about right? Listening to what the other has to say?"

Another surprise was to see Kim smiling back at him. "You're right, Ron, you're _really_ right about that. It's so _hard_ though. Cos, Ron, I told you this before, I liked Josh _so_ much. Even with what you just said, it doesn't make everything just go away."

"No, 'course not," Ron agreed, "But it's a bit of a wake-up call to help make everything right in that usually so… 'perspicacious' and 'perceptive' head of yours that Mankey has apparently jumbled up."

Kim giggled, covering her mouth with her free hand, hiding those perfect, white teeth of hers. "I didn't know you had such an expansive vocabulary, Ron."

"Read it in the first three pages of that book Mister Barkin made us read last year," Ron replied with a grin. "Guess some things just stick."

"Which is a rarity!"

"Hey!"

They both laughed, Ron relieved that he was able to lighten not just the mood between them, but Kim's own thoughts. He was sure what he said took some affect inside her for that previous 'confusion cloud' he had received from her was lifted. Was it just him or did Kim shuffle closer to him?

"Ugh, I wish school was over, like, now," Kim groaned and crumpled her granola bar wrapper.

Ron nodded, "But remember what I said last night, Kim? We can get through it together."

Suddenly Ron noticed Kim's attitude take another swerve. This time it softened and a gentle feeling came from her, it half made Ron want to drift into a stupor. When Kim turned to face Ron, she was flushing.

"I seemed to have forgotten that," she said.

Ron turned away and looked down at the muffin still covered in the saran wrap beside him. Giving in, he heaved a sigh to himself.

"Here, you can have this," and he handed her his last precious muffin.

"What? No, Ron, I can't have it, I gave mine to…"

Ron shook his head, "I'm not… It wouldn't be good for me anyway. I'm not hungry." (What a lie!) "Besides, what else can put a smile on your face but a muffin covered in blue icing and rainbow sprinkles?"

He basked in the smile Kim gave him, "Ron, you're too sweet; you really are."

Before Ron could respond, a high pitched whistled sounded out and resonated in the pool room.

"Alright, boys, time to pack it in," the team's captain shouted out to the boys still swimming their laps. "Head to the showers!"

The sudden realisation of time gave reason to take a look at the clock. The first bell was truly bound to ring soon signalling for the students to head to their classrooms.

"Maybe we should go," Kim suggested even thought the bell hadn't rung yet. "I don't know about you, but I think I prefer to be in class before everybody gets there."

"I get you," Ron agreed, turning in his seat to sling his backpack over his shoulder and allowed Rufus to scamper down into his pocket.

Kim stood up and did the same, her granola wrapper still in her free hand. "Let's go."

They trudged down the bleachers carefully, leaving the mellow and calm swimming pool behind and out into the bright lights and hectic world of Middleton High's hallways. There weren't too many students around, but there were some here and there walking by or hanging by their lockers with friends.

Together they headed for the nearest staircase, heading to their Chemistry classroom.

"Hey, maybe we should be late every day for school," Kim chuckled quietly, Ron struggling to stride up the stairs after her.

"How's that?" he grunted.

"You actually remembered your after-Lunch textbooks for once," Kim mused aloud in amusement. "You always seem to forget them in your locker."

"Oh," Ron said and halted abruptly.

Kim turned around, a few stairs ahead of Ron to look back at her friend, wondering why he stopped. Without saying anything, Kim studied his fallen face, his mind lost in thought. To wake him out of his stupor, Kim shook Ron's hand in hers gently.

"Hey-hey," she said. "What's wrong?"

Ron looked back up at her, troubled. "Nuthin' I'm fine. Just forgot something, that's all."

Kim smirked, "I knew it was too good to be true."

Ron scowled at Kim, "Tchach, not that kind of forget. Like, just something on my mind, I didn't leave anything in my locker."

"Good," Kim nodded and continued around the corner and up the second flight of stairs. "Then let's get going, the bell's going to ring soon and I'd like to be in my seat when that happens."

"I'm coming" Ron heaved a sigh, still troubled.

The classroom door was open so they allowed themselves inside. Their teacher wasn't there, probably still out to Lunch but there were a couple of students inside, Jhustine Flannor among them. The small group of four gave a curious look in Kim and Ron's direction to see who was entering the classroom, but thankfully, their interest waned and no whispering or rude looks were given. They continued to talk to each other about science drivel.

Kim and Ron seated themselves down near the back of the class. The stool closest to Ron was wobbly so he exchanged it for another as Kim pulled her Chemistry textbook out of her bag along with her binder.

They huddled together, hoping to be ignored by everyone, probably pretending they were invisible. Together Kim and Ron whispered to each other about their assignment; Kim doing last minute checks and rereading her vocabulary while Ron ran his answers with Kim's to make sure his matched hers.

Rufus slid out of Ron's pant pocket and scampered onto Ron's shoulder, curling himself up close to Ron's neck and watched with little interest as the two friends sat shoulder to shoulder looking at their homework.

Eventually, the first bell rang and a commotion of noise leapt out of no-where outside the classroom doors and students began to form and group together in mass quantities, each heading to their class at their own pace.

A few students filed in and took their seats. Jhustine and her crew who were hanging out at the back corner of the classroom strutted forwards and took their seats together near the front of the class.

Ron decided to not concern himself with who was entering the classroom. He really didn't want to risk making eye contact with anyone. That and he was no longer interested in the looks other students gave him and Kim. He'd had enough of them for a lifetime; it made him sick every time a student evaluated them with low results.

He was sure Kim was feeling the same. She was doing the exact same as him anyway. Usually Kim was sitting in her stool with a straight back and highly attentive, perhaps studiously writing in some last minute notes or alterations. But here she sat now, clustered close to Ron, her shoulder pressing against his and her nose in her textbook. Not the Kim Ron was used to seeing.

Among the last to file in was Bonnie Rockwaller. Of course she would take extra care to find a path to her seat that crossed by Kim and Ron. Ron didn't even notice her until Kim looked up at the shadow Bonnie cast as she stopped in front of them both. Ron felt Rufus bristle with hostility close to his neck. Kim doing the same by his shoulder, he could feel the tensed energy cross over from her via his hand. It felt like a series of agitated wavelengths moving up and down sharply.

Bonnie giggled maliciously. Ron lowered his head, raising his shoulder blades, glaring at her.

"Isn't this just too cute?" she sneered, "I see you two have you _Chemistry_ homework done! I wonder how long you spent on that over the weekend!" Bonnie rested a fist on the counter and glared into Kim's eyes threateningly.

"Oh, that is _so_ witty, Bonnie," Kim rolled her eyes and responded dryly. "And let me guess, that took you the whole weekend to think up that line?"

Bonnie snorted, tossed her hair and stomped off to her seat beside Liz and Crystal.

Kim sighed, rolling her eyes again and consumed herself back into the textbook.

The final bell rang and Mister Barkin strode into the class, domineering as usual.

"I don't get it," Ron whispered to Kim as Barkin demanded all the homework to be handed in. "How can he sub _all_ of the classes we're in? What about the other blocks?"

Kim sniggered as she pulled apart the three ring binder to glide out her homework. "Maybe it's you."

Ron recoiled instantly, "Don't even _say_ things like that."

Kim took Ron's paper when he handed it to her and lightly poked Linda sitting in front of her. "Mind handing these in for us?"

Linda smiled back and took the papers with hers without another word. Kim watched thankfully as Linda walked up to Mr Barkin's desk and handed in their work on top of the pile.

When Bonnie walked back, she made extra care to saunter past Kim, giving them both another one of her famous glares. Unfortunately for Bonnie, Kim wasn't even looking up anymore. When Bonnie met Ron's eyes, she recoiled, a look of repulsion on her face. Ron was used to such faces and simply returned to his own work.

It still nagged at him why people were giving them such awkward looks and hoped it was just because they caught wind of Kim's 'lie' to Josh. Not the fact that he and Kim might be a couple.

In any case, Mr Barkin barked at the students to turn their attentions to the overhead projector and copy out the notes he began to elaborate on. ("These WILL be on the test in two weeks time." Naturally the class groaned.)

Kim finished taking down the notes faster than Ron. He wasn't the best at multi-tasking so pretty much everything Mr Barkin said went in one ear and out the other, all of Ron's focus was on keeping up and copying out the notes.

"Turn to page sixty-eight and read the chapter," Barkin dictated to the class, writing out the homework under Block E's homework assignments on the blackboard. "Then do the exercises and vocabulary on the next page for next class. Start on it NOW."

Jhustine raised her hand, "Mister Barkin, when's the exact date of the test and what will it be based upon?"

Barkin growled, "I'm getting there, Miss Flannor."

ø

Ron shut his textbook closed finally and let out a sigh of relief. "I don't think I'm going to pass this test at _all_." He then proceeded to pack away his text and binder.

"It's not that hard, Ron," Kim solaced, packing away her own things after the bell rang. "We can study together? At my place, alright? I'll make sure you get that A."

Ron smiled, swallowing a gulp, "Thanks, KP, I really need that."

"A study date, is it?" Bonnie cackled as she strutted past.

Kim ignored this and tugged Ron before he was even out of his seat. "Come on, Ron, PE's next, we gotta change."

"Um… how?" Ron asked, perplexed.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Don't you think that's gonna look really weird? I mean, like, the girl's changing room… the guy's changing room…"

Kim slapped a devastated hand to her cheek. "Oh great, I completely forgot!" she groaned. "How are we gonna change? If we don't change into our PE uniforms, we'll have to sit out class."

"And is that so bad?" Ron asked aloud, more to himself than to Kim.

"Ron, I'm not going to skip class because we're stuck."

"You wanted to skip _school_ yesterday."

"… That was different. Look, um…" As Kim thought frenetically, they continued their walk to the downstairs gymnasium.

She didn't even give Ron an answer, without a warning of any kind, Ron was jerked sideways by his shirt and into an unknown room. He was continually pulled backwards, tripping over his own sneakers until he came to a landing on a tiled floor.

Blinking away the stars, he realised he was in the girl's bathroom in the wheelchair stall…

"KP..?" Ron started to say but he was quickly hushed by her: "Just look the other way, Ron."

Ron closed his eyes, sitting on the floor and heard the familiar sound of Kim rustling in her pack and then the familiar tugs and the exchange of hands as she changed her clothes.

"We're alone, right?" Ron asked nervously.

"No duh," came Kim's hurried reply. Then: "Ok, change—fast!"

"Ok, ok!" Ron grumbled and reached into his own bag, pulling out his gym uniform and began to change into it as Kim turned away, giving him privacy. Rufus scampered out of Ron's pocket and sat on the toilet-paper dispenser since Ron's gym shorts had no pockets.

Now they were both in their PE uniforms. Kim donning the girl's uniform of a white shirt, the sleeves and collar ringed with red and matching red shorts. Ron's, the boy's uniform, was exactly the same, except they wore the colour purple instead of red, two of the school's official colours.

When Ron had finished, Kim bent down to slip on her pack and head with Ron to the gymnasium when…

"Get up!" Kim hissed and leapt to stand on the toilet rim, Ron scrambling to stand up with lightning speed he didn't have. "Shh…."

Ron 'shh'ed, gulping down his breath as a student walked in to use the facilities. Kim grimaced, clasping both of Ron's hands resting between their shoulders. The rubber bottom of Ron's sneakers kept slipping on the toilet rim; to catch his grip he was constantly bumping forwards into Kim who tottered dangerously.

"I can't hang on…" Ron hissed in Kim's ear, his chin on her shoulder.

"Shush!" Kim spat back, making Ron cower and shrink his head down.

"Is anyone there?" the girl called, two stalls down.

Kim and Ron held their breath.

"Freaky…" the girl commented.

They continued to bite their tongues or lower lips, trying to keep as still and as quiet as they could. They almost got away with it too.

Ron whined in a whisper, "I can't stand like this, I need to step down!"

"_QUIET_," Kim snapped back in a hushed hiss.

Ron whimpered as silenced as he could, his foot kept slipping on the toilet seat rim when finally… He lost balance, crashing forwards into Kim who managed to slam her back into the wall so she was still standing. But they let out noises as they did and Kim roughly shoved Ron back. Not expecting this, his foot skidded underneath him and slipped with a _splash!_ into the toilet as he fell backwards and landed on the floor with a hard crash on his rump bringing Kim down with him, on top of him by their attached hands.

Ron groaned in pain, the crash land on the tiled floors was _not_ the softest and his leg was now in an awkward position, wedged deep inside the toilet.

On top of him, her face not even centimetres away from Ron's face was Kim's, absolutely blushing so radically, it almost covered her entire face. She grunted as she tried to remove herself from Ron, but their arms seemed to be tangled, however that was managed and still she blushed.

_She never blushed before when she's fallen on me… why should she?_ Thoughts of them on the sofa a few mornings ago came to him and he recalled her blushing there too.

"Hello!" came the girl's voice again and Ron shut his eyes, rolling them under his eyelids. He was hoping she'd mind her own business. "Who's there? Was that a boy..?"

Ron actually blushed as he _felt_ Kim's pressed chest rise in panic against his own; she clenched her teeth, blushing hard, her hair a mess, as they could see the feet of the girl approaching their stall.

Then… _No,_ Ron wished hard. The girl was bending down.

Kim noticed this too and began to frantically try to pull herself off Ron again without any results. Instead, it just made it seem like…

"Are you oka-" the girl began but instantly gasped when she could see Kim and Ron in their uncomfortable positions. A hand flew to Hope's mouth in her horror and stood up instantly.

"No wait, I can explain!" Kim wailed after the fellow cheerleader, and Bonnie's friend. Another effort to retract herself from Ron ended up in success, but it was too late to run after Hope, she had already fled the girl's room and was probably ready to blab to Bonnie. Hope was a friendly, sweet girl, unlike Bonnie, but she was still friends with Bonnie and thus was bound to say something to her.

Kim rolled backwards onto her back on the sticky tiled floor. Sitting up with a distraught expression, Kim cleared her hair out of her eyes and back into place, shaking her head solemnly.

"Can this day _get_ anymore worse?"

"My foot's stuck."

"Huh?"

Kim sighed to herself about her troubles then looked at Ron and his wedged foot.

"Great," Kim muttered sarcastically. She pulled Ron into a standing stance with her attached hand. For support he leaned on her, bouncing occasionally on his one foot to regain his balance. "First we're stuck to each other and now we're stuck to a _TOILET_! What's next? No," Kim shut her eyes and held up the palm of her free right hand. "I don't even want to _know_."

Starting to loose his normally always intact patience, Ron spoke irritably: "Can you just help me? We've got to get to gym class, remember?"

"You don't need to tell me that twice," she grunted back as she inspected Ron's foot that was dug deep into the toilet hole.

"Don't flush it!" Ron yelped as Kim reached out for the handle. "What if it sucks my foot down with it?"

Kim rolled her eyes in response, but removed her hand from the handle anyway. "Then maybe I should _pen_ your foot off," she retorted.

At that moment, the school bell sounded out around them, it was particularly louder than normal when inside the washroom where the walls could resonate the sound at a higher pitch than classroom walls.

They both flinched at the loud ringing and covered an ear with their free hand, not that it did any good with their other ear still open to the constant noise.

"We're late!" Kim squealed once the ringing had stopped. She glared at Ron's foot stuck in the toilet as if it was the fault for all her bad luck. "Get _out_ of there!" Kim screeched and, grabbing Ron's foot, attempted to yank it out with all the strength and anger she could muster with one hand.

But still it wouldn't budge and as she tugged, Kim grappled desperately for some solution. She decided on reaching out and pressing the flush handle.

"No, do-" Ron cried out.

But instead of Ron's foot being sucked down the hole, a burst of water showered out, sprinkling the both of them.

Kim let out a appalling screech, trying to shield herself with both her arms, but the one attached to Ron's was being pulled this way and that as he too struggled to shield himself with his own arm, crying out as well.

Although dripping wet, it had worked, mostly because in the shock and panic at being showered in water from the toilet, Ron had lunged himself backwards and away from the toilet in a mighty leap that released his foot.

In disgust at the water, Ron slammed himself against the washroom stall door, cringing in his attempt to put as much distant from himself and the water as if it would melt him.

While Ron cringed and whined without any effect to better his situation, Kim scooped up their bags and unlocked the stall door, flying out of the stall with Ron in tow (Rufus had leapt into his gym bag for safety when the water works hit) and out the bathroom door. The toilet continued to flood the bathroom.

Kim flew out of the bathroom but was ill prepared when her slippery, squeaky shoes were unable to traction the shiny school floor beneath them. They both slipped and slid on the floor, careening into lockers on the opposing side of the bathroom with a _crash_. Ron wailed and slid onto the ground in pain but Kim just grunted ferociously and leapt back onto her feet pulling Ron along mercilessly towards the gymnasium.

The class was already doing their stretches when Kim bounded into the gym with Ron struggling to keep up with Kim, letting out little whines here and there. She tossed both their bags onto the bleachers and tried to slide to a halt among the other students.

Unfortunately, their shoes were still wet with the toilet water and the gymnasium floor was just as slippery as the hallway floor, if not even more so. The two keeled over together, barrelling through the group of students who shrieked and yelled to dash out of their way in time.

Kim and Ron finally came to a halt in a heap thanks to the gym wall.

"Well, look who decided to show up," came the familiar voice of Mr Barkin.

Kim moaned in pain as her eyesight came to. Holding her head with her free hand, she looked up at the large, ominous form of their substitute teacher. On either side of him were the students, most were staring down at Kim and Ron with wild, wide eyes. A few were giggling and some were glaring with an evil eye.

"Tardy again, one more strike this month and you two love-birds will be in for detention," he growled as if he wished this _were_ their third strike. "Maybe _next_ time you're late, you could join the class _discreetly_."

Kim growled at Mr Barkin's retreating back. The class eventually broke away from the scene and returned to their stretches. With Ron not in sight, Kim wondered where he was when she realised he was behind her, on his side, crushed between her and the wall, Kim's elbow digging into the back of his neck.

"Sorry!" Kim murmured to Ron and pulled him to his feet.

"No big," he grunted back.

They joined the rest of the class, but their whispers and quick eye darts at Kim and Ron did not go by unnoticed.

"What an entrance," they heard someone remark beside them, "Though if it were me, I think I would have crashed through the ceiling from a helicopter."

"Heh, even _that_ would have been less obvious," Ron grinned back, looking down at his only guy friend, Felix, who had just approached them.

Kim rolled her eyes. "This stretching is killing me," she said as she pulled her arm behind her back. "I feel like I've been doing stretches all day; my body's worn through and _through_."

"I'd say," Felix agreed, eyeing them precariously in their rag-tag state. "I've been hearing so many rumours flying around the school about you two. What's the truth?"

Again, Kim rolled her eyes. "You dun wanna know," she grunted. "'Sides, you should speak for yourself, you don't have to run around, splintering your calf bones in that thing."

Felix grinned, looking down at his wheelchair. "True…"

"Why do you even _do_ physical education anyway?" Kim carried on as if he hadn't of spoken. "You're sitting around, it's not fair. You don't feel the pain of running around, you just play the games. You don't feel the flaming burn in the calves when-"

Ron smirked, sidling closer to Felix. "Beware, she's going into one of her 'rants' again…"

"I heard that!" Kim shot back and the two boys laughed.

"ALRIGHT!" Mr Barkin barked out so suddenly, the whole class jumped, even Felix in his wheelchair. "Enough girly stretches, time to get this phys ed class started."

"And stupid me was hoping we'd be doing stretches the _whole_ class," Ron muttered.

Mr Barkin disappeared into the equipment room and came back out rolling out a rack of round, red, rubber balls…

"No!" Ron yelped, "No, please, NO!"

"That's right, Stoppable," a disturbing grin broke out across Mr Barkin's face. "The name of to-day's game is _dodgeball_."

"NOOOO!" Ron sobbed, falling onto the floor on his knees.

Felix chuckled and Kim felt embarrassed yet inched closer to Ron for some unknown reason.

"Now line-up! We're dividing you into two teams!"

Luckily, Kim and Ron were sorted onto the same team (unfortunately Felix was not), Kim wasn't sure how'd she convince Mr Barkin to let her and Ron be on the same team. All the balls were lined up in front of them in the middle of the gym and the two teams were against the opposing walls.

"Kim, can we _please_ avoid the balls as much as possible?" Ron whispered urgently in Kim's ear.

Kim didn't even look at him. Her eyes were locked on the balls ahead of her. "Just because I'm stuck to you doesn't mean I have to limit my self."

Ron double blinked at her, blown away by her harsh words. He stared hard at her in bewilderment, yet she still wouldn't look at him, her eyes were determinedly set forwards.

Then the blow of the whistle broke out and in an immediate flurry did the students dash forwards eager to be the first to snatch up the red rubber balls. Ron would have much preferred to stay behind and linger in the back, but Kim had been one of the first students to fly away from the wall, poor Ron was forced to run along with her.

Nearing the battlefield, Ron cringed waiting for the balls to come his way; he tried to sidle himself behind Kim for protection.

She scooped up one ball, which was all she could hold with only one hand free, and thrust it as hard and fast as she could at a student on the other side of the divide. Ron pitied the poor student who was dealt the blow and was forced down. He knew what that felt like.

"Stoppable!" a shout called out over the cries and shrieks of the other students playing the game. Kim and Ron both turned to heed the call, the voice unrecognisable to Kim, and yet faintly familiar at the same time.

She recognised them, once she laid eyes on the voice and the voice's pal. It was the two guys that used to bully Ron in DHall back in tenth grade, and before that. One was tall, bulky with dumb muscles and hairy arms, the other so tiny, he could be mistaken for a fifth grader.

But it wasn't so much as what they looked like, more what they _held_. Which were four shiny, cherry balls. The smirks on their faces could be called ominous too.

"Think fast!" the little one squealed with sick delight and hauled the ball forwards.

If Ron was thinking on dodging the unprovoked attack, he was much too slow. Kim let out a gasp of abhorrence, hair rippling behind her as the ball slammed hard into Ron's chest, right where he had collided with the door just the day before. The ball actually made a noise as it slammed Ron.

Ron lurched forwards as the ball pressed against him. He gasped a groan, obviously still tender from the door-incident. The ball dropped onto the ground where it bounced and rolled away to be picked up by some other student.

Kim was about to rush to Ron's side in concern when she heard the laughter from the bullies. She squeezed his hand, Ron was still doubled forwards, gripping his heaving chest.

Then came the rest of the balls

Without mercy, they showered Ron with the balls. Their only intent was to deal out as much damage as they could to Ron; it was no longer a game but a gruesome form of bullying. Instead of fists, the weapons were the dodgeballs. Her friend wailed beside her in obvious fright and pain.

"Stop!" he cried and still they did not listen. "Please…"

Kim stood stunned still in her utter shock as Ron was ruthlessly pelted with speeding rubber balls. The two jerks laughed as Ron cried out, cringing from the rubber products; the bullies picked up more balls that bounced their way, eager to chuck them Ron's way again.

Kim brought up her hand to deflect a few of the balls that accidentally bounced her way but continued to watch Ron cave onto the floor in fear, the balls unceasingly berating him everywhere.

Had it been like this for Ron _every_ gym class? Was this why he hated Phys Ed so much? And how… how could Kim never have taken any notice before?

"What's the matter, Stoppable?" Kim perked up as one of the ball-throwers taunted Ron from the other side of the gymnasium. "Afraid of a little red ball?" then Kim watched, reflected in her bright, round emerald eyes as the kid wound back his arm and let fly the cherry ball, slamming Ron right in the head as he cowered on the floor of the gymnasium when he was already so obviously out of the game, his free hand sheltering his neck. He let out a cry of pain that broke through into Kim's mind.

She narrowed her eyes.

Kim whipped her head around to stare back at the two boys laughing. Every laugh made an increment in Kim's anger level grow and boil a hot red. How _dare_ they do this to Ron? How _could_ they be so cruel!

Letting out an anguished battle cry of sorts, Kim scooped up one of the cherry balls that had struck Ron and pelt it with lightning speed that only Kim Possible could muster right into the diaphragm of the short kid. The blow knocked the kid right off his feet and his back thudded as it impacted with the wall behind him.

Suddenly, the remaining crony ceased his laughter.

He stared at his buddy moaning on the floor, the cherry ball resting triumphantly on his stomach. Then he turned his head back at Kim on the other side of the divide. He was much larger than Kim with a lot more muscle, but he had the right to believe he was in trouble with this small red-haired girl.

With slit eyes penetrating his, in one swift action, Kim whipped up another ball resting beside Ron and pitched it dead-centre to its target into the jerk's liver, bowling his person over and into a motionless heap beside his buddy.

Kim grinned with satisfaction. "Game over; you are outtage!" She turned back to Ron who was still on the ground. She knelt down beside him, placing a tender, comforting hand on his shoulder. His back trembled even under her light touch.

"Hey, you're out of the game anyway so let's take you to a bleacher," she murmured gently, her mouth close to his ear.

Ron didn't say anything but followed Kim as she took his other hand even if it was on his other side and lead him to the bench. He sat, hunched over and miserable, not making any eye-contact.

"Does this happen every time?" Kim demanded to know.

Again, Ron wouldn't look her in the eyes, but that was an answer enough for Kim.

"Look on the bright side," Kim attempted to cheer Ron up as he might have done for her. As he _had_ done for her, yesterday. To-day at Lunch. He'd been there all along for her, she knew it now. But when had she ever been there for him? "At least you're not bleed-" she uttered a small gasp when her statement backfired on her.

The injury from yesterday must have reopened due to the impact of the cherry ball. On Ron's white gym uniform shirt began to blossom a small blood stain. His shirt wasn't clinging to his chest, so there wasn't much blood on the shirt, but Kim was sure there would be more underneath.

"Let's get you to a washroom or something," Kim bit her lower up wondering how they could manage to disappear. They still had twenty-four minutes left of PE class and it was clear Ron, even after a good clean-up, wouldn't be fit to re-enter the dodgeball battlefield.

"May I remind you, Possible," (Mr Barkin had approached the two almost out of thin air,) "That you two are _in class_ at the moment, the school bell won't ring for another twenty-three minutes so _put your intimate courtship on hold and get back out there on the double_!"

"Ron's injured!" Kim snapped back, standing straight to meet Mr Barkin's domineering eye and stamping her foot for extra emphasis. "He's in no condition to continue playing this brute of a game!"

Mr Barkin was about to retort and probably win the shouting match which earned some students attentions when his eyes wandered over to a deflated and pathetic looking Ron with a red flower blooming on his white shirt.

Even the permanent substitute teacher couldn't find fault in Kim's 'reasoning', especially if one of his charges was critically injured.

"Fine, get Stoppable to a cleaning facility." Mr Barkin sighed as Kim led Ron to the girl's change room. "But I want you two out ASAP, _no_ dawdling."

"Gaah, MR BARKIIIIiiiiIIIIiiiN!" a student hollered after the sound of rubber slapping the human flesh sounded out.

"I'm running out of student health forms to fill out… JIMMY, QUIT MOANING, DO YOU WANT MORE TEETH TO FALL OUT?"

ø

"Ow," Ron flinched, sucking in his breath.

Kim experienced déjà vu all over again after Ron pulled off his uniform shirt, allowing Kim to clean up Ron's injury with a damp paper towel inside the girl's change room. The room never felt as enclosed and silent before. It was almost claustrophobic.

Even from inside, shouts and rubber balls bouncing, hitting and whizzing through the air was heard by both Kim and Ron. But even though the sounds _were_ distant with the door closed, it felt even _more_ distant to Kim as that hot feeling washed over her while she dabbed Ron's chest with the paper towel.

_Just like yesterday_, she thought grimly. _These thoughts and feelings are the same as yesterday, it wasn't a one time thing…How could I have been so _blind_ to Ron's pain all these years? We've been in the same gym classes and yet I never noticed. Sure when we joined up after changing out of our uniforms, Ron would hobble and groan about sores, but I guess I never took notice. Maybe I thought he was overreacting. Maybe… maybe I wasn't empathic enough. No. Not wasn't- _am not_. I never would have noticed if Ron weren't stuck to me._

_He was there for me yesterday and to-day and all the days before in my life when I'm hurt or down. But… oh my goodness. I'm… I'm so blind to his needs. I can't believe…but it's true._

It was a revelation for Kim.

She looked up at Ron; he was looking down at her. She sighed, standing up and tossed the bloody paper towel into the waste bin.

"Maybe we can linger in here," Kim suggested, sitting down on the pink sofa. "I'd rather stay in here… where it's quiet."

Ron nodded.

"You never answered my question: does this happen often?"

Ron snorted, "Yea, every time."

Kim flinched. "I… I guess I never noticed."

"I know."

"…" She deserved that, and she knew it too. Kim looked at her feet, downcast. Looking back up, she saw her reflection in the mirror across from her then she looked at Ron. He was looking down too, his head hung. What pain he was experiencing, Kim didn't know. Could be the physical pain, could be the emotional but she felt as if she could now empathize…

In any case, Kim picked up Ron's hand that she was holding and placed it on her lap. She patted his hand: "Can't be all the time," she muttered, shrugging, "I would have noticed. Like, how could I not? Must be I'm just on the other side of the gym or something. I noticed to-day, right?"

Ron still said nothing, but he did lift up his head a tad.

Kim looked away again, leaving his hand in hers on her lap. She looked down at his hand.

How strange this hand holding thing was. It was as if… as if ever since they started holding hands, things began to change between them. These new things she noticed about her best friend, would they ever have occurred if she hadn't been stuck to him? Maybe they would have, maybe it wasn't the hand holding, it was the Josh thing. But the Josh thing wouldn't have occurred if it weren't for being stuck.

So was this a blessing or a curse?

They sat in silence together, idling away the time. It wasn't long before Mr Barkin's voice yelled out from behind the door. "Stoppable! Get out here ASAP, the ladies need to change."

"Wow, already?" Kim said aloud as she stood up. "Guess we should have used this time to change… Ah well… we can do it after."

She led an unusually quiet Ron out of the change room, filing past a glaring Mr Barkin. Ron clung to his shirt which he hadn't put back on, pressing it close to his bleeding chest. It'd need a good cleaning when they arrived at home.

"Possible, you can go back in and change," Mr Barkin rumbled.

"I'll, um, I'll help put away the dodgeballs," Kim flashed an evasive toothy smile as she slipped out from under Mr Barkin's critical eye and rushed with Ron trotting forcibly behind her.

Ron mimicked Kim as she required his assistance to pull out the dodgeball rack from the equipment room. They began to rally up the balls, placing them back on the rack. Kim kicked the balls lightly from their places all around the gym.

They lingered, moving slow so Kim could keep an eye on the girl's change room, waiting for all the girls to finish changing. Then they could slip back inside unnoticed to change.

Once the last of the girl's had left the change room, Kim slipped inside with Ron trailing her silently, their backpacks already snug on their backs. No-one took any notice of them, all the students were chatting animatedly with themselves, waiting for the final bell of the day to ring.

As assumed, the change room was empty. Ron laid his blood-stained gym shirt on the sofa just as the bell rang, again, louder than usual inside the change room walls.

"Close your eyes, I'm going to change," Kim announced already digging into her bag for her cheerleading skirt.

Ron had forgotten all about her cheerleading practice, he really hoped she wasn't planning on bouncing around with him stuck to her, especially when he was so injured… and so unwell in his stomach. With his closed eyes he placed his free hand over his stomach.

He heard the ruffling again, then Kim said: "Stand still, I need to balance…"

Ron steadied himself as Kim put pressure on his hand she was holding for balance.

Then some noise came from outside… and all too quickly for either of them to comprehend, a voice and the sound of the change room door swinging open.

In a moment's loss, Ron opened his eyes to see who the intruder was, shock catching him by surprise that someone was barging in on them. But before Ron's eyes could meet the door and the person standing there (in shock too, most certainly), they swept across Kim and… and…

And her cheerleading skirt was only at her knees… her free hand frozen as she must have been pulling it up.

Ron flushed so hard, adrenaline and who knew what else rushing inside Ron all went straight to his head and made him want to faint twice over.

Kim stood leaning forward slightly in her pink underwear, the purple skirt at her knees which she was still holding. The blush coloured her face so that it almost completely hid her features.

"Oh… my… _goodness_," Bonnie finally spluttered out, working her fallen jaw. Her eyes were so wide, Ron didn't know Bonnie could widen her eyes that far.

All three of them were frozen, eyes on each other, all of them trying to make some sense, to comprehend this blatantly _confounding_ situation. What a sight Kim and Ron must look. He in the girl's change room, him with his shirt off, her with her skirt down… holding hands again.

_Please… _please_ tell me this isn't happening!_ Kim's thoughts screeched into Ron's mind. The wavelengths her thoughts were at caused Ron to physically cringe. If her thoughts were sound, the pitch would have been unbearable. Not the _loudness_ or the _pitch_ of her thoughts, like in speech… just… just the invisible wavelengths Ron felt he was receiving. Ron wasn't sure how to describe it. The pitch on the invisible thought-graph in Ron's mind soared high in sharp, critical jerks, also a yellow.

Alarum. That's what she was experiencing. This was her alarum. Yellow, in dire, drastic jerks.

_Interesting_.

But now wasn't the time to think about that.

All three of them were still frozen, eyes on each other. Kim and Ron blushing definitely, Bonnie… Bonnie was just stone solid.

Finally, some movement came from Bonnie when she lifted her hand slowly to cover the gaping hole in her face, her mouth. She backed up slowly.

"It's not what it looks like!" Kim blurted out, taking a step towards her nemesis.

"Oh my gosh. Hope was so right, what she told me in class…"

Ron recoiled, blinking hard. Hope saw them in the washroom on top of each other. Of course she would have told Bonnie… He shook his head slightly despite himself.

But Kim continued to splutter, insistent on proving herself innocent. "You've got it all wrong-"

"Kim Possible!" Bonnie announced, glaring hard with vindictive eyes, piercing right into Kim's own. When Ron saw the hatred in Bonnie's eyes, he took an instinctive step towards Kim, holding her hand closer. Not out of the usual fear for himself, but to protect Kim. She maybe not need physical protection, but she needed it emotionally. "You are _SUCH_ a WHORE. And by to-morrow morning at school, _EVERYONE_ is going to know it."

And in a flurry, Bonnie was gone. Not even waiting for a response from Kim, not wanting to receive a satisfactory smile at Kim's horrendous dismay.

Kim was rooted to the spot, Ron too. Then she tried to step forwards to chase after Bonnie, to tell her wrong. But Ron pulled her back ever so gently in restraint. After all, she couldn't go marching out there in her pink undies.

Outside the change room, Ron could hear girl's voices. He recognised their voices… they were all girl's on Kim's cheer squad. They were all talking at once, animatedly…

The sick feeling inside Ron's stomach from yesterday and to-day increased, O how he wanted to curl up and lay down…

Before Ron could turn to Kim suggesting they take their leave and fast, Kim had already slipped up her skirt and dashed for her bag. Ron was barely given the time to scoop up his own, plus his shirt.

Kim ran outside, coming to a steady halt just outside the change room doors. Then they froze again. The entire cheer squad staring wide eyed at Kim, each with their own expressions.

Hope stood with demanding arched eyebrows, Maggie appeared worried, Liz bit her bottom lip, Marcella had a hand to her cheek looking disappointed, Crystal gave them glaring looks, Tara looked like she was on the verge of tears (for what reasons, Ron had no clue) and Bonnie… Bonnie in the middle of the semi-circle was a down-right hissing, spitting, mad cat.

"Kim Possible, you slut," she spoke, now with the entire squad to hear. "Josh Mankey is the hottest guy in school and you play his feelings by skanking around with _this_," Bonnie thrust a sharp finger at Ron, "_This_ loser. Do you get how upset Josh is in you? Why he liked you I have no clue. But you have no right to go around winding up other innocent boys while you're screwing this one- in public!"

Why Kim wasn't spitting back at Bonnie was beyond Ron. She looked defeated… disheartened… he wished he could put his arms around her.

"That's not-"

"We don't want to hear it, _K._," Bonnie continued giving her a 'talk to the hand' hand, "We don't _like_ girls like you and that'll become clear to-morrow. Not only _that_ but you skive off cheer practice on the weekend for this _thing_ too?" Bonnie took a step forward, hands on her hips. "_I_ don't think that's very good leadership skills. _Especially_ when Regionals are coming up."

"You can't-" Kim stuttered.

"Kim, if you're going to continue on with this freak, then you're going to be considered a freak too. Friendship was minimally bearable by us, but doing what you're doing?" Bonnie shivered. "That's too much. From here on in Kim, you're a loser. Just like your loser whore," she shot a glare at Ron.

Kim stood still, silence in the gymnasium. She shook her head slightly in her stun, she tilted her head… and then she ran. Ron ran after Kim as she broke through the doors of the gymnasium and tore down the hallways, not even noticing the black-haired girl in her usual red dress barely catching sight at the whizzing whirlwind that was Kim and Ron.

She heard Kim's gulping sobs, even saw a tear or two fluttering by, caught in their updraft, as her friend ran by without noticing her. Ron following… still stuck.

Monique turned her head back to the gymnasium where they obviously fled from. She could their vicious female laughter. Shaking her head, Monique took it upon herself to do something for her friend, even if it was against her better judgement. Against Ron's desires. But Kim was her friend first, and she'd do what had to be done to help her.

ø

Letting out an elongated groan, Kim threw herself onto her bed facedown. She bounced lightly and remained immobile, fatigue sweeping across her entire body. The emotional pain consuming her…

Ron watched silently, his own body aching for rest. The run home had not done wonders for Ron's already pained body. Every step they took on their run home was pain for him, that and she wouldn't slow down or take a breather which agitated Ron's chest. Of course, there was the miserable feeling in his stomach to think about too. All in all, Ron was glad they were home now, his head felt like it was ready to reel, no- it _was_; lightly, but still dizzy from the run.

But they were both in pain; Ron wouldn't allow his pity thoughts to be solely centered on himself. They'd both beaten up unfairly that day. Only Kim was on an emotional level and Ron's physical.

Kim shifted herself to pull the blankets out from underneath her and wrapped them overtop of herself. The top of her red head was barely visible, the blanket was thrown so high and her head snuggled into her pink pillow.

Watching her lay down was enticing to Ron's sore body, his longed for the same comfort. He envied the consuming blanket wrapping around Kim. So he slipped underneath the covers with her and curled himself up, facing his friend. He gave a small sigh, how wonderful it felt for his body to finally be put at ease. Now that he was lying down, he felt the real soreness inside and how glad he was to by lying down when it hit him.

And who better to share that with than Kim.

No, Ron now contemplated, he was wrong, Kim wasn't the only one who had been hurt on an emotional level. The insults Bonnie had whipped out at them both stung Ron inside too. So many confusing thoughts rushed his mind. Including how Kim was taking everything Bonnie had said. Especially about her 'being a loser like him'. Ron already knew he was a loser. He was called that everyday at school. Sure it hurt, but the blade that is used most often becomes dull, or so the saying goes.

Ron began to fret that Kim would reject him. Maybe she'd want her popularity over him. But what of the progress he'd made with her? Surely something would stick with her.

What a mess this hand-holding sitch was turning out to be. Ron wanted progress with Kim, but not at these costs. Never like this. The only way Ron could deal with all this hellfire is if, in the end, Kim turned to him. He just prayed it wouldn't drive her away from him.

A pain in his chest woke him out of these thoughts and his stomach felt particularly upset. Ron looked at Kim in front of him. Her eyes were closed, but he was pretty sure she wasn't sleeping.

Ron felt himself beginning to doze off. _Not yet!_ He hissed at himself. _I'm still sticking to my plan…_ It was tempting… but he'd do it. She needed it. _He_ needed it.

In another bold move, Ron reached out with his free left hand and wrapped it around Kim and slid even closer to her, his eyes closed. As soon as he did so, he felt Kim bristle and stiffen underneath his gentle wrap. He waited for her to calm down, to become accustomed to the feel, to recognise that it was _him_- Ron.

But she didn't. In fact, she didn't relax underneath his arm until she had fallen into a sleep. Worry fluttered into Ron's mind and swept him into a sleep.

ø

They slept a lot longer than Ron thought they had. It only felt like an hour, maybe two, but by the time his eyes opened and adjusted, Kim's room was fairly dark with no lights on and the sky outside the window to his left was a rich, dark blue.

When he woke, he first found himself staring at Kim's mauve ceiling. Rufus had crept out of his gym bag while he had been asleep and was snoozing on the pillow beside his head. Ron's body certainly rejuvenated some from the hardcore sleep. He felt a lot less sore and more like he could walk around without his bones screaming at him. But, strangely, he still felt some sort of weight on his chest though.

Looking down casually, his eyes widened when he saw Kim resting her head on his chest, just below his injury. His still _bare_ chest. Their attached hands, his left and her right were down but her free left hand was resting lightly on his shoulder. Ron laid his head back. This… this was heaven.

He lifted his free hand and placed it on Kim's hair, giving a light sigh as he did. Ron really hoped Kim had done this by herself, but reality told him it was most likely that she did this in her sleep, without her knowledge. After all, Ron had _no_ idea how Kim was feeling towards him anymore.

Underneath the covers Ron could feel one of Kim's bare legs resting _just_ on top of one of his, barely, but still sent a wonderful sensation through Ron. He squeezed one of her attached hands and lifted their hands up. Feeling something wet as he did so.

He froze.

Something was _not_ right. Although Ron would have liked to have lain with Kim like so for as long as he was able, the curiosity of the mysterious dampness enticed Ron to prop himself up. Kim slid down a little but Ron gripped her back close to him with his free hand. Awkwardly, Ron threw off the sheets with both their attached hand to see…

No… _no_.

"Kim," Ron's voice croaked and wavered. "KP, wake up!"

Kim stirred on top of Ron then woke out of her slumber, pushing herself up with her free arm.

She said nothing, so Ron 'elaborated', "Uh… Kim…" Ron pointed to the blood-stained sheets.

Kim flew off of Ron, sitting on her legs. She looked down at the blood-stained sheets beside them, scandalized.

"No! Not _now!_" Kim wailed, beginning to blush again. Rufus woke in a shot at her shrieks.

"Kim, it's ok-" Ron began but Kim wouldn't listen to him (as usual).

"This is _so_ unfair!" Ron expected her to blurt out apologies, not that he needed or wanted any, but she didn't. "To-day _sucks!_" she screeched and leapt off of the bed, jerking Ron's arm so he almost fell off the bed head first.

The bed was a mess, Kim's legs too, even Ron's pants. He was embarrassed for her, but was determined not to show that. He was determined to stick to his plan and show her his compassion

Kim let out an "Augh!" and flew down the stairs out of her room (but first she ran to her closet and pulled out a fresh pair of underwear), almost on her tip toes and into the bathroom just underneath. She stopped just inside and closed the door, but not all the way so Ron would be able to stand outside and not squish his arm reaching into the bathroom.

From the outside, Ron could hear her continuous sobs and chokes as she fought back the tears. He shook his head, to-day was… he couldn't even think of a suitable word to describe the day they were having. But he was positive it was the worst they'd ever had in their entire lives.

He shook his head, Rufus trying to console him on his shoulder, while Ron listened to the sounds coming from the other side of the door; the rustling, feeling his hand being moved up and down, and of course Kim's unremitting sobs.

Waiting outside the washroom, it was inevitable—the thoughts came back to him.

Instead of the expected flashback, he remembered the gang fight that had occurred only four days ago. It only made sense though that the two situations would be forever linked together in his mind. For some reason, the gang fight had completely slipped his mind, he wondered how often Kim recalled the fight, if at all.

At first, he hadn't known what was going on, after being pulled awake, Ron had truly thought they were coming to pick them up for their ride home. How quickly _that_ notion vanished. Through the fighting, Ron still wasn't completely aware of the sitch.

Not until it flashed before his eyes… when the gang member reached and… and _grabbed_ her. All understanding had come to Ron at that point. Firstly, Ron had felt paralyzed with fear.

It was happening all over again, except, this time, for _real_. He reminisced the event flashbacking in his minds eye, remembered the terror he had felt, the agonizing stress and worry for her… And it was all happening again. But this time, it would _really_ happen. Ron wasn't about to let that happen.

Coming to after the flashback, he had still been in his momentary stupor when they had been trapped against the wall. At that point, he watched with glazed eyes as they twisted her arm back, her sinking down to the ground in pain and then… He knew Kim had not seen this, her eyes had been scrunched up in pain at the time. But Ron had seen it and it was the bolt that jolted him. The gang member was reaching for his belt clasp… That, with the flashback fresh in his memory, was when Ron completely lost himself, launching himself forwards to do some serious damage to all three of them!

It had all been a blur. Ron honestly had very little recollection of what had happened while he was duking out the threats to the three. Did he remember anything, come to think of it? He'd been in such a frenzy it was hard to recollect anything. But he _did_ remember the flash back again while watching their retreating backs. How could he not? Not when last time he had allowed the culprit to escape, well, not that it mattered too much in the long run. But, the thought kept hitting his realisation button, this time was for _real_ and if he hadn't been stuck to Kim… why, he might have chased after them. Maybe. He'd been too scared last time, what would he have done _this_ time?

An involuntary shiver crept down his spine at a speedy rate.

They had been on a mission. How old had they been? Fifteen probably, maybe he'd still been fourteen. Ron was terrible at remembering dates (which was one reason why History was never one of his best subjects).

Some top-secret lab had called in (weren't they _all_?) about being locked out of their lab. Kim and Ron arrived on the scene expected to just do some easy infiltration and rescue their keys from within but, being a high-tech lab, it was much more complicated than that.

Apparently, an experienced thief, or cat burglar, had broken into the lab and shut down the electricity from inside which locked the scientists and security out. (All their doors and locks were operated by electricity, after all, it was a top-secret lab) It was Kim, Ron and Rufus' job to somehow find a way into the lab, catch the cat burglar and restore the electricity. As Kim had said during the time: 'No big!'. How _wrong_ that statement had been.

As usual, the easiest entries were through a ventilation shaft. Using their jetpacks, they leapt over the barb-wired fence and snuck around the side to the main building. Scaling it, they entered the shaft on the roof and crawled through the shaft most clumsily but had entered the building nonetheless.

While stalking through the darkened halls, Kim with her flashlight, Ron had ecstatically exclaimed to Kim as they walked down the halls how this was just like this video game he'd played called _Zombie Mayhem_. Trapped inside an old lab with electricity problems… all while the scientists and whoever trapped inside were mutated into the living dead because of an unknown virus! At the point Ron had scared himself into anxiety and Kim told him to shut it, it was creepy enough in there already.

Eventually without incident, they came to giant metallic fire doors in the middle of the hallway that was locked from the other side. Turning on the Kimmunicator, Kim was positive that the thief (using infrared enhancement) was somewhere on the other side of the doors.

Kim quickly devised a plan. Send Rufus through the ventilation shaft on their right, coming out on the other side, he could unlock the doors. It really was an intelligent plan, if only it had worked. Rufus had come through the shaft chattering to Ron that he didn't weigh enough to push the metal handle down on the door.

What next? Well, that was easy, Kim had remarked. Since, at the time, Ron had been shorter than Kim (hadn't gone through his growth spurt yet), _he_ would crawl through the shafts and unlock the door from the other side. Of course Ron whimpered, whined, complained and caterwauled not to go through the dark shafts without Kim (heck, there could be _bugs_ in there!) but she would hear none of it, naturally.

With Rufus in front of him, Ron's slender frame slipped through the grate easily. As he trudged along, he remembered passing various other passageways, it was easy to loose oneself, that was certain.

Ron didn't even make it to the other side when he had heard Kim cry out from somewhere behind him in the hallway. More shouts and Ron knew Kim wasn't alone. In a panic, Ron aborted his mission and tried to head back. He couldn't turn around in the shaft, so he backed up into one of the passageways to turn himself around. In doing so, he accidentally took the wrong passageway and quickly became lost.

He had almost broke down and sobbed when he couldn't find a way out and the noises of Kim and the thief began to die away. It would have been easier if he carried on and unlocked the bloody door! Turning around, Ron and Rufus _thought_ they were heading back but was only becoming even more lost.

Since he hadn't had a watch, Ron had no account of how much time had passed inside the shafts. Desperate, Ron swore he'd come out of the next grate even if it wasn't the right one. One came eventually, but it wasn't the right one. Ron and Rufus had _no_ idea where they were. They didn't even the Kimmunicator to ask Wade or call up a map. They didn't even have the flashlight.

With their eyes already adjusted to the dark, Ron, with Rufus on his shoulder, sped to his right to try and locate Kim. He didn't even know which direction she was in!

Could it have been hours that passed? Probably. He had no watch and the clocks inside the labs they passed weren't working. The halls were labyrinthine, they could have been going in circles for all he knew.

Hope came when they reached a pair of elevators. Between them was a directory map and Ron quickly made sense of where they were. They were on the other side of the door, two floors up. With the map engraved in his memory, Ron tore down the stairs, ignoring the stitch in his side.

Ahead of them were the doors and Ron called out that he was coming, called sorry, he had been lost, expected Kim to holler at him for taking so long but there hadn't been a response from the other side of the door. Hastily, Ron fiddled with the lock and flew open the doors to see… to see on the ground… sprawled unconscious… Then the blood… in only one place.

Ron remembered freezing in dread. His brain overloaded with thoughts, it was on the brink of steaming, the gears working so hard to work out what he'd seen. Since Ron had _no_ idea what a girl's 'curse' was, his mind came to only one conclusion. And that conclusion almost sent him into a seizure.

Ron blamed himself for not coming to her rescue, he felt sick inside, terrified for Kim's well-being. He tried poking her shoulder in a failed attempt to wake Kim. He'd called her name, softly at first, then his voice rose in solicitude, more anxious to have her wake and tell him that she was alright.

Rufus squealed at Ron to lower his voice, he might alert the burglar. With that terrible thought in his mind, he suddenly felt vulnerable in the open hallway with Kim. So with Rufus dashing into his pocket, he scooped Kim up and scampered into the nearest lab.

She was still limp when Ron placed her on the swivel chair behind a lab desk. Ron remembered pacing back and forth, wringing his mind for a solution, _something_ he could do to help her. He looked back at her, he couldn't _believe_ what he thought had happened to her. It was surreal and that was when, in his life, he understood that he wasn't the only person in the world who knew she was a_ girl_.

His mind was in such a flurry on what to do and what he _thought_ happened. Turning to look back at Kim, he felt agonized inside. Ron had approached her and tried to awaken her again. Still unconscious, the blood still looked fresh.

Ron had _no_ clue on what to do. He _knew_ he had to get Kim out of here, but how? He didn't know _where_ he was in the building and there was a—his eyes had flicked back onto Kim—a that-type-of-person who would do such a thing to her out there. Because Ron was not only frightened to the brink but began to feel _anger_ to what happened, he completely forgot about the Kimmunicator in Kim's pocket to contact Wade. At the time, he had just been thinking that none of the phones were working.

Looking back at Kim some more, he had gulped, closed his eyes and decided to be brave. He'd try to find another directory map by some elevators and escape with her in tow, there was _no way_ he was going to leave her behind. And should he run into the… the _thief_? Well, he'd think about that when the time came.

It came sooner than he would have wished.

Ron had just scooped up Kim, Rufus on his shoulder when footsteps were fast approaching. Adrenaline rising, his mind leapt for the first decision that leapt into his mind and that… was to hide. And hide Ron Stoppable did.

It was the closet he flew into. He didn't even have time to close the doors all the way otherwise the thief would hear the banging shut of the doors. It had been dark in the closet, but he could still see through the open sliver. He had hugged Kim close, so close he clung to her for his sake and hers. He only wanted to protect her, fearing the thief would come back for more… sure it would kill her with the damage already dealt to her. Rufus had shrunk and whimpered, curling around Ron's neck.

The thief, as Ron and Rufus watched, was nicking things from the room, which was the least of Ron's worries. His apprehension was on how near the thief was to the closet. The fright and dash into the closet had caused Ron to breathe heavily and he struggled to keep himself inaudible.

It was at that moment he remembered the Kimmunicator in Kim's pocket, if it was still there. Gasping and breathing heavily, Ron pulled Kim even closer, his fingers holding her beginning to feel sore, and reached into her pocket for the Kimmunicator, but he was so full of fear and consternation it cost him a moment's clumsiness. He dropped the Kimmunicator on the metal closet floor. Needless to say, it clanged. Rather loudly at that.

Instantly Ron looked up and through the sliver in the doors at the thief. The thief had heard and turned his attention to where the sound had come from. Ron and Rufus both whimpered in unison and Ron tried to hide himself as much as he could in the corner of the closet bringing Kim to an all time close. His legs scrambled as he buried himself into the corner…

The doors opened, not fast and not cautiously either. Much foreboding in the ninja-like mask, only the thief's eyes and part of his eyebrows were visible. He had looked surprised, taken-aback to see a skinny blonde boy cowering on the corner, his eyes wide in panic, with a hairless rat and the girl he had run into earlier. The thief didn't really know what to do, the only one who could intervene with his plan was the boy and he didn't really appeal as much of a threat.

They both stared at each other for a couple of minutes, neither one of them knowing what on Earth to do with the other. The thief's eyes flickered onto Kim, Ron had seen that, then the anger rose inside him again. What the thief _had done to her_. What he_ thought _he had done, rather.

And like in the now past future, Ron had immediately launched himself onto the fiend like a wild animal and began to scratch and bite in a furious temper.

The thief cried out in utter shock, trying to push and pull Ron off of him. Luckily for this thief, Ron hadn't drawn any blood. In a fight to pull the, as the thief believed, unprovoked attack of the wild boy off of him, Ron had been easily tossed off, being much smaller at the time.

Ron hit the metal closet doors and the thief dropped his booty and turned to run out of the lab. Ron had given chase but not for long, the usual fear for his own well-being overcame him and he slunk back to tend to Kim.

The loud noises must have aroused Kim for she was slowly beginning to come to when Ron trotted back into the lab. Ron was at her side in a flash and crouched on the floor beside Kim, watching her slowly awaken.

"R-Ron.." she had mumbled.

"Kim, d-do you feel ok?" his eyes darted to the source of the blood again.

"Just a bit weird up in the head," she grumbled, clutching her head. "Maybe get Wade on the Kimmunicator."

Ron remembered and picked it up from where it had fallen and told Wade to call an ambulance, still fearing the worst for Kim.

Once that was done, Ron turned back to Kim who was now sitting up, still looking disorientated and rubbing her head. "That was some clash," she muttered, her speech slightly slurred.

Ron felt himself scrunch up as he sat on the floor beside Kim, fairly close at that. "Are you gonna tell your parents?"

"What?" Kim asked, giving her head a final rub and then leaned back against the closet doors. "No duh, not. Like I need to tell them about one lost battle?" she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Ron began to feel apprehensive, Kim was acting as if… as if she was alright, well, except for her head. Didn't it hurt? Wasn't she in pain? If not physical pain, what about emotional or mental or whatever? This wasn't making sense to Ron—there was still blood for crying out loud!

"Kim, are you sure!" Ron's voice cracked as it rose. "You don't look ok to me! I- you…"

Kim gave him a sceptical look and then followed his eyes to see…

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Kim moaned out loud which startled all hell out of Ron and Rufus and then some. "Not _now_. Errgh, this is just _great_. C'mon, let's go find a washroom."

Kim pushed herself off the floor, grabbed Ron's mission shirt and pulled him out of the lab in pursuit of the closest women's washroom.

"Ew, feels weird. Yuck." Kim grunted as she tugged an extremely baffled Ron.

Once they reached the women's washroom, Ron leaned against the wall beside the door awaiting Kim to return. Whatever she was doing in there, he hoped she would be ok. She certainly _appeared_ ok. Ron was absolutely dumbstruck how Kim could walk around spewing out curses, grunts and hisses like she normally did when ticked off and not be screaming her head off in pain or sobbing in trauma

When Kim returned, she rubbed her head as if sore and began to play with her hair. "Guess I owe you an explanation, huh?"

Ron just blinked.

Then, there on the hallway floor beside the women's washroom Kim dove into the explanation of 'Aunt Flow', the women's curse, assuring Ron that she wasn't going to bleed to death, although he was highly sceptical at the time.

"If I _could_ bleed to death," Kim replied in short-temper, "Then don't you think I would have by now? I started this when I was thirteen."

"That sucks," Ron had replied blatantly once Kim had finished with her explanation. "Glad I don't have to go through that."

"Yea, lucky you," Kim rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you're ok though, you know, not, like… like… you know. I'm glad you weren't hurt," Ron blustered, embarrassed about what he thought had happened to her, what he thought the cat burglar had done to her. But he shouldn't have been embarrassed, he should have been relieved, and he was.

"Thanks," Kim shrugged Ron's concern off as if she didn't understand exactly _how_ fretfully concerned Ron had been for her. "Now before we go catch a thief, let's find a lab coat that I can borrow first to cover this embarrassing mess."

"But why were you on the floor?" Ron pressed, "Why were you knocked out?"

"The thief attacked me when you were in the ducts. We battled and he pushed me hard, my head must have hit the metal doors and knocked me out. I think I remember that, actually. Then my period must have come while I was unconscious," she had shrugged.

The present-day Ron shook his head, clearing the flashbacks from his mind. How to reflect on it? He wasn't sure and wasn't given the time. Kim came back out of the washroom wearing her cheerleader top and a towel wrapped around her, (her skirt probably thrown into the dirty laundry basket).

She led Ron back upstairs where she changed into some clothing, her pink tank-top with the green Capri pants. Then she allowed him to change out of his pants and into a new pair. He also put on a different shirt, the aqua bowler shirt with the black collar and the white undershirt underneath. (Rufus finally had a pocket to reside in.) Not clothes they would wear in the cold September air, but suitable for inside the house.

Kim then scooped up their clothes, including Ron's gym shirt and tossed it into the dirty laundry in the bathroom.

She hadn't said a single word to him since, well… since at school actually. When Ron had awoken her, she probably had been stressing about the mess more to herself than to Ron. Still she said nothing about it or their day at school, not what Bonnie had said either. This couldn't be good, but was she angry at him? Or just moody?

Usually when Kim was angry, she exploded at Ron. And she wasn't. Nervously, Ron wondered if he'd prefer Kim to rage at him than give him this silent treatment.

In this mutual silence, Kim stalked down the stairs and into the living room where Mrs Possible was lounging out of her lab coat with the television remote watching some Emergency Room drama show.

("We're loosing him! We can't-"

"Never say 'can't' in my ER. _Do you hear me, man?_ NEVER. SAY. 'CAN'T'."

_Alright, I get it already,_ Ron shot back in his thoughts.)

"M-Mom," Kim stuttered, approaching slowly. (Ron figured he'd linger a little behind Kim and maybe, just maybe he'd become invisible).

"Yes, Kimmie?" her Mother asked, turning her head from the drama, turning down the volume a few notches.

Kim placed her free her free hand by her chin, looking painfully stressed and anxious. "I… I need your help."

Curiosity shone in Mrs Possible's eyes. Did they flicker to Ron? "Yes, what is it?"

"Um," Kim stuttered again now looking embarrassed, "It's my bed… I need you to help clean it."

"…" Mrs Possible's face was blank. No, there's was some stun in there, Ron noted. Stealthily, her eyes swept to Ron and back to Kim again. So stealthily, Ron didn't notice, besides, he was occupied at staring at Kim's wholly amazing floor of wonders.

"What's wrong with it, Kimmie?"

"You'll see," Kim flushed again and turned on her heels back up her room. Trailing her, Ron looked over his shoulder to see if Mrs Possible was following them; she was.

"Oh my," was the first thing that came out of Mrs Possible's mouth when she reached Kim's loft bedroom, pacing a delicate hand to her cheek. "I'm sorry, Kimmie," she put an arm around Kim and give her a hug. "Of course, I'll clean this up, why don't you two go on down stairs and watch some television. I'll bring you some snacks later. You'll have fresh bed sheets to-night, I promise."

"Thanks, Mom!" Kim brightened, the blush disappearing from her face.

"Thanks," Ron murmured as well, not sure if he should put in any input or not.

Just before Kim and Ron could trot down the stairs into the living room, a small noise came from Kim's bag.

_beepbeepbeep-beep_

"The Kimmunicator!" Kim alarumed and rushed over to her backpack by the base of her toy chest. Kim picked up her backpack and Ron his then together they sped down the stairs, Kim struggling to pull out the Kimmunicator with her one hand from the bag.

She wasn't able to and it stopped beeping by the time they reaching the living room but Kim still whipped it out and made contact with Wade.

"Wade, what's the sitch?"

"What's been up with you two?" Wade frowned back, "I was waiting for you guys to meet me at your locker but you never showed up! Figure I'd contact you at Lunch then still you didn't come; same with after school. I beeped you a couple of times on the Kimmunicator after school but _still_ no response. Am I being left out of something?"

"No, Wade," Kim responded. "Just… late for school and it all went downhill from there. Sorry, bad day at school. I could _really_ use some information about our hand-holding sitch." She picked up their hands to show Wade that they were still stuck.

"Actually, yes." Wade grinned back, "I do have some good news."

"Does that mean there's bad news?" Ron questioned and exchanged a look with Rufus who had waddled out of Ron's pocket and onto his shoulder.

Wade winced, but grinned, "True that. Listen up: I managed to contact the scientists about their missing drafts-"

"And?" Kim pressed urgently. She was sitting on the floor beside the sofa on her folded legs with Ron beside her peering over her shoulder at Wade.

Wade chuckled, "Let me finish! I know what the machine does now-"

"What?"

"Get this, it was a _wishing machine_."

"Wishing Machine?" Ron echoed.

"What on Earth is a 'wishing machine'," Kim asked doubtfully.

Wade gave them a sardonic look, "Maybe exactly what it says it does? It makes your wishes come true, in a nut shell."

"Hot damn, it's a good thing we destroyed that before Drakken had the chance to use it!" Ron said, leaning back and resting himself against the side table with the telephone. "Can you imagine?"

"Yea, I can," Kim responded automatically, it didn't feel like she was actually talking _to_ him yet; Ron frowned. "But how does that explain _this_?" Kim urged shaking her and Ron's connected hands again.

"Not sure on that, but I do have some theories." Wade elaborated, "One could be some gases during the explosions were infected with the Wish Machine chemicals, maybe while you two were holding hands, it made contact and fused them together?"

"But I didn't _want_ my hand to be stuck to Ron's; who'd wish something stupid like that!" Kim growled.

Wade shook his head, "When gases are released like that in an explosion, they're rogue gases. They don't have a machine to channel them into ray energy and focus them to a direct purpose. The rogue gases could have done anything, like turned Rufus grey if he were touching Ron's mission pants," (Rufus on Ron's shoulder squawked with indignity,) "Or something. It probably reacted to your holding hands and attached them."

"Well _that_ was random," Kim rolled her eyes and sighed. "So what's the bad news?"

Ron braced himself, what if Wade told them they'd be stuck _forever?_

"Bad news: I still don't have a cure, but I'm working on it so don't work yourself into a hissy-fit, Kim."

Kim shifted her position so she sat on her feet and rear on the floor and her legs bent in front of her. "Thanks, Wade… It's not much _help_. But I guess info is better than nothing."

"Always the optimist," Ron muttered. He received some nails digging into his skin via their connected hands for that remark.

"Beep me the _moment_ you get info, ok, Wade?"

"Certainly," Wade inclined his head and beeped out.

Kim sighed again. She was certainly doing that a lot to-day. They sat there for a few moments before Kim shuffled around and began to dig inside her bag.

"Homework time," she said. Again, Ron felt as if she was speaking to herself, not to him. It began to irritate him, but he wouldn't press her into speaking to him. She was obviously avoiding directing her speech at him for a reason. For whatever reason, he'd wait for it to pass.

After all, she couldn't stop speaking to him forever. That would be eternally painful if they were _stuck_ together forever.


	10. Day Six: The Realisation

Author's Note: Mmkay, thanks for reading everyone. I received some really wonderful reviews. Thank-you so much for the splendidly kind words!

1. I'm glad you enjoy the long chapters; I enjoy writing them. Novel length fanfics are what I aim for.

2. There are twelve instalments for Tension Living. Equal Romance will be continued in the second story which I'm now writing, it's coming along great.

3. Of course Kim didn't insult Bonnie back for insulting Ron. Couldn't you tell she was way too upset with her own feelings and what was being said to her plus everything that had happened to her that day to say anything? She was absolutely dejected in spirit and had no strength left that day to rebuttle which is why she fled home and cried.

4. I gave a brief explanation in one of the instalments as to why they weren't going to tell anyone. Not only that Mr Barkin wouldn't believe them anyway -lol. After all, he _is_ a Barkin.

5. I can NOT believe I'm saying this again. I am Canadian and spell things differently: realise, colour, alarum, neighbour, instalment etc. They're all in my Canadian Dictionary. I'm getting freakin' PISSED at people nagging at me and the more you do it won't change the way I spell. Not only that but it's just freaking RUDE; it makes me resent posting this story more and more. Would you change the way you learnt to spell, the American way, if I read one of your fics? Probably not.

6. Kim's not a pansy. You have to put yourself in her POV that day. Everything that happened is absolutely tearing her up inside, Kim _is_ only human. All the insults, Josh, her conflicting feelings for Ron, it was too much for her. Kim is human and she is allowed to feel devastated. Not only that, but she was probably also PMSing and thus gave into her emotions more than she normally might have.

7. Jhustine is NOT spelt incorrectly. That is another spelling variation as _many_ names have, look it up in any baby name book. I have a friend named Jhustine and that is how her name is spelt.

8. I'm using Celsius: DEAL WITH IT.

Again, thank-you so much for all the compliments, comments, questions and most of all for reading and reviewing the story. And finally, a personal thank-you to the reviewers: kimnronever, JulesFire, MtnRon, Forlong, Me262, John Steppenwolf, crazyboutbooks, Ashley, Chief316, Ptashi, Sukari, LJ Fan, Cold-Chaos, Intrepidwarriors, ShadowGirl, AmyRM, Amaris, Char and Loo (I PROMISE TO HAVE KISSI UP MY SLEEVE SOON… hopefully… maybe… uh… urm… e-e; KRSPAWN (flees)). I received so many reviews so I'm sorry if I skipped anyone or neglected to answer a question. Thanks!

* * *

¤ Instalment 10 »» _Day Six: The Realisation _¤ 

There is definitely

One person who

Needs you

And that person who needs you

Would definitely always

Be smiling by your side

-Ayumi Hamasaki, '_Depend on You'_

* * *

Kim laid her chin softly onto her pink pillow, her free arm resting in front of her. She blinked slowly, her expression was troubled yet her mind was adrift in thought. Allowing her eyes to droop slightly, where else could her mind meander to but to-day's events? 

School had passed by differently than Kim had originally depicted it in her mind. But then upon reflection the original sketch, now in rationality, seemed outlandishly distorted and not at all plausible. However, that didn't stop the day from being zippadeedooda either.

Everything had gone wrong; it had been one embarrassment to another. Everything had just escalated out of control. All Kim wanted to do was become inconspicuous with Ron at school. Her plan was to just silently and invisibly go through the day ignoring any of the (what she expected to be) minor taunts that were thrown their way. How quickly _that_ notion evaporated; Kim could only reminisce the library incident.

The worst of all that happened had to be either giving Josh the muffin, or after Gym class. She couldn't be sure, both battled inside of her.

_Stop!_ she cried at herself. _I've dwelled on those enough to-day, I don't… I don't want to think of them anymore. Not when I'm trying to sleep._

Her eyes peered out of the corner, looking over Ron's sleeping form beside her and at the moon in the night sky outside the window.

_I've spent hours mulling over what happened to-day since Ron and I went to bed; since he fell asleep. I wish I could do the same. But nothing effected him to-day like it does me. Sure he's a bit beat up but there's no-way he can understand what it feels like inside. The comments Bonnie thrust at me have no effect to him. _Then all what Bonnie had said reeled back into Kim's mind all over again. Every word was a slap, the cruel words Bonnie had thrust at Kim… She shook her head violently, fervently intent on shooing them out of her mind…

She was determined to push the embarrassments of cheerleading practice aside and actually catch some sleep before school to-morrow yet it only proved impossible for there was only one event that day in particular that Kim's mind would permit her to dwell on. And that was Josh Mankey.

A tear formed in the corner of Kim's eye as she reminisced.

She had attempted to talk to Josh, but that look in his eye… it wasn't hurt, Kim knew it, it was _disgust_. Disgust at her 'lies' to him (especially when he had been there when she had supposedly 'learned her lesson' about lying that one Hallowe'en night…). Josh didn't want to even hear her voice nor an explanation for blowing him off that weekend. His exact words repeated over and over like a broken record: "_Save it, Kim. I just- … It's over._"

Over.

There had been something between them, but before Kim could even uncover what that something was. Whatever it was, 'it', apparently, was over. 'Tell me-' she wished she had had the nerve to call out to him before he could retreat back in Bueno Nacho. '-what's over? And is there any way we can start it up again?'

For all the time Kim had to think of that event, she had now concocted over a million things she could have said or even have done before Josh walked away. And out of her heart. Kim could wrestle giant mutant octopi and tackle hordes of professional henchmen, but couldn't find the nerve to call out to Josh's retreating back. She was so ashamed.

How could she have anyway? How could she have called out to Josh? With Ron standing there. In the way.

He had knocked down the bookcase. He had fallen off the toilet. He had been the reason they were in the girl's changing room. He had been the reason Bonnie insulted her. He was there the whole time. The whole time he had ruined _everything_ for her.

It wasn't his fault. Kim tried to reason that new voice of wanting to overcome her old let-the-rage-fall-on-Ron personality. But wasn't Ron _always_ in the way? If he wasn't clumsily tripping over wires, detonating the evil villain's lair, then he was… destroying her Valentine's gift… from Walter Nelson…

No… wait a minute…

Kim lifted her head, contemplating this new memory that somehow surfaced into her mind from behind a long ago forgotten door. Why was _this_ memory coming to her when she was supposed to be jilting over Josh and to-days events!

How old had they been? Eleven? Maybe twelve? It happened on a chilly, wet February fourteenth. Naturally, the class had been exchanging Valentine's Day cards; mostly everyone's were store bought, including Kim's. Except one; one she had saved for Walter Nelson, the boy she had the crush on back then (Kim giggled quietly as she thought of that silly crush). He had also been the only other kid with braces in her class (lucky Ron had perfect teeth).

At recess, Kim gathered up all her courage and presented Walter with her homemade card. Much to her delight, Walter had thought of Kim too, gifting her with two pretty flowers. Kim adored them all day, keeping them carefully in her desk, often checking on them to see if they were still as pretty. She was positively unable to contain herself until she reached home where she could then place them in water and then in a vase to keep them by her bed stand.

But it hadn't happened that way.

Being February, it began to rain as it so often does in Februaries and continued to pour well past the last school bell of the day, signalling the end of class. Like everyday, Kim and Ron walked home together. There was only one umbrella for the both of them which was owned by Kim, her Mother made her take one with her though it hadn't rained on their way to school.

So with an umbrella in one hand and her precious Walter-given flowers in the other, she would watch Ron leap in his rubber boots from one puddle to another, trying to make a bigger splash than the prior. Kim, as well as holding said umbrella and flowers, was talking on to Ron (or was it just aloud?), mostly about her flowers and Walter Nelson.

"Of course I'm listening, KP!" Ron would exclaim, continuing to soak his pants in the splashes during Kim's inquisition to see if he was really listening. "But I still don't get what's so special-" (more leaps and Kim exclaiming loudly if his splashes neared her) "-They're just flowers. You can pluck them out of the ground for free. I have some in my backyard."

"Ron—don't splash so close to me, you'll get me wet!" (Ron laughed and began to kick up the puddles.) "You obviously don't know anything about romance—" (Ron rolled his eyes) "—these flowers aren't from _any_ old backyard garden. They're _store_ bought."

"And where do you think the store got them?"

Kim groaned. It was useless to explain such things to Ron. He just didn't understand ideas like romance. Kim was going to continue on about how it wasn't just the flowers being store bought that was important; it was the _thought_ and what they represented. What Walter meant when he gave those flowers to only her.

But she never had the chance.

"Ron! I told you to watch where you're – EEK!" Kim let out a scream as one of Ron's puddle hunting brought him close to Kim. Before he could even think about where he would land, Ron had already slapped the large puddle, substantially dousing Kim in water. The flowers too.

They both froze. Kim gasped through her drenched face, shaking the water and dripping hair from her eyes. Then she looked at the flowers: the ruined flowers.

Tears began to well up in Kim's eyes. It was hard to tell what were tears and what was the puddle on her face. She cried out, already choking on her words in upset.

"I told you to watch where you were going, you _never_ listen to me! LOOK at what you've done and you don't even care!" Ron didn't speak; the only movement was the soft blinking of his brown eyes. Kim leaned forwards and shouted at him, "I hate you so much—forever!" Then she turned and ran all the way home, leaving Ron to feel guilty about his recklessness.

When Kim had arrived at home, she burst into her kitchen and into her Mother's arms crying her eyes tearless. Shocked that Kim had come home, not only in tears, but wet from head to toe and looking like she had taken a swim when she had her umbrella, Mrs Possible naturally inquired as to Kim's predicament. She explained everything through many-a-sob and used up many-a-tissue.

"I'm sure Ron didn't do it on purpose," her Mother comforted.

"He never listens! Everything goes in one ear and out the other."

Mrs Possible patted her daughter, "That's not his fault."

"Yes it is!" Kim insisted, "Ron's so stupid, I hate him and I never want to see him again." Kim broke out into more sobs.

Mrs Possible sighed sympathetically and embraced her daughter until she calmed down. "Maybe you'll feel differently after you shower up."

Kim pushed away some sniffles, "I won't, but I'll shower anyway."

So Kim cleaned the dirty water off of her in the shower and changed into some new, comfortable clothes. When she came downstairs into the sitting room her Mother delivered the unfortunate news that the flowers could not be salvaged. Kim was now in too much of a sour mood to cry again; she acted indifferently but felt distraught.

More time passed and it was well into the evening as Kim sat on the chesterfield, flicking the channels on the remote and listening to the rain as it now berated the window glass surrounding Kim as if it desired with all its being to come inside.

"It's a good thing it wasn't raining this bad when you came home," her Father remarked; Kim merely grunted, not taking her eyes off the television set.

Her eyes did move when the doorbell rang, but not the one for the front door, this bell was from the kitchen door (it had a different chime).

"I'll get it," Mrs Possible said after placing down her hot cup of cocoa.

Kim wondered who could be ringing from the _back_ door, but was only curious enough to keep an ear out, not to actually stand up and see.

"O-my!" she heard her Mother's astounded voice, now snagging all of Kim's attention. She sat up and listened attentively as she heard a new voice speak and then her Mother's response. Kim stood up and cautiously snuck to the kitchen entrance where she peered around the corner to see who had come calling.

"I can't come inside, my parents will be angry enough cos I haven't come home yet. I just wanna speak to Kim."

"I'm sorry, Ron," her Mother replied gently, "But Kim isn't at all up to seeing anyone at the moment. Are you sure you won't come in? I could drive you home."

"No thanks, Mrs Dr P. You sure Kim can't come to the door? It's kinda important…"

Kim's Mother was going to say something but at that moment, Ron's eyes flickered and met Kim's, they held each others gaze; Kim blushed.

"Kim!" he called to her from beyond Mrs Possible. "Kim, I wanna speak to you."

Kim didn't move.

"Please?"

Not sure what kind of front to put up with Ron, Kim knew it was too late to run or hide away. She made her way slowly to the kitchen door, only to be utterly shocked.

Because there was Ron—absolutely _soaked_ to the bone in only his shirt and pants, his raincoat gone; his skin was so pale, it was on the borderline of being translucent. The rain beat on his head and whenever he stopped talking, his jaw would chatter violently. He stood there, shivering and hunched over.

"R-Ron?"

"I know you still hate me," Ron hastened to speak. "But I don't want you to hate me _forever_," he looked upset, but from behind his back, he withdrew something that was covered by his raincoat. He reached out so what he held was inside the house and pulled the raincoat off… off a dozen, red roses.

Kim held her hands to her mouth and gasped; her Mother gasped as well.

"They're store bought, to replace the ones, I… uh… broke. I don't think it's the exact same kind of flower, but I couldn't find anything that looked the same… that and, um, I couldn't remember…"

Ron handed them over to her. Kim was speechless and felt her cheeks flushing.

"Did your Mother help you purchase these?" Mrs Possible asked, in shock.

"No, I used my own money. I'm not allowed to use my parent's money." He turned to Kim, looked her squarely in the eye. As he did so, Kim shivered and felt a strange notion that made her feel like her and Ron were the only ones in the room. He said: "I'm sorry they're not from Walter Nelson."

Unable to find her voice, Kim lowered her head and gazed at Ron. So he did know why those flowers Walter had given her were important, the reason Kim didn't explain to him. If he knew…. Then why did he act so nonchalant about them? Remarking about them "'just' being store-bought"? Why did he hide that?

Mrs Possible poked at the flowers and muttered to herself, "And those aren't the cheap kind either…" To Ron, she said, "Ron, please let me drive you home. You're frozen and the weather isn't fit for anyone to be in."

But Ron shook his head, "I can't, I have to go home… a-alone. Please. Bye, KP, see you at school to-morrow."

Before Kim's Mother could protest, he ran out of the door and down the main street, not even bothering to put on his raincoat.

Mrs Possible closed the door. Looking at the flowers, she shook her head while saying wistfully, "That's some boy." Kim silently agreed, staring at the swirling flower petals closing in the centre.

The next day, Ron was sick with the flu.

When the memory completed itself, Kim let her head lower back onto the comforting pillow which enveloped her face. She didn't know what to make of that memory or why that, of all memories, brought itself forward.

But then understanding came to her. Even though Ron would mess things up, usually unintentionally, he always did his best to correct what he'd done, even went the extra mile for _her_. Hadn't he?

Like when Kim wanted to blame Ron for having to go out on Saturday because he had forgotten his groceries at the mall when his pet had gone wild, the day Josh had seen them at Bueno Nacho, Ron had redeemed himself by being there for her the following day. Not 'physically' being there for her, after all, they _were_ stuck to each other. But how… how _comforting_, _understanding_ and… _affectionate_ he had been… thoughts of her crying into his arms came back and suddenly Kim felt guilty. Then there was the speech about them sticking together. She was sure saying what he had said wasn't easy for Ron but he had said it anyway, and meant every word of it.

It had been Kim who broke that pact.

All day to-day (no, it was after midnight, _yesterday_) Ron had reminded Kim, promised he would be there for her, squeezed her hand to reassure her… Then Kim had promised back that she would remember his words. And she hadn't. She hadn't spoken to him all day since school. He had tried many attempts to make contact, to _redeem himself_ but she hadn't allowed it. All Ron wanted to do was continue to be there for her.

_I'm such a jerk to him…I have to apologise…_

As the guilt consumed her, she looked at him now asleep on her right, lying on his stomach. Suddenly Kim did a double-take and peered closer at Ron.

His brow was covered in sweat, his back rose and lowered strenuously as if he was having some difficulty trying to breath. Alarumed, Kim sat up and moved closer to Ron, she saw his mouth moving, like he was muttering something- but what, Kim couldn't hear. She tenderly placed her free hand on Ron's bare neck and instantly she knew he was having a fever.

Immediately, Kim began to shake Ron in an attempt to wake him.

"Ron!" she whispered softly as she riled his shoulders, "Ron, wake up."

His reaction startled Kim for he shook himself as if to shake Kim off and away. His mutterings became more rapid and, although louder, still incomprehensible. But this wouldn't deter Kim; in fact, it made her all the more desperate to have him wake.

"Ron!" she called louder and shook him more. "Get up!"

By this time, Rufus awoke and stared at the unfolding scene in shocked concern. He leapt from the pillow and onto the sheets where he was by Ron's side and began to aid Kim in trying to wake Ron by streaming chatters into his ear.

After some more coaxing from both girl and mole-rat, Ron finally, and abruptly, woke with a shot. His eyes snapped open frightening Kim and Rufus. Ron's breathing was still laborious and more sweat ran down his face.

"Ron…" Kim neared her face to his, placing a comforting hand on his back.

He blinked continuously. "K-Kim…" he stuttered slowly, "W-what are you doing… here..?"

Kim responded gently, "You're in my room. Don't you remember?"

Ron stared ahead, not focusing on anything. "N-yes." Kim placed her hand to his forehead. "Can you lower the temp in here?" he asked, through gasps.

"The temperature isn't on in my room."

Ron blinked in a moments confusion. "Then, can you open a window? It's… dude, it's so hot in here."

Kim shook her head, "You have a fever, Ron; let's go downstairs and get you an ice pack, ok?"

Looking back at Ron again, she saw he had closed his eyes again, but he wasn't asleep. No—he was suffering from the fever. "Ok."

Kim slid off the bed sheets and stood by Ron's side of the bed, waiting for him to follow. He pushed himself up with his arms wobbling; clearly it took a lot of effort. Soon he was sitting on the edge of the bed, hunched over.

Because he didn't move for some time, Kim decided to ask: "Can I help you?"

But Ron shook his head. "It's all gravy, the Ronster can walk on his _own_."

Kim smiled in amusement, exchanging a look with Rufus on her shoulder.

Hesitating for only a moment, Ron pushed himself off the bed. His legs shook a little, but he still declined any help. Ron, with his sore eyes half open, took a few first steps… before he landed with a plop on his calves, blinking in wide-eyed shock.

Kim couldn't help but let out a giggle.

His blinks brought his eyes back to their half open state. With his face flushed from the fever, he looked about himself in confusion.

Kim squatted down in front of Ron and gave him a sympathetic look. "Want me to carry you?" He nodded.

So she scooped Ron up, although it took some troublesome minutes of them exchanging hands to work out a comfortable arm position for the both of them. Kim's left was under his legs attached to his right hand and _her_ right was supporting his back.

As usual whenever Kim carried Ron, it was never much of a strain since Ron was so light weight. She wasn't sure how much he weighed, but whatever it was, even if he was taller and a boy, it had to be relatively close to Kim's own.

Kim carried Ron down the steps from her bedroom. Just to pass the time, she started a conversation; Kim thought she might as well ask.

"How much do you weigh?"

She felt Ron stir, "Huh?"

"In pounds, how much do you weigh?" she repeated.

Ron paused, "How much do you weigh?"

Kim laughed softly as to not awaken the household. "I asked you first! But I'm one-twelve, if that makes you feel any better. You?"

"Why? Am I too heavy?"

"Actually, no, you're much lighter than I imagined you would be."

"Heh, cool."

Once they arrived in the darkened kitchen, Ron flicked on the light-switch with his free hand. It took both of them awhile for their eyes to adjust in the bright light. But still Kim carried Ron until she was able to sit him down on the counter beside the refrigerator.

"Before I give you the ice pack, I'm gonna take your temp, ok?"

"Sure thing."

"Scoot over," Kim grabbed Ron's legs and pulled him along the counter so she could access the drawer otherwise blocked by this dangling legs. She scrounged in the drawer with one hand for the thermometer her Mother kept in there. Pulling it out, she shook it a couple of times to make sure it rested on zero.

Turning her attention back to Ron, he had closed his eyes again and was leaning his head back on the cabinet behind him.

"Put this under your arm, would ya?" she asked of him, holding out the thermometer; he followed her instructions. Kim smiled, remembering something Ron had said before, "So much for the 'Impenetrable Stoppable Fortress', huh?"

Ron merely grunted.

Kim put another hand to his forehead to feel his fever again and replied genuinely, "Aww, I'm sorry. I hope the ice helps after I take your temperature."

Ron nodded, continuing to sweat and look flushed; Kim wished she could hand him the ice pack now.

When it was time to pull the thermometer out, Kim found herself to be nodding off as she leaned against the fridge.

_Good thing I set the egg-timer_, she thought.

Kim gently patted Ron's shoulder so he would open his eyes; she wasn't sure if he had actually been sleeping or if he had just been resting his eyes.

"Time to take it out."

He shuffled lazily and handed her the thermometer.

Rather shocked by the result, Kim now knew for sure Ron had a high fever.

_How could you have gotten one?_ Kim wondered as she shook the number back to zero and stuffed the thermometer into the drawer.

"Ice pack?" Ron moaned.

"Right away," Kim acknowledged. She opened the freezer door o the fridge and pulled out the ice pack, placing it on Ron's neck. He sighed in comfort.

"That's a whole lot better," he tried to smile.

"I don't want to stand here the whole time, so could we go sit at the table?" Kim asked.

Ron nodded and Kim didn't pause to ask Ron if he required help or not. She just gathered him from the counter like a pile of rags and carried him over to the cushioned plush seats of the breakfast table.

After sliding him in first, she scooted in after him. Kim laid her head on the table, eager for sleep. Ron held the icepack to his forehead now, leaning against the plush seat on his left as a pillow.

Some time passed before she noticed Ron looking uncomfortable and scrunching his eyes.

She poked him, "You ok?"

"Just a headache."

"Want some medicine?"

"No."

Kim watched Ron suffer silently, she pitied him greatly. She planned to tell her Mother about his temperature in the morning but wished there was more she could do for him now.

His expression worsened and Kim's worry grew inside of her. She asked, "Are you _sure_ you don't want any medicine? I think it could help."

Again, Ron declined, this time by shaking his head.

"Then you'll at least tell me if your symptoms worsen, right?"

He nodded.

Sadly, Kim watched him try to sleep with his eyes closed. He kept grimacing at the pain. The sweat, to Kim, didn't appear to be clearing up. But what could she do? The only thing she could think of to help him was medicine, he didn't want any and she couldn't force him to take them. _It'll be morning soon_, Kim promised. _Let's just get through the night._

The inclination to flutter over Ron, to help him through his fever, was intense, especially after her previous thoughts about how he had always been there for her. _Now I can take care of you like you've been doing to me. _She linked her free arm around Ron's, and, placing her head gently on his shoulder, she fell asleep.

ø

Light flooded into Kim Possible's closed eyes, urging her into waking. Opening her eyes, Kim was mildly surprised to find herself in the kitchen, but then memories of last night streamed back into her mind, reminding her. She stretched her free arm across the breakfast table and yawned away the morning drowse.

"I'm surprised to see you two down here so early. Perhaps too early?" Kim turned in her seat to greet her Mother stirring the morning cup of coffee.

After another yawn, Kim shook her head. "Not early, late." She glanced at the clock. "We came down here, maybe… around three in the morn?"

Mrs Possible widened her eyes and inclined her head. "No! What in Heaven's name for?"

"Before I was able to sleep, I saw Ron and he looked _terrible_; I thought he might be having a fever. I mean, what else could it have been right?"

"And was it?" her Mother prompted.

"It was! That's why I dragged him to the kitchen, to take his temperature—I was really worried for him."

Mrs Possible took a sip of her coffee and replied, "You know we have a thermometer in the upstairs bathroom, right?"

Kim rolled her eyes, irritated. "_No_. If I'd known that, I wouldn't have carried him down here."

"You carried him?"

"Yea, had to. He was having trouble walking, he was feeling that miserable. O, right! We had to come down here anyway to give him an ice pack."

Mrs Possible's mouth twitched. Amusement? "What was the fever?"

Kim placed a hand on her forehead in thought and dictated, "Fourty-one degrees."

Her Mother winced, "Gracious! That is terrible, poor boy. I hope it's not the beginning of something worse."

"Yea," Kim snorted, "Cos then I'm a shoe-in to catch it!" She waved her attached hand and turned to face Ron for the first time.

He was still sleeping soundly through her conversation with her Mother. There wasn't any sweat remaining on his brow but Kim placed a hand on his forehead anyway. It felt normal; she shrugged. Continuing to look at him, she unintentionally studied his features. Ron lay with his head resting on the plush seat next to him; the ice pack was resting on his lap, a limp hand resting beside it.

"Kim?"

"Huh?"

Kim's Mother called to her, working Kim out of a stupor. "I asked if he's fine now."

"O! Yes, his head feels fine." She picked up the warm ice pack from his lap and handed it to her Mother. "I think he's done with this, can you put it away for me?"

Mrs Possible walked over to Kim and took the ice pack from her. "Not that it'd be of any use now."

"True."

She opened the freezer and stored the pack. "You should wake Ron anyway. You two have school to-day."

A hand flew to Kim's mouth.

"Forgot?"

"School totally escaped my memory!"

"I hope homework didn't escape your memory too," her Mother added dryly.

Kim shook her head, "We did that last night before all this happened."

"That's good to hear. Now I suggest you and Ron ready for school and I'll have breakfast ready for the both of you."

"Thanks, Mom."

True, Kim was grateful, but she wished inside that her Mother hadn't reminded her of school. Then maybe she would have _continued_ to forget and then have missed school completely. For inside, Kim absolutely dreaded going to school that day. Yesterday had been horrible enough, Kim was sure to-day would be another miserable rerun. Sighing, she hit her head on the kitchen table. If only Ron was still ill, if so, maybe he'd have to stay home and Kim would have no choice to stay with him.

"Kimmie," her Mother's voice warned.

"I know," came Kim's muffled reply.

Lifting her head, she began to shake Ron awake. "Hey," she said while rattling his shoulder, "Time to get ready for school."

Ron shifted, muttering, "No monkey"

"UP!" Kim called louder, "Let's hustle that bustle." _So we can enter Humiliation High USA_, Kim thought grimly as Bonnie's threats came back to her.

Ron's eyes opened and he straightened his spine while stretching his arms. "Buenos Mañana, Kimila," Ron smiled with a covered yawn. "What's going down?"

"Colonel Mom has ordered us to prepare ourselves for the barracks of school-life, like, now. C'mon Cadet Sleepy." Kim pushed herself out of seat and tugged Ron with her attached hand.

"Aye-aye, ma'am!" Ron said as he saluted Mrs Possible making her laugh after he had stood up.

"Suck up," Kim muttered in Ron's ear as they fled the kitchen.

"Yea, but maybe it'll get me less time on the battlefield."

Kim smiled, "If only."

ø

They prepared themselves much like the day before without some of the stumbles since they were now foreseeable. Ron said nothing on the fact that Kim was talking to him again, and normally too. He accepted it as her way of an apology although he wished she would actually _say_ the words 'I'm sorry' for a change. But this was Kim and he adored her for who she was, despite her faults.

Dressing still took some time, what with the constant hand-switching especially when putting on shirts and things but soon the two emerged fully dressed; Kim in her golden peasant-chic top with flared sleeves and tight blue jeans. Ron wore his usual khaki pants and a plain black turtle-neck (long sleeved, unlike the mission sweater).

"Well you two look a whole lot better," Kim's Mother smiled at the both of them once they arrived downstairs in the kitchen. "Now come and break your fast."

Mr Possible was now in the kitchen, and as usual, he was reading the daily newspaper. "Sleep well?" he asked his daughter.

"So not," Kim grimaced. "Ron had a fever."

"O, that's no good," her Father folded the newspaper so he could see Kim now sitting across from him. "All better now, Ronald?"

"Nothing can penetrate my fortress for long," Ron replied, smiling down at his plate of bacon and eggs.

"Wouldn't want to miss school," Mrs Possible said.

"No," Kim sighed sarcastically, "We wouldn't want _that_ now would we?" _Note no question mark in Mom's statement,_ Kim thought.

"Aw, cheer up, Kimmie, it won't be that bad," her Mother said by the kitchen entrance. (Kim snorted, she had NO idea what yesterday had been like.) "Your brothers are taking awhile upstairs, I'm just going to pop up stairs and bring them down. If any of you want any more eggs, bacon strips, help yourself; they're warming on the stove, but save some for Jim and Tim."

Kim looked down at her breakfast despondently; suddenly, she didn't have much of an appetite anymore. She poked at the eggs with her fork. A nudge on her shoulder brought her attention back.

"Hey, KP," Ron nudged her shoulder again with his. "You gonna eat that?"

Kim double blinked in shock, staring at Ron's own plate. "You ate your breakfast already!" His plate was empty, the two bacon strips and three eggs… gone.

Ron shrugged and pointed at her plate in a silent beg. She pushed it his way.

"_Fine_, I'm not hungry anyway."

Smiling from eat to ear, Ron picked up his fork and began eating from her plate.

"Kimmie-cub," came her Father's stern voice from behind his newspaper. "You know breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You need to eat."

Kim let out a groan, "I'll eat a granola bar on the way to school." She gave Ron a nudge of her own, "He can make sure of that for you, Dad."

"Huh?" Ron looked at Kim quizzically, half the plate was gone already. Kim rolled her eyes and smiled, amused. "Just keep eating." Ron obliged.

Not too long after Ron was polishing off Kim's breakfast did Mrs Possible return with Jim and Tim in tow.

"Sleeping in isn't healthy, boys," Mr Possible commented on the twins tardiness.

"They weren't sleeping in," Mrs Possible replied, then she eyed the boys dangerously while drawling, "They were combining their alarum clock with an old toaster. I _also_ caught them with a can of rocket fuel."

"Huh, O boy; better keep that stuff locked up from now on," Mr Possible grimaced evasively from behind the paper.

"Tweebs," Kim hissed at Jim and Tim as they marched by.

"Would you believe we wanted to make time fly?" Jim smiled sweetly.

"That's already been invented," Kim grunted back.

"By Wade!" Tim replied excitedly.

"No, by school." Kim sighed, "Which Ron and I better head off to now…" She looked at the clock and then at Ron to see if he was yet finished with his, or rather Kim's breakfast.

He was. Curiously, Kim watched Ron as he sat uncharacteristically still and silent, seemingly brooding while leaning over the empty plate.

_Wonder what he's thinking about…_

His eyes flickered, but he didn't move.

"Ron?" Kim questioned, leaning close. "Kim to Ron, anybody home?"

He furrowed his brow and for an instant… Kim had a strange notion of disappointment occur inside her head. For some unexplainable reason, she thought of the sentence '_How can I pull this off..?'_ and then maybe something like _'I can't believe I was so stupid…'._ Kim shook her head to clear her mind.

_Pull what off?_ She asked herself, _what did I do that was stupid?_ She wondered where these thoughts had come from since they didn't relate in any way to what she was thinking or planning on doing. The feeling of annoyance and upset grew inside her, but not from herself, in a way that it felt separate from her own feelings. It didn't make sense at all.

Biting her lower lip, she turned back to Ron who still hadn't moved. Kim decided to attempt contact again, this time by gently poking him on one of his freckles upon his cheek with her unused fork. This time she received a reaction.

"Whoah, dudette!" Ron exclaimed, edging away from Kim. "You trying to take my eye out?"

"Perhaps," she smirked. "Um," she felt the strange feelings vanished inside her, "Let's go grab our bags, ok?"

"No prob."

They exchanged hands again. Ron's right holding Kim's left rather than his left like how they usually held hands while eating.

"We're leaving now, Mom," Kim stood up after Ron with Rufus on his shoulder and heaved in a deep sigh. "You two have a good day now," she chimed after them.

But before they could leave, Mr Possible's voice called out, "Kimmie-cub…"

Kim poked her head back into the kitchen, "What's that, Dad?"

"You forgetting something?" He pointed over to the cupboard.

"O… right… a granola bar." Kim blew a lock of hair from her face.

ø

After Kim had snagged her granola bar, she and Ron (with Rufus) had left the house together with their homework inside their school-bags tight on their backs.

Only when Kim was well out of view of her house, to Ron's surprise, did she stop and sit down on a patch of grass beside the sidewalk. Ron had no choice but to sit down with her, wondering why they had suddenly stopped.

Exchanging hands and then back again, Kim slipped her backpack off and successfully reached into her bag. Ron half expected her to pull out her homework, but no—he was positive they had finished it all the night before. Instead, Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator and switched it on.

"Wait a second-" Ron interrupted before Kim could greet Wade, "You don't have any intention of going to school to-day, do you, Kimbo?"

"Ron, shuh-uh!" At first she glared at him then turned back to Wade, but she turned back to Ron again and gave him a quick smile. That baffled him. Back to Wade: "Hey, Wade! _Please_ tell me-"

She was interrupted again, this time by Wade. "If you're asking for a progress report on the hand thing, then the answer is not yet."

"That's not what I was beeping for, but thanks anyway," Kim sighed.

"Then what?" Wade asked.

"Ya, what?" Ron asked, but his sounded more accusatory.

"For _anything_," Kim begged, desperately clutching the Kimmunicator close to her face. "_Any_ body that requires my help, please, Wade. I'm SO serious."

Wade blinked, taken aback, but then he grinned slyly. "I know what this is about. You want to skip school to-day, don't you?"

Kim flashed her teeth, in a fake smile, "Maybe."

A sigh from Ron.

Wade looked at another computer on his left and rapidly tapped the keyboard. "Well, looks like you're in luck."

"Thank-you, _Wade_!"

"There's a manuscript in a museum in China. I hacked around a villain's journal community and found that Monkey Fist plans to steal it. To-day." He took a moment to pause and read the computer screen on his left. "If I hurry you over to an airport near the west coast, the O Boyz will be more than happy to let you hook a lift with them to Asia since you helped them out last time."

"You mean since _I_ helped them!" Ron snorted.

"Hey!" Rufus glared at Ron, reminding him it was _he_ who built the CD player to fire a laser and bust them out of the prison.

Wade smiled, "You'll be at the museum in no time at all."

"Please and thank-you!"

"In fact," Wade went on, "I'm tracking a van driving down the interstate highway, looks like they're headed in your direction. I'm sure they'll give you a lift to the airport too."

"You totally rock, Wade. Catch ya later." She blipped off the Kimmunicator and stored it away in her bag. "Come on, Ron, we have to catch that van." She stood up preparing to leave, slinging her bag over her shoulder when she realised Ron was still sitting on the grass, glaring coldly up at her. "What?" she faltered, "I said 'come on'."

Ron pushed himself up and Rufus ran from his shoulder into his pocket. "You know, I can't believe you sometimes, KP."

Kim narrowed her eyes at Ron, but her voice was somewhat frantic. "_What_?"

"Going on a mission just to avoid school."

Kim tossed her hair in irritation. "Look, Wade would have beeped us at school anyway. It's no big."

"What are you embarrassed of, Kim?"

"What?"

Ron took a step away from her, "You just don't wanna go to school because you're worried what people will think of; us being stuck."

"Duh! Didn't you hear what Bonnie said? I _know_ she's going to have something in store for me and I'd really rather _not_ face it. I already went to school yesterday and it didn't exactly turn out well did it?" (Her voice choked.) "You were there, you should know! Can you blame me?"

"Yes!" Ron retorted, "If you were stuck with Josh Mankey, you wouldn't be afraid to go to school. It's because it's _me_, isn't it?"

Kim fell silent and lowered her gaze.

"That's a 'yes', huh?"

"Ron… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings… Besides, about Josh, I think-"

He snorted and said under his breath, "You've been doing it so often lately, I don't know what's by accident and what's intentional anymore."

A small gasp escaped Kim's mouth.

Ron gave a small sound of shock. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. Or if he did, not so Kim could hear him.

"I have..?" she asked weakly. To Ron it sounded like a question, but to Kim it was a reminded realisation.

Ron didn't respond.

"Please," Kim pulled on her left hand attached to Ron's, pulling him closer to her. "Tell me. I can't do anything if you don't tell me how to fix it."

Ron's lowered head raised to meet Kim's shimmering green eyes. He muttered, looking away from Kim, "Maybe you should just know."

"Maybe," Kim replied, "Or you could pretend I'm stupid and just tell me."

A small laugh from Ron, he looked at Kim again. "You're not stupid, KP."

"If I've been hurting your feelings and not known it then I think I have been." Ron didn't respond again; Kim playfully shook their attached hands. "Ron, we're bestest best friends and…" she stopped in mid-sentence, her eyes no-longer focusing meaning her mind was flowing with unspoken thoughts.

_What is she thinking?_ Ron wanted to know. If there was any time that he wished Kim's thoughts would enter his own, it was now.

Unexpectedly, she leaned forwards, dropping her head on Ron's shoulder. "I don't want to hurt you…"

Greatly shocked, Ron was finally at a loss for words. He felt the urge to gently place his head by hers and whisper something in her ear. "It's not something I can talk about right now," he said softly instead.

"Why not?" came Kim's distant reply.

"I… can't…" Ron knew inside of him that Kim was still feeling pained inside about Josh Mankey. He also knew he was receiving some sort of intense emotion from Kim within; even to comprehend it was beyond him. Ron wondered if Kim could feel any of his own emotions now. Or receiving some of his thoughts; he wished he could hear hers.

Suddenly, it hit Ron that they were standing really close and perhaps even looking very intimate… all while standing in the middle of the street (well, on the sidewalk- but still!). People could be observing them from their homes! What if people were walking down the street or driving by?

_Too bad we're standing here instead of being up in her room_, Ron thought. _We could continue with this… conversation._

Breaking away from Kim, he flashed a toothy smile at his friend whose face remained upset. "Besides, we don't have time for this now. … We have a mission to go on!"

A smile formed across Kim's face, Ron was always successful at cheering her up. "So… we can go? You don't mind?" she asked.

"Whatchu asking me for?" Ron grinned, tugging Kim along. "You call the shots."

Kim laughed genuinely.

"So, what are we going to do about clothes, though?"

"H'm?"

"Mission clothes. Do we head back to the house after Doctors P Squared leave the house or what?"

Kim shook her head, patting the pack on her back. "Already packed them."

"Mine too?"

"In your bag."

Ron let out a laugh, "Kim, you're always one step ahead."

"With you along, I'm the only candidate!"

ø

It didn't take Kim and Ron long to reach the interstate highway. All they had to do now was to stand and wait for their ride to stop and pick them up. On their way to the highway, Wade had beeped back in to explain he alerted the drivers of the van to be on the look-out for Kim and Ron.

"When do we change into our mission clothes?" Ron asked, sighing in boredom.

"We can do it in the washroom on the van."

Ron double-blinked, "They have a washroom in the _van_?"

"Apparently Wade said it's one of those motor-homes or something like that," Kim explained.

"Like an RV?"

"Probably – I suppose so… Look!" Kim pointed at a nearing vehicle greatly resembling an RV. "They're pulling over!"

"About time."

Kim gave Ron a sharp nudge with her elbow but unknown to him, she instantly regretted it.

The RV did indeed pull over and halt in front of the two friends. The driver leaned out of the window, smiling.

"Kim Possible?" he asked.

"That's me!" Kim returned a charismatic smile. "Thanks for the lift."

"Come on in!" Kim stepped forwards and opened the door with her free right hand and walked inside. "It's the least I could do after you saved our All Terrain Vehicles from Motor Ed at the Middleton fair last year."

Kim giggled, waving a dismissive hand, "No big. I had huge help from a friend in a wheelchair."

The RV took off down the highway so Kim and Ron walked further in looking for a seat. Inside were more men that rode the All Terrain Vehicles, they smiled kindly at her, welcoming her aboard, all of them grateful to her when she rescued their vehicles.

Walking up to one of them, Kim asked politely, "May we use your washroom?"

"Sure, don't even have to ask," was the response.

Kim and Ron didn't notice the incredulous looks when they walked into the washroom… together. Nor the wide-eyed stars and whispers they received when they came out… in different clothing.

"Kids to-day…" one shook his head to his friend. "They always want to rush things."

Meanwhile, Kim slid into a two-row seat, obviously taking the window seat for herself as usual. (She did it without thinking, otherwise she might have given it to Ron as apart of her indirect apology.) She felt Ron settling himself comfortably beside her, nothing more to do now but sit back and watch the scenery. Or take out the Kimmunicator and browse the new arrivals at Club Banana's website.

With all the time passing by, visiting Club Banana's site wasn't enough. Bringing out her granola bar in her pant pocket stored in her bag, she munched mindlessly at it while browsing some other clothing sites. Occasionally, a piece of granola would fall onto the Kimmunicator screen and Kim had to brush it off. But after some time, browsing the clothing began to grow tiresome, so she put the Kimmunicator down to rest her eyes.

She scrunched up the granola wrapper when it suddenly reminded her of Josh Mankey and the granola bar he had given _her_ last Thursday. She sighed. Things between her and Josh… she totally blew it. But the hurt now wasn't the same as Sunday night or last night. No, that had been absolutely dreadful. So much that she couldn't put her pain into words. Now… now it didn't seem to hurt anymore. In fact… it had only been four days since her breakdown and thinking about Josh, while still saddening, wasn't the same as it used to be. She used to feel… giddy and euphoric. Now he was just a hot guy at school. Kim didn't know how to explain that but supposed it was better than crying every time she heard or even thought of his name. Now she though of…

Ron?

A sudden feeling inside Kim made her instantly think of him. Him. A Boy. Like Josh. Like how she thought that night after their trip to the mall…

_Stop_, Kim told her mind. _There's… something else there…_

It's not that Kim didn't want to explore that topic anymore, it was just… there _was_ something else there. It was another feeling inside Kim that she _knew_ wasn't how she was feeling. And yet it was _in_ her. She concentrated hard on the feeling, to give it some sort of name.

…

It was a miserable feeling, she thought. Yes, a miserable, upset… unhappy feeling and…

_… don't feel well… there yet..?_

Kim stopped. She could have sworn she thought 'not feeling well' or something similar to that just ran in her mind. But how could that be when she was sure she was feeling fine?

Blinking out of her thought, Kim looked down at the Kimmunicator in her lap. She didn't feel like using it anymore, perhaps she'd give it to Ron and he might decide to play 'bingo'. In fact, Kim puzzled over why Ron wasn't anxiously squirming around and chatting to her because he had nothing to do. Playing with the Kimmunicator was usually the only thing that kept Ron quiet. Or her chatting _his_ ear off, which she wasn't at the moment.

That's when Kim _finally_ noticed something was on her shoulder. Shocked, Kim jumped in her seat, only to be relieved when she saw it to be Ron. Kim was aware of her immediate blushing, having his head resting on her shoulder. But her racing heartbeat slowed when it dawned on her that it was probably an accident. Perhaps he'd fallen asleep and the movement of the RV knocked him over like so. The excitement unwillingly drained from Kim.

But after baring a closer investigation, she froze.

He was awake. Ron was staring straight ahead, his head nestled softly on her shoulder, his eyes half open. And… he looked downright deflated. Positively… miserable.

"Hey," she whispered softly in his ear, poking him ever so gently on his chest to attain his attention. "You don't look so well, how're you feeling?"

It took Ron awhile to respond, Kim waited for his answer patiently. "I… it's only a headache," he murmured so gently she could barely hear. "But… it is terribly hot in here…"

Kim blinked slowly. Ron was probably having a relapse of his fever from the night before; and he didn't look well at _all_. His eyes appeared glazed over and his breathing was louder than before; Rufus slept curled up in his free limp hand on his lap. She placed a hand on his forehead; he was burning up just like last night. Worry began to overcome Kim again.

"Listen, Ron, do you think you can sit up on your own for a moment? I'm going to have to stand up so I can open a window for you."

She helped prop Ron up, making him lean back in his seat while she reached up and slid open the top window then the bottom one.

Sitting back down with the breeze coming in the open window buffeting her face, she turned to Ron, "Does the breeze feel any better?"

Ron leaned his head back onto Kim's shoulder, she held her breath. Without giving her an answer, he closed his eyes. Kim could only assume that he fell asleep, that or he was resting his eyes. She took the hand she was already holding onto her hap and began to absent-mindedly stroke his hand with her free one. For the rest of the trip.

ø

When they arrived at the airport, Kim gently awoke Ron, unsure of what condition he might be in, thinking she might have to carry him (not that she'd mind). But the sleep must have helped for Ron stretched and yawned, exclaiming happily: "We're here!" Kim laughed affectionately.

After waving good-bye to the bikers, Kim and Ron entered the airport. It was a good thing they didn't require tickets for the line-ups for the check-in was downright horrendous, they skirted them auspiciously.

"Wade said the O Boyz would be leaving at Gate Four, right?" Kim asked, wandering down one the stretching halls passing various people carrying their luggage, some on wheels, hurrying to catch their plane.

"I guess," Ron shrugged.

"Thanks for the big help."

Arriving at Gate Four, Kim peered out the window. "Their plane isn't even here yet," she looked at a wall clock. "We're early."

"Hey, KP," Ron tugged on her sleeve, "Can we get something to ear? I'm starved."

"Starved!" Kim exclaimed, turning away from the window, a hand on her hip. "You ate _two_ breakfasts!"

Ron stood silently, blinking at her, an expression of upset on his face.

"_Alright_," Kim gave in, throwing up and arm. "That granola bar wasn't the most filling of foods, I wouldn't mind something to eat, myself."

"Way to go!" Ron cheered, "Now I thought we passed a food court not too long ago…" He led the way, pulling Kim along.

ø

"… and two diet pops," Kim finished the food order, reaching into her backpack for her wallet.

She felt a poke in her shoulder, "That's it?" Ron asked pitifully.

"What do you mean 'that's it'?" Kim grunted back, fishing out the bills to pay for the food. Her treat since Ron paid for both of them when they ate at Bueno Nacho.

Ron hid his face between two fingers.

Kim groaned, "Make that _two_ meat and veggie slices," she told the cashier. She glared at Ron, "Happy now?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

After they were handed their trays with one Hawaiian pizza slice, two meat and veggie combos and two sodas, Kim and Ron both helped carry the tray Rufus sat on while they found a seat where the could watch gate number four. This time, however, they were more than well-aware of the receiving stares of people around them. They must look awfully curious, holding hands and carrying a tray between them. But neither of them cared about the staring eyes of total strangers.

They seated themselves beside each other, laying the tray carefully down on the table (which had some old drink stains barely visible on it) as to not spill their drinks onto their pizzas. They switched their hands so they were both able to eat their slices with their own right hands.

Kim slipped off her mission glove and picked up her Hawaiian slice with one clean hand, trying to spread her palm underneath so no-more pieces of pineapple or other such toppings would topple off her slice. Ron was less precarious with his, but he did pull off his glove after watching Kim pull off hers.

They ate their pizzas mostly in silence again, but both of them appeared to be in a good mood. It was amazing, but Ron happened to finish both his slices faster than Kim was able to eat her one. Most likely because she was focusing her eyes on Gate Four and not taking many bites out of her slice.

Ron then reached into one of his belt pockets and, Kim had to give him some credit, he almost did it without her noticing, he was so discreet and smooth with his actions, but she caught him pulling out some sort of mini tin. He had slipped out some contents she couldn't see, his fingers hid the small whatever-it-was as he popped it into his mouth.

"Aah." Kim said aloud as soon as Ron swallowed the treat, washing it down with a drink of his soda. She narrowed her eyes, but a playful smile danced across her face. "What have I told you, Ron?" she said almost more coyly than she meant.

"What?" Ron asked, turning to face her sitting close beside him.

"Don't play that game with me," she grinned, "I saw that!"

"… S-saw what?"

Kim cast her head away and faked a sob, "Of all the years we've been friends… you… you won't even share your candies with me!"

"Candies?"

"C'mon, Ron," Kim said, attempting to be serious and yet not frighten Ron, "Remember what I said? 'Sharing is Caring' now…" she gave her hand to Ron, palm up, "Pay up."

If she assumed Ron would laugh at her playfulness and give in, she was drastically mistaken.

"Uh, no…" Ron muttered, "They're… that was the last one."

"Last one?" Kim grew sceptical. "Right. Like I'm buying that one."

"Well," Ron mumbled, "Why else wouldn't I share with you?"

"Because you're being a hog!" Kim laughed and took a bite from her pizza.

"… H-hog? Like, a pig?" Ron's face suddenly dropped, almost like he was thinking, and his gaze was cast downward.

Now it was Kim's turn to draw a blank. "… Ron. It's a joke. It's a metaphor. I'm saying you are like a hog because you are 'hogging' the candies. Get it?"

"OH, Yea, Yea, good one," Ron let out a series of unbelievably fake laughs, "I get you."

Kim stared hard at Ron, one eye squinted. "Yea… but I don't get you." Before Ron could stammer something out, Kim held up her hand and sighed. "Y'know what? Just forget it. Keep the candies, but most of all, keep your weirdness." She turned her head back to finishing off her slice. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Ron looking troubled. So to lighten him up, she playfully poked him with her elbow in his side to grab his attention and smile at him which he returned.

It wasn't long afterward when Kim spotted their airplane landing in the told Gate Four and Kim lead Ron out of their seats, weaving in and out of the growing group of people massing at their Gate. Giving up on politeness, Kim had to elbow, shove and growl her way through the throng (mostly fangirls and the press) all of whom were waiting for the famed O Boyz to arrive.

Behind her was Ron, constantly being left behind despite their attachment. Numerous times, two people would press together, closing in on their stretching arms. Ron would yelp and whine as the people jostled him around as he struggled to keep up with Kim.

It felt like eons before Kim and Ron finally pushed their way to the front of the line where most of the press was. It was not only a struggle to arrive at the front for the both of them, but to stay there as well. It was mostly the fangirls screaming and screeching in their ears that kept trying to shove Kim and Ron aside for their positions at the front along the tapered off line leading from the halls of the airport to the airplane.

Constantly being shoved around, Ron pressed himself close to Kim placing a steady hand on her shoulder and asked as he shielded himself: "Can you see them?"

"Yea, they're com- ACK- right in my EYE! Oh gee, _that's_ helpful," Kim growled dangerously as a paparazzi's camera flash flashed right into Kim's eyes. She attacked her eyes, rubbing them constantly to ineffectively chase out the blind-spots dancing in her vision

It was then that she heard a voice and she blinked rapidly and leered forward like a blind person in her strain to clear her eyes and see the speaker.

"Hey-hey!" Nicky-Nick crowed as he flashed a pearly-white smile at a photographer. "It's Kim Possible—the crime-fighting cheerleader!"

Girls _screeched_ with envy and thrill as Nicky-Nick reached into the crowed (many girls reached out for a fleeting touch of his wonderful skin) and took Kim's hand. He pulled her out of the crowd, Ron following, and slipped underneath the marker tape to join the O Boyz in the aisle.

"We heard you needed a lift," Dexter smiled, signing some autographs for some fainting girls.

"And we're only too happy to help since your boyfriend here helped get our act together when escaping from the crazed fanboy," Robbie smirked his gorgeous smile at Kim. "You were too cool too."

"Aww, it was no big," Kim shrugged and smiled.

Ron blinked in amazement as Kim didn't even bother to correct Robbie about him being her 'boyfriend'. She didn't even bluster, but then maybe she didn't even hear…

"Well, let's get going," Ryan said and posed something hip-like for a bunch of paparazzi. "We've got a schedule to keep."

"And we'd like to be home in time for a decent sleep before school to-morrow," Kim added patiently.

"Me-_ow_," Robbie double winked and nudged Ron with his elbow who stood immobile with wide eyes.

ø

Kim and Ron had parachuted out of the airplane right in front of the museum, very convenient. She pulled off her helmet with one hand then her hair tie out of her hair that Ron had helped her put on, her full hair swinging down. Ron stood beside her, dumping his helmet beside hers.

It was evening in China, the moon was out, a full moon. This museum was different from the one they had been in before—the one that had contained the Monkey King Amulet. This museum was more modern looking, although it was not in the city. To the sides of the museum were trees lining the welcoming gateway.

They strolled through the archway and up to the front doors. Kim tugged, but they were locked. She turned to Ron. "Looks like we're going in a different way."

"Vents?" Ron pleaded for it not to be so.

"Vents it is."

Kim pulled out the Kimminucator. "Ok, Wade. Doors are locked. We need a ventilation shaft that's big enough for us."

Wade nodded and clacked away at the computer. "Found one," he brought up the museum blue-prints. "Outside, to your right: look up. There's a vent on level with the second floor."

"Thanks, Wade."

Kim looked up and indeed saw the aforementioned ventilation shaft. Reaching with her one hand into her backpack, she pulled out her grappling hook, took aim and fired. The hook tore out of its projectile and fastened itself to an outcrop just above the shaft.

Kim turned to Ron and spread her arm out. Ron stood close beside her. It was awkward, but Kim managed to wrap her attached hand around Ron and he secured himself by wrapping his free arm around her waist.

Pressing the button, they zoomed up to the shaft. Kim let out a cry as she lifted up her leg and kicked in the shaft's grate. It broke easily. They really needed to boost security here. At least she and Ron were breaking in with good intentions.

Climbing in with their attached hands was no easy task either. Kim managed to slip in while pulling in Ron with her at the same time. It wasn't an easy fit; the vent wasn't big enough for the both of them side by side so they were pressed together tightly. Kim grunted as she pulled herself forwards to free herself.

With Kim in the lead, they were careful not to make any loud noises as it could reverberate throughout the duct and travel to another room giving away their position. She stopped before a grate, double checking her position on the map on the Kimmunicator that was strapped to her wrist (their only source of light). Twisting around, she grunted as she kicked open the grate. It popped off and fell with a clang onto the ground below.

Climbing out, Ron followed and found themselves on a stylish ledge high above the actual museum. Ron peered over the edge and saw the manuscript protected within its case, a dim light shining down upon it. Right beside it were two amulets in the same case, the jewels gleamed in the minimal light. If Ron squinted, he could see a card on the pedestal the manuscript rested upon with writing in Chinese.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Ron whispered.

"Until Monkey Fist arrives," Kim whispered back, shrugging off her backpack and taking Ron's hand in her other so she could fully slip it off her back. "We'll just have to camp out here in the meantime."

"Do NOT use the 'c' word with me, KP."

"Aha, sorry!" Kim laughed evasively.

Ron sighed and shrugged off his own backpack then took a lay down on his stomach using his pack as a pillow. "I hope it's not long, I kinda wanted to watch wrestling to-night."

Kim rolled her eyes, "I think we'll be missing that."

But before Ron could retort, they heard the swift sounds of three monkey ninjas slicing through the air and landing in a triangle formation around the glass-guarded manuscript.

"KP!"

"How time convenient," she drawled before springing onto her feet.

The monkey ninjas each took a turn leaping at the glass box, taking a slicing judo-swipe at the glass. It didn't look like any damage was done until they the last one landed back on its feet and curled around to face the manuscript. Together they each emitted a shrill monkey scream. Ron whimpered so horribly, Kim was concerned for him, sinking to his knees in intense fear, covering his ears and shutting his eyes as the life-scarring monkey flashbacks danced before his eyes. Turning back to the glass, the screams had shattered it; Kim gasped.

"Come on, Ron!" Kim shouted and leapt from the outcrop and onto her feet and one hand. Ron had leapt with her just in time before he was dragged right off. As soon as he hit the floor, Kim was up and running, yanking his arm along. The monkey ninjas, upon realising they were not alone, swept the manuscript from its coveted cushion among the glass shards and sped off to return the stolen good to their master.

Together, Kim and Ron chased after the escaping monkey ninjas as fast as they could. Kim tore after them, just able to see the ends of their tails, racing on the tips of her toes, leaning forwards for speed. But Ron being stuck was holding her back. She tried not to let that annoy her.

_Don't_… she warned herself. _Don't get angry over nothing__. It's not his fault… don't, Kim…_

And she didn't this time. She didn't yell out at Ron but focused on keeping the fleeing monkey ninjas in her line of sight. The three monkey ninjas were leaping backwards and forwards, from side to side, leaping off walls and statues to propel themselves through the air thus putting more distance between them and their pursuers. Kim wished she could do the same, but certainly not with Ron's hand perpetually stuck in hers.

Her mind flashed back to the gang fight and how easily they had worked together. _Don't think of being stuck to Ron as a disadvantage – use him to help you…But how?_

She wasn't able to think of anything for the monkey ninjas suddenly leapt off of the head of an enormous Chinese dragon festival costume and speared through a high open window, shattering and sprinkling glass down below onto the two. (Rufus had taken this unfortunate moment to stick his head out of Ron's pocket and upon seeing the glass shards headed down upon him, shrieked and fainted back into Ron's pocket.)

Kim immediately cringed and covered her neck with her free hand, Ron doing the same but letting out a wail as he did so.

Clenching her teeth, Kim glared, her eyebrows narrowing at the broken window above them once the glass shards had stopped raining down. The moonlight seared through the window, hitting all of the broken shards of glass and illuminating the floor as if it were a pool of moonbeams. Beautiful, but Kim took no notice. Her mind was a buzz with thoughts on how to follow. There was no way she could leap after the monkey ninjas. Ron couldn't do the jumps she could…

"Kim, what are you waiting for? C'mon!" Ron woke Kim out of her thoughts and pointed to… a door. A fire exist.

"That'll work to," Kim cocked her head to one side for a split second, then dashed out of it with Ron hot on her heels.

But as soon as they flew out of the back fire exit door, the both of them froze and recoiled. What had they expected to be outside? A city? A forest? An alleyway? Whatever they had expected, they had _not_ been prepared for a _swamp_.

Kim's lips puckered immediately and Ron let out a gagging sound.

The ground, all of it was mud, sickening, brown, disgusting mud and in it, weeds, dying grass, gunk… And off in the far distance, a thickening forest. The bog was so flat for kilometres. They could still see the monkey ninjas leaping up and down through the tall weeds. Distance-wise, they could still catch up, but catching-up while trudging through that muck? That was something else.

"Come on," Kim grunted and leapt off of the boardwalk that they had first stepped upon, hugging the museum building. Ron had no choice but to follow.

The instant they stepped onto the mud, their feet sank a couple of centimetres before stopping. Kim's lip curled in disgust as she looked at the mud enveloping her feet. To-day was _not_ going as planned. She might have preferred going to school than _this_. Muck was _so_ not her thing.

But one had to make sacrifices when saving the world, not that she knew what kind of threat a manuscript could hold, but alas, _que__ sera sera_.

She couldn't help it, she knew her clothes were going to get dirty, but… it was _mud_. So she had to tread softly, cautiously. Ron actually laughed at her, "KP, I don't think we're gonna catch up with them at this speed. C'mon, you can always clean your clothes at home."

Kim sighed, rolling her eyes and splashed forwards, Ron dashing beside her. It was easy going at first; it was like running through a series of mud puddles. Kim looked down and saw the mud splattered onto her khaki mission pants. At least it'd come out in the wash…

But as soon as they had covered a fair amount of ground, the ground itself began to change. Their feet would sink deeper and deeper into the mud with each running tread. Their feet and legs were picking up more and more mud, clinging to their legs and shoes, weighing them down and making each next step more difficult. It was slowing them down substantially and soon they were no longer gaining distance between them and the Monkey Ninjas, but rather loosing the distance…

"Send Rufus ahead," Kim ordered, grimacing and grunting each time she rose her mud-laden foot out of the muck, swinging her free arm from side-to-side for balance. "Maybe… maybe he can get the manuscript." She looked behind her at the museum now far behind them. They were out in the middle of no-where, not near the museum behind them nor the forest ahead. "He won't sink in this mud, will he?"

"I dunno," Ron replied but opened the flap in his pant pocket as he took a giant step forwards. "Hey, Rufus, pal. Think you can run ahead and maybe snatch back that roll of paper for us?"

Rufus leaned over Ron's pocket and into the mud below. He nodded eagerly and flew out onto the mud, dashing forwards.

"At least _something's_ going our way…" Kim muttered.

"Think we should head back in case Rufus does get the old paper back for us?"

"No, he can meet us on his way back. Y'know, just in case…"

Ron only grunted his response.

They weren't sure how much distance they had covered since Rufus went solo or how much time had passed. Both of them were now panting and sweating with the effort it took to just lift their leg out of the mud when it so desperately wanted to cling to their legs forever and drag them down if they lingered too long…

If they looked up, they could still see the odd little dot far ahead of them that was a monkey ninja leaping into the air never staying on the mud for more than a split second otherwise they too would be weighed down like the clumsy humans behind them.

In an abrupt outburst, shrieks of the monkey ninjas filled the air. Kim and Ron both lifted their heads in an instant and gave each other knowing looks. It was clear that Rufus must have at least intercepted the thieves. Hopefully those shrieks were in rage of a disappearing manuscript as well…

The sudden swing in Kim and Ron's favour gave Kim a new determination. She hoisted up her legs and plundered forwards, eager to meet up with Rufus and return to the museum with the manuscript…

"Ah?" Ahead of Kim, she could see the tall weeds rustling as something was fast approaching them. Kim halted and took a defensive stance, her arm raised ready for a fight in case the monkey ninjas barrelled through the mass of weeds. In the corner of her eyes, Kim saw Ron familiarly slink behind her for her protection.

Closer… closer… Kim clenched her teeth.

The weeds parted and… out leapt Rufus with the manuscript carefully held within his little mouth behind his tooth which could slice the ancient paper if he wasn't careful. Kim was going to congratulate the little rodent when she realised how panicked he was. Without stopping, Rufus dashed into Kim's arm, gave her the manuscript, then slipped back into Ron's pocket.

"What..?" Ron asked, curiosity on his face.

"Get ready!" Kim shouted, she had reverted her attention back to where Rufus had appeared to realise that the weeds were still rustling, but much more violently than what Rufus had caused and it could only be one thing… well… _three_.

Frightened, Ron slid back behind Kim as the sounds of slapping mud and rustling weeds grew louder and louder and…

The three monkey ninjas broke through the weeds at such speeds that Kim was actually taken aback despite how well she had prepared herself for their appearance. She faltered when they burst out at them which cost her greatly for the skilled ninjas attacked immediately, one of them successfully delivering a blow to Kim's naked stomach.

Reaction caused her to lurch forwards slightly, another advantage for a monkey ninja to strike at her, causing Kim to stumble to her left. But she was skilled at fighting as well and managed to regain her balance swiftly (and tightened her grip on the coveted manuscript).

Clumsily, she lashed out at a monkey ninja, but it just as well might have been in slow motion. It felt like forever to pull her heavy foot out of the mud and kick at the monkey. Even when she was able to pull out her foot, it felt like it weighed tons and she could barely lift it high enough when the monkey leapt. Her kick was so slow that the monkey ninja probably would have laughed if it could.

Her foot landed back into the mud with a _thunk_ and sank deep. Breathless already, Kim tried to kick out with her other foot, but with no better results. Kim let out a cry as two monkey ninjas struck out at her in union, knocking her back into Ron who placed a steadying hand on her bare hip while the ninja other made an attempt to snatch the manuscript from her weary hand. But still Kim held on tightly still.

Her bangs were clumped together by the mud now masking her face. The attempted fight was strenuous and mud was being kicked up every which way, splattering Kim and Ron; slapping their clothing, masking their faces.

This wasn't getting anywhere… it was impossible… Kim attacked again and again with no result, each attempt slowly eating away at her energy… And each time she missed, each time she took a mere second to breath, she'd be attacked by the monkeys mercilessly. They'd attempt to knock her over and she'd stagger in the mud, leaving more and more openings for a chance to retrieve the manuscript.

Gasping for air, gasping for _hope_, Kim let out a gasp as a monkey ninja leapt and dealt her a blow that successfully knocked her over. She fell on her side into the mud, a great splash splattering around her.

_The manuscript! We could ruin it…_were Kim's first panicked thoughts as she fell. She was so lucky… even though he hadn't done a bloody thing up until now… she was still so lucky to have Ron at her side.

"Kim!" he cried out tersely, and leapt to snatch the manuscript before it could fall into the mud.

Now Ron was the centre of the attacks. He whimpered pitifully as the monkey ninjas leapt at him. Instead of trying to lash back out at them as Kim had, Ron was stepping back desperately trying to evade the ninjas. Each time they lashed at him, he took a frightened step backwards. He wanted to run, to hide, but because of Kim, he was chained to the spot. Ron flinched, he ducked, he yelped: "Kim, _help_!"

Kim growled, not at Ron, but at being defeated and kicked into the sickening mud which was now all over her perfect hair, and in her mouth… she spat it out viciously and snapped her head in the direction of the current fight, glowing with anger.

Another fierce growl and Kim lashed out with her leg, pulling it out of the mud was no easy effort, trying to pull her leg up was like trying to open a car door while it was sinking in water… it was impossible… but she managed and tried to strike a monkey ninja, but again she was far too slow and instead her foot connected with the back of Ron's knees and he buckled forwards onto his knees in the mud (the manuscript still, somehow, was clean).

Kim gasped but there was no time to utter an apology. If Ron was down, he'd be an even sweeter target. Quickly (well, she _attempted_ to do it quickly), Kim pushed her upper body out of the mud and pulled herself towards Ron, her gloved fingers raking the mud. Tearing off the muddy and probably bacteria covered glove with her teeth, Kim just _barely_ managed to swipe the manuscript from Ron's hands before one of the monkey ninjas was able to.

"Kim…" Ron sobbed, his back hunched over as he sobbed about their despairing situation. Everything they did took great amounts of effort. It was like fighting while chained down to the weight of an elephant.

_I can't do this…_ Kim wept in her mind, tears of rage, disappointment and failure crept into the corners of her eyes, undistinguishable from the mud that masked her face. _It's impossible! I just… I want to give up…_ her body shuddered, she was so weak, so drained… _No more… I can do no more…_

The mud clung to her like her own dismay, her own grief.

A high-pitched shriek and a monkey ninja struck at Kim. She fell back into the mud, and as she did so, she gave in, she gave up… _It's impossible…_Her hand on the manuscript grew lax and was easily released as it was struck again, repeatedly so much that her wrist grew sore and ached. The manuscript flew from her hand into that of a monkey ninja.

Together the three monkey ninjas cheered their success with a series of monkey cries, jumping up and down and _ook-ook_ing. But they feared Kim's quick recovery (that was not bound to come) and they fled into the night towards the distant forest.

Hurriedly, Kim pushed her upper body out of the mud with her one free hand (it sank into the mud about midway to her elbow) and watched in utter abhorrence at her own failure…

She didn't notice Ron pushing himself out of the mud to stand beside her, ready to aid her to a stance. Kim was frozen to the spot, her mouth slightly open in shock, her eyes… filled with such misery…

"YEERRG!" Kim shouted out in anguish, slapping a fist into the mud, bits flying upwards and clinging to her already mud-masked face. "_I can't do this!_" she sobbed. Her voice began to shake and slowly Ron could hear her begin to sob more. She slapped her hand into the mud again and dropped from her knees so she laid chest-down into the mud. "I can't…"

Ron was still breathing hard from the exercise in a constant pant for air. His rib cage expanded greatly with each breath of air. It was not only because of his fevers but also his still fresh injury to his chest, it was so not making this one of the easiest of missions for Ron (not that _any_ of them were easy).

He continued to watch Kim, waiting her to let out a growl of determination shouting 'Nothing's impossible for a Possible!' but he waited… and waited… and it didn't come. Kim only lay immobile, looking as if she had been dead in the bog for days. Ron contemplated nudging her with his foot but decided (for his body's best interest) not to. There ought to be an expression about treading softly near an angered Kim.

After much more time, the only sign of life was a bubble popping in the mud when Kim let out an audible sob. All the while he waited for her; Ron's air supply recuperating. Now able to stand straight, he rubbed some mud out of his eyes with his arm and attempted to push his dripping bangs out of his face.

Blinking, he looked around in the night. The monkey ninjas were gone. (Or so it seemed at that moment.) Ron looked back down at Kim, his eyes soft.

Thoughts from Kim dotted Ron's mind, all of them similar, all of them filled with the word 'can't'. If this was how she was thinking, she wouldn't be up anytime soon. Ron sighed and bent down next to Kim.

Without asking, he scooped her up, her legs slipping onto Ron's arm which was attached to hers. Kim opened her eyes, blinking, almost as if she were confused. Ron's face was grim and set forward as he began to tread back to the museum.

Back to the museum…

"Where are you going?" Kim demanded.

Ron was rattled by the harshness of her voice towards him, but answered simply: "Back to the museum." They could see it in the distance, wasn't it clear?

Kim's expression flashed with indignation. "No! _No_, Ron! Put me down! We can't go back to the museum, what are you thinking? We have to go back and get that manuscript back from Monkey Fist, are you kidding me?"

"No," Ron grunted. "You were complaining about 'you can't' so I assumed we were heading back home."

"Shut-up! I _CAN._ And I don't need you to carry me either! Put me down!" her voice shrilled so abruptly that it frightened Ron, that and her sudden switch in determination.

But he continued to trudge through the mud. Every time he lifted his foot out of the mud, more would stick to his shoes and ankles thus weighing his feet down more and more until they felt like he was in chains dragging steel balls. Each step was strenuous and even more so with Kim's added weight. But he gritted his teeth and continued slowly forwards, unknowingly clinging tightly to Kim.

"I said _PUT ME DOWN_!" Kim shrieked, "I can walk for myself!"

"I'm just trying to help!"

"Maybe I don't _need_ your help!" Kim snarled back, her voice was particularly severe to Ron since she was so close to him. She attempted to shake off some clinging mud to her free arm. "I _am_ Kim Possible. _I can do _anything I'm the one doing most of the fighting, Ron, if you haven't noticed.I can take on anyone! I can trudge through this gunk! Remember the last fight we were in? Those guys didn't even stand a _chance_ against me! They were nothing!"

Ron gritted his teeth, his free hand holding Kim began to scrunch into a fist. It was this topic that had set him off, the Gang Fight was an event that truly troubled and effected Ron mostly because of its relation to the previous flashback. Anger began to flow inside him, but it wasn't Kim's anger; it was his own. He had to hold it in… like all the times before, had to hold in his thoughts, his feelings.

And yet he couldn't take it anymore. He dropped her into the mud. Kim landed with a squishing splash, bottom first and then onto her back. Kim was more stunned than anything and lay there frozen for a few moments. With their hands still stuck, hers hung in the air. At first, she wasn't clear if it was an accident or if Ron actually dropped her _on purpose._

She fixed her shocked wide eyes at Ron who was standing above her, his head down and his eyes… they were blazing into hers. Kim wasn't sure if she'd ever seen this emotion in Ron before, what was it? It looked like… was that… _anger_?

"Are you _blind?_ Kim Possible, you think you can do anything and you _can_ do _mostly _anything but do you comprehend even in the _smallest _of ways how _close_ you were to… do you even understand _what_ _they were going to do to you_?" Ron spluttered, gasping for breath and some sort of ground of reason between the two. He stared at her incredulously, not noticing how his head shook slightly from side to side and his free fist was clenched at his side.

Kim sat in the mud, her hand behind her propping herself up. She was staring at him, through the muddy hair clumped together in front of her face. Her eyes were round and she actually looked frightened for once, those frightened eyes bore into his and he stared back unblinkingly.

Ron almost panicked fearing he had been out of line. He almost fell to the ground, allowing the mud to slurp around his legs where he would then blurt out apologises, one after another for everything he could think of. He'd feel timid and submissive for what he'd done, to _dare_ to yell at Kim. Then she would be stern with him and everything would fall back into place. But if you noticed, it was _almost_.

"I-" Kim stammered. She blinked rapidly, looking around herself in the mud.

His voice was trembling by now, Ron had never, not _ever_ gone this far. Whenever he approached matters with Kim, he'd always been soft and she'd always ignore him rudely, maybe leaving a careless and hurtful remark. But this time Ron fought to hold back the signs of weakness, the tables had turned and now that Ron had the chance, he wasn't going to let it go. Besides, if he did, he probably would never be able to speak up like this again.

"No, you _didn't_ understand what they were going to do; the _danger_ that was involved? You always jump into any sitch without thinking. You laugh cos I'm always afraid and maybe sometimes it _is_ stupid, but did it ever occur to you that I was being sensible?" He let that sit in the air, to sink in then carried on.

"Then let me spell it out for you, maybe it'll make you _think_ in the future, ok? Did you get how serious they were? Here's the truth: they were probably going to kill me first. Yea, that's right, _kill_. Does that shock you? Then do you know what they were going to do to you? Do you _know_? Or maybe you _do_ know but are too afraid now that you realised it. Is that right?" Kim didn't respond. "Kim, they were going to… they…" A terrible moment for Ron's tongue to be tied, but he couldn't say it, it frightened him too… He gasped and felt his emotions rise and wondered if she was receiving them, wondered if she knew where those emotions were coming from. The few tears that ran down Ron's cheek were probably not visible to Kim through the mud masking his face.

"Kim, I'm not asking you to change who you are, cos… I… you… you're _fine_ the way you are. I'm fine with how you are. But try to be a bit more… ah… _aware_, huh?"

After staring Ron directly in the eyes for quite some time, she lowered her gaze then looked at something to her left. "We're not just talking about the gang fight, are we, Ron?"

"Huh?"

"When you say 'aware', it's not just about…" she shivered. He knew she understood now, knew she was feeling uncomfortable. He even caught her eyes darting down at herself. "… about the fight, I mean, … you mean more aware… of you… and…"

"I…"

A sudden shrill sound broke their connection, shattering in the night sky. Kim and Ron's faces immediately darted to the source of the sound. Meeting their eyes was the thick forest growing right out of the bog itself. The trees were so dense ahead of them, they could barely make out the third 'row' of trees; beyond the second group was massed darkness. Both felt a chill run down their spines.

Ron pulled Kim out of the mud with their attached hands but never removed his eyes from the forest ahead of them.

"Do we _really_ have to go in there?" Ron whimpered. The fright of the monkey call made him loose all the confidence he had and he now reverted back to his timid self.

Kim grimaced at the foreboding sight and nodded. "It's not going to be fun, but… let's go in and get this over with." Her voice was still a bit awkward. She strutted forwards, wiping some mud off her rear with her free hand, Ron trailing behind as slowly as he could (O, he really wished he weren't attached to Kim now!).

The walk… it must of taken hours, it felt like it, but yet it couldn't have. When they reached the forest, the ground was much more firm and Kim was able to run around while looking up into the trees. But there was no sign of the monkey ninjas.

"There's no way we can follow after the monkey ninjas!" Kim panicked, looking up into the foliage of the trees above them, slowly shaking her head. "Even if I hadn't forgotten my grappling hook in my bag, there's no way we could navigate through that as quickly as a monkey."

"… Quickly as a monkey…"

"Yea, Ron. And it's much too dense for a jet pack. Errgg!" Kim growled and kicked the trunk of a tree with her foot in anger. "Doesn't Wade have a gadget for this?" Kim murmured and contemplated pulling out the Kimmunicator for assistance. "I guess… maybe we'll have to hitch a ride to Europe and converge with Monkey Fist at his manor in England… O boy, this is gonna be a_ long_ night…"

At least she hadn't left the Kimmunicator back in the bag. Right now it was in its usual hip pocket. She lifted open the flap with her free right hand, picking up the aquamarine device she used to contact their super genius. But before she could press the button to turn it on, Ron had placed a gentle free hand on top of Kim's and lowered the Kimmunicator.

"Wha..?" Kim asked irritably but her cantankerous attitude vanished when she looked at Ron's expression.

Eyes glazed, he was staring up into the trees as if mesmerized. Kim looked up too but saw nothing fascinating.

"We're wasting time here, Ron. There _is_ school to-morrow." _O right… _school

"It's ok, Kim, put the Kimmunicator away."

"_Why_?"

Ron's glazed gaze shifted from the trees and rested on Kim, evaluating her and the previous conversation about her 'being aware' came back to her mind. She put the Kimmunicator away.

"Ok, Ron, what's the sitch?"

Ron strolled up to one of the trees and placed his hand on the bark.

"Ooh, special bark," Kim rolled her eyes.

But Ron wouldn't, or couldn't, hear her. His attention was fully focused on the tree. He placed his hand higher, then higher and then as high as he could reach on the tree. Ron whipped his head around to face Kim, his bangs buoyantly bouncing in the turn.

"I can do it!"

"What? Chop all the trees down?"

"No, I feel it, I can… I _feel_ it! Dude, this is so cool."

"And I '_feel_' that our time is running out. Can we play hippies later, Ron?"

"Give me your hand."

"You already have it."

"No," Ron shook his head impatiently, "Your other hand, I want to have my right hand free."

Kim granted him a sceptical look but did as she was told. As she did this, she noticed Ron beginning to bounce on his feet with some sort of anticipation. Was switching hands really _that_ exciting?

"Stand behind me," Ron ordered, his tone serious.

Now Kim could only eye Ron suspiciously. She was going to ask 'why' but decided they had wasted enough time already. The monkey ninjas were bound to have covered a great distance by now. But Ron seemed to have a plan, and granted, not all his plans were appealing (the 'naco' came to mind), they did tend to work in the long run (the naco _royalties_ also came to mind).

As soon as she stepped behind Ron, he backed into her, leaning forwards so she propped up on his back much like a parent carries a little child on their back.

"Hang on tight!"

"What in the-"

And they were off!

Ron leapt upwards and tore up the tree before Kim could have a moments thought and _what_ exactly was happening. Kim was bounded around on Ron's back before she realised that she should listen to what he said and actually 'hang on _tight_'. She clamped her free arm around Ron's waist. She noticed that Ron's left was attached to the back of her hand so she was able to cling to Ron's shirt for extra security.

After moments had passed it began to dawn on Kim what was going on. Ron was running through the branches of the trees, grabbing the branch with his right and only hand, swinging himself forwards, landing on another branch with his feet, pushing off and repeating the process.

"No way!" Kim laughed out loud as branches zipped past them. Ron was going at such a furious speed that they would certainly be able to catch up with the monkey ninjas _now_. A branch whizzing by scratched Kim's cheek. She recoiled and laid her head closer to Ron's back to avoid being cut by anymore branches.

"Holy goodness, Ron!" Kim cried out so her voice could be heard over the rushing noise as they tore through the trees. "Since when could you do _this!_"

"I unno," Ron murmured and as he did his movements began to become clumsy. "I don't know. I just can… sometimes." His hand slipped on a branch and his upper torso lost some height causing Kim to utter a small yelp of worry. "Usually when I'm fighting Monkey Fist, I guess… or..." he kept moving regardless but still he lost his grip on occasion. He mumbled: "Or when you're not around…" but she heard him regardless.

"This is _amazing_," Kim praised her friend. Her head almost smacked into a branch which was a good reminder to keep her head low. "Where's the monkey ninjas? How do you know which way to go?"

Ron returned no response but she was positive if he could he would have shrugged. Now that Kim was keeping silent, Ron began to move faster and with more ease. She wondered if it had to do with the distraction of a conversation, or if it was her making him self-conscious.

What struck Kim was how Ron could navigate at such a speed through the trees, up, down, down, left, up—all with _one_ hand. He'd launch himself with his legs and grab a branch above or below him then swing with his arm to another branch leaping off with his legs once again. The speed was just outrageous to Kim! She had a hard time trying to focus her eyes on anything around her; how could Ron _do_ it? And… how come he never navigated himself like this on the ground on other missions? Or just everyday? This had to take a great deal of caution and the movements were, well, very _un-_clumsy. Which was the opposite of the Ron Kim knew.

The way he moved, it was like it took little to no thought; it was a breeze. _How?_ His movements… he was moving so superbly through the density of the trees like… a…

A flashback hit Kim. She was sitting in her room talking to Wade when she came home from her Cousin Larry's house. It was just after that mission where Lord Monte Fiske became Monkey Fist. When Ron had gone to his manor alone (well, the Holo-Kim had been there, but that didn't count no matter how much Wade would protest). Wade had been filling her in on what had happened at the manor since she was forced to stay with her geeky cousin. Wade had it all on video; he told and showed Kim everything… like how Ron had been zapped by the Mystical Monkey Power!

_Of course!_ Kim would have slapped her forehead if she didn't run the risk of tearing her arm off if she moved it by a branch tearing past them. _But didn't the power break up when Ron and Rufus separated the monkey idols?_ Kim contemplated, clinging to the back of Ron's shirt. _Otherwise Monkey Fist would still have the power too… Maybe some residue? Or maybe it…_ She thought of what Ron had said about being able to do actions like this whenever she wasn't around. _Maybe it just awakened his inner ability..? But he can do it now. Why?_

Whatever the reason Kim was forever grateful. She wanted to ask Ron more questions, but decided it was best to keep inconspicuous. After all, she didn't want Ron to loose his concentration, for dropping to the ground at this height would be more than perilous.

It had to be the Mystical Monkey Power though, Ron said himself he could _feel_ something. She had heard him say 'quick as a monkey'…

"How close are we?" she dared to ask.

Then, suddenly, from somewhere above them dropped five monkey ninjas, they began to run in unison surrounding Ron and Kim.

"Well _that_ answered my question," she muttered. She tried to focus her eyes ahead to see if any branches were coming up that would hinder her attack plan. Seeing none, Kim grunted as she lashed out with her leg and sent a monkey ninja galloping on their left flying. "Heh!"

Ron suddenly dropped downwards without any warning causing Kim to let out a loud wail, her hair whipping up behind her. She dug her fingers into his shirt in fear that the updraft would pull her right off. But the fall ceased abruptly when Ron landed on a branch and leapt upwards to land on another then continued to speed forwards. Needless to say, Kim was bounced around out of her boggled mind. This was _way_ too much for her.

She thought they had lost the monkey ninjas but their angered grunts were soon heard behind them. Still keeping her head low, Kim ventured a look behind and could see the monkeys racing after them, their masked faces making them appear even more menacing.

This time Ron leaped upwards and continued leaping up in a zigzag formation, bounding from one branch to the higher one on the other side of him. Kim looked down below but the monkey ninjas were no-where to be seen. But a dizzying height was. Kim wasn't afraid of heights, but for some reason she felt anxious inside and clung tighter to Ron. Just as she did so, Ron faltered in his leap and his one hand slipped.

Kim yelled out as Ron's gloved hand, already full of rips and splinters, clung to the thick branch. The rest of him and Kim dangled below.

Kim could see the grimaced look on Ron's face as the little strength Ron had drained away. _One_ hand on the branch, his shoulder trembled from the weight understandably. Swinging himself, Ron tried to pull himself up but instead he slipped down further.

"I… I can help pull you up!" Kim's voice was shrill. She tried to shimmy up but didn't get very far for Monkey Fist himself leapt onto the branch from below. The branch shook. The manuscript could be seen scrolled up in a pouch on his hip. Both Kim and Ron's eyes darted to it then back at Monkey Fist who leered down at them sitting very much like a monkey. The monkey ninjas leapt onto the branches around them. Trapped. And still Ron struggled and whimpered as he clung to the branch. His legs swung for some kind of helping grip but there was none. The trunk of the tree was too far away.

"Interesting moves, Ron Stoppable," Monkey Fist drawled. As if saying a funny joke, the monkey ninjas chattered that sounded like laughter to Kim. "I must commend you for your skills. I admit I am rather impressed. But although you have these monkey-like abilities," he sneered, craning his neck down over Ron, "As you teens might say, you're a 'poseur' and pale in comparison to a true monkey-master such as myself."

While Monkey Fist droned his monologue, Kim's eyes darted to a single moving figure sneaking towards the manuscript poking out of Monkey Fist's pocket. Rufus had sensed the ceased movements in Ron's pocket and had ventured to look around. Seeing the opportunity at hand, Rufus took the advantage.

It was a huge risk. The monkey ninjas around them could easily spot Rufus if Monkey Fist did not. After all, Rufus' skin didn't exactly blend into the tree's branches and leaves in the night. But so far, Rufus was successful… just a few more steps forwards…

"… although I have a twinge of regret to dispose of someone with potential to be a worthy opponent, my weariness overcomes this feeling in having an American teenager with monkey powers. I say: so long to you, Ron Stoppable!"

At this point, Ron was struggling frantically to pull himself up but still he couldn't. Monkey Fist grinned at all of Ron's failed attempts. He raised his hand in a judo-chop and struck it painfully down on Ron's hands. Ron let out a yelp and let go of the branch in the pain.

At the same time a monkey ninja shrilled out a series of alaruming shrieks. Jumping up and down, it pointed to Rufus who had finally retrieved the stolen manuscript.

"GET THAT RODENT!" Moneky Fist's yell broke through the quiet night air and sent a number of frightened exotic birds into the sky.

Rufus scurried down the branch and after a falling Ron.

Kim's mind was in a flurry for ideas, she tried to reach for her grappling hook in her pack only to realise she had left it back at the museum. Sharp branches scratched and banged her along with leaves filling her mouth and obscuring her eyes.

That and she suddenly found herself from being upside down, to right-side up. She blinked in confusion and realised Ron had twisted himself in his fall. He reached out with curved fingers and dug them into a tree's trunk. Once he was close enough, Ron used his feet to help brace their fall as well. Kim thought she could help too and stuck out her legs but the bark shredded off and the speedy downward movement wanted to pull Kim's legs up, tearing her off. She realised it was much harder than it looked and kept her legs safely tucked on either side of Ron.

They must have been extremely high up after all for it seemed to take forever until their fall was finally slowed down and Ron gave a light leap from the trunk to a branch of an another tree not too far away (and still she could not see the forest floor).

"That," Kim breathed, "Was _freaking_ insane. Ron," she moved her face over his shoulder so she could look at him, "You're _amazing_."

Ron blinked in confusion but then smiled back at Kim. "Thanks, KP. Didn't know I could do that…" Ron's voice was breathless and he was panting hard. Kim could feel his sides under her legs heaving for air. She didn't blame him.

"When we get home," she kept her voice quiet just in case Monkey Fist had some-sort of super-monkey-hearing. "We're going to have a bath, and then sit by the fireplace with some hot cocoa and a big warm blanket! Maybe we can order out and…"

The only reason Kim stopped was because she suddenly found herself out of breath. She leaned her head on Ron's back also taking in air. It was so quiet down here, there were little night-time forest noises so maybe it was just the contrast between that and the noises of monkey ninjas, Monkey Fist and the whirling sound as the had sped through the trees. Without really thinking of it, Kim laid her free hand on Ron's back and began to rub his right shoulder blade.

Ron embraced her touch and settled himself down on the branch. It was thick enough for him to curl up on his stomach, tucking his aching, cut, splintered and bloodied hand and weary feet underneath him. Still exhausted and panting, Ron closed his eyes enjoying Kim.

They rested for some time, both of them forgetting the mission, Rufus, the manuscript and the danger above them.

"I never knew you could do that, I wish you could more often," Kim said softly.

Ron made no reply other than a contended sound in his throat.

Then a sudden burst of noise came from above them. They could hear the monkey ninjas and great rustling sounds. It sounded like it was coming closer…

"We still need to get the manuscript back," Kim said, looking up and trying to pinpoint the sounds.

"I wanna go home."

"So do I, but we're not done here yet… wait a minute, where's Rufus! He was… getting the manuscript…"

Something fell from a branch above and landed in front of Kim and Ron. They both blinked and stared. It was Rufus! And he had the manuscript!

"Booyah, Rufus!" Ron cheered, "Now let's-"

Then the noises grew louder and… "MONKIES!" Ron shrieked and without a moment's thought, Rufus leapt onto Ron's back with Kim and Ron kicked off the branch below and began to run back in the direction which Kim hoped was the museum.

Not even seconds from when they left the branch did a stream of monkey ninjas bound onto the spot where they had been momentarily. Immediately, they swerved after Ron, all yelling angered monkey threats.

"I WANT THAT MANUSCRIPT!" Monkey Fist's holler shouted out behind them (a little too closely for Kim's comfort).

"Hurry, Ron!" Kim cried out over the monkeys and the whirlwind breeze.

Ron bounded upwards, swinging on a branch and propelling himself forwards… then he came to an abrupt stop. Ron's sneakers skidded on the branch, eating up a layer of bark. Wondering why Ron had stopped, they realised they had come to an edge of the forest, before them was the bog and across that in the far distance, they could both make out the Chinese Museum.

"Should we-" Ron started to ask when shockingly, a monkey ninja swung upside down in front of Ron hanging to an upper branch with it's tail and whipped the manuscript out of Kim's hands then in a flash, it was gone.

"Hey!" Kim wailed and tried to catch the monkey, but it was gone and probably on its way to join up with its master.

Ron grunted and turned around to chase the monkey. "I'd _really_ like to go home now!" He tore through the trees, crashing through the leaves and branches, twigs scraping Kim's face and bare arms. There wasn't much to see and keeping her eyes open risked getting something in them so she closed her eyes. Her free hand was twisted for a strong grip in his shirt, probably stretching the threads. Underneath, she could feel Ron bounding along through the trees.

She opened her eyes again when she heard less crashing noises. They were higher up than before, up in the canopy. Now she could see the monkey ninja with the manuscript trying to evade them a few branches above.

"Get closer, Ron," Kim urged in his ear. "Maybe I can snag it," her teeth gritted and she pressed her head close to Ron's back as a branch almost took her head off. "Hey, watch it!"

At her command, Ron pushed off from one of the branches and still with some height, grabbed a passing branch with his hand to give him some extra elevation to _just_ land on a branch above. The branch shook violently under their weight but before Kim could worry on whether or not it would break, Ron was already five branches away and counting. Now they were directly behind the monkey ninja.

It knew they were behind it and began to run about in wild directions to try to shake Ron off but it couldn't be done.

"I'll get the manuscript," Kim raised her voice over the rushing sounds. "You just keep an eye on where we're going!"

With a tremendous leap Ron bounded forwards and was now running side-by-side the monkey ninja. It looked startled and was slightly put off. It was a good thing Ron's stuck hand was on the back of Kim's so she was able to hold onto Ron leaping up and down violently and reach out for the manuscript at the same time.

"Closer!" she shouted. Leaves were tearing off the branches and into Kim's eyes, blocking her vision and smacking her gritted teeth. Kim was blinking rapidly, so rapidly she could barely see; it was almost like looking at a bunch of still images, or a really choppy animation. Everything around her was a rapid blur and the violent movements of Ron running and leaping and jumping didn't help.

But still she reached out for the manuscript. _No_ damage could befall it. Kim grunted and almost had it when a branch tore past and slit her bare arm. She let out a yelp as blood flew and whipped in the breeze behind them but she didn't stop to pity herself. Instead she reached out again with her gloved hand, Ron's on the back of hers…

…When it was suddenly stolen from Monkey Fist. He had been running in the branches above them and snagged it from his monkey ninja.

"It's been fun, but my monkey ninjas and I really must take our leave!" he shouted and gave a monkey-like cackle.

Before Kim could alert Ron, he already leapt up and was hot on Monkey Fist's trail. Looking behind at Ron, Monkey Fist glared and began to weave in and out of the trees trying to shake Ron off much like the monkey ninja had done but Monkey Fist was much more skilled. At times Kim lost sight of him but Ron seemed to know where he was going and she could catch a glimpse of their foe just around the corner of the upcoming trunk.

Vines, bugs and leaves continued to smack Kim's face, she was sure it would be covered in scratch marks, if only she had worn something a bit more covering on her arms and back.

It took awhile but soon, Ron had actually caught up with Monkey Fist and the two were running side-by-side. Monkey Fist growled and tried to strike out at Ron, but he avoided this easily by leaping to one branch over and back again before there wasn't any branch left to run on.

Reading herself, Kim made another attempt to snatch the manuscript. Not the easiest of tasks since Ron and Monkey Fist were bounding along at different levels so she had to time it just right…

And she snatched it! But her hand hit a branch and the manuscript flew from her hand.

"Ron!" Kim cried out. Both Monkey Fist and Ron's eyes followed the falling manuscript. Down it went… towards the swampy bog below…

Ron was the quickest to react, he leapt forward on his one hand, gripping the branch with all his might as he swung his body forwards. Without even knowing how, Kim seemed to understand where Ron was going with this and leaned forwards as far as she could, stretching out her arm to the spiralling manuscript; her only grip on Ron were her legs wrapped tightly around his lower back.

While Ron swung around the branch completely like on a pair of monkey bars, Kim had managed to grasp the manuscript. Without even a pause for celebration, Ron was off again in the opposite direction, heading back to the swamp. But as soon as Ron had sped off, the monkey ninjas and their Master were after them.

"We can't do this again!" Kim called above the torrent noises of the whipping branches. "They'll meet us up at the bog, they'll catch us!"

Ron didn't respond, with an abrupt motion, he hit a hard left. So hard, Kim shut her eyes but felt her right side hitting wood then more violent movements as Ron obviously climbed upwards. And then… they were still.

Cautiously, Kim opened her eyes and saw darkness. Looking around, they were sitting upright, side-by-side on a piece of wood inside… inside a tree. Looking off the ledge, she saw minimal light streaming into a tree hole below where Ron must have entered. She huddled closer to Ron, their attached hands in front of them, her other hand tightly gripping the manuscript. She looked at Ron beside her and he gently lifted his pointer finger to his lip in a signal of silence; didn't need to tell her that.

Soon enough outside, they could hear the rushing sounds of the passing monkey ninjas. Without thinking, she pressed herself closer to Ron, letting out his name in a soft gasp as Monkey Fist thudded past. He seemed to snuggle closer to her as well. Rufus scampered out of Ron's pocket and onto his shoulder to join in the frightened huddle.

Even a long time after the dangers past, no-one moved or spoke. The only sounds inside the tree were their collective breaths… and some other twittering, shuffling noises Kim wouldn't dare to think whom they could belong too (and hoped that none of them were in her hair…).

More time past, Kim grew weary, placing her head on Ron's shoulder. Ron, probably wearier than her, laid his head on top of hers. But even though the two were probably as comfy as they could be inside the tree and no matter how much they desired a sleep, neither of them dozed off. Both were highly alert for any outside noises threatening their well-being.

"R-Ron…" Kim began softly, wondering if this was a good time to bring up what she had in mind.

Ron turned his head to face her, they were so close, Ron's bangs brushed softly against her own forehead (which she embraced). "Yea?" he whispered back. "I could never do what you just did out there. You're right… I _can't_ do everything, even if I _can_ do a lot. I…"

Her voice had been slowly rising and Ron had brought a finger to his lips again to quieten her. Lowering her voice back down, she continued, "I guess that I fight danger so much, I don't really realise… how much danger really is involved in the sitches I get ourselves into. I… the gang fight," she looked up at Ron's eyes and found comfort, "I just saw it as a fight that I had to win. I don't think I saw of what was going to happen, even with the prior banter and the things they called us."

"Us?"

"O, right, you were asleep, um," Kim blushed remembering the 'little blonde pony' remark, she decided to side-step it. "Even with all that, I never thought of 'what if I loose?' That's negative, y'know?"

"Yea?"

"Yea, it's negative and if you think of the negative, it might happen or cause you to make a mistake. So I always think _positively_ but sometimes that's not a good thing. Because then I'm not cautious like you are. I think… that's why I need you a lot."

At this point, Ron lifted his head ever so slightly, his chest starting to feel some adrenaline.

"We sort of balance each other out, don't you think?" Kim smiled. "See, you need some more confidence, and… you're kinda of a wuss, no offence." Ron cocked an eyebrow at her. "So you need me to be there for you. And you... See, my goodness Ron, it's all coming together, I get it now."

"What?"

"See, I need to be there for you and I _haven't _been doing that lately. If ever at all. Then you, I need you to be there for _me_. To be my reality, so I can look before I leap. And again, I haven't been listening to you. In the bog, I-I…" In the bog Kim had lost herself what with her disparity of how the mission had been going, even when earlier that day she had been thinking of being more aware of Ron. It hadn't been enough for her to just think it; she had needed Ron to say it to her. "Oh my goodness…"

Ron again murmured his inquiries.

Finally she could tell Ron what she had been thinking about last night. "Over these past days, I've been completely ignoring you. Like, what you've been doing to _help_ me, about Josh, Monday and at school yesterday. Everything you said on Monday night… I was so stupid and forgot all of it and then I treated you so rudely after school. I let you get pummelled in dodgeball and I wouldn't talk to you because I was upset about Josh and Bonnie even though that wasn't your fault but I ACTED like it was and… and I didn't even apologise for any of it to-day!" Kim finally stopped her run-on sentence only for deep, heavy intakes of air.

Sometime in her conversation, she began to forget what she was saying aloud and was just voicing her thoughts. Her head down, she now lifted it again to realise she was saying all of this to Ron. "It's me… It's all _my_ fault. I get it now. I'm right, aren't I? You've been trying to help me, trying to help my realise everything and I've just been ignoring you o-or forgetting. Am I right?"

The dazzle in Ron's eyes was enough of a response. They brightened, knowing that he'd finally made contact with her. (But of course, there was still some more contact to be done.)

"O… O my goodness! I... I'm so sorry, Ron! None of this is your fault. I should never have treated you the way I did. And even before all of this hand-holding sitch I never treated you with enough respect that you deserve for being my friend!"

Everything Kim said was a stunning blow to Ron. Never. _Never _would he have believed Kim would admit her faults. And… and she apologised for yesterday. He thought she'd just forget to apologise and move on. Eventually talking to him again, but never say the 's' word which she rarely uttered to him. He was even _more _stunned to have Kim throw herself at him, wrapping her free arm around his shoulder tightly. She buried her head into his shoulder like when she had jilted on Monday night. So close…

"… And… they were going to hurt me, weren't they?" she murmured, her mouth right by his ear.

He couldn't bring himself to respond.

"And… it was _teamwork_ that stopped the gang fight. I was wrong, sorry."

"Thank-you…"

The hollow of the tree was so dark, even with her adjusted eyes she could barely make out her surroundings, even Ron so close. She could feel his gloved hand in hers. She removed her hand from around his shoulder and placed it placidly on his chest. Resting there like so for so long, Ron ventured to place his own free arm around Kim, clasping their attached hands together up between them.

Finding this position comfortable (on more levels than one), neither of them longed to move. They were so close together, both of them feeling the intimacy, both longing to feel something from their closeness. In their minds, buried deep down both of them knew that the closeness they were experiencing was different from anything before their hands had been so strangely and inexplicably attached, that if any other boy and girl were seen sitting like they were, it would be read as _more_ than just two best friends. They could each feel it between them… and… wanted it.

It must have been over an hour that flew by when Kim's mind, shifting out of this intoxicated stupor, stretched out her legs after she felt them beginning to cramp up.

"Think it's safe?" Ron asked in a hushed voice. For all his bravery and confidence he had shown it seemed to have slipped away in the time they had been resting in their hideaway hole. Looking at him, his eyes were wide with the usual fear she was used to seeing on their missions, looking meek once again.

Kim took up her leadership role again since Ron was apparently returning to the sidekick role. _But that doesn't mean I have to be bossy._

"Yea, I think so," she whispered back. "What time is it?" Ron shrugged having no watch on his wrist or his cell-phone with him (which was still in the backpack back at the museum).

Kim reached into her pant leg and pulled out the Kimmunicator, checking the time. "Wish I checked the time when we came in here," she muttered to herself instead of putting the blame on Ron by hot-headedly flaring at him for 'leaving his cell-phone behind because then if he had it with him, he might have been able to check the time'.

Aloud to Ron, but still a whisper, Kim said: "Let's go. I think… this time, let's walk back on the ground instead of swinging through the trees."

Ron tilted his head inquisitively (it reminded her of a curious monkey), "B-but won't that give them an advantage?" (Rufus on his shoulder agreed with Ron.) "They could leap down on us, or-"

"But they also won't be expecting it. They'll be looking in the trees for us, not on the ground mucking through the swamp. They might even be closer to the canopy, thinking that we'd go for a height advantage." Kim slipped down carefully, holding onto the piece of tree they had been sitting on to one lower down, more on level with the tree hole.

Ron, following, couldn't help but say: "But what if they guess that? Like, what if they think we'll think they'll be looking for us above instead of on the ground and come after us there? Then we'll really be at a loss."

Kim might normally have snapped or retorted at Ron. But instead a quirky smile crossed her face and she gave Ron a jokingly quelling eye. "I guess we'll just have to risk it. Then we can be on the ground, my speciality, and it'll be my pleasure to return all you've done by saving your butt."

Ron coughed something that sounded like 'sad-but-true' into his free fist as Rufus scampered back into his pocket.

The mud on the ground was more firm than out in the swamp plain but they knew they'd have to cross it eventually in the clearing. That would be the most vulnerable time for them. They would not only be easy targets against the monkey ninjas that could practically fly in their bounds over the swamp, but if one of them or Monkey Fist looked out into the clearing, they would be easily spotted. The weeds were tall, but not tall enough. If they made it out far enough, their clothing (and mud _covering_ their clothing) might be camouflaged.

They didn't speak on their trek back to the museum. Mostly because they feared they might be overheard. Silently they stalked, weaving through the dense trees. They left the forest safely and now risked the travel through the swamp. Ron frequently looked behind him with anxiety but the two made it back safely, miraculously.

They were back on the boardwalk outside the back fire exit. There was actually a hose attached to a facet in the wall; placing the manuscript far out of the waters reach, Kim turned on the hose and together she and Ron cleaned off the mud. They were still dirty and both planned to shower better when they were back at home, but the hose worked for now, at least they looked _somewhat_ decent.

"Hey Wade," Kim turned on the Kimmunicator as Ron washed the mud out of his hair. "Think you can swing a ride home for us? We've retrieved the manuscript."

"Took long enough," Wade frowned.

"Don't start with me, boy," Kim pointed at Wade on the screen fiercely.

"Ok, ok, I won't!" Wade backed up in his seat holding up his hands. "Sure, can do. But I want a favour, Kim."

"Yea?"

"Unroll the manuscript; I want to scan it for my database. Can you believe there are _no_ websites that say what's on the script?"

"Uh, can I do that?" Kim asked.

"Well… not really. But since you have it… Don't worry, it won't do any dollar damage to the scroll."

"Alright."

With her hand dry, she waited for Ron to finish washing himself then unrolled the scroll precariously with her one hand. The paper was stiff, but not brittle—unrolling it was no danger of cracking or snapping the paper.

A green light emitted from the Kimmunicator as it scanned the ancient Chinese script.

"Thanks!" Wade replied before disconnecting.

When they arrived inside the museum, they found the security guards with the police examining the crime scene where the manuscript had been stolen from its pedestal next to the identical case housing the two amulets they had seen before. All of them had been shocked to see Kim stroll in with Ron, the precious manuscript in hand but were they ever grateful. They thanked Kim and Ron both over and over again, especially that it had returned with no damage. However, if they had only knew the journey it had undertook…

"Where to now?" Ron asked when they stepped outside the museum gates, backpacks snug on their backs.

Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator again and Wade told them a boat would pick them up at a dock on the map he showed them.

"Doesn't look too far away," Ron commented and Kim agreed, thankful.

ø

Kim sat down on the dock, her feet dangling over the edge yet still had height above the ocean water lapping at the mouldy poles holding up the dock. Exhaustingly, Ron sat himself down beside her and together they watching the calmness of the ocean.

At home would be awaiting Kim's parents, food, shelter, a place of comfort. And all this she would share with Ron for another night. How many nights had they spent… _lived_ together now? Kim couldn't be sure anymore, and although it felt like forever, it wasn't an exasperated trapped-in-detention kind of forever. No, it was like… like how she used to feel when standing beside Josh and being in his company, kind of forever. But it wasn't Josh, it was Ron.

In fact, if she thought of Josh she thought of, well, just Josh. Josh Mankey, the school's top artist. No fervent blushing, no giddy laughter, no Mrs Kimberly-Anne Mankey. It was an indifferent blank that came to her mind.

_I'm over him_.

And she was. Sighing, Kim tilted her head without really thinking so it rested on Ron's shoulder. She didn't notice, but he glanced at her and softly smiled, turning his gaze back out to sea, deep in his own thoughts.

Ron had been insanely wicked to-day. Everything he'd done to retrieve the missing manuscript, she wondered if she could ever have retrieved it without Ron's help. He was brave, he _was_ confident. He deserved much more credit than Kim gave him and she knew that now, even though she understood it from what Ron had shown her what with tracking down the manuscript, but it _really_ struck out with Kim when he had _told_ her. She had needed to hear that, from him. Not some in-one-ear-and-out-the-other advice from her Mother, not some little conscience inside her becoming over powered by her anger or stubbornness, but from Ron's own heart and mind. She understood now, it was clear.

"Ron, you were awesome to-day, y'know that?"

"Thanks, KP," Ron beamed.

Kim continued to speak without turning her head to look at him; her head was still upon his shoulder, (some of her hairs brushing Ron's neck).

"I couldn't have done this without you… I couldn't." She remembered their conversation, or rather, her monologue to Ron inside the tree. Suddenly everything that she had said hit Kim and she blushed. She'd been so open with her feelings and he… he had heard it all… and… accepted?

"Thank-you for always being there for me," she purred softly, closing her eyes. Contentedly, Ron closed his own, swallowing the pleasure of her comfort.

"It's cool that you realise that now. Like, _really_ realise it… that makes me happy."

"And I won't ever forget it, Ron, I won't. You showed me to-day, no—you _told_ me to-day and I so know it now." She paused, "I _can't_ forget."

Ron boldly nuzzled Kim's face with his, smiling. "Not ever?"

"Not _ever_."

"Even if Josh Mankey walked shirtless down the street and flexed his artsy-muscles at you?"

Kim laughed softly and nuzzled him back, "Even if Robbie, Josh, Bobby Johnson, and anyone you care to mention were shirtless in front of me I would turn my back on them all for you."

Ron's bangs brushed by Kim's forehead, tickling her, she chuckled some more and squeezed Ron's hand in hers. Then she blinked wide-eyed and realised what exactly she said.

In the tree, she felt she was more admitting her need to have Ron as a friend, to be more aware of his feelings in their friendship but suddenly that had all changed with what she had just said. She was no longer admitting her faults in their friendship. No, by saying what she did, she was _definitely_ admitting to something else.

This was _not_ the way two best friends sat.

Kim swallowed hard. Was she really saying _out loud to Ron_ what she had been dangerously flitting with inside her mind? That she could possibly like Ron more than just a friend. That she _wanted_ to have Ron as more than a friend?

She looked up at Ron with confused eyes. He was smiling his eyes back down at her. Opening them, they shone with happiness, no, not just happiness, with elation. Did he know that how they were acting together right now was more than just friends? He laughed softly and brushed his cheek against hers affectionately. Her mouth formed an 'o' shape as he did so and she blushed more. He took her attached hand in his lap and held it close.

She pulled her head away so she could sit straight and look at Ron. When she did so, Ron straightened and looked back at her with equal confusion. He attempted to smile at her and it made her smile back. Kim sighed softly and went to rest her head on his shoulder again.

"Ron…" she murmured and leaned her face closer to Ron. She was sure she had been aiming for his shoulder, but it was clear her face was going elsewhere. Ron inclined his head to meet hers, his eyes half-open—a calm state settling over the both of them.

Their heads bent slightly down, their foreheads touched and the rested like so for some moments. She wasn't sure… but she was… Was he?

She moved her head slightly up… to meet… the top of their lips touched faintly, almost… They were about to kiss fully when:

"Kim Possible?" a voice said from behind them.

Kim panicked and recoiled from Ron as if she had just been caught stealing something. Quickly she brushed some hair back that didn't need brushing back and flushed cumbersomely. She whipped her head around to look at the voice and saw a young, slim Asian woman who looked only a couple of years older than Kim.

"Aah, yes?" she asked, standing up.

"We heard you needed a ride back to the United States?" she asked, "It's out pleasure to assist you since you saved our new houseboats from the storm when they had drifted out to sea and rescued them right before we were supposed to preview them to our costumers."

"Oh, that was no big," Kim flushed, still more about being caught almost kissing than the flattery. "I'm sure anyone could have jump-started a speed-boat and tracked down the missing twenty-eight house boats in a storm at night through killer waves with no working radar!"

"Our boat is waiting over there," the young woman pointed in the direction of her Father's expensive boat. It was slim and could definitely cover great distances in a short amount of time. Kim wasn't sure if a boat this technologically advanced was available in the USA yet.

"Thanks," Kim inclined her head. Ron stood up, saying nothing and followed Kim over to the boat. She eyed him carefully through the corners of her eyes for any signs that could help her understand his thoughts about their near lip-lock. Unconsciously, Kim ran her tongue over the bottom of her lip. But he was utterly blank, as usual, it annoyed her. Didn't he feel anything? Was he going to ignore it? It was a revelation between them! They almost kissed for goodness sakes, after being best friends since preschool.

"Kim Possible! And… friend…" the Father of the young woman waved at Kim from the window of the Captain's room in the boat. He probably couldn't remember Ron's name, no-one really did. "Come aboard and we'll set sail immediately!"

The three boarded the ship and met up with the Captain, also owner of the major houseboat corporation in China in the Captain's room (he was a bit of an eccentric). He flicked on the various switches and began to steer the boat out of the harbour.

"I hope we're not inconveniencing you," Kim said graciously.

"Not at all, we have to meet a client in the US who's looking to buy our houses—and what better way to get there by sailing the sea ourselves!"

"Might Ron and I have a look around?"

"Suit yourselves, my boat, is your boat!"

ø

Reflecting on the boat ride, it was most certainly one of the fastest boat rides they'd ever had when they were continent hopping. Most of the time, they had spent playing card games with the Captain's daughter. She taught Kim a couple of games and even a fun school-girl game with cards that's supposed to tell you if the person you say will be your wedded and what your marriage would be like.

Kim really didn't feel like mentioning Josh's name, especially after the kiss-that-almost-was. So she tried to sound nonchalant. She acted sceptical and just said to use Ron's name since he was right beside her.

Apparently, they would marry and have eight kids. Ron would be very rich but be fool-hardy with his money. Flipping over more cards, Kim would be overly defensive of their relationship and yet be fulfilled. She would also have one child from a previous affair. They all laughed at the fun and tried pairing up friends they knew, giggling so much that their sides hurt.

Kim even chuckled again as she remembered their results, but softly for Ron had fallen ill again and was now sleeping lightly as they rode in the back of a van that was going to drop them off at Kim's house. Kim was lying down too; the two of them had both taken off their seatbelts. She laid sideways on the seats and Ron oppositely laid behind her, his head resting on her hip like it was a pillow. His legs were bent underneath so Kim's head rested in the corner of the 'L' shape between his stomach and legs.

The car rumbling along was slowly putting Kim into a sleep, but for some reason she didn't want to sleep. Not yet. Maybe she wanted to stay alert in case Ron should need her. She didn't think she'd manage staying awake though, but she ended up staying awake for they soon came to a halt in front of Kim's house. The driver softly called out to them both thinking they were both sleeping.

"Thanks for the lift!" she called as she waved her farewell to the driver once she and Ron clambered out of the vehicle.

When the van was no longer in view, Kim turned her attention to Ron whom she had to help prop up for his fever was worse than in the car. She thought the cool air would help cool him down, but he had the chills and now it was making him too cold.

"I… can't…" Ron murmured and collapsed onto the pavement of Kim's driveway, his teeth chattering.

Kim let out a shout of alarum when he fell and quickly dropped down on her knees beside him. "O, Ron…" she murmured and embraced his back, placing her free hand on his back and giving him a swooning hug. She rubbed his back gently for awhile to help soothe him.

"I'll help you," she murmured close to his ear, "I'm here for you now."

She rubbed his back some more before standing up and scooping him up in her arms and up the driveway and into her house.

Kim carried Ron up the stairs softly after passing her parents. Instead of bearing Ron up to her room for the sleep that beckoned them both (or might have already called upon Ron, or so she wondered when she looked down on his shut eyes), she directed themselves into the bathroom underneath her room and pushed the door closed with her back as she entered. When she did place Ron down, it was in the basin of the bathtub, his back propped up against the wall, his eyes opened, but only a slight, as if to suddenly realise he'd been moving.

He kept his eyes half open, watching Kim all the while with intense curiosity as she sat in the tub across from him. Leaning forwards, Kim began the awkward strains of removing Ron's mission shirt. He bristled as she did so; he hadn't been expecting to be stripped even if the bathtub had been a hefty hint.

Kim's intentions were to keep her eyes solely on the business at hand, but she couldn't let slip the temptation of looking at Ron's expression. After she had taken off his shirt and then removed his gloves, he closed his eyes again although she doubted he had fallen asleep. She continued to take off his clothes until he remained in his boxers and left him as such.

Then she began to take off her own clothes, again having to repeatedly switch hands to be able to fully remove her garments. The dirty clothes (they were still grungy even from after the hose down outside the museum) were cast onto the bathroom floor just in front of the tub matt. When the two were sitting in their underwear only, Kim leaned back and began to fill the tub with water, plugging the drain.

Ron opened his eyes again (but he might have peeked a couple of times while she was undressing which, for some reason, gave an upward curl to her mouth) and watched the water slowly rise. Kim studied him carefully as she felt the water lightly lapping against her legs. His face was so flushed, he was so ill… how, why? Perhaps he picked up something from school. It didn't really matter; it just upset her to see him like this. She watched him give a shudder.

The water had filled substantially. So after turning off the water, Kim pulled out the shampoo and began to lather up her hair. All the time, she watched Ron and he watched her. It was so hard to understand his expression; it was just completely blank. No, she was sure there was something hidden, but the pain, soreness… his affliction his mask.

She wished she had been able to kiss him.

When Kim was done with her own hair, she scooted forwards, close to Ron so she may be able to scrub Ron's hair with her one free hand. He didn't squirm or fuss, just remained silent and exhaustive. His eye were still open, still looking as she washed his hair and wondered, even though he was ill, was he thinking? If so, what about? Something stupid like video games or wrestling? Or something else? About the kiss? If only she knew!

In any case, she brought down the shower head to rinse out their hair. She bent Ron's head down towards her so she would be able to wash off the conditioner at the back of his head. Then she brought out a washing cloth for each of them and began to clean herself. She began to blush as she remembered Ron was still watching, but even though his eyes were open, he didn't seem to be looking. It appeared as if he was looking at something in the far off distance. Looking at something that didn't exist. Or did. Whatever.

When she finished with herself, she pulled out the other washing cloth and cleaned up Ron. He didn't resist. Ron just sat there as Kim washed him. She ran the washing cloth laden with cleansing soap first over his face, studying his features and feeling strangely attracted to them. Then down his arms, they weren't rippling with muscles, of course, but she still felt herself smiling yet again.

She was extremely careful when washing his chest, unsure of how tender it was. It still pained her that both injuries to his chest were her fault. _She_ had slammed him into the door because she had neglected him. _She_ had neglected his need for her during dodgeball, if only she had reacted sooner. But although she couldn't take back what happened, she was determined to make it up to him.

When they were done showering, Kim pulled the plug and brought out two towels, wrapping them both around herself and then Ron.

Ron was still far too feverish to walk up the stairs (or walk, period) so she carried him once again up to her room. She left Ron out side the screen, their arms bent around it as she changed into her purple pyjamas. After changing, she realised Ron was much too weak and ill to change into his pyjamas by himself. So Kim sat him down on the floor and knelt beside him, drying him with the towel and then pulling on his blue pyjamas for him.

Kim laid Ron onto the bed where he usually slept then she lifted up the cover and slid herself in beside him. His head was quickly engulfed in the comforting pillow, for once Ron looked like he would be able to finally have a well deserved rest.

And 'deserved' was certainly no understatement. As she snuggled close to him, she thought of how heroic he'd been that day to help retrieve the stolen manuscript. Remembered his bounding, leaps and… and the argument in the bog. He was right. Everything he said had been true, she knew it, but she didn't have the courage to say it to his face. Was it courage she didn't have? Or something else? No, she had courage, she didn't have the_ humility_ to admit that maybe Ron was right and she was wrong. Everything was true…

Including the gang fight on Thursday night. Now… _now_ she began to feel the fear from the pending predicament. Ron was right again, during the fight, it had just been a fight. To Kim, she hadn't thought about what they were _going_ to do to her, what their intentions were other than fighting; same with Shego and henchmen. They didn't just want to fight, they wanted to _kill_ her (while the gang had wanted to do something first before they killed her). And how close they had been to succeeding… That one who preferred 'little blonde ponies' would have done something to Ron… then would have killed him, then to her… She remembered them twisting her arm and she sunk low to the ground, closing her eyes in pain. Ron had then seen things she hadn't, or so he said. And she believed him.

A shudder ran down her spine. Fear settled inside her, although she was certainly safe inside her room, under the comforters. All the same, she snuggled closer to Ron. Her free hand was her right and she wrapped this arm around Ron, bringing their stuck hands up between them comfortably.

She lightly skimmed Ron's back with her hand, up and down. More thoughts came to her, like how they'd been waiting at the dock. What had almost happened. Maybe… maybe now…

She lifted her head to face his, inches away… but he was asleep, she could see his eyes flickering underneath his eyelids already dreaming. It made her smile, he must have conked out as soon as she placed him onto the bed. Maybe even sooner, maybe he had been asleep in her arms. That thought made her smile yet again, so warmly that she could only move herself even closer to Ron.

With her arm around his, her head tucked under his, she was almost completely shielded by the hugging comforters when she fell asleep with him, their breathing coincided with one another. Together in unison yet again. She knew, as she was drifting off, that to-morrow would be vastly different for them, _between_ them, once Ron was up to his normal self again. And she couldn't wait.


	11. Day Seven: The Cure

Author's Note: Wow! This is so amazing, I'm drowning in reviews! I thank you all so much, esp for your comments and support! I'm totally mind blown, I can't thank-you all enough!

1. Thank-you for the apology on my Canadian way of spelling, that was very kind of you! I appreciate that.

2. That's ok, my apologies too. I thought everyone knew Jhustine was another way of spelling the name. I've never met a 'Justine' only 'Jhustine'.

3. That's exactly why I had Kim behave the way she did in 09 because she -rarely- does and I wanted to show that side of her again for the impact of the emotion in the story. She rarely cries, so if I showed that side of her again, I thought maybe the readers, such as yourselves, would -truly- understand exactly how distraught she was.

4. 'Poseur'? Not sure what you're asking but I thought that was the way it was always spelt. Not sure how Americans spell it, thought it was the same over there.

5. Geor-sama, you seem like a very intellectual and perceptive person, that's all I'm saying due to potential spoilers, hehe!

6. You'll find out what Monique was up to soon.

7. Yup, the sequel is being written. I'm actually done with Tension Living, but I like to be ahead so when I'm done the next instalment of the second story (which does have a title), I upload the next of Tension Living. This is to assure me that I'm not lagging in case something should happen and that there's always time for extra edits (like I had to do with 10 before uploading!).

8. Due to spoilers, I can't really say much of Ron's sickness except that you will find out what it is. No, it hasn't been explained so no worries, you missed nothing -lol.

9. Thank-you, Fox! No worries, Tension Living will not be abandoned, as I said, I'm actually done writing it and am continuing on the second story! Not sure where I find detail and length... I just... write what I have in my mind; write what needs to be written. It's like painting a picture with words and I love it. Thank-you for the comment on detail too.

10. No-no, you never miffed me, Sukari! I wasn't miffed and I wasn't responding to whatever you said it was to someone else, I know that much XD.

11. I can't tell you what Ron was eating or why he's lapsing into fevers yet; sorry, they're spoilers! There are hints and I think it is able to guess a general idea, but hopefully I hid them well enough since I don't want you to -KNOW- yet but when you do find out you'll be able to go back and go 'oh! I didn't notice that but it was there all along!'. Hopefully.

Wow, is it just me or are these author notes becoming longer and logner XD -lol? No worries, I don't mind answering questions as long as you don't mind reading this. Again, thank-you SO much for the WONDERFUL comments and compliments, they're so amazing! I love them and I wish I could thank each and every one of you for your specifically kind words (stupid FF doesn't allow direct reply through the email, I would if I could!). Instead, I'll list you all in my thanks-of-reviewers! You guys ROCK! _All of you!_

Thanks to: Ace Lannigan, Amaris, Spiral-Fairy, John Steppenwolf, CPO3, Maedara, Forlong, kimnronever, AmyRM, Geor-sama, continental-line, RiCo, JulesFure, The Only Way Out, fox, Sukari, RCEEJ01, Ashley, ShadowGirl, leejosephine, crazyboutbooks, penmistress, nebulia, miss-starfire, silver-badger, fern-nu, awardwinningwriter28, Char, Ptashi and LOO (Don't forget to scan those hot Ronfus yaoi hentais to me plz.)

A. KiNG! (SE)

* * *

¤ Instalment 11 »» _Day Seven: The Cure_ ¤ 

And if you think I'm worth it

And if you think it's not too late

We might start falling

If we don't try too hard

We might start falling in love

-Danny Elfman, _'We Close Our Eyes'_

* * *

"Ugh! What's this? Mail!" Dr Drakken raged as Shego walked smoothly into the room and unceremoniously piled a group of unopened letters onto Drakken's desk where he was currently tinkering away with various gadgets. During her absence, he awaited eagerly for her return from a mission. 

"I thought you went to steal me a _microchip _not someone else's bills!" Drakken dropped the hand-held ray-gun he had been trying to put together (and failing at) to swipe a letter from the stack and tear it open without even looking at the addressee. He let out a horrific gasp. "Look at this person's bill! It's outrageous! I have enough trouble trying to pay my own, thank-you very much."

Shego sighed and rolled her eyes, strolling back over to Drakken at his desk when she had been trying to make her way over to the armchair in front of the fire to file her clawed gloves.

"This is _your_ mail," she elaborated, resting a hand on her hip. "You should thank me for picking it up for you while on my way in."

"M-_my_ mail!" Drakken did a double-take at the bill in his hands and indeed recognized his own name and address at the top of the bill. "Are these _all_ bills!" Distracted by the bills, Drakken hastily forgot about the fact that Shego had just returned from the mission he had sent her on and instead went into a flurry to open all the bills.

"This is disgusting! Inflation! The bill used to cost _half_ this, they're ripping me off!" Drakken slouched into his seat, dropping all the numerous bills onto the table and scowled in a sour temper. "I'm not going to be able to pay all of these off! Might have to call that Vinnie person I keep hearing about to start help managing my account…"

Shego shrugged, indifferent. The doctor's bills didn't effect _her_ in any way. Just so long as he kept paying her the steady amount she demanded for her services. Any decrease or I.O.U's and Shego couldn't care less about abandoning Drakken for better pay. Leaning back in the chair across from Drakken's, she stretched out her legs and rested them on his table.

"Look, if it's any help, I got the chip."

"The chip?" Drakken sat up blinking in confusion.

Shego sighed again and held out a little container about the size of a ring-box and placed it onto the table in front of Drakken. "From Dementor to you, enjoy."

"Oooh!" Drakken clapped his hands eagerly and snatched the box to open it, marvelling at the small microchip that it contained. "Excellent work, Shego! With this microchip, I'll be able to implant it into a ray-gun of my choosing…"

It was now that Shego wished she had brought her headset with her. She really needed to keep it with her at all times, you could never be too sure when Drakken would burst out into one of his evil-plan monologues…

"How are you going to pay for a new ray-gun when you hardly have enough to pay your _bills_. … _And_ my pay check," she interrupted with grim menace, a hidden threat.

"Errrghhh!" Drakken growled, closing the box and pocketing it onto his person before slamming his fist down on the table in frustration. A letter from the pile of mail floated to the floor, Shego noticed this and picked it up. "You're right! I'm going to have to find a way to cover all of this!"

Never one for much regard for other people, Shego tore open the envelope with one of her slicing claws and withdrew the letter inside. From the handwritten lettering on the envelope, she doubted it was another bill.

As Drakken continued to ramble about his money issues, Shego read the letter and, slowly, a nefarious grin curled across her devilish black lips. "Maybe you won't have to ask your Mother for some money after all," she spoke out artfully sly.

"What do you mean, Shego?"

She leaned forwarded and handed Drakken the letter. "Looks like you've finally been invited this year."

Drakken snatched the letter from her and read the letter with squinted eyes. "Wha… Falsetto Jones is inviting me to his _Annual Villain's Ball_! What do you mean 'finally'? You mean this isn't the first party?"

Shego threw back her head and laughed cruelly, regarding Drakken through cold eyes. "I've been invited in the past. Guess I never had the heart to tell you." She withdrew her own letter from inside her jumpsuit and showed Drakken the envelope with her name on it.

"You're right about the 'not having a heart' part," Drakken muttered which caused Shego to snarl bitterly and her clawed fingers to twitch dangerously. "But I see what you're getting at… yes… Falsetto Jones, the renowned cat burglar and dog breeder, is one of the richest villains there is next to Monkey Fist!"

"Ha, scratch that, he's one of the richest men period," Shego corrected him, inspecting her nails.

"That's right…" Drakken smirked, stroking his chin and standing up. "We'll go to this party as guests and leave with the best goody-bag ever!"

"Ugh, not _that_ kind of party."

"It's a joke, Shego," Drakken's lip curled. "And this…" he patted his pocket where he had placed the microchip, "Will come with me in case Dementor plans to steal it back during our absence."

"He might send his henchmen to do it but he'll be at the villain's ball too; he was there last year."

"What! Dementor too! It seems that everyone but me was invited previously!"

"Uh…" Shego tapped her chin with a single claw, "Actually from my memory, you're right about that."

"ARGHHEET!"

ø

Morning came to Kim with the agonizing sound of her alarum clock's ring berating into her sleeping mind. Groaning, she did not fight the clock like before. Instead she rolled over and switched off the alarum. Lying on her back, Kim stretched her free arm and yawned widely, stretching out her legs as well. Sighing, she propped herself up against the headboard, waiting for the remaining drear to waft away.

Sniffing, she turned around to face Ron. Of course he was still asleep, even through that accursed alarum clock. Kim wondered how on Earth Ron awoke in his own bed for school since he seemed to have a penchant for sleeping through the noise.

The events from yesterday felt like worlds away for Kim. Slept had done her good, last night her body had been so weary and exhausted. In fact, she didn't actually realise _how_ weak she was until she hit her pillow; she remembered falling asleep almost instantly. Her body definitely felt better from the sleep; all that trudging through the muck and slime was years past, time to move on and move forwards.

But.

But what about the other events that happened yesterday? It truly had been a turning point for Kim. No, everything that had been exchanged between her and Ron, in the bog, in the tree, on the dock… those were all fresh in her mind, even the thing that had _almost_ been exchanged between them.

Kim cast her eyes downward, then back at Ron, studying him closely. How close they had been… Would they ever have that chance again? Did she want that chance? Did he? Or was it just some sort of freak accident?

_No_. Kim thought determinately. _I can feel it inside me, I feel… I definitely feel more aware of Ron. That he's beside me, that he's a person and he thinks and has feelings. Not someone who just follows me around and does what I say. _

True, Kim felt different. She felt… more optimistic, for the lack of a better word that she herself could not fathom. Things would be different between her and Ron to-day. No… different from now but…

Thoughts of their sleep-over the first night they had their hands stuck came, she was feeling more like back then, but still with her more mature self that she was to-day. It was if that old self had been buried under her boisterous, domineering attitude. Yet it was back now, how they _used_ to spend time together, as equals when they were much younger. And now it was balanced within her, not wild and child-like during the sleep-over, it was balanced with her adult confidence. And it was _her_. Not some mask or front that felt false, but this was the real her, fully blossomed.

Josh Mankey. He had been a crush for her old self. He was not someone the new and true Kim would flitter after. No, she had matured past that.

She smiled and focused her blurring eyes on Ron. Things had altered inside her, for the better- for both of them. Reaching out, Kim shook Ron's shoulder gently. He stirred slightly.

"Wake up, Ron, it's a beautiful morning!"

Ron gurgled something incoherent.

"What?" she leaned closer.

Something like: "Since when were you a morning person?"

Kim smiled sincerely, deciding to ignore his early morning sour 'tude. "We've got school to-day, in case you've forgotten. Feeling any better than yesterday?"

Ron shuffled and poked his head out of the comforters, rolling onto his back to face Kim. "Yea, yesterday was way too insane for me. I hope there's no missions to-day cos I think I'm mission-ed out."

"Well, if we do have a mission, I hope it's something easy, like stopping a thief or something simple like that."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Yea, like yesterday's stopping Monkey Fist from 'thieving' the manuscript wasn't simple enough."

Kim laughed, "Aa, true. But it looks like we have a different mission to-day."

Ron appeared startled, "And what's that?"

"Surviving school. Now get out of bed, you lazy pink sloth," she laughed again and playfully pushed Ron out of the bed who tried everything in his power to weigh ten tons and thus be unmoveable but in an equally teasing manner.

Kim growled playfully, "C'mon! We don't have forever to get ready for school!"

"Right, right, you gotta put on your guck 'n stuff."

"The only 'gunk 'n stuff' I wear is lipstick, now get up! Up! Up! _UP!_"

"Ok, but… what's this..?" Ron stood up and froze. "I… I think I'm stuck in slow motion… I… can't… mooooove……"

Kim flopped forwards on the bed, hitting her head into the comforters. Lifting it, she grinned, "Then I guess I'm gonna have to put you into _fast forward_." Kim leapt out of the bed and flew Ron over to the screen where she stepped behind, but she was careful not to go _too_ fast and was aware of the surrounding objects so she didn't slam him into anything unlike before.

"I wonder how cold it is outside?" Kim wondered aloud from behind the screen.

Ron stood on the other side, leaning against it, looking out the window. "I unno, but I'd wear something warm. It was kinda cold yesterday walking to school."

"Yea, I remember that too, better dress warmly."

"Yea, like _no_ skirts."

Kim snorted without any verbal response making Ron chuckle.

When Kim stepped out form behind the screen, she wore her light khaki pants and her crimson t-shirt with the pink long sleeves underneath tucking into her usually loose pants. "Stylin' _and_ practical! Help me put my hair into a ponytail in the washroom?"

"Sure thing," Ron nodded, stepping behind the screen for his clothing change. When Ron emerged, he was wearing his classic red and white with the navy blue mock turtleneck underneath.

Picking up their backpacks with their completed homework inside, they left them outside the bathroom door to wash-up. Lastly, Ron helped to scoop Kim's beautiful hair up and tie the hair-tie around her hair. Ron stuck his tongue out as he slowly, but gently, fixed her hair with a careful hand as Kim helped to hold her hair up with her free hand.

When he was done, Kim evaluated it in the mirror, patting the side of her hair.

"Looks nice," Ron breathed quietly behind her.

"It's ok… ah! Yea, you did a great job, thanks, Ron. Couldn't have done it this good with just one hand."

"Anytime," and Ron meant it.

Leaving the bathroom, they carried their bags into the kitchen where her parents awaited them along with her obnoxious brothers, Jim and Tim, who were already eating their breakfast. Kim and Ron's plates awaited them on the breakfast table and the two slid in, Ron sitting beside Kim's brothers. They exchanged hands so they could both eat with their right hands.

Tim observed them doing this and commented: "You two are _still_ stuck?"

Kim nodded, taking a bite out of her jam-laden toast.

"How long has it been?" Jim asked, scooping up a spoonful of cereal.

Kim opened her mouth to respond but quickly covered her mouth with her hand as she continued to chew. After swallowing, Kim looked befuddled. "I'm not sure exactly," she admitted. "It seems, like…" _Always_. "Do you remember, Ron?"

"I think it was Saturday."

"No, it couldn't have been; we were at the mall on Saturday."

"I thought that was Friday," Ron put in.

"No, wait, it was Thursday, because it was a long weekend and it was during the mission after school, I remember."

"Wow, so, that means it's been…" Ron tried to calculate in his head, failing.

"Seven days!" Kim exclaimed, "Wow, it's been a _whole_ week since are hands stuck to each other."

"Seven days? Couldn't have been…" Ron drifted off, trying to think.

Neither of them were concerning themselves in answering Jim's question anymore, both were now conversing with each other solely.

"But I guess it has…" Kim replied, looking down at her toast. Ron dropped his own fork and looked at Kim, they both lapsed into a moments of silence. Mr Possible peered over his newspaper at the two.

Ron looked at Kim carefully. _It's been a whole week and whoah… look at the progress we've had… so many ups and downs. We've been with each other twenty-four seven and both of us are neither sick of the other. In fact, I just want to spend more time with her… and last night at the dock…_ Ron sucked in his breath. _So close… She wouldn't have if she didn't have different thoughts about me, right? This morning felt different too, I wonder if I can act differently. If I can… maybe… touch her and not have her freak out at me. _He remembered how Kim had returned the nuzzle he had given her and he wondered if he could ever do that to her again.

But Kim suddenly shrugged, causing Ron to sit up straight and snap out of his stupor. "Oh well, doesn't really matter, does it, Ron?"

"Yea?"

"Yes, it's not like it's life-hindering or anything," she laughed, "At least we have all our classes together, that's our main concern right?"

But when she said this, she wasn't saying it lightly. She meant something behind it; it wasn't just about them having all their classes together, not the 'main concern'. Kim was looking directly at Ron when she said this and he knew, he _knew,_ she had just banished his doubts.

He gave her an equally meaningful look, "That's exactly right."

Finishing their breakfast, they said their good-byes and left for the walk to school, Rufus riding safely inside Ron's pocket.

"Aren't you worried though?" Ron pressed, concerned. "It sounded like Bonnie was threatening us on Tuesday. I thought you didn't wanna go to school."

Kim sighed, "Not really, but yesterday was a good lesson. I'm not just gonna hide in fear. And certainly not hide from _Bonnie_ of all people." Kim snorted, "_Please_, we can take whatever that tart decides to throw at us, we're still better people than she is and if she wants to stick her nose into our business and decide for me who or who I shouldn't hang with, then… then, well… she just has issues. Tchach, I mean, _really_."

" 'We'?"

"H'm?"

"You said 'we'. 'We can take whatever', etcetera."

Kim leaned her head forwards to look at Ron striding beside her. "Of course, Ron. I still remember what you said to me, Monday night." Ron's look was so comically quizzical, Kim couldn't help but let out a laugh and pull him closer so their shoulders touched. "And yesterday."

Ron smiled down at her; she couldn't believe he was now taller than her. In the past, he'd always been shorter. But now, the top of her head went to about his eye level.

"It's just me and you, Ron," Kim continued, "You and me, against the cruelties of high school!" Kim flexed her skinny arms pretending to be macho.

The two broke out in laughter, for once actually truly enjoying just being with the other. It really _was_ just the two of them and felt like it always had been.

ø

Both Kim and Ron were glad to finally be indoors, although they had dressed warmly, it was still chilly and brisk out and it was still September too. Ron was highly aware of the heads turning to look at them and their hands, mostly students who were in the same grade as he. Students who had been in the library and their gym class mainly. He tried not to let it irk him, but it suddenly felt like _everyone_ was scrutinizing _him_. Not Kim. Blaming _him_. Because _he_ was the loser.

Ron could tell Kim was aware of them too. He feared Kim's change of mind; feared Kim would weigh her popularity and social status over him. But remarkably, Ron watched her roll her eyes and pull Ron closer to her. "Like the _whole_ school cares who Kim Possible decides to hold hands with," she muttered. "Puh-leeze."

It was apparent to both of them that the school now thought them a dating couple. Kim found that she didn't _care_ what they thought and had no instinct to blush or quickly correct everyone unlike Tuesday. The only reason they annoyed her was because she was infuriated with the fact that everyone should concern themselves with whom she was dating and felt the need to criticise. (_Not that Ron and I are dating, that's just what _they're_ assuming_). Kim didn't stalk in a furious mood, dragging Ron along as she might have in the past. This Kim walked with Ron side by side, outwardly calm. (Keyword being 'outwardly'.)

Kim sighed as Ron watched his wary friend reach her locker. But before Kim could open it, they both gasped audibly and Ron took an instinctive step towards Kim. All over Kim's locker were taped streamers saying things like 'loser', 'player', 'whore' and other such horrible demeaning words. Some of the bold even scratched these words into the locker paint with their keys.

Angrily, Kim yanked the streamers off and carried them (Ron making sure she didn't drop any), throwing them contemptuously into the nearest trash bin.

"Aren't you gonna tell Mr Barkin about it?" Ron asked with deep concern. "They could get into big trouble for doing that to you." He knew she liked her revenge.

"And who's 'they'?" Kim asked, her expression troubled when she turned back to face Ron once again standing in front of her locker. "We may have suspicions, probably Bonnie, Brick and some other jocks but we have no evidence of that. Besides," she trailed off as she turned the dial on her locker, "I doubt Mr Barkin would really care."

Ron nodded with disappointment. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Kim asked, looking up at him.

"I unno, just, everyone's saying those things cos you're with _me_. Kinda feel like it's my fault, I suppose."

"But it isn't," Kim persisted, bringing up their attached hands and giving his a squeeze, not caring who saw. "It's _them_. I can… _be_ with who I want and you're _not_ a loser, Ron. You may not care about where you shop or be physically inclined but you've got something _here_," Kim pointed to Ron's left chest with her free hand, "That they won't have. And probably never will. That's worth way more than what a bunch of shallow people think of you at high school."

Ron looked down at his heart where she had pointed. Inside, Ron could have melted to her words. In fact, if they weren't in the middle of the halls, he might have helped to further the closeness of this conversation. But he decided to say: "That's rank with cheese, KP."

Kim laughed, "It might be, but it's the truth and sometimes, the truth is _drowning_ in cheese."

Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket at the mention of the word 'cheese'.

"'Course, wish Bonnie and her posse could drown in something else," he growled, lowering his voice.

"Amen to that," she murmured back. Laughing and tilting their heads close as so they touched, Kim opened the door to her locker and immediately they were greeted by Wade.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Just ran into some residue-of-Bonnie, but it's no big. Ron and I can always give her unnerving glares at lunch time. Any particular sitch going down on your end?"

"In fact, yes!" Wade flashed his teeth jovially at his friends. "There's a bit of a catch though. See, it's one of those good news slash bad news things."

Kim and Ron both exchanged a worried look. "Well, we've dealt with Bonnie, I'm sure we can handle what you're about to throw our way."

Ron _loved_ that she used 'we' in her sentence more frequently.

"Good news is: we've discovered how to cure the hand-holding bug."

Both friends looked more frighteningly rattled than relieved and elated as Wade (and anyone else for that matter) would have assumed. Kim flushed nervously and took a step closer to Ron that Wade didn't miss. Neither did Ron, his expression upset, he moved closer to her and although Wade couldn't see this: they squeezed each others hand. For some odd reason, finding a cure and finally being able to be separated from each felt more like a death sentence. It felt like should their hands become detached, they would never see each other again.

Kim and Ron had both been so accustomed to being with the other for so long, for a _full_ seven days. Inside, both of them felt anxiety soar at the thought of being separated, even if it was just their hands. Ron inside could feel Kim's anxiety as well. It was a sickly yellow colour that plummeted on the mental graph in his mind and pulsated painfully.

_Huh, and this is the _good_ news_, Ron thought grimly.

"Well," Kim said slowly, finally looking up at Wade, "Go ahead, what else?"

"So, what we need is a microchip." Wade explained, holding up his soda and taking a sip. "The microchip has many functions and mainly it's an amplifier attachment that can transfer computer calculations and coding into a laser beam on another computer, if the two are directly connected. I've talked to the scientists and they've agreed to loan it to you since you saved their hard drive from a pair of Russian ninjas last year."

"What about the calculations?" Kim asked.

"I'm still typing those up, but, amazingly, it's fairly simple. Plus the scientists have been, ah, 'aiding' me in one way or another."

"Hacking, my friend?" Ron tsked.

"I won't tell if you want," Wade shrugged. "But I'll probably have the calculations done to-night while… while you two…"

"While we what?" Kim asked suspiciously.

Wade sighed, "See, here comes the bad news: Professor Dementor stole the microchip from it's location about, oh… an hour ago. It's up to you to steal it back."

Kim sighed, "Doesn't sound that bad, I assume it's with him in his stronghold?"

Wade nodded. "I scanned for it sometime ago and picked up its trace within his lair. I've already gotten a hold of a ride for you two; think you can skip class for now?"

At this question, Kim's eyes darted nervously to her locker door. "Alright, sounds pretty much like touch and go. We'll suit up in the washroom and be ready outside the school in five."

Wade shook his head, "They're here _now_; you can change onboard."

"_Now_!" Kim's voice escalated in panic.

"_Now_," Wade nodded.

On that note, Kim swiftly grabbed her bag and Ron his. Before Wade could even say 'farewell' she had slammed the locker door and fled outside the school doors in a flurry. The jet plane was already hovering above the school which was now a pretty common sight for the students of Middleton.

If they had only stood there in front of the computer screen a second longer they would have been approached by two figures. The black-haired girl stood, tilting her head at her friend's sudden flight and the one beside her watched with a sigh as Kim ran off to save the world again or something like that. But this time, he understood.

ø

"Shh," Kim said, applying her finger to her lip telling Ron to keep his mouth closed for goodness sakes.

Kim and Ron had both changed into their mission clothes aboard the airplane after jumping onto it from the jet which they had then parachuted down to Professor Dementor's marble island lair. Apprehensively, they had avoided traps and detectors and had continued to follow the map of the immense palace-like lair to Dementor's computer room where the microchip had been last scanned for when Wade had done so earlier that morning.

But as they slowly stalked up to the doors of the computer room, they could hear an incensed voice shouting out which echoed down the near-empty, but polished and clean, hallways. Exchanging glances, Kim and Ron pressed their ears to the doorway and peered through the slit.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU, FOOLS!" Dementor was screaming his voice hoarse. The short little yellow man in the helmet was stomping around the room, weaving in and out his huge, burly henchmen (trained at Hench co.!) who looked bedraggled, worn and beaten.

"I have all of you! _ALL OF YOU_! All of you on guard in and around this room and you fail! FAAAIIILLL! You are trained! You are the _best_ of ALL ze henchmen! And yet you all, _ALL_ fail me! Time after time after time after time it's failure, failure, FAILURE!"

Although Professor Dementor was absolutely tiny in stature compared to the henchmen and together they could easily squash the storming man they still cringed at every word flung at them; all of them appearing greatly disappointed in displeasing their boss.

"I can not believe all of you were defeated in battle by a GIRL! A _GIRL_! Singular!" Dementor whipped around and shoved a finger in front of a trembling henchman. "Not ze plural!"

"Think they're talking about you?" Ron whispered.

Kim shook her head and again applied her finger to her lip.

"Again this happened! Drakken, he comes in—no! He sends _her_ in and she steals! She steals my inventions, she steals my artefacts, she steals my PRECIOUS STOLEN MICROCHIP!" (Kim and Ron both gasped loudly) "And it's _ALL YOUR FAULT_! One skinny girl comes and BANG! You're all WORTHLESS! I want zat microchip BACK and NOW. NOWNOWNOWNOW_NOW_."

Professor Dementor began another round of hollers at his henchmen. While he did so, Kim turned to Ron, aghast. "We came here for nothing!" she whispered, "Shego stole the microchip from Dementor! I guess we're gonna have to go to Drakken's lair now. I'm not sure where it is anymore since _someone_ blew up the last lair."

Ron let the last remark slide, "What are the odds of that?" he exclaimed and animated his hand, spreading his arm out which knocked over a vase on a pillar; it shattered loudly on the floor. Kim shot him a death glare and he puckered his lips in embarrassment.

"What was zat!" Dementor hollered and burst through the doors only to stand stunned at the sight of Kim Possible and her sidekick, both bending down to try and piece the vase together (which was utterly fruitless).

"The Hero Thieves!" Dementor shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at Kim and Ron. "Back to steal more of my own creations!" Kim gave him a repulsed look. "Or maybe you have come to _spy_! Eh? _EH?_ Which iz it my Hero Thieves?"

"So not," Kim retorted, crossing her arms and standing with her weight to one side.

"N-nuh-uh," Ron agreed, "No, we, uh, came here cos… cos we…" he nervously exchanged a glance with Kim whose eyebrows were arched for him to think of _something_. "We're called here."

"Called? I did not call for you…"

"That's because we were called by… uh, your _henchmen_. Yeah, one of _them_ called us. To… to, uh," Ron's eyes darted about frantically and came to rest on a nearby… "Bathroom. To clean yer bathroom."

"My Bathroom!" Dementor whirled around to face the aforementioned bathroom.

"His _bathroom_!" Kim hissed.

"Yea," Ron agreed awkwardly, and rubbed the back of his neck with a gloved hand. "Your bathroom."

"Is this true!" Dementor wheeled around on his intimidated looking henchmen, all still wary-eyed (although you couldn't see it what with their dark goggles) over the previous scorning.

But when Dementor turned on them and all of them thinking 'it wasn't me!' none of them were willing to admit it to their boss for it meant they let _another_ troupe of thieves into Dementor's Lair. So naturally (to Ron's relief), they were all too eager to nod their heads in agreement.

"That's right," Ron added, tugging Kim close to him via their attached hands. "Kim Possible: she can do anything! Which includes a good ol' bathroom scrub!"

Kim glared at Ron. Yes, she still remembered everything from their previous conversations about her being more aware to him, but that didn't mean she wasn't allowed to be mad at him on the occasion. And this was such an occasion.

Professor Dementor regarded them each carefully, stroking his yellow chin. "In that case I won't send you to my dungeon but rather you two can get straight to work. Henchmen Three and Seven! Take them to _my_ washroom and make sure they clean _every_ inch. It's not every day you have a hero to do your 'dirty work'!" Dementor broke out into laughter, snapping his fingers for the rest of his henchmen to follow him down the hall leaving Henchmen Three and Seven to Kim and Ron.

Henchmen Seven smirked at them to which he received daggers in their eyes.

"Let's just do this," Kim growled, pulling Ron along roughly with their attached hands.

Taking the elevator to the fifth floor, they entered the bathroom which they would be giving a scrub down. It was even larger than Kim's bedroom. The enormous circular bathroom was more like a swimming pool or Jacuzzi. The entire place was grand and expensive. Yes: this would take a substantial amount of time to clean.

_No windows_, Ron noted sourly. _No way we can escape without passing by Thing One and Thing Two. _He sighed, _what have I gotten ourselves into?_

"Well, let's get started shall we?" Ron did his best to smile, but that was ever so difficult when looking at Kim's scornful glare…

ø

They were far into cleaning the grand bathroom, in fact they had cleaned over three fourths of it in the one and a half hours they worked away at. Together, Ron and Kim had scrubbed the bathtub, getting on their hands and knees on the tiled floor, the bucket of soap slopping water onto the floor between them. With their sponges, they had mercilessly attacked the entire floor and even braved the toilet area together, freaking out over every little speck and suspicious looking dust ball. (At one point Kim claimed the dust bunny moved and she repeatedly hit it with her toilet brush succeeding in killing it dead whether or not it had been alive or not to begin with.)

At the present time they were actually cleaning the sink area, the last part that needed to be done. Once again the hero and her sidekick were down on their hands and knees, tackling the pipes and cobwebs in the sink's cupboard. Ron, however, was pretending to scrub the same spot on the floor for five minutes so he wouldn't have to do what Kim was doing which was braving the inside of the cupboards where various insects (alive and dead) were haunting.

"Ewwwww!" Kim's voice came from inside the cupboard and she flung herself back and out, flailing her free arm about, dropping her scrub brush into the bucket of water (they had to refill that bucket countless times).

Ron cringed as Kim excessively whipped her hand on her mission pants over and over, slapping the cooties off and shivering. "Oh, that is _so_ gross!" A pause. "OH MY GOSH! Ron, I'm _bleeding_!"

"_What!_"

Ron immediately shoved his face into Kim's finger. It was only a small cut, like that of a paper cut, but there _was_ blood and it freaked him out nonetheless and he made a whining sound in the back of his throat. "I'll get you a band-aid!" he announced fiercely.

Kim stuck her tongue out in disgust at her cut. It wasn't really the sight of the blood that disturbed her unlike Ron. For Kim it was more the stinging pain and the worry of it becoming infected.

Ron heaved himself up and opened the bathroom mirror and began browsing the shelves inside the cabinet. Running his finger along the edge of the shelf, he read the names in his mind on the different boxes and pill containers… until he came across a certain box. And it wasn't the band-aids.

He froze.

Why did he freeze? Was he actually thinking of… taking one..? But why, he'd had no use for one. Did he?

_No! Don't even go there! But… _

There wasn't supposed to be any 'but'! And yet…

_And yet, you never know… Well, I was always told 'better safe than sorry'…_ What harm was there in just pocketing one? Just because he took one didn't mean anything was going to happen or had to, right? It would just be there, _just in case_.

"Have you got it yet?" Kim asked, now inspecting her nails as she winced from time to time from the pain of the cut.

"Uh… um… yea…" Ron stammered, his hand reached out for was inside the box but his mind was still undecided…

"Well then _take it_. I'm waiting on you here!" How ironic how her choice of words seemed to answer Ron's silent predicament. Breathing in, he whisked his hand into the box and pulled one out and slipped it into his belt pocket for later… a _pending_ later. Not that he was expecting anything but… _just in case_…

"Well!"

"O! Right; right here, KP!" Ron snatched a band-aid from its box in the cabinet and handed it down to Kim, sitting down beside her.

"I am _never_ doing this _ever_ again. Not now. Not _ever_," she complained as she held the band-aid while Ron tore it out of its packaging with one hand.

Delicately, Ron helped to wrap the band-aid around Kim's injured finger. Kim could even feel his breath on her finger, it gave her chills.

"Thank-you," Kim said softly after Ron had applied the bandage.

"No big, KP," he replied. He was somewhat surprised to realise how close they were when he lifted his gaze.

Kim smiled, touching her forehead against Ron's lightly. "This sucks, but I don't think I can think of someone who I'd rather get stuck cleaning some demented villain's bathroom with other than you." He smiled back and affectionately pressed his cheek to hers. "Even if it was _your_ fault," she teased.

Ron pulled back and sighed, rolling his eyes. "Must it always be _my_ fault?"

Kim inched closer to Ron, her shoulder pressed against his. " 'Because we were called to clean your bathroom!'" Kim mimicked and Ron laughed.

"Okok, so it's my fault, I give in!"

Kim giggled, "C'mon, let's finish this so we can get out of here, bathroom-boy."

Ron scowled, "Fine by me, Cinderella."

"Hey!" Kim picked up the scrub brush that was floating in the dirty water bucket.

"Don't you even dare!"

But she did! Laughing, she flung the scrub brush by Ron, raining the dirty water from the scrub brush onto Ron's defenceless self. He let out an undignified squawk and flung the water at her off of his own scrub brush. Yelling out, Kim fell over backwards while Ron laughed in his triumph. He didn't laugh for long for once Kim recovered, she continued to spray Ron with water and soon enough they were in a playful water-war, laughing and shrieking.

"Hey!" said a deep voice from behind them. Turning around, they saw a henchman peering into the room. "Get back to work!" He left.

"Pfft," Kim snorted, throwing her scrub brush down into the bucket, water slapping onto the floor. "Like he controls me- HEY YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN TO MY FA-"

"_Get down!_" Ron hissed, pulling Kim back down onto her bottom as she stood up, about to march towards the henchmen.

Kim laughed, "Yea, I guess you're right. Ok, when I'm getting home I am _so_ taking another bath. That is, if _you_ don't mind."

"It'd be an honour," Ron bowed at her which made Kim snort in her laughter thinking he was mocking her.

"Ugh, let's just finish this… ew…" They both peered into the dark bleakness that was Professor Dementor's sink cupboard, arming themselves to the teeth with sponges and scrub brushes for the most dangerous task yet to tackle…

ø

"Well, _that_ was a waste of my life that I'll never get back," Kim rolled her eyes and took aim with her grappling hook, aiming for the high window across from them.

After _finally_ finishing with Dementor's bathroom (a task Ron _never_ wished to bring upon himself or Kim _ever_ again), they made a beeline for Drakken's Lair grabbing the quickest and fastest lifts they could after Wade tracked down their arch-enemy's latest lair. It was strange to be there in the day time. For some reason, Ron always thought a villain's lair to be perpetually surrounded in the night sky. It didn't look so bad with a cheery Mr Sun delightfully shinning its rays over the lair.

They were so close to retrieving the microchip, Ron could feel it! Just within these walls was the chip that would separate his hand with Kim's. Like she had said, they'd lived a full week together through so many emotional roller coaster rides. After all this time, they'd finally be able to walk in different directions. Which should have been a good thing and yet still whenever Ron thought of his hand detaching from Kim's, a great anxiety surged inside himself.

His foot beneath him slipped slightly, some pieces of rock tumbled down into the ocean below them. Nervously, Ron inched himself up the rock. They were sitting on a slant and if one of them should slip… well, none of them were wearing any restraints.

Ron turned his head to look at Kim now, sitting on the rocky precipice beside him as she took aim with her grappling hook and fired it over to the open window in the lair opposite them. Then he looked down at their attached hands. It didn't make sense. Detaching their hands didn't mean they'd never see each other again, it didn't mean she would revert to her old self. But that's how it felt to Ron. It felt as if their hands should detach, he'd never see her again. He would be so frightened without her at his side…

Ron's inner emotions must have been showing on his face for when Kim turned to look at him before wrapping her arm around him so they could swing over to the window, she gave him a look of deep disturbance.

"Ron," she whispered, weakening her grip on the grappling hook. "What's the sitch, you feel another fever coming on?"

"I, no." Ron responded, "I dunno, KP… I guess it's nothing."

"I don't think so."

"No?"

"No. I think I know what you're worried about." Kim looked back at the window and jerked upwards on the grappling hook with her free right hand so it loosened itself from the window and reeled back into the hair dryer.

_Haha__, how symbolic._

Kim rested the grappling hook in her lap and edged herself closer to Ron. "It's about what's inside the lair, isn't?"

"What? Shego? Drakken?"

"No, Ron, the microchip."

"Well, yea…"

Kim cast her head downwards, "About finally being separated…"

They both looked down at their hands. An ocean breeze rustled by their faces; Kim picked their hands up, sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with Ron, placing them on their knees between them.

"You… ah, feel kinda weird about it?" Kim murmured.

"Yea, I… I think it's gonna be kinda awkweird, yea, I do," Ron admitted, still not looking at Kim but rather their hands. "I'm not stupid for thinking that am I?"

"If you are then I'm stupid too."

"Really?"

Kim nodded. "I know it's so stupid but I feel like I'm going to loose you if our hands break free. Which is dumb because I won't; you'll still be here and so will I. We'll be here together. _Just as we are now_."

Ron then lifted his head to look at Kim, laying his head on his knees. "Just as we are now?"

"Yes." Kim insisted, placing her free hand on Ron's blonde head to pat. "We'll be just as we are now. The _now_ now, not the now we were seven days ago."

"So… y-you know…" Ron flushed greatly, no, he _blushed_ something that Ron rarely ever did.

"I told you Ron, I'm a lot more aware now than I was seven days ago. Or even _yesterday_ for that matter." Kim played with Ron's cowlick as she continued to talk, "It's because of our hand holding. I don't think we'd end up as we are now without it, because of me."

Ron couldn't find anything within the entire English language to say.

"I guess psychiatrists and stuff would say we'd suffer some sort of anxiety from being separated because we were stuck together for so long which, I think, is a load of rubbish because I actually think we've grown closer together," Kim went on. "In the past, we've been together since Preschool, and have never been more than ten days apart since. But because of us being stuck, we're even closer. A better kind of closer, right? One that… makes us… both happy…"

"I hear that," Ron murmured, his eyes looking up at Kim.

"So no the drama then, right?" Kim smiled at Ron, laying her cheek on her knees as well to face Ron directly. "We don't have to worry about us being separated because it did what it was supposed to do, even if we don't know how it happened."

"H'mm…"

"Ron, I know I've been a total loser to you in the past about saying how I remember these kind of conversations, but trust me, please. I… I_ like_ being with you, Ron. I know that now. We'll be just as close when our hands separate."

"I don't wanna loose you, Kim," Ron whimpered, "You're, like… the only…"

Kim giggled to help relax Ron who appeared absolutely beyond distressed to her. It worried and frightened her to see such a great fraught inside Ron to which she doubted she'd ever seen before. This truly showed Kim exactly _how_ much she meant to him. Even if he was always joking around and casual, he really, truly and _immensely _cared for her. More than Josh ever would. Who was 'Josh' again?

"And you're my 'the only' too," she replied in a whisper and touched her nose against his.

If Ron had left his face there a moment longer, he might have received a kiss if Kim convinced herself into it, but instead he sat up and heaved a sigh, turning his sights back to the window.

"I suppose we ought to get this over with. 'Sides, I'm really hankering for a naco and they're not exactly easy to eat with one hand!"

Kim laughed, "There you go, if nothing else can cheer up Ron Stoppable, call in Bueno Nacho," and she rolled her eyes in a jocular manner.

Picking up the grappling hook from her lap again, she stood up and aimed for the window. Before she could fire the hook, she felt her left hand in Ron's being pulled closer to him. Turning to look at him with a touch of confusion on her face, she watched Ron bring their hands up and smile.

"Kim, you're the best 'the only' I could ever have."

Kim smiled back sincerely and together they determinately faced that window that seemed to watch them with exasperation to hurry up and retrieve the microchip that was their only cure from inside. In a small plume of smoke, the grappling hook whizzed through the air and immediately fastened itself to the window.

"Going up?" Kim asked as they cumbersomely rearranged their hands so Kim could firmly wrap her arm around him to bring him along with her as they left the rocky precipice.

_I'd rather go down_, Ron thought with a smirk but perhaps that was a little to brazen to say… _yet_. Instead he nodded and grinned.

The fly over to the window was a sickening blur and slightly terrifying for Ron especially when they flew over the gap from the rocky cliff they had been sitting on through the air above the ocean below over to the window on the nearby island lair. Kim's feet hit the side of the building while Ron's still hung in the air clinging to Kim, the feeling of nothing underneath his feet freaking him further. But Kim reeled them in and they tumbled through the window together and onto the marble floor.

"Ooo marble!" Ron said, patting it with his free hand. "Is marble, like, the 'in' thing for villain's lately?"

"I dunno, I'll check it when I get home since I'm _still_ on the _Villain's Digest_ mailing list," Kim replied rubbing her bare side which had slapped into the hard marble floor.

"Or you could check it right now."

"What do you mean?"

Ron shrugged, standing up and then helping Kim to her feet with their attached hands. "Well, there's a copy right over there, on the bed stand."

"Bed stand? Which means…"

"… That there's a bed beside it?"

"Which means…"

"That we're in a bedroom..?"

Standing to her feet, Ron watched Kim survey the room they had landed in. True, it wasn't a hallway but someone's bedroom. Judging by the black and green décor, the owner of the bedroom was rather obvious.

They knew Shego was into the whole green and black vibe, but really, this far? The curtains which hadn't been drawn were black and green, the bed sheets were horizontally stripped with her two favourite colours; even the floor was a dark marbled green with black flecks.

At least Shego herself wasn't inside.

Kim strolled over to the bed stand out of curiosity and picked up the _Villain's Digest_ magazine. Ron peered over her shoulder and found a copy of _Villainess_ lurking underneath. There was also a stylish sleek black phone on the bed stand and a lamp.

"Never thought about their rooms getting blown up every time we explotify one of their lairs," Ron commented.

"Yea, me neither. Wonder if they loose any of their stuff? Wonder if it's of anything of value."

Ron sniggered, Rufus on his shoulder laughing right along. "I'm sure they'd have their expensive stuff insured by now, KP."

Kim sighed, every time Ron heard of the expression 'value' he immediately thought of material worth. For all of Ron's sincerity, he was still stuck on money equals happiness. A notorious thought made her say:_ I hope I can change that someday_. "Not _that_ kind of value, I mean, like, photos and stuff. Or a scrapbook. Maybe some kind of object of personal worth."

"Oh," Ron replied solemnly. "There's some stuff of mine I wouldn't like to loose."

"Yea, me either. Maybe that's one of the reasons they hold a grudge against us."

"That or because we're constantly foiling their plans," Ron shrugged. "But c'mon, KP, it's _Shego_ we all know her heart is as black as her hair. We've seen her with her fam, she dun like them at all. Can't think of anyone else she'd like either."

Kim shrugged as well, but not in agreement with what Ron had said. Looking at the bed stand table, Kim noticed a drawer. Wondering what Shego could possibly keep in there, she reached out for the handle.

But to Kim's great shock, Ron placed a firm hand on her arm and gave her a penetrating look. "It's not cool to go through her personal stuff, Kim."

Kim did a double-take. "Since when do you have a conscience?"

But Ron was firm in his belief and shook his head. "No-way, KP. Let's just leave her room, it's creepy enough as it is. We gotta get that microchip, ok? We don't need to know what Shego has."

"Um, ok," Kim pulled away from the bed stand and left the room with Ron walking silently behind her.

This time they were extremely cautious, after all they didn't want to add scrubbing Drakken's Bathroom to their resume as well; one villain was bad enough. But as they stalked vigilantly down the halls, no noises drifted to their ears. If not Drakken's bellowing voice gloating about his latest scheme or Shego snapping sarcastically, they at _least_ expected to hear _some_ noises, like the sound of Drakken welding or tinkering with some new invention. Not even music (what kind would _they_ be into..?)!

It was absolute dead silence and completely unnerving.

Even though the place felt deserted, they still entered the main room with extra forethought. For all they knew, it could be a trap, perhaps Drakken and Shego had somehow figured out what happened to him and Kim and stole the chip from Dementor predicting their need for it. But when they peeked around the corner and slowly shuffled into the room with the giant screen monitor, Drakken's working desk and other assorted toys of villainy, they had yet to see a sign of life of any kind.

"Maybe they all went out to lunch or something," Ron suggested, scratching his head with his left hand.

Kim gave him a sceptical look. "On Drakken's budget? Doubt it."

Together the carefully surveyed the new room, no longer looking for unwanted hosts, but rather someplace where the microchip could be hiding. Kim led Ron towards Drakken's desk where a bunch of wires, hand-held ray guns that were either being put together or being dismantled plus various mechanical tools were residing. Perhaps the microchip had been placed in one of these devices..?

They stood behind the desk and while Kim picked up the various ray-guns and mini-computers looking for somewhere where the chip could have been implanted, Ron took to boredom, channelling it into leisurely shuffling through a pile of papers also on Dr Drakken's desk.

"Hey, take a look at the gas bill for this place!" he exclaimed, holding up a letter that had been beside an unopened letter. "Inflation! Man, no kidding about the budget thing; big-time villainy is obviously not for the poor."

Continuing to investigate the mechanical devices, Kim couldn't help put give Ron a side look. "And what happened to 'giving people their privacy'?"

"Hey, someone's bedside drawer is one thing, but carelessly leaving your unopened mail on your desk is _so_ another," Ron replied matter-of-factly, fanning himself with a letter. "Sides, maybe he, like, mailed it to someone."

Kim snorted in amusement, "Heh, to who? His _Mother_?"

Ron shrugged, "You never know what these twisted villains are up to."

"It's no-use," Kim said, sighing and dropping the scrambled mini-communicator onto the desk with a _clang!_ back into the pile of useless-looking gadgets. "I doubt it's in here, if Drakken really stole it from Dementor, he probably didn't leave it lying about out in the open in case Dementor planned on stealing it back. He probably has it on him."

"Maybe he's not even back from thieving it."

"That too," Kim sighed again, shifting her weight to one side while she delved into contemplation. "So what do we do, just hang here until he comes back?" No response from Ron. "Ron?" Kim asked, irritation growing on her from the absence of the microchip. "Ron, what are you reading? Leave his mail alone." She had an inclination to snipe the paper in his hands that he was reading but instead choose on waiting patiently.

"Looks like Drakken's been invited to some kind of party," Ron finally said.

"_Party_? For some reason, I really can't see him busting a groove on the dance floor."

"Yea, I think he's more of a karaoke person." He received an 'I-am-not-amused' glare for that one. "No really, listen: 'Dear Dr Drakken, you have been co- … co-or-din-ate-ed…"

"Cordially?"

"Yea, that 'to the_ Annual Villain's Ball_. Hope to see you there, signed, Falsetto Jones.' Look here, it's to-night, starting and eight o'clock! Heh, kinda short notice, wouldn't you say?"

Ron was going to hand Kim the letter but realised she was holding up one of her own. She looked back at Ron and waved the letter, "Looks like Shego's been invited too. What's the time?"

Ron pulled out his cell from his backpack, "Uh, five forty-two."

Placing the letter back onto the table, she tapped her fingers on the desk in thought. "Alright, so we go home, take a bath, get dressed and intercept Drakken at the Villain's Ball and retrieve the chip before he's able to do anything bad with it."

"What!" Ron alarumed, dropping the invite. "We're going to the Villain's Ball? But it's gonna be _crawling_ with 'em! They're gonna notice us if we just stroll in dressed all prom-like."

Kim laughed, "That's why you gotta think with the word 'incognito'."

"Disguises?"

"Exactly," Kim winked, leaning her free right hand on the desk. "We've got time to head back home and get changed and shower then arrive at the party. So let's not stall any time."

"But what if Drakken doesn't have the chip on him? What if it's here? Locked away somewhere?" Ron fussed, worry crossing his face.

"Maybe Wade can pick up some sort of signature from it, lemme ask." Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator and greeted Wade. "The microchip, can you scan for it in the lair?"

"Sure thing, Kim."

"Should have done that first at Dementor's place," Ron grumbled, sitting down in Drakken's plush swivel chair with the high back.

"That was when he thought for sure it was at Dementor's," Kim replied, then to Wade: "Anything?"

"Nope, lots of microchips, but not ours, sorry Kim."

"Thanks anyway," Kim pocketed the Kimmunicator. "Drakken must have it with him, where else could it be?"

"Maybe he sold it at a pawn shop…"

Kim sat down beside Ron on the arm of the chair. "So not the drama, Ron. It'll be easy, just sneak in, mingle with the party-goers, track down Drakken and snatch it from his coat pocket. Then… then we'll have _two_ hands to type at the keyboard. And eat your naco."

Ron smiled faintly. "Yea, ok, KP, I'm with you. But what costumes..?"

"I'm sure you'll come up with something…"

ø

They had to stop off at Ron's house first to pick up his formal dress wear before returning to Kim's house. Thankfully Ron had his keys with him and they went in and out without any hassle. Kim wondered if anyone had even _noticed_ people and just tramped up and down their stairs even walking right past them!

Regardless, when they came home, they bathed together, but unlike last night, Ron was able to wash himself (_What a pity_, he thought). After bathing, Ron dressed into his tuxedo, Kim helping him with his red bowtie as they came up with their villain disguises with Wade on Kim's computer.

"That place is gonna be up and down and all around with Villains, KP," Ron said, trying to inspect the bowtie. "We've gotta be heavily disguised."

"That's why you guys are gonna go through a few changes," Wade chuckled, sitting in his room in front of his monitor observing them sitting on Kim's bed.

"Please, plastic surgery is more of a Bonnie thing," Kim smirked to which Ron and Rufus chuckled at.

Wade had a laugh too. "Much simpler than that, Kim. More like, colour change, contacts…"

"A fake scar..?" Kim suggested leaning over and picking up the fake scar that was still residing on Kim's own bed stand from where she had left it after peeling it off of Ron's face Friday night back from their mall trip.

Ron fussed and rubbed the fake scar now on his cheek but didn't take it off; it was Kim's turn to laugh.

"Hair colour changes..?" she asked dubiously. "Where are we gonna get any hair dyes? I'm not sure my parents will allow me…"

"Yea, mine may freak if I come home with, say, green hair," Ron agreed.

"Don't worry guys, I made this batch myself-" (Kim and Ron both arched their eyebrows at Wade) "-It'll be completely convincible _and_ will wash out in the next hair wash."

"And it _won't_ powder off on my dress..?" Kim asked.

"Promise, sue me if it does."

"I'll mark you on those words…"

"I'm also sending you guys some contacts that'll change your eye colour. Kim, you'll have black hair and blue eyes and Ron will be a brunette with grey eyes."

"Ooo," Kim smiled. "But we don't have four to five business days to wait for its arrival, Wade."

"Kim, you worry too much. Have some faith in me! It should be there any moment now," he winked at them both, grinning.

At that moment, both Kim and Ron were greatly startled when what appeared to be a model airplane bumped into Kim's high window and continued to tap furiously, obviously begging to be let in. With her mouth slightly agape, Kim pointed to the airplane while looking at Wade.

Wade laughed, "Yea, Kim, delivery's here."

Ron walked with Kim to the window, observing her opening the window as she allowed the airplane passage into her room where it landed softly on her pink sheets. Ron could feel the cold air outside when Kim had opened the window and was already wishing to himself that he and Kim could have a quiet stay inside, even if that meant with attached hands. And with the past conversations he'd had with Kim, it definitely would be a 'quiet' night…

But Kim led Ron back to the bed where she opened the top of the airplane where there was a handle. Within the airplane were two bottles of hair dye and two small containers one labelled as 'grey' and the other 'blue'.

"Spankin'!" Kim grinned, pulling out the bottles. "Ok, Wade, we're going to the washroom downstairs to fix ourselves up. Thanks for everything, Wade! Hopefully this'll be enough to fool the villains."

"Yea, hopefully… I don't think going as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable in a room full of villains who all have scores to settle with us is exactly what I'd call a tea party," Ron grimaced.

Kim gave him a 'everything-will-be alright, silly' look before laughing at leading him downstairs.

ø

Wade hooked them up with the rental of a private jet so they could arrive at the party in style like the rest of the famous (and wealthy) super villains. True, jets seemed to be the favoured vehicle as most arrived this way. Kim had been worried that a jet might have been too grandeur and grab too much unwanted attention, but then it _was_ Falsetto Jones' party being held. All villains strived to show off what they had and how expensive it was.

When their jet had been approaching Falsetto's mansion, Kim recognized it instantly from the time she had infiltrated it during his annual dog show. It was absolutely _prodigious_! Kim wondered whose manor was larger, Falsetto Jones' or Señor Senior Sr.'s. Ron beside Kim was craning his neck to look out Kim's side of the window at the monumental mansion below.

Everyone seemed to be arriving at the same time so there was obviously some air traffic. They had to hover in the air while some of the others flew in circles awaiting to land in front of the mansion's front doors and step out with a flourished style.

Kim turned around to give Ron one last look before they stepped out of the jet once it was their turn to land. Ron's expression was still slightly unsettled, but it put Kim strangely at ease to see this typical Ron emotion. She smiled comfortingly at Ron and placed a hand on his shoulder beside Rufus who sat perched in his little fluffy owl costume, his two beady eyes poking out of all the feathers which puffed out and made him look like an over-sized brown dust bunny.

"It'll be ok, Ron, no big, we've done stuff like this before."

He smiled faintly.

Kim leaned towards Ron, her arm that was on his shoulder now wrapped around. Tilting her head, she whispered in his ear, "Be brave," and pulled away, giving him a wink.

The jet door opened and Kim stretched out a leg and placed her heeled foot down firmly on the concrete ground. The high slit in her black dress revealed a lot of leg as she did so.

"Heh, nice entrance," Ron whispered from behind her, scooting over.

"Shuddup," Kim retorted playfully.

When Kim stepped out fully waiting for her gentleman to step out, she was momentarily stupefied when she was greeted with flashes of lights searing her eyes. Looking from side to side, her straightened, black glossy hair swinging as she did so, she realised they were photographers. Probably for magazines such as _Villainess_, _The Villain's Digest_ and others, (maybe even some Villain tabloids..?). But they still made her nervous and she shrank back instinctively, wincing when a flash briefly stole her eyesight.

She bumped into Ron who was now standing with her and took a step towards him. By now, Ron's worried expression had completely disappeared and was now replaced by a smirking grin. His eyes held in an intelligent way, those strangely _grey_ eyes. In a frightening way, he almost looked like another person entirely. But Kim scolded herself for not acting in character, as Ron already was.

Composing herself, Kim walked down the red carpet with Ron leading the way, her black silky gloved hand attached to his firm hand, but no-one suspected that their hands were perpetually stuck. Kim was careful not to let any expression cross her face. The character that Wade had devised for her was a noble lady, with a critical gaze; serious and to the point when she spoke, if she did. The point of their characters was to not attract attention, nothing over the top, just some common Super Villains who would blend in nicely.

Kim was determined not to look at any of the photographers, but keep her line of sight straight at the entrance door ahead of them. She hoped Falsetto Jones allowed no press inside to-night's Ball. She was slightly edgy that one of the reporters or photographers might recognize them. After all, she and Ron were featured quite frequently in the villain magazines… the section on Most Wanted Heroes: Dead or Alive.

"Look this way!"

"Can we get a smile from the lovely lady?"

"How about a picture of the two of you together?"

"What is it exactly that you do?"

"Which continent would you like to take over first?"

Ron ignored every comment and question as did Kim. They strode by everyone and up the curved stone steps to the front wooden doors of the mansion. There was a smartly dressed man standing there with a clipboard.

"Names?" he asked.

Kim felt the impulse to respond, but held her tongue allowing Ron the honour.

"Doc Turnal and Lady Dusk," Ron replied smartly.

Kim almost blew their cover right then by bursting out laughing at their incredibly lame and corny Super Villain names, but with everything inside her, she held it in and kept a straight, unblinking face. According to Wade's search, word plays were a big 'In' thing with the Super Villain crowd.

Resisting the urge to glance nervously at Ron or frown with suspicion as the doorman checked the guest list, Kim watched him run his pen down the guest sheet. Nothing. He turned the page scanning the invite list. If Wade had succeeded, he was to have hacked into the computer and add their names to the guest list before the sheets were printed out.

But to their relief, the doorman made to small checkmarks and nodded them in. Kim walked forwards with Ron and they granted each other a caring smile as their jet drove off behind them, driven by the valet to allow the next jet or limo to drive up.

They had fooled the doorman, but the _real_ trick was to fool the hundreds of villains inside… and Falsetto Jones himself; all of whom awaited them inside…

Walking down the hall and passing mingling villains holding cocktails and chatting amongst themselves, Kim and Ron were now on their guard of any sign of Dr Drakken and/or Shego. Kim glanced at Rufus in his little owl suit on Ron's shoulder. If only he could fly like and owl and scope out the guests! Kim's heels clicked on the glossy hall floor and some of the villains they passed gave them a glance, but nothing suspicious, only checking out the new arrivals.

Rounding the corner, they entered the ballroom, the doors were wide open and various villains were passing in and out of the room freely. Stepping inside, the two friends found themselves speechless.

The room was absolutely voluminous. Above their heads a chandelier spoiled with crystals glistened the room with bright lights aided by the small decorative matching torches holding electric lights on the side of the walls. The colour scheme of the room was a rich golden yellow. Along the sides of the rooms were tables covered in an expensive white tablecloth with butlers behind the tables ready to serve. The tables were bountiful with snacks, little desserts and rich drinks such as champagne and wine, the top of the top, no doubt. Between the tables was the dance floor, stupendous in it's width, it could easily fit all the villains so they could dance around with much elbow space and then some more! To the sides of the ballroom were more doors, leading to other rooms or hallways.

The sight was purely divine to Kim and Ron's eyes. It was everything that they could ever desire to have and never would. How anyone could afford something like this was beyond their belief. Even when Ron had the check from his naco royalties, Kim doubted that amount could have afforded all of this… They were purely dumbstruck for a moment, forgetting all about being in character.

But that wasn't all that dumbstruck them. It was also the immense group of _people_ inside the room. Kim's jaw dropped and felt her stomach plummet. There was no way they would be able to find Drakken and Shego in all of this! Who knew there were so many Super Villains in the world?

The plan was supposed to be simple. Locate Drakken and Shego, apply them with tracking microchips and follow their movements on Kim's stylish black watch which was actually a mini Kimmunicator. When Drakken and or Shego dispersed from the main crowd, it was then that Kim planned to jump them and snatch the microchip from him. They couldn't just scan for the microchip for every time they tried while hovering above Falsetto's mansion, there received a jamming signal. It was obvious this was being done on purpose to block any military or government spy satellites. A group of villains converging on one point would be like Christmas for the authorities.

The tough part now would be trying to locate the pair among the massive group of villains to microchip them.

Kim sighed and stood straight. Leaning over to Ron she whispered: "Well, let's get mingling."

When Kim and Ron strode inside the room, a waiter approached the both of them and offered them cocktails on a silver platter. Kim declined in character by turning her nose at the platter disdainfully. Ron on the other hand plucked a tall, thin glass from the tray and nodded politely at the waiter.

"You're not planning on drinking that, are you?" Kim hissed through the side of her mouth. "May I remind you that we're underage?"

"Relax, KP, it's all ambiance," he winked at her and pulled her closer with a tug of their attached hands.

Kim didn't know whether to smile or roll her eyes.

She was glad she didn't know what to decide on for both would have been out of character and two villains took that time to approach the both of them.

Mildly surprised, it was DNAmy and Adrena-Lynn. Both of them were dressed for the occasion. DNAmy in a bright pink dress and Adrena-Lynn was donning a maroon dress, very seductive.

"Are you two new to Falsetto's annual get togethers?" DNAmy asked cheerfully, that same Otterfly Cuddle Buddy hanging around her neck.

Ron nodded curtly, "Our first year, yes. We're relatively new at the big-time villain thing. We just recently set our sights on the world. We were more into expensive theft, jewels, _The Scream_ painting, that kind of thing."

Adrena-Lynn snorted, "Everyone wants to take over the world these days! Just because the Villains Weekly magazine keeps featuring it in their articles." She tossed her hair to one side lazily in agitation.

"Then what do _you_ have your sights on?" Ron countered.

"I'll be satisfied with revenge against Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable for destroying my television career," Adrena-Lynn replied, looking at Ron through her slit eyes. Kim and Ron felt themselves instinctively edge closer to one another, Kim hoped they didn't notice. "But I'll tell you I'm also planning on mind control through television signals, that'll be sufficient revenge. Then they'll all be forced to watch my brand new daring television show in the making!"

"… Sounds… delightful," Ron commented. "And yourself?" he asked, inclining his head at DNAmy.

The portly woman giggled like a school girl, "I'm not big in the global domination thing either. I still like to stick to welding two animals together to make my life-sized Cuddle Buddies!" and she giggled again as if in afterthought.

"What are your names again? I didn't catch them," Adrena-Lynn drawled, gazing at Ron through her enticing eyes.

Ron gave a curt little bow, "Doc Turnal, and my… wife, Lady Dusk. And this is Archimedes," Ron added, pointing at the little owl on his shoulder. Rufus let out a little hoot.

"Pleased to meet you _both_, I'm sure," Adrena-Lynn returned although she didn't sound pleased at all when she met Kim's ice-blue eyes and regarded her with a sneer. "I'm Adrena-Lynn."

Kim controlled her urge to glare back. Instead she left her eyes cold and unaffected by Adrena's threatening expression. Kim did not believe Adrena-Lynn had seen through their disguises, no, she just obvious was not taking fondly to Kim's distance and aloof character.

"Oh, I see Monte!" DNAmy giggled yet again and waved in the direction of Monkey Fist. "I said I'd meet him here to-night. Well, I'm sure I'll see you two around, nice meeting you!"

As the bubbly little bio-geneticist flounced away to meet up with Lord Monkey Fist, Ron bent his head forwards to view his arch-foe with spooked trepidation. Kim felt Ron's leg shake and instantly pressed herself closer to Ron to keep him from bolting out the doors in terror.

Unfortunately, Adrena-Lynn caught Ron's slip of character. "You don't like him either?" she asked, a curl playing about her mouth.

"H'm?" Ron asked, still eyeing Monkey Fist with intense circumspection.

Kim debated on whether or not to step on his toes to bring him back to the present day. She didn't have to; Rufus at least was still on duty and snapped at Ron with his little fake beak substantially shaking Ron out of his fright.

"I don't blame you," Adrena continued, her long blond bang flopping down over one-eye. "_Freaky_ is the word I'd use to describe him." Kim allowed herself a small smile which wasn't entirely out of character. "A man who'd rather be a monkey than the rich English Lord he is. Freaky. But it makes you wonder if he's a monkey all-around," she smirked at Kim and said more to her than Ron, "If you catch my drift."

Trying to control her laughter was difficult but still Kim's expression was blank. She turned her head to look at Monkey Fist and listened to Adrena-Lynn's continuing conversation with Ron.

"She doesn't say much, does she? Your wife?"

"No," Ron replied, looking at Kim next to him. Kim looked back at him until he turned his eyes back to Adrena. "She doesn't, but I like her that way."

Resisting against the urge of stamping on his foot was worse than when he had slipped out of character.

But when Ron smiled down at her, the flash off annoyance inside of her slipped away. His benevolent smile assured he was just giving a reply, and no shot was directed at her.

"Can't be much _fun_ though, can she?"

Kim sighed inwardly. This conversation was just wasting their time. Dealing with a small 'hullo, how are you?' was manageable, especially if they didn't want to arouse suspicion, but this talk was going on far too long for Kim. She tugged gently on Ron's arm to indicate she wanted to go elsewhere.

Thankfully, Ron caught on during the first tug. "Ah, if you'll excuse me, my wife and I are going to go investigate the treats at the table, excuse us."

Ron scooted away with Kim's attached arm still resting on his, making them look formal.

"Why did you say that?" Kim asked as they weaved in and out of the fellow guests looking for any sign of Drakken or Shego.

"I thought you wanted to excuse us from the conversation," Ron replied puzzled.

"No, I mean… like, about me being your wife."

"O, um… I didn't think you'd mind."

"I don't, I was just curious."

Ron's check tinged with colour, "Just thought it'd sound cool. Y'know…"

Kim tilted her head towards Ron and touched his head with hers. "You know, it kinda does sound cool."

Rufus took that exact moment to hoot twice, making all three of them giggle with laughter. Kim dropped their attached hands so they hung at their sides. Placing her free hand on his arm, Kim leaned against him as they walked through the crowds.

"I think I very much like our disguises!"

Ron flushed and whispered into Kim's ear, "So do I."

Radiating, Kim blushed and silently wished themselves elsewhere.

"Oh, I don't think I've seen you two here last year!" said a voice from behind them and again Kim and Ron found themselves caught up in small talk yet again.

And so it went on for quite sometime. The three of them would browse amongst the villains searching out Drakken and Shego only to be constantly taken to one side by the means of some villain approaching them for conversation. The routine grew weary for Kim, who did very little talking, if any.

If only her hand wasn't attached to Ron's, then she could leave him behind to hold up their disguises and Kim could slip off. Kim found herself often tugging on Ron's arm indicating to break up the conversation with some villain. The only good thing that came from these conversations was the info they picked up. Kim soon caught on that Ron was actually prodding them for information and wanted to commend him for his smart thinking.

Kim covered a yawn, as she and Ron were drifting through the throng. She was about to rest her head on Ron's shoulder when…

There! And together—yes! Shego and Drakken standing together chatting with Falsetto Jones himself!

Drakken was in a tuxedo and Shego, well, her clothing shocked Kim. For some reason she had been expecting them both in their usual clothing but of course they wouldn't be at a fancy get-together such as that!

Shego was in a gorgeous green, black and gold Asian dress with a high split much like Kim's own. (Although she suspected that Shego's was even higher—if that was at all possible!) Her long black hair was pulled up with two chopstick hairpieces.

"Whoah, looking… different," Kim commented through the side of her mouth sounding slightly troubled as if she thought Shego's outfit was a threat to Kim's own.

"Better to look like a total babe like you," Ron replied back playfully and Kim batted him away with her free hand, blushing intensely.

Still blushing, Kim pulled out two small trackers and gave one to Ron from her small black handbag which was hanging conveniently around her arm that was stuck to Ron. "Let's only do this once, ok? We're gonna walk past them and stick these on. Ron, you'll get Drakken and I'll tag Shego. Anywhere you can manage is fine. But _remember_, do it _inconspicuously_."

"Gotcha, KP," Ron nodded all business.

Kim and Ron continued to walk forwards, their eyes set ahead appearing to only pass Drakken and Shego. Holding her breath, Kim let her hand forwards and casually brush _ever_ so gently by Shego, the tracker successfully taking colour of Shego's dress and disappearing altogether. Shego didn't even notice a thing.

Kim smiled at her own successful achievement, her eyes wandering… onto Falsetto Jones who held her in his eyes as he talked with Drakken and Shego. Kim's eyes flickered at the abrupt shock as she continued to walk past, Ron not noticing Kim and Falsetto's visual exchange.

Pulling her eyes away, Kim felt unnerved by the event and felt herself walking closer to Ron. She didn't dare turn her head around to see if Falsetto Jones was still watching her. Had he seen her for who she really was? Did he suspect? If so, _how_?

Kim's brow was furrowed and she stopped Ron when they reached one of the side tables; Ron plucked a few champagne truffles off the fancy tray.

"Did you tag Drakken?" Kim asked, leaning against the table and dared to eye Falsetto Jones who was no longer looking in her direction but rather back at Drakken to whom he was still speaking with. She felt a wave of relief wash over her.

Ron nodded his head and 'Mm-hm'd' as he chewed on a chocolate, sticking the tin foil into his pocket and unwrapping another one with one hand.

Kim tsked, "Tcach, Ron, we're still in character, you know."

"I know," Ron replied, his mouth still fill with the chocolate treat. "You want?" he offered her a chocolate wrapped in a glistening red cover.

"No thanks," Kim replied and narrowed her eyes, but not at Ron or the chocolate.

Falsetto Jones was excusing himself from Drakken and Shego's company, Kim watched him carefully. Slipping away, she lost sigh of him from time to time in the crowd, but soon found him again bending down and whispering something to the conductor; she raised her head and observed the two intensely. The conductor nodded and turned to his band. Then the music began to play.

Kim blinked, that was it? Just to tell the conductor to begin the danging music? Looking around some of the couples broke off and began to waltz with one another to the sweet, gentle music.

Relieved, Kim sighed and turned to look at Ron who was munching on some of the truffles, sharing them with Rufus on his shoulder who was finding it the devil of a time to eat the chocolate through his fake beak.

She looked back at the people and found more and more dancing together. She suspected soon everyone would and Kim wondered if they should take this time to slip away from the room and find some place where they could sit and watch Kim's tracker, waiting for the moment when Drakken and Shego would disperse from the rest. They really didn't need to stay in the ballroom anymore now that they had found and tracked the enemies.

She was just about to suggest this to Ron when he lifted their attached hands, hers in his and gave her a polite little bow which made her give a small laugh. "Would you care to dance?"

Kim chuckled again, "Are you mocking me, Ron?"

"Not at all," Ron replied. His voice was serious now, standing straight, his grey eyes boring into Kim's as if demanding something of her.

She was slightly perturbed by his penetrating eyes but found herself nodding at Ron. "Alright, if you really want to."

"Besides, who says we can't enjoy this field trip, right?" he asked guiding her hand already in his towards a free spot on the dance floor.

"Yea, Ron; why not?" Kim agreed good-naturedly and took Ron's other hand, allowing him to lead her into a gentle sway.

Pleasured she was by Ron's sleek and gliding moves. Kim had thought Ron would be an atrocious dancer, and had pictured him constantly stepping on her toes. In fact, come to think of it, she wondered if she had ever in her life seen Ron dance serious and not just on those wild occasions when they had been young, having their karaoke sleepovers.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" she asked. Was… was she smiling coquettishly! _At Ron!_

"There was one point when I ran away from Camp Wannaweep and found myself at Dance Camp, I guess I just picked up a few things during my brief stay," he grinned back at her. She marvelled at how easily he could talk with her and dance to the rhythm at the same time, so effortlessly; Kim found herself swooning into his entrancing movements.

They swept beautifully and cleanly, this was much more enjoyable than a stupid side-to-side dance that was most common during High School dances. _This is first class_, she thought and believed herself special to dance so elegantly with Ron.

Music which she might have otherwise felt boring and tedious was now hugging her and guiding her along in unison with Ron, never a mistake did the pair make. They danced as if they danced everyday together. Not that it was mechanical; no, they were just perfectly in-tune with each other. Ron delightedly felt gentle, smooth riding, rosy-pink waves flow in his mind which he received from Kim's emotions.

Time was gone, there was no such essence. It was only the two of them and the music that seemed to write itself as it went along, matching itself to Kim and Ron alone and nobody else in an infinite existence. Their eyes were on only one another, both of them enthralled inside with the other.

Different music played and couples broke up exchanging dance partners but Kim and Ron continued to dance with one another and those who had spoken to the Doctor and his Lady during the mingling hours thought and spoke to themselves what a perfectly alluring and devoted husband and wife they appeared to be, a married couple who were still in love with one another. And those villains who were sincere at heart wished upon themselves to have a relationship like the two dancers had. But the two dancers were oblivious to these thoughts and continued to solely be consumed by the other.

Again, time flew on and Kim forgot all about the mission. She felt her eyes distance, her mind becoming entranced by Ron's movements. She rested her head on his shoulder and his hers.

She was just thinking how glad she was that their hands were attached to one another, for if someone came and asked for a dance with one of them, they might be obliged to do so and Kim so dearly did not want to stop dancing with Ron, when she felt something stir within her.

Kim sensed something wrong, looking up, she saw Ron's expression, it was no longer delighted, but now grim and… and pained… His eyes… swimming and struggling to focus…

_No… no not now, not again!_ Kim wanted sob and wrap her arms around his neck to ease his pain. She knew that expression instantly for his returning fever. The dancing and spinning was making him dizzy and nauseous. Disorientated too, his footwork which was usually so smooth was becoming clumsy and at times the tip of his shoe would catch against Kim's.

They had to stop! She had to take him elsewhere to rest. Kim felt her face flushing with worry for Ron's health.

Taking Ron's hand, she led him out the nearest door, navigating him through the dancing pairs, not the main ballroom entrance but one of the side doors where they then found themselves in a hallway. Neither of them were aware of the dark figure watching their retreat.

Moving slow for Ron's sake who was stumbling repeatedly, they passed some more doors and beautiful (and probably stolen) paintings. Kim selected one door which was far down the corridor from the ballroom. There was a head statue on a pillar just outside the door and Kim plucked Rufus by his small feathery body and placed him on the pillar platform.

"Stay here and alert us if anyone comes."

Rufus saluted Kim and hid behind the head statue, peering down the hallway back at the eerie ballroom door.

Leaving Rufus outside, she guided Ron inside the room. It was a small lounge, coloured in hues of royal red. She spied a sofa against the wall to the left and closed the door behind her with her heeled foot. Leading Ron to the sofa, she sat him down. His eyes were shut tight and sweat was running down his forehead. When he did open his eyes, they were unfocused. Agonized, Kim allowed Ron to lie down.

The back of his head was enveloped by the corner pillow on the chesterfield. Kim watched as his face contorted; watched his face struggle to overcome the expression brought on by his intense fever. Ron let out a choking sound followed by a gasp that sent Kim flushing in fear and worry for her… her friend.

This was the worst fever Ron had yet, Kim was positive, she could tell. No, she could _feel_. She couldn't describe it, she didn't know how or why, but she felt as if she was feeling Ron's emotions on a higher level than she ever had in her entire life. A heaving sensation grew inside of her, all the pain Ron was feeling felt like it was growing inside of Kim and she wanted to heave herself onto Ron. To comfort him, to comfort herself.

But she couldn't. She wouldn't.

Could she?

Ron tossed his head to one side, burying his face into the back cushion of the chesterfield, giving a slight moan.

Kim's eyes blinked repeatedly as she watched, unable to control her own pitying feelings towards Ron. She had never seen him so ill before, as Ron had once said, he had this fortress of immunity. Maybe on other occasions Kim might worry about catching what he had. (But you can't really catch a fever, can you?) In any case, she might have been, but not this time. Since there was nothing she could do to cure him, she wanted to at least consume him in her comfort.

Sweat was gathering on Ron's forehead; it didn't make any sense to Kim. How could these fevers come out of no-where? How could he be burning up when it wasn't hot in the room?

_Oh, Ron, I want to help you…_ She forgot all about the mission, the work at hand. In fact, she forgot about a lot of things at that moment, as she watched the pain inside Ron translate onto his face into heart-jerking expressions. She forgot so much, including the boundaries, the reasoning, the restrictions...

Sitting on the side of the sofa, Kim leaned back to seat herself between Ron and the sofa. Lying down, she brought their holding hands up between them and rested her free hand on his chest that rose and lowered with constraining effort.

She knew he would and he did: Ron opened his eyes, even if they were half-open. The light coming from the single lamp in the room was dim. The light came from a rich crimson lampshade; this light shouldn't sting Ron's eyes like the brightness from the Ballroom.

He didn't look at her. His eyes remained straight, locked on the ceiling. She found that she didn't care about what he thought, about whether or not Ron would freak out or tell her not to lay beside him with her hand on him… Because this was what _she_ wanted to do. She never hesitated normally as apart of her personality but when it came to her current conflicting feelings about Ron these past days, she didn't know what to do. Torn between what she felt like she wanted do, what she _should_ do and what was _expected_ of her. All that was gone, torn down.

_Ron… I like you. And I want you to know it, no matter what you think. Even if you just want to be friends, I need you to know… I like you. A lot. _

Ron lowered his eyelids again, was this good, or bad? He showed no signs of discomfort. But also no signs of acceptance. Even though she said she didn't care what he thought, she felt a growing desire to at least _know_. There was difference between caring and knowing, she convinced herself.

An answer! Ron turned his head to his right, into her, nestling it close against her cheek. Kim smiled, moving closer to him. Acceptance.

_Does he get that it's more than friends though? _Kim wondered. _The border between friends and… and more than that is blurred between us. Because I'm a girl and he's a boy. If I were a guy or he was a girl friend, the line would be distinctly clear, but it isn't that way. These past days, the border has become invisible. I don't know what's acceptable as friendship and when it becomes more than that anymore. How can I know? I _want_ to know. I _have_ to know. But how?_

She remembered how Ron had told Adrena-Lynn and DNAmy that they were married. The conversation she had about it with Ron at the time just felt like friendly banter, saying retorts that sounded like an answer, whether they really meant it or not. But…

Ron made slight noises in his throat now and then. She could hear them clearer now that he was so close to her. But she didn't mind, she took _pleasure_ from being this close to him. It was more than just enjoyable to Kim. It was exciting, _thrilling_. She sighed in delight of their closeness while Ron choked back a pain.

Realising that she wasn't looking at him, she lifted her head to regard his face. His eyes still closed, but the sweat still dripped down.

_Oh, Ron, what's become of you?_ Kim whispered in her mind. She lifted an elegantly gloved hand and touched the side of his face gingerly. Frustrated that she couldn't feel his skin, she tore off her glove, cascading it over Ron and onto the floor. Then she touched Ron's face again, with her bare fingers. This startled him, his body shuddered, but his eyes still remained closed.

_That's ok_, Kim thought. _Just take hold of yourself, and control of your pain._ She dipped her head down, leaving her hand over his shoulder, grazing his neck and snuggled closer.

She lay there for some time. She didn't care or know how long. But soon, (it had to be soon,) she felt Ron move and shift himself beside her, on what little room there was for the booth of them on the sofa. He was moving himself onto his side, trapping Kim between him and the sofa, it made her smile, although she wasn't sure why. He tilted towards her, his free hand on her attached hand to his other; Kim left her free hand around Ron's shoulder so she could feel his hair on the back of his head. She let Ron's leg rest between hers.

At this point, Kim closed her eyes. It wasn't sleep, but her mind was slipping into some sort of state. Time passed in silence. Everything was gone from Kim's mind, all except Ron.

When Ron let out a sigh, she opened her eyes to meet his. He looked a little bit better. At least, she hoped he was, not for the mission's sake, but for his. When her eyes met his, she found that she couldn't tear them away. Kim had looked into his eyes so many times before and yet, and yet she felt she was seeing things hidden behind those soft, gentle eyes that she had never seen before and it wasn't because of his newly coloured grey cornea.

_Were they always there? _What_ is there?_

It didn't matter what was behind Ron's eyes, there was something behind her own. A new feeling. No, not new. It was _always_ there, it was just… _growing_. Blossoming. Not her personality growth which she discovered that morning. This was a different blossoming. And it still hadn't bloomed yet, but a large growth was coming, growing, she could feel it because…. Because…

_Because, oh my goodness, Ron. I look into your eyes and… and, like, I… _She didn't hide the puzzled look on her face, it didn't matter if Ron saw it or not. Let him, maybe he could make some sense of it. Her eyes still chained to Ron's and during this time, they were studying each other like never before. Was that a puzzled look on Ron's face too? What was he thinking? He had to be thinking and, damn it, she wanted to know! Because…

_Because I want to kiss you._ _But I can't… Because I don't know what you're thinking. I'm initiating everything, how do I know what you really feel? Is the line blurred for you too? Do you actually feel for me? Or are you just doing whatever you think I want you to do because that's what you think is expected of you? I won't… but I want to… I have to resist. What did you mean by 'the only'? Friend? More than that? _Way_ more than that?_

She didn't let her eyes dart to his lips, how could she when her eyes where still locked onto his own?

_I… It's what I want. I like you so much, Ron. Like so never before. So much that I _really _want to kiss you. I want to kiss you... Bu-_

She wasn't even able to finish her sentence. Kim had been so enraptured with his eyes and her thoughts, her desires, she didn't even notice Ron swoop forwards. As if he could read her mind, he leaned in and kissed her.

She was stunned. Utterly shocked at Ron's boldness, how he did something without being told, without fretting about it… But her shock didn't last for long. His kiss… it was all she wanted and could think about. To assure him, to do what she wanted, she returned the kiss, drawing him closer by wrapping her free arm around his neck. She felt his free arm slipping underneath her to hold her. Their kiss was long and tender, so loving, Kim felt.

_How did you know?_ She wanted to cry as they broke apart. _How long have you had feelings for me? Tell me, tell me they didn't just pop up to-night. Tell me you've been thinking about me longer than that!_

As if to answer her, he gave her another kiss, this one was much more passionate than the other, she eagerly returned it. He pushed against her, pressing her into the very corner of the sofa, but she liked it and told him so by pulling him close with her one arm. He was almost on top of her, half beside her, half on top of her.

When they finally pulled apart, they parted by giving each other more short, fiery kisses as if to stop was a worse pain than Ron's previous fever attack.

What could she say? What was there to say? She could only look at him. _Up_ at him.

! Her heart fluttered and her expression was more shocked when she instantly flashed back to when Ron had tumbled on top of her on his bed not too long ago. She remembered looking up at him, remembered feeling the _exact_ same feeling then as she was now as she looked _up_ at Ron, underneath him. The feelings, the desires, it had been there before, even though she couldn't understand them at the time, like an unknown language.

Everything had been there all along. She had been so _blind_. But that was the past and it didn't matter anymore. They were out in the open now. Ron knew. _She_ knew.

Ron was smiling at her, his chest heaving, hers doing the exact same. He was rubbing her hand with his thumb on their stuck hands. Kim reached up with her free hand and undid Ron's bow tie. Entranced, she stared at Ron's pale skin, his neck... ran her fingers on it, trailing downward. Kim undid some top buttons on Ron's shirt so she was able to trace her hand down further.

All while Ron smiled down at her, his expression, although some fever was still left, was exuberant. He looked relieved somehow. She wondered if dominant male thoughts were flowing through his head, it made her want to giggle. As she stifled them, Ron threw himself down again, nestling in that same pleasurable position of being half on top and yet half beside her. His free hand was underneath her, wrapped around her waist. Kim leaned back, pulling Ron closer. So close so she could nestle her head between his head and shoulder.

Unable to control herself, she kissed him softly thrice on his neck and felt him curve his head into hers, giving her a kiss on her own neck. Kim closed her eyes, permitting Ron to continue.

If only she had two arms. She wanted to wrap her second tightly around him; she was sure Ron wanted his own free to properly hold her.

Ron pulled away to look into her eyes again. Kim darted them downwards, placing a hand on his chest. His _bare_ chest. Warm, very warm. _Too_ warm. The fever was still there. Not that she needed to touch his skin to know that. The heat from him was warming her as well, how could it not when they were so close?

Still no words could be said by either of them. For the first time ever, they had shown their true feelings for each other that had been bottled up for so long. _Too_ long. They had known each other since they were little. Had been best friends, such close friends. It had always just been the both of them, how could one or the other find someone new to abandon the other? It was impossible. Never could Kim imagine herself without Ron and was sure he was the same. She would break down if Ron found someone else (and would surely be consumed by a fearsome jealousy!).

What they were doing now… it was so… so _natural_. It was like they were supposed to be like this, doing this, a long time ago and were just too _stupid_ or _blind_ to figure out this was the next step. It didn't feel wrong, or taboo, in fact, she felt _relieved_ to finally be able to lay like this with Ron. To kiss him. To be able look at him the way she felt about him.

In fact, she sighed audibly, but perhaps Ron perceived it differently as she sighed when he pushed against her again to present her with another kiss. The high slit in her dress was being pulled back in her position revealing lots of bare leg. Not that Ron could see it.

Just as they broke apart and Kim slipped her hand underneath his shirt and onto his bare shoulder to kiss him again, a noise sounded out. Both their eyes popped open and froze in their start.

It was the Kimmunicator!

"Damn," Kim grunted as she pulled slightly away from Ron and reached for it.

Ron laid himself back down, head on the pillow with closed eyes, but he played with her hand in his as she flicked on the Kimmunicator to speak to Wade.

"What's the sitch?" she asked, a bit rudely.

She was startled to receive an equally rude reply. "What are you doing, Kim!" Wade demanded (was he psychic!). "Aren't you watching the Kimmunicator? Drakken and Shego are on the move! They've left the Ballroom and are heading down to a basement. What's going on? Why aren't you following their trails? You _want_ to be cured right? Kim-"

"Kay, thanks, bye," Kim breathed and shut the Kimmunicator off in the middle of Wade's rant.

Now sitting up, she sat with her back against the sofa and her legs overtop Ron's. She turned to face him, his eyes still closed. "Um, sorry, Ron…" Kim muttered. "But you heard Wade, right?"

Ron nodded.

Although it shouldn't, it still spooked her that Ron chose to respond without speech.

"How's your fever? I'm not sure why Drakken and Shego are going to a _basement_ but if they're alone down there, it'll be an excellent opportunity for them to steal. I, uh, think maybe we should go after them." Her eyes flickered and she cast her eyes downward, "If you're feeling ok… I don't want to drag you down there if, like, you're still unwell."

_See, Ron? I'm sensitive to you_. And she felt herself puff with pride.

Ron's eyes finally opened and Kim managed to finally breathe out. "Thanks." (She smiled warmly.) "I think I'll be ok." He pushed himself off the sofa, Kim helping by pulling on their hands.

For a moment, they just sat still beside each other, looking down at their feet on the floor. Neither of them knew what to say about what just happened. It wasn't that they felt guilty or as if they did something wrong, they just didn't know what to say period.

The silence was unnerving Kim so she swooned forwards and kissed Ron on the cheek glowing with an immense inner feeling as she did so. "C'mon, Ron, let's jet!"

Smiling behind her, Ron followed her out of the room, meeting up with Rufus who was still attentively standing guard behind the statue.

Together, the three of them followed the map to the basement on the Kimmunicator that Wade had pulled up for them. They followed down many halls and corridors, tramping down countless staircases, winding down, down and down further still. Ron walked warily a little behind Kim, glancing around at the marvellous mansion while Kim gripped the Kimmunicator and stared down at it following the map. It was hauntingly frightening, this walking down the hallways, for there were barely any lights on and everywhere they went, it was deserted.

Eventually they came to a room full of paintings. Kim stuffed the Kimmunicator back in her purse and the two looked around. The lights were off in the room but even through the mild blue tone of the room, they could see. There were no other doors leading elsewhere it appeared to be nothing but a dead end.

"Paintings…" Ron commented, "Shoulda guessed the safe would be behind one of em. But I don't see Shego or Drakken." Glancing back at Kim, he was surprised to see her shaking her head.

"No, there's a secret passage here, just gotta find it." Kim surveyed the room once more and then pointed to a large painting of one of Falsetto's wolfhounds. "There, it's the only painting big enough to fit through."

Approaching the painting, they pushed it aside, neither of them were surprised to reveal a hidden passageway. Kim smirked at Ron and stepped inside. The corridor's walls were made of brick with torches to light the way; a little creepy, but it was entirely clean and kempt. Walking on, they eventually came to another spiralling staircase. Kim pressed her finger to her lip to tell Ron that they ought to be silent. She was sure they would be nearing the vault soon and she at least wanted the element of surprise on their side.

The staircase seemed to go on forever and with each step Kim grew more and more anxious, fully aware that they were deep underground the mansion. A quick escape was not in mind when Falsetto Jones built this place.

When they finally reached the bottom, they walked down another corridor, the end in sight. With each step she felt Ron slow down and knew he was starting to frighten like a skittish horse in a dark forest. Kim wished for his sake that they were no longer attached and pitied Ron and his fears. Reassuring him, she gave his hand a small squeeze and he seemed to calm down.

At the end of the corridor to the left was an _enormous_ vault. About the size of twenty Kims, give or take! Ron's jaw dropped when he stared up at the giant lock on the silver vault door.

"How can someone open that thing!" he hissed to Kim. "How are we gonna open that?"

"Don't have to," Kim replied dryly.

"Oh?"

Kim pointed to the door at eyesight level; the door was ajar.

"Heh, guess that confirms that they're already here," Ron replied.

"Guess so." Kim walked up to the door and pushed it open a little more, hoping it wouldn't make any noise and slipped inside with Ron following. "Now be quiet."

Ron nodded, cringing and swallowing a gulp. Together the two tip-toed further into the vault, it wasn't easy for Kim to tread softly for her heels clipped lightly on the clean, polished floor.

The vault was lined with metallic shelves containing gems, mini vaults and paintings, all of which Kim assumed were stolen. There were so many aisles and the vault was so massive, it was almost like a labyrinth. Looking up, Kim noticed that there was a catwalk attached to the walls going all around the massive vault high above her head. Wandering down the aisles, Kim had to peer around the corners before they walked down another in case Shego or Drakken were in that neighbouring aisle. Not only were their eyes attentive, but their ears as well and soon Kim and Ron heard faint whispering… _bickering_ whispers to be more specific.

Rounding the corner and looking to her right, Kim realised they were now in an open area, the central area of the vault. Then up a couple flights of stairs, Kim spotted Drakken and Shego hunched over what had to be the_ largest _safe inside the vault with a mini hovercraft floating close by. How they brought the hovercraft into the vault in the first place, Kim had no idea.

Advantageously, Kim bounded out from behind the shelf.

"Stop right there, Dr Drakken!" Kim announced. Standing firm, she pointed an accusing finger at Drakken who was attempting to break open the mighty safe with Shego at his side.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken yelped, whipping around to unexpectedly face his arch-foe. Shego too was caught off guard. Certainly neither of them were expecting to see _Kim Possible_ at the Annual Villain's Ball! The two villains hadn't been so thrown off to see Kim Possible in their lives. At first the two of them stared at Kim and Ron, unrecognising either of them in their disguises but soon their eyes adjusted and saw the hero and her sidekick under the coloured hair and contacts.

"Hand over the microchip you stole from Dementor," Kim continued rigidly.

Drakken opened his mouth to retort but his eyes landed elsewhere. "You two are holding hands now?" he spluttered, pointing at Kim and Ron blinking in confusion. "The hero is actually _dating_ the sidekick? Since when does that happen!"

Kim sighed heavily, throwing her head back.

"Why do people keep assuming that?" Ron asked.

"We live in a society where people jump to conclusions, pity us." Kim drawled.

"So…" Drakken swaggered forward, trying to sound, but failing, evasive. "You two hit sixth base yet?"

"What?" Kim asked.

"Well, you're on first base right now!" Drakken replied.

"Dude, you've got it all wrong," Ron interrupted. "First base is talking, second base is holding hands."

Drakken shook his head, "No, otherwise everybody would have hit first base (, except henchmen number four)."

"I'm telling you," Ron insisted, "First base is talk, second is holding hands. Third is kissing."

"I thought third was hugging."

"It's both."

Drakken nodded his head in thought, "Maybe you're right. Yea, because fourth base is snogging, fifth base is-"

"Heavy petting," Ron helped.

"Right, so six can only be-"

"ENOUGH!" Shego yelled, breaking the absurd conversation. She stepped towards Kim and Ron, her own high heel slamming onto the pristine floor with a loud click. She rose her flamed hands imposingly. "_You_ two are going to hit home base when I'm done with the both of you!"

"O, dudette!" Ron blanched, "Do you even know what that means!"

"Shego, how could you!" Drakken wailed.

"ERGH!" Shego snarled, the flames surrounding her hands flaring with her temper, "Forget the stupid bases! I'm just going to bludgeon the both of you with the bloody hockey stick!"

"Baseball bat." Ron and Drakken said together.

Kim tilted her head to one side and commented dryly, "I hate innuendoes."

"They're not innuendoes, they're metaphors," Ron said.

"I thought they were similes?" Drakken put in.

Ron shook his head, "No, similes are with 'like' or 'as'."

"Aren't similes 'like' and metaphors 'as'?"

"No, metaphors are… like… not." Ron stopped and thought, "Well, maybe they could be idioms…"

"No, I know idioms, those aren't idioms."

"More like _idiots_," Kim grunted.

"Then… what's 'onomatopoeia'?" Ron asked.

"THIS!" Shego found her opening and launched herself forwards rearing a flamed hand in the direction of Kim's head which she aptly dodged pulling Ron unaware along with her causing Shego's hand to_ SMASH!_ into a bag of gold on a shelf behind Kim and Ron, gold coins spraying in every which direction and clattering onto the floor. Realising she missed, Shego let out a grunt and quickly chased after Kim and Ron who were high-tailing it out of the villainess' torrent path.

But Shego was lightning quick even in the high-split dress and heels, strands of hair flying out of the chopsticks and her face contorted in a fearsome rage bent on shredding Kim and Ron to pieces. She was on them in a flurry when Kim had no other choice but to turn around and block a striking blow that sliced through the air and almost disfigured Kim's face.

"Aah!" Kim let out as Shego's forceful blow rattled the bone in her arm which she blocked the attack with.

Infuriated, Shego brought her other clawed hand out and swiped for Kim's eyes which by now were wide open. She had never seen Shego use her powers without her gloves before. Her bare fingers were curved and her long black nails were just as deadly as her clawed gloves, make no mistake. Her pulsating plasma flames danced around her hands as savagely as Shego's temper.

The swipe almost ripped out Kim's own eyes but Ron intervened and slammed himself into Shego, blowing her backwards onto her back with an enraged cry of defiance.

Instinctively, Ron ran for the vault door, but was soon yanked back by Kim. "We still need to get the microchip!" Kim insisted passionately and pulled Ron in another direction towards Drakken.

Growling fervent, Shego pushed herself to her feet, the heels smashing to the floor (if she wasn't careful, they might break!). Leaping from the floor she bounded after Kim and Ron who were running as fast as they could towards Drakken who was ignorant to their approach, busy scooping out bags of money onto a little hovercraft gleefully.

But at that moment, Shego chose to fly at Kim, rearing her flamed hands lethally and diving forwards. Before Shego could strike, Kim noticed Shego's shadow and in a moment of quick thinking, pulled tension on her arm and Ron's, leaning back to her right side. She was worried Ron would pull in her direction but somehow he caught on to her idea and did the same, leaning to his left so they were leaning in opposite directions, their arms stretched out between them.

Unable to stop in middle air, Shego slammed into their attached hands like a pulled rope. But instead of knocking backwards, she pulled Kim and Ron down with her forwards and the three skidded on the glossy floor into Drakken. Gold coins, bills and gold bricks spilled and toppled everywhere, creating a massive mess.

Kim groaned, rubbing her head as she sat up. Instantly she noticed the microchip in its case on the floor next to Drakken that must have been knocked out of his pocket in the collision. She scooped it up and pocketed it into her hand bag before Shego or Drakken came to (which they were now doing).

With the money splayed everywhere, Kim looked around for Ron who was on his stomach now pushing himself up. She wanted to haul him to his feet quickly so that they could all leave while Drakken and Shego were still disorientated.

"Good work, Dr Drakken," said a high-pitched voice from somewhere above.

Shocked, Kim looked up with a jolt and saw Falsetto Jones up on the catwalk, gripping the steal bar and leaning forwards looking down on the scene. "They'll be a reward for you stopping these thieves!"

Alarumed, Ron exchanged a sickening look with Kim and the two of them gritted their teeth. Rufus growled on Ron's shoulder glaring coldly at two of Falsetto's wolfhounds which framed the imposing cat-burglar.

But that wasn't all who was with him. Every villain that had been in the ballroom was now standing along the catwalk fence, leering down at Kim, Ron and Rufus. They were completely surrounded.

"What?" Drakken rambled, pushing himself to his feet, Shego already up. She had poised herself, ready to attack anyone who tried to do her harm despite the deadly odds. But when Falsetto had congratulated Drakken instead of denouncing him as a thief, she recomposed herself, placing her hands on her hips and smirking down at Kim and Ron with contempt.

"I, oh… yes!" Drakken recovered himself, standing straight and grinning from ear to ear. "I caught these thieves trying to steal from your vault! Shego and I were only too happy to stop them for you."

Falsetto nodded and Kim felt her stomach plummet. She sprawled her free palm on the floor, her mouth agape, purely aghast. "Monkey Fist witnessed the two slipping off during the dance and then later spied you two disappearing right after them!" He shot a cold glare at Kim, "I knew I hadn't written these two on my guest list! So who are they really? Government spies?"

Ron shrunk back when Shego's venomous look turned to pure delight at exposing Kim and Ron's real identities. "I think the best part of the party is yet to come!" she announced, raising her voice and shifting her weight, both hands on her hip. "Anyone for a game of pin the laser beam on _Kim Possible_!"

Every villain in the vault let out a unified gasp of shock, everyone's eyes were now on Kim who sat on defencelessly on the floor. Recognition was riffling through the crowds. She recognised many of the villains who sent daggers at her with their gaze above her. Many of them would be glad to see her dead…

She had the microchip, now the real trouble would be escaping! Kim would have called the jet with the Kimmunicator to blast a hole in the roof, lower a rope and escape, but they were in the basement! The jet would have to blast through many floors to reach her and Ron, not only that but the vault was surrounded in a nearly impenetrable steal…

Rapid were Kim's thoughts, trying to grasp for some sort of plan of escape… But nothing was coming to her! Everything Ron had spat at her back in the bog about her not being able to do _everything_ was coming back to her now… haunting her…

But she wouldn't give up! If she did… the circumstances for her and Ron would be absolutely terrifying. Already some of the villains were bringing out their weapons from inside their coats or the ladies who had lasers attached to a holster around their legs under their dresses… There was no way she could explain herself out of this one, they all saw her for who she really was this time. Could she do anything to save themselves! The vault door was still conveniently left open, if Kim wasn't positive that the villains would shoot at their retreating backs, she might have pulled a Ron and high-tailed it out the door.

"I say we use them for target practice!" one villain shouted out.

"No, kill them now while we have the chance!"

"_I_ should kill her!'

"No me!"

"Make them suffer!"

"Torture!"

"Cut them to pieces!"

"Seriously!"

Some with twitchy fingers were already taking aim…

"This certainly is a surprise!" Falsetto smiled, folding his hands together. His pair of wolfhounds on either side of him were growling in anxious anticipation. "I'm sure we can come up with some sort of party game for these two!"

While the villains cheered and jeered, an idea suddenly sprang into Kim's mind. But it would require fast action and she wasn't sure if she could pull it off with Ron at her side. But no, she had to give Ron credit and attempt her plan regardless. She slid a look at Ron hoping… _hoping_ he'd get the message. She made eye contact with him; his grey eyes were puzzled but seemed to have some sort of understanding. Sucking in her breath, Kim prepared herself and leapt to her feet, bounding forwards past Shego in such a blur that the vile villainess was too shocked to react.

As she dashed past Shego and Drakken, Ron was at her side, his eyesight focused on the hovercraft… her plan; he understood!

Normally she would have back flipped, but with Ron, she just took a mighty bound, Ron vaulting at the exact moment she did, and the two landed in the front seats of the hovercraft, Ron with his free left hand in the cockpit.

"_GO!_" she shouted at Ron urgently and Ron grasped the gear shift and pushed it into first gear, then second… and yanked another stick which sent the three of them in the hovercraft soared upwards!

"Watch out!" Kim screeched and Ron violently pulled the stick down right before they smashed their heads into the vault ceiling.

"_GET THEM!_" Falsetto shrilled, his white, shaggy wolfhounds snarling, snapping and howling at his side.

At that order, not that any of them needed it, the laser beams blasted out, shooting at the hovercraft and at Kim and Ron's very heads. The stream of lasers where numerous like rain pelting mercilessly as Ron struggled to navigate the hovercraft.

"Where are we going!" Ron cried out tersely, jerking the hovercraft to a hard left to avoid a particularly nasty laser which would have blasted one of their engines to pieces.

Kim slammed into Ron and grasped the side of the hovercraft to steady herself. "Look for an exit! Drakken can't have brought it in through the painting and all the hallways!"

"There!" Rufus shrilled and whistled, jumping up and down, feathers flying everywhere as he pointed to a hole that had been blasted through the vault. One of the feathers was disintegrated by a laser.

"Ok, let's get outta here!" Ron rose his voice over all the raucous: the engine of the hovercraft, the sounds of the shooting lasers and the loud deriding shouts and outcries of the various villains.

Thrusting the stick forwards as far as it would go, the hovercraft jerked savagely forwards and sped at a frightening speed towards the hole in the wall. Kim's blue eyes were as wide as they could get despite the wind tearing into her face caused by the speeding hovercraft. Her shinny black hair was almost in danger of being left behind; with her teeth gritted, she gripped Ron's hand so tightly she wondered why Ron hadn't shouted out in pain yet.

They tore through the tunnel, the sounds of the laser beams and villains dimming. The tunnel was entirely dark; their only light source was the hovercraft's headlights. Ron slowed down the speed for easier navigation, but not too slow. They were sure the villains would be running for their jets to give chase.

The tunnel was long and winding but soon they were going upwards in a steady slope indicating that they were heading towards the surface. Eventually the hovercraft burst out off the ground and soared high above into the night sky against the glowing ivory moon.

Kim looked behind her and saw the mansion out in the very far distance. So far, Kim could barely make it out. Ron didn't slow down in speed until they were gliding over the ocean on their way directly back to Middleton. Hopefully they had lost the villains.

"What are we gonna do with this money?" Ron asked, jerking his thumb at the few bags of money sitting in the back of the hovercraft.

Kim placed a thoughtful finger to her chin, "We can drop it off at some charity on our way home."

"Aww, too bad," Ron smiled wistfully, leaning back in the plush seat, Rufus snoozing on the dashboard in front of him. He had stripped out of his constraining owl suit and was curled up, his whiskers flapping in the ocean wind. "I was thinking of using em to purchase a three bedroom house for us three."

"Or even a two bedroom house!"

At that last joke, Kim and Ron laughed together but both of them wondering secretly what such a living arrangement would really be like.

Ron had set the hovercraft on auto control, Kim sighed softly, resting her head on Ron's shoulder. He was leaning back, propping up his feet, his head resting on hers. Keeping their eyes lazily half open to keep an eye on their navigation, they relaxed with one another, enjoying each other's company for the long ride home…

ø

The two burst into Kim's bedroom after flying by Kim's parents and twin brothers downstairs without a word, only the continuing laughter of their glee.

Just before landing the hovercraft in the driveway (her Father was sure to have a fit over that and the idea caused them to laugh even more!) they had rained down Falsetto Jones's money above the charity building, employees exclaiming loudly in delight as the heaven's showered them in gold and floating bills. Ron and Kim had a wonderful time giving away the money!

After that they beeped Wade on the Kimmunicator, telling him to alert the police of the major villain convergence at Falsetto Jones' manor. Hopefully all the villains would be captured that night and shut away in jail for their crimes! How the tables had turned, they laughed continually.

Kim shut the trap-door of her bedroom with her foot, tossing her shoes off her feet and her purse to the floor, and the two flung themselves onto Kim's bed, the springs bouncing them up and down with the force of their leap. Still they laughed in unison for awhile before settling down and Ron took the time to throw his tuxedo jacket onto the floor.

When they did, Kim opened her eyes to see Ron's face tucked closely to hers, their noses almost touching. Kim sighed with intense gratification, placing her free hand on Ron's chest and leaning in close to him. She could feel Ron's own free hand wrapped around her. She leaned forwards and placed a kiss on his lips. Ron gave her a kiss of his own and soon felt his weight gently pressing her side as he leaned forward to deliver some more of his sweet kisses.

Their hands in each others, he brought them upwards and laid them beside her head on her fluffy pink pillow. Kim laid on her back and Ron beside her, propping himself to look down at her with his free hand. Shifting his weight from his free hand to his attached hand, Ron lifted his free hand to brush away some black hairs that hung down on Kim's face. He lightly touched her cheek then pulled away and lay back down beside her, slipping his free hand around her again and snuggling close

Kim wrapped hers around his shoulder and leaned into him. Suddenly letting out an unexpected giggle, she leapt up and kissed him hard. She predicted his shock which came but he soon fell into the kiss and returned it with equal vigour. Repeatedly, they kissed each other, their attached hands between them, pressed against each of their chests as they yearned to be closer to each other.

Kim felt herself explode with blush when Ron adventurously put his leg over her and was practically on top of her. Still blushing drastically, she made a quick decision to dive in with a daring act of her own. She ended up thrusting her own tongue into Ron's mouth; his shock was brief for he was indeed pleasantly surprised.

She felt his hold on her tighten, but she enjoyed it. Bringing her free hand, she undid Ron's bowtie and began to undo some of his buttons. He leaned back to allow her to do this, but still remained close enough to continue his kisses.

It was complicated to kiss him back and undo his buttons, plus their attached hands were so cumbersome between each other, it was awkward and they twisted uncomfortably.

"Wait, wait," Kim breathed pulling away with a bit of a struggle from Ron's eager hold. She took a few long breaths, then said again: "Wait."

She almost burst out laughing, although it might have been cruel, at the sudden look of horror that crossed Ron's face. He pulled away quickly as if she had just burned him and began to shrink before her very eyes.

"I… did… what's wrong?" he stuttered, his eyes showed a frightened expression that perhaps maybe they'd gone too far, maybe Kim regretted all of this, maybe…

But Kim spluttered on her laughter, trying to cover it up with her hand. "Ron, hush, don't worry!" She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "It's ok, Ron!" (He didn't look like he believed her.) "I was just going to suggest that now we have the microchip to cure us, we could contact Wade, get our hands detached then… it'll be easier… to… continue this…"

Immediately Ron brightened up, sitting much straighter; Kim laughed. "That sounds like a totally badical idea, KP."

"Thought you'd like it," she winked playfully at him.

Ron laughed and slipped his arm around her waist once she sat up and drew her close for one last kiss. Giggling, Kim pressed her nose against Ron before departing over to the computer which she booted up, picking up her purse from the floor.

Ron sighed with delirium, kneeling on the floor beside Kim's chair which she now sat in. He was so delighted with his relationship with Kim. It was what he always wanted and now… now she was his…

Kim gave an uncharacteristic slight frown before smiling at Wade when his video-screen popped open.

"What took you two so long?" their computer buddy frowned, sitting in front of his computer in his pyjamas.

"You mean to tell us you actually _sleep_?" Ron joked, grinning.

Wade shot him a 'not-amused' look before returning to Kim. "You got the microchip?"

"Right here," Kim sang back, pulling the microchip in its case from within her handbag. "Just tell us what we need to do."

"Hang on a sec," Wade turned from them and clacked away at another computer. Studying whatever was on the screen for a moment, he turned back to Kim. "Ok, open the back of the Kimmunicator and place the chip… _here_." Wade hit a button on his keyboard and brought up a diagram depicting the inside of the Kimmunicator, a glowing red light where the microchip was to be implanted.

Slipping open the back casing, Kim studied the diagram carefully before snapping the chip into place. She leaned back and looked at the chip before closing the protective backing back on the Kimmunicator.

"What next, Wade?" she asked, holding up the Kimmunicator with her free hand so Wade could see.

"I've got the calculations right here, just let me set things up."

"No big, we'll be here," Kim sighed, leaning back in her chair with a _fwump_.

After some moments of silence, Ron said quietly, "So… this is it, huh?"

Double blinking out of a trance, Kim replied, "I guess so."

"And everything will still be the same…"

"This is just so weird. I'm so not believing we went through an entire week being attached to one another… I still don't get how a _wishing_ machine could have made this happen." Kim clicked her tongue and brought her hand up uselessly, shrugging.

Finally the light bulb went on in Ron's head. Everything was coming back. He could have slapped himself, he was such a fool!

_A _wishing_ machine! Didn't I wish I could hold her hand forever? Like, when we were escaping Drakken's a'sploding Lair? Then that shock I got! Oh man, oh dude…THAT'S how all this happened! But…UGH, I didn't want to hold her hand forever, like, _literally He rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. _But y'know… it's kinda a good thing this happened…_He looked at Kim distantly, puzzled, he saw her frowning as if she was in deep contemplation; she looked slightly nettled.

"Alright, Kim," Wade alerted, returning to the screen. "All you have to do is press the button and you'll have two hands once again- each!"

Ron exchanged a nervously anticipating glance with Kim, each of them inexplicably fearing the moment their hands would part. This was it…

Kim pressed the button on the Kimmunicator, aiming it down at their hands. Both of them sucked their breath and pulled apart…

"Waaaaaadeeeee!" Kim wailed, dropping the Kimmunicator back down onto her desk unceremoniously. "It didn't work! Don't tell me we broke the chip."

"What?" Wade asked confused, "O, wait a second. No, sorry, I gotta fix some of my calculations. Just wait a few, ok? … Don't look at me like that, Kim! It'll get done to-night, just give me some minutes while I work this out…" Wade disappeared from the screen leaving Kim and Ron alone.

Kim groaned, rolling her eyes, slamming back in her seat once again.

_What if Wade can't fix it!_ Ron suddenly thought panicked. _This isn't what I wanted, dude. This is SO not what I meant when I wished I could hold her hand forever! I always wanted her to be mine, but not like this…At least Josh is gone from her mind forever. Heh. The stupid pretty boy, he never deserved her. _Ron felt colour come to his cheeks as he thought, his still grey eyes shimmering. _I'm so way past amazed at the progress I've made with her, it's remarkable! I'm just… so grateful… it has to be the reason our hands became stuck together! And because of that, she's mine… all _mine_. Oh, Kim… I want to be with you forever! _

Ron felt himself glowing inside, glowing with the warmth of his affection for Kim. Everything… everything had turned out in the end. All Ron wanted to do was take Kim and snuggle with her knowing… _knowing for a fact_ that she finally felt strongly for him. It was secure now, written in stone.

Then Ron noticed Kim, she sat still, her eyes wide and a look of dumbfounded horror stricken across her face. "K-KP..?" he inquired tentatively wondering if she was feeling some sort of pain (or cramps..?). Slowly, Kim turned her head to look at Ron, that same look upon her face that struck an immense fear from deep within him. Her eyes were on Ron, and yet they didn't seem to quite focus on him…

_… When I wished I could hold her hand forever! I always wanted her to be mine but… …At least Josh is gone from her mind forever. Heh. The stupid pretty boy, he… …loved her. I'm… …remarkable. I'm… …the reason our hands are stuck together. And because of that, she's mine… all _mine_…__Forever! _

Everything had flown into Kim's mind and she sat as if Ron had just struck her across her face. He was still looking at her inquisitively, how could he? _How could he!_ When…

_My goodness…_ Kim thought, abhorrence dawning on her face, turning back to the computer screen. In her mind, she had felt strange emotions that felt foreign and even random words or phrases come into her mind in the past days that she was sure were not her own. But now. Now she knew and understood.

_And…_ Kim's eyes… tears began to surface… _Those were Ron's thoughts… Ron's very thoughts…_

She whipped her head around so fast that Ron was greatly taken aback and recoiled at her sudden violent movement.

"How could you!" her voice was rising, almost in a panic and Ron had no understanding why. "So this was all some sort of sick plan of yours! You _knew_ it was a wishing machine!"

"What?" Ron piqued, sitting straight, panic of his own rising. "I don't understand…"

Kim's voice was shaking as it rose, anger was slowly creeping in. "This is all _your_ fault!"

"I, what? No-"

"And… and Josh, you knew he'd be at Bueno Nacho, _didn't you_!"

"_What?_ How could I have, Kim-"

"You did this all on purpose!" she spat, now pushing herself out of her chair and standing with her feet apart, her blue eyes blazing down at Ron who was still on the floor, cowering. Her voice was so frightening to him, so full of rage like he had _never_ heard before.

"_No_. Kim, I don't understand-"

"_You_ don't understand! When you had this all _PLANNED!_" Kim's voice was now shouting—every word she spat out was filled with intense emotion. "All the hell I went through in the past week at school! My reputation, my position as head cheerleader… You got rid of Josh! You did it! You drove him away from me! And why! So I could be some sort of _trophy_ for you!"

Ron gasped with fright on the floor, stumbling to try and stand up. "What! A trophy? Kim, I don't get-"

"So tell me, _Ron_, when I was crying over Josh and you took me in your arms… that was all some sort of façade to win me over! _To gain my TRUST!_"

"_No_! Kim, I lo-"

But Kim wouldn't hear whatever Ron had to say. She was in a vicious temper now and nothing would stop her from saying what she had to say. "Well GUESS WHAT, RON? _YOU HAD IT_! I can't believe it… I just… you… ah… I _trusted_ you!" Kim scrunched her free hand into a tight fist exclaiming her emotion of disparity and hurt that lay beneath that layer of fulmination that exploded before Ron.

"And I didn't _just_ trust you, Ron! I… I was falling for you and that was just all some sort of sick plan… _OH MY GOODNESS_. So… is that what you were aiming for this _whole time!_"

"Kim… what? No, please, liste-"

Kim's head cast back to the bed where they had been laying just moments before and then back to Ron who was now on his feet before Kim. "Just to score with me! You couldn't stand just being my friend could you! When did you start putting on this sincere mask around me, Ron! When did you stop being my best friend and when did you start turning into some sort of… of…" Kim grappled for a word desperately and then she found it, spitting the vile word out at Ron. He stumbled backwards.

Kim opened her mouth to scream more, but Wade popped back up on the computer. "Ok, Kim, it should work now, just press the button and-"

Wade never finished his sentence for Kim shut the computer off and snatched the Kimmunicator which lay upon her desk and pressed the button with uncontrollable vehemence, aiming the Kimmunicator's infra-red light at their hands and…

… And they broke apart, just as Wade said they would. They were free of each other for the first time in a week. The two were suddenly quiet, looking down at their hands which were no longer holding the hand of the other, both of them forgetting their argument to look down at their own two hands.

Ron raised his head and looked at Kim who was still looking down at her hands as if she had never seen them before. "Kim…" he attempted to talk to her calmly, taking a valorous step towards her.

But her head snapped back up, her eyes narrowing, taking a step away from him. "Get away from me," she spat cruelly.

Persistently, Ron continued to beseech her. "Listen to me, Kim. I need to tell you something, about the-"

"Shut-up."

Ron flinched but decided this was one time when Ron Stoppable would _not_ back down from Kim Possible. No. He had something to say too and, bygone it, he'd say it!

He spoke clearly, calmly and firmly: "I think I know what you heard and I can _really_ explain it if you'd just _listen_. Remember, Kim, you promised to listen to me-"

"Shut-up!"

"_Kim_, listen to me, I-"

"_Shut-up!_" she screamed. Ron was positive that her parents, no-matter where they were in the household, could hear them by now.

"_KIM_!" Ron raised his voice even louder, desperate to be listened to.

"I said **_SHUT-UP_**!" And in a swift, brutal movement, she struck Ron hard across the face with the hand that had just been attached to his own. The sound of her slap was deafening to Ron's ears.

Silence.

They stood facing each other. Kim panting hard from straining her vocal cords, her own hands shaking, but from what emotion, Ron had no idea. Ron himself was not looking at Kim, his head unmoved from when she had struck her blow. His eyes were focused onto nothing and yet they shimmered, brimming with tears of pain. Slowly, he finally turned his head to look back at Kim. Lifting his eyes into Kim's, shaken by her abuse. Even behind her blue contacts he could see her real eyes behind them, intoxicated by her fury.

Sounds from beneath the trap door could be heard, the shuffling of feet speeding up from the downstairs staircase.

"Get out," she hissed.

Ron lifted his head slightly.

"Get your stuff and get out. Get out of my room. Get out of my house. _Get out of my life!_"

Again, Ron recoiled. Could the hurt from those words possibly sting more than the slap?

Kim dashed over to where his bag full of clothing lay by the changing screen, she tossed that at the base of his feet then scooped down for Ron's mission clothes which lay on the floor beside hers where they had dumped them when changing into she had changed out of them to shower. She threw those at Ron too as hard as she could. Then… something slid out of Ron's pocket… and onto the carpeted floor.

They both froze once again, both staring down at what had slid out of one of his belt pockets.

When Kim had finally regained her senses, she bent forwards and scooped it up, thrusting the package into Ron's face. "And how long have you been carrying _this_ around?"

Ron was too horrified to say anything.

"So this is _proof_!" her voice was so animated with countless emotions, there was fear, despair, rage… "_PROOF_ right here, Ron Stoppable, of your _real_ intentions! My… my goodness…" her upper half heaved forwards and she looked like she was going to collapse, but she regained her stance and glared fiercely into Ron. "Take this," she snarled, throwing the package at Ron's feet, "Take it. Go use it on some other girl. Take it and _GET OUT!_"

As always in life, whatever Kim said, Ron did without question. His movements were jerky, still shaken by the slap. Kim had struck Ron lightly in the past before, usually on the hand, but not like this… _Never_ like this. Gathering his bag and clothes… and the protection, Ron turned and walked towards the trap door. Below it now he could hear Mr and Mrs Possible's voices calling up to them in worry.

Ron turned one last time to look at Kim. But her eyes held no resentment, only… only burning hatred. If only their hands were still attached, he wanted her to feel his emotions, to hear his thoughts of grief but all of that was only wishful thinking.

His halt must have been too long for Kim's liking for she let out a snarling scream: "I_ HATE you!_"

The cries from below the trap door silenced. On that command, Ron flew from the room and tore past Mr and Mrs Possible who cried out at him to halt, the worry still in their voices; he ran past Jim and Tim, looking at neither of them.

He just fled from that room. Fled from that house. And thus fled from Kim's life.


	12. Prelude to Obscure Ways

Author's Note: **IF YOU DON'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE- READ THIS ONE NOW!** This is the last instalment of Tension Living, the story is now complete. As said in the story description, this story is a **trilogy** and will be continued in Equal Romance 02. If you have me added to your author alert, you'll be sent an e-mail when the second story is uploaded.

The second story will be a near direct continuation. Many questions I'm constantly being asked will be revealed: 'What's in Ron's drawer?' and 'What's wrong with Ron, why's he so sick?' and 'wth will KIM JUSTSTARTMAKINOUTZWITHTHEBOYANDHAVEHISBABIEZ?'. I hope you'll all investigate the second story.

I am so freaking sorry it took so long to get this one out, I was _not_ expecting it to take this long. Real life ambushed me with deadlines, it was horrible! I want to thank everyone for reading this story, especially those of you who have stuck through with it from beginning to end. It really gives me that extra push to continue writing. Sometimes it seems daunting, what I've gotten myself into (it's over 500 pages in WinWord). But you guys reassure me that I'm going the right thing. I don't want to abandon this story like I did with other ones I began writing (heh). I want to prove to myself that I can finish a story this large from beginning to end.

Thank-you, one and all to everyone who read the story, but of course I'll go out of my way to personally thank everyone who reviews the story. For you to stop and take the time to write your thoughts on the story and send them to me... I can not express my gratitude. Thank-you ever so much, hearts aplenty to you all.

To my wonderful reviewers: Classic Cowboy, Geor-sama, Jokerisdaking, John Steppenwolf, captainodak1, Fuzzie Muzzie, MtnRon, Bratty, Gryfffinrose, Fernnu, Ashley, anonymous, JulesFire, Nakasumisan24, Forlong, kimnronever, chibi-sama, Chief316, kpShadowGirl, starandrobin4everfan, silver-badger, Cold-Chaos, anon, nebulia, The X Factor, Tim821182, CPO3, Razzle Jazzle, Capital-C, continental-line, Sukari, Sessha WaRurouni, CotnShort, Ace Lannigan, Liliac Moon, WaterGirl14, Yumiki-chan, Dragonslayer527, Masau, ryan McGrady, Tanya16, icegaze, Crystal-One, robin richardson, Ptashi, Charlene, Ally (thank-you for standing up for me! That was such a pleasant surprise, luvuuuu) and Loo (Send me those StDs and I'll send you my Rondrugs- INSERT SHIFTY EYES HERE. And thank-you for standing up for me too, luvU, luvU!).

A. KiNG! (SE)

* * *

¤ Instalment 12 »» _Prelude to __Obscure Ways _¤ 

Will I become loved just by leaving hints?

Will I be despised for being a liar?

(You said my love doesn't mean a thing)

(That's because you don't know how much I love you)

-Utada Hikaru, '_Conclusions_'

* * *

Ron ran all the way home in a flurried torrent. With his bag slung over his shoulder, his mission clothes still clutched to his chest in his arms and the package in his tight fist, he flew down the streets with his head hung low. The tears were finally starting to break free. The night engulfed him and the air surrounding was by far colder now at night that he shivered, but the shiver could have also been from his now radical crying. 

He'd blown everything. _Everything_.

Not just the blossoming relationship with Kim that he had wanted since, well, forever. But, most importantly, he lost his _friendship_ with Kim. As much as Ron wanted to be with Kim, to be with her romantically, he wanted her friendship most of all. It was always inside him, the first priority. He had been willing to sacrifice his desire for _her_ for friendship instead in the past and now… they were both _gone_. Both slipped out of his hands like water. He had nothing.

_Kim…_

Tears flew down his cheeks, whipping into his updraft behind him. Already he was crying, letting out gasping, chocking sobs. The tears gathered in his eyes and blurred his vision. Ron stumbled terribly as he ran, crying in horrible, racking sounds.

He could barely make it to his house. No, he couldn't make it. He couldn't… _O, Kim!_ But he did, somehow, he was already at his house steps.

Now he knew. Now he truly knew what it must have been like for Kim when she had run home from Bueno Nacho after Josh had caught them together. Is this how wretched she had felt inside to the full extent?

He was stumbling so badly now that he tripped and his knee slammed into one of the cement steps as he crashed down, dropping everything he held, both of his free palms scrapped and tore his skin, they burned more than a rug burn on the cement. But it wasn't as searing as the slap she had delivered him. The slap still exploded Ron's face so fiercely for she had struck him with every force she had within her aided by her delirious rage. Even when Ron's tears ran down his cheek, he felt his face burn even more from the blow.

Ron hissed as the fire etched his skin from the scrape and his face yet still he sobbed with the pain from loosing Kim. Of her yelling at him… and how he thought him a horrible person! How could she have come to those conclusions! After all he did for her? Ron lay where he fell, his body stretched across the stairs. He folded his arms on the top step, burying his face in his arms, continuing his cries.

He would give anything for Kim, hadn't he shown that to her? Everything he _said_. In the bog, at the dock, outside Drakken's Lair and when she had been jilting about Josh… How could she think him using her when he had done all that for her? Even with the… package that had slipped out of his pocket. He had just picked it up! He was so furious with himself that he had even dared to take it.

Ron sobbed more and more, laying there on the steps of his house in the night. He was so sick with what had just happened, he was unable to stand himself up and go inside to the privacy of his own house. If Ron looked up, everything would only be a blur. After some time, Rufus came to him and patted Ron on the arm with comfort. Looking up, Ron sniffed back some tears and scooped his little friend up. At least he still had Rufus.

His right hand shaking, Ron pulled out his keys and stepped inside his house. Everything was dark meaning his parents were asleep. Ron was thankful for he honestly didn't feel like talking with his parents at the moment… Ron resisted the urge to run up into his room and slam the door. That would wake his parents and anger them, that and he'd rather stay inconspicuous. He could barely deal with Kim's anger (if you could call it 'dealing'), he didn't need his parent's anger either.

Thinking of that made him cover his mouth with another sob. Ron felt that Kim was the only person in the _entire_ world that truly cared for him… not anymore. And it was all his own fault. He couldn't believe he lost Kim…

Once inside the safety of his own room (and taking care to shut his door softly) Ron threw his bag and clothing down on the floor carelessly, along with his tuxedo jacket and mission clothes, then he just stood in his room. Standing.

He didn't move, didn't even seem to blink, until Rufus leapt onto his desk and chattered to him, pointing at the computer. Lifting his head, Ron tilted it to one side as if he suddenly forgot how to understand his own pet.

Rufus sat on his hind legs, blinking at Ron until he came and sat down in his swivel chair and booted up the computer.

His hand out in front of him, Ron opened his fist, looking down at the package. Repulsed, he threw it into the trash can, his lip curling; too small for him anyway.

Dully, Ron logged on to the Instant Messenger service and felt himself flush and his heart beat tumultuously inside his chest. Kim's SN, her screen name, was shown as being online. He sucked in his breath. Should he? Why not, it was some form of communication and Ron _had_ to get through to her.

Breathing steadily, he opened the window to contact her and began to type…

**StopRonnable**: _kim, listen, i really need to talk to yu about what just happened. plz listen to me, kay? Just hear me out,kp cos i think i know what yu heard. my thoughts right? lol-i can totally explain that, it's just a misunderstanding. wanna talk?_

He hit the enter button, sending his message and could barely keep his eyes open as he awaiting Kim's reply. The computer screen was the only light source in his room and it burned into his anticipating eyes, anticipating Kim's willingness to talk through their argument. It could be settled so easily! She just had to IM him back. But it never came. She logged off.

Ron sat there dumbfounded, staring at the computer screen as if it had just shouted obscenities at him. His cheek chose that moment to flare pain and he clutched his face, letting out a gasp. Flustered, Ron noticed that Monique was online too. Even though she was more Kim's friend than his, he attempted to contact her regardless…

**StopRonnable:** _yo, monique, can i ask yu a q?_

If Kim had yet spoken to Monique about the argument, she appeared to show no alliance with Kim because, thankfully, she responded in good nature.

**FashionChick:** _Sure, Ron, wassup :3?_

**StopRonnable: **_have yu spoken to kp? like, just before she signed off?_

**FashionChick:** _No. I haven't spoken to her :x. And, Ron, she's not signed off. Not on my Buddy List, anyway o.o;_.

**StopRonnable: **_she isn't? yu mean she's showing as being online on yur list?_

**FashionChick: **_It's what I said, Ron :B. Maybe the IM system is bugging out on you, it's done that to me before ;0._

But no. Ron leaned back in his seat. He knew the Instant Messenger system was_ not_ bugging out on him. It could only be one thing. Biting his lower lip he realised she had blocked him. He was unable to IM her anymore until she unblocked him.

Ron scrunched up his fists. He should have typed out everything he wanted to say to her all at once and send that to her! Then maybe she would have read it… Not _ask_ her if she wanted to talk! Of course she didn't want to! She made that perfectly clear back in her room. _Well sue me for being a gentleman!_ _Kim, you never listen to me._

The phone! She had caller ID and Ron doubted she'd answer the phone but he reached for his red telephone anyway. Hitting his speed dial button, Ron waited, pacing back and forth restlessly. Still impatient, he flopped down onto his bed facing his blank television screen. His eyes darted to the window, reaching up, he pulled down the blinds as he waited and waited… and then…

There was nothing. Ron dropped the phone in horror, it landed on his blue bed sheets. She'd unplugged her phone.

With that, Ron tossed himself onto his other side, burying his head deep into his blue pillows. What to do! Ron Stoppable would_ not_ stand to be ignored forever! He cared for Kim way too much for that… she was his 'the only' after all. How could Ron count her out of his life?

_This is just so freaking _stupid_. I can't believe we're letting a stupid misunderstanding tear our friendship apart. Ok, I'm so hating PMS right now._

If Kim would not speak to him online, nor listen to him in her room or pick up the telephone then there was only one choice left and that was to wait until to-morrow if he wanted to speak to her… He doubted she'd listen to him even then.

Ron predicted she'd ignore him all day even if they did share all their classes together. She'd sit elsewhere, certainly no-where near _him_. Kim wouldn't sit at her usual seat with him at lunch… What if he tried to approach her? Would she make a public mockery of him? With the slap still blazing on his face he concluded that he no longer knew what a violently angered Kim was capable of anymore. What about after school? She certainly wouldn't be at Bueno Nacho. She'd be at _her_ favourite hang-out: Club Banana at the mall, if she dared to go.

At the _mall_…

Ron lifted his head…

What if he could help patch things? Other than just making desperate attempts to contact her? Maybe sway her into his favour a little by _showing_ how sorry he was? And how could he do this..?

An idea hit him.

-ø-

Approaching the mall, even in the dark, he could see the security guards walking up to the mall doors about to lock them. Ron streaked for the mall doors with the help of the parking lot lights still shinning down on the very few remaining cars in the lot.

_No…_ his mind raced which channelled speed into his feet. He _had_ to do this to-night, school would start before the mall opened to-morrow, there wouldn't be any time then! And he _had_ to do this as quickly as possible, he needed Kim's forgiveness. The sooner, the better… He _had_ to show her how much he cared.

Everything she had spat at him reeled in his mind again, his stinging cheek and he felt his legs weakening as if every insult she'd thrown at him was slowly tearing him down… It hurt him immensely to think of what Kim had assumed of him.

_C'mon, Stoppable… reach the doors…_ Ron broadened his strides and was practically flying through the parking lot now (it was a good thing mostly everyone had left or no car driver would see him coming and be able to break in time).

He almost smacked into the glass doors as he skidded to a breathless halt in front of the mall doors (was he ever glad he didn't have a fever right then!). He need to take a moment to breathe… his chest was so tightly constraining and Ron was gasping loudly for air. But he wouldn't allow himself to collapse just yet.

Ron burst into the mall, the security guards wheeling around and shouting as he ran past: 'What are you doing, kid?', 'slow down there', 'hey, get back here, the mall's closed!' and 'I shouldn't have eaten that last doughnut!'.

But Ron didn't care about them or the fact that he was running away from a security guard when shouted at to stop which could land him in trouble. Instead, Ron determinately directed himself down the mall halls, the security guards both heaving exasperated sighs and giving chase (just when they thought the day was done!). For all they knew, he could be some sort of mental thief or kamikaze sword wielder. At least with his brown hair, they didn't recognise him as the blonde-haired kid with the wild freaky-thing who was temporarily banned from the mall.

Ron's sneakers slapped the clean, clear surface of the mall floor as he ran and left skid marks when he skidded to yet another halt… outside the Collector's Den. Inside, his heart thumped wildly in his chest, not just from the run, but from the fact that the doors had been closed and the cashier was at the till counting his money for the day.

Anxiety and adrenaline surged through Ron as he felt the horrible feeling of wanting to drop to his knees and vomit. But instead he held it all in and banged loudly on the clear plastic, eager to be let in.

His berating successfully caught the attention of the store owner who regarded him warily before approaching and debating with himself on whether or not to let in this panicked, flushed and breathless looking boy into his shop. Half of him worried if he was some sort of psycho bent on killing him for his money but when he took a look into the boy's grey eyes, he saw the pain and desperation inside. It was then that he decided to unlock the door and slide it open.

"Uhh, I'm sorry but we're closed now. The mall doors should have already been locked."

"Please…" Ron begged, still panting. His face where Kim had slapped him was practically glowing red from the flush of his run. "Look, like, I just need to buy something, I know what I want-"

The cashier shook his head, "I'm sorry, you can come back to-morrow though-"

"Dude! It'll be too _late_ to-morrow!" Ron coloured, foreboding rushing fervently into his voice. His face was absolutely panic stricken. Without realising it, he lurched forwards in his despondency, the cashier inclined to catch him if he fell but Ron regained his stance. "C'mon, _please_? I won't be long…"

The cashier stood with a straight back, looking down at Ron who huddled before him looking dreadfully pained. There was something behind this, he could tell, he could see the infliction in his eyes.

"Alright, but make it quick," the cashier replied, stepping aside to allow Ron inside. By then the security guards had reached the store and gave the cashier a confused look. He could only shrug and step behind the till.

Ron did know what he wanted, going straight for the shelf of Cuddle Buddies and plucked a very specific one off the shelf. Instead of going straight to the counter, Ron went to the other side of the small walk-in closet store and picked out a little bag, a card with an envelope and a package of crepe paper. He placed all four items on the counter and proceeded to pull out his wallet.

"A Rabphin, h'm?" the cashier spoke while ringing up the charge. "A gift?"

"Yea," Ron replied almost in irritation without looking up, shifting through the bills in his wallet.

"A special gift?" the cashier pressed.

The charge of the bill showed up on the screen and Ron began to deal out the bills. "Very."

After paying for the items, Ron left the mall hurriedly with his purchase in a logo-less white plastic bag and the two dumpy security guards walking slightly behind him. Either to make sure he really left or to lock the doors, he wasn't sure.

Rufus came out of Ron's pocket only when he and Ron were far from the mall and walking down the main street. He crawled up on Ron's shirt to ride on top of his owner's shoulder, the cool breeze of the September night air rustling his whiskers. He turned to Ron, perplexity in his black eyes. Ron caught his little buddy's expression and let out a sigh.

"Rufus, I… I just dunno why she said what she did, y'know?" Ron spoke softly as he took his time home. "I mean, I do… but I don't."

Rufus shook his little mole-rat head.

"Girls are so weird like that. I… I thought we were… Everything… everything we said and dead and she exploded at me like that. Like whoah, how can she do that, right?" Suddenly his soft abused pain turned into cold anger. "She lies to me, Rufus! She does this _all_ the time. This is, like, the _what-th _time that she says these things to me and says she means them and then totally forgets em! I just…. I dunno what to do anymore! Nothing I ever do is good enough for her."

Rufus squeaked his pain for Ron. He pointed with a claw to Ron's bag, "Gift?"

"Yea, I hope the gift will do _something_…" Ron sighed again and stared down at the little white bag. "I've gotta make her understand that everything I said and did was totally true. I did _not_ do the hand-holding thing on purpose and I did _not_ make-out with her just cos she's hot and popular. She should know that, I mean, like c'mon, we've known each other since _Pre-K_."

Ron was again careful when pulling out his keys and quietly unlocked his front door, slipping inside. Locking the door behind him and pulling off his shoes, Ron padded softly upstairs, past the darkened sitting room and back up to his room.

Ron sat down in his chair in front of his monitor and shook the mouse to chase away his screensaver. Checking his buddy list, Kim had still not unblocked him, but was he _really_ expecting her to? Mostly everyone was signed off so Ron logged off as well and pushed his keyboard shelf back under the desk.

He dumped the contents of his shopping trip onto his desk and placed them out in front of him. Taking out a working pen from a cup holder, Ron tapped it a few times as he thought about what to write inside the card that now lay open in front of him.

What could he say inside the card? There was _so_ much he wanted to say, but he knew that he'd still have to edit it down, but he couldn't edit it _too_ much or the message he wanted to send across might not go through to her.

Ron pressed his ink pen to the card and proceeded to write inside. He wrote more than expected and cursed himself repeatedly whenever he made a spelling error or selected the wrong word (which he'd cross out and rewrite) or when his hand would smudge the ink.

After signing his name, Ron sat back to reread what he'd written, it was then he realised he should have typed out or wrote on another paper his rough draft; it was far from perfect but the meaning was clear and that's all that mattered to him. He hoped it would be all that mattered to Kim.

Leaving the ink to air-dry, Ron ripped open the package of crepe paper and began to stuff it inside the gift bag he'd purchased. He tried to make it look artsy rather than crinkled and messy, but like the card, he could only do his best.

Making sure his hands were clean of ink, Ron gingerly picked up the Rabphin. With its cute little black plastic eyes peering at Ron pitifully, he placed it inside the bag with exaggerated caution. Inside, it was hidden beneath the top layers of pink and light yellow crepe paper which flowered out of the top of the bag.

With the card fully dried, Ron placed it inside the envelope, sealing it with a lick (and a look of disdain after tasting the seal) and wrote '_To Kim_' on the front then finally tucked it inside the bag with the Rabphin.

Rufus watched sitting on the desk as Ron did all of this then looked on at Ron as he leaned back in his chair, just quietly observing the gift he'd completed. But he wasn't done yet, there was more to do if Ron truly expected Kim to forgive him.

Together, Ron and Rufus glanced at the clock on Ron's wall. It was very late by now and Ron's body was certainly telling him it was time for sleep. That day he had another one of his fevers that day, danced around on the dance floor, had a hot make-out (two, actually), climbed a rock cliff, scrubbed a bathroom… Yes, the boy really did need his sleep. After all, there was school to endure the following day… or later to-day to be precise.

Ron defied his body's wishes and stretched out a hand for Rufus to leap onto and scamper back up to his shoulder. Hushed, Ron crept back downstairs, tip-toeing down the carpeted stairs and down into the kitchen.

Flicking on the light, Ron strode over to the counter, Rufus scampering down his arms as Ron repeatedly tapped the counter in a quick rethink of the recipe. It was _extremely_ simple to someone as experienced and skilful as Ron, but it would do the trick.

He silently reminded himself he'd have to watch his clock when his treats hit the oven for if the buzzer went off for the whole household to hear Ron _knew_ he'd be in serious trouble. He would also take care to do the dishes afterwards so he would leave no sign of his being here.

Pulling out the right bowls and pan along with the various ingredients, Ron buckled down and began to bake. Except this time he had a special ingredient to add, one that was close to his heart.

-ø-

She had walked to school with Monique that morning, only before being scolded for blocking her Father's car with the hovercraft last night ("You _know_ how I feel about these… _flying cars_, Kimmie!"). The two girl friends arrived at school earlier than usual since they both took one of the before-school classes, political science, starting at seven o'clock.

"You sure, you're ok?" Monique asked, holding her textbook and halting outside Kim's locker. "You look like you hardly got any sleep last night!" Ever since Kim had arrived unexpectedly at Monique's front door, she noticed something was quite different with her friend. Her whole manner, body language, expressions; Kim appeared dull and almost like a ghost, just gliding through life without actually interacting.

Presently, Kim shrugged, her hair and eye colour back to normal,tugging down the bottom of her teal t-shirt. It wasn't the warmest wear for September for it revealed her midriff, but she didn't really care about much that morning when dressed into her teal tee and dark maroon pants. It was comfortable clothing and that's all that Kim was really focusing on that morning. Something to feel comfortable in. "Not really, yesterday was… eventful."

"Alright, lemme just put some textbooks away in my locker; I'll be right back," Monique replied and walked off towards her locker, but she gave one last look over her shoulder at Kim who seemed to almost waver in her spot, her sore eyes never focusing on anything.

Alone, with barely any students passing her, Kim let out a sigh, resting her forehead on her locker door. It was true though, what Monique had said.

Last night, Kim hardly had a wink of sleep. All night, she had locked herself up in her room, not coming out despite the desperate and demanding pleas and beseeches of her parents below her trap door. With all the yelling Kim had done, they must have come rushing up and probably intercepted Ron as he was leaving. They obviously had not divulged any information from him what with them constantly asking her what was wrong, what happened and whether or not Kim was ok.

No, she wasn't ok. She had ignored her parents, scrunching herself up on her bed, tightly hugging her little Pandaroo and cried for what felt like decades. She cried through the entire night and right when she thought she was done crying, she'd think of certain memories (her on the sofa with him, then dancing, finding the package, his thoughts…) and begin to cry all over again. Kim estimated that she probably had around two hours or less of sleep last night. It was worse than when she had cried for Josh, that afternoon when they came home from Bueno Nacho. It was _much_ worse. Kim didn't think she had ever cried so much in her life, not ever. And why should she have?

It was for Ron.

His name crept back into her mind and she gritted her teeth. His name brought emotions to Kim, _so_ many emotions. Her eyes brimmed with fresh tears just thinking about him, but then her teeth gritted in anger in how he could have done what he had done.

She was _still_ dumbfounded. While she cried through the night, she tried over and over to convince herself she was wrong. But how could she be when they were his _own_ thoughts. How could he have betrayed her like he did? She wanted to know when he had started to conceive his plans. She wanted to know when he had stopped being sincere and what was the real Ron. Kim could not allow herself to believe that Ron would ever do that to her. To _her_.

But then she was aware of how, in the past, his drastically his caring, loyal and gentle personality could twist and deform into a big-headed, cold and rude attitude. And yes, he had been like that with her before, particularly when he received his first cheque from his Naco royalties, but still… she couldn't believe he would take it this far and _with her_. Kim! His best friend since, like, ever!

It wasn't just how he had destroyed their recently blossoming relationship. She wasn't just upset because of these new feelings for him, but because he had torn their _friendship_. Not just memories of the last seven days came back to Kim when she thought of his betrayal, but memories of all the fun times they had when they had just been best friends. Sitting on the sofa watching TV, chatting late at night on the phone, goofing around in Bueno Nacho…

Kim shook her head, still in deep reminisce. She felt herself a fool and an idiot for their intimacies yesterday. She had thought he had shared her feelings, but no. That's not what he wanted from her. She couldn't believe he had been so willing to play on her feelings just to… to…

Kim's lip curled and she lifted her head and began to swivel the dial to open her locker. Never again. Never again would she fall for something like that. Well, if that's who the _real_ Ron was—if the _real_ Ron was that big-headed snob and not the loyal, dependable goof that was his façade—then she would take no more of it.

Intense was the wound that he had dealt her, mostly since their friendship had been so close, and for so long. Not only that but it had been developing into something stronger, and that wound was now being covered by her anger.

Kim opened her locker and recoiled as if she had been slapped across the face when she stood in her shock to see something inside that she herself had not placed there. Cautiously, Kim brought her finger to her mouth as she peered close at the little gift bag which sat situated in front of her computer accompanied by a pink frosted cupcake with sprinkles.

Laying down her textbooks in hand on the shelf underneath the computer, Kim used both of her free hands to reach for the little card that was attached to the drawstring on the bag. The card simply read '_To Kim_'.

Suddenly she frowned in suspicion as if it was Drakken himself who left a deadly Trojan Horse type gift inside her locker. But it wasn't Drakken where her suspicions lay. Besides, the sprinkled, pink-frosted cupcake beside basically screamed whom it was from.

Again, Kim's lip curled in disgust, she didn't even want to look inside the gift bag. She didn't care what was inside even if she had no guess as to what it could be. All she knew was that it was from Ron. Some pathetic act to patch up the screw-up he had unknowingly divulged to her. But Kim was more intelligent for a stupid gesture like this. It was _so_ obvious. She rolled her eyes, like _she_ was going to go crawling back to him when she knew what he was _really_ like! Did he actually believe she was that gullible?

She did a double take when from the corner of her eye, she saw Ron himself in his black and white shirt and the blue jeans approach his locker which was always situated a few over from her own. Kim glared at him as he didn't even turn her way, she could see clearly where she had struck him last night. That area of his face was still glowing with red.

It was so obvious he chose this moment to reach his locker to see whether or not she had accepted his gifts and give her a chance to come gushing over to him. Kim sneered.

Behind Ron, Kim saw Monique walking down the hall coming back from her locker. "Hey, Ron!" Monique called cheerfully. Although she had told Monique about their hand detachment (for it was obvious when Kim arrived at Monique's doorstep with no Ron at her side), she had spoken nothing about their explosively torn friendship.

Ron turned to face Monique, "Hey," he said shortly, and turned back to his locker; Rufus on his shoulder also giving Monique a greeting of his own.

Monique frowned as she walked past Ron and stopped when she reached Kim. Turning around to give a curious look at Ron, she said to Kim: "What's with him? He ok?"

Kim held back her tongue when she had the urge to give a sharp reply. She shrugged stiffly, showing her awkward discomfort with the question. "How should I know?" She received a disbelieving look from Monique but before her friend could say anything, Kim held out her hand. "Here, you can have this, I don't eat carbs this early in the day."

Monique frowned, retracting her arms as she looked down at the cupcake Kim had thrust at her. Tentatively, Monique reached out and took the cupcake. "Um… thaaaanks…" Clearly she was unsure if she was thankful.

Kim was about to close her locker and walk with Monique to class when the shattering sound of a locker slamming came from behind both girls. The startling sound caused Monique to whip around to see Ron placing both palmed hands on his now shut locker door. He hung his head, gritting his teeth. With wide eyes, Monique continued to watch Ron, but stretched out her hand to give the cupcake back to Kim. Obviously there was something going on between him and Kim…

Without a backwards glance, Ron carried his textbook under his arm and walked off towards the political science classroom. When Monique turned back to Kim, she saw her friend was standing stock still with a straight back, her eyes following Ron as he rounded the corner and disappeared.

"Uh," Monique started nervously, "I really think this is for you…" she said, giving the cupcake back to Kim.

But Kim held up her hands and turned her head away. "I said I _don't_ want it. Throw it away if you don't want to eat, just don't give it back to me."

On that note, Kim stalked off to class leaving Monique behind who sighed and stared at the cupcake in her hand.

-ø-

"Just give her a couple of days and she'll come around," Felix consoled at Lunch Time sitting with Ron in the cafeteria. "She's just upset right now. You two have been friends for so long, a fight about a misconception won't tear you two apart for long."

Ron sighed; he hadn't touched anything on his food tray. Rufus was sitting beside the tray and stole snippets as Ron sat dejectedly with his friend, he doubted he'd be able to eat anything on his tray at all. Felix Renton watched as Ron pushed away the tray giving Rufus the full invite to eat as much as he desired (which would be all of it). When Ron had met up with Felix in the cafeteria instead of sitting with Kim as per usual, Felix had naturally inquired and from there, Ron had divulged everything that had happened, his argument with Kim and then everything that had occurred that morning at his and Kim's lockers.

Observing how nothing he had said took any effect on Ron, Felix attempted another go to cheer his buddy up. "She misunderstood your thoughts, Ron. She doesn't hate _you_, she hates the person she made up in her mind from the thoughts she overheard. Kim didn't hear all of your real thoughts. C'mon, Ron, just wait a bit then you can approach her telling her about how it's all one big misunderstanding."

Ron still hung his head, not really focusing on anything. "Yea…" he replied, flushed. "I just… everything was coming along! Everything was finally turning out how it was supposed to… I mess everything up, I'm such a _loser_." He hit his head on the table, flipping out Rufus who froze in mid bite, his eyes popping in surprise.

"Y'know, she didn't even sit in her usual seat during the morning classes. It's cos we usually sit together… she doesn't wanna be anywhere near me…" Ron lifted his head, but didn't look at Felix or Rufus. "Not even in Home Ec, we usually work together but… she worked in a different station with Crystal and Maggie! Even in Comp-S, she sat at a diff puter."

Felix looked down at Ron sympathetically. Being new in town and not knowing the relationship between Kim and Ron, he had first mistaken them for a couple when he first met them together that night at the Middleton Fair. Once he discovered (after a _long_ time) that they were only 'just best friends', Felix became aware and suspected Ron to have a thing for Kim. Although he never knew how deep that 'thing' was until now. If he had spoken to Monique, however, he would have gotten the full, true story much earlier.

"Hey, Ron, cheer up, ok?" Felix continued. He eyed the area on Ron's face that was a bright red, "You said yourself Kim has a quick temper, so you know she'll come out of it."

"But… she was so furious with me…" Ron stammered, resting his chin on the table and hugging himself; a shiver ran down his spine. "I don't think I've ever been so frightened of her, she was totally pissed with me, man…" Lifting up his arms, he crossed them (how strange that felt, using both arms!) and buried his head into them on the table counter.

Felix could only continue with encouraging words, not that any of them would do any good.

"You know what, I'll be right back," Ron stood up and picking up his tray. "I think I'll go back in line and grab something to eat after all," his eyes darted down at Rufus accusingly.

The rodent just belched, unapologetic.

-ø-

_If I'm not attached to him anymore, why do I feel like I can still feel his emotions_? Kim thought, her hair hanging unusually low on her face, almost covering one eye as she watched Ron with a fallen face from across the cafeteria where she sat with Monique and a couple of Monique's friends.

Kim poked at her entrée with her fork dispiritedly as the conversations Monique and her friends had about the latest fashions all flowed through her mind with barely a trace.

She had been so enraged at the daring move Ron had done that morning. How he had tried to suck up to her by baking her something as stupid and generic as a cupcake and then there was the whatever in the gift bag. All through Political Science class she defiantly unacknowledged Ron's presence and remained so throughout they day, in Psychology, Computer Sciences, Math and even Home Economics.

Because she sat in the middle with Monique to her left and Ron to her right in Politcal Science, she made sure to sit on Monique's other side but if she had been given the chance, she would have seated herself much further away from Ron.

In Home Ec they had mainly just taken down notes that their teacher had dictated. She was glad they weren't baking anything that day for she would have had to find a way not to work with Ron. It would have been difficult since everyone knew them to work together and she would leave Ron without a cooking partner. (Not that she cared, it was just _everyone_ had to have a partner, even someone experienced as Ron.) Instead she seated herself at Maggie and Crystal's table, both cheerleaders being shocked that she wasn't sitting with Ron. Perhaps she had decided to choose her popularity over the loser after all? Maybe what Bonnie had said Tuesday after school swayed Kim's mind?

Not only had she ignored Ron all day, but she kept her furious anger at him bottled inside. It had been seething inside her all day; she doubted if she'd ever be able to rid herself of this ugly emotion.

It was just every time she thought of him, she thought of what he had done and how he had just wanted her because she was this pretty and popular girl. Kim assumed he thought it would be easy what with them already being best friends and he took advantage of that close friendship. Of her trust in him, of her… lo-

And every time she thought of _that_ the flames burned in her mind. Yes, it made her sad, but the sorrow was consumed by her growing hatred for him and who he really was. That was how it had been through-out the day for Kim Possible.

But now as Kim gazed at Ron, these flames died down within her. Of course, the vexation inside her told her she was becoming soft and not to sympathise with him, but how could she not sympathise when she saw him in his current heartbreak. When she looked at the broken Ron at the lunch table with Felix, she began to familiarizing herself with sympathy, imagining the Ron she grew up with… the Ron she _wanted_. This was the Ron that she saw now, pained and destroyed. She remembered her promises to him. How she promised to be aware of him and here she was, breaking it _again_.

Memories of last night, before the break-up came to mind, she blushed and spooned some peppered mashed potatoes into her mouth. Kim missed that. With Ron. But with the Ron she wanted, not the Ron who was only with her to satisfy himself.

Maybe… maybe she could talk to him. To work things out. He had wanted to talk to her last night? Didn't he..? She couldn't remember—she had been so wrathful.

_Yes, I owe that to him, I owe that to Ron, the Ron that I used to know, if he's still that Ron. I owe it to at least talk to him…It could be possible that he regrets treating me the way he did, regrets using me…I owe him the benefit of the doubt…_

She noticed Ron had returned from the lunch line with a full tray, only tomunch onthe food despondently. _Even cardboard caf pizza isn't cheering him up._

Kim pushed herself away from the table. Her chair scrapping across the dirty tiled cafeteria floor caught the attentions of Monique and her friends. They looked up at her as she stood out of her chair.

"I'll be back," she said and they returned to their conversations. Kim cast her head back at where Ron sat now, his head buried within his crossed arms and Felix sitting in his wheelchair beside him and Rufus squealing in displeasure while he ate Ron's lunch. She grimaced at the prospect of approaching Ron after their argument, but decided to take the plunge.

Yet before she could take another step forwards, the school bell rang out above her head; lunch was over. Kim sighed and cursed the bad timing as Monique and her friends picked up their bags, standing up.

"You coming, Kim?" Monique asked, holding her tray in hand.

"Yea, I'm coming," Kim replied monotonously, picking up her own barely eaten tray. Following Monique slowly, she gave one last look at Ron. He hadn't reacted at all to the sound of the bell. Her expression grew worried for him.

"C'mon, girl!" Monique called out, and Kim broke herself from her trance and walked out of the cafeteria with Monique and her friends.

They departed and Kim made her way to Chemistry class upstairs. All around her the students were buzzing and shuffling against one another to reach their class in time. But Kim walked through this sea of students wearily. She took her time in climbing the stairs to class, allowing passing students to shuffle past and occasionally hit her accidentally with their bags. How unusual it was to not be talking to Ron beside her. They were always together…

Entering class, Kim decided to take her normal seat where she usually sat next to Ron. Throughout the classes they had that morning Kim had taken care to show Ron that she was still furious with him by sitting elsewhere, usually _far_ from her normal seat. Hopefully by sitting next to Ron in class, she might be able to exchange a few meaningful words or at least pass a note. It wasn't the _best_ place to talk, but now that Kim had the urge to talk to him, she wanted to do it as soon as possible.

Kim was opening her binder when she found a shadow being cast onto her homework. Looking up expecting Ron, she grimaced when she found Bonnie instead. They had shared Math class together, but neither of them had really concerned themselves with the other. _Which is how it _should_ be_, Kim thought darkly.

"I noticed you've been distancing yourself from the loser," Bonnie spoke, a mocking grin on her face. "That's smart of you but I hope you don't plan on returning to the squad. The girls are doing _so_ much better with_ me_ in charge. And don't you even _think_ that you can hook back Josh. He's through with you, you've already ruined your rep, there's no way you can get it back."

In a flare of anger, Kim shot out of her seat, slamming both of her hands on the counter. "Shut-up, Bonnie! Did you ever think for once that my life has _nothing_ to do with you and your stupid idealistic world of High School?"

Bonnie's eyes flew open at Kim's unexpected outburst. Regaining some self control, Kim sat herself back down and flung her hair over her shoulder. "And I _will_ be squad captain again, rest assured of _that_."

Growling, Bonnie stormed away to her regular seat, slamming her books onto the counter and leaving Kim behind to grin like a Cheshire. _That_ had felt good.

Watching the clock on the wall, Kim began to tap the hard desktop with her fingernails in frustration. The bell was about to ring and he wasn't showing up. He wouldn't actually think of skipping class would he..? But no, she spotted him gawkily walking into class, his book bag tight on his shoulder. Perhaps he'd forgotten a textbook again, he almost always did for the after lunch classes.

Ron looked very ill, his face appeared flushed and his eyes flickered briefly in Kim's direction. She had attempted to convey a welcoming emotion to him, but his eyes darted away from her too quickly. He stood there, his eyes transfixed onto nothingness: thinking. _But what of?_ Kim watched Ron frown. _Why?_ Instead of taking his usual seat he walked to the front of the class, and around that way to the opposite end of the classroom from Kim's seat in the far corner where the misbehaving and social outcasts sat.

Impeded, Kim stared down hard at her textbook, flipping it open to the right page and looking down at her completed homework done in different coloured inks. Why hadn't he come to his usual seat!

_No duh, Possible_, her mind scorned herself. _Maybe it has something to do with how you treated him..? _

Class began with note-taking as usual and Kim took every opportunity she had to glance at Ron hoping to exchange even the most fleeting of glances with him. Fat chance.

-ø-

Kim was positive she'd have a chance to speak with Ron during Physical Education. Certainly there'd be plenty of opportunities!

On her way to class she began to have doubt in her mind about confronting Ron. The thoughts of his deception and the package that had slipped out of his mission pants were coming into her mind again and that anger of hers was arousing—the anger which brought fearsome tears to her eyes. But she pushed those away for the time being and told herself she would only allow this hate to surface if her conversation with Ron failed… and it was no easy task to tell herself so. How easily it was for the fury to rage and boil inside her in pandemonium.

All the way it did churn and twist inside her into the gym changing rooms. The anger was even further fuelled by the girls who gave her looks, curious, degrading, sneering, cruel and sympathetic. Of course they were all thinking of what had happened on Tuesday. How stupid they all were, that was long in the past, the idiots. Like Kim honestly cared about their stupid opinions…

Changing into her red and white gym uniform along with everyone else, Kim took a moment for a breather before recomposing herself and stepping back out to join the group gathering in the gymnasium. Ron was already changed and standing next to Felix.

Now was a_ perfect_ time to approach him, but suddenly she felt feeble. Now she wasn't so sure if she really did want to talk to him and make up. Was she… did she… did she actually _fear_ Ron! Of his response? Of how he would respond to her? What if he turned her down because she had slapped him (the mark was still there!)! But then, what if he accepted only to continue his deception? She didn't want to be used by him even if she wanted to be close to him like last night on the bed… She wanted that with the old Ron… please…

_Please Ron, let's just make up and you can cherish me as the old Ron._

With all the contemplation swirling in her mind, all the doubt and worry, she missed a perfectly good chance to talk to him. The swarms of doubt and even some anger battling inside her mind…

When the gym teacher instructed them that the girls would play basketball inside the gymnasium and the boys would play soccer outside, Kim felt her stomach drop and she mentally slapped herself. She would have to catch Ron after school then, before he went home…

… If she was still up to talking to him. Kim held a finger to her mouth as she watched the boys file out of the gym (many of them complaining about the brisk weather). Half of her wanted to talk to Ron and another half of her didn't want to. Even though she cursed herself for not stepping up to him, she was still not too surprised in herself that she had evaded him.

-ø-

It was after school already and it was now or never for Kim Possible. Not only that, but there was cheer practice to consider. She had forgotten all about it and realised she had missed many practices since Tuesday. Bonnie herself revealed to Kim that she had taken precious advantage of her absence.

Regardless of Bonnie's cruel words to her Tuesday after school and the attack on her locker, Kim did indeed plan to attend cheer practice and regain her position as team captain. With that, she was most adamant. But first she had to intercept Ron. She had no idea if he planned on attending practice and with how he had been avoiding her all day (which she didn't give him blame) she highly doubted he would.

She didn't even bother to change out of her gym clothes. Instead, she grabbed her bag from the bleachers and scooted off in direction of their closely residing lockers. Kim decided that she'd wait there for Ron to return for his books and then she would strike.

_I can do it and not loose my temper…_ she thought over and over, her new mantra, as she fidgeted and moved about nervously waiting for Ron to return from the soccer field and change out of his gym uniform. She took this time to plan what she would say to Ron. But everything came to her in a jumble and she couldn't sort anything out.

In her mind, she planned to talk about last night, the argument, her yelling, her slapping him and then his thoughts that had crept into her mind. But as she thought of that the emotions surged inside her and the depressing-hatred for him came.

Kim would _not_ cry here. Not in public at school. But once again thinking of last night, she felt like she wanted to fall to the floor and break out sobbing with how he had treated her. How he used her just to be a pretty girl. He didn't care for her like she did for him.

Images of the Ron that had hurt her in the past came in her mind. When he had gotten the new haircut, when he had received all that money, when Global Justice thought he had some sort of factor… All those times… had that been the _real_ Ron? And the dependable, comforting…_ endearing_ Ron that she felt she had known for so long was just some sort of mask he put on to fool her? What kind of _boy_ was he really? To Kim, this cruel Ron was what he appeared to truly be if those were his _own_ thoughts…

Kim brought her hand to her face in case she started to cry but was immensely startled when someone called her name.

"Kim?"

She let out a gasp and turned around to see, not Ron but… _Josh_?

"Hey, didn't mean to scare you," Josh said recoiling and looking slightly embarrassed. He held up his hands in defence. "I'm not a super villain, I promise."

Kim let out some nervous laughter and pushed back some hair which had fallen down into her face from the shock. Then she actually realised that Josh was _talking_ to her.

"Uh… you're talking to me?" she asked stupidly, pointing a finger at herself.

Josh smiled, "Yup, I suppose I am. See, I've been trying to get a hold of you for a couple of days now but I haven't seen you around school."

"Oh, yea, I was busy with missions and stuff lately."

"I kinda guessed that seeing how Ron isn't attached to you anymore!" Josh's soft laughter eased Kim out of her jumpy and anxious state.

"Yea, it was just yesterday that happened actua- Wait." Kim stood, blinking rapidly. She shook her head then squinted at Josh. "You… you _knew_ we were stuck together? How..? When!"

Josh laughed again which made Kim _again_ feel solaced. She even smiled. "Not too long ago. Otherwise I wouldn't have been a total jerk to you before." Kim blushed, turning her head away. "No hey, it's the truth," he insisted. "Listen: It was Tuesday after school; I was in the art room helping to carry some of the Grade Eight's sculptors out of the furnace when your friend Monique asked for me."

"Oh?"

Josh nodded, "She told me that you and Ron were stuck at the hands with each other since Thursday night. At first, I didn't believe it, but then I did. I know you run into some pretty crazy scenarios, you know, with you running around and saving the world!"

Kim blushed and muttered, "It's no big…"

"It all made sense to me. Well, most of it anyway," he laughed again. His laughter was so warming to her especially now when she felt vulnerable about dealing with Ron and what he had done to her, what he attempted to do to her. "I'm sorry, Kim. I really should have listened to what you had to say. That wasn't cool of me."

"Uh, thanks," Kim turned her head down, blushing (when she was supposedly over Josh!). "I guess I'm sorry too."

"Naw, don't be."

Kim didn't know what to say, this was what she really needed right now… what she still wanted… Someone to be this caring especially when she was so down, he was making her feel better…

"Hey, so now that that's all cleared up, I was wondering, did you wanna go out Friday after school? Maybe go to a dinner, my treat to help make up for the misunderstanding..?"

Her cheeks alight, Kim's mind dwelled on the word 'misunderstanding'… This was how she was to be treated. Not like some object to be gained like what Ron had in mind, not some prize. Even with the events in Bueno Nacho, Josh came to her himself and apologised, not only that, but he wanted to take her out to dinner. Right when she had been about to cave in again at her locker, right when she felt unprotected, alone and in need of someone, Josh came to her. Not Ron who ignored her despite her attempts to make contact with him. Ron who was probably cursing himself for ruining things with this gorgeous girl that had been so close…

She shivered at the idea of what had almost happened between her and Ron. She should have seen him for who he really was back in all those incidents when he let his _real_ self slip through.

Inside her mind, she snarled at Ron. She quickly imagined them together and imagined him over-possessive, treating her like an object and demanding whatever he wanted from her. Well Kim Possible wasn't that kind of girl. He can go and rope in some other idiot.

Kim looked back into Josh's eyes and found them reassuring. She wanted him to swoop around her and put a comforting arm around her. And should she cry, he would allow her to cry into his arm for as long as he felt the need to. He'd fight for her and protect her from harmful people. People like Ron.

Her own eyes glistening, Kim's breath rattled. "Yes, Josh, I'd very much like that."

She felt herself glowing inside, a feeling Ron had stolen from her when revealing his treacherous side, as Josh beamed at her. "Excellent, I'll phone you later."

"It makes me so happy to be with you again," Kim smiled.

Like this morning, a loud locker crash came from behind her. With other students opening and shutting their lockers and causing a raucous around them, Josh hardly took notice of the sound. But as Kim twirled around, she witnessed Ron stepping away from his locker, a strange look in his eyes as he looked directly into Kim's. It made her want to hold herself and shiver. It was crystal clear he had overheard her and Josh. Then he broke contact and walked past them towards the front doors of the school.

She watched him over Josh's shoulder, watched him all the way to the doors. She even continued to watch him through the front door windows until he was gone.

Completely gone.


End file.
